Zawsze przy mnie
by mroczna88
Summary: Fabuła ADS! z persepktywy różnych bohaterów. Kanou, Matsushita, Kubo i kilka postaci fikcyjnych.
1. Chapter 1

To mój pierwszy fan-fic. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Dla niecierpliwych- Kubo pojawia się dopiero koło chaptera 22 i odgrywa dość ważną rolę :)

For English-language people- sorry but my English is not so good to write in it.

Jeśli chodzi o głównego bohatera to tutaj jest o nim filmik(jeśli ktoś nie pamięta, jak wygląda):

http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?gl=PL&hl=pl&v=WXkUfxNHg6o&feature=channel

należy oglądać w wysokiej rozdzielczości- inaczej niewiele widać :)

1.

Chloe spojrzała na przelatujący nad jej głową samolot z uczuciem niepokoju. Kilka minut temu jej rodzina przeszła odprawę celną i za jakieś pół godziny powinni być już w drodze do Japonii. Westchnęła i wróciła do mieszkania, by jeszcze raz sprawdzić, czy wszystko zapakowane. Znalazła koszulkę, którą dostała od znajomych ze szkoły i wpakowała ją do walizki, która była prawie tak samo wielka, jak ona sama(w sumie przy wzroście 1,50m niewiele trzeba, by coś było od ciebie większego). Klakson wyrwał ją ze wspomnień i oznajmił przybycie taksówki. Skrzywiła się na myśl o tym, jaką minę zrobi taksówkarz, gdy poprosi go o zaniesienie jej walizki do samochodu. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie zrobić sztuczki z oczami, ale zrezygnowała. W końcu nie tak trudno natrafić na zboczeńca. Przy taksówce szybko sprawdziła kieszenie. Bilety lotnicze, kartka z numerem lotu rodziców, komórka, portfel. Wbiegła do mieszkania i dopiero pod szafą znalazła paszport leżący razem z kilkoma gumkami do włosów. Wsadziła je do kieszeni- co prawda atak terrorystyczny z udziałem kilku gumek do włosów jest na miarę McGayvera, którym ona na pewno nie jest. Co wcale nie przeszkadza celnikom. Tata zadzwonił zaraz po odprawie, że tylko brakowało by mu w majtki spojrzeli. Linie lotnicze nie są przyjaźnie nastawione do ludzi z podwójnym obywatelstwem.

- Lotnisko. Dostanie pan 50dolców gratis, jeśli będziemy tam za pół godziny.

Mężczyźnie na myśl o dodatkowym zarobku aż się zaświeciły oczy. Ruszyli z kopyta. Chloe obróciła się i spojrzała z rozmarzeniem na dom, w którym mieszkali od równo trzech lat. Jej tata, jako poliglota, został wysłany przez jedną z firm telekomunikacyjnych na podbój europejskich i amerykańskich rynków najnowszą technologią rozmów konferencyjnych. Często śmiali się nazywając to międzynarodową akwizycją. Niemniej jednak spędzili rok w Niemczech, skąd po roku przeniesiono ich do Stanów Zjednoczonych. W obu krajach czuła się obca. Niemcy zbytnio zwracali na obcych uwagę, podczas gdy amerykanie traktowali ją jak powietrze. Sama nie wiedziała co jest lepsze. W Niemczech zostawiła swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, który został tam, by trenować piłkę. Później nie miała już nikogo bliskiego. Dlatego poświęcała się nauce. Rano szkoła, popołudniem treningi (aby zostać pomocnikiem trenera musiała się nieźle napracować- przyjęło się, że w drużynie piłkarskiej kobieta może być jedynie cheerlederką), następnie szkoła baletowa. Piłka nożna w Ameryce jest na znacznie niższym poziomie niż japońska i niemiecka. Każdy zawodnik chce być bohaterem boiska i zmuszenie go do podania piłki koledze niemalże graniczy z cudem. Ponadto każdy twierdzi, że coś mu się należy już za samo to, że przychodzi dwa razy w tygodniu na godzinny trening. Głupota. W Niemczech trenuje się cztery razy w tygodniu po dwie godziny, a w Japonii sześć razy w tygodniu po cztery godziny minimalnie. Za to szkoły baletowe… Bez porównania lepsze. W jej kraju jest niewiele szkół baletowych, które przyjmują ludzi spoza elity społecznej, w Niemczech zaś wszystko jest niesamowicie sztywne- każdy ruch ma określony kąt, pod którym powinien być wykonany. Za to balet amerykański jest cudownie, dziko wolny. Improwizacja sama w sobie jest sztuką, a im większa pomysłowość, tym lepsze noty. Nie tylko „Jezioro Łabędzie", ale także taniec do jazzu, rocka i wielu innych rodzajów muzyki. Cudowne uczucie- móc robić to, co się lubi tak, jak się czuje i jeszcze być za to chwalonym. Za to sam dom… Dom był dla Chloe tam, gdzie była jej rodzina. Mama, która wiecznie przypalała obiad, tata wrzeszczący na porozwalane po całym mieszkaniu skarpetki, Yui nie umiejąca odnaleźć zagubionych par skarpetek(tych, o które czepiał się tata) i ona sama pomagająca mamie w zwęglaniu każdej możliwej potrawy. Każde z nich było inne. Tata był wesołkiem o krewkim temperamencie, mama była introwertyczką, ale starała się, jak tylko mogła. Yui była jeszcze dzieciakiem, w dodatku nieco rozpuszczonym. Wszędzie jej było pełno, a jej szafy były pełne nowych sukienek. Chloe była chłopczycą. Wolała grać w piłkę z chłopakami, niż siedzieć na ploteczkach z dziewczynami. Mimo to w domu było zawsze wesoło. Nieraz brakowało im do pierwszego, ale odkąd zaczęła zbierać nagrody pieniężne za konkursy baletowe i modeling było im znacznie łatwiej. Mimo to cieszyła się, że wracają do Japonii. Cztery lata to niby niewiele, ale czuła, że po długiej wędrówce wraca do domu. Do tego prawdziwego. Odetchnęła spokojnie i nastawiła się psychicznie na odprawę celną. Ku jej zaskoczeniu wszystko poszło sprawnie i szybko. Rozluźniła się dopiero, gdy usiadła na swoim miejscu w samolocie. Z powodu opieszałości szkół amerykańskich musiała wsiąść w samolot odlatujący dwie godziny po tym, którym leciała jej rodzina. Bez wyliczenia wszystkich jej ocen z trzech lat i kilku opinii mogła się nie dostać do prywatnej szkoły sportowej. Martwiła się, że jej rodzinę nie będzie na to stać, ale po powrocie tata miał objąć stanowisko kierownicze, więc zapewnił, że będzie mógł opłacić jej ostatni pozostały rok nauki w wymarzonej szkole. Obok niej usiadł starszy jegomość i wyciągnął kanapki. Chloe zaschło w ustach i przeklęła nowe przepisy, które zabraniają wnoszenia napojów na pokład. Wyciągnęła odtwarzacz mp3 wraz z materiałami do książki, którą miała w plecaku- „Japoński dla zaawansowanych". Po tych kilku latach bała się, że mogła czegoś zapomnieć, lepiej się poduczyć, ma na to sporo czasu.

Lądowanie przebiegło spokojnie, odprawa celna także. Z zadowoleniem odnotowała, że prawie nic nie zapomniała z języka. Dopiero na sali odpraw zobaczyła ogromny tłum ludzi i dziennikarzy. „Pewnie znowu jakieś strajki, będzie problem z przejechaniem przez miasto". Podeszła do okienka informacji i zapukała w szybkę. Niewiele od niej starszy chłopak błysnął wystudiowanym uśmiechem i grzecznie zapytał się w czym może pomóc. „Chwal Panie uprzejmość Japończyków"! Jakże mi tego brakowało.".

- Nazywam się Ichigamoto Chloe. Moi rodzice mieli zostawić dla mnie wiadomość. Ichigamoto Shiro i Julie. Powinni być tu ze dwie godziny temu. Lot numer 8473 ze Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Chłopak zbladł, uśmiech spełzł mu z ust.

- Na pewno lot 8473?

- Na pewno- spojrzała na kartkę i zamaszystym pismem jej taty były wyraźnie nakreślone te liczby.

- Ale jest pani na sto procent pewna?

- Jestem!- zaczęła się irytować. Co on? Głuchy, czy jak?

- W takim razie przykro mi. Samolot rozbił się przy lądowaniu. Nikt nie przeżył.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Zdecydowanie miewał lepsze dni w swoim życiu. Właśnie wsadził do samolotu swoją najstarszą siostrę, zaledwie w godzinę po katastrofie. Stał zdenerwowany i czekał na potwierdzenie, że samolot leci bezpiecznie, ale wszyscy byli zajęci katastrofą. Nic dziwnego. Takiej tragedii nie było od czasu potężnego trzęsienia ziemi w Tokio. Spojrzał na tłum zebrany w sali odpraw i ujrzał zapłakane kobiety, mężczyzn wyrywających sobie włosy z głowy i długą listę nazwisk wywieszoną tuż obok plakatu, na którym mężczyzna przebrany za warzywo krzyczał: „Jeśli zależy ci na zdrowiu- jedz pory!". Zrobiło mu się smutno, dopóki nie ujrzał stada reporterów, którzy jak sępy rzucili się na jakąś biedną kobietę, która właśnie straciła męża i syna z pytaniem, czy zamierza pozwać linie lotnicze do sądu. „Ścierwo! Nie mogą trzymać się faktów i zamiast zakłócać ludziom spokój zająć się czymś innym?!". Tak się na nich zapatrzył, że omal nie zabił się o wielką walizkę leżącą na środku korytarza. Już nabrał powietrza, by powiedzieć właścicielowi co o nim myśli, gdy jego umysł zanotował kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze na walizce siedziała drobna dziewczyna, obok niej zaś stał jakiś pracownik lotniska i wyraźnie było widać, że nie wie, co powiedzieć. Następnie zwrócił uwagę na niezwykły błękit oczu dziewczyny. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że te oczy patrzą pusto, nic nie widzą, gdyż łzy zalewające twarz dziewczyny leciały nieprzerwaną strugą.

- Straciła kogoś w katastrofie?

Pracownik, młody, znerwicowany chuderlak niemalże podskoczył w miejscu.

- Ta... Tak. Ojca, matkę i siostrę. Nie ma nikogo. Szef dzwonił do firmy jej ojca czy ma jakichś krewnych i okazało się, że nie. Nie ma też żadnych pieniędzy.

Zgrzytnął zębami. Po co on mu to mówi? Jakby na pieniądzach mu zależało! Kucnął przed dziewczyną i pomachał jej dłonią przed oczami. Zero reakcji.

- Jak ma na imię?

- Chloe. Ichigamoto Chloe.

- Chloe, mam nadzieję, że mnie słyszysz. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć czy masz miejsce, do którego można cię zabrać?

Chwila przytomności- pokręciła głową.

- Więc posłuchaj uważnie. Zabiorę cię do siebie- zero reakcji. Niedobrze. Byle łajdak mógłby ją zabrać i nawet nie machnęłaby ręką- Mieszkam dość daleko, w innym okręgu z matką i siostrami, ale zajmiemy się tobą. Nie zostawię cię tutaj.

Znów lekki ruch głową. Potaknęła i zalała się łzami po raz kolejny. Tym razem szklisty wzrok pozostanie na dłużej, ciężko będzie się z nią porozumieć. Za to chłopaczek był wyraźnie ucieszony. Pewnie niedługo kończy zmianę i nie chce mieć jej na głowie. Powstrzymał się, by nie powiedzieć mu kilku słów, ale widocznie samo spojrzenie wystarczyło, bo tamten od razu spoważniał.

- Muszę iść się dopytać o pewien lot. Wrócę za kilka minut i ją zabiorę. Pilnuj jej.

Gdy dowiedział się, że samolot Rio szczęśliwie leci do celu wrócił do dziewczyny.

- Tu są moje namiary w razie, gdyby ktoś jej szukał. Nazywam się Kanou Ryuuji, na tej kartce jest mój adres i numer telefonu. Niech pan przekaże to gdzieś wyżej.

Następnie próbował postawić Chloe obok walizki, ale była zbyt słaba, by stać. Wziął ją na jedną rękę(była bardzo lekka), kufer w drugą(ciężki, jak diabli). Wsadził walizkę, siebie i ją do taksówki i zapytał się taksówkarza ile by wziął za kurs do Shizuoki. Mężczyzna niemalże parsknął śmiechem, gdy w lusterku spojrzał na zapłakaną dziewczynę.

- Katastrofa?

- Cała rodzina.

- Za darmo.

Omal nie otworzył ze zdziwienia ust, ale widocznie szok odmalował się na jego twarzy. Taksówkarz, zapalając silnik, zaczął mówić.

- Kilka lat temu podczas trzęsienia ziemi straciłem matkę, ojciec był ciężko ranny. Wtedy nikt nie żądał ode mnie zapłaty w zamian za pomoc. Spłacam dług.

Nie tylko zawiózł ich za darmo, ale pomógł im się zabrać. Wziął dziewczynę na ręce, podczas, gdy Ryuuji zabrał jej bagaż. Dowlekli się do drzwi, podziękował mężczyźnie i mocno walnął w drzwi.

- Pali się, czy co?!

Jego matka stała w progu, jak zwykle pełna życia i energii. Obrzuciła ich jednym spojrzeniem, zabrała Chloe z jego ręki i zaniosła do pokoju. Za chwilę został wysłany do sklepu po kilka butelek wody i ingrediencji do zupy, a także do apteki po witaminy i kilka specyfików, których nazwy nie umiał wypowiedzieć bez uprzedniego jąkania się. Gdy wrócił matka hałasowała w kuchni,

- Mamo, mogę w czymś jeszcze pomóc?

- A, Ryuuji… Zostaw tutaj to, co kupiłeś. Myślę także, że dziewczynki powinny już zrobić miejsce w pokoju Rio… to znaczy w pokoju Sunako, więc zanieś tam walizkę tej biedaczki. Gdy Sunako pomoże się jej wykąpać opowiesz nam wszystko. Jak ona się nazywa?

- Ichigamoto Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Akira Kanou swego czasu była wolontariuszką. Zrezygnowała po wielkim trzęsieniu ziemi w Tokio, gdzie musiała doglądać umierających i pocieszać tych, którzy przetrwali. Śmierć była dla niej zbyt wielkim szokiem, nie umiała się z nią pogodzić. Jednak nie wyszła z wprawy. Gdy jej syn stanął w drzwiach z zapłakaną dziewczyną na rękach od razu poznała co się stało. Dosłownie pół godziny wcześniej dowiedziała się o katastrofie lotniczej i zadręczała się, czy Rio doleci bezpiecznie. Gdy Ryuuji pobiegł do sklepu przemyła twarz dziewczyny, na szybko podała jej wodę i próbowała się z nią skontaktować. Ten pusty wzrok widziała aż za często. Dzieci, młodzi, dorośli- wszyscy na wieść o jakiejś katastrofie życiowej tracili zmysły na jakiś czas. Dzieci wychodziły z tego najszybciej, ale z traumą na całe życie. Młodzi mieli najlepsze szanse, by jakoś nad tym przeskoczyć i normalnie żyć. Dorośli nie umieli sobie poradzić ze stratą. Dlatego wierzyła, że dziewczyna w końcu się ocknie, choć nie należało oczekiwać, aby stało się to w najbliższej przyszłości. Poszła nastawić wodę na zupę i zaczęła robić obiad. Zawołała dziewczynki i każdą odesłała do jakiegoś zajęcia. Sunako przygotowywała kąpiel, Mizuki i Suzu starały się przystosować pokój Rio i Sunako do obecności jeszcze jednej osoby. Potarła ręką czoło.

- Sunako! Kąpiel gotowa?

- Prawie!

Jej druga co do starszeństwa córka wysunęła głowę z łazienki i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Znów problem z wodą. Leci tak wolno, że równie dobrze mogłaby kapać.

- Ale jest ciepła?

- Na szczęście tak. Niestety, nie wiem na jak długo.

Uśmiechnęła się, a Akirę ścisnęło w piersi. Uśmiechała się identycznie, jak jej ojciec. Skarciła się za głupotę i nadwrażliwość, po czym wróciła do pokoju. Mizuki spokojnie siedziała na fotelu, a Suzu kucała przed Chloe i przyglądała się jej twarzy.

- Mamo, ona jest taka ładna. Jak lalka. Tylko czemu tak mocno płacze?

Westchnęła. Jak tu wytłumaczyć ośmioletniemu dziecku czym jest śmierć? Kątem oka zauważyła, że Ryuuji stoi na schodach i spokojnie wpatruje się we własne stopy.

- Synku, mógłbyś tu przyjść i nam wszystko po kolei opowiedzieć?

Z łazienki Sunako wykrzyczała, że ona też chce posłuchać.

- Nic ciekawego do słuchania nie ma. Gdy z Rio czekaliśmy na odlot widzieliśmy, jak ten samolot się rozbija. To była tragedia i kompletny chaos. Krzyki, płacz i wielu biegających ludzi. Cudem lot do Hongkongu nie został odwołany. Upewniłem się, że samolot bezpiecznie leci i już wychodziłem z lotniska, gdy prawie zabiłem się o wielką walizkę. Na niej siedziała Chloe, a nad nią stał jakiś młodzik z punktu informacji, kompletnie bezradny. No i dowiedziałem się, że straciła całą rodzinę w katastrofie. Ojca, matkę i siostrę- wszystkie mocno wciągnęły powietrze, prócz Suzu, która właśnie czesała włosy dziewczyny w warkocz- Dzwonili do firmy jej ojca, ale okazało się, że nie mają żadnych żyjących krewnych.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Nie. Dlatego zostawiłem kartkę ze swoimi danymi na wypadek gdyby ktoś chciał się z nią skontaktować- spojrzał prosto w oczy Akiry- Nie mogłem jej tam zostawić, mamo. Ona była i dalej jest w takim stanie, że każdy mógł ją po prostu stamtąd zabrać.

Pokiwała głową. Musi tu zostać na jakiś czas, to pewne. Ale trzeba się upewnić czy nie ma żadnej rodziny, kogoś, kto w tej chwili uznaje ją za martwą.

- Zadzwonię do mojego znajomego z urzędu czy na pewno nie ma żadnych bliskich. Do jutra powinnam znać odpowiedź. Czy któraś z was ma jakieś wątpliwości co do pozostania Chloe pod naszym dachem?

Pokręciły głowami, a Suzu przytuliła się do szyi dziewczyny i powiedziała, że ona nie jej nie odda nikomu. Trzeba jej będzie wytłumaczyć wszystko, ale to później.

- Kąpiel gotowa, tak?

Sunako podskoczyła i pobiegła do łazienki, skąd wykrzyczała, że jeszcze chwila i zalałaby podłogę. Akira wzięła Chloe na ręce, po raz kolejny zadziwiając się lekkości dziewczyny i we dwie ją wykąpały. Jej ubranie wrzuciły do prania, ale okazało się, że pidżama Mizuki będzie na nią za duża, podczas gdy ta należąca do Suzu będzie za krótka. Trzeba było dostać się do walizki. Problemem był brak kluczyka do zamka. Przeszukała ubranie dziewczyny znajdując kilka rzeczy. Paszport potwierdzał jej osobowość. W portfelu znalazła kilka zdjęć. Japończyk, ładna blondynka, dziewczynka mniej więcej w wieku Mizuki, przystojny chłopiec i jakieś zdjęcie złożone na pół. Rozłożyła i oczy same jej się rozszerzyły. Chloe, roześmiana i radosna, stała w gronie całej drużyny piłkarskiej. Zdjęcie na pewno zrobiono w Japonii, nawet kilka twarzy wydało jej się znajomych. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na myśl o tym, co powie na ten temat jej syn. Ale to później. Kluczyk znalazła w przegródce na pieniądze, których wiele nie było, głównie dolary. Otworzyła walizkę i po raz kolejny przeżyła szok. Bałagan taki, jakby nikt tych ubrań nie składał przed włożeniem do środka. Większość miejsca zajmowały paczuszki z herbatą i jakieś blachy do pieczenia. Poza tym cała masa filiżanek i dzbanków różnych rodzajów. Dziwne, że się nie potłukły. Ubrania zajmowały niewiele miejsca. Na samym spodzie znalazła pidżamę, tuż obok kosmetyczkę. Wyjęła szczotkę do włosów. Gdy wróciła do łazienki Sunako akurat skończyła wycierać dziewczynę.

- Jest naprawdę zgrabna, mamo. Choć ubrała się tak, jakby chciała to ukryć.

- Dziwisz się? I bez tego pewnie ma problemy z natrętami.

- Pewnie tak- westchnęła, jakby była nieco zazdrosna. Akira spojrzała na włosy dziewczyny i w duszy jęknęła. Czesanie ich zajmie przynajmniej z pół godziny. Grube, czarne włosy sięgały kolan dziewczyny i wyglądały na takie, które uwielbiają się układać w kołtuny. Po długiej walce z włosami Ryuuji zaniósł Chloe do pokoju Sunako i ułożył ją na futonie. Dziewczyna usnęła od razu. Wszyscy powiedzieli sobie „dobranoc" i poszli spać. Jedynie Suzu ciężko było zagonić do łóżka. Akira położyła się koło niej. Córka popatrzyła na nią bystro.

- Mamusiu, a dlaczego Chloe płakała?

- Jej mamusia, tatuś i siostrzyczka poszli do nieba.

- I zostawili ją samą?

- Musieli.

- Wrócą?

- Niestety nie.

- A Chloe zostanie z nami?

- Dopóki będzie chciała.

Bała się, że trzeba będzie wymyślać niesamowicie zawiłe tłumaczenie sytuacji dziewczyny, ale okazało się, że Suzu zrozumiała wszystko na swój sposób.

- To tak jak z tatusiem? Też poszedł do nieba?

- Nie. Tatuś poszedł gdzieś daleko. Nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek wrócił.

- Ale też nas zostawił? Tak, jak rodzice Chloe?

- Oni nie mieli wyboru, a tatuś nas zostawił. To duża różnica.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Jeśli każę ci iść do szkoły, będziesz musiała to zrobić. Jeśli jednak pozwolę ci wybrać, będziesz mogła zostać w domu lub pójść. Nie jesteś do niczego zmuszana, sama podejmujesz decyzję.

- Czyli tatuś zostawił nas dlatego, że chciał?

Skrzywiła się. Nie do tego miała prowadzić ich rozmowa.

- Niestety tak. Ale nie martw się, może jednak wróci, kiedy zrobi to, co musi.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Sunako usiadła na brzegu łóżka i spojrzała na śpiącą dziewczynę. Od chwili jej pojawienia się nachodziły ją wspomnienia ojca. Jak się z nią bawi, jak kręci wokół siebie, jak kłóci się z mamą i jak odchodzi. Było jej wtedy bardzo smutno, ale po tylu latach nie pamiętała już tego uczucia. Została tylko złość. Spojrzała z nienawiścią w lustro. Ludzie uznawali ją za piękność, ale ona sama nienawidziła swojego wyglądu. Rude włosy u Japonki! W dodatku odziedziczone po ojcu, którego wolałaby nie widzieć. Próbowała zafarbować włosy na czarno, ale przyłapała ją mama i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu się pokłóciły. Jej kochany, europejski tatuś wniósł w życie jej matki pełno radości i zamętu. Dopóki nie dowiedział się, że Suzu jest w drodze. Jego wędrowna dusza, pełna wolności, nie zniosłaby tylu dzieci. Więc porzucił bez żadnego żalu rodzinę. Jej matkę w szóstym miesiącu ciąży, Rio ledwie czternastoletnią. Od tego czasu Rio zaczęła się buntować winiąc matkę za ucieczkę ojca. W końcu także wyniosła się z domu zaraz po ukończeniu studiów. Od kilku lat zarzekała się, że jak tylko zakończy naukę ruszy na poszukiwania ojca. Miała kilka jego zdjęć i nazwisko, które matka i oni porzucili. Zostawił także ją i Ryuujiego w wieku lat dziesięciu i Mizuki ośmioletnią. Ryuuji zamknął się w sobie, zatopił w swoich książkach i w sporcie, Mizuki podobnie. Ona sama wiedziała, że stała się na siłę radosna, przyjacielska i zdecydowanie zbyt imprezowa. Problemy mieli także finansowe. Po urodzeniu Suzu matka zapadła na poważną chorobę i tylko pomoc dziadków utrzymywała ich przy życiu. W kilka lat później oboje zmarli, Sunako nigdy ich nie widziała. Po latach domyśliła się, że wyklęli matkę za małżeństwo z obcokrajowcem. Gdy matka wróciła do pracy ledwo wiązali koniec z końcem, aż w końcu wszyscy podjęli się prac weekendowych. Dodatkowo Ryuuji i Mizuki dostawali stypendium naukowe, więc powoli wychodzili na prostą. Tyle lat na czyjejś łasce, od pierwszego do pierwszego, a wszystko przez hormony i przystojnego Anglika. Opanowała ją złość i siłą powstrzymała się od rzucenia kubkiem w ścianę. W tej samej chwili dostała sms-a, więc sięgnęła po telefon. Niestety łokciem strąciła wazon na kwiaty, który upadł, narobił huku i przełamał się w pół. Zerknęła z przestrachem na Chloe, ale ta tylko poruszyła się, coś westchnęła i pociekły jej łzy. Sunako odetchnęła głęboko. Ktoś zastukał do drzwi.

- Wszystko w porządku?- Mizuki stała w swojej różowej pidżamie w króliczki i widać było, że hałas wyrwał ją ze snu.

- Tak, tak. Zahaczyłam ręką o wazon i zbiłam go.

- Chloe nie obudziła się?

- Nie, śpi głęboko.

- To dobrze- spojrzała na twarz siostry- Znów myślałaś o ojcu?

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?!

- Nie krzycz, obudzisz wszystkich. Widzę po twojej minie, zawsze masz taką, gdy jest o nim mowa.

- Ja wcale…!

Jej brat otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju.

- Wiecie, która jest godzina? Sunako, nie wątpię, że masz powody do krzyku, ale błagam, nie o tej porze. Mizuki, kładź się, jutro wstajemy wcześnie.

- Tak, bracie.

Sunako w odpowiedzi jedynie zgrzytnęła zębami. Ryuuji był jej kompletnym przeciwieństwem pomimo tego, że byli bliźniętami. Spokojny, opanowany i zimny, a przy tym diabelnie utalentowany. Ona sama była roztrzepana i w gorącej wodzie kąpana, a jej oceny były na tyle wysokie, by mogła zdać do następnej klasy bez problemów, ale nigdy nie była orłem. On- zdolny piłkarz, ona- nie wiedziała nawet jak kopnąć piłkę, żeby poleciała w kierunku, w którym miała lecieć. Na szczęście biła go na głowę jeśli chodzi o wygląd zewnętrzny. Była zgrabna i miała twarz, którą geny jej znienawidzonego ojca wygładziły, a mimo to wciąż wyglądała na śliczną Japonkę. Tylko te nieszczęsne włosy… A Ryuuji był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany (to mu trzeba było przyznać), ale jego poważna, dorosła i nieco przerażająca twarz odstraszała wszystkich. Owszem, potrafił się śmiać, choć robił to rzadko, nigdy publicznie i zawsze jakby czuł się tym zażenowany. Przez większość czasu był zimny, zupełnie jak robot. Mizuki była dokładnie taka sama, tylko, na szczęście, była całkiem ładna. I nie grała w piłkę, tylko pływała. Niemniej była dobra we wszystkim, za co się zabrała. Ale to Sunako miała pełno przyjaciół, oni tylko znajomych i w tym znajdowała pocieszenie, że w jakiś sposób nie jest od nich gorsza. Sms był od jej obecnego chłopaka, życzył jej dobranoc. Nie była wybredna w doborze partnerów, zmieniała ich często. Wiedziała, że jej rodzina tego nie pochwala, a Ryuuji nieraz musiał ratować jej opinię pięściami, bądź samym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że każdy, z którym chodziła okazał się frajerem. Albo był ciepły, jak kluchy, albo chciał od razu do łóżka. Z matką nie dało się o tych sprawach porozmawiać, zaraz zaczęła płakać na wspomnienie o ojcu. Rio zajmowała się jedynie nauką i na każdą próbę odciągnięcia od tego reagowała krzykiem. Mizuki była za młoda, o Suzu nie ma co mówić. Raz, jeden jedyny, spytała się brata, co mężczyźni mają w głowach, że są ich tylko dwa rodzaje. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i powiedział, że widocznie szuka w złym miejscu i zwraca uwagę jedynie na okładkę. Fakt faktem, że wszyscy jej partnerzy byli przystojni, ale przecież nie robiła tego celowo! No… Może troszkę. Gdy masz się z kim pokazać od razu wyglądasz inaczej w oczach przyjaciół i znajomych. Przecież to nie takie złe- chcieć mieć własnego księcia. Ale żeby go znaleźć należy szukać. Przerwała potok myśli i położyła się do łóżka. Mimo to myśli nie chciały od niej uciec. Dopiero po kilku godzinach zasnęła.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Chloe poczuła ciepło i wygodę. Przeciągnęła się i uśmiechnęła. Czuła się strasznie zmęczona i nie było to przyjemne zmęczenie, które zwykle czuła. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła bok jakiegoś łóżka. Zapach także był jej nieznany. Podniosła się i jedyne, co była w stanie dojrzeć, to rude włosy leżące na poduszce. Pierwsza myśl: „ki diabeł?". Tuż za tym pytaniem przyszło wspomnienie poprzedniego dnia, a zwłaszcza słowa tego chłopaka z punktu informacji. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, ale nie pozwoliła im popłynąć. „Nie mogę się rozkleić! Zawsze byłam silna!". Przypomniały się jej słowa, które często mówiła mama: „Jeśli kiedykolwiek się zgubicie, a nas zabraknie, wtedy pomyślcie o rzeczach najważniejszych. Na płacz zawsze znajdzie się czas.". Cóż, dotyczyło to spaceru w lesie, ale równie dobrze można to przełożyć na tę sytuację. Z dnia poprzedniego pamięta jedynie jakieś migawki- chłopak, taksówka, kilka kobiet, kąpiel, twarz małej dziewczynki. Podstawowe pytanie: gdzie się znajduje? Powoli wstała przytrzymując się łóżka i sprawdziła stabilność nóg. Nieco się trzęsą, ale da radę. Przyjrzała się twarzy dziewczyny i przypomniała sobie, że to ona ją kąpała. Śpi głęboko. Rozejrzała się wkoło. Niesamowicie porządny pokój. Oprócz łóżka stoi tu biurko, szafa i regał z kilkoma książkami, ale leżą na nim głównie kosmetyki. Zapach był taki sam, jak w pokoju Yui- perfumy, lakier do włosów i czystość. Mignęło jej wspomnienie jej zagraconego pokoju i wściekłość mamy. Uśmiechnęła się słabo i wyszła cicho na korytarz. Z tego, co zauważyła, był to niewielki domek jednorodzinny, dwupiętrowy. Trzy pokoje na piętrze, dwa na dole. W podobnym mieszkaniu mieszkał jej przyjaciel przed wyprowadzką do Niemiec, więc jeśli dobrze pamięta łazienka powinna być na parterze. Zeszła cicho po schodach i podeszła do niewielkich drzwi. Zapukała, a gdy nikt się nie odezwał- weszła. Błąd, to zejście do piwnicy. Cofnęła się i jej wzrok padł na zegarek. Przed szóstą rano, nic dziwnego, że w domu jest tak cicho. Otworzyła następne drzwi, te najbliższe kuchni i znalazła łazienkę. Niewielka- mieściła wannę z kabiną prysznicową, zlew, toaletę i dużą szafkę. Spojrzała w lustro i niemal podskoczyła. Miała spuchniętą twarz i zaczerwienione oczy, włosy w nieładzie. Rozejrzała się i spostrzegła swoją szczotkę. Widocznie ktoś uczesał jej włosy poprzedniego dnia- nie były tak skołtunione, jak się obawiała. Obmyła twarz zimną wodą, skorzystała z czyjegoś ręcznika i wyszła omal nie zbijając kobiety w średnim wieku z nóg.

- Już nie śpisz?

- Nie. Przepraszam, że skorzystałam z łazienki, ale musiałam i nie wiedziałam gdzie jest, więc szukałam. Naprawdę przepraszam.

- Ależ nie ma za co- szeroki uśmiech- Pewnie jesteś głodna? Chodź do kuchni. Prawdę mówiąc- mówiła idąc- jestem zszokowana, że tak szybko doszłaś do siebie. Czujesz się już lepiej, prawda?

- Czuję się parszywie, ale nie mogę sobie pozwolić na rozpacz, przynajmniej na razie. Czy mogłaby mi pani powiedzieć gdzie jestem i jak tu trafiłam? Niewiele pamiętam.

- Jesteś, jak się domyślasz, w moim domu. Nazywam się Kanou Akira, mów do mnie po imieniu. Wczoraj mój syn cię tutaj przyniósł, byłaś w niezbyt ciekawym stanie- postawiła miskę z zupą i herbatę obok dziewczyny- A co do twojej rozpaczy radziłabym ci się wypłakać, bo w końcu pękniesz, jak tama, która przytrzymuje za dużą ilość wody.

- Niekoniecznie. Najpierw muszę zająć się tym, co najważniejsze. Na rozpacz zawsze znajdzie się czas. Czy ktokolwiek próbował się ze mną skontaktować?

- Jak dotąd- nie. Ale poprosiłam mojego znajomego, by sprawdził, czy nie masz żadnej innej rodziny.

- Nie mam. Moja mama straciła rodziców kilka lat temu, była jedynaczką. Mój tata wychował się w domu dziecka. Jak długo mogę tu zostać?

- Jak długo potrzebujesz i chcesz.

Chloe pochłaniała śniadanie jednocześnie myśląc nad swoją sytuacją. Trafiła w dobre ręce, ale nie będzie tu długo. Nie lubi sprawiać kłopotu. Z kondycji tego domu i posiłków wywnioskowała, że nie mają zbyt wiele pieniędzy, więc nie powinna nadwerężać ich budżetu.

Postanowiła pomyśleć nad tym nieco później.

- Zawsze wstaje pani… To znaczy, zawsze wstajesz tak wcześnie?

- Prócz niedzieli. Muszę przygotować dzieciom śniadanie do szkoły i zająć się sobą. Jeśli nie zdążę do łazienki przed moimi córkami nie zdążę się wyszykować do pracy.

- Córek? Te wszystkie dziewczyny, które pamiętam z wczoraj to twoje dzieci?

- Tak. Mam jeszcze jedną córkę, ale ona poleciała do Hongkongu wczoraj. Mam też syna, powinien w tej chwili biegać.

- O tej porze?!

- Wstaje zawsze o piątej rano i biega przez mniej więcej półtorej godziny. Dzisiaj moja trzecia córka pobiegła razem z nim. Mizuki, właśnie tak ma na imię, ma niedługo zawody pływackie i musi się przygotować porządnie. Jej konkurentki są silniejsze. Za to Ryuuji gra w piłkę nożną. Wybacz, że grzebałam w twoim portfelu, ale potrzebna była twoja pidżama, a nie wiedziałam gdzie masz kluczyk do walizki, ale znalazłam tam zdjęcie z drużyną piłkarską. Grasz w piłkę?

- Trenuję, a właściwie to trenowałam. Kobieca liga jest mało znana i mało opłacalna.

- Kobieta- trener? Pierwszy raz o czymś takim słyszę.

- Bo jestem jedyna. W Ameryce kobieta może być jedynie cheerlederką, a w Japonii menadżerem. Zanim wyjechaliśmy za granicę zajmowałam się trochę trenowaniem pewnego klubu młodzieżowego, ale po ledwie roku musiałam zrezygnować ze względu na przeprowadzkę.

- Lubisz to?

- Czasami. Zwykle trafiam na tępogłowych, którzy sądzą, że są ósmym cudem świata- wtedy jest nieprzyjemnie, bo trzeba takiemu wbić do głowy, że wcale taki wspaniały nie jest. To zajmuje mnóstwo czasu, energii i męczy gardło. Ale zdarzają się wybitni i praca z nimi jest przyjemnością.

- Za granicą chodziłaś do szkoły?

- Tak. W tej chwili powinnam kończyć ostatnią klasę liceum, ale będę musiała zrezygnować na razie z edukacji. Może kiedyś…

- Dlaczego?!

- Muszę na siebie zapracować, znaleźć mieszkanie i pracę. Co mi przypomina, że nie spytałam gdzie właściwie mieszkacie?

- Okręg Shizuoka, miasto Susono. Robisz błąd w związku ze swoją nauką. Powinnaś najpierw ukończyć szkołę, a dopiero potem szukać pracy.

- Jedna dobra wiadomość. To moje rodzinne strony- uśmiechnęła się słabo- A kto niby zapłaci za naukę, za utrzymanie? Muszę na siebie zarobić. Teraz to jest moim priorytetem.

„A pomyśleć, że wczoraj martwiłam się, czy uda mi się dostać do szkoły sportowej.". Przez chwilę popijała herbatę i już miała o coś się zapytać, gdy otworzyły się drzwi i słychać było cichą rozmowę.

- No, ale co ja mam mu powiedzieć, bracie?

- Że nie masz zamiaru go więcej widywać. Powiedz, że masz teraz zawody pływackie, zbliża się okres rozpoczęcia nauki w liceum i musisz się przygotować, poznać nowych ludzi.

- Ale on wie, że ja niezbyt chcę się spotykać z innymi.

- To naprawdę nie wiem. Nie mam doświadczenia w takich sprawach. Spytaj mamy.

- Zacznie płakać i wspominać tatę. Dzięki, ale chyba spytam Sunako.

- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Powie ci, żebyś go rzuciła i poszukała kogoś innego.

Akira nic nie słyszała z tej rozmowy, ale Chloe uchwyciła każde słowo, łącznie z cichym śmiechem dziewczyny. Chłopak wszedł do łazienki rzucając krótkie: "Dzień dobry, mamo", a Chloe w tym czasie przyjrzała się dziewczynie. Była w wieku Yui, teraz to wie. Lekko ją ścisnęło w żołądku, ale wzięła łyk herbaty.

- Dzień dobry mamo, Chloe. Widzę, że czujesz się lepiej.

- Dzień dobry. Dziękuję, czuję się nieco lepiej. Choć dalej parszywie.

- Mogę poprosić o śniadanie?

Była spokojna, aż za spokojna. Wysoka, dobrze zbudowana, z szerokimi ramionami, co wyraźnie wskazywało na sekcję pływacką. Ruchy miała zgrabne, choć nieco powolne. Krótkie, ciemne włosy, bure oczy, lekko skośne, krótki nos i wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe. Była ładna, choć trudno nazwać ją pięknością. Możliwe, że miała na to wpływ aura, jaką roztaczała- chłodna, poważna i niezbyt nastawiona przyjacielsko. Krótkie zdania, chłodny ton.

- Mizuki, powiedz mi, jak się czujesz w pierwszym dniu liceum?

- Mamo… Pytasz o to kolejny raz. Jedyne czego się boję, to jedynie tego, że będą na mnie patrzeć przez pryzmat brata.

- Może jednak trzeba było cię zapisać do innej szkoły…

- I miałabym kibicować przeciwnikowi drużyny Ryuujiego? Nie ma mowy. Wolę już znosić nieprzychylne spojrzenia. Sunako już się obudziła?

- Jeszcze nie. Śpi, jak zabita. Zaraz pójdę ją obudzić.

Powietrze. Mizuki traktowała ją, jak powietrze. Ostentacyjnie odwracała od niej wzrok, jakby nie przyjmowała jej obecności za coś pożądanego. Ryuuji wyszedł z łazienki, ubrany w mundurek szkolny z włosami jeszcze wilgotnymi od kąpieli. Usiadł przy stole i zaczął jeść śniadanie zachowując się tak samo, jak jego siostra. Ciekawe.

- Tak, mamo. Zaopiekuję się Mizuki, choć jest już dorosła i umie o siebie zadbać.

- Aż tak dorosła nie jest. Idę obudzić Sunako. Mizuki, idź się myć, jeśli chcesz przed nią skorzystać z łazienki. Potem możesz nie zdążyć.

Akira poszła, a atmosfera w kuchni zrobiła się ciężka. Chloe zastanawiała się, czy ma sobie pójść, gdy odezwała się Mizuki.

- Co zamierzasz dziś robić, Chloe?

Spojrzała niepewnie na dziewczynę. Miała świdrujący wzrok, choć zdecydowanie nie był on nieprzyjazny. Raczej była ciekawa.

- Zamierzam pójść do firmy taty i dowiedzieć się, czy byliśmy ubezpieczeni, a potem poszukać pracy- plan ten przyszedł jej do głowy podczas picia herbaty.

- Masz odpowiednie kwalifikacje?

- Znam cztery języki na poziomie zaawansowanym, potrafię liczyć, obsługiwać komputer i kilka tego typu przydatnych umiejętności.

- Ale nie skończyłaś szkoły?

- Powinnam ją ukończyć w tym roku, ale postanowiłam ukończyć szkołę dopiero wtedy, gdy będę pewna, że mnie na to stać.

- Jak uważasz.

Gdy Mizuki dopijała herbatę z góry doszedł głuchy jęk. Dziewczyna omal nie zachłysnęła się herbatą i zaczęła się krztusić ze śmiechu. Wstała i poszła do łazienki, skąd zaczął dochodzić dźwięk lecącej wody. Zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy aby na pewno jej tata ubezpieczył całą rodzinę. Jeśli nie- wtedy nie dostanie ani grosza. Wstyd jej było, że myśli o tego typu rzeczach w niecałe 24godziny po śmierci rodziców, ale musiała zadbać o siebie. Na pewno była ubezpieczona, gdy jechali do Niemiec. Gdy zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tym, czy była w Niemczech ubezpieczona na nazwisko taty, dotarło do niej, że Ryuuji coś mówi.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. Co mówiłeś?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią tak, że aż się zachłysnęła. Ściągnięte brwi, oczy, jak u wściekłego sokoła. „Co ja takiego zrobiłam?". Przerażał.

- Pytam się czy się lepiej czujesz?

- I dlatego patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś miał zamiar mnie udusić?

Oczy mu się rozszerzyły, po czym potrząsnął głową i miał już znacznie przyjemniejszy wyraz twarzy.

- Taką mam już twarz i nic na to nie poradzę. Więc lepiej?

- Niekoniecznie. Fizycznie czuję się dobrze, tylko czuję się parszywie. Zresztą, jesteś trzecią osobą, która zadaje mi to pytanie.

- Przygotuj się na jeszcze kilka podobnych pytań. Jeszcze Sunako cię przepyta.

Na tym zakończył. Wstał, odniósł miskę do zlewu i szybko dopił herbatę.

- Dziękuję- wyrwało się jej. Zastanawiała się, czy ma mu podziękować i jak wytłumaczyć to, co czuła- Gdybyś mnie stamtąd nie zabrał niewiadomo, jak bym skończyła.

- Nie ma za co.

- Nieprawda. Mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności. Będziesz czegoś potrzebował- powiedz mi.

- Mówisz serio?

- Jak najbardziej. Tata zawsze mi mówił, że jeśli ma się dług wdzięczności, wtedy jest on znacznie ważniejszy niż jakikolwiek inny dług. Bo odwdzięczasz się komuś za serce, które ci okazał.

Spojrzał na swoje stopy i milczał. Już zastanawiała się czy czegoś nie powiedzieć, gdy na dół zeszła Akira z Sunako. Dziewczyna była kompletnie nieprzytomna. Usiadła i zamiast jeść śniadanie zaczęła przecierać oczy. Ziewnęła szeroko i spytała się kiedy Mizuki zamierza wyjść z łazienki. Gdy nie doczekała się odpowiedzi podeszła do drzwi od łazienki i w nie zapukała.

- Mizuki! Jak długo zamierzasz tam siedzieć?

- Dopiero weszłam! Daj mi jeszcze dwadzieścia minut.

- Mizuki, ja za dziesięć minut wychodzę- Ryuuji zakładał już buty.

Z łazienki dobiegły odgłosy szamotaniny i Mizuki z mokrymi jeszcze włosami, zupełnie nieuczesanymi pobiegła szybko na górę. Sunako zadowolona weszła do łazienki. Kilka minut później trzask drzwi i donośne łomotanie na schodach oznajmiło, że Mizuki zbiega na dół.

- Mizuki zrób coś z włosami, bo wyglądasz, jak strach na wróble.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na brata z nieszczęściem w oczach, wbiegła do kuchni i szybko zaczęła prosić mamę, żeby ją uczesała i szybko coś zrobiła z włosami.

- Ale ja nie umiem!

- Daj mi grzebień i gumkę do włosów.

Chloe odezwała się cicho, nie wiedząc czy jej pomoc zostanie przyjęta. Dziewczyna jednak szybko się poderwała i skoczyła z powrotem do pokoju. Akira spojrzała na nią oburzona, gdy ta już wróciła.

- Zachowuj się ciszej! Obudzisz Suzu!

- Przepraszam. Braciszku, poczekaj jeszcze chwilę!

- Czekam, czekam.

Chloe przeczesała krótkie włosy Mizuki, zebrała kilka pasemek z boków i złapała jej gumką z tyłu.

- Jak wyschną mogą nieco ciągnąć, ale wtedy po prostu zdejmij gumkę i przeczesz je.

- Dziękuję.

I już jej nie było.

- Poszliśmy!

- Miłego dnia!


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Ryuuji zwykle chodził do szkoły sam i czuł się z tym komfortowo. Zawsze miał czas na przypomnienie sobie o sprawdzianach, zadaniach domowych i o tym, czy nie pominął czegoś podczas treningów. Miał kiepską pamięć do terminów i zadań, które sobie wyznaczył. Dlatego obecność trajkoczącej siostry działała na niego deprymująco.

- Mizuki, mogłabyś na chwilę zamilknąć? Usiłuję zebrać myśli.

Jak należało się spodziewać od razu była cicho i tylko się uśmiechała. Z tego co pamiętał czekało go oddanie zadań z algebry, geografii i chyba z literatury japońskiej. Przebiegł myślami po tematach, czy aby na pewno wszystko zrobił i zabrał. Zajrzał do plecaka, policzył zeszyty i odetchnął spokojnie. Treningi dopiero się zaczną, ale przez okres wakacji starał się zaleczyć kontuzję w lewym kolanie. Bolało już tylko od czasu do czasu, choć zbyt często i przede wszystkim- zbyt mocno. Zacisnął szczęki na wspomnienie zeszłorocznego meczu. Musiał siedzieć na ławce i oglądać, jak przegrywają, a nie mógł nic zrobić. Żałował, że nie siedział wtedy w domu tak, jak mu kazał lekarz i matka. Kątem oka zauważył, że siostra mu się przygląda. Odetchnął głęboko i pogłaskał ją po głowie. Od razu się rozpromieniła. Byli do siebie tacy podobni, aż za bardzo. Wolałby, żeby miała więcej znajomych, a przede wszystkim- więcej koleżanek.

- Ładnie ci w tym uczesaniu. Powinnaś częściej tak się czesać.

- Dziękuję. To Chloe mnie tak uczesała. Ma pewne ręce, to się czuje.

- Widocznie musiała czesać siostrę.

- Ryuuji… Czy w twojej szkole jest basen?

- Tak. W północnej części, jeśli się nie mylę. Myślisz o dołączeniu do sekcji pływackiej?

- Właśnie nie jestem pewna, czy chcę. Lubię pływać, ale zawody już mi nieco obrzydły. Te, które odbędą teraz będą moimi ostatnimi. Zastanawiałam się, co innego mogłabym robić.

- Hmmm… Masz ładny głos, dobrze się ruszasz. Może sekcja muzyczna lub taneczna? Albo teatralna?

- Oboje wiemy, że nie chcę śpiewać. Ty zresztą też.

- Ja to co innego. Ja mam piłkę.

- Dalej do nikogo się nie odzywasz na treningach?

- To nie twoja sprawa- warknął. Miał dosyć wykładów mamy, Rio i Sunako na ten temat. Jeszcze tylko brakuje, żeby Suzu zaczęła narzekać na jego brak znajomych.

- Jak uważasz, ale robisz błąd. Skończysz liceum i jedynymi wspomnieniami będą książki i samotne treningi. Tego chcesz?

- A ty zamierzasz znaleźć sobie jakichś znajomych? Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Jesteś taka sama.

Siostra parsknęła, ale nie kontynuowała tematu. Zbliżali się powoli do szkoły i coraz więcej młodych ludzi pojawiało się przed nimi. Rozpoznawał niektóre twarze, większość z drużyny. Kiwali mu głową na powitanie, ale nic więcej. I dobrze. Nie lubił rozmawiać o dziewczynach, randkach i tego typu głupotach, o których mężczyźni w jego wieku zwykle rozmawiają. Poczuł pęd powietrza i zobaczył Sekiego, który zatrzymał się przed nimi.

- Yo, Kanou.

- Yo.

- Czyżbyś w końcu znalazł dziewczynę? Chyba pierwszoroczna? Nigdy jej nie widziałem w naszej szkole.

- Pierwszoroczna. Moja siostra Mizuki.

Seki spojrzał na dziewczynę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Kto by pomyślał, że z twoją twarzą możesz mieć tak ładną siostrę.

W odpowiedzi jedynie przewrócił oczami.

- Bracie, kto to był?

- Seki Yatsushiko. Z drużyny. Największy playboy w szkole, więc nie daj się nabrać na jego gładkie słówka.

- Ze mną nie tak łatwo. Sunako nie spóźni się do szkoły?

- Nie powinna. Ma zajęcia dopiero za godzinę.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Spóźni się na pewno, nigdy nie była punktualna. Weszli do szkoły, zmienili obuwie i weszli na szkolny korytarz.

- Jak stąd pójdziesz w prawo to znajdziesz stołówkę, na lewo jest sala gimnastyczna. Pójdziesz teraz w lewo i na pierwsze piętro, tam jest twoja klasa. Gdybyś mnie szukała to jestem na ostatnim piętrze od lewej strony, Sunako jest od prawej. Jeśli szkoła się już skończy i nie będę w klasie to oznacza, że jestem na boisku. Żeby dojść na boisko musisz wyjść przed szkołę i stojąc do wejścia plecami skierować się w lewo. Mijasz salę gimnastyczną i tuż za nią skręcasz w lewo. Troszkę przejdziesz i powinnaś zobaczyć boisko. Jakby co pytaj innych. Większość wie, gdzie jest boisko. Miłego dnia.

Rozejrzał się, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, pogłaskał ją po głowie i szeroko się uśmiechnął.

- Dasz sobie radę, mała.

- Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu jesteśmy do siebie podobni.

Pozwolił sobie na cichy śmiech. Ze wszystkich sióstr Mizuki była mu najbliższa. Odwrócił się i skierował w stronę schodów. Miał nadzieję, że jego miejsce przy oknie wciąż jest wolne. Od pierwszej klasy siedział wciąż na tym samym miejscu, skąd miał wspaniały widok na górę Fuji. Niestety, od pierwszej klasy siedział obok niego Seki, a tuż przed nim uparcie trzymał swoje miejsce Nishio. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Gdyby był nimi usiadłby gdzieś, gdzie siedzi ktoś z kim można porozmawiać. Owszem, czasem dyskutowali, ale zawsze o piłce i on głównie słuchał. Seki, który grał na pozycji obrońcy miał kilka ciekawych pomysłów, ale nigdy nie podzielił się nimi z trenerem Udou, ani z nikim więcej, tylko z nim i z Nishio. Trener Udou był jednym z lepszych, a poza tym znał piłkę Fujity East bardzo dobrze, bo sam dwadzieścia lat wcześniej w nią grał. Ciężko go było zadowolić i za najmniejsze uchybienie trafiało się na ławkę rezerwowych. W zeszłym roku Ryuuji został kapitanem i to tylko dlatego, że nauczył się słuchać trenera. A dokładniej udawać, że słucha. Wprowadził kilka zmian w taki sposób, że trener był pewien, że ten pomysł wyszedł od niego. Jedynie kilka osób orientowało się w tym, co robi, ale wymusił na nich obietnicę milczenia. Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Jeszcze wygada trenerowi i dopiero będą problemy. Westchnął. Za kilka dni odbędą się eliminacje do drużyny. W zeszłym roku zakwalifikowało się jedynie kilku chłopaków. Większość nie umiała nawet kopnąć piłki. Za to tegoroczni pierwszacy zapowiadali się obiecująco. Widział kilku, jak grają na boisku podczas wakacji. Wchodząc do sali zauważył, że jego miejsce jest wciąż wolne, ale niestety Seki i Nishio też już siedzieli na stałych pozycjach i właśnie do niego machali. Odpowiedział machnięciem ręki i podszedł na chwilę do przewodniczącego klasy, by spytać się o to, kto uczy w klasie pierwszorocznych. Miał nadzieję, że Mizuki nie będzie musiała się zmagać z matematyczką, która serdecznie go nie znosiła. Na szczęście profesor Hondou uczył klasę jej siostry. Odetchnął i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

- Kanou, co to za ładna dziewczyna, do której się tak radośnie uśmiechałeś na korytarzu?

Zmieszał się. Był pewien, że nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

- Do nikogo się nie uśmiechałem radośnie.

- Daj spokój. Specjalnie schowałem się za rogiem i patrzyłem.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć podglądałem- Seki wyszczerzył zęby- Taka wysoka, krótkie, ciemne włosy?

- Mhm. Ślicznotka.

- To moja siostra- warknął. Lepiej, żeby Mizuki nie musiała się użerać z kilkoma członkami jego drużyny. Przynajmniej na początku. Później będzie musiała radzić sobie sama.

- Ile ty właściwie tych sióstr masz? Myślałem, że Sunako to twoja jedyna siostra.

- Cztery.

- ILE?! No to masz przechlapane, chłopie! Ja z jedną nie daję sobie rady. Jak wlezie do łazienki, to przez godzinę tam siedzi.

- Jedna wyjechała za granicę, a jedna ma osiem lat, więc nie muszę się martwić brakiem miejsca w łazience, zwłaszcza, że wstaję o piątej rano.

- To tak, jak ja- Seki uśmiechnął się. Miał tylko braci, więc nie znał bólu posiadania siostry.

- Co właściwie robiliście przez wakacje?

Spytał nie z ciekawości, ale żeby przestali go wypytywać o jego sprawy. Niewiele z niego wyciągnęli przez dwa lata, mimo, że próbowali. Gdy cała drużyna szła „na jednego" ciągnęli go za sobą, ale zawsze siedział odosobniony. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, było nawet wygodne. Nie umiał z nimi rozmawiać, był jakby trochę nie na miejscu. Pilnował jedynie, by nie zrobili sobie krzywdy podczas treningów. Zarówno tych oficjalnych, jak i prywatnych. Większość z nich nie wiedziała, że on obserwuje każdy ich krok. Jeśli robili coś źle, to jedynie podsuwał pomysł, jak można to zmienić, ale w taki sposób, że nie wiedzieli, że on wie. Prywatne treningi w Fujicie nie powinny mieć miejsca, a tak przynajmniej twierdził trener Udou. Stary głupiec. Tak się zatopił w myślach, że wyrwało go z nich dopiero szturchnięcie Sekiego.

- Yo, Kanou. Twoja siostra przyszła.

Mizuki stała niepewnie w drzwiach i rozglądała się po sali. Gdy go zauważyła uśmiechnęła się i pokazała ręką, żeby za nią poszedł. Niechętnie wstał.

- Coś się stało?

- Powiedz mi, czy mama by się pogniewała, gdybym dziś wieczorem poszła z moją klasą do klubu na karaoke?

- Raczej nie.

- To dobrze.

- Tylko powiedz mi, o której się to kończy i gdzie będziecie, to przyjdę cię odebrać. Masz pieniądze?

- No właśnie nie… Zapomniałam portfela. Dlatego tu przyszłam- spojrzała niepewnie na niego, jakby… bała się? Przecież na nią nie nakrzyczy za to, że nie wzięła portfela.

- Poczekaj chwilę.

Wrócił do klasy i ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia wziął swoją torbę. Dał Mizuki cały swój portfel.

- Tylko nie szalej.

- Nie ma problemu. Dziękuję.

- Jeszcze jedno. Nie byłbym zadowolony gdybyś paliła lub piła alkohol. Jesteś na to za młoda.

- Dobrze. Nie będę, chyba, że to będzie toast.

- Poślij mi później wiadomość gdzie idziecie i o której koniec. Tylko nie zapomnij.

- Ja nie zapominam! W przeciwieństwie do ciebie! Jeszcze zapomnisz po mnie przyjść!

Była autentycznie oburzona. Kąciki ust zaczęły mu drgać.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Nie zapominasz.

Gdy się uśmiechnęła miał jeszcze większą ochotę na głośny śmiech. Jeszcze taka dziecinna- wystarczy jej przytaknąć i od razu złość jej przechodzi.

- Bracie, wszystko w porządku?

- Tak. Tylko coś mi się przypomniało.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie ta chwila, w której usiadłam na kota?

Gdy sobie przypomniał jej minę, gdy usiadła na biednym kotku i dźwięk, jaki wydał ów zduszony kot- nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaczął się śmiać, aż go brzuch rozbolał. Wiedział, że robi z siebie przedstawienie, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Mizuki kiwała się na piętach zadowolona.

- Zmykaj stąd, bo jeszcze się spóźnisz na pierwszą lekcję- wykrztusił kiedy się opanował. Spojrzała na zegarek i szybko zaczęła biec. Miała przed sobą trochę do przebiegnięcia. Ryuuji wziął kilka wdechów powietrza i dopiero, gdy uspokoił się całkowicie wszedł do klasy. Jak przypuszczał wszyscy patrzyli na niego zszokowani. Położył torbę na ławce i zaczął wyciągać zeszyt i podręcznik, gdy Seki poklepał go po plecach.

- Kto by powiedział, że potrafisz się śmiać?

- Potrafię, jak mam powód- mruknął. Po całej sytuacji czuł się głupio, że tak się zachował.

- To chyba nie wiedziesz zbyt szczęśliwego życia. Pierwszy raz od dwóch lat widziałem cię radosnego. Powinieneś częściej się śmiać. Będziesz mniej przypominał grabarza.

- Nie przypominam grabarza!

A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

- Seki, nie męcz go. Za kilka dni eliminacje, co? Słyszałem, że kilku pierwszorocznych jest całkiem niezłych.

Skinął głową.

- Jest taki jeden, którego chętnie widziałbym w reprezentacji. Matsushita, jeśli się nie mylę.

- Trener się zgodzi? Czy znów okrężną drogą zdecydujesz za niego?

- To zależy. Ma niezłą technikę i umie kontrolować piłkę, ale ma kilka niedociągnięć. Przede wszystkim zbyt dużo trenuje. Nabawi się kontuzji w ten sposób. Ale jeśli trener Udou ma choć trochę rozumu weźmie go od razu do reprezentacji. Jeśli nie… Wtedy zastanowię się, jak to rozwiązać.

- Wiesz, że jesteś zbyt dobry dla reszty drużyny? Ile już im załatwiłeś?

- Daruj sobie.

Zrobił niewiele, tak naprawdę wszystkie pomysły pochodziły od tych dwóch, on je po prostu wdrażał w życie. Dzięki Sekiemu mogli w zeszłym roku wyjechać na tygodniowy trening w góry. Nishio załatwił im mecz treningowy z klubem z J-League. Jego zadaniem było tylko zamydlić oczy dyrekcji i trenerowi. Jedyne co robił sam, to wybierał ludzi do reprezentacji. Jeśli sądził, że któryś z nich ma talent to robił wszystko, żeby dano mu szansę.

- Ile razy ci mówiłem, że jesteś zbyt sztywny? Powinieneś wyluzować.

- Wiele razy. I za każdym razem co mówiłem?

- Wybacz- wyszczerzyli zęby- Przez przerwę wakacyjną zdążyłem zapomnieć.

Nawet nie odpowiedział. „Po cholerę chcą ze mną rozmawiać? A może po prostu lubią się nade mną znęcać?".


	7. Chapter 7

7.

- Przepraszam, ale czy pan znajduje przyjemność w znęcaniu się nade mną?

Podręcznikowy okaz urzędnika- szyty na miarę garnitur, okularki, wszystko od podróbki markowych butów po łysinę wypucowane na błysk- spojrzał na nią zirytowany.

- Mówię pani, że dyrektor jest w tej chwili zajęty.

- Jest zajęty od trzech godzin? Najpierw powiedział pan, że to, co ma zrobić zajmie mu godzinę, więc tu czekałam. I przez trzy godziny nie znalazł dla mnie dziesięciu minut?

- Widocznie nie.

Rozmasowała skronie. Wiedziała, że jeśli chodzi o pieniądze firma ojca tak łatwo ich nie odda. Sprawdziła już, czy tata był ubezpieczony. Teraz należało „jedynie" porozmawiać z dyrektorem i podsunąć mu do podpisania odpowiednie dokumenty. Nie spieszyłaby się z tym, gdyby nie to, że miała już pomysł na to, jak zarabiać, a do tego potrzebne były pieniądze na inwestowanie w kilka rzeczy. Zostawała także kwestia jej mieszkania. Nie mogła żerować na rodzinie Kanou, sami ledwo wiązali koniec z końcem.

- W takim razie przyjdę jutro. Mógłby pan umówić mnie z dyrektorem na jutro?

- Za chwilkę. Muszę sprawdzić, czy ma wolne terminy- wyciągnął jakąś gigantyczną książkę, która, w dobie komputerów, wydawała się nieco nie na miejscu. Mężczyzna poprawił okulary i przesuwał długopisem po jednej ze stron- Tak… Dyrektor będzie miał wolny czas jutro, ale około siódmej rano. Pasuje pani?

- Pasuje. Tylko dlaczego, gdy spytałam się trzy godziny temu o wolny termin, pan mi odpowiedział, że przez najbliższy miesiąc dyrektor jest zajęty?

- Proszę podać nazwisko.

Zacisnęła szczęki. Dobrze wiedział, kim ona jest. Wiedział także dlaczego przyszła i najwyraźniej nie pochwalał jej pobudek. Stąd to oczywiste kłamstwo i unikanie trudnych pytań.

- Ichigamoto Chloe.

- Aaa… Córka Shiro. Współczuję z powodu pani straty. Był naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem i zawsze starał się wszystkim pomóc.

- Jak widać, był wyjątkiem w tej firmie. Życzę miłego dnia.

Zrobił to specjalnie! Specjalnie zaczął wyliczać cnoty jej taty, byle tylko doprowadzić ją do płaczu. I te fałszywe kondolencje. Dopiero gdy znalazła się kilka przecznic od firmy pozwoliła sobie na upust gniewu i kopnęła drzewo. Ci z Greenpeacu by ją zabili na miejscu. W tej chwili niewiele ją to obchodziło. Pomacała portfel. Była rano w kantorze wymiany walut i za te dolary, które jej pozostały będzie w stanie się utrzymać przez miesiąc. A więc mała porcja lodów nie powinna jej zaszkodzić. Sprzedawca zainteresował się, czy nie powinna być właśnie w szkole, ale uciszyła go jednym spojrzeniem. Z westchnieniem usiadła na ławce, zdjęła gumkę z włosów i zaczęła jeść lody. Po kilku kęsach wyrzuciła je. Smakowały tak samo obrzydliwie, jak wszystko inne. Postanowiła jeszcze raz przejść się do biura nieruchomości i poprosić o zarezerwowanie dla niej tego małego domku. Przynajmniej kobieta, która tym zarządzała była sympatyczna. Na ulicy było względnie spokojnie. Samochody prawie tędy nie jeździły, na rynku widać było przede wszystkim emerytów lub gospodynie domowe robiących zakupy na obiad. Mijała rynki, szkoły i kanał. Tuż obok, na jakimś placu, kilku chłopaków, mniej więcej w jej wieku grało w piłkę. Zapewne urwali się ze szkoły, sądząc z plecaków i mundurków rzuconych niedbale na ziemię. Przystanęła i chłonęła ten swojski widok. Uwielbiała grać i uwielbiała oglądać, jak grają inni. Ci tutaj byli niezbyt zdolni, ale mieli pewien potencjał. Zwłaszcza środkowy napastnik i lewy obrońca. Ten pierwszy właśnie szarżował na bramkę i próbował strzelić gola. Piłka przeleciała nad bramką.

- Cholera! Znów mi się nie udało! Jakbym nie celował, zawsze trafiam źle!

- Przesadzasz. Gdyby nie to, mógłbyś dostać się do szkolnej reprezentacji. Nasza szkoła nie jest na tyle dobra, żeby cię odrzucili.

- Wątpliwy komplement, ośle. Sam lepiej nie strzelasz.

Kusiło ją. Ależ ją kusiło. Choć przez chwilę poczułaby się tak, jak chciała. Że nad czymś panuje, ma w czymś rację. Przeskoczyła niski płotek i kopnęła piłkę w kierunku napastnika. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni.

- W złe miejsce kopiesz. Gdy kopiesz z czuba powinieneś uderzać bardziej w środek piłki, niż w jej spód. Gdy kopiesz od dołu- wtedy piłka poleci górą. Spróbuj w środek.

Nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie. To dobrze. Przynajmniej najpierw przetrawi to, co mówiła. Ci najbardziej oporni od razu odszczekiwali. Skinął głową i zrobił jak mówiła. Tym razem piłka uderzyła w górny słupek.

- Jak to dopracujesz, będziesz świetnym strzelcem. Ale powinieneś też popróbować strzelać bokiem stopy. Wtedy celujesz w spód. Najlepiej zacznij od spokojnego treningu, dopiero potem kop z całej siły. Musisz wyczuć miejsce, w które powinieneś uderzać. Zmieniaj wysokość, aż uda ci się strzelić. A ty- powiedziała do lewego obrońcy- rób częściej wślizgi. Masz do tego całkiem niezłe uwarunkowania fizyczne. Najlepiej dla ciebie będzie robić wślizgi na prawym boku, wtedy lepiej widzisz przeciwnika.

Odwróciła się. Była radosna, wesoła. Najchętniej by teraz podskoczyła kilka razy. Ale dopiero wtedy zaczęliby się zastanawiać czy aby wszystko z nią w porządku.

- Ej!- odwróciła się niepewna, czy to do niej. Napastnik do niej podbiegł- Bardzo ci dziękuję. Nie wiedziałem czemu pudłuję. Jestem ci winny przysługę.

- Mogę z wami zagrać?

Powiedziała to, zanim pomyślała. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale trwało to zaledwie chwilę.

- Na jakiej pozycji?

- Mnie to obojętne. Mogę grać na każdej.

- Nie mamy środkowego napastnika „przeciwników".

Rozgromiła ich wynikiem dwadzieścia do zera w ciągu zaledwie czterdziestu minut. Usiadła na ziemi- zmęczona, spocona, brudna, ale szczęśliwa. Musiała jakoś wyrzucić z siebie całą złość, smutek i apatię. Ruch był najlepszym lekarstwem. Reszta drużyny niemal padała z nóg.

- To była prawie przemoc, dziewczyno.

- Przesadzasz- zaśmiała się- Gdyby nie to, że ostatni raz grałam trzy lata temu pewnie wynik byłby znacznie ciekawszy.

W odpowiedzi jedynie jęknęli. Zaśmiała się i zaczęła wstawać. Na odchodnym każdemu z nich rzuciła kilka pomysłów, jak mogliby polepszyć swoją technikę.

- Naprawdę wielkie dzięki. Jakbyś chciała jeszcze kiedyś zagrać, to jesteśmy tu zawsze w pierwszy poniedziałek miesiąca o tej godzinie.

- Będę pamiętać.

Spojrzała na zegarek. Gdyby pobiegła pewnie zdążyłaby przed zamknięciem biura, ale w obecnym stanie wolała się tam nie pokazywać. Bez problemu znalazła drogę do tymczasowego domu. Akira dała jej zapasowe klucze. Naprawdę byli ufni, a przynajmniej matka. W domu nikogo nie było. Szybko wzięła prysznic i wstawiła wodę na herbatę. Ze swojej walizki wyciągnęła czyste rzeczy, rooibosa karmelowego i drugą szczotkę, której używała po każdym treningu, kiedy włosy miała w nieładzie, a wtedy nawet odżywka nie pomagała. Zaparzyła herbatę i usiadła w salonie na fotelu. Wzięła się za rozczesywanie włosów i powoli zbierała myśli. Głupio zrobiła, że z nimi zagrała. Powinna nosić żałobę, choć gdyby zobaczyli to jej rodzice nieźle by oberwała. Gdy zmarli dziadkowie mama popłakała i stwierdziła, że żałobę nosi w sercu, ale życie toczy się dalej. Wtedy wydawało się jej, że to bezduszne, teraz jednak to rozumiała. Mama miała na głowie dom, ją, malutką Yui i wiecznie zapracowanego tatę. Chloe musiała myśleć o tym, jak przeżyć i nie męczyć innych swoją obecnością. Poszła szybko do sklepu, kupiła mąkę, jajka, mleko, brzoskwinie w puszce, sok z brzoskwini, biały ser i śmietanę. Postanowiła upiec sernik z brzoskwinią. Tata zawsze dziwił się, jak to jest, że potrafi upiec dowolne ciasto, a zwykłą zupę spartaczy. Rozrobiła ciasto w misce, ze swojej walizki wyjęła odpowiednią foremkę i przelała do niej ciasto. Nastawiła piekarnik i włożyła ciasto. W międzyczasie zaczęła mielić ser ze śmietaną i sokiem z puszki. Gdy spróbowała stwierdziła, że za mało słodkie, więc dolała zwykłego soku brzoskwiniowego. Ciasto upiekło się, więc je wyjęła i nałożyła masę, z góry roztrzepane białko i znów do piekarnika. Zaczęła kroić brzoskwinie i przypomniała sobie, jak Yui jej pomagała- jedną zjadała, jedną kroiła. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu i nie mogła nic z nimi robić. Uważała jednak, by nie kapały na owoce- mogłyby stać się słone.

- Coś się stało?- zaniepokojony głos zabrzmiał tuż nad jej uchem. Podskoczyła ze strachu i zacięła się w palec. Za nią stał Ryuuji i patrzył spokojnie- Poczułem nęcący zapach, gdy tylko wszedłem do domu i przyszedłem zobaczyć, kto coś piecze. Płakałaś, więc myślałem, że sobie coś zrobiłaś.

- Ni… Nie. Ale dziękuję za troskę- ręką przetarła oczy i wzięła kawałek papieru, by zatamować krew.

- Potnę je za ciebie, tylko powiedz mi jak.

Razem szybko skończyli. Teraz trzeba było jedynie odczekać, aż sernik się upiecze.

- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz piec.

- I na tym moje zdolności kulinarne się kończą.

Kiwnął głową.

- Jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy, to mnie zawołaj. Będę u siebie.

Jego pomoc nie była potrzebna. Gdy wyjęła blachę wszystko ładnie się opiekło i mogła dodać brzoskwinie. Jednak jeść można dopiero, gdy ostygnie i trochę poleży w lodówce. Zostało jej kilka brzoskwini, więc zaczęła je układać na wierzchu w kształt kwiatka. Już miała położyć ostatnią część, gdy ktoś znów przemówił prosto do jej ucha.

- Ładnie pachnie.

Podskoczyła po raz kolejny i tym razem upuściła brzoskwinie na podłogę. Zaklęła soczyście. Miało tak ładnie wyjść. Obróciła się wściekła. Sunako miała minę wystraszoną i nieco rozbawioną.

- Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz kląć.

- Wyrwało mi się. Nie będę w stanie dokończyć przystrojenia- kucnęła i zaczęła myć wodą podłogę w miejscu, w którym leżała brzoskwinia.

- Wybacz. Jak się czujesz? Lepiej?

- Trochę. Pieczenie zawsze mnie uspakaja i jest to też podziękowanie za to, co dla mnie robicie.

Sunako przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Chloe stwierdziła, że dziewczyna byłaby znacznie ładniejsza, gdyby nie malowała się tak ostro i nie nosiła o rozmiar za małego mundurka.

- Przesadzasz. Też byś tak zrobiła na naszym miejscu. A jeśli komuś już musisz dziękować, to temu ponurakowi- wskazała kciukiem na piętro- Choć zapewne nie będzie z tego powodu szczęśliwy i uraczy cię swoim zabójczym, i to w sensie dosłownym, spojrzeniem.

Skrzywiła się i uśmiechnęła krzywo, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

- Kiedy będzie gotowy?

- Za jakieś dwie godziny. Musi trochę poleżeć w lodówce. Chyba, że posiadacie jakieś chłodne pomieszczenie, w którym może wystygnąć.

- Postaw na parapecie od strony ogródka. Tam zawsze mocno wieje.

Wchodziła już na schody, ale zawahała się i wróciła. Była wyraźnie zażenowana.

- Umm… Chloe... Miałabym do ciebie prośbę, jeśli mogłabyś mi pomóc. Trzeba odebrać Suzu z podstawówki a ja zapomniałam o tym i się umówiłam. Mogłabyś po nią pójść? Błagam. Nie chcę prosić Ryuujiego. Pewnie by poszedł, ale jego mina doprowadziłaby mnie do szału.

- Nie ma problemu. Powiedz mi tylko gdzie i o której mam być.

Szeroki uśmiech. Może będzie im mogła jakoś pomóc.

Podstawówka, do której chodziła Suzu była dość daleko. Należało iść ponad godzinę na piechotę- żaden autobus tam nie dojeżdżał. Chloe stała przed szkołą nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. Bała się, że się spóźni, a tymczasem przyszła o wiele za wcześnie. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Dwie przecznice dalej mieszkał kiedyś jej przyjaciel, a dosłownie ulicę dalej było jej dawne mieszkanie. Nie chodziła do tej szkoły, w przeciwieństwie do Yui. Ona chciała być tam, gdzie Yoshiharu, a Yui wolała chodzić do klasy z koleżankami. Z tego co pamiętała, to ta podstawówka miała niezłą renomę i kładła nacisk na tradycję. Dlatego też mundurki były proste i w stonowanych kolorach, zabroniony był jakikolwiek przejaw mody. Zaśmiała się pod nosem. Gdyby tu chodziła, to pewnie by została wyrzucona zaraz po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Nie znosiła zasad, za to kochała je łamać. Nutka niebezpieczeństwa, adrenalina i satysfakcja- to było coś, co ona i Yoshiharu kochali. A przez co jej rodzice średnio raz na miesiąc byli wołani do szkoły. Choć i tak w przypadku większości ich psot dyrekcja nie doszła do tego, kto był za nie odpowiedzialny. Dzwonek. Musiała całkowicie skupić się na tłumie dzieciaków, by nie przeoczyć dziewczynki. W końcu ją znalazła- szła z grupą koleżanek i wymachiwała beztrosko plecakiem. Jedynie jej zielonkawe oczy różniły ją od reszty. Chloe już wcześniej doszła do wniosku, że ich ojciec nie mógł być japończykiem. Rudawe włosy Sunako, delikatne rysy Mizuki, zielone oczy Suzu. Jedynie Ryuuji wyglądał na pełnokrwistego japończyka.

- SUZU!!!

Dziewczynka zaczęła się rozglądać. Gdy tylko zobaczyła machającą Chloe od razu się rozpromieniła i był to ten rodzaj szczerego uśmiechu, na który nie można było nie odpowiedzieć tym samym.

- Chloe!- dziewczynka wpadła na nią z impetem i przytuliła się do niej z całej siły- Czemu tu jesteś? Gdzie Sunako? Dlaczego pachniesz ciastem? I wiesz co się dzisiaj stało? Wiesz, że pani od geografii mnie pochwaliła, bo potrafiłam powiedzieć gdzie leży Nowy Jork? Sprawdziłam wczoraj atlasie skąd przyjechałaś. To znaczy przyleciałaś, bo mama mówi, że nie można przejechać przez ocean. Ale przecież można przejechać przez jakieś tam morze, bo podobno zbudowali jakiś most. A skąd wiedziałaś gdzie jest moja szkoła? I skąd masz taką ładną bluzkę? Dlaczego się kulisz? Coś cię boli?

- Och, mój brzuch…

Chloe dosłownie dusiła się ze śmiechu. Suzu była bezbłędna. Nadawała z prędkością telegrafu, a ilość pytań, jaką zadała mogłaby nawet uczonego przyprawić o ból głowy.

- Więc po kolei. Jestem tu, bo Sunako mnie poprosiła. Coś jej wypadło.

- Pewnie znów chłopak- Suzu lekko zmarkotniała.

- Pachnę ciastem, bo upiekłam jedno i kiedy dojdziemy do domu powinno już być gotowe do zjedzenia. Nie przyleciałam z Nowego Jorku, tylko z North Platte w Nebrasce.

- Ciasto? – chyba tylko tę część zdania usłyszała- Jakie ciasto? Słodkie?

- Bardzo słodkie. Sernik z brzoskwiniami.

- A możemy iść szybciej? Poczułam się głodna.

Chloe wzięła od niej plecak i przyspieszyły. Gdy już widać było ich ulicę Suzu puściła się biegiem, więc nie miała wyboru i pobiegła za nią. Mała wiedziała, jak się biega. Odpowiednio stawiała stopy, oddech miała równy i oddychała prawidłowo. Jedynym problemem była spódniczka, która pętała się pomiędzy nogami. W spodniach byłoby jej wygodniej. Drzwi otworzyła im Mizuki.

- Widziałam, że zrobiłaś ciasto. Można je zjeść?

- Nie. Po co je jeść, skoro można popatrzeć? Żartowałam, chodź- Chloe zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że dziewczyna ma wciąż ten sam poważny wyraz twarzy? Pokroiła ciasto na odpowiednie kawałki i postawiła na stole.

- Jest Sunako?

- Nie, wyszła z godzinę temu- Mizuki oblizała widelec, a Suzu sięgała już po następny kawałek- To jest przepyszne, naprawdę. Powinnaś otworzyć cukiernię.

Chloe tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Pójdę po waszego brata.

- Rzadko jada słodycze.

- Trudno. Nie znam nikogo, kto by nie zjadł tych, robionych przeze mnie- zaśmiała się. Mizuki patrzyła na nią tak, jakby ją oceniała.

- Zobaczymy. Jak nie będzie się odzywał, to po prostu wejdź. Pewnie siedzi ze słuchawkami na uszach.

Chloe spokojnie weszła po schodach i kilka razy zastukała do drzwi. Zero odzewu. Nacisnęła klamkę i powoli otworzyła drzwi. Pokój Ryuujiego był malutki. Mieścił jedynie łóżko, regał i biurko. Nad łóżkiem wisiało sporo kartek z mnóstwem bazgrołów, w których Chloe rozpoznała ustawienia zawodników na boisku. Sama robiła podobne, choć zdecydowanie bardziej szczegółowe. To najwyraźniej są tylko szkice. Chłopak siedział tyłem do drzwi, przy biurku i zawzięcie coś skrobał na papierze. Ze słuchawek dobiegała muzyka. Chyba Joe Coker. Wykorzystała to, że nie widzi jej i przyjrzała się dokładnie ustawieniom. Kilka z nich było naprawdę ciekawych. Gdyby znaleźć zawodników o odpowiednich możliwościach, wtedy gol byłby pewny. Jednak większość była zupełnie niemożliwa- w liceum nie znajdzie się tylu dobrych zawodników i tylu głupich przeciwników, żeby dali się na to nabrać. Wyznawała zasadę, że każda technika ma swoją słabą stronę. Czasami jest to jeden zawodnik, czasem technika sama w sobie. Nagle jej wzrok przykuło jedno ustawienie. Identyczne z tym, jakie wymyśliła kilka lat temu. Dwóch obrońców na prawej stronie, jeden w centrum. Rozgrywający broni lewą stronę boiska i posyła piłki tam, gdzie przeciwnik się nie spodziewa. Napastnicy trzymający się blisko siebie i szybkie podania. Tuż przed bramką podanie do rozgrywającego, który w czasie, gdy przeciwnik skupiony jest na napastnikach podbiega prawie pod samą bramkę od lewego skrzydła. Rozgrywający jednakże musi wykonywać strzały rożne ze stuprocentową dokładnością. Jest to technika, której można użyć tylko raz w ciągu całego meczu. Kluczem jest zaskoczenie. Więc jeśli rozgrywający spartaczy strzał, wtedy całe zagranie jest bez sensu. Jednakże trzeba dużo zakładać- że przeciwnik skupi się wyłącznie na napastnikach, że rozgrywający nie zostanie kryty, że trafi i przede wszystkim- że uda mu się dobiec do bramki. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Widziała to zagranie tylko raz i zostało ono rozbite w najgorszy możliwy sposób- przeciwnik nie skupił się tylko na napastnikach, rozgrywający był kryty, w dodatku trafił ponad poprzeczką i w dodatku nie dotarł tam, gdzie być powinien. Tak oto legły jej marzenia o cudownej technice. W dodatku obrońcy nie dopilnowali lewego skrzydła i strzelono im bramkę, która przesądziła o przegranej. Pierwszy przegrany mecz w jej życiu. Głośne chrząknięcie wyrwało ją ze wspomnień. Ryuuji zdjął słuchawki, obrócił się do niej i w nonszalanckiej pozie obserwował ją spod zmarszczonych brwi. Oblała się rumieńcem, jakby przyłapano ją na czymś zakazanym.

- Przyszłaś tu po to, by grzebać w moich rzeczach?

- Pukałam. Przyszłam, żeby ci powiedzieć, że ciasto czeka na dole.

- Nie mogłaś po prostu mi powiedzieć i wyjść?

Czy on z niej kpił?

- Chciałam tak zrobić, dopóki nie zobaczyłam tych szkiców. Ciekawe ustawienia, choć większość z nich jest nierealna.

- To nie twoja sprawa. Nie zamierzam zejść na ciasto. Możesz już iść.

Obrócił się do niej plecami i sięgnął po słuchawki. Zalała ją złość. Więc to tak?! Ona przychodzi zaprosić go na ciasto, a on ją w mało elegancki sposób wyprasza z pokoju?! Odetchnęła i zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu. Pozwoliła, by kosmyk włosów spadł na jego ramię muskając policzek. Spiął się, a ona powstrzymała tryumfujący uśmiech.

- To ciasto nauczyła mnie piec moja mama. Zwykle ona kroiła dla mnie brzoskwinie- akurat smutek w jej głosie nie był udawany. Za to celowe było szeptanie praktycznie prosto do ucha- Czułam się źle, gdy sama musiałam je kroić, ale pomogłeś mi. Dlatego zależy mi na tym, byś zjadł kawałek.

Zrobiła krok do tyłu i przyjęła nieśmiałą pozę. Dawno nie robiła tej sztuczki. Nie lubiła manipulować ludźmi. Ostatni raz zrobiła to kilka lat temu, gdy z Yoshiharu byli w Niemczech i nie chciał iść do lekarza ze względu na mecz. Dopiero kilka dni po incydencie zdał sobie sprawę, że nim manipulowała. Nie odzywał się do niej przez ponad miesiąc, co było dla niej okrutną nauczką. A teraz robi to znów, tym razem ze złości i chęci dokuczenia. Spojrzał w jej stronę. Zrobiła sztuczkę z oczami. Mrugnęła kilka razy nadając im wilgotność, po czym spojrzała prosto w jego ciemne oczy. Zamrugała znów. Nieskromnie wiedziała, że ma piękne oczy. Duże, jak na japonkę, błękitne, lekko skośne z gęstymi, długimi, czarnymi rzęsami. Nie było mężczyzny, który nie uległby ich czarowi. Ryuuji też dał się złapać. Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany. Co gorsza, ona też nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku. Nigdy wcześniej coś takiego nie miało miejsca. Nie było w nim nic specjalnego. Wąskie, skośne oczy o ciemnobrązowych, jakby brudnych tęczówkach. Rzęsy gęste, lecz krótkie. Był brzydki. Długa, pociągła twarz z wyraźnie zaznaczonym podbródkiem. Mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, długi i wyglądający, jak złamany nos. Cera oliwkowa, jedyna nietypowa rzecz. Włosy ułożone w jakąś dziwną fryzurę, widać, że użyto do tego żelu. W dodatku wyglądał na starszego, niż był. Po prostu brzydki. A mimo to nie mogła oderwać wzroku. Kontakt wzrokowy przerwał on. Odchrząknął.

- Chyba jednak spróbuję tego ciasta skoro tak ci na tym zależy. Idziemy?

Wstał i wskazał ręką na drzwi. Nogi miała, jak z ołowiu, ale poszła. Cóż, przynajmniej mina Mizuki ją rozbawiła. Ryuuji wziął kawałek i krótko rzucił:

- Dobre.

W efekcie zjadł pięć kawałków. Chloe musiała się powstrzymywać od śmiechu. Była pewna, że od niechcenia zje jeden kawałek i pójdzie do swojej pieczary. Tymczasem poprosił o herbatę i wypytywał Mizuki o to, jak minął jej pierwszy dzień. Ta krzątała się w kuchni i odpowiadała.

- Całkiem spokojnie. Matematyk jest bardzo sympatyczny, nadajemy na tych samych falach. Za to słyszałam, że klasa C ma jakąś wredną kobietę, która już im zapowiedziała sprawdzian na za tydzień. Cieszę się, że z nią nie mam zajęć. Postanowiłam zapisać się do kółka fotograficznego. Nauczyciel powiedział, że mam dobre oko i niezły refleks. Muszę tylko popracować nad oświetleniem.

- To już wiem co dostaniesz na urodziny.

- Co takiego?

- Tajemnica.

- Powiedz mi!

Zrobiła smutną minkę, a Ryuuji od razu skapitulował. Chloe pomyślała, że właśnie znalazła jego słaby punkt.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Dostaniesz porządny aparat fotograficzny. Ten złom, który mamy w domu nie nadaje się do artystycznych zdjęć.

Mizuki aż podskoczyła z radości i rzuciła się bratu na szyję.

- Dziękuję!

- Nie ma problemu, tylko nie wieszaj się na mnie- odsunął ją lekko- Powiedz mi lepiej co z tą imprezą klasową?

- Niedługo wychodzę. Spotykamy się pod szkołą i stamtąd pójdziemy już całą grupą.

- Odprowadzę cię. Zostanę na boisku i sobie potrenuję. Wyślij mi sms-a o której skończycie i gdzie będziecie.

Wzniosła oczy do nieba.

- Mówisz to już chyba setny raz.

- A mówiłem ci, żebyś wysłała mi sms-a…

- Przestań, bo nie dostaniesz herbaty.

Parsknął, a Chloe zdziwiła jego zmiana. Rysy zelżały, czoło się wygładziło. Teraz widać było podobieństwo między nim a Sunako. Ona miała delikatniejszą twarz, ale układ oczu i czoła mieli identyczny. Mizuki wręcz przeciwnie- miała okrągłą buźkę, bardzo delikatną. Nie miała twarzy surowej, choć powaga, którą trzymała, nadawała jej doroślejszego wyglądu. Z kolei Suzu była po prostu słodka. W tej chwili siedziała i męczyła Mizuki, czy ta zrobi jej kilka zdjęć.

- Dla mamy, dla Rio, dla Sunako, dla Ryuujiego, dla Mizuki, dla mnie, dla Chloe, dla moich koleżanek…

- Czyli ile w końcu?

Mizuki zaczęła się śmiać. Mała zaczęła liczyć na paluszkach i po długich minutach wydukała, że tak około dziesięciu.

- Nie ma problemu.

Ryuuji wypił herbatę, pogłaskał obie siostry po głowie, podziękował z uśmiechem (!) za ciasto i poszedł. Mizuki spojrzała na nią bystro.

- Jak to zrobiłaś?

- Siła perswazji.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Mizuki wyciągnęła z szafy najładniejszą spódnicę, jaką miała. Rozłożyła ją na łóżku i zastanawiała się, czy nie będzie zbyt elegancko ubrana. Nie lubiła przesady w żadną stronę. Gdyby założyła spodnie byłaby na pewno jedyną dziewczyną ubraną w ten sposób. Pytanie tylko, czy jeśli założy tę spódnicę nie będzie przesadzać w drugą stronę. Ubrała ją i założyła do tego swoją ulubioną koszulkę. Przejrzała się w lustrze i pomyślała, że nie jest źle. Ale lepiej się zapyta. Poszła do pokoju Ryuujiego i bez pukania weszła (tylko ona i Suzu miały ten przywilej). Jak zwykle rozrysowywał jakąś nową taktykę. Od dwóch miesięcy nie robił nic innego.

- Tak, Mizuki?

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja?

Zawsze w jakiś sposób się rozumieli. Teraz także. Odwrócił się i lekko uśmiechnął. Rzadko pozwalał sobie na to, więc każda taka chwila niezmiernie ją radowała.

- A kto inny wchodziłby bez pukania i przyglądał mi się? Suzu od razu rzuca mi się na plecy.

- Przyszłam się zapytać, czy mogę tak iść. Czy nie jest to zbyt eleganckie?

Okręciła się wokół własnej osi. Ciemnozielona spódnica lekko się uniosła i zakręciła, a jedno ramiączko brązowej koszulki nieco jej opadło. Brat patrzył na nią tym swoim taksującym spojrzeniem, aż jej się głupio zrobiło. Nie lubiła tego zimnego wzroku. Po chwili jednak rozpogodził się.

- Bardzo ładnie. Ciężko mi powiedzieć, czy to nie jest zbyt eleganckie, ale chciałbym, żebyś nałożyła coś na górę. Wieczorem będzie chłodno. Wybacz, ale muszę wrócić do pracy.

Wściekła się. Nie o to jej chodziło. W kuchni znalazła mamę. Pałaszowała właśnie ciasto Chloe i czytała gazetę. Suzu wkładała naczynia do zlewu.

- Jak wyglądam? Mamo? Suzu?

- Bardzo ładnie, córeczko. Muszę sprawdzić czy nie napisali nic o konkursie literackim, na który wysłałam wiersz Sunako.

- Ślicznie, ślicznie. Też chcę taką spódniczkę.

I znów nie o to chodziło. Została jeszcze jednak osoba. Zapukała do pokoju Sunako. Ze środka słychać było zduszone: „wejść". Chloe akurat usiłowała wygrzebać coś ze swojej gigantycznej walizki. Widać było, że dopiero co płakała, a na ziemi leżało coś, co wyglądało, jak album na zdjęcia. Jednak na jej widok uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że jej słucha.

- Tylko koniecznie muszę coś znaleźć. Mimo to mów.

- Czy wyglądam dobrze? Idę na spotkanie klasowe, a nie chcę wyglądać zbyt elegancko, lub zbyt ordynarnie.

Chloe spojrzała na nią uważnie, z zaciekawieniem. I Mizuki już wiedziała, że Chloe zna powód, dla którego tak jej zależy na wyglądzie.

- Myślę, że ta koszulka jest zbyt kusa, choć niewątpliwie śliczna. Wiesz co? Poczekaj chwilkę.

Niemal zanurzyła się po pas głową w dół w walizce. Przez chwilę grzebała, po czym ze zduszonym okrzykiem radości wychynęła z bagażu. W ręce trzymała śliczną koszulkę- na Chloe pewnie jest nieco za długa, ale na nią pasowałaby idealnie. Dekolt w serek, krótki, rozcinany rękaw, cała w kolorze ciepłej czekolady. Chloe rzuciła jej koszulkę z dziwnym grymasem.

- Jest twoja.

- Nie mogę!

- Możesz. Mnie i tak się nie przyda. Należała do Yui. Nie miała na nią już miejsca w swoim gigantycznym bagażu.

- Tym bardziej nie mogę.

- Nie kłóć się ze mną. Nawiasem mówiąc- jak on się nazywa?

Mizuki cała oblała się gorącem.

- Masaru Akitoshi…

- Ładnie. No, leć już, bo się spóźnisz.

I wróciła do przerzucania rzeczy. Co chwila jakaś część ubrania lądowała na kupce, która leżała na łóżku Sunako.

- Ummm… Chloe… Może ci pomóc?

- Hm? Nie, nie trzeba. Dam radę. Aha- jeśli chcesz weź to, co leży na łóżku. To reszta rzeczy Yui. Zaśmieciła mi swoimi ciuchami całą torbę. Mam chyba więcej jej ubrań, niż swoich.

Próbowała żartować, choć było widać, że cierpi. Zaczęła wychodzić. Chloe szybko wstała, złapała kupkę i wcisnęła ją siłą w ramiona dziewczyny.

- Weź je. Proszę. I noś je. Będzie ci w nich bardzo ładnie.

Mizuki zaniosła te rzeczy do swojego pokoju i szybko je przejrzała. Ona i Yui miały podobny styl. Zalotny, ale jednocześnie dziewczęcy, wygodny i nawet nieco skromny. Zapukała w drzwi Ryuujiego i zeszła na dół, by założyć buty. Zastanawiała się czy lubi Chloe, czy nie. Nie była pewna. Z jednej strony była niesamowicie sympatyczna, silna i w jakiś sposób jej bliska. Ale Mizuki zazdrościła jej. Chloe była piękna, radosna nawet w chwilach ciężkich, pełna energii i nonszalancka. I przede wszystkim podobała się Ryuujiemu. Sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył wyraźnie jej to mówił. On starał się, jak zwykle zresztą, trzymać nerwy na wodzy, ale były chwile, które jej uważne oczy, wiecznie wpatrzone w podziwianego brata, zauważały chwile słabości. A ona lubiła mieć brata tylko dla siebie, był jej bliski, jak nikt inny. Rozumieli się bez słów, mieli podobny styl bycia. Nie chciała się z nim dzielić. Choć Chloe na liście priorytetów ewentualny związek ma pewnie hen hen daleko. Zresztą jej brat i tak nic nie zrobi w tym kierunku. Rano się zdradził, gdy biegali. Mruknął: „"Słabości- twe imię kobieta" (Hamlet- akt I). Wystarczy mi sam widok, nie będę robił z siebie głupca.". Sądził, że ona tego nie usłyszała. Dopóki nie ujrzała Masaru było jej bardzo przykro. Ale on swoją radością i zaraźliwym uśmiechem poprawił jej humor. Specjalnie dla niego tak się wystroiła. Ryuuji zbiegł ze schodów dukając przeprosiny za opóźnienie i już biegli.

- Czekaj! Nie mogę pojawić się zdyszana i spocona, jak nieziemskie stworzenie!

- Też prawda. Przepraszam.

Zwolnili i szli szybkim krokiem.

- Zerwałam ze swoim chłopakiem.

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. To był jeden z niewielu tematów, w których nie umieli się porozumieć.

- Chciał mnie kontrolować. Gdzie i z kim chodzę, a po co, a dlaczego, czy będzie tam jakiś chłopak. To zrobiło się męczące.

- W takim razie zrobiłaś dobrze, choć szkoda chłopaka.

- Daj spokój, nie lubiłeś go.

- Fakt. Ale i tak go szkoda. Niemiło jest być odrzuconym.

- Widziałeś Minako, zgadza się?

Zacisnął szczęki. Wiedziała, że to temat drażliwy.

- Ta… Była z Kubo. Od prawie pół roku są z sobą.

- Przykro mi.

- Dlaczego?- wzruszył ramionami, ale pięści dalej miał ściśnięte. Wiedziała, że na dzisiejszym treningu doprowadzi się do stanu, w którym ledwie będzie mógł ruszyć nogą- Przeszło mi. Została jedynie złość, żal i poczucie wstydu. Złość na siebie i poczucie wstydu, że dałem się nabrać, że ktoś może mnie lubić za to, jaki jestem. Żal mi Kubo, bo nie wie, w co się wpakował.

- Ja cię lubię za to, jaki jesteś.

Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał ją po głowie.

- Dobra z ciebie dziewucha. Byle tylko żaden z tych chłopczyków nie próbował mi ciebie zabrać. Wtedy będzie miał do czynienia ze mną.

Zrobił minę nazywaną przez nią „delikwencką", wypiął pierś do przodu, uniósł ręce, jakby nosił telewizory pod pachami, nogi lekko rozstawił i szedł kaczkowatym krokiem. Aż musiała przystanąć, bo ze śmiechu złożyła się w pół.

- No co? No co? Fikasz?

- Ciesz się, że nie widzi cię teraz twoja drużyna. Jak nic straciłbyś autorytet i swój image.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz- prychnął i odwrócił głowę ruchem, jaki Rio zwykła czynić, gdy miała swój napad humoru „księżniczki". To spowodowało jeszcze większy napad śmiechu. Choć z jednej strony było jej przykro. Wiedziała, że zrobił to, by odwieść ją od bolesnego dla niego tematu. Nie mogła go także spytać o Chloe, w jakiś sposób wymigałby się od odpowiedzi. W oszukiwaniu siebie miał mistrzostwo. Westchnęła. Był w tym niesamowicie podobny do Rio. Ona jednak wolała problemy wykrzyczeć, on je w sobie dusił. Mimo wszystko tęskniła za Rio. Wnosiła do domu niesamowicie dużo hałasu, z Sunako niemal się zabijały, a wszystko z powodu ich ojca. Jej najstarsza siostra nieustannie o nim mówiła, tęskniła i obwiniała matkę. Sunako i Ryuuji go nienawidzili, każde na swój sposób. Mizuki pamiętała jedynie rude włosy, zielone oczy i szeroki uśmiech. Ojciec był dla niej figurą, o którą toczyła się nieustanna walka i która powodowała ciągłe spory. Już za samo to miała powód by go nie lubić.

- Niedługo będziemy. Pamiętasz o…

- Sms-ie i informacji gdzie jesteśmy i o której koniec. Ciekawe, w jaki sposób zdobyłam stypendium naukowe, skoro mam tak kiepską pamięć?

Opuścił głowę. Myślała, że go uraziła, ale on skrywał uśmiech! Potrafił być niesamowicie irytujący i złośliwy. Uparty, jak osioł, a nawet gorzej. Niestety- było to rodzinne. Rio ubzdurała sobie, że znajdzie ojca, więc pojechała. Sunako nie chce słuchać o swoim stylu życia i ilości chłopaków. Suzu już teraz ma zdanie na każdy temat. Tylko ona jest zmienna, niestabilna. Zmienia zdanie co pół godziny. Będąc w domu bardzo chciała pójść na spotkanie klasowe. Teraz, gdy zobaczyła wszystkich stojących przed szkołą miała ochotę wziąć nogi za pas. Złapała brata za rękaw.

- Tchórzysz?

Nabijał się z niej! Wyraźnie sobie kpił!

- Idź do nich. Nie możesz teraz zawrócić. Już cię zauważyli.

Kilka osób machało do niej, reszta nawoływała.

- Wyślę wiadomość.

Wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w stronę boiska.

- Ale się guzdrzesz, dziewczyno. Czekaliśmy tylko na ciebie.

- Przepraszam. Musiałam kilka rzeczy zrobić w domu.

Makoto uśmiechnęła się do niej. Siedziała tuż obok niej, była spokojna i cicha. Nawet teraz ubrana w obszerny sweter i spódnicę sięgającą kostek wyglądała na dziwaczkę, ale Mizuki polubiła ją za otwarty umysł i słodycz.

- Dobrze, że jesteś. Bez ciebie byłoby smutno.

- Ej, Kanou! Ten senpai [starszy kolega w szkole] to twój brat, prawda?- Azura była śliczną dziewczyną z kręconymi włosami. Chwaliła się na prawo i lewo jaka to jest bogata, a jej tata sławny.

- Mhm.

- Jest wolny?

- Słucham?!- wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Pytam się, czy ma dziewczynę. Wiesz, nie jest najprzystojniejszy, ale nieźle się rusza, no i jest znany. Więc ma czy nie?

W Mizuki zagotowało się. Druga Minako!

- Ma. W dodatku ta dziewczyna mieszka z nami. Jest córką kuzynki mojej mamy.

„O rany, od kiedy kłamię?"


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Zwód, zwód, kopnięcie, zwód, zwód. Cieszył się ze swobody z jaką mógł kopać piłkę. Noga tylko trochę bolała. Musiał pokonać Kakegawę i Kubo w tym roku, po prostu musiał. Posłał mocną piłkę do bramki. Cholera, noga boli. Od kiedy Kubo zaczął grać w lidze licealnej od razu wszyscy ich porównywali ze zdecydowaną przewagą Kubo. Jego gra była wspaniała, trzeba mu to było przyznać. Szybki, zręczny, miał duży refleks. Prawdę mówiąc zazdrościł mu. Dorównywał mu techniką, ale zdecydowanie ustępował mu pola jeśli chodzi o relacje z innymi ludźmi. Jego drużyna oddałaby za niego życie, podczas, gdy jego ludzie najchętniej by go nie widzieli. I wiedział o tym dobrze. Wiedział także, że to jego wina. Piłka odbiła się od słupka pod kątem mniej więcej 48 stopni, więc z tą prędkością powinna znaleźć się w miejscu, gdzie on już stał i czekał, aż będzie mógł strzelić gola. Ten manewr zawsze doprowadzał obrońców i bramkarzy do szaleństwa, bo potrafił tak zrobić pod każdym kątem i w dowolnym miejscu bramki. Dla wprawy poćwiczył posyłanie piłek noga- słupek- noga. Nagle złapał go tak silny ból kolana, że aż przykucnął i cały spocił się z wysiłku.

- Cholera!!!- rąbnął pięścią w ziemię. Robił wszystko, by ta noga przestała go boleć. Zaczynał od powolnych spacerów, pływał na basenie, ćwiczył na siłowni. Wszystko, by wzmocnić nogę po kontuzji. A nabawił się jej w taki głupi sposób… Położył się na boisku i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Jak zwykle zobaczył tą samą scenę: stał z Minako w pobliżu ruchliwej ulicy. Tłumaczyła się, próbowała załagodzić cios. Ale cokolwiek by nie powiedziała efekt byłby taki sam: zostawiała go dla Kubo. W sumie nie mógł jej winić- dobry zawodnik, przystojny, sympatyczny, radosny. Nie to co on- dobry zawodnik, brzydki, mrukliwy, zamknięty w sobie. Rozumiał, ale bolało. Po czasie doszedł do wniosku, że to był ból zranionej dumy, nie serca. Był nią zauroczony, tym, że dostrzegła w nim mężczyznę. Krótko to trwało. Kilka spotkań, kilka meczów i rozstanie. Powiedział jej, że rozumie, choć jest mu przykro. Chciał pogłaskać ją ostatni raz na pożegnanie, ale ona wyrwała się i uciekła. Na ulicę. Akurat szybko jechał jakiś samochód. Uderzyłby ją, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Skoczył i siłą rozpędu upadli z daleka od trasy samochodu. Niestety, upadając uderzył się boleśnie w swoje lewe kolano i to pod dziwnym kątem. Od razu wiedział, że jest źle. Nawrzeszczał tylko na nią, że jeśli zamierza się zabijać, bo próbował ją pogłaskać po włosach, to niech robi to gdzieś z daleka od niego. Odprowadził Minako do domu i zaraz następnego dnia poszedł do szpitala. Wyrok- naderwany mięsień piszczelowy przedni. Nie będzie w stanie biegać bez obezwładniającego bólu. Został skierowany do ortopedy i kilku innych specjalistów. Każdy wypisał mu zwolnienie na trzy miesiące od zajęć wymagających nadwerężania nogi. Był pewien, że trener go zabije, gdy, wciąż kulejąc, pokazał mu tę kartkę. Seki i Nishio starali się go pocieszyć, ale to tylko wzmogło poczucie bezsilności. Nie wspominając o meczu z Kakegawą. Gdyby jakiś pierwszak go nie przytrzymał pobiegłby na boisko i pewnie zniszczył swoją karierę do końca zrywając mięsień, ale wiedział, że byłby w stanie wygrać. Jego rozpacz była zbyt wielka. Dostał sms-a. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni.

„Jesteśmy w tej knajpie, gdzie kiedyś Rio pracowała. Przyjdź za dwie godziny". Uśmiechnął się. Widocznie było całkiem nieźle, skoro chciała zostać. Pewnie to kwestia tej bluzki, było jej w niej naprawdę ładnie. Prezent od Chloe, a pośrednio od jej nieżyjącej siostry. Poczuł, że się czerwieni. To, co zrobiła, było perfidne. Osiągnęła cel, ale od pierwszej chwili wiedział, o co jej chodzi. Była nieziemsko piękna, zauważył to już na lotnisku. Potem wystarczyło kilka jej słów, by poczuł się zmieszany. Było to zupełnie inne uczucie od tego, które wywoływała Minako. Wspomnienie aksamitu włosów Chloe głaszczących jego policzek, ciepłego oddechu, który poczuł na uchu spowodowało jeszcze większy rumieniec. Czuł, że świeci w ciemnościach na czerwono. „Kolejny Rudolf, co? Rogi przyprawiła mi Minako, a Chloe świecący nos.". Zupełnie inne uczucie było, gdy spojrzała mu w oczy. Miał wrażenie, że poddała się własnej grze.

- Dobra, koniec głupich myśli- podniósł się. Kolano już nie dokuczało- Mam półtorej godziny na trening.

Biegał, kopał, trenował zwody, skakał i ćwiczył upadki (by w razie strzału z przewrotki upadając nic sobie nie zrobić). Zawsze jednak uderzał plecami ziemię i przez pewien czas brakowało mu powietrza. W końcu wściekł się na siebie i kopnął piłkę trochę za mocno. Uderzyła w okno kantorka trenera. Cholera, będzie musiał odkupić szybę. Spojrzał na zegarek i przestraszył się. Spotkanie klasowe jej siostry właśnie dobiegło końca. W biegu zadzwonił do niej, by nie wychodziła ze środka i czekała na niego. W normalnym stanie byłby tam w dziesięć minut, jednak po ciężkim treningu i z bólem nogi był dopiero po dwudziestu- zziajany, ociekający potem i brudny. Mizuki stała w otoczeniu kilku osób z klasy i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z rozbawieniem. Zdenerwowało go to.

- Co się gapicie?- warknął- Nie widzieliście piłkarza po treningu?

Złapał siostrę za ramię, ta w biegu się pożegnała i spokojnie poszła za nim.

- Bracie, nie powinieneś wszystkich straszyć.

- Nie moja wina, że jestem cały w piachu.

- Mówię o twoim tonie i wyrazie twarzy. Wiesz dobrze, że potrafisz przerazić kogoś tylko na niego patrząc.

- Nie moja…

- A właśnie, że twoja! I byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś nie straszył moich nowych znajomych! Bo są naprawdę sympatyczni!

Zacisnął zęby, zły na siebie. Najpierw wręcz pragnął, by znalazła sobie przyjaciół, a teraz sam jej to praktycznie uniemożliwia. Słusznie była wściekła.

- Przepraszam. Jeśli będzie trzeba to pójdę jutro i sam ich przeproszę.

- Nie trzeba. Wytłumaczę im, że masz problemy z komunikacją interpersonalną i za każdym razem, gdy próbujesz wymyślić jakąś ripostę zachowujesz się jak gbur. Pasuje?

- Cokolwiek sprawi ci radość.

Było mu głupio, nawet bardzo. A najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść.

- Coś się stało? Źle poszedł ci trening?

Uprzejmość i zainteresowanie. On zachowuje się niemiło, a ona okazuje troskę.

- Trochę. Dalej upadam na plecy. I będę musiał odkupić szybę do kantorka trenera.

- Znowu?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Lepiej opowiedz, jaką masz klasę.

- Dobrą, naprawdę. Dobrze trafiłam. Jest kilka osób, które mnie irytują, ale tylko trochę. Za to zaprzyjaźniłam się z Makoto, Masaru i kilkoma innymi osobami. Zamierzamy iść za tydzień na pokaz kółka teatralnego. Chciałbyś pójść z nami?

- Nie. W tym czasie mam rekrutację do drużyny. Muszę tam być.

- W mojej klasie jest chłopak, który bardzo chce się dostać do drużyny. Matsushita Hiroshi. Podobno jest całkiem niezły.

- Też tak słyszałem- skinął głową- Ale obawiam się, że może być zbyt pewny siebie.

- Niekoniecznie. Jest raczej wesołkiem niż bucem.

- Bucem? Cóż to za słowo?

- Em… Chodzi o to, że nie zadziera nosa.

- Nawet gdyby zadzierał, trener szybko by go tego oduczył.

- Dalej taki uparty i pewien swego?

- Taa…

Dalszą drogę przebyli w ciszy. Ryuuji starał się nie krzywić, noga mu niesamowicie dokuczała, bał się nawet, że nieco kuleje. Za to przyglądał się siostrze. Oczy się je świeciły, miała wypieki i ciągle się uśmiechała. Dobrze, że w końcu trafiła w dobre towarzystwo. Oby tak zostało. Gdy doszli do drzwi okazało się, że żadne z nich nie ma kluczy. Zapukali, a drzwi otworzyła im Chloe. Nos i brodę miała całe w mące, fartuch upaćkany ciastem. A mimo to była piękna. Zwłaszcza, gdy się uśmiechnęła, jak się później okazało- złośliwie.

- Tarzałeś się w błocie?- takie miłe powitanie.

- Sama lepiej nie wyglądasz.

Spojrzała w lustro i parsknęła.

- Uczę Suzu robić ciastka i miałyśmy mały wypadek z mąką.

- Siostrzyczko! Braciszku!- Suzu wbiegła cała w mące. Jej czarne włosy pokrywał biały puch.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś postarzała się o kilkadziesiąt lat- Mizuki pogłaskała małą po buzi ścierając jej trochę mąki.

- Bo robimy ciasteczka! I Chloe mówi, że mam do tego rękę! I mama powiedziała, że nie chce się uczyć, Sunako też nie chce. A wy chcecie się nauczyć? Tylko braciszku musisz się najpierw umyć, bo jesteś cały brudny i brzydko pachniesz, a ciasteczka muszą być ładne i muszą pachnąć cynamom… cymano… no, tym co tak słodko pachnie.

Zaczerwienił się. Nie było to zbyt delikatne ze strony Suzu. Wiedział, że po treningu nie pachnie najlepiej, ale nie musiała mu tego dawać do zrozumienia aż tak dosadnie.

- Pomogę i obiecuję, że najpierw pójdę się wykąpać. Mizuki?

- Nie wiem czy potrafię.

- Daj spokój!- Chloe krzyczała z kuchni- To prostsze niż zadania z matematyki! I znacznie smaczniejsze!

Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby chciała, ale się bała, więc jej pomógł. Złapał ją za ramię i po prostu wrzucił do kuchni. Wchodząc po schodach trzymał się mocno poręczy. Kolano niesamowicie go bolało. Zamknął drzwi i upadł na łóżko podkulając nogi. Ależ bolało. Próbował wyprostować nogę w kolanie i aż krzyknął z bólu.

- Cholera, maść jest na dole.

Zastanawiał się, czy sobie nie ulżyć i po prostu się nie rozpłakać z bólu. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie tego widział. Pukanie do drzwi.

- Nie wchodź! Przebieram się!

Jeśli to była Mizuki to po samym głosie pozna, że coś jest nie tak. Ale to nie ona. Udało mu się usiąść, ale lewa noga wciąż była podkurczona. Zaczął ją masować tak, jak nakazał mu lekarz w razie nagłego bólu. Nie pomagało, cały mięsień się skurczył i ten okropny skurcz nie chciał puścić. Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, do pokoju weszła Chloe. W jednej ręce trzymała mokry ręcznik, w drugiej kubek. Zamknęła drzwi kopnięciem.

- Podciągnij nogawkę na lewej nodze. Woda ścieka mi po ręce, więc jakbyś mógł się pospieszyć, byłoby miło.

Było mu głupio, ale zrobił co kazała. Rzuciła mu na kolano gorący ręcznik. Dopiero co musiała namoczyć go we wrzątku i pewnie poparzyła sobie dłonie. Jednak nawet się nie skrzywiła.

- Wiesz, że jesteś głupi? Przy takiej kontuzji nie powinieneś mocno trenować.

Uklękła przy jego nodze, zdjęła ręcznik i z kubka zaczęła nakładać jakąś nieprzyjemnie pachnącą papkę. Co mu przypomniało, że sam najpiękniej nie pachnie i zrobiło mu się jeszcze głupiej.

- To zioła, które rozgrzeją ci mięśnie i skurcz powinien puścić. Połóż na to gorący ręcznik i posiedź tak z dwadzieścia minut. Po tym powinieneś już bez problemu ruszać nogą.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Widywałam gorsze kontuzje i zawsze potrafiłam spowodować, że ból odchodził. Jak tylko weszliście zauważyłam, że przetrenowałeś. Twoje ruchy wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że twoja lewa noga boli w kolanie. Mizuki dodała do tego, że się martwi, czy twoja kontuzja się nie odnowi. Naderwane ścięgno, prawda?

- Tak. Pół roku temu.

- Dziwne, że jej nie zaleczyłeś.

- Zaleczyłem, ale nie mogę trenować zbyt wiele. A dziś mój trening był zbyt intensywny.

- W takim razie wiesz już, czego robić nie możesz- wstała i podeszła do drzwi- Za pół godziny widzę cię umytego i normalnie ruszającego się w kuchni. Ktoś musi wycinać gwiazdki z ciasta.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Mizuki zbudził dopiero Ryuuji. Potrząsał jej ramieniem.

- Wstawaj! Zaspaliśmy. Jeśli zaraz nie wyjdziemy, to nie zdążymy!

Rzucał w nią różnymi częściami jej mundurka, a ona szybko pakowała plecak. On wybiegł i zaczął krzyczeć do mamy, że nie będą jeść śniadania i lepiej, żeby już teraz zaczęła budzić Sunako, bo jak nic się spóźni. Wpadła szybko do pokoju Sunako i ignorując jej protestu zaczęła budzić Chloe. Dziewczyna spała i widać było, że większą część nocy przepłakała. Czerwone obwódki wokół oczu wyraźnie to mówiły.

- Co się dzieje?

Mrużyła oczy, jakby zastanawiała się, co tu robi.

- Błagam, uczesz mnie szybko. Tak, jak wczoraj.

Po minucie już była na dole i wiązała buty. Chloe zeszła ziewając w pidżamie i poszła do kuchni. Wróciła z dwoma woreczkami.

- Ale my już mamy śniadanie.

- To ciasteczka. Zasłużyliście na nie. W końcu odwaliliście większą część roboty.

Załapali je i już biegli do szkoły. Robili ciastka do późna, Suzu zasnęła z nosem w jednym z ciastek, które dekorowała, więc mama zabrała ją do łóżka. Sunako powąchała i stwierdziła, że chce choć jedno i wróciła do pokoju. Oni zaś siedzieli do drugiej w nocy lepiąc, piekąc i dekorując. Ryuuji lepił, Chloe piekła, a ona dekorowała, jak tylko się jej podobało. Miała do dyspozycji kolorową posypkę, podgrzaną czekoladę, cukier trzcinowy i wiórki kokosowe. Co chwila próbowali, więc nie zostało ich tak wiele. Oni poszli spać, a Chloe jeszcze została, by zmyć naczynia. I, jak się okazało, przygotować im śniadanie. Już w szkole, gdy się rozdzielili, zauważyła, że dostała te ciasteczka, które jej najbardziej smakowały- z czekoladową polewą i wiórkami na wierzchu. Mogła się założyć, że jej brat dostał te z cukrem trzcinowym i posypką, Suzu z samą czekoladą, Sunako z posypką. Na pierwszą lekcję spóźniła się tylko trochę. Za to na przerwie sięgnęła po paczuszkę od Chloe.

- Mmmm…- Makoto wąchała powietrze- Coś tu słodko pachnie. Przyznaj się- co tam masz?

- Ciasteczka, które upiekliśmy w domu.

- Pieczesz?

- Ja? Nie. Chloe piecze.

- Kolejna z twoich sióstr?- zdążyły sobie już powiedzieć wszystko. Mizuki wiedziała, że Makoto mieszka sama. Jej rodzice wyjechali za granicę wraz z jej młodszym bratem, ona chciała zostać w kraju, więc poprosili sąsiadkę, by miała na nią oko i pojechali. Mako-chan, jak Mizuki lubiła ją nazywać, była wspaniałą kucharką i już umówiły się, że w sobotę przyjdzie do niej na obiad.

- Nie, to nie moja siostra. Ona chwilowo z nami mieszka.

Mako-chan nie była natarczywa, jedynie spojrzenie i lekkie przechylenie głowy sugerowały, że chce wiedzieć więcej.

- Tylko nikomu o tym nie mów. Widzisz, przedwczoraj, była ta katastrofa i…

Jej przyjaciółka słuchała zaciekawiona. Wydawała różne dźwięki podczas opowieści, kilka razy się zaśmiała. Rozumiały się dobrze.

- Masz dobrą rodzinę, Mizuki. Moi rodzice nie przygarnęliby pod dach nieznanej osoby.

- Przecież nie mogliśmy jej wyrzucić. Twoi rodzice postąpiliby tak samo.

- Kto wie… Czekaj, czekaj. Katastrofa była przedwczoraj?

- No tak.

Mako-chan zrobiła wielkie oczy i rzuciła się szperać w swojej torbie. Po chwili wyciągnęła gazetę.

- Spójrz tutaj. Dziś pojawił się artykuł, że dwa dni temu z tego właśnie lotniska została porwana młoda dziewczyna. Ciało znaleziono wczoraj. Została brutalnie zgwałcona i uduszona. Sprawcę złapano dziś z samego rana. Dziewczyna podobno nie broniła się, bo była w szoku. W katastrofie straciła matkę.

Mizuki zaschło w ustach. Jak powiedział Ryuuji? _„Ona była i dalej jest w takim stanie, że każdy mógł ją po prostu stamtąd zabrać." _Ciekawe, czy wie, od czego ją uchronił?

- Nie rób takiej miny. Nic się nie stało twojej koleżance, prawda?

- Nie. Ale jakie to głupie, prawda? Chloe przeżyła, bo mój brat prawie zabił się o jej walizkę, a tamta dziewczyna była w takiej samej sytuacji. Głupie, że nikt jej nie zaproponował pomocy.

- Przesadzasz. Nie martw się. A właśnie. Co ugryzło wczoraj senpaia? Naprawdę nas wystraszył.

- Źle mu poszedł trening i wybił szybę- zaśmiała się cicho- On potrafi robić takie miny, że inni musieliby się napracować, żeby wywrzeć takie wrażenie. Ale jest naprawdę dobry. On wycinał te wszystkie gwiazdki.

Mako-chan tylko parsknęła śmiechem i zjadła ciastko.

- Pyszne! Mmm… Kokos i czekolada. Pychota.

- Ja je ozdabiałam! Zaraz pokażę ci…- sięgnęła do torby chcąc wyciągnąć aparat. Postanowiła zostać papparazzi i strzelać zdjęcia tak, by nikt tego nie widział. Wczoraj udało się jej sfotografować Suzu w chwili, gdy wywracała się wyrzucając gorące ciasteczka na kolana Ryuujiego, na zdjęciu jej brat właśnie się podrywał, a Chloe słaniała się ze śmiechu. Było także zdjęcie jej siostry śpiącej z nosem w cieście, Ryuujiego spoglądającego na Chloe rozmarzonym wzrokiem i następne, na którym Chloe upuściła mąkę. Na zdjęciu pył dopiero wzbijał się w powietrze. Miała oko i refleks, mogła zostać dobrym fotografem. Jedynym minusem jest to, że ona sama nie będzie miała zdjęć. Trudno. Aparat był na miejscu, ale nie było śniadania! Jęknęła głośno.

- Co się stało?

- Zaspaliśmy dziś i nie zabrałam śniadania. Brat pewnie też zapomniał. A oboje mamy dziś zajęcia do późna.

- Podzielę się z tobą.

Pokręciła głową. Mako-chan brała mało jedzenia do szkoły, nie potrzebowała dużej ilości. Mizuki za to była żarłokiem. To, co Mako-chan jadła przez cały dzień, jej starczyłoby na jeden posiłek.

- Jakoś dam radę. Teraz pokażę ci zdjęcia. Tylko musisz trzymać w tajemnicy wzrok mojego brata!

- Dlaczego?

- On ma swój image milczącego indywidualisty. Rozumiesz?

- Nie. Ale będę milczeć.

Uśmiała się nad upadającą Suzu.

- Jaka ona słodka! Podobna do ciebie. Gdybyś zapuściła włosy byłoby ci ładniej.

- Może teraz zapuszczę, już nie będę pływać.

- To jest Chloe? Ta piękna dziewczyna z długimi włosami?

- Tak.

- Jaka ona jest?

- Ciężko powiedzieć. Na pewno jest twarda. Dopiero co straciła całą rodzinę, a mimo to stara się trzymać jak najlepiej. W dzień, przy wszystkich, uśmiecha się i rzuca żartami. Ale kiedy tylko jest sama, bądź kiedy śpi, wtedy płacze. Ma poczucie humoru, wspaniale piecze ciastka, ale tak naprawdę to wszystko co o niej wiem. Jeszcze to, że koniecznie chce nam odpłacić za to, co dla niej robimy. Wczoraj Ryuuji przetrenował i odnowiła mu się kontuzja, a ona w jakiś sposób mu pomogła. Pół godziny później już mógł skakać.

- Wiesz, to i tak dużo jak na dwa dni, z czego pierwszego tylko płakała.

- Mhm… A właśnie, właśnie. Co tam u ciebie? Rodzice się odzywali?

- Tak, wczoraj mamie udało się dostać miejsce w sanatorium, choć nie było łatwo. Tata stara się dalej pisać, a mój brat jakoś zaaklimatyzował się w nowej szkole. Tylko narzeka na brak ładnych dziewczyn.

Mama Mako-chan miała raka i lekarze zalecili jej po chemioterapii zmianę klimatu, więc pojechali do Austrii, gdzie jest wiele sanatoriów i rześki klimat. Jednak mimo mnogości sanatoriów mama Mako-chan musiała pół roku wcześniej dać swoje nazwisko na listę oczekujących. Jej tata był znanym profesorem genetyki i wykładał na tamtejszym uniwersytecie oraz pisał swoją książkę, za którą japońskie wydawnictwo zaproponowało mu naprawdę dużo. Akurat tyle, by jej mama nie musiała martwić się o koszta pobytu. W gazecie, którą miała Mako-chan były także dowcipy, więc zaczęły je czytać i śmiać się na głos. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Masaru i Matsushita. Ci dwaj trzymali się razem, pewnie dlatego, że obaj lubili błaznować. Śmiali się właśnie z dowcipu o kappie, gdy do klasy wszedł Ryuuji. Speszył się, bo wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. To znaczy, Mizuki zauważyła, że się speszył, bo inni dostrzegli jedynie wściekły grymas i od razu umilkli. Podszedł szybko do jej stolika, postawił śniadanie na biurku.

- Sunako przyniosła, bo oboje zapomnieliśmy- i już go nie było. Po jego wyjściu zrobiło się jakby cieplej.

- On zawsze jest taki wściekły od rana?

Matsushita patrzył na drzwi.

- On nie jest wściekły. Ma po prostu taką mimikę. Ten grymas przed chwilą, to było zmieszanie. Nie lubi, gdy wszyscy na niego patrzą.

- Zmieszanie? Musiałbym być wkurzony na maksa, żeby zrobić taką minę.

- Wierz mi, nie chciałbyś go zobaczyć, gdy jest wkurzony choćby trochę- uśmiechnęła się- Wszyscy sądzą, że jest przerażający, co wcale nie ułatwia mu życia. To nie jego wina, że ma taką twarz.

- Sunako-senpai jest jego bliźniaczką, prawda?

- Skąd wiesz?

Matsushita spłonił się. Wyglądał jak dorodny burak.

- Jestem w tej szkole ze względu na podziw dla jego gry. Moja koleżanka była tu senpaiem, ale bardziej interesowały ją plotki, niż styl gry, więc dowiedziałem się wielu nieprzydatnych informacji.

Zaczęła się śmiać.

- Tak, są bliźniakami, choć różnią się wszystkim. Ale mniejsza o to. ITADAKIMASU!!!

I pokładała się ze śmiechu widząc ich zdziwienie ile potrafi zjeść.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Sunako była w złym humorze. Nie dość, że zaspała, to jeszcze musiała dostarczyć śniadanie swojemu rodzeństwu. Na szczęście wmusiła Ryuujiemu pudełko dla Mizuki i wiedziała, że pójdzie je zanieść. Usiadła na krześle i zaczęła piłować paznokcie i plotkować z koleżankami.

- Sunako, zamierzasz z nim zerwać?

- Z Shingo? Już to zrobiłam wczoraj, gdy zaprosił mnie do kina. Wyobraźcie sobie, że chciał iść do hotelu!

Zaśmiały się złośliwie.

- Co?

- Nic. Jesteś chyba jedyną licealistką, która jeszcze TEGO nie robiła. Niektórzy faceci mogą cię uznać za nudną.

- Nie obchodzi mnie żaden mężczyzna, któremu chodzi tylko o to. Chciałabym móc z kimś po prostu pójść na kawę i porozmawiać, bez żadnych podtekstów. A wszyscy, z którymi się spotykam już po dwóch spotkaniach chcą więcej. Nie rozumiem dlaczego, skoro dopiero na drugiej randce ewentualnie pozwalam na pocałunek!

- Sprawiasz wrażenie łatwej, ot co.

- No wiesz co! Chociaż ty mogłabyś mnie pocieszyć, Asuka.

- Spójrz na Yuiko, skończysz jak ona.

- Yuiko? To wnuczka dyrektora, tak?

- Tak. Jest ładna, ale już wiadomo w całej szkole, że nie pozwala się dotknąć. Od roku z nikim się nie umówiła. A raczej nikt nie chciał się z nią umówić.

- Jak na razie nie narzekam na brak zainteresowania. W końcu znajdę kogoś właściwego.

- Jesteś okropna. Może umów się z jakimś kolegą twojego brata?

- On nie ma kolegów.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. A szkoda, bo było kilku fajnych chłopaków w drużynie.

- No to może w twojej sekcji ikebany?

- Żartujesz sobie, prawda? Faceci, którzy układają kwiaty, to najczęściej homo.

- Generalizujesz. W zeszłym roku poznałam gościa, który lubił bawić się w układanie kwiatów.

- I co?

- I po dwóch miesiącach spotykania się okazało się, że jest żonaty.

- Faktycznie pocieszające.

- Chodzi mi o to, że to, że układa kwiaty, nie oznacza, że jest homo.

Sunako rozmasowała skronie. Od rana bolała ją głowa, w dodatku martwiła się o Chloe. Dziewczyna od rana buszowała w swojej walizce, w końcu poprosiła ją o pomoc. Nie wiedziała w co się ubrać na spotkanie z szefem swojego ojca. Musiała wyglądać poważnie, a nie wiedziała, co założyć.

- Przede wszystkim uczesz włosy- poradziła jej Sunako- Wyglądasz, jakbyś tapirowała sobie włosy. Po drugie odejdź od tej walizki, bo w końcu ją zniszczysz kompletnie.

Wygrzebała ładny komplecik i podała zrozpaczonej dziewczynie. Podziękowała i przy wyjściu wcisnęła jej w dłoń ciasteczka, które okazały się przepyszne. W głębi duszy Sunako nie chciała, by Chloe się wyprowadziła. Przyzwyczaiła się do obecności dziewczyny, nawet do jej chlipania w nocy. Jej samej robiło się przykro, gdy tylko to słyszała. Z jednej strony chciała jej pomóc, z drugiej wiedziała, że nie zostałoby to przyjęte z wdzięcznością, tylko z zażenowaniem. Westchnęła i spojrzała na zegarek. Kończyła lekcje dopiero za trzy godziny, a za dziesięć minut zacznie się lekcja. Spojrzała za okno i wpatrywała się nieprzytomnie w jedno miejsce, dopóki do jej świadomości nie dotarło, co widzi. Przed szkołą stała Chloe, cały czas w swoich czarnych spodniach i eleganckiej, białej bluzce i rozglądała się niepewnie. Sunako podskoczyła i rzuciła się do wyjścia. Chciała skręcić w prawo i popędzić na dół, ale zmieniła zdanie. Wpadła do klasy Ryuujiego. Siedział na swoim zwykłym miejscu i właśnie ślęczał razem z dwoma chłopakami z drużyny nad jakimś wykresem.

- Ryuuji! Rusz się!

Podniósł głowę i widząc jej zaniepokojoną minę rzucił: „Zaraz wracam" i już był przy drzwiach.

- Co się stało?

Ale ona już biegła. Bez problemu ją dogonił.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć?

- Przed szkołą stoi Chloe.

Spojrzał na nią zszokowany. Cóż, widocznie żadne z nich się tego nie spodziewało. Wybiegli przed szkołę i prawie na nią wpadli tuż za wejściem. Gapiła się na nich.

- To wasza szkoła?!

Sunako zastanowiła się co ją tak przeraziło. Otworzyła usta i spoglądała to na jedno, to na drugie.

- Nasza. Czy coś się stało? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

- Zdziwiłam się- parsknęła śmiechem- zapowiada się wesoło.

- Jak ci poszło u szefa?

Zacisnęła szczęki.

- Nienajlepiej. Okazało się, że tata był ubezpieczony, ale nie na tyle, by było mnie stać na własne mieszkanie. Muszę znaleźć pracę.

- I co zamierzasz?- Ryuuji zapytał się i patrzył na nią niespokojnie. On wie, jakie to uczucie, nie móc w stanie nic zrobić. Widziała, jaki był załamany, gdy Fujita East przegrywała, a on musiał siedzieć na ławce.

- Znaleźć pracę, a co innego powiedziałam? A teraz was przepraszam, ale mam iść do dyrektora tej placówki. Możecie mnie pokierować?

Sunako spojrzała na nią zszokowana. Dyrektor był starszym mężczyzną, niesamowicie ostrym i trzymającym się tradycji. Co on mógł od niej chcieć?

- Chodź, pokażemy ci drogę.

Weszli do szkoły. Wszyscy oglądali się za nimi. Nic dziwnego. Chloe była przepiękna, choć ten zdecydowany wyraz twarzy nadawał jej jakiejś hardości, wysyłał sygnały: „nie podchodź!". Zaprowadzili ją, aż pod gabinet dyrektora i musieli biec, bo zadzwonił dzwonek. Wpadła do sali cała zziajana i niestety musiała odstać swoje za karę. Zżerała ją ciekawość, ale wiedziała, że i tak wszystkiego dowie się w domu.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Tymczasem Chloe skończyła rozmowę z dyrektorem, całkiem miłym staruszkiem, który w pełni zrozumiał jej sytuację i możliwości. Zaśmiała się po raz kolejny na myśl o tym, że to akurat szkoła jej wybawicieli. Oj, będzie wesoło, będzie. Spokojnym krokiem ruszyła do agencji zarządzania nieruchomościami i spisała umowę. Pierwsze kilka rat wpłaci od razu za pieniądze z ubezpieczenia, resztę będzie spłacać co miesiąc. Mieszkanie było własnościowe, więc drogie, jak wszyscy diabli, ale było warto. Po pierwsze- dobrze usytuowane. Blisko stacji metra, w dzielnicy, gdzie jest pełno młodych ludzi, którzy, żeby umówić się na randki muszą jeździć do centrum. I przede wszystkim- blisko domu Kanou. Było jej z nimi dobrze, ale nie chciała dłużej z nimi mieszkać. Czuła się źle będąc na ich utrzymaniu i czuła się niepewnie będąc tak blisko Ryuujiego. Po wczorajszym robieniu ciastek poczuła się zbyt zżyta z nim i resztą rodziny. Wzięła klucze do swojego nowego domu i pognała w dół ulicy. Po dłuższym czasie stanęła naprzeciwko niewielkiego, piętrowego domku. Otworzyła drzwi i w głowie zapisała sobie konieczność kupienia smaru do zawiasów. Strasznie skrzypią. W tym domu mieszkała dwa lata temu jakaś rodzina, ale wyprowadzili się. Chloe już złożyła odpowiednie dokumenty do urzędu miasta, na otworzenie działalności gospodarczej. Cukiernia i herbaciarnia w jednym miejscu, to był dobry pomysł. Trzeba będzie kupić stoliki, krzesła, nakrycia, filiżanki i świeczniki. Do tego zdjąć to obrzydliwe linoleum i położyć kafelki, najlepiej kamienne, by pasowały do wyłożonych drewnianą boazerią ścian. W domku były dwie toalety- jedna na dole i druga, wraz z łazienką, na piętrze. To jej znacznie ułatwi życie. Jest aneks kuchenny. Do kupienia: duuuży piec, dwie kuchenki gazowe, klasyczne palenisko (niektóre wypieki wolała robić w sposób tradycyjny- na wolnym ogniu, smakowały lepiej). Do tego kilka blatów, zlew, lodówka i najlepiej zmywarka. Usunąć alarm przeciwpożarowy(przy palenisku będzie cały czas aktywny), założyć antywłamaniowy. Wymienić drzwi na mocniejsze, z przodu dać kratę (samotnie mieszkająca dziewczyna, sklep, który daje jakieś dochody, niewielkie zabezpieczenia- to wszystko może przyciągać złodziei). Kraty także na okna- w dzień będzie je można rozłożyć, będą ładnie wyglądać. Elektryk, hydraulik i konstruktor budowlany, by sprawdzili, czy dom nadaje się do zamieszkania. Elektryka poprosić o dodatkowe dwadzieścia gniazdek. Weszła na piętro. Schody skrzypią, ale to nie problem. Będzie wiedziała, czy ktoś wchodzi. Trzy pary drzwi. Z lewej łazienka- malutka, ledwie mieści się pralka, zlew, toaleta i niewielka kabina prysznicowa. Z jej wzrostem nic więcej jej nie potrzeba. Drzwi na wprost schodów- mały pokoik. Ech… Całkowicie pusty. Do kupienia- łóżko, małe biurko, niewielki stoliczek, szafa i dywan, żeby nie było zimno w stopy. Pokój na prawo- jeszcze mniejszy, stała w nim szafa. W myślach skreśliła szafę z sypialni i postanowiła kupić sobie duże łoże. Przynajmniej wygodnie będzie się spało. I przydałoby się w obu pokojach posprzątać i przemalować ściany. Zeszła na dół i poszukała zejścia do piwnicy. Piwnica była niewielka, żadnego wejścia z zewnątrz, co ułatwiało sprawę. Kilka rur, hydraulik będzie musiał sprawdzić ich jakość. Zimno, więc kiedy wstawi się tu półki będzie można przechowywać przetwory. Zadowolona wróciła na parter, zamknęła drzwi i poszła do tymczasowego domu. Dojście tam zajęło jej niecałe pięć minut. Było już dość późno, spisanie umowy potrwało więcej, niż sądziła. Akira podawała kolację, reszta rodziny siedziała przy stole.

- Chloe, chodź szybko bo wystygnie!

- Ciasteczka były pyszne! Koleżankom smakowały!

- Co robiłaś w szkole?

- Jak poszło u szefa?

- Chcesz herbaty?

Poczuła się swojsko i przez chwilę żałowała, że zamierza się wyprowadzić. Dopóki nie spojrzała na kolację. Była wyjątkowo uboga, a przez nią każdy dostawał jeszcze mniejszą porcję. Dobrze, że dostała pracę i będzie mogła przez najbliższy miesiąc dokładać do domowego budżetu. W dodatku, gdy spojrzała na Ryuujiego postanowiła wynieść się najszybciej, jak się da. To nienormalne, że patrząc na niego ma albo kompletną pustkę w głowie, albo dziwne myśli.

- Coś się stało?

- Eee… Nie, nie. Właśnie kupiłam mieszkanie dwie przecznice stąd.

Sunako i Mizuki o mało się nie udławiły, Ryuujiemu spadł ryż, a Suzu się popłakała. Poczuła się głupio- tyle im zawdzięczała, a widocznie robiła im przykrość swoją ucieczką.

- Kiedy zamierzasz się wyprowadzić?

- Akira, ryż ci się rozgotuje. Mniej więcej za miesiąc. Muszę kupić trochę sprzętu, mieszkanie jest zupełnie puste. Znalazłam pracę, więc dołożę także do budżetu domowego, nie chcę być na waszym garnuszku.

- Pracę? Gdzie?

- Do jutra niech to będzie tajemnicą, dobrze? Właśnie, właśnie. Czy znacie może dobrego hydraulika, elektryka i konstruktora budowlanego? Muszę sprawdzić w jakim stanie jest całe mieszkanie.

- Popytam w pracy. Przykro mi, że tak szybko odchodzisz.

- Będę mieszkać pięć minut stąd, więc jeśli dalej będziecie mnie chcieli widzieć, to wpadnę raz na jakiś czas.

Starała się żartować, ale atmosfera była ciężka. Sunako i Mizuki szybko zjadły i poszły do pokojów. Ryuuji wyszedł biegać, a Suzu rzuciła się jej na szyję i zaczęła płakać.

- Ej, mała… Przecież będziesz do mnie przychodzić, prawda? Kto inny pomógłby mi robić ciasteczka?

- Pójdziesz sobie, jak Rio! I nie wrócisz!

- Ja nigdzie nie idę.

„I wcale nie chcę. Ale muszę.".


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Ryuuji był od rana w złym humorze. Choć gdyby był wobec siebie szczery, to przyznałby się, że był wściekły od momentu, gdy Chloe powiedziała o swoim nowym domu. Uderzył pięścią w mur okalający szkołę. Szlag by ją trafił! Nie zwrócił uwagi, że inni uczniowie na widok jego miny i obłupanej cegły uciekali. Nawet Seki, który przed jego wyładowaniem złości zamierzał podejść się przywitać, od razu uciekł. Rozprostował palce, nawet nie bolały. Szlag jaśnisty trafiłby Chloe, jej nowe mieszkanie, jego uczucia do niej i w ogóle jego całego! Zmienił szybko buty i niczym chmura gradowa ruszył do klasy. Rozumiał jej chęć wolności, ale to wyglądało, jakby od nich uciekała! A może… Może on się zdradził jakoś ze swoimi uczuciami, choćby wtedy, gdy zapraszała go na ciasto? I pewnie teraz chce jakoś odejść, żeby nie psuć atmosfery mówieniem mu wprost, żeby trzymał się z daleka. Wpadł do klasy, od razu wszyscy usunęli się prawie pod ściany. Walnął torbą o ławkę, usiadł, założył nogę na nogę i gapił się za okno. Ależ był wściekły! Ostatnim razem tak się wściekł, gdy się dowiedział, że nie będzie mógł grać w finale. Cholerna kobieta! Zawsze był pewien, że ceni w dziewczynach wnętrze, nie urodę. Więc dlaczego tak bardzo mu się podobała, że aż nie mógł od niej oderwać wzroku? Już na lotnisku poczuł do niej coś więcej niż sympatię, ale przecież to nie mogła być ta cholerna miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia! Wyglądała wtedy okropnie- cała zasmarkana, zapłakana, potargana. Wtedy na pewno nie była piękna. Więc, do cholery, co się działo?! Nerwowo machał piętą i nawet nie zauważył wejścia nauczyciela. Ten musiał go kilka razy zawołać, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę. Spojrzał w stronę tablicy. Matma. Nauczyciel aż się cofnął na widok jego wściekłej miny.

- Eee… Kanou, wszystko w porządku? Mógłbyś odpowiedzieć na zadanie?

- Pierwsze: x równa się 12. Drugie: przeciwprostokątna wynosi 26 cm. Trzecie: pierwiastek z trzech. Czwarte: 8 razy pierwiastek z siedmiu w nawiasie, plus 5 razy pierwiastek z 27. Piąte: pi razy 24. Szóste: 120 stopni. Siódme: dwadzieścia siedem litrów. Ósme: wysokość równa się 13 centymetrów.

Powiedział wszystko jednym tchem jedynie rzucając okiem na tablicę. Nauczyciel jedynie podrapał się po nosie zaglądając w swoje notatki.

- Eee… Wszystko dobrze, ale miałeś rozwiązać tylko jedno. To były zadania na CAŁĄ lekcję. Ale dobrze, dobrze. Wstawię ci najwyższą ocenę i wymyślę zaraz coś innego.

Wściekły, tym razem na siebie, znów spojrzał w okno. Wiedział, że cała klasa patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem. Każde z tych zadań zajęłoby im przynajmniej dziesięć minut pracy. Jemu wystarczyło szybkie przeliczenie w umyśle. Nie cierpiał robić z siebie szopki, ale właśnie to zrobił, bo źle zrozumiał pytanie. Już chciał winę zwalić na Chloe, ale jakby nie patrzeć, to nie jej wina, że on cały czas o niej myśli. Westchnął i w końcu wypakował zeszyt z torby, starał się nawet udawać, że patrzy na tablicę, co uspokoiło nauczyciela, który w pocie czoła wymyślał dalsze zadania. Jednak gdzieś tam w środku wciąż się gotował. Musiał się uspokoić przed wyborem nowych zawodników- wolał ich nie straszyć na samym początku. W końcu lekcja się skończyła. Podszedł do nauczyciela i przeprosił za swoje zachowanie.

- Nie ma problemu, sam kiedyś byłem młody i wiem, jak to jest, jak ma się zły humor. Człowiek chce uciec od wszystkiego. Ale, ale, miałem się o coś spytać… Aha, chciałbyś wziąć udział w olimpiadzie matematycznej? Każda szkoła w Japonii ma wystawić jednego kandydata- rozglądnął się i ściszonym głosem dodał- Nagroda jest pieniężna, a z tego co wiem twoja rodzina potrzebuje pieniędzy. Olimpiada jest za miesiąc i tydzień.

Kiwnął głową i zgodził się. Przysiądzie trochę nad książkami i może uda mu się wygrać.

- Kanou, co cię dziś ugryzło? Rano chciałem się przywitać, ale akurat byłeś zajęty demolowaniem muru szkolnego.

- Mam swoje problemy, nie muszą cię interesować.

- Jak uważasz, ale jakby co zawsze możesz nam powiedzieć- Nishio przytaknął- Ale zmieńmy temat, bo zaraz zmienisz nas w kamień samym wzrokiem. Wiesz dlaczego trener przyspieszył selekcję?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Miały odbyć się w najbliższy poniedziałek, tak ustalaliśmy. Ale on lubi robić rzeczy po swojemu.

- Może ma to związek z Kakegawą? Słyszałem, że przyjęli kilku zdolnych pierwszorocznych i już trenują. Trio z Kakeshity.

- Słyszałem o nich. Tanaka, Kazuhiro i Shiraishi. Z tego co wiem ojciec Kazuhiro grał w Fujicie i był jednym z twórców klepki. Młody jest dobrym technikiem, jego zdolność czytania gry jest na wysokim poziomie. Shiraishi to jeden z lepszych bramkarzy, jakich miałem okazję oglądać. Ma talent i instynkt, a do tego niekonwencjonalne pomysły. Jednak Tanaka… Bez tej dwójki jest do niczego. To znaczy, jest dobry, ale nie na tyle, bym wziął go do reprezentacji. Poziom ma średni.

- Fiuu… Aleś się rozgadał. Ale to prawda, są nieźli. Podobno Kubo od razu wpisał ich na listę graczy podstawowych razem z jeszcze dwoma pierwszakami- Nittą i Sasakim. Niebezpiecznie zaczął. Zwykle Kakegawa nie bierze pierwszorocznych. Ale sądzę, że muszą być nieźli, skoro Kubo zdecydował.

Ryuuji zacisnął szczęki. Jeszcze w tym dniu brakowało mu wspominania Kubo, no naprawdę. Wciągnął powietrze i wypuścił, zrobił to jeszcze raz.

- Szkoła rodzenia?- Nishio szczerzył się radośnie.

- Nie. Uspakajam się. Wolę nie straszyć młodych w pierwszym dniu treningu.

- Dalej nam nie powiesz czemu jesteś taki wściekły od rana?

Przez chwilę, jedną, króciutką chwilę, pomyślał, że dzieląc się tym wszystkim z kimś ulżyłby sobie. Dopiero po chwili przyszło otrzeźwienie- to moje sprawy i nikomu nic do tego, nawet jeśli ja sam nie mogę się połapać w swoich uczuciach.

- Może kiedyś…

Zrobili wielkie oczy. Zwykle było: „wara!" lub po prostu milczenie.

- Kanou, co ty…

Pytanie przerwało wejście nauczycielki japońskiego. Zawsze przychodziła równo z dzwonkiem. W efekcie nigdy nie dowiedział się o co chciał zapytać Seki.

- Aaaaale dobrze…

Nishio przeciągnął się i złapał torbę.

- No to idziemy na pogrom!

W szatni słychać było zwykłe docinki: „Seki zapuściłeś się, chyba przytyłeś, co?", „Arashi, ale tatuaż! Lepiej uważaj, żeby nikt cię na tym nie złapał, bo wylecisz ze szkoły!", „To znamię, ty durniu!". Pierwszoroczni stali już koło boiska i z nimi, niestety, dziewczyny. To było największe utrapienie, nawet playboy Seki na nie narzekał: „Skupić się nie mogę, tak głośno wrzeszczą". Trener także tam był. Przysadzisty, mocno zbudowany z dużym brzuchem(a podobno kiedyś był szczupły). Twarz okrągła, nieco nalana, ale chodziły plotki, że to efekt wylewu, jaki przeszedł kilkanaście lat wcześniej. Podobno wszystkie mięśnie twarzy miał nieco zwiotczałe. Pewnie dlatego rzadko się uśmiechał, choć Ryuuji podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby mógł, to by się nie śmiał.

- No, nareszcie jesteście. Już myślałem, że będę musiał na was czekać. Stańcie po przeciwnej stronie boiska. Będziecie obserwować zawodników i pomożecie mi zdecydować, którzy mają zostać przyjęci.

Zrobili, jak kazał i gdy tylko zajęli swoje miejsce Ryuuji zdębiał. W tłumie dziewczyn stała Chloe. Nie było jej widać, bo była o głowę niższa od większości dziewczyn. Włosy ściągnęła gumką w kucyk, założyła zwykły t-shirt i szorty. Ależ miała zgrabne nogi. „Piłka, myśl o piłce!". Eliminacje składały się z trzech etapów- najpierw zawodnik miał wykonać swój najlepszy strzał, następnie spróbować strzelić gola podczas, gdy bramkarz stał na bramce i w ostatnim etapie trener zawsze wybierał jednego z graczy podstawowych. Kandydat miał próbować go obejść. Pierwszy chłopak w ogóle nie umiał strzelić bramki. Piłka poleciała daaaleko w bok. Takim pozwalano na jeszcze jedną próbę i jeśli im się nie udało- od razu szli do odstrzału. Następny był Koyanagi. Wysoki, niesamowicie wychudzony chłopak z burzą jasnobrązowych włosów. Nietypowe, ale w końcu sam miał rudą siostrę. Chłopak bez problemu strzelił, w dodatku podkręconą. Prawie udało mu się strzelić nad Kitagawą, ale ich bramkarz nie był asem. Do Fujity East zgłaszali się głównie napastnicy i obrońcy, w ciągu dwóch lat Kitagawa był jedynym, który się zgłosił na tę pozycję. Miał obejść Arashiego, ale to mu się zupełnie nie udało. Stanął z piłką i jedynie trochę machał dłońmi, by utrzymać równowagę. Po nim było już tylko dwóch lepszych, kilku gorszych. I wreszcie Matsushita. Dość wysoki, z pisków dziewczyn można było wywnioskować, że przystojny (spojrzał i odetchnął- Chloe jedynie uśmiechała się pobłażliwie), duże brązowe oczy i podobnego koloru co Koyanagi, nieuczesane włosy. Nad czołem niebieska przepaska. Wykonał lob (kopnięcie w samo okno bramki, tuż pod poprzeczką), czym wzbudził podziw zawodników i kolejną falę pisków. Ciężko jest strzelić bramkę lobem- wymaga dużej precyzji. Kitagawa nie obronił jego strzału, był zbyt silny.

- Kanou, chodź tutaj. Niech Matsushita spróbuje cię ominąć.

Trener był z siebie zadowolony, jakby umiejętności chłopaka były jego osobistym dziełem. Ryuuji podał piłkę Matsushicie.

- Ty zacznij.

- Bez żadnych ulg, senpai.

- Nikogo nie traktuję ulgowo.

Był dobry. Zamiast spróbować od razu pobiec łukiem ruszył na niego i tuż przed nim skręcił ciałem w lewo, choć piłkę podał w prawo. Pierwszy błąd- ciało pokazuje, co chce zrobić. Bez trudu odebrał mu piłkę. Chłopak zabiegł mu drogę i przez chwilę wykonywali zwody, podbiegi i znów zwody. Koniecznie musi być w reprezentacji, jest lepszy niż którykolwiek z chłopaków. Nagle wykonał kilka obrotów z piłką- zwód Cruyffe'a. Polega on na ominięciu przeciwnika w taki sposób, że ten nie ma jak mu odebrać piłki. Trzy obroty długimi krokami- prawie, jak w walcu. Był też szybki- Ryuuji musiał wykorzystać spory zapas sił, by go wyprzedzić i zatrzymać go. Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Ponownie odebrał mu piłkę i udał, że podaje ją do tyłu, a gdy Matsushita dał się nabrać i pobiegł w tą stronę, po prostu się obrócił i czubkiem buta kopnął piłkę z powrotem na swoją stronę strzelając gola. Zmachał się tylko trochę, a Matsushita wręcz oblewał się potem.

- Nieźle.

Po Matsushicie było jeszcze kilku, większość miała problemy z trafieniem do bramki i w efekcie przyjętych zostało ledwie dwunastu. Trener Udou klasnął w dłonie i kazał wszystkim chłopcom z drużyny zebrać się w jednym miejscu. Następnie pogonił dziewczyny , które dość niechętnie wychodziły. Najdziwniejsze było to, że Chloe została. Zauważyła jego zdziwiony wzrok, uśmiechnęła się i pomachała. Odruchowo odmachał, a Seki spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Chłopcy, chciałbym, żebyście mnie posłuchali. Jak wiecie nasza szkoła, nie licząc zeszłorocznego wypadku, co roku zdobywała mistrzostwo okręgu Shizuoka. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziecie mnie. Mam także niemiłe informacje. Z powodu stanu zdrowia zmuszony jestem poddać się operacji i co najmniej półrocznej rehabilitacji. W związku z tym nie będę z wami trenował.

- Jak to? Niemożliwe! Co my zrobimy bez trenera!

Ryuuji zauważył uśmiech Chloe i już wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi.

- Nie zostawiam was jednak bez opieki. Ej! Zamknąć się i słuchać! Trener Nishigaki z młodzieżowego klubu piłki nożnej, o którym na pewno słyszeliście, polecił mi trenera, który wyszkolił jego chłopców tak dobrze, że większość z nich jest teraz kapitanami drużyn licealnych, a starsi w większości znajdują się w J-League.

Machnął ręką i Chloe przeskoczyła barierkę. Szła szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem. Stanęła obok trenera i ukłoniła się.

- Nazywam się Ichigamoto Chloe i od dziś będę waszym trenerem. Miło mi was poznać.

Cisza, jaka zapadła była najlepszą odpowiedzią. Patrzyli po sobie i na trenera, jakby oczekując, że ktoś wyskoczy z okrzykiem: „Dałeś się nabrać!". Jednak powoli prawda do nich docierała. I zrobili najmniej odpowiednią, zdaniem Ryuujiego, rzecz: zaczęli się śmiać.

- To małe dziewczątko ma być naszym trenerem? Ona? Jest na tyle śliczna, że może zostać menadżerem lub cheerlederką! Chcesz iść na kawę? Masz chłopaka? Uważaj na piłkę, możesz się o nią potknąć!

Chloe stała spokojnie i patrzyła na nich pełnym politowania wzrokiem. Brak reakcji doprowadził do ściszenia śmiechów i tylko od czasu do czasu słychać było parsknięcie i szepty.

- Już?- mówiła suchym, nieprzyjemnym głosem, w którym dźwięczała stal- Jeśli napad samczego ogłupienia już wam przeszedł chciałabym przejść do tematu waszej gry. Chciałabym zobaczyć, w jaki sposób trenujecie.

- Bo co? Wyrzucisz nas z drużyny? Popłaczesz się?

- EJ! Uspokoić mi się w tej chwili! Jej słowo ma taką samą moc, jak moje!

- Trenerze, ona się nie nadaje!

- Jak to…! Śmiecie kwestionować moje decyzje?!

Chloe poklepała trenera po ramieniu i podniosła głowę.

- To nie ma sensu. Zwyczajem samców, najsilniejszy w stadzie prowadzi prym- zwróciła się twarzą do drużyny, podparła dłońmi boki- Umówmy się w ten sposób: zagram z wami trzy razy, z reprezentacją. Jeśli za drugi lub trzecim razem uda mi się znaleźć w polu bramkowym, bądź nawet strzelić bramkę, wtedy uznacie mnie za trenera i moje polecenia będziecie wykonywać bez szemrania. Jeśli jednak przegram, obiecuję, że się wycofam i zostawię wam wolną rękę w wyborze trenera, zgoda?

Trener Udou już zamierzał zaprotestować, ale władczy gest jej ręki nakazał mu milczenie. Z grupy wystąpił Seki.

- Zamierzasz nas pokonać w pojedynkę?

- Tak.

- I jeśli przegrasz, to ustąpisz i dasz nam wolną rękę?

- Ale jeśli wygram, będziecie mnie słuchać.

- Jesteś pewna, że z reprezentacją?

- Głuchy jesteś czy opóźniony, że specjalnie dla ciebie muszę powtarzać?

Seki wciągnął powietrze. Kobiety zwykle padały mu do stóp. Ta sytuacja była dla niego nowością.

- Zrobimy jedną zmianę. Zagra z nami Matsushita.

- Nie ma problemu.

Stanęła nieco przed linią dzielącą boisko na połowy i zaczęła rozgrzewkę, która była nieco dziwna. Jej skłony były tak głębokie, że mogła położyć łokcie na ziemi. Wyginając nogę do tyłu bez problemu kolanem dotykała kitki. Potrząsnął głową i zawołał Matsushitę.

- Widziałeś kiedyś naszą grę z klepki?

Skinął głową.

- W takim razie będziesz grał na pozycji środkowego napastnika, będzie dla ciebie najlepsza.

- Ale dlaczego? Przecież to pozycja senpaia?

- Nie wiem czy potrafi grać, ale ma powody, żeby uznać swoją wygraną za możliwą. Będę na pozycji stopera. W każdym razie, kiedy znajdziesz się pod bramką z lewej strony blisko linii, to spodziewaj się, że tam dostaniesz piłkę. MUSISZ tam biec od razu po rozpoczęciu klepki. A poza tym rób wszystko, co potrafisz.

Chłopacy podśmiewali się z Chloe, a ona stała sobie spokojnie i w tej chwili ćwiczyła kostki, kręcąc nimi kółka. Trener Udou podniósł rękę.

- Gotowi?

- Daj panienko, co potrafisz! Nie będzie litości!

- Jedna dobra rada dla was- nigdy więcej niż dwóch obrońców na mnie. Nie chciałabym was skrzywdzić.

- Kanou?- Seki podszedł do niego szybko- Wiem, że ją znasz. Dobra jest?

- Do dziś nie wiedziałem nawet, że potrafi grać. Ale jeśli mówi, że da nam radę, to ma do tego podstawy.

Skinął głową i nawrzeszczał na resztę, żeby się zamknęli i potraktowali to poważnie.

- Pokażmy, co mamy najlepsze- powiedział głośno. Arashi podał mu piłkę, a Ryuuji podniósł dłoń do góry i podniósł palec wskazujący. Chłopcy od razu przyspieszyli i zaczęli robić szybkie podania. Co dziwne, Chloe w ogóle nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Jedynie, gdy piłka przemknęła obok niej, obróciła się i obserwowała, jak Matsushita strzela.

- Nawet się nie ruszyłaś, księżniczko! Nie rób takiej smutnej miny.

Jej spokojna mina nie spodobał mu się. Poczuł się źle. Kopnął jej piłkę.

- Teraz ty zaczynasz.

- Nie- podanie- Chcę, byście zaczęli. Tak będzie fair.

Znów rozpoczęli klepkę. Gdy Seki miał podać do Nishio Chloe wbiegła między nich i przejęła piłkę. Wszyscy zmartwiali. Złamała klepkę. Rozpracowała styl gry, który od dwudziestu lat zapewniał Fujicie zwycięstwo. W dodatku zobaczyła go tylko raz. Była niesamowicie szybka. Zanim się otrząsnęli, była już w połowie ich pola.

- Obrońcy!!!

Zaklął. Ruszyło aż trzech. Skrzywiła się i z całej siły kopnęła piłkę w Sekiego. Piłka zwaliła go z nóg, odbiła się od jego piersi i uderzyła kolejno w Arashiego i Uemiego, również ich powalając. Od piersi Uemiego wróciła do Chloe, która już była naprzeciwko niego. Zaczęli walkę o piłkę. Była niesamowicie szybka i nie popełniała żadnych błędów. Nagle wykonała zwód Cruyffe'a, ale w lewą stronę. Nigdy z czymś takim się nie spotkał. O ile zwód prawostronny dało się jeszcze obronić, o tyle lewostronny „wyrzucał" zawodnika za plecami przeciwnika. Znalazła się sam na sam z bramkarzem. Kitagawa spiął się i przyjął odpowiednią pozycję. Chloe kopnęła, ale nie trafiła. Słupek. Aż jęknął, gdy pobiegła w prawo i ruszyła na spotkanie piłki, która odbiła się od słupka i leciała w jej stronę. Rzuciła się na ziemię i główką wbiła gola. Spojrzał na drużynę, każdy z nich miał szok wymalowany na twarzy. Trener Udou aż usiadł. Nishio klął pod nosem, Arashi walił pięścią w piach. Chloe tymczasem podnosiła się z murawy i potrząsała głową.

- Czy coś ci się stało?- Kitagawa pomógł jej wstać.

- Nie. Po prostu od dłuższego czasu nie główkowałam i zapomniałam lekko unieść głowę przy upadku i w efekcie przyłożyłam czołem. Trochę dzwoni mi w uszach.

Usiadła obok trenera, który spojrzał na nią wielkimi oczami.

- Jak… Jak to zrobiłaś? Jak pokonałaś klepkę?

- Przecież to bardzo proste. Nie mówcie mi, że dotychczas nikt tego nie zrobił.

- Nie! Od dwudziestu lat dzięki niej dostajemy się do mistrzostw!

- Naprawdę?- zaczęła się śmiać- No to jesteście całkiem beznadziejni! Podejdźcie tu wszyscy, bo nie będę się powtarzała. Po pierwsze- czy szefostwo zostało ustalone?

Pomruk niechętnego „taaak".

- Jeszcze nauczycie się robić to z większym entuzjazmem- była we wspaniałym humorze. Machała nogami siedząc na murku i uśmiechała się złośliwie- Klepka jest niezła, musze przyznać. Z pierwszej gracie bez odbijania piłki o podłoże. To wprowadza przeciwników w przerażenie. Jednak największą słabością waszych szybkich podań jest ich dokładność. Nie opieracie się na improwizacji, ale na wyuczonych na pamięć pozycjach. Zauważyłam, że każdy z was biegnie w jakieś jedno konkretne miejsce, bez patrzenia na piłkę. Po czym piłka ta, jest tam podawana. Jest to dobry pomysł, bo nikt nie zdobędzie tej piłki, jeśli będzie za nią biegł. Trzeba przejąć podanie w miejscu, do którego miało dotrzeć. Dziwi mnie za to, że jak dotąd nikt, nawet wy sami, nie znaleźliście tej słabości. Co do problemów każdego z was. Ty- jak się nazywasz?

- Arashi Tomo.

- Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. Gdy masz piłkę jesteś pewien, że nikt ci jej nie odbierze, więc grasz ostro. Twoja brawura cię zgubi. Ty.

- Seki Yatsushiko.

- Grasz nieźle, potrafisz przewidzieć ruch przeciwnika, ale nie myślisz o konsekwencjach oraz za mało uwagi poświęcasz pozycjom kolegów. Jako środkowy obrońca musisz widzieć, które miejsca są słabe i należy je wspomóc.

Kilku osobo wytknęła ich błędy w równie „delikatny" sposób.

- Matsushita, potrafisz przystosować się do gry kolegów, nawet nieźle poszło ci z klepką, ale robisz jeden błąd, który może się zakończyć kontuzją. Za duży ciężar ciała stawiasz na prawej nodze. W związku z tym lewą masz słabszą i twój zwód Cruyffe'a nie jest do końca poprawny. Wzmocnij lewą nogę. Kanou- zwróciła się do niego i po jej minie wiedział, o co pójdzie- Twoja kontuzja. Nie zaleczyłeś jej do końca i dlatego nie grasz tak dobrze, jak potrafisz. Gdybyś był w pełni sił nie potrafiłabym ciebie minąć. Tymczasem twoje lewe kolano wciąż boli, prawda?

Pomyślał, że nie może potwierdzić- trener od razu odsunie go od rozgrywek. Z drugiej strony Chloe ledwie przedwczoraj znalazła go konającego z bólu.

- Nie boli. Trochę zaniedbałem trening i nie spodziewałem się lewostronnego Cruyffe'a.

- Jasne. Stań w lekkim rozkroku- zrobił co kazała. Przykucnęła i zaczęła uciskać jego lewe kolano. Bolało, jak wszyscy diabli, ale nawet mięsień mu nie drgnął.

- Boli?

- Nie.

„Ufff… Głos też mi nie drga". Chloe wstała.

- Twoje wiązadło wciąż jest obkurczone, co oznacza, że twoja kontuzja wciąż jest.

- Wcale nie.

Najeżyła się, grymas wściekłości wypłynął jej na twarz. Podeszła do niego i mocno kolanem uderzyła miejsce kontuzji. Zawył i aż uklęknął trzymając się za kolano. Spocił się i zagryzał mocno zęby. Jaki ból! Dziewczyna tymczasem stała nad nim, podparta pod boki.

- Nie boli, co? To mogło równie dobrze zdarzyć się na byle jakim meczu przy próbie przejęcia piłki. Albo w zamierzonym faulu. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie konsekwencje oznaczałoby to dla drużyny? Z tego co wiem zamierzasz pokonać Kakegawę. Powiem tobie oraz całej reszcie szczerze, że w obecnym stanie nie uda wam się. Wystarczy, że którykolwiek z nich przełamie waszą klepkę, a wtedy jako zgraja niezbyt uzdolnionych i popełniających wiele błędów pacanów, którzy sądzą, że są niepokonani, nie macie z nimi szans. Potrzebny wam przede wszystkim dobry trening. Seki, ile zwykle robicie okrążeń?

- Czterdzieści.

- Dojdziecie do stu, na rozgrzewkę- zbiorowy jęk- Ile godzin dziennie przeznaczacie na treningi?

- Koło czterech.

- Odtąd będzie ich sześć. Trzecioklasiści będą mieli po cztery, ze względu na szkoły przygotowawcze.

- Ale…!

- Jakieś problemy?

Jej błękitne oczy rzucały stalowe błyski, cała drużyna od razu spokorniała.

- No i dobrze. Widzimy się jutro, zaraz po waszych zajęciach. Po lekcjach macie w te pędy lecieć, przebierać się i na boisko.

Pożegnała się i poszła do kantorka trenera. Jakby ktoś włączył dźwięk.

- TRENEEEERZEEE!!! NIE RÓB NAM TEGO!!! Błagamy!!! Będziemy grzeczni, tylko wróć!!!!!

- Hehehe… Już ona da wam niezłą lekcję. Nie mogę się doczekać, jak będziecie wyglądać, gdy wrócę.

- Czy mnie się wydaje, czy jego to bawi?- Seki był pełen obaw. Razem z Nishio złapali go każde pod jedno ramię i zaprowadzili na stronę. Usadzili go na murku, bo noga wciąż nieziemsko go bolała- A teraz spowiadaj się, skąd znasz taką ślicznotkę?

- CO?

- Machaliście do siebie i tylko ciebie nie zapytała o nazwisko. Skąd ją znasz?

Zastanowił się, czy skłamać lub wymigać się od odpowiedzi, ale to byłoby bez sensu.

- Mieszka z moją rodziną.

- COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

- Ciszej, durnie! Powiem wam, ale jeśli ktoś inny się dowie, to załatwię wam trening życia!

Opowiedział im, jak poznał/wpadł na Chloe, jej historię i dalszą część.

- …i wczoraj kupiła sobie mieszkanie i za miesiąc się tam przeprowadza- dopowiedział grobowym głosem.

- Ahaaa. I wszystko wiadomo.

Obaj mieli lisie uśmiechy. Nie podobało mu się to.

- Co wiadomo?

- Czemu byłeś od rana taki wściekły.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

- Jasne, jasne. Czyżbyś w końcu dorósł do wielkiej i namiętnej miłości?- Seki ukląkł przed Nishio i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

- A ona odpowie, że zawsze na to czekała- Nishio złapał dłoń Sekiego i wspólnie odtańczyli coś w rodzaju łamanego walca. Kanou czuł, że jest mu niedobrze. Przyłożył jednemu i drugiemu przez łeb.

- Przesadzacie. Dbam o nią, jak o moją siostrę.

- Oczywiście.

- Nic innego nie mieliśmy na myśli.

- Prócz tego, że świata poza nią nie widzisz.

Czuł, że oblewa się rumieńcem i nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

- Przestaniecie w końcu?!

- Kanou, czemu tak się drzesz?

Chloe akurat wstawiła głowę za mur. Oblał się jeszcze większym rumieńcem. Podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na czole.

- Masz gorączkę? Cała twoja twarz jest czerwona.

Wiedział, że ma głupio-maślaną minę i, że chłopacy zwijają się ze śmiechu. Usiłował wrócić do swojego spokojnego sposobu bycia.

- Nie. Po prostu gorąco mi.

- To się przebierz. Jeszcze się zgrzejesz i przeziębisz. Nie chciałabym, żebyś rozchorował się na rozgrywki. Wracam przed tobą, bo muszę wpaść do sklepu z meblami i poszukać duuużego łóżka. W końcu mam na nie miejsce. Cześć wam!

Od razu wyobraził sobie wielkie łoże i Chloe leżącą na nim. Seki poklepał go po plecach z jednej strony, a Nishio z drugiej.

- Masz, bracie, brudne myśli.

- Wcale nie!

- Ale za to potrafisz robić słodkie i zażenowane miny. Takiego cię jeszcze nie znaliśmy.

- Pójdziecie mi stąd, czy nie?!?!?! Na boisko, ale już!!!!

- Ale dziś nie miało być treningu!

- Sami się o to prosiliście!

- Jesteś okrutny! Poskarżymy się trenerce!

- I ona cię znielubi za męczenie zawodników!

- Ja was zaraz znielubię!

- Słodki jesteś- orzekli chórem, za co dostali kilka dodatkowych okrążeń.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Chloe wyszła za bramę szkolną i zaśmiała się głośno na wspomnienie miny Ryu… to znaczy Kanou, gdy ją zobaczył. Aż podskoczyła z radości. Wreszcie jest w swoim żywiole! Przed nią szło kilku chłopaków z drużyny. Jeśli się nie myliła, to Kitagawa, Arashi i Uemi. Cichcem podbiegła i szła za nimi.

- Trener chyba zwariował! Dać nam jakąś laskę za trenerkę!

- Ale jest niezła. Lewostronny Cruffye? Sama musiała to wymyślić.

- Niezła, oj, niezła. I to nie tylko w piłce. Dawno takiej ślicznotki nie widziałem. Ale jest nie w moim typie. Bardziej hetera niż kobietka.

Prawie dławiła się ze śmiechu.

- Zapowiada się ciężki rok. Wyciśnie z nas ostatnie siły. Myślisz, że poważnie mówiła o tych stu okrążeniach?

- Tak. Hetera mówiła poważnie- nie mogła się powstrzymać i z przekąsem mu odpowiedziała. Jak się spodziewała, obrócili się z przerażonymi minami.

- Cześć, chłopcy. Zapowiada się fantastyczna współpraca, co?

- Eeee… Oczywiście, trenerko.

- Dajcie spokój. Przyjmijcie do świadomości i podajcie dalej, że mam na imię Chloe i tak macie się do mnie zwracać.

- Tak nieoficjalnie?

Byli przerażeni. Parsknęła.

- Przez ostatnie kilka lat mieszkałam za granicą, a tam zwracanie się do kogoś po imieniu nie jest oznaką poufałości. Zresztą, jestem w wieku waszych drugoklasistów, więc nie ma sensu, byście się do mnie zwracali oficjalnie. Po imieniu wystarczy.

- Em… Chloe, masz wobec nas jakieś plany?

- Dużo, dużo planów. Jesteście nieźli, ale w mojej skali dziesięciopunktowej jesteście na dwójce. Czyli dość kiepsko. Na pewno każdy z was będzie miał indywidualny tryb treningu. Jednak jutro będziecie mieli stary trening. Chcę przyjrzeć się waszym sylwetkom.

- Sylwetkom?

- Od sylwetki, proporcji ciała i sposobie poruszania się mogę stwierdzić, co możecie. A raczej, jakie macie możliwości. Potem dla każdego opracuję osobny system treningowy, który ma was rozwinąć i zniwelować błędy- wzruszyła ramionami- Teraz jednak mogę o tym mówić jedynie ogólnie, bo mam tylko kilka pomysłów dla niektórych z was.

- Na przykład?

- Na przykład Matsushita dostanie więcej zadań, które wzmocnią jego lewą nogę, a odciążą prawą. Ciebie, Arashi, zamierzam nauczyć gry z rozwagą. Możesz być pewien, że to, co ci dam, będzie się bardzo różniło od tego, co zwykle robisz. Kitagawa, jesteś kiepskim bramkarzem. Masz intuicję i nieco talentu, ale boisz się wyjść przed bramkę. Trochę cię pomęczę- uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka złośliwie.

- A co z kontuzją Kanou? Dasz radę ją zaleczyć do rozgrywek?

Spochmurniała. To będzie najtrudniejsza część jej zadania.

- Zostanie odsunięty od gry do czasu, aż zaleczy kontuzję. Mam nadzieję, że przed finałami da radę.

- To… nie będzie najlepszy pomysł. Kiedy nie gra, wtedy snuje się po szkole i boisku, jak chmura gradowa.

- Myślałam, że zawsze się snuje jak chmura gradowa?

Zaczęli się śmiać.

- Kiedy gra jest nieco bardziej rozluźniony, potrafi nawet pochwalić. Matsushita sam nie wie ile oznacza jego „świetnie". Nawet narzekał, że dał z siebie wszystko i jedynie „świetnie". W ciągu trzech lat gry z Kanou dwa razy usłyszałem „świetnie" i to za każdym razem, gdy dałem z siebie więcej, niż sądziłem, że jestem w stanie. Jest ostry, niemiły, warczy na wszystkich i nikomu nie daje do siebie podejść, ale jest dla nas dobry, sam daje z siebie więcej niż powinien i w dodatku nadstawia za nas głowę. Nieraz wylecielibyśmy z reprezentacji z powodu głupiego błędu podczas meczu, gdyby nas nie krył. Ale kiedy doznał kontuzji i lekarz zabronił mu grać… To była rzeźnia, możesz mi wierzyć. Nie odzywał się do nikogo, chyba, żeby nawrzeszczeć. Kiedy przegraliśmy z Kakegawą… Boże, to był najgorszy miesiąc mojego życia w szkole. Nie dość, że sam byłem na siebie wściekły, bo straciłem dwie dobre okazje do strzału, to jeszcze Kanou nie odzywał się do mnie. Nauczyciele unikali nawet patrzenia na niego. Kiedy przez dwa tygodnie nie pojawiał się w szkole, byłem na skraju załamania. Traktuję go jak przyjaciela. W sumie ulżyło mi, gdy okazało się, że lekarz zalecił mu leżenie. Nie chcę drugi raz tego przeżywać.

Chloe słuchała z radością. Zwykle najzdolniejsi zawodnicy byli nienawidzeni przez resztę drużyny. Jeśli dodać do tego jakże radosny charakter Kanou… Dlatego była zadowolona, że ktoś go lubi.

- Arashi, czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że podejdę do niego i walnę mu prosto z mostu, że nie będzie grał? Powiedziałam jedynie, że w żadnym oficjalnym meczu do czasu finałów nie zagra. Jemu zależy na walce z Kakegawą, cała reszta jest nieistotna.

- Masz łeb.

- Mam i dlatego jestem najlepszym wśród wolnych strzelców trenerem.

Pośmiali się trochę, pożartowali i rozeszli. Chloe chciała iść do sklepu, w którym zawsze z rodzicami kupowali meble. Chodziła między meblami i szukała odpowiedniego sprzętu. Dopiero w połowie znalazła odpowiedni. Wysokie, długie na dwa metry, drewniane łóżko. Było idealne. Sprawdziła jeszcze, czy na szerokość wejdzie i okazało się idealne. Akurat takie, że da się bez problemu otworzyć drzwi i jeszcze wstawić biurko. Od razu podeszła do pani, która zajmowała się sprzedażą, by poprosić o miesięczne przytrzymanie tego łóżka dla niej. Zapłaciła od razu.

- Nie mam chwilowo na nie miejsca, ale bardzo mi na nim zależy.

- Mamy na składzie trzy takie ramy, więc nie ma żadnego problemu. Tylko proszę za miesiąc zgłosić się po odbiór.

- Dziękuję. Poszukuję także biurka i regału.

Podała kobiecie wymiary i znalazły dokładnie to, czego chciała. Zapłaciła, poprosiła o zatrzymanie na miesiąc i poszła. W myślach przeliczyła ile zostało jej z pensji. Pieca musi szukać w antykwariacie, to pewne. Ewentualnie poszukać na Internecie. Blaty i szafki można znaleźć w różnych sklepach po przecenie. Dyrektor w pełni zrozumiał jej sytuację i nie dość, że od razu wypłacił jej pieniądze za następny miesiąc, to dał jednorazową premię, która wcale nie była niska. W zamian oczekiwał jednego: „zrobić z nich mężczyzn". Czyli im więcej treningów, tym lepiej. Zaszła po drodze do sklepu i zakupiła kilka ingrediencji do ciasta, które zamierzała upiec. Wpadła szybko i omal nie zabiła się o dodatkowe pary butów. Pomyślała, że pewnie do Sunako przyszli koledzy. Wbiegła do kuchni i spotkała Akirę, która była w wyśmienitym humorze.

- Och, Chloe! Ryuuji już mi powiedział, jaką to masz pracę. Widziałam w twoim portfelu zdjęcie ciebie i grona chłopców ubranych w stroje piłkarskie. Tak sobie myślałam, że znasz się na piłce, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak…

Miotała się po kuchni sięgając po coraz to nowe przekąski.

- Zrobię ciastka czekoladowe z nadzieniem truflowym. Za pół godziny będzie gotowa pierwsza partia.

- To cudownie! Cudownie!

- Coś się stało? Jesteś niesamowicie radosna.

- Po raz pierwszy w całym swoim życiu Ryuuji przyprowadził kolegów do domu! Wspaniałe! Już się bałam, że zostanie odludkiem…

I trajkotała dalej. Chloe wzięła co potrzeba i zapukała do pokoju chłopaka. W środku było słychać głośne śmiechy, które ucichły, gdy zastukała.

- Wejdź.

W środku siedzieli Seki i Nishio, obaj rozwaleni na łóżku. Kanou miał niepewną minę, jakby nie wiedział czy przyłączyć się do wybuchu radości, czy nie. Postawiła mu miskę na biurku i dała ręcznik.

- Zrób to, co ostatnio- po czym zwróciła się do gości- Za pół godziny będą gotowe ciastka czekoladowe z nadzieniem truflowym. Jeśli lubicie, to zejdźcie na dół.

- Dzięki, trenerze.

- Po prostu Chloe, zarówno teraz, jak i na boisku.

Posłała im uśmiech i wyszła.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Ryuuji wcale nie chciał ich przyprowadzać do domu. Miał problemy z chodzeniem, kolano go bolało, więc uparli się, że go odprowadzą i nie chcieli słuchać żadnych tłumaczeń. Kiedy jego matka ich zobaczyła stojących w drzwiach od razu zaprosiła do środka. Dziwnie skwapliwie usłuchali. Rozpłynęli się nad malutką Suzu, która od razu ich polubiła.

- A wy też gracie w piłkę?

- Też. Jesteśmy w reprezentacji.

- Ale i tak nie będziecie lepsi niż braciszek. On jest najlepszy.

Miny im nieco zrzedły, ale śmiali się głośno. Mama szalała w kuchni i co chwila podawała coś do jedzenia. Mizuki na ich widok stanęła w progu, a Sunako prawie na nią wpadła.

- Widzę, że dwa darmozjady przyszły.

- Ciebie też miło widzieć.

Seki powoli zaczął podchody do jego młodszej siostry, więc zabrał ich na górę.

- A gdzie śpi trenerka?

- Z Sunako.

- Mieszczą się?

- Moja starsza siostra, Rio, wyjechała do Hongkongu, więc jest wolne miejsce.

- Też taka ładna, jak większość twojej rodziny?

- Hmmm… Ciężko powiedzieć. Wydaje mi się, że jest najmniej ciekawa. Typowa Japonka.

- Wasz tata nie był Japończykiem, prawda?

- Nie.

- Zmarł?

- Niestety nie.

Na tym dyskusja się zakończyła. Weszli do jego pokoju i chwila minęła, zanim w końcu się usadowili. Musieli zobaczyć co ma za oknem, co wisi na tablicy nad łóżkiem… Gdy zauważyli album ze zdjęciami porwali go i zaśmiewali się do łez. Były tam nieszczęsne zdjęcia bliźniąt w wieku pięciu lat. Matka uwielbiała ubierać ich w takie same stroje. Najlepiej, żeby były różowe z mnóstwem falbanek. Do dziś się tego wstydził. Jednak gdy spojrzał na to z zabawnej strony sam miał chęć pośmiać się razem z nimi. W tym momencie weszła Chloe i podała mu maść na kolano. Zdążyła się przebrać i chyba wykąpać, bo pachniała czymś rześkim i słodkim. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu i wiedział, że będą się z niego śmiać. Więc gdy tylko wyszła podciągnął nogawkę i położył maść. Odetchnął, gdy ból zaczął ustępować.

- Co to? Strasznie śmierdzi.

- Maść z jakichś ziół. Chloe ją przyrządza. Ostatnim razem, gdy przesadziłem z treningiem i znalazła mnie zwijającego się z bólu dała mi ją. Przydatna. Za pół godziny będę w stanie biegać.

- Nie wiedziałeś, że zna się na piłce?

- Podejrzewałem. Wpatrywała się w szkice, które wiszą na tablicy i jeden skomentowała. Wtedy pomyślałem, że może się na tym znać, ale nie wracała do tematu. Za to nigdy bym nie podejrzewał, że zna się na tym aż tak dobrze i w dodatku będzie lepszym zawodnikiem, niż cała reprezentacja.

Nishio zaczerwienił się i szybko zmienił temat.

- Właśnie, co do reprezentacji. Weźmiesz Matsushitę? Z Chloe może być ciężej niż z Udou.

- Zobaczymy. Mam nadzieję, że ma nieco inne podejście do tego typu spraw. Jeśli nie… Wtedy będę musiał się tym zająć. Młody ma niesamowity talent, choć popełnia kilka podstawowych błędów. Ale wszystkie wytknie mu Chloe.

- Jest niezła. Widziała klepkę jeden jedyny raz i była w stanie przerwać nasze szybkie podania. Po dwóch meczach zna większość naszych słabych stron.

- Dobrze, że nie jest naszym przeciwnikiem…

Przytaknęli.

- A właściwie to jak zamierzasz się przygotować do tej olimpiady?

- Jakiej olimpiady?

- Już zapomniałeś?- Seki zaczął się śmiać- Ty naprawdę masz krótką pamięć.

- Wcale nie!

- A właśnie, że tak!

- Nie!

- Tak!

Po jakimś czasie Ryuuji odetchnął i pewne pytanie nie dało mu spokoju.

- Tak właściwie to o co się kłócimy?- to położyło Sekiego i Nishio na podłogę, gdzie zwijali się ze śmiechu. W takim stanie zastała ich Suzu.

- Ryuuji, Chloe woła na ciastka. Ja już zjadłam jedno. Jest przepyszne, ale poparzyłam sobie język…

- Popij zimnym mlekiem. Powinno przestać boleć.

Wytarł ręcznikiem kolano i zeszli na dół. Przy stole siedziała Mizuki i chuchała na małe, okrągłe ciasteczko, mama zlewała mleko do opakowania, a Chloe właśnie wkładała do pieca ciastka. Podniosła się z klęczek i uśmiechnęła. Pomyślał, że to najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

- Siadajcie chłopcy, siadajcie- jego matka zakręciła się wokół nich- Dam wam mleko do ciasteczek, bo są cieplejsze niż sądziłyśmy.

- Ostrzegałam, że nadzienie będzie długo gorące. Wszystkie sobie sparzyłyście języki.

- Nie uprzedziłaś nas- Mizuki właśnie wachlowała sobie dłonią język, który dumnie wystawiła na powietrze.

- Uprzedzałam. Poza tym widziałaś, jak Akira i Suzu się poparzyły, więc powinnaś wyciągnąć z tego wnioski- dziewczyna pogroziła łopatką i nałożyła po dwa ciasteczka na ich talerze. Przeszył go dreszcz i cały zesztywniał, bo pochyliła się nad nim i mówiła mu prawie do ucha- Gryźcie powoli i chuchajcie na nie, wtedy powinny być w porządku. Jeśli będą za ciepłe, wtedy popijcie mlekiem- spojrzała na niego. Za blisko, była za blisko. Wiedział, że znów gapi się, jak ostatni idiota, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić- Coś się stało? Masz dziwną minę.

- Ee… Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku- szybko obrócił głowę i unikając pękających z powstrzymywanego śmiechu chłopaków zajął się pałaszowaniem ciastek. Niestety, zapomniał o przestrogach i po chwili musiał sobie wachlować język, podobnie jak Mizuki.

- Cóż… Przynajmniej widać, że jestem twoją siostrą.

Suzu tymczasem wpakowała się Nishio na kolana i zabawiała go rozmową.

- W przedszkolu mam kolegę podobnego do ciebie. Też ma takie dziwne oczy i ciemną skórę. Nazywa się Oshino. Wszyscy się z niego śmiejemy, bo ma takie same odstające uszy, jak u słonia. A tak w ogóle…

Ryuuji rozmawiał z Sekim na tematy szkolne, Chloe śmiała się razem z Mizuki. Tą sielską atmosferę przerwało głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Sunako wpadła cała w skowronkach, rzuciła krótkie: „wróciłam!" i pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Odetchnął. Cały czas bał się powrotu Rio. Jego siostra ubzdurała sobie, że ich ojciec był wielkim bohaterem. Co za głupota! Gdyby chciał, to by z nimi został. Widocznie miał to wypisane na twarzy, bo Mizuki poklepała go po ramieniu, a Chloe dołożyła ciastek.

- Przez ciebie i twoje ciastka utyję i nie będę mógł grać.

- Spokojnie. Na treningach zadbam, byś to wszystko spalił.

Zaśmiał się cicho. Wierzył w to, że gdyby nawet jadł dwie blachy ciastek codziennie to i tak po jej treningach będzie chudszy niż dotąd. Ale cieszył się- lubił ciężką pracę.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Seki patrzył na swojego kapitana z namysłem. Nigdy nie wyobrażał go sobie w gronie rodzinnym, a już na pewno nie w domu pełnym kobiet. Na swój sposób był szczęśliwcem- śliczne siostry, rozkoszna Suzu, piękna Chloe i matka, która na swój wiek wyglądała całkiem nieźle. Z drugiej strony widział, że o każdą z nich Kanou się martwi i dba. Zrobiło mu się głupio, gdy odpowiedział na pytanie o jego ojcu. Zapewne ich zostawił. Musiało im być ciężko. Dziwiło go, że Kanou ma zawsze tak niewiele jedzenia, znoszone ubrania, te same buty kolejny rok. Teraz widział czemu. To, co on zwykle jadał na obiad, u nich było ucztą na cześć gości. Ciasteczka Chloe były przepyszne, ale nic nie mogło równać się z widokiem maślanej miny kapitana do trenerki. Parsknął radośnie- to będzie naprawdę ciekawy rok. Już choćby patrzenie na tych dwoje będzie niezłą rozrywką. Choć w gronie rodzinnym był znacznie bardziej wyluzowany, bardziej skory do śmiechu i żartów. Zdziwiło go tylko, że sam czuł się nawet lepiej niż w domu. Wiecznie zabiegani rodzice, dwaj bracia zajęci swoimi sprawami. Dom duży, ale pusty. Lodówka pełna, ale nie ma kto jeść. Tu było wręcz odwrotnie i przytulnie. Dziwiła go także Chloe. Dopiero co straciła całą rodzinę a mimo to potrafiła się śmiać i żartować. Czyżby była nieczuła? A może grała? Cokolwiek robiła powodowała, że Kanou powoli otwierał się na wszystko. Dobrze mu to zrobi. Afera z Minako zamknęła go w sobie jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe. Przyjrzał się reszcie rodziny. Suzu była radosna i beztroska, największym jej problemem była kłótnia z koleżanką ze szkoły. Mizuki była pełna radości i energii, choć usilnie starała się upodobnić do stoickiego brata. Sunako wolała przebywać poza domem, ale w szkole naoglądał się jej trochę i może powiedzieć, że to całkowite przeciwieństwo Kanou. Matka była ładna, choć smutna i wyniszczona przez troski i zmartwienia. Czoło miała poorane zmarszczkami, jakby często się zastanawiała. Stanęła mu przed oczami jego mama- szczupła, piękna i chłodna. Ciało bez zbędnego grama tłuszczu i twarz wolna od zmarszczek dzięki operacjom. Bywały momenty, że się jej wstydził. Jego starszy brat imprezował dniami i nocami, nie robiąc nic innego. Zaś młodszy… Młodszy uwielbiał siedzieć z nosem w książkach i rysować. Więc jemu zbytnio nie przeszkadzały całodzienne treningi. Na swój sposób zazdrościł kapitanowi- miał wokół siebie tyle osób, które go kochały, ciepły dom, choć nie bogaty oraz wielki talent w wielu dziedzinach. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że gdy śpiewa sobie pod prysznicem sądząc, że nikt go nie słyszy, wszyscy są zszokowani czystością jego głosu. Geniusz matematyczny. Na boisku nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu dorównać, oczywiście, dopóki nie pojawiła się Chloe. Nie miał jedynie szczęścia do dziewczyn, choć po prawdzie nie był nimi zainteresowany. Odrzucało je jego spojrzenie, milczenie i chłodny sposób bycia. To, że był niezbyt urodziwy w niczym mu nie pomagało. W dodatku miał fioła na punkcie Kubo. Ubzdurał sobie, że przegrywa z nim we wszystkim. Głupota. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go lekkie puknięcie w tył głowy. Obrócił się. Chloe patrzyła na niego zaniepokojona.

- Wszystko w porządku? Masz nietęgą minę.

- Zamyśliłem się. Są jeszcze te ciasteczka?

- Jasne. Tylko nie zjedz za wiele. Jutro będzie ciężki dzień.

Mizuki podniosła głowę.

- Jak to się stało, że tak bez problemu przyjęli cię na trenera? Zwłaszcza w szkole o takiej tradycji.

- Nie tak znowu bez problemu- w międzyczasie sprawnie przekładała gorące ciastka na talerz- Przypadkiem wpadłam przedwczoraj na trenera, któremu kiedyś pomagałam, a który uważał, że mam talent. Spytałam się go czy nie potrzebuje drugiego trenera, bo wiem, że jego klub młodzieżowy się rozrósł. Niestety, okazało się, że dopiero co jednego zatrudnił na okres półroczny. Spytał się czemu nie chodzę do szkoły, więc mu wytłumaczyłam swoją sytuację.

- A do której chodziłabyś klasy?

- Myślę, że do drugiej liceum… W Ameryce jest nieco inny system szkolnictwa, więc po przeniesieniu się tutaj kończyłabym trzecią klasę. W każdym razie powiedział, że poszuka dla mnie czegoś. No i zadzwonił do mnie następnego dnia, że mam umówione spotkanie z dyrektorem. Trener Udou z Fujity East bez problemu się na mnie zgodził. Mój znajomy ma renomę, a skoro on kogoś poleca, to znaczy, że ten ktoś musi być dobry. Zdziwiłam się, gdy przed szkołą zobaczyłam Sunako i Ryuujiego, choć z drugiej strony nieźle mnie to ubawiło. Trener zszokował się, gdy zauważył, że jestem dziewczyną i to dość młodą. Przypuszczam, że spodziewał się jakiegoś dziadka. Ale dyrektor go usadził. Jest bardzo sympatyczny, w przeciwieństwie do Udou. Musiałam mu wbić do głowy, że będę z wami pracowała tak, jak uważam, a nie, jak on mi każe. Nie wiem czemu było to dla niego problemem. To znaczy… Wiem, że wasza szkoła zdobywała mistrzostwo wiele razy i chce utrzymać tę pozycję, ale w obecnym stanie nie nadajecie się do niczego. Swego czasu trenowałam kilku chłopaków i nie potrafiłam przejść przez całą drużynę. U was poszło mi to zaskakująco łatwo, choć gdyby nie twoja kontuzja- wskazała widelcem na Kanou- nie udałoby mi się ciebie minąć. Dlatego masz szlaban na grę w rozgrywkach aż do finałów.

Kanou zesztywniał, przełknął ciastko i wstał opierając dłonie na stole.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz! To mój ostatni rok rozgrywek międzyszkolnych i mam grzać ławkę?!

- Mniej więcej to powiedziałam, prawda?

- Nie ma mowy. Nie będę grzał ławki!

- To w ogóle nie będziesz grał!

Mierzyli się wściekłym spojrzeniem. Gdyby to on miał sprostać obu spojrzeniom pewnie nie wytrzymałby. Kanou miał wściekłość wypisaną na twarzy, która powodowała u niego zezwierzęcenie rysów. Chloe patrzyła tak chłodno, że dziwił się, że ciastka są jeszcze ciepłe.

- Zależy ci na pokonaniu Kakegawy, prawda? Nie zrobisz tego, jeśli twoje kolano będzie w takim stanie! Pomyśl też o drużynie. Nie możesz być taki samolubny! Twoja kontuzja jest dużym obciążeniem! Nie mówiąc o tym, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie będziesz w stanie chodzić. Tego chcesz?!

- Nie! Ale nie znoszę siedzenia na ławce!

- Posiedzisz trochę i będziesz mógł grać na najwyższym poziomie! Jeśli aż tak ci to przeszkadza, to nie będziesz musiał w ogóle przychodzić na mecze!

- Dla mnie piłka jest całym życiem! Co ja mam robić, jeśli nie będę mógł grać?!

- Znajdziesz sobie inne hobby! Dobrze ci to zrobi!

- Bo akurat ty wiesz najlepiej!

- Widziałam całe stado takich idiotów, jak ty! Święcie przekonani, że na piłce życie się kończy, a gdy przychodzą problemy ze zdrowiem to nie przyjmują tego do wiadomości i w efekcie niszczą sobie kariery! Więc usiądź na tyłku, nie krzycz na mnie i przestań się zachowywać, jak rozwydrzone dziecko, któremu chce się zabrać niebezpieczną zabawkę a zacznij, jak na dorosłego mężczyznę przystało!

Seki dziwił się, że Kanou ma jeszcze wszystkie zęby, tak mocno je zaciskał. Co dziwniejsze usiadł i wepchnął sobie ciastko do ust mocno je gryząc, jakby rozgryzając furię, która go nosiła. Chloe z kolei wyżywała się na garnkach i rzucała nimi w zlewie myjąc i szorując zaciekle. Mizuki patrzyła wielkimi oczami, ich matka wycofała się, a Suzu prawie płacząc zeszła z kolan Nishio i podeszła do Kanou.

- Braciszku… Ty posłuchasz Chloe, prawda? Będziesz o siebie dbał? Ja nie chcę, żebyś sobie zrobił krzywdę i nie mógł grać- tu się rozpłakała- Ja lubię siedzieć, więc czemu nie chcesz siedzieć na ławce? Mogę posiedzieć z tobą.

Twarz Kanou złagodniała, rozpogodziła się. Wziął małą na kolana i pogłaskał po głowie. Kolejna twarz, której nigdy nie pokazywał.

- Posłucham, obiecuję. Ale w zamian będziesz musiała zacząć się uczyć matematyki. Pomogę ci.

- Będę, będę!

Objęła go za szyję i tak została. Obaj z Nishio czuli się nieco nie na miejscu. Widocznie zauważył to, bo, wciąż z Suzu na ręce, poszedł wstawić herbatę coś mrucząc do Chloe. Dziewczyna obróciła się i zapędziła ich do roboty przy ciastkach.

- Ale przecież jest ich już sporo!

- Chcecie dostać trochę do domu, żeby wziąć sobie na jutro lub zjeść przed snem?

Seki musiał ze wstydem przyznać, że myślał o tym, by poprosić ją o trochę ciastek do domu. Więc wzięli się porządnie za robotę. On wyrabiał ciasto, a Nishio masę. Kanou lepił kulki i wkładał do środka masę, choć Suzu mu nieco przeszkadzała. Chloe kładła zrobione kulki na tacę i wkładała do piekarnika pogwizdując pod nosem. Kanou, kiedy nie lepił kulek, wodził za nią wzrokiem. Seki westchnął… Sam chciałby zakochać się raz a porządnie. Miał opinię playboya i wiedział o tym. Ale co ma robić, jeśli dziewczyna, która wydawała się naprawdę w sam raz, okazuje się ostatnią jędzą? Jęczy, że nie ma dla niej czasu, że ogląda się za innymi i pewnie ma jakąś na boku. Nishio dobrze go rozumiał, bo często siostra mu się wypłakiwała na podobne tematy. Właśnie przez te siostry wolał nie szukać sobie dziewczyny, a te które mówiły mu o swoich uczuciach w miarę delikatny sposób odrzucał. Wiedział, jakim potworem może być zakochana kobieta i nie chciał się w taki cyrk angażować. Bo w sumie po co? Pocałunki i przytulanie było przyjemne, owszem. Szkoda tylko, że każda chciała ciągnąć go do łóżka, a kiedy się nie zgadzał, zaczynała płakać, że „pewnie jej nie kocha, ma inną na boku i nie uważa ją za atrakcyjną". Wtedy musiał zapewniać, że kocha, nie ma innej i uważa ją za atrakcyjną, ale nie chce się aż tak angażować. Z kilkoma spędził noc i potem były jeszcze gorsze. Dlatego wolał do pierwszego: „może pójdziemy do mnie?". Potem było mu przykro, nie lubił doprowadzać kobiet do płaczu. Przyjrzał się Mizuki. Nie chciał nawet z nią próbować, za bardzo lubił jej brata. Poza tym nie była w jego typie- chłodna, sztuczna, na siłę poważna. Spojrzał na Suzu- będzie kiedyś pięknością, to pewne. Oby nie wdała się w żadną z sióstr. Sunako była ładna, wesoła i miała w sobie to „coś", co przyciągało chłopaków, ale zmieniała ich równie często, jak on dziewczyny. Przeniósł wzrok na Chloe. Wydaje się wymarzona: długie, czarne włosy, jasna, różana cera, błękitne oczy, drobna, niemal filigranowa. Tylko charakter ma paskudny. Potrafi wziąć faceta za łeb i rozkazywać mu, a z drugiej strony bywa słodka. Na pewno wielu mężczyzn się za nią uganiało- tak samo, jak Sunako miała to „coś", choć w jej przypadku wyraźnie było czuć chłód i jakby przestrogę. Była pełna sprzeczności, a jednocześnie pewna swego. Gdyby nie miał dłoni w cieście to złapałby się za głowę. Te cholerne baby! Źle z nimi, a bez nich jeszcze gorzej! Włożył całą siłę w wyrabianie ciasta.

- Co ty z tego ciasta chcesz wycisnąć?

Nishio patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem. Wyrabiał masę i w sumie więcej jej zżarł, niż zrobił, ale wydawał się być zadowolony z życia. Sunako siedziała i jadła swoją porcję, Mizuki i Kanou gdzieś zniknęli.

- Nic, po prostu denerwuję się na płeć żeńską za ich istnienie. Jak są, to jęczą, płaczą, wymagają, denerwują. Jak ich nie ma, to jakoś pusto. Ale jak znów są, to znów denerwują.

Dostał przez łeb. Chloe stała za jego plecami i słodko się uśmiechała, trzymając mokrą szmatę w dłoniach.

- Coś mówiłeś?

Nishio śmiał się aż do łez, więc też oberwał.

- Żeby było sprawiedliwie.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Chloe obudziła się bardzo wcześnie. Wstała, przeciągnęła się i sięgnęła po ubranie. Sunako chrapała głośno. Zwierzyła się wieczorem, że chyba poznała miłość swojego życia. Z tego co wywnioskowała, to Sunako spotyka miłość swego życia średnio raz na miesiąc. Dziewczyna spała rozwalona na całym łóżku głośno chrapiąc. Chloe zaśmiała się cicho i wyszła z pokoju. Obróciła się i stanęła twarzą w twarz… No dobra, twarzą w podkoszulek Ryuujiego. Podniosła wzrok i omal nie parsknęła śmiechem. Był wyraźnie wciąż w fazie snu i w dodatku miał śmiesznie potargane włosy, które zwykle były schludnie zaczesane do tyłu.

- Dzień dobry.

- …bry.

Pochylił się i znalazł niebezpiecznie blisko. Miała za sobą ścianę, więc nie było gdzie uciec. Oparł twarz o jej głowę i zasnął. Ciężki był, jak wszyscy diabli. Szybko usunęła się w bok i patrzyła, jak malowniczo wali głową w ścianę. Oczywiście to natychmiast go obudziło.

- Ałaaa!- złapał się za głowę i pocierał bolące miejsce- Co do diabła?!

- Należało ci się- kiwała się wesoło na piętach- Nie należy zasypiać na czyjejś głowie.

- Wcale nie spałem na twojej głowie!

- Jak nie? W dodatku śliniłeś się i chrapałeś.

Spojrzał zszokowany i malowniczo się zaczerwienił.

- Zmyśliłaś to, prawda?

- A żebyś wiedział!

Pokazała mu język i zbiegła na dół. Gonił za nią, więc zamknęła się w łazience i dosłownie popłakała się ze śmiechu. Wciąż chichocząc przebrała się, umyła twarz i zęby i wyszła. Spojrzała na zegarek i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że zajęło jej to ledwie dziesięć minut. Ryuuji też był już przebrany, pił właśnie herbatę i podżerał ciasteczka. Seki i Nishio wrócili do domów z dużymi paczkami ciastek, a i tak wiele zostało.

- Czemu tak wcześnie wstałaś?

- Chciałam iść pobiegać. A ty?

- Zawsze wstaję tak wcześnie. Biegam.

Zdążył znów wrócić do tej chłodnej, ostrej wersji siebie. Ale w ten sposób był też uroczy. Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz! Jak znów uroczy?! Dopił herbatę i ruszył do drzwi.

- Idziesz?

Na dworze nie było nikogo. Chłodno, ale wiedziała, że zaraz się rozgrzeje. Szybko się rozciągnęła i ze smutkiem zauważyła, że opuściła się- nie potrafi położyć łokci na ziemi bez bólu przy skłonie. Za to nie straciła formy- gdy zaczęli biec czuła się wspaniale. Narzuciła tempo i z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że Ryuuji nadąża, choć nieco się męczy. Będzie musiała popracować nad kondycją całej drużyny.

- Lubisz biegać?

Miał lekko zasapany głos, ale dawał radę.

- Czasami. Zależy od pogody. Lubię biegać w taką pogodę, jak teraz. Nieco chłodno, jasno i świeże powietrze. Tego mi brakowało w Ameryce. O tej porze zawsze było pełno ludzi, ciemno, a powietrze było ciężkie i brudne.

- Najlepiej biega się w okolicach góry Fuji.

- Wiem. Proponuję dziś dobiec w tamte okolice.

- Dlaczego akurat tam?

- Niedaleko jest cmentarz. Mam do odwiedzenia jeden grób.

Siknął głową. Zwolniła, bo droga była długa, a jego kolano mogło tego nie wytrzymać. Jeśli z dnia na dzień kontuzja będzie dawała o sobie znać, wtedy może z niej nie wyjść. Biegli akurat koło jej dawnej dzielnicy i szkoły Suzu. Wróciły do niej wspomnienia. Z Yoshiharu często grali na boisku tej szkoły, za co nieraz byli karani przez rodziców. Nawet gdy podrośli trzymali się razem. Wstąpili do klubu- ona, jako pomocnik trenera, on jako jeden z najlepszych zawodników. Tam poznali Atsushiego, który odtąd trzymał się z nimi. Był dumny, zamknięty w sobie i kąpany w gorącej wodzie. Z czasem jego duma nieco zmalała, ale po takim treningu, jaki mu zapewniła, każdego duma by na tym ucierpiała. Potem otworzył się na nich i dowiedzieli się, że zawsze miał problemy ze współzawodnikami. On miał swoją wizję piłki, zawsze się wykłócał, nie umiał grać zespołowo. Ale Yoshiharu wyciągnął do niego rękę, ona nogę w kierunku tyłka i tak spacyfikowany atakiem z dwóch stron stał się normalny, a przynajmniej bliski temu. Zaśmiała się głośno, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak z Yoshiharu go ćwiczyli- ona kopała i to w sensie dosłownym w tyłek, a on pomagał wstać i ocierał łzy.

- Coś się stało?

Ryuuji przyglądał się jej z kamienną twarzą. Uch! Wyglądał, jak grabarz.

- Nie. Po prostu wspomnienia z czasów, gdy jeszcze tu mieszkałam.

- Było wesoło?

- Bardzo. Miałam przyjaciela i razem… Powiedzmy, że robiliśmy wiele rzeczy, za które byliśmy karani, choć dla nas było to niezłą zabawą. Yoshiharu, tak jak ja uwielbiał łamać reguły.

- Yoshiharu? Popularne imię, znam chyba z ośmiu. Grał?

- Tak. A ja byłam jego trenerką od czasu, gdy skończyliśmy siedem lat. Niestety, oboje stąd wyjechaliśmy- pojechali do Niemiec i dopiero tam się rozstali, gdy ona wyjeżdżała do Ameryki- Ale był jednym z najlepszych zawodników, jakich trenowałam. Miał idealne proporcje do większości technik, choć brak mu było chęci i zapału. Drugiego tak leniwego zawodnika nigdy nie spotkałam. Wiedział, że ma talent i sądził, że ten talent mu wystarczy. Nauczył się ledwie kilku sztuczek i na nich budował swoją reputację. Poza tym uwielbiał być w centrum zainteresowania. Z jednej strony grał niewinnego, skromnego chłopca, ale mnie zawsze chwalił się sławą i powodzeniem. Sprawiało mu to przyjemność.

- Wydaje się nie być najlepszym przyjacielem.

- Niekoniecznie. Kochałam i dalej kocham go tak, jakbym kochała brata bliźniaka, gdybym go miała. Jesteśmy pokrewnymi duszami, jednym. Znaliśmy się od dziecka i zawsze się rozumieliśmy. Przypuszczam, że gdybym wyjechała i go odnalazła, wtedy wciąż wiedzielibyśmy co siedzi w czyjej głowie. Ma swoje wady, ja też, ale akceptujemy się.

- Cmentarz.

- Dlaczego? Było całkiem wesoło.

- Mówię, że widzę cmentarz tuż przed nami- w głosie wyczuła rozbawienie, a spojrzenie spod brwi wyrażało lekką drwinę. Naśmiewał się z niej! Złość dodała jej sił i ruszyła pędem chcąc go zgubić. Jednak dogonił ją i dotrzymywał kroku! Po chwili spojrzał bez wyrazu i wyprzedził ją. Doganiali i przeganiali się aż pod bramę cmentarną, gdzie przystanęli i zaczęli szybko oddychać.

- Szybki jesteś…

- Ty też…

Kiedy już uspokoiła oddech ruszyła przed siebie. Bez problemu odnalazła grób dziadków. Kucnęła i rozpoczęła modlitwy za ich dusze. Niestety, od razu stanął przed nią obraz rodziców i siostry. Nie będą mieli pogrzebu. Nie było co grzebać. Zaczęła płakać, choć wiedziała, że Ryuuji to zauważy, bo klęczał obok niej i również odmawiał modlitwy. Usiadła podciągając nogi pod brodę i płakała. On zaś usadowił się obok niej i objął ramieniem. Położyła głowę na jego piersi i zaczęła głośno płakać, a on głaskał ją uspokajająco po włosach. Nagle zdała sobie zbyt dobrze sprawę z tego, że jego pierś jest niepokojąco wygodna, ramiona jeszcze bardziej niepokojąco silne i… i… CO DO DIABŁA MA ROBIĆ?!

- Eee… Już mi lepiej, dzięki- odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość i starała przywrócić uśmiech na twarz- Zaczynasz mieć wprawę w pocieszaniu mnie. Może zatrudnię cię na pełny etat?

- Skoro chcesz.

Podniosła wzrok nie będąc pewną, czy się z niej naśmiewa. Miał jak zwykle poważny wyraz twarzy, ale był mocno zarumieniony. Widocznie ten bieg musiał nadwątlić jego siły.

- Lepiej już wracajmy, bo spóźnimy się na poranny trening.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Hiroshi szedł do szkoły mocno zaspany. Nie znosił wcześnie wstawać. W dodatku po wczorajszych eliminacjach do drużyny był zupełnie wyczerpany. Dawno nie ćwiczył i wszystko go bolało, a z trenerką Ichigamoto należało liczyć na porządny, niesamowicie męczący trening. Była najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką widział, ale wolał trzymać się od niej z daleka. Wolał dziewczyny słodkie i spokojne, nie tylko z wyglądu. A ona miała pazury i lubiła je pokazywać. Razem z Koyanagim trochę jeszcze poćwiczyli i ze śmiechem obserwowali, jak Kanou goni do okrążeń Sekiego i Nishio. Z jego krzyków można było wywnioskować, że była to kara za jakieś głupie słowa. Był zupełnie inny niż jego siostra. Mizuki była spokojna, delikatna, może nieco chłodna, ale znacznie przystępniejsza. Dziwiło go, że Masaru za nią szaleje od momentu, gdy zobaczył, jak wchodzi do sali. Wyglądał, jakby dostał czymś w głowę. Przez tyle lat przyjaźni nie mógł go zmusić do gry w piłkę. Masaru wolał grać w tenisa i nie znosił sportów związanych z dużymi piłkami. Spojrzał na zegarek i zaklął. Spóźni się, jak nic. Przyspieszył, aż w końcu puścił się biegiem. Tuż przy szkole zderzył się z Uemim.

- Też się spóźniłem. Mam nadzieję, że Chloe nie jest na tym punkcie przeczulona.

- Chloe? Dlaczego tak nieformalnie?

- Sama kazała mówić do siebie po imieniu i przekazać dalej, żeby tak ją nazywać. W sumie to całkiem porządna babka.

Z przerażeniem zauważyli, że nikogo nie ma w szatni, co oznaczało, że musieli się już przebrać i wyjść na boisko. W kilka minut później dołączyli do reszty. Chloe ustawiła ich w dwóch rzędach i nerwowo tupała nogą. Kiedy dobiegli i ustawili się na końcu westchnęła.

- Uemi, Matsushita. Stańcie obok mnie.

Spojrzeli na siebie przerażeni, ale zrobili, co kazała.

- Jest was w tym klubie osiemdziesięciu chłopa i mam nadzieję, że wszyscy są tu, bo kochają grać w piłkę. A jeśli kochacie grać w piłkę, to na pewno zależy wam na poważnym treningu. Więc jeśli zależy wam na poważnym treningu będziecie przychodzić na czas, a nawet nieco wcześniej. Nie toleruję spóźnień! Dziś jest pierwszy dzień, więc odpuszczę spóźnialskim i zarobią jedynie dodatkowe pięć okrążeń, ale następnym razem karą będzie zawieszenie- Hiroshi rozejrzał się i zauważył, że większość ma przerażone miny. Chloe w tym czasie uśmiechnęła się słodko, co było nieco przerażające w połączeniu z jej słowami- Choć nie jestem bezduszna i rozumiem, że można się spóźniać z różnych przyczyn. Jeśli wytłumaczenie będzie solidne wtedy karą będzie jedynie pięć okrążeń. Teraz chcę, byście przeprowadzili trening, jaki macie w zwyczaju robić. Seki, twoim zadaniem będzie wdrożyć nowych w wasz system treningu. Ja będę się dziś jedynie przyglądać, więc róbcie swoje.

Pobiegli na boisko, a Seki biegł obok nich.

- Najpierw robimy dwadzieścia okrążeń, następnie przeciągamy się na plecach. No… Chodzi o to, że łapiemy się pod łokcie i jeden się schyla w ten sposób przeciągając drugiego. Potem w parach ćwiczymy zwody. Następnie strzelamy bramki, by bramkarz wprawił się w szybkim odbijaniu piłek. I jeszcze kilka rzeczy, ale to powiem w trakcie.

Dwadzieścia okrążeń było dla niego prawdziwą męką. Naprawdę się opuścił. Zerknął na Chloe- siedziała na murku i patrzyła chłodnym okiem. Im bliżej końca, tym było ciężej, a jej mina robiła się coraz bardziej ponura. Gdy skończyli znów ich ustawiła w dwóch rzędach.

- Na początku i na końcu każdego treningu macie ustawiać się w dwuszeregu. Ale to tak na marginesie. O coś miałam… A, właśnie. Kto zajmuje się porządkiem i praniem waszych rzeczy?

- Pierwszoroczni.

Hiroshi skrzywił się. Tego nie lubił najbardziej.

- Nie macie menadżera?

- Nie. Wszyscy uciekają.

Skinęła głową.

- Przy takiej ilości powinno ich być dwóch. Zrobię konkurs i wtedy będziecie mogli w pełni skupić się na ćwiczeniach. Możecie iść- zaczęli się rozchodzić- Aha! Kanou! Chodź tu na chwilę!

Zdziwiony obrócił się i wciąż z poważną miną podszedł do trenerki. Nad czymś cicho debatowali. Właściwie kłócili się, bo po chwili kapitan zaczął zaciskać pięści, a ona podparła się pod boki i wyraźnie usiłowała go do czegoś przekonać. Seki klepnął go w ramię.

- Co jest?

- Kłócą się. Senpai i trenerka.

Seki spojrzał w ich kierunku i wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Martwi cię to?

- Trochę. Mój poprzedni trener nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na kłótnie z kapitanem. Uważał, że to niszczy drużynę.

- Nie martw się. Każde z nich jest niesamowicie uparte i w gorącej wodzie kąpane, więc nie ma innego sposobu, żeby z sobą rozmawiali.

- Senpai jest w gorącej wodzie kąpany? Ja bym powiedział, że jest niesamowicie spokojny.

- Ale nie wtedy, kiedy w grę wchodzi nasza urocza trenerka- złapał się za usta- Rany! Jak on się dowie, że wypaplałem, to mnie zabije! Nic nie słyszałeś, jasne?!

Skinął głową. A więc Kanou podobała się Chloe. Nie był pewien czy to zda egzamin. Oboje lubili rządzić i stawiać na swoim, to było widać. Starał się wyłapać jakieś słowa.

- I to od razu… zajęci… trening…

- Chloe, nie rozumiesz, że… oboje… mnogość zajęć… Mizuki…

Dziwne. Co ma do tego Mizuki? W każdym razie chwilę później senpai wbiegł pod prysznic cały wściekły. Gdy już wszyscy się ulotnili na zajęcia, on został, bo chciał jeszcze spytać się o pewne taktyki gry, które chodziły mu po głowie. Nagle wśród plusku wody rozległo się najpierw nieśmiałe, a potem głośne śpiewanie. Kanou śpiewał! Hiroshi znał tą piosenkę. Jeśli się nie mylił było to „Die in your arms tonight" Smokie. Trudny do wykonania utwór, ale on sobie świetnie dawał radę. Nawet miał głos lekko z chrypką, jak lider Smokie. Równie dobrze mógłby śpiewać Cockera. Wsłuchał się z przyjemnością. Senpai miał głęboki, przyjemny i uspokajający głos. Nagle śpiew się urwał.

- Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś iść na lekcje?

Kanou stał w drzwiach prowadzących do prysznica. Okręcił się w pasie ręcznikiem i szedł do swojej szafki wycierając włosy na głowie drugim ręcznikiem. Hiroshiego zatkało- w poprzek piersi jego kapitana szła duża, brzydka i głęboka blizna.

- Mógłbyś się nie gapić? Wiem, że to nie jest przyjemny widok, ale nie lubię, jak ktoś się na nią patrzy.

- Co… Co się stało?

- Nic. Więc po co tu jesteś?

Szybko się ubierał. Zrobiło mu się żal Kanou. Nie dość, że ze względu na swoją nieprzystępną postawę i brzydką twarz żadna dziewczyna nie chciała z nim być, to jeszcze ta szpecąca blizna… Z drugiej strony nawet on, jako facet, był zauroczony jego śpiewem. Nagle senpai pstryknął mu palcami przed nosem, już w pełni ubrany w mundurek.

- Więc?

- Mam kilka pomysłów co do pracy drużyny… I chciałbym się nimi podzielić.

- W takim razie dlaczego nie poszedłeś do Chloe? Ona jest trenerem.

- Ale… ona jest nieco przerażająca.

- Bardziej niż ja?- zaśmiał się pod nosem- Tylko jej tego nie mów, bo będziesz miał krechę. Dobra. Opowiesz mi, gdy będziemy w drodze.

Był zupełnie inną osobą, gdy się śmiał. A śmiał się jedynie na myśl o Chloe. Hiroshi mu zazdrościł, mimo tego, że znacznie lepiej wyglądał.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Chloe siedziała w biurze dyrektora i wyłamywała sobie palce z nerwów.

- Jedyne o co prosiłam, to o możliwość doboru współpracowników, dyrektorze.

- Wiem… Panno Ichigamoto, ja nie chcę tego na pani wymusić. Ja… Po prostu chcę, by moja wnuczka zaczęła bywać wśród ludzi, wśród chłopców. A wierzę, że pani będzie w stanie nad nimi zapanować.

- A jeśli ona nie nadaje się na menadżera?

- Co musi robić menadżer?

- Uch… Dużo rzeczy. Głównie sprzątać na terenie boiska, wynosić i zbierać piłki, prać i cerować stroje zawodników, na spotkaniach oficjalnych być przedstawicielem drużyny, wspierać drużynę… Masę różnych rzeczy.

- Da sobie radę. Jeśli nie… Umówmy się w ten sposób- jeśli w ciągu dwóch tygodni moja wnuczka nie wdroży się w obowiązki menadżera, wtedy będzie pani mogła ją oddalić. Dobrze?

Skinęła głową. Poszła do dyrektora, by powiadomić go o planowanych wyborach menadżerów, a on poprosił, a raczej zażądał w bardo zawoalowany sposób, by przyjęła jego wnuczkę. Kiyomasa Yuiko. Pewnie jakaś rozkapryszona księżniczka.

- Ale ma się zgłosić na eliminacje. Inaczej jej nie przyjmę.

- Przekonam ją. Rozwiesiła pani już plakaty?

- Tak. Proszę także o udostępnienie jednej z sal na dzisiejsze popołudnie.

- Naprawdę musi pani robić przesłuchanie?

- Niestety. Większość z nich pewnie nie będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytanie po co właściwie chcą zostać menadżerem. A nie chcę się użerać z kimś, komu zależy jedynie na popatrzeniu na stadko sportowców o kurzych móżdżkach.

- Jest pani bardzo ostra dla chłopców?

- Robię tyle, ile muszę, by- jak pan sam to powiedział- zrobić z nich mężczyzn.

- To dobrze. Czy była pani kiedyś zakochana?

Chloe zaczerwieniła się po czubek uszu. Ten człowiek potrafił zmieniać tematy, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale wiedziała, że nie wykręci się od odpowiedzi.

- Czy byłam? Nie. Nigdy nie byłam.

- W takim razie wie pani, jakie to uczucie, gdy widzi się ukochaną osobę, słyszy się jej głos… Moja wnuczka nigdy tego nie zaznała. Przyznaję, że to trochę moja wina. Jej rodzice wciąż są w rozjazdach, a ja trzymałem ją w domu, niczym piękny kwiat pod kloszem. Pierwszy raz styczność z chłopcami miała dopiero tu, w liceum. Na początku była popularna, ale tak się bała chłopców, że żaden więcej o nią nie zabiegał. Smuci mnie to. Dlatego też specjalnie chcę ją umieścić w drużynie pełnej chłopców, by jeśli nie jakiegoś zdobyła, to chociaż oswoiła się z nimi.

- Pan ją bardzo kocha.

Było coś w jego głosie- z jednej strony tęsknota, z drugiej duma.

- Bardzo. Przypomina mi moją zmarłą małżonkę. Jest delikatna, choć ma mocny charakter. Gdyby to ją spotkało to, co panią… Wątpię by dała sobie tak dobrze radę.

Zaczerwieniła się kolejny raz. Był z niej dumny?

- Trafiłam na dobrego człowieka i jego rodzinę. Łut szczęścia, nic więcej. Pan wybaczy, ale muszę iść przygotować się odpowiednio.

- Oczywiście- gdy już otwierała drzwi odezwał się z lekkim rozbawieniem- Kanou to dobry dzieciak, choć wydaje się być niedostępny. Nie wątpię, że ma w sobie to coś, co powoduje, że na jego widok staje ci serce.

Czując, że ma twarz równie czerwoną, jak bombki na choince zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Aż tak łatwo ją przejrzeć?! Ale… Ona nie była zakochana w Ryuujim! Na pewno nie! Potrząsnęła głową. Miała inne rzeczy do roboty. Poszła do swojego kantorka i przeglądnęła kartki, które przygotowywała przez większą część nocy. Były to wstępne plany ćwiczeń chłopców. Po dzisiejszym treningu była załamana. Ćwiczyli, jak w podstawówce! Kilku z nich było naprawdę zdolnych. Matsushita był niesamowitym napastnikiem- jego zdolności przy manewrach, strzałach… Mimo to obawiała się, że nabawi się kontuzji. Wciąż za bardzo polegał na swojej prawej nodze. Równie dobrym napastnikiem i niewątpliwie posiadającym najpotężniejszy strzał był Nishio. Jednak za rzadko grał. Jakby bał się przejąć piłkę. Seki był jednym z najlepszych obrońców, jakich widziała, ale nie miał podzielności uwagi, a żeby to u niego wykształcić będzie się musiała nieźle napracować. Kanou był najlepszy- na jakiejkolwiek pozycji by go nie ustawić grałby lepiej niż reszta. U niego problemem jest jedynie ta jego francowata kontuzja. Jednak osobą, która przyprawiała ją o koszmary senne był bramkarz Kitagawa. Co najgorsze- jedyny bramkarz. Był kiepski, naprawdę kiepski. Talentu miał niewiele, choć chęci dużo. W pewien sposób będzie można go podtrenować, ale będzie słabym ogniwem. Postanowiła więc w rozgrywkach mianować Matsushitę środkowym napastnikiem, Uemiego przesunąć na środkowego pomocnika, był w tym całkiem niezły, a Kanou wrzucić na pozycję stopera. W obecnych czasach rzadko kiedy potrzebny jest stoper, ale przy tak beznadziejnym bramkarzu był on niezbędny… Postukała palcami po biurku i spojrzała na zegarek. Ma jeszcze godzinę, nim zacznie się popołudniowy trening. Złapała odtwarzacz mp3 i poszła na boisko. Plusem było to, że z okien szkolnych nie było widać murawy. Założyła słuchawki i zaczęła tańczyć. Ustawiła sobie „Jezioro Łabędzie". Ciekawe, czy zapomniała kroki… Nieziemsko zlana potem spojrzała na zegarek- ma dwadzieścia minut. Szybko wbiegła pod prysznice i obmyła się pospiesznie. W momencie, gdy wychodziła z szatni, chłopcy akurat zbliżali się do niej. Złapała Sekiego i Kanou za ramiona i odciągnęła na bok.

- Nie będzie mnie przez jakąś godzinę, więc wy poprowadzicie trening. To, co zwykle z jedną różnicą- macie zrobić czterdzieści okrążeń na rozgrzewkę.

Zabrała kajet i poszła do wyznaczonej przez dyrektora sali. Tuż przed nią ustawił się spory tłum złożony głównie z dziewcząt. Chciała dojść do sali, gdy jedna z nich złapała ją za ramię.

- Ej! Do kolejki! I dlaczego nie masz na sobie mundurka?

Spojrzała na nią z rozbawieniem. Oceniła, że to trzecioklasistka. Wysoka, mocno zbudowana i na pewno rozkapryszona. Przyzwyczajona do tego, że wszystko podaje się jej na złotej tacy. Chloe złapała ją za nadgarstek i mocno ścisnęła. Dziewczyna syknęła. Słabeusz.

- Moja droga, rozmawiasz właśnie z osobą, która będzie decydować o tym, czy zostaniesz menadżerem, więc trochę kultury by się przydało.

Zostawiła ją z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i podeszła do drzwi. Nikt już nie śmiał jej zatrzymywać. Stanęła tak, by wszyscy ją widzieli.

- Nazywam się Ichigamoto Chloe i jestem trenerem drużyny z Liceum Fujity East w zastępstwie za trenera Udou. Będę prosiła każdego po kolei. Zadam wam jedno krótkie pytanie. Nie będziecie wiedzieli, jaka odpowiedź mnie satysfakcjonuje, więc lepiej nie dzielcie się spostrzeżeniami. Macie odpowiadać zgodnie z prawdą. Będę wiedziała, kiedy kłamiecie. Za kłamstwo jesteście z marszu dyskwalifikowani. Poproszę pierwszą osobę.

To była najgorsza godzina jej życia. Takiej ilości bezmózgich osób jeszcze nie widziała. Niektórzy zdążyli wejść i powiedzieć dwa słowa, a już byli wyrzucani. Pytanie było proste:

- Dlaczego chcesz zostać menadżerem?

A oto co ciekawsze odpowiedzi:

- Żeby mieć prestiż. To modne, być menadżerem.

- Żeby móc podglądać chłopaków pod prysznicem- drugoroczny chłopak z rumieńcem.

- Sportowcy są seksowni- dziewczyna z pierwszej klasy.

- Żeby mieć co robić po szkole. Nie lubię tego typu rzeczy, ale gdzieś muszę być- pierwszoroczny.

- Chcę podrywać dziewczyny, a one łapią się na dresik drużyny.

- Żeby mieć zapis w aktach, że brałem udział w szkolnych zajęciach i to tak ważnych.

Niektóre odpowiedzi się powtarzały, jednak Chloe przypadły do gustu dwie dziewczyny.

- Byłam już kiedyś menadżerem, w gimnazjum. Lubię to zajęcie, zawsze jest wesoło. Poza tym- rumieniec wpełzł jej na twarz- Jest w drużynie chłopak, który mi się podoba. Ale to będzie raczej urozmaicenie czegoś, co i tak lubię.

Drugą była Yuiko, wnuczka dyrektora. Spodobała się Chloe i na jej odpowiedź nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Nie chcę być menadżerem. Dziadek mnie zmusił. Sportowcy są brudni i nieokrzesani, nie chcę mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.

Dziwne. Dziewczyna była naprawdę śliczna. Miała nieco europejski wygląd, ale obecnie w Japonii rzadko zdarzały się nie mieszane małżeństwa. Blond włosy, małe usta, zielone i duże oczy. Wysoka i raczej szczupła, niż chuda. To naprawdę niesamowite, że nie miała chłopaka. Chloe lekko się zaśmiała- stylem bycia Yuiko przypominała trochę Ryuujiego. Równie opanowana, choć targały nią emocje. Omal nie złapała się za głowę. Wszystko sprowadza się do niego! A przecież nie ma w nim nic takiego! Wstała i wyszła przed salę, gdzie oczekiwano na werdykt.

- Decyzja została podjęta. Menadżerami zostają Kiyomasa Yuiko i Narita Makoto. Obie panie proszę, by za mną poszły w tej chwili.

Zignorowała oburzone okrzyki. Dziewczyny poszły za nią. Makoto była bardzo nieśmiała. Jej bluza od mundurku była o wiele za duża, sięgała do połowy spódnicy, która była do kolan. Poza tym miała półdługie, czekoladowe włosy i takie same oczy, które chowała za okularami. Jednak wiedziała na czym polega praca menadżera i wyglądała na pracowitą. Za to Yuiko wyraźnie nie wiedziała dlaczego została wybrana.

- Nie rozumiem. Wyraźnie powiedziałam ci, że nie chcę być menadżerem.

- I dlatego zostałaś wybrana- na jej niepewny wzrok wybuchła śmiechem- Po prostu podobała mi się twoja szczera odpowiedź. Nie zamierzasz umawiać się z żadnym zawodnikiem, nie zależy ci na popularności. Za to mam nadzieję, że będziesz pracowała. Masz dwa tygodnie na wdrożenie się w pracę menadżera. Makoto ci pomoże.

- Nie znoszę sportowców.

- A znasz jakiegoś?

- Mam w klasie dwóch. Zachowują się, jak ograniczeni umysłowo.

- Więc traktuj ich jak dzieci, a wszystko będzie w porządku.

Miała niesamowitą uciechę z konsternacji Yuiko.

- A właśnie, mówicie do mnie po imieniu. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie wam przeszkadzać jeśli ja także będę się do was zwracać w ten sposób. Po kilku latach w Ameryce człowiek zaczyna uważać zwracanie się do siebie po nazwisku za niepoważne. A teraz mniej przyjemne tematy- zbliżały się do boiska więc przystanęła i odwróciła się do nich. Były od niej wyższe, więc musiała nieco unieść głowę. Makoto zdawała się być nieco przerażona, a Yuiko zdezorientowana- Teraz przedstawię was chłopcom i liczę, że powiecie kilka słów od siebie.

- Ja… Ja nie dam rady- Makoto prawie dostawała ataku. Rumieniła się i bladła na przemian.

- A ja nie chcę.

- Makoto oddychaj głęboko. Yuiko weź się w garść i nie zachowuj, jak ci opóźnieni w rozwoju sportowcy. Ja jestem w stanie z nimi pracować, więc i wy dacie sobie radę. W razie gdyby zdarzyło mi się na was nakrzyczeć to nie dlatego, że was nie lubię, ale przy prawie osiemdziesięciu durniach, z którymi muszę się użerać chciałabym mieć ze strony was dwóch choć trochę pomocy. Naszym celem są mistrzostwa i ogólna poprawa stylu gry, więc mam nadzieję, że jeśli już nie będziecie pomagać, to chociaż nie będziecie przeszkadzać. Jakieś pytania?

- Jak mogę się z tego wykaraskać?- Yuiko dalej wyglądała na niezbyt zadowoloną.

- Nie możesz. Zostałaś wybrana i już do końca swych dni będziesz skazana na towarzystwo przygłupów.

- Czy… Czy ja mogę nic nie mówić?

- Możesz. I tak ledwo oddychasz. No, to idziemy… CO DO DIABŁA?!

Okrzyk był jak najbardziej uzasadniony. Cały jeden bok boiska był usiany piszczącymi panienkami. Chłopacy popełniali mnóstwo błędów. Kanou, żeby usłyszał go stojący niedaleko Arashi musiał drzeć się na całe gardło. Zagotowało się w niej.

- Chodźcie za mną- warknęła do dziewczyn i ruszyła zdecydowanym krokiem. Przeszła obok wciąż wrzeszczących dziewczyn i z boku uważnie im się przyjrzała. Głównie drugo- i trzecioklasistki. Gdzieniegdzie tylko pierwszaki. Z tym jeszcze nigdy nie miała problemów. W klubie nie było dziewcząt, był pozaszkolny. W Ameryce i w Niemczech kobiety nie miały wstępu na boisko w czasie treningu. Taka sytuacja to dla niej nowość. Zastanawiała się nad taktyką i postanowiła ustawić je w sposób, w jaki ustawiała chłopców. Stanęła naprzeciwko tego tłumu. Niektóre przestały wrzeszczeć i spojrzały na nią z niechęcią. Nabrała powietrza w płuca. Nieraz mówiono jej, że jest jak syrena. Alarmowa.

- ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ!!!!!

Wiedziała, że przekrzyczała ten tłum. Zapadła błogosławiona cisza. Gardło ją nieco bolało.

- Po pierwsze, w tej chwili chcę słuchać tylko jednej osoby. Cała reszta ma milczeć. Co tu się do diabła wyprawia?!

- A ty kim jesteś?- jakaś odważna drugoklasistka wyszła przed tłum. Niemalże klon tej, która ją zaczepiła w korytarzu.

- Trenerką w zastępstwie za trenera Udou.

- Niemożliwe! Jesteś w wieku licealnym.

- To cię nie powinno obchodzić. Więc co tu robicie?

Nieraz stosowała to spojrzenie i ten ton- chłodny, metaliczny wzrok i twardy ton głosu.

- Dopingujemy. Zawsze tak robimy.

- Ja jedynie widzę, że im przeszkadzacie i przyszłyście na masowy podryw.

Dziewczyna zapowietrzyła się i nabrała purpurowego koloru. Chloe pozwoliła sobie na złośliwy uśmieszek, co tylko rozsierdziło jej przeciwniczki.

- Nie masz prawa nam dyktować, czy możemy ich wspierać czy nie!

- Faktycznie nie mam- tamta już zaczęła robić radosną minę, ale następne słowa zmyły jej wszystko z twarzy- Ale jak pewnie wiesz, jako trener mam te same uprawnienia co nauczyciel. Nauczyciel może robić ze swoją salą co mu się podoba. Więc moją salą jest boisko. A moim życzeniem jest byście się tu więcej nie pojawiały. Przez wasze krzyki nie słyszę własnych myśli.

- Nie masz prawa!

- Mam, mam- nonszalancki ton zawsze działa. Muszą uwierzyć, że ona ma prawo robić, co jej się żywnie podoba. Niestety, niedługo zaczną się prywatne wycieczki. Tak bywa zawsze.

- A one?- wskazała na Yuiko i Makoto.

- To menadżerzy. Mają obowiązek tu przebywać.

- Niesprawiedliwe!

- Trzeba było się zgłosić. Nie wątpię, że moje plakaty były widoczne.

- Ale dlaczego akurat one! Mól książkowy i panna niedotykalska!

- Były najlepsze.

- A inne dziewczyny? Jest wiele ładniejszych od nich! Po prostu nie chciałaś nikogo, kto by wyglądał lepiej niż ty!

Westchnęła. Wiedziała, że to będzie powiedziane. Dziewczyny zawsze wytykały jej wygląd. A ona zawsze reagowała tak samo- złośliwie.

- Sądzisz, że w tej szkole znalazłaby się jakaś dziewczyna ładniejsza ode mnie? Bo ja szczerze wątpię. Nie potrzebuję makijażu i akcesoriów by wyglądać niesamowicie. Dlatego wybieram najlepsze, nie najładniejsze. Piękna twarz to najczęściej brak mózgu.

- Ktoś jest tu w stadium negacji?

- Najczęściej, moja droga, najczęściej. Słuchaj uważnie. A więc- czy przed opuszczeniem boiska masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?

- Nie uda ci się nas stąd wypędzić. Będziesz musiała użyć siły.

Zaczęła się śmiać. To dopiero był okaz! W tracie śmiania się złapała ją lewą ręką za ucho, a prawą wygięła jej rękę na plecy. Dziewczyna gięła się wpół, mimo, że była o wiele wyższa od Chloe. Trenerka pięknie doprowadziła ją do wyjścia i pomachała na pożegnanie. Wróciła do reszty dziewczyn.

- Która następna?

Patrzyły na nią z nienawiścią. Przyzwyczaiła się. Jednak to nie był koniec. Dwie rzucił się na nią z łapami. Cholera, z dwoma nie da sobie rady. Jednej podłożyła nogę, ale druga już unosiła rękę do uderzenia. Nagle ktoś ją za tą rękę złapał. Ryuuji. Miał wściekłą minę.

- Wynocha.

Jedno jego słowo podziałało. Zmyły się od razu. Ona za to była wściekła.

- Wielkie dzięki! Teraz rozejdzie się, że bez kapitana trenerka nie potrafi sobie nawet poradzić z kilkoma krnąbrnymi dziewuchami.

- Wolałabyś, by mówili, że dwie dziewczyny spuściły łomot trenerce?

Zacisnęła szczęki i pięści. Musiała się powstrzymywać, żeby to jemu nie spuścić łomotu. Zdobyła się jedynie na warknięcie.

- Ustawcie się w dwuszereg.

Nim udało im się zebrać w jednym miejscu złość jej przeszła, a przynajmniej zostawiła ją na inną okazję. Machnęła ręką na dziewczyny, żeby podeszły bliżej.

- To są wasze menadżerki. Kiyomasa Yuiko i Narita Makoto. Bądźcie uprzejmi, nie zachowujcie się jak stadko ogłupiałych testosteronem bałwanów i nie straszcie ich wybuchem sympatii.

Skłoniły się, choć Makoto przy okazji spadły okulary z nosa, co wzbudziło śmiech niektórych chłopaków. Chloe storpedowała ich wzrokiem.

- Makoto, zaprowadź Yuiko i powiedz jej co i jak- poczekała aż dziewczyny odejdą i dopiero teraz zwróciła się do chłopaków- Teraz kilka słów do was, o których one mają nie wiedzieć. Zachowujcie się uprzejmie. One i tak są zestresowane faktem, że zostały menadżerkami i nie musicie do tego dodawać jakichkolwiek innych stresów. Zwłaszcza po tych bzdurach, które wygadywała ta przywódczyni oszalałych fanek. Macie także jeszcze jedno zadanie. Zauważyłam, że jesteście niepokojąco popularni. One mogą być w jakiś sposób prześladowane za tą fuchę. Waszym obowiązkiem jest je chronić. W sposób delikatny i niemal niewidoczny, ale mają być bezpieczne. Teraz inne pytanie- jak się odnosicie do sprawy obecności tych rozwrzeszczanych ptaszysk?

- Dobrze zrobiłaś- Seki wyszedł przed szereg- Nawet mnie rozpraszały i irytowały. Trenerowi Udou one nie przeszkadzały, twierdził, że to nam pomoże znieść stres, jaki odczuwa się na boisku, ale mieliśmy znacznie gorsze wyniki, kiedy one tu były. Musisz jednak uważać. One są agresywne.

- Dam sobie radę. A jeśli nie, to zawsze kręci się w okolicy któryś z was i wystarczy, że gwizdnę- zaśmiała się złośliwie. Machnęła ręką i kazała im wracać do treningu. Tym razem jednak zaczęła nimi sterować- Arashi! Na lewo! Bardziej na lewo! Skup się i spróbuj zauważyć przeciwnika. Nie leć przed siebie jak kura bez głowy. Mirogo- drugoklasista- staraj się kopać nieco wyżej. Jeśli podłożysz nogę pod piłkę, wtedy ci się uda. No przecież mówię, że masz wyżej kopać!

Przeskoczyła ogrodzenie i podeszła do Mirogo. Chłopak był zestresowany i ilekroć do niego mówiła robił wszystko jeszcze gorzej, niż wcześniej.

- Daj mi nogę i patrz co z nią robię- podłożyła stopę lekko pod piłkę, a drugą ręką przytrzymała, by się nie poturlała- To jest miejsce, w które masz kopać. Teraz spróbuj.

- Nie mogę…

- Dlaczego?

W odpowiedzi zaczerwienił się i coś tam wydukał.

- Co mówisz?

- Mówi, że twoja obecność go rozprasza- Seki wyskoczył obok szczerząc się złośliwie- Był w gimnazjum bez koedukacji i wciąż nie może przywyknąć do kobiet.

- Zamknij się! Masz dodatkowe dwadzieścia okrążeń! I to migiem!

Biedak niemal płakał.

- To normalne, że nie potrafisz się przyzwyczaić do obecności dziewczyn.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę. Sama przez pewien czas chodziłam do szkoły dla dziewcząt. Potem nie wiedziałam, jak się odezwać do mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- I jak to wyleczyłaś?

- Ja? Ja nie zrobiłam nic. On nie przestawał się do mnie odzywać. W sumie nazwałabym to prześladowaniem, ale w ten sposób wyleczył mnie z niechęci do chłopaków. Masz może jakąś koleżankę?

Skinął głową.

- To zacznij z nią rozmawiać. A w międzyczasie wprawiaj się na mnie. Będę starała się mniej na ciebie krzyczeć.

- To nie kwestia krzyku… Jesteś po prostu za ładna.

Czuła, że rumieniec wpełza na jej policzki. Peszyło ją, gdy ktoś mówił jej, że jest ładna. Co innego użyć tego, jako argumentu, a co innego usłyszeć po prostu jako komplement. Rozejrzała się w panice i zauważyła, że Kanou akurat patrzy w ich stronę ze swoim zwykłym, grobowym marsem. Przywołała go ręką.

- Moja obecność go dezorientuje, więc ty go naucz wyżej kopać piłkę. Po prostu musi celować w ten punkt.

Potaknął i zaraz wziął się za tłumaczenie.

- Grałeś w tenisa, prawda? To tak jak z piłką tenisową. Jeśli rakietą uderzysz za bardzo od góry, wtedy ścinasz. Tak samo tutaj. Im niżej kładziesz stopę, tym wyżej piłka leci. Więc musisz…

Chloe już patrzyła gdzie indziej. Seki biegał swoje okrążenia. Reszcie na razie nie mogła pomóc bez konkretnego planu dla każdego. Poszła zobaczyć, jak radzą sobie dziewczyny. Siedziały w szatni chłopaków i cerowały koszulki. Makoto robiła to szybko i sprawnie, Yuiko nieco wolniej, ale równie dokładnie. I śmiały się, to był dobry znak. Weszła do środka. Od razu ucichły.

- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Przyszłam tylko spytać, jak wam idzie.

- Dobrze. Yuiko ma dryg do tych rzeczy. Niedługo koniec treningu, prawda?

- Tak. Za pół godziny. Trzeba będzie posegregować ich pranie, wyprać i rozwiesić, żeby mieli w co się ubrać jutro. Choć gdyby biegali na golasa, niechybnie byłoby to ciekawym zjawiskiem. Ale wtedy pozbyć się ich fanek byłoby czymś niemożliwym.

Próbowała zażartować, ale jej nie wyszło. Wymusiły śmiech i wróciły do pracy. Nie miała cierpliwości.

- Czy do cholery nie mogłybyście w moim towarzystwie zachowywać się normalnie? Czuję się, jak intruz.

- Bo nim jesteś- Yuiko spojrzała jej prosto w oczy- Nie lubię udawać, że coś jest w porządku. To ty mnie tu ściągnęłaś, kazałaś robić coś, na co nie mam ochoty. Dosłownie mnie tu zaciągnęłaś, przedstawiłaś, rozkazałaś, a nie poprosiłaś, mi robić te rzeczy, a sama zaraz poszłaś zająć się czymś innym. Kiedy już udało mi się jakoś z tym poradzić, ty przychodzisz udając, że wszystko jest w porządku. W dodatku używasz zdecydowanie zbyt wielu wulgarnych zwrotów, a to rani moje uszy. Ciekawe co na to twoi rodzice? Rozpieszczona córeczka? Po co w ogóle przyjęłaś tę pracę? Żeby pomiatać innymi?

Chloe czuła się, jakby dostała czymś ciężkim w żołądek. Jednak zmusiła się do uśmiechu. Makoto miała przerażoną minę, Yuiko zdegustowaną.

- Cieszę się, że jesteś szczera. Skoro wam przeszkadzam, to przepraszam, już sobie idę. Następnym razem wyślę kogoś z wiadomością, że idę.

Czuła, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Musiała iść się gdzieś schować. Złapała pierwszego z brzegu chłopaka- jeśli się nie myliła to Koyanagi, pierwszoroczny- i powiedziała cicho:

- Powiedz reszcie, że mogą iść już do domu. I niech nikt mi nie przeszkadza. Każdy kto będzie chciał wejść do kantorka zarobi sto okrążeń.

Nie czekając na reakcję dosłownie wbiegła i od razu poleciały jej łzy. Jak to cholernie boli! Udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku… Nawet nie chodzi o to, co ona powiedziała. To jej głupia pamięć podsunęła prawie te same słowa wypowiadane przez jej siostrę: „Ciekawe co na to rodzice? Używasz tylu wulgarnych zwrotów, a to kaleczy moje uszy. Zachowujesz się, jak rozpieszczony dzieciak. A trenujesz, bo lubisz innymi pomiatać". Yui…


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Makoto patrzyła z przerażeniem na Yuiko, która z każdym słowem coraz bardziej raniła Chloe. Ona i łatwe życie?! Jednak wyszła z twarzą i próbowała żartować, choć miała łzy w oczach.

- Pfff- Yuiko skrzywiła się- Kilka słów prawdy i już płacze. Słabizna.

Wzięła się za cerowanie z jeszcze większym wigorem. Makoto zastanawiała się, czy nie powiedzieć jej tego wszystkiego, co przekazała jej Mizuki, ale obiecała, że będzie milczeć. Było jej wstyd za koleżankę. Umilkły tylko dlatego, że śmiały się z miny Chloe, gdy senpai ją uratował przed pobiciem. Było im głupio, że one się z niej śmiały, a ona akurat pojawia się w drzwiach. Słowa Yuiko były krzywdzące i nieprawdziwe. Chloe już taka była- dużo na głowie, dużo do zrobienia, więc w krótkich, żołnierskich słowach poinformowała je co mają zrobić. Jej trener w gimnazjum był jeszcze gorszy.

- Czemu tak umilkłaś?

- Wstyd mi za ciebie.

- Dlaczego? Powiedziałam jej prawdę.

- Mylisz się. Powinnaś uważać na to, co mówisz. Możesz kogoś skrzywdzić swoimi słowami.

- Ona mnie skrzywdziła biorąc mnie do tej roboty. Zamierzałam wstąpić do sekcji ikebany.

Makoto milczała. Nie sądziła, że jej senpai może być taka okrutna i egoistyczna. Prawie zebrało jej się na płacz.

- Ej! Nie płacz! Pójdę i ją przeproszę. Dobrze? Tylko nie płacz.

- Przeprosisz za co? Nawet nie wiesz za co masz przepraszać.

- W takim razie powiedz mi.

- Nie mogę. Zostałam zobligowana do milczenia.

Yuiko miała znów zaatakować, gdy do szatni wsypali się chłopcy. Dziewczyna zdziwiła się.

- Co tak wcześnie?

- Cudownie! Trenerka nas puściła wcześniej! Jednak są w niej jakieś ludzkie uczucia. Nie muszę robić jeszcze osiemnastu okrążeń. A teraz drogie panie, gdybyście zechciały nam wybaczyć, ale musimy was wyprosić. Chyba, że jesteście skłonne znieść nasz widok idących pod prysznic.

Po chwili już były na dworze. Kanou wciąż trenował. Teraz, gdy było tak cicho można było usłyszeć uderzenia piłki o podłoże. Makoto zawsze lubiła ten dźwięk. Przypominał jej dom. Jej brat z tatą uwielbiali grać. Nagle przypomniało jej się, co miała zrobić. Chloe! Wcisnęła dwie koszulki Yuiko i poszła szybko w kierunku kantorka. Tuż przed jej twarzą piłka odbiła się od murku.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś?

- S…Senpai. Chciałam porozmawiać z Chloe.

- Prosiła by jej nie przeszkadzać.

Gdyby tak się nie martwiła o nią, to by się roześmiała. Chloe owinęła sobie Kanou wokół palca.

- Ale to naprawdę ważne.

- W takim razie możesz powiedzieć mnie. W końcu jestem kapitanem.

- A… Ale to ma coś wspólnego z mmm… kobiecymi sprawami.

Zaczerwienił się po końcówki uszu. Cicho parsknęła. W ten sposób wyglądał… słodko.

- W takim razie idź.

Kopał piłkę z coraz większym zawzięciem. Makoto zapukała do drzwi i gdy nie doczekała się odpowiedzi po prostu weszła. Chloe siedziała na krześle, pochylona nad biurkiem.

- Em… Chloe, chciałam się spytać, czy wszystko w porządku…

- MÓWIŁAM, ŻEBY MI NIE PRZESZKADZAĆ!

Obróciła się i dziewczyna aż się cofnęła. Gorycz, smutek, wściekłość- to wszystko malowało się na twarzy trenerki. Była niesamowicie blada, łzy ciekły jej z oczu, włosy miała potargane. Wyglądała jak mokry, wściekły wilk gotowy do rzucenia się na ofiarę. Po chwili jednak jej rysy złagodniały.

- A, Mako-chan. Usiądź, usiądź. Czy coś się stało?

To było jeszcze gorsze niż wściekła mina. Uśmiechała się, była miła i nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że ma wytrzeszczone oczy, z których łzy lały się nieprzerwanie.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

- Dlaczego pytasz? Czuję się wspaniale. Powiedz mi lepiej, jak wam idzie? Yuiko będzie menadżerem?

- Ma do tego dryg, choć brak jej chęci. Dlaczego właściwie ją przyjęłaś?

- Kaprys- widać było, że kłamie. Coś się za tym kryło i było to coś, czego nie chciała mówić.

- W każdym razie chłopcy poszli się kąpać, tylko Kanou wciąż trenuje.

- Miał iść razem z nimi! Czy on nie szanuje swojego kolana?!

- Chloe! Nie możesz iść w tym stanie!

- Dlaczego? W końcu lubię się rządzić.

Ruszyła w kierunku Kanou. Ten zauważył ją kątem oka, obrócił się i coś chciał powiedzieć. Zamiast tego podbiegł do niej i złapał za ramiona.

- Co się stało?

- To przez ciebie!

- Przeze mnie?

Był autentycznie przerażony. Chloe grała na jego uczuciach. Nie, nie grała. Ona nawet nie wiedziała, że płacze.

- Tak. Boli mnie, że przetrenowujesz się! Marsz pod prysznic, bo inaczej zaciągnę cię tam!

Parsknął śmiechem, mocno wymuszonym.

- Chciałbym to zobaczyć- gdy sięgnęła ręką do jego ucha zaczął biec w kierunku szatni- Już lecę, już!

Omal nie wpadł na Yuiko. Tymczasem Chloe wróciła do swojego kantorka i oparła twarz na dłoniach. Wpatrywała się niemo w ścianę. Makoto zastanawiała się, czy poinformować senpaia o tym, co się stało, ale z drugiej strony szkoda jej było koleżanki. A on na pewno wpadnie we wściekłość, jak się dowie, co się stało. Machnęła na Yuiko, żeby podeszła. Odłożyła rzeczy na ławce i z pokpiwającą miną stanęła w drzwiach. Na widok Chloe aż otworzyła usta. Trenerka siedziała na podłodze, obejmując rękoma kolana i zalewała się łzami z głupawym uśmiechem. Podniosła wzrok.

- Yuiko… Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się praca. Przykro mi, jeśli się nie podoba, ale twój dziadek bardzo mnie o to prosił- Makoto była naprawdę wystraszona. Skoro już takie rzeczy mówi, to znaczy, że jest w naprawdę kiepskim stanie- Naprawdę chciałam z tobą współpracować. Lubię szczerych ludzi. A poza tym jesteś śliczna, szkoda tylko, że tak bardzo chłodna.

Położyła głowę na kolanach i dalej płakała.

- A jej co jest? Aż tak się przejęła moimi słowami?

- Tak. Bo jesteś idiotką. Niecały tydzień temu straciła całą rodzinę w katastrofie lotniczej.

Była wściekła, naprawdę wściekła. Dziewczyna patrzyła na nią z przerażeniem w oczach.

- To… przeze mnie? Ja… nie wiedziałam! Nie chciałam!

- Same jej nie zaniesiemy. Może tu trochę posiedzieć. Idźmy i udawajmy, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedy reszta pójdzie, trzeba będzie złapać Kanou.

- Dlaczego akurat jego? Nie wydaje się, by interesowali go inni.

- Znów wydajesz osąd nie myśląc. To on ją znalazł na lotnisku, gdy była w stanie gorszym niż teraz. I to on się nią zaopiekował, razem ze swoją rodziną. Może teraz zaczniesz myśleć, zanim coś powiesz.

Skinęła głową. Trochę czekali, nim wszyscy wyszli. Makoto postanowiła być dzielna. Podeszła do drzwi od szatni i zapukała. Nie było odzewu, więc je lekko uchyliła i krzyknęła w szparę.

- Kanou! Jest problem z Chloe! Chyba ma jakieś załamanie, bo płacze!

Jak należało się spodziewać od razu słychać było rumor.

- Daj mi dwie minuty!

Był nawet wcześniej. Jeszcze mokry, z byle jak założoną koszulą i przerzuconą przez ramię kurtką. Biegnąc omal się nie zabił o rozwiązane sznurówki. One były już w kantorku i usiłowały coś mówić do Chloe. Wpadł do środka i zaklął siarczyście.

- Chloe, słyszysz mnie? Chloe!

- Ryuuji…- uśmiechnęła się radośnie- Znów przy mnie jesteś? Niedługo znudzi ci się to.

- Szczerze wątpię. Za każdym razem odstawiasz inną szopkę.

- Szopka… Kiedyś zbudowałam jedną z tatą- łzy popłynęły jeszcze mocniej. Złapała go za przód koszuli i pochyliła czoło- Oni nie wrócą, wiesz? Mieli czekać na lotnisku. Okłamali mnie. Obiecali, że będą czekać.

- Gdyby mogli, to by czekali.

W międzyczasie dopinał guziki koszuli i nałożył bluzę na plecy Chloe, które były mokre- spociła się od tego płaczu. Makoto było głupio, że taką scenę ogląda, choć w Kanou było coś… miękkiego, gdy tak się nią opiekował. Widać było, że mu na niej zależy. Starał się nawet uśmiechać, zamiast swojej maski. Ona jednak widziała, że był wściekły i zmartwiony.

- Chloe, musimy iść.

- Nie! Nie pójdę!- zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję- Ty też mnie zostawisz! Yoshiharu mnie zostawił! Rodzice mnie zostawili! Yui mnie zostawiła! Ty też w końcu mnie zostawisz samą!

Przytulił ją i głaskał po włosach.

- Nie zostawię. Obiecuję.

- Serio?

- Serio. A teraz chodźmy do domu, dobrze?

- Mhm… A mogę dziś spać z tobą? Nie chcę być sama… Sunako idzie gdzieś na noc.

Zaczerwienił się aż po koniuszki uszu(zawsze tak robił- od szyi aż po uszy był czerwony). Jednak zebrał się w sobie i prawie nie drżącym głosem odpowiedział, że może.

- To możemy iść.

Dalej płakała i była chyba jeszcze mniej przytomna niż poprzednio. Wziął ją na rękę, dokładnie okrył kurtką i spojrzał na nie.

- Dobrze, że jutro nie będzie nic z tego pamiętać. Pierwszy raz jest w takim stanie. Jutro sobie z wami porozmawiam- twarz wykrzywiła mu wściekłość. Był tak przerażający, że cofnęły się o krok- Zamknijcie wszystkie budynki. Widzimy się rano.

Szedł spokojnie, ale widać było z całej jego postawy, że najchętniej w coś by kopnął. Makoto złapała Yuiko za ramię.

- Chodź. Musimy zrobić pranie.

- Ja… Przepraszam. Nie chciałam. Nie wiedziałam…

- Wiem. Ale powinnaś czasem milczeć i nie mówić ludziom, co o nich sądzisz. Dziś miałaś dwa dowody na to, że nie każdy jest taki, na jakiego wygląda.

Skinęła głową i weszły do szatni. Zaraz jednak się cofnęły. Makoto już zdążyła zapomnieć, jak pachnie w męskiej szatni zaraz po treningu. Szybko zebrały rzeczy i wyszły na powietrze.

- O rany… Tak jest zawsze?

- Niestety. Ale ma to swój urok. Jednak docenia się to dopiero po jakimś czasie.

- Nie rozumiem. Co w tym przyjemnego?

- Można ich tym zamknąć. Jak się któryś z tobą kłóci, to wtedy mówisz, że musisz znosić ten zapach w szatni. Wierz mi, że to działa. Od razu milkną.

Yuiko prychnęła, a ona westchnęła. Z jej senpai sprawa nie będzie taka łatwa. Nosiła pogardę dla wszystkiego i wszystkich.

- Dlaczego jesteś taka zgorzkniała?

- Słucham? Nie jestem zgorzkniała. Po prostu nie lubię udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Udawanie mnie nie denerwuje.

- A co ciebie nie denerwuje?

- Cisza.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Sunako miała dość. Siedziała w klubie karaoke ze swoim obecnym chłopakiem i miała już tego naprawdę dość. Próbował ją całować i dotykać, co jej się nie podobało.

- Powiedziałam ci chyba, że to za wcześnie!

Odepchnęła jego rękę z kolana i przesunęła się nieco dalej. Shingo poszedł dawno w niepamięć. Jednak siedzący obok niej Shuichi z sekcji baseballowej wcale nie był lepszy. W dodatku jej znajomi robili się coraz bardziej męczący. Zapowiedziała, że nie wróci na noc, ale chyba przeceniła swoje siły.

- Kanou… Coś nie tak?

- Wybacz Shuichi, ale wolałabym, żebyś mnie nie dotykał.

- Dlaczego? Nie jest ci przyjemnie?

- Nie znamy się na tyle dobrze. Wbrew plotkom nie jestem łatwa.

- W takim razie nie będę cię dotykał.

Za to zaczął obmacywać jedną z jej koleżanek. Zapewne jeszcze dziś pójdą do hotelu. Mężczyźni to takie niestałe stworzenia. Podeszła do baru i zaczęła flirtować z przystojnym barmanem.

- Prócz soku podać coś jeszcze?

- Hmmm… Coś słodkiego, ale nie uderzającego do głowy.

- Jesteś pełnoletnia?

- Mam osiemnaście lat.

Co prawda dopiero za trzy miesiące, ale nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Podał jej coś naprawdę słodkiego, prawie ulepek.

- Co to?

- Nalewka wiśniowa własnej produkcji. Jest bardzo gęsta i słodka. Za to nie ma wielu procentów- przez chwilę wydawał się wahać, po czym powiedział coś, co doprowadziło ją do wściekłości- Radzę ci uważać na swoich znajomych. Starali się mnie przekupić, bym dodał narkotyk do twojego soku. Mówili coś o tym, że nie umiesz się wyluzować.

- W domyśle: nie sypiasz z pierwszym lepszym.

Ściągnęła brwi i zastanowiła się, jak ich ukarać.

- Tylko na to patrz- rzuciła do barmana puszczając mu łobuzerskie oko i podeszła do stolika swoich „przyjaciół". Udawała, że nie może iść prosto, zataczając się. Usiadła na kolanach Shuichiego, który miał już rękę pod spódnicą dziewczyny siedzącej obok niego. Uśmiechnęła się czarująco jednocześnie nieco się kiwając. Rozpięła dwa górne guziki bluzki, tak, by widać było stanik i rowek między piersiami. Wytrzeszczone oczy jej powiedziały, że wszystko idzie tak, jak sobie zaplanowała.

- Strasznie tu gorąco, nie sądzicie?

Chłopak odwrócił się i z tryumfującym uśmiechem pokazał wzniesiony kciuk barmanowi, który obserwował sytuację z lekkim rozbawieniem.

- A więc, Kanou… Podobam ci się?

- Oczywiście.

- A co ci się we mnie podoba?

- Twój całkowity brak męskości. Dość się naoglądałam zgrabnych, przystojnych i pełnych seksapilu mężczyzn. Potrzebuję dla odmiany ciapowatego chłopca, a ty nadajesz się idealnie.

Zarzuciła włosami, by zasłaniały jej jedno oko i pochyliła się nad nieco złym już chłopakiem. Przesunęła palcem po jego policzku i udając, że chce go pocałować „przypadkiem" opuściła łokieć, by zmiażdżył mu klejnoty rodzinne. Zawył i podskoczył niemal zrzucając ją na podłogę.

- Co… ty… wyrabiasz?! To boli!

- Przepraszam- zatoczyła się i udała, że zaczyna tańczyć. Ruszała kusząco biodrami i sięgnęła po kubek gorącej kawy, który zamówiła jedna z dziewczyn. Wzięła łyka i z kubkiem w dłoni dalej tańczyła. W pewnym momencie zatoczyła się i wylała wszystko na nic nie podejrzewającego chłopaka. Podskoczył i zaczął się drzeć.

- Oszalałaś?!

- Na przyszłość lepiej nie proś o podawanie narkotyków, słabeuszu. Jeśli nie potrafisz na mnie działać tak, że od razu będę chciała wskoczyć z tobą do łóżka, to nic ci nie pomoże.

Pewnym krokiem wróciła do baru i przybiła piątkę z barmanem.

- Niezła akcja. Masz diabła za skórą, co?

- Powiedzmy, że to rodzinne. Jesteś studentem, prawda?

- Tak. Zarabiam na czesne. Poszedłem na studia, które nie pasują moim rodzicom.

- A na jakie?

- Pielęgniarstwo.

Omal nie zakrztusiła się nalewką. Przyjrzała mu się dokładnie.

- Będziesz miał wiele pacjentek, które specjalnie dla ciebie będą się ranić.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie.

Pośmiali się jeszcze trochę i zaczęła się zbierać do domu. Chłopak był sympatyczny, ale kompletnie nie w jej guście. Gdy weszła do domu spojrzała na zegarek. Wpół do drugiej. I tak długo wytrzymała. Wiedząc, że narazi się na wykłady o sakramenckim prowadzeniu się od dziewczyn w szkole postanowiła od razu iść spać. Zdziwiła się widząc, że w kuchni siedzi jej mama.

- Mamo, nie śpisz?

Spojrzała załzawionymi oczami. Pewnie znów wspominała ojca.

- Dzwoniła Rio.

- I…?

Nie chciała, by jej siostra odnalazła ojca. Mogłaby jednak wrócić.

- Nie ma go w Hongkongu. Leci teraz na zachód. Do Korei. Tam nie jest bezpiecznie, ale nie chciała mnie słuchać.

- Ona taka już jest. Ubzdurała sobie, że odnajdzie ojca i nie daje sobie wytłumaczyć, że to bez sensu- pociągnęła nosem- Nie ma nic do jedzenia? Nawet jakichś ciastek?

- Nie. Ja nie byłam w stanie nic zrobić, a Chloe… Nie była zdatna do niczego.

- Coś się stało?

- Jakaś dziewczyna w szkole powiedziała jej coś nieprzyjemnego, co przypomniało jej rodzinę. Ryuuji wrócił z nią na rękach. Była w podobnym stanie co pierwszego dnia. Teraz śpi, nie chciała Ryuujiego puścić. Mamrotała coś o zostawieniu jej samej.

- To znaczy?

- Jeśli się nie mylę nie chciała zostawać sama, bo ty miałaś na całą noc wybyć i chciała, by Ryuuji przy niej został. Z nim czuje się bezpiecznie, czy coś takiego.

- Coś się święci?

- Nie sądzę. To było raczej podejście bezbronnego dziecka, które nie chce zostawać samo. Lepiej idź już spać.

Skinęła głową. Tak po prawdzie nie miałaby nic przeciwko związku Chloe z jej bliźniakiem. On wreszcie trafiłby na kogoś dobrego, a przy okazji ona nie musiałaby się wyprowadzać. Polubiła ją i na myśl o tym, że ma sama znów mieszkać w tym pokoju poczuła się nieswojo. Nigdy nie była sama. Najpierw była w jednym pokoju z bratem, potem już przez większość swojego życia dzieliła pokój z Rio. Gdy Rio odleciała od razu jej miejsce w pokoju zajęła Chloe. Może nawet potrafiłaby go zmusić do radośniejszego stylu bycia? Widząc jego chłodne spojrzenia często sądziła, że to niemożliwe. Otworzyła drzwi do pokoju i zastygła. Chloe spała na swoim futonie niemal znikając między ramionami Ryuujiego. Oboje spali, jednak na policzkach dziewczyny było widać świeże ślady łez. Zamknęła drzwi i niestety zamknęły się głośno. Chłopak drgnął i przetarł oczy. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Chloe, jakby zastanawiał się kto i co, następnie zaczerwienił się i podniósł wzrok na Sunako.

- Zostawię was.

Usiadł i przy próbie wstawania Chloe złapała go za bluzkę. Wciąż był w mundurku. Dziewczyna nie puszczała, mocno zaciskała rękę.

- Tak jest za każdym razem, gdy próbuję wstać- zaczął się tłumaczyć niepewnym głosem- Jedna dziewczyna w szkole nagadała jej głupot. Chloe zaczęła płakać, że wszyscy ją zostawili, że ja też ją zostawię. W efekcie musiałem z nią zostać bo nie puszczała mnie ani na chwilę. Choć nie sądzę, by wiedziała, co robi.

Może jednak coś się święci. Ryuuji nigdy się nie tłumaczył, ani nie był taki wygadany. W dodatku jego głęboki rumieniec wszystko tłumaczył.

- Masz jakby co zapasowy mundurek?

- Mam.

- Przyniosę ci koc, żebyś nie zmarzł.

Wytrzeszczył oczy, ale położył się obok Chloe, która od razu się w niego wtuliła, a jego twarz prawie świeciła czerwienią. Powstrzymując śmiech poszła do jego pokoju po koc. Dawno tu nie była. Pokój dalej spartański. Pomyślała, że drugi raz może nie mieć takiego szczęścia i możliwości pogrzebania w rzeczach brata. Na tablicy wciąż jakieś bazgroły związane z piłką, ale biurko to co innego. Otworzyła pierwszą szufladę i znalazła zeszyty szkolne. Jednak to, co było w drugiej lekko ją zaniepokoiło. W jednej kopercie znalazła zdjęcia Minako. Pamiętała dzień, w którym Ryuuji je dostał. To było zaraz po tym, jak pierwszy raz się spotkali. Ona była wtedy senpaiem w ich szkole i niewiadomo dlaczego ta popularna dziewczyna zainteresowała się właśnie nim. Kilka dni później dała mu swoje zdjęcia, by nie zapomniał jak wygląda. Śmiała się w ten sposób z jego krótkiej pamięci. Ciekawe, czy zapomniał, że te zdjęcia tu są, czy nie potrafił się z nimi rozstać. Za to w ostatniej szufladzie znalazła jakiś poszarpany zeszyt. Otworzyła i ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że to jego pamiętnik. Nigdy nie podejrzewałaby swojego brata o prowadzenie pamiętnika. W sumie był takim introwertykiem, że gdzieś musiał się wygadać. Postanowiła któregoś dnia wrócić i przejrzeć ten ciekawy zeszyt. Wzięła z łóżka koc i wróciła do pokoju. Oboje spali głęboko. Przykryła brata i szybko przebrała się w pidżamę. Położyła się i już miała gasić lampkę, gdy Chloe poruszyła się nerwowo i łzy zaczęły jej lecieć po policzkach. Sunako westchnęła. Patrząc na jej uśmiechniętą i radosną twarz można było zapomnieć, że dopiero co przeżyła wielką tragedię. Było jej wstyd, że pomyślała o swataniu jej z Ryuujim, mimo, że byli ze sobą blisko. To pewnie ta więź między ofiarami, a ich ratownikami. Mama swego czasu opowiadała, że dziwiło ją, że tylu mężczyzn, których ratowała podczas trzęsienia ziemi, jej się oświadczało. „To jest nietypowa więź. Kiedy uratujesz kogoś od nędzy lub śmierci to nie jesteś w stanie być obojętna wobec osoby uratowanej. Ale nie jest bezpiecznie na tej podstawie budować związek. Spójrz na mnie i waszego ojca- uratowałam go i za niego wyszłam". Chloe znów poruszyła się i lekko zakwiliła. Ryuuji przyciągnął ją bliżej i zaczął gładzić po głowie. Sunako patrzyła na to z wytrzeszczonymi oczami- oboje spali, a jednak on ją pocieszał, a ona od razu się uspakajała. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i zgasiła światło. Może jednak jest dla nich nadzieja…

Obudził ją wrzask. Poderwała się i zerknęła w stronę telefonu- coś dzwoniło?

- Co ty tu do diabła robisz?!

Chloe? Dziewczyna siedziała w najdalszym kącie pokoju, a zdezorientowany i jeszcze w krainie snów Ryuuji jedynie ziewnął i dalej poszedł spać. Spojrzała na zegarek i jęknęła. Kopnęła brata w tyłek.

- Wstawaj, geniuszu, bo się spóźnisz na trening.

Od razu otrzeźwiał. Poleciał do swojego pokoju i słuchać było, jak się obija o wszystkie sprzęty. Zawsze był nieprzytomny z samego rana. Chloe tymczasem dalej siedziała w kącie.

- Jak zaraz nie wyjdziecie, to oboje się spóźnicie.

Skinęła głową i zaczęła się ubierać. Oczy miała całe spuchnięte i czerwone.

- Proponuję też trochę zimnej wody na oczy.

- Co tu się wyrabiało? Dlaczego on spał ze mną?

- Bo nie puszczałaś go. Cała byłaś zaryczana, tak przynajmniej słyszałam. Potem powiedziałaś, że skoro mnie nie ma na całą noc, to chcesz z nim spać. Kiedy wróciłam chciał wyjść, ale trzymałaś go tak mocno, że nie dał rady. Więc tu spał.

Dziewczyna spiekła raka i ubierała się jeszcze chaotyczniej.

- Nic… nic dziwnego nie robiłam, prawda?

- To znaczy?

- Mama mi często mówiła, że przez sen gadam różne głupoty. A mój najlepszy przyjaciel, kiedy jeszcze wyjeżdżaliśmy pod namiot, mówił, że mam głupi zwyczaj… dobierania się do osoby, z którą śpię.

Spojrzała spłoszona i cała czerwona. Sunako nagle wszystko zrozumiała. Jej współlokatorka bała się, że robiła coś jej bratu. Roześmiała się na głos.

- Dlaczego jego o to nie spytasz? Żartowałam!- kiedy oberwała poduszką zdecydowała się odciążyć biedną dziewczynę- Nie. Nic w tym stylu nie robiłaś, nie martw się.

Odetchnęła i zaraz lepiej wyglądała.

- Zamierzam coś dziś upiec. Masz jakieś ulubione ciasto?

- A umiałabyś zrobić zebrę? Raz w życiu jej spróbowałam i bardzo mi smakowała.

- Nie ma problemu.

Związała włosy w kitkę i już jej nie było. Sunako postanowiła wstać wcześniej i choć raz nie spóźnić się do szkoły. W przypływie dobrego humoru poszła też obudzić Mizuki. Dziewczyna jednak już nie spała. Przecierała właśnie oczy. Rankiem była równie nieprzytomna co jej brat.

- Czemu od rana jest tak głośno?

- Chloe i Ryuuji zaspali.

- Czy ona czuje się już lepiej? Wczoraj była w naprawdę złym stanie. Nikogo nie poznawała, tylko ciągle trzymała się koszuli Ryuujiego.

- Lepiej. Choć nic nie pamięta z wczorajszego wieczora i z nocy.

- Ona mu się podoba, wiesz?

- Wiem. W końcu jesteśmy bliźniętami, jakkolwiek by to nie wyglądało.

Nie będzie się w to wtrącać. Jego uczucia - jego sprawa.

- Zejdź na śniadanie. Mama pewnie będzie zadowolona, że tak wcześnie wstałam.

- Wiesz, że Rio dzwoniła? Rusza do Korei.

Zacisnęła szczęki. Rano ta sytuacja wydawała się jej jeszcze gorsza. Jej przeklęta siostra niechybnie doprowadzi ich matkę do zawału. Westchnęła.

- Wiem. Jest głupia. W końcu jednak wróci, taką mam przynajmniej nadzieję. Może wtedy przestanie się wyżywać na mamie. Zbieraj się i idziemy na śniadanie.

Ubrała się i poszła do łazienki, gdzie spędziła niewiele czasu. Jedynie tyle, by uczesać włosy, umyć zęby i nałożyć lekki makijaż. Potrzebowała odmiany. Żadnych chłopaków, zero imprez. Musi znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Chyba skupi się na ikebanie. Nawet ją interesowała. Uwielbiała kwiaty. Delikatne łodygi, grube korzenie, piękne kwiaty i owoce. Ale najpiękniejsze było to, co z tych kwiatów można było zrobić. Szkoda tylko, że nie umiała jeszcze spełniać swoich wyobrażeń. Miała tyle pomysłów, ale brakowało jej umiejętności. Wszystkich zaszokowała, gdy w pierwszej klasie zapisała się właśnie do sekcji ikebany. Rio należała do kółka naukowców (głównie chemia i biologia), Ryuuji zajmował się piłką, a ona nie wiedziała co z sobą zrobić, więc wybrała miejsce, gdzie będzie spokojnie. Równie dużym szokiem było porzucenie przez Mizuki pływania i zajęcie się fotografią. Widziała kilka jej zdjęć i musiała przyznać, że jej siostra miała talent. Robiła sesję zdjęciową Suzu na trawie w parku i mała wyszła zachwycająco. Na śniadanie mama przygotowała im ryż z mięsem z kraba. Gdy usiadła mama zaczęła narzekać na Chloe i Ryuujiego.

- Nawet nie wypili herbaty! Ryuuji ma jedzenie do szkoły, ale Chloe będzie cały dzień głodna. Sunako, jeśli zrobię jej lunch, to zaniesiesz jej?

- Nie ma problemu.

Mizuki dołączyła do nich po szybkiej toalecie. Wpięła w włosy dwie spinki z ładnymi kwiatkami. Zauważyła, że siostra ostatnio stara się być bardziej kobieca. Czyżby coś się stało? Nie wątpiła, że będzie popularna- z taką śliczną twarzą chłopacy na pewno będą za nią szaleć. Tylko opinia Sunako i Ryuujiego mogła jej zaszkodzić. Nieciekawe prowadzenie się siostry i radosne usposobienie brata mogą powodować, że ludzie będą ją postrzegać przez ich pryzmat. Dlatego wolałaby, by Mizuki chodziła do innej szkoły. Ale ona uparła się na Fujitę East.

- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz?

- Jesteś bardzo ładna i lepiej żebyś nie wdawała się w żadne z nas.

- Słucham?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią zszokowana.

- Chodzi mi o to, żebyś nie zmarnowała sobie życia, jak to zrobiła nasza trójka. Bądź sobą, nikim innym na siłę. Starasz się naśladować Ryuujiego i przez to wydajesz się być niedostępna i chłodna. Jednak nie zmieniaj się ani we mnie, ani w Rio. Za dużo imprez lub nauki.

- A jeśli ja lubię być chłodna?

- Wtedy w porządku. Ale mam wrażenie, że robisz to na pokaz.

- Bo wiesz lepiej!- dopiła herbatę- Wychodzę!

- Ale jest jeszcze wcześnie! Mizuki, weź choć pożegnaj się z Suzu.

- Mamo!

Mała wyszła ze swojego pokoju i spojrzała na złą minę siostry i usta wygięły się jej w podkówkę. Sunako stwierdziła, że to, co przede wszystkim różni Mizuki od Ryuujiego to podejście do Suzu. Mizuki jej nie znosiła- wszyscy skupili się na małej, a ona musiała radzić sobie z niewielką pomocą brata. Poza tym Suzu bezsprzecznie monopolizowała sobie Ryuujiego, który nie umiał się jej oprzeć. I to był powód, dla którego Mizuki tak jej nie znosiła i nie miała do niej cierpliwości. Na swój sposób współczuła bratu- jeden chłopak w domu pełnym kobiet. Miał pełne prawo zwariować, a jednak znalazł na nie sposób. W sposób nieświadomy spowodował, że żarły się między sobą o jego uwagę. A Mizuki była najbardziej zaborcza. Jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdzie sobie chłopaka na stałe to lepiej, żeby całą swoją uwagę skupiał na niej. Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami, pozostawiając zdezorientowaną, bliską płaczu Suzu.

- Mała, chodź na śniadanie. Potem uczeszę ci włosy, dobrze?

- Czemu siostrzyczka jest na mnie zła? Zrobiłam coś złego?

- Nie. Po prostu została zmuszona do wczesnego wstania i dlatego nie jest w najlepszym humorze.

Przyglądała się siostrze, jak ta je śniadanie. Robiła to z dużą gracją. Ostatnio przebąkiwała coś o chęci zapisania się na zajęcia z ceremonii herbaty. Dobrze by jej to zrobiło. W stosunku do Suzu Sunako czuła coś w rodzaju instynktu macierzyńskiego. Sama chciałaby mieć kiedyś takiego brzdąca, pełnego energii i radości z najmniejszej nawet rzeczy. Pogłaskała ją po głowie i poszła na górę. Rozejrzała się, czy mama nie idzie i wpadła do pokoju brata. Porwała z szafki jego pamiętnik i zamknęła się w pokoju. Pierwsze wpisy były sprzed dwóch lat. Kilka z nich dotyczyło niej. _"Sunako znów ma nowego chłopaka. Ja nie wiem, czy ona robi to specjalnie? Wszędzie plotkują na jej temat. Że jest łatwa, że daje każdemu. Nie znoszę przemocy, ale nikt nie będzie w ten sposób o niej mówił. Dziś musiałem wytłumaczyć to grupce senpaiów. Wylądowałem u dyrektora, który, o dziwo, zrozumiał mnie. Poprosił jedynie, bym się wstrzymał z biciem do końca zajęć szkolnych. Na trening znów przyszła ta ładna senpai. Seki mówi, że nazywa się Minako. Patrzy się na mnie tak, że aż mi głupio. Zwłaszcza, gdy trener mnie chwali. Wcale nie jestem taki dobry. Powinienem więcej ćwiczyć."_. A więc Minako już od pierwszej klasy miała go na oku. Ciekawe. Po drodze kilka słów o Suzu, jaka jest kochana i daje mu wiele radości samym śmiechem. O Mizuki, że staje się zbyt podobna do niego. Wolałby, by była nieco odważniejsza i łatwiej nawiązywała kontakt z ludźmi. Wiele na temat Rio i jej obsesji. _„Zdziwi się, gdy go w końcu znajdzie. Idę o zakład, że wcale mu na nas nie zależy. Gdyby zależało- wysłałby choć kartkę na święta, o alimentach nie wspominając."_. Głównie jakieś bazgroły o piłce, o tym, jak Seki i Nishio go męczą i co jakiś czas pojawiała się Minako. _"Minako-senpai zaczepiła mnie dzisiaj na korytarzu i powiedziała, że całkiem nieźle się ruszam. Zachowałem się jak głupek- spiekłem raka, wymruczałem podziękowania pod nosem i już mnie nie było. Ciekawe dlaczego zainteresowała się akurat mną? JEŚLI się zainteresowała. W pierwszej klasie miałem wrażenie, że mnie obserwuje. Teraz, gdy jestem w drugiej, w końcu zaczyna do mnie mówić. Nie powiem, by nie była ładna, ale jest w niej coś… Co mi nie pasuje. A może po prostu nie pasuje mi to, że się mną zainteresowała? No bo która kobieta przy zdrowych zmysłach zainteresowałaby się takim potworem, jak ja?"_. Więc to Minako go podrywała. Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak w niej. Szkoda, że nie wiedział co. Zmartwiło ją to, że miał taką opinię o sobie. Może za często mu mówiła, że jest brzydki? Później są wpisy z wielkiej radości i szoku, że został wybrany na kapitana. _„Seki coś bredził, że trener nie mógł trafić lepiej. Bzdura! Nishio byłby lepszym kapitanem. Kiedy mam im coś powiedzieć, zaraz się gubię i oczywiście robię te okropne miny. Już teraz niektórzy mnie unikają, a Kitagawa na mój widok nie jest w stanie obronić bramki. Dobrze, że gram z nim w jednej drużynie- inaczej byłoby źle."_. Znalazła też sporo wspomnień związanych z Kubo. _„Dziwne, że nigdy wcześniej o nim nie słyszałem. Ma świetną technikę, niekonwencjonalne pomysły i dobrze dobiera sobie zawodników. Kamiya to ryzykowny wybór, ale okazał się trafieniem w dziesiątkę. Chciałbym zmierzyć się z nim na boisku jak najszybciej. Nie dlatego, że wszyscy naokoło mówią mi, że zostałem zdegradowany do pozycji nr 2, ale by sprawdzić swoje możliwości. Jestem ciekawy."_ Później znów Kubo, drużyna, trochę rodziny i wreszcie znalazła to, co ją interesowało najbardziej. Wspomnienia z czasu, gdy chodził z Minako. _„Minako-senpai czekała dziś na mnie po treningu. Zawsze wychodzę ostatni, więc uniknąłem natarczywego spojrzenia reszty drużyny. Zaproponowałem, że odprowadzę ją do domu, bo robi się późno. Zgodziła się i szliśmy w milczeniu. Muszę przyznać, że potrafi się ruszać. Jest zgrabna i wie, jak się ruszać, by wyglądać, jak najkorzystniej. Trochę to przerażające- kobiety wiedzą co robić, by przyciągnąć uwagę. Tuż przed jej domem przystanęła i złapała mnie za rękę. To było naprawdę zadziwiające. Zaraz po tym, ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w ziemię, zapytała się czy mam coś przeciwko jej uczuciu do mnie. Zamurowało mnie! Powstrzymałem się przed natychmiastową ucieczką i powiedziałem, że nie. Jak najbardziej nie! Od pewnego czasu mi się podobała. Ale, że było to w obie strony… Jednak popełniłem pierwszy błąd. Stanęła na palcach i mnie pocałowała. Przysięgam, że nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Przycisnąłem ją mocno do siebie i zacząłem całować bez opamiętania. Poddała się temu, choć czułem jakąś rezerwę. W końcu się opamiętałem. Zacząłem przepraszać, że nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Śmiała się, że tego się po mnie nie spodziewała. „Cicha woda brzegi rwie, co?". Umówiliśmy się na niedzielę na spacer. Nagle zachciało mi się śmiać i śmiałem się całą drogę do domu. Piękna i Bestia! Tylko mnie nie odczaruje pocałunek. Mam przeczucie, że długo ze mną nie pobędzie."_. To była nowość. Wiedział. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jej brat nie jest przypadkiem jakimś jasnowidzem. Szkoda tylko, że nie przewidział co się dokładnie stanie. Spojrzała na zegarek. Miała jeszcze godzinę do wyjścia, więc mogła czytać dalej. Robiło się coraz ciekawiej, choć czuła się nieco winna wchodząc z butami w życie brata. Ale zawsze był enigmą i chciała wiedzieć, co gra w jego duszy. Nagle jej oczy przykuło kilka zdań, które spowodowały u niej wzrost adrenaliny. _„Wróciłem radosny, jak skowronek. Po treningu z Minako poszliśmy do kawiarni. Czułem się trochę głupio, ale z drugiej strony byłem zadowolony. Trochę porozmawialiśmy i okazało się, że mamy podobny gust literacki. Zaśmiewaliśmy się z komedii Szekspira i zastanawialiśmy się nad postacią Lady Makbet. W końcu jednak musiałem ją odprowadzić. Na pożegnanie pocałowaliśmy się, choć tym razem kontrolowałem się. Kiedy wróciłem do domu była tylko Rio. Mama była w szkole z Sunako z powodu jej niskich ocen. Suzu wciąż bawiła się u koleżanki, a Mizuki trenowała na basenie przed zawodami. Rio od progu mnie zaatakowała. Znalazła w internecie informację o naszym ojcu. Okazuje się, że nasz ojciec założył rodzinę i wygrał w jakimś konkursie piosenki w Hongkongu. Nie chciała słuchać, że skoro ma nową rodzinę, to nas nie potrzebuje. Gdybym jej nie powstrzymał, to w tej chwili wołałaby taksówkę i jechała na lotnisko. Ten stary dureń porzucił nas i nie wróci. Jestem tego pewien. A jednak przez niego mamy problemy, jakie mamy."_. Musiała na chwilę wyjść i kopnąć w coś, bo złość aż ją rozsadzała. Nie wątpiła, że to jej brat zmusił Rio do milczenia. Matka wciąż wierzyła, że któregoś dnia wróci. Nawet ona czasem miała nadzieję. Skopała murek pod oburzonym okiem sąsiadki i wróciła do lektury. Kilka następnych kartek mówiło o piłce, spotkaniach z Minako podobnych do tego pierwszego i kilku spostrzeżeniach, które musiały go boleć. _„Zauważyłem, że Minako chodzi ze mną w miejsca, gdzie jest dużo ludzi i to ludzi, których zna. Przedstawia mnie i widzę błysk rozpoznania w oczach rozmówcy. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie jest ze mną dla tego wątpliwego podziwu, jaki budzę w jej znajomych? Jej pocałunki stają się sztuczne i wymuszone. Mimo to dalej mi się podoba. Mamy o czym rozmawiać. Choć czasem myślę, że podoba mi się w niej to, że mnie zauważyła. Ale to chyba brzmi okropnie."_. Następnie radość z dostania się do finałów i pierwsze dwa dni, które oznaczały dla niego piekielne dwa miesiące. _„FINAŁY! Dostaliśmy się do FINAŁÓW!!! Cieszę się niesamowicie!!! Chyba nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy. Wreszcie zmierzę się z Kubo. Ależ to będzie radość. Minako coś niewyraźnie wygląda. Chciałem ją przytulić, by spytać co się stało, ale mnie odepchnęła. Jutro chce się spotkać wieczorem i porozmawiać. Wydaje się bardzo poważna."_. Z tych wykrzykników przebijało zadowolenie i radość. Zupełnie inny klimat miał następny wpis. _„Rzuciła mnie. Dla Kubo. DLA KUBO! To jakiś żart?!?!?! W dodatku boję się, że mogę mieć problemy z kolanem. Spotkaliśmy się w centrum, nie wiem dlaczego akurat tam. Bała się, że urządzę scenę? Mniej więcej jej wypowiedź była taka: „Kanou, jesteś wspaniałym chłopakiem, naprawdę. Ale między nami brakuje jakiejś iskry, chemii… Przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Tak, mam kogoś. Kubo z Kakegawy. Ma w sobie to coś, co powoduje, że moje serce szybciej bije". Nie chciałem się śmiać, ale to było dokładnie to, co mówiła o mnie. Bolało. Może gdyby nie powiedziała, dla kogo. A może jednak lepiej… Przynajmniej nie przeżyłbym szoku, gdybym ich gdzieś spotkał razem. Chciałem ostatni raz pogłaskać ją po włosach, ale odskoczyła w tył. Bała się, że coś jej zrobię?! Dosłownie kątem oka zauważyłem, że jedzie jakiś samochód. Skoczyłem i złapałem ją w pasie i oboje upadliśmy nieco dalej. Niestety, upadając źle ustawiłem nogę i mocno uderzyłem w asfalt. Poczułem, jak coś szarpie i cholernie boli. Mimo to pomogłem jej wstać, nawrzeszczałem, żeby zabijała się gdzie indziej. Chciałem iść jak najdalej od niej, ale było tak późno, że odprowadziłem ją do domu. Przez całą drogę wciąż przepraszała i przepraszała. Męczyła mnie. Tak po prawdzie, to naprawdę boli to, że mnie zostawiła. Ale skoro jest jej lepiej z Kubo, to co ja mam do powiedzenia? Jutro pójdę do lekarza. Musi mi powiedzieć, co nie tak z kolanem. Ból jest prawie nie do wytrzymania."_. Dalej nie ma żadnego wpisu, aż do tego sprzed tygodnia. Pewnie nie miał ochoty pisać. Zresztą nie było o czym- ból, wściekłość. Ale ta wredna **[cenzura]** go załatwiła! Mogła to rozwiązać w bardziej delikatny sposób. Zaczęła czytać najnowsze. _„Rio jutro wylatuje. Nie podoba mi się to. Nawet jeśli go znajdzie mocno się rozczaruje. Nie powiem, żeby dobrze jej to zrobiło, ale może zmieni nieco nastawienie na niektóre sprawy. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące była okropna. Dobrze, że pracowała na dwie zmiany, a do domu przychodziła jedynie, by się wyspać, wykąpać i zjeść. Inaczej byłaby nie do zniesienia. Mizuki dostała się do Fujity. To dobrze. Wolę mieć ją pod okiem. Ma irytujący sposób wybierania sobie nieodpowiednich chłopaków. Sunako nie zmieniła się ani trochę. Wciąż zmienia chłopaków, jak rękawiczki, a ja muszę ratować jej opinię. Na szczęście nie muszę używać pięści. Wystarczy spojrzenie. W tym roku przynajmniej raz muszę zdobyć mistrzostwo. Nie pogodzę się nigdy z tą przegraną. Wciąż mnie boli. Co do Minako… Już dawno się z tym pogodziłem i teraz wiem, że wtedy bolało mnie nie serce, ale duma. Wszystko dostało się Kubo- wygrana, Minako, opinie. Ja miałem to swoje cholerne kolano, a on pławił się w radości z wygranej. Jutro Rio wylatuje, a ja mam dziwne wrażenie, że coś się stanie."_. Może jednak miał w sobie coś z wróżki? Sunako nie wierzyła w trzy rzeczy: przeznaczenie, miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia i szczęśliwe zakończenie. Jak na razie chyba te dwie rzeczy dotknęły jej bliźniaka. Oby i trzecia była jego udziałem. Zaczęła czytać dalej. _„Zwariowałem. Naprawdę. Wczoraj ściągnąłem do domu całkowicie nieprzytomną dziewczynę. W dodatku coś dziwnego się ze mną dzieje, ilekroć o niej myślę, a myślę zdecydowanie za wiele. To coś zupełnie innego niż było z Minako. Z nią nie czułem się niepewnie, słabo. I zwierzęco. Z jednej strony chcę ją ochronić od wszystkiego, co złe, a z drugiej łapię się na myśli, by się na nią rzucić. Robiliśmy dziś ciastka i nie mogłem się powstrzymać od patrzenia na nią. Straciła całą rodzinę, jest sama, a mimo to potrafi się śmiać i żartować. Dlatego czuję się winny ilekroć wyobrażam sobie ją obok mnie w zdecydowanie jednoznacznej sytuacji. Więc czuję się winny dość często. To musi minąć."_. A więc aż tak go wzięło? Zaczęła się śmiać. Jej nieśmiały, introwertyczny brat miał takie myśli! No proszę. A zawsze pogardzał tymi wszystkimi napalonymi durniami. Jedno jednak trzeba mu przyznać- dobrze nad sobą panował. Spojrzała na zegarek i zaklęła. Jeśli ma jeszcze zanieść Chloe jedzenie to będzie dosłownie na styk. Szybko porwała oba lunche i już biegła w stronę szkoły. Postanowiła zacząć biegać z Ryuujim- nie ma kondycji. Przebiegła tylko trochę i już była cała mokra i zziajana. Za to szybki krok był całkiem niezły. Szła na boisko, gdy usłyszała jakiś krzyk. Skierowała się w tą stronę i tuż przed wejściem na boisko stał jej brat i darł się na wnuczkę dyrektora. Pierwszy raz widziała go tak wściekłego. Nawet ją przeraziła jego mina, więc nic dziwnego, że Kiyomasa miała rozszerzone oczy i prawie płakała, nie wspominając tego, że trzęsła się, ja osika na wietrze. Za to Ryuuji w najlepsze ścierał gardło.

- … ZAMIAST POMYŚLEĆ!!! JEŚLI JESZCZE RAZ SIĘ TO POWTÓRZY, TO MNIE POPAMIĘTASZ DO KOŃCA ŻYCIA. BEZ RÓŻNICY CZY JESTEŚ WNUCZKĄ DYREKTORA, CZY NIE. ROZUMIESZ?!

Biedaczka zdążyła jedynie skinąć głową i od razu uciekła, nawet nie podnosząc głowy. Była niesamowicie blada. Sunako podeszła do kaszlącego chłopaka. Musiał nieźle nadwerężyć gardło.

- Tobą powinno straszyć się małe dzieci. „Jeśli nie pójdziesz spać, to Ryuuji przyjdzie i się na ciebie zdenerwuje". Facet, opanuj się. Dobrze wiesz, jaką masz twarz. Ta dziewczyna prawie dostała apopleksji.

- Powinna- warknął- To ona wczoraj nagadała Chloe. Coś o tym, że prowadzi łatwe życie i jest rozpieszczoną córeczką. O tym, że jest intruzem i przyjęła tę pracę tylko po to, by pomiatać innymi. Nie mogłem tego odpuścić. Od momentu, gdy sama się przyznała z samego rana i zaczęła przepraszać Chloe chciałem jej powiedzieć co o niej myślę. Przynajmniej oszczędziłem jej wstydu i poczekałem, aż wszyscy sobie pójdą- odetchnął i twarz lekko mu się wypogodziła- A ty co tu robisz?

- Mam lunch dla Chloe. Mama rozpaczała, że nie zdążyła nic rano zjeść, więc będzie głodna i wysłała mnie. Bo ty swoje wziąłeś?

- Tak. Idę na lekcje. Pospiesz się.

Jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł, choć dalej był zły. Chyba pierwszy raz widziała go tak wściekłego. Jednak miłość robi z ludzi durniów. Pomyślała o dziewczynach ze swojej klasy, które na pewno dadzą jej wykład i postanowiła zwiać z pierwszej lekcji. Usiadła sobie na murawie i patrzyła na boisko. Nie myślała o niczym konkretnym, pozwoliła swoim myślom swobodnie płynąć. Jakoś w połowie lekcji drzwi od kantorka trenera się otworzyły i wyszła z nich Chloe. Miała słuchawki na uszach i stanęła na środku boiska. Zaczęła jakąś dziwną rozgrzewkę- podskoki ze skrzyżowaniem nóg, głębokie skłony, szpagaty. Następnie zaczęła tańczyć, a Sunako od razu wiedziała co to- balet nowoczesny. Widziała kiedyś w telewizji dwa przedstawienia. Jednak tamci nie poruszali się tak szybko i z taką gracją, jak Chloe. Bez problemu stawała na palcach, robiła szybkie obroty, a włosy starały się nadążyć za właścicielką. Widać było, że czerpie z tego dziką przyjemność. Tańczyła pewnie do rocka, lub czegoś szybszego. Zaczęła kręcić piruety, skakać wysoko i wykonywać gwiazdy. W końcu padła na boisko i leżała leniwie machając stopami. Sunako parsknęła i zeskoczyła z murku. Stanęła nad Chloe- dziewczyna miała zamknięte oczy i sobie podśpiewywała cicho pod nosem.

- Chloe?

Otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się zdejmując słuchawki i siadając.

- Nie powinnaś mieć teraz zajęć?

- Powinnam. Ale i tak bym się spóźniła, więc postanowiłam olać pierwszą lekcję. Zamierzasz dać mi wykład?

- Nie. Sama często zwiewałam. Muszę się wykąpać, bo się nieźle spociłam. Poczekasz chwilkę? Tutaj, albo w mojej kanciapie.

Zawsze była ciekawa, jak wygląda miejsce, w którym trener urzęduje. W sumie nic wielkiego- mały pokoik z przyległą toaletą, czajnik stojący na dużym biurku, krzesło i pełno papierów. Magazyny sportowe stały w kilku kupkach, kartki całe zabazgrane walały się po całym biurku. Widocznie Chloe nie lubiła porządku, albo nie umiała go utrzymać. Sunako za to zawsze była pedantką. Wszystko musiało mieć swoje miejsce. Zresztą, jej cała rodzina to do siebie miała, prócz Suzu, ale ona była jeszcze mała. Dlatego bałagan, który w jej pokoju robiła nowa współlokatorka był czymś ciężkim do zniesienia. Jedna kartka przykuła jej wzrok- była cała zabazgrana, jakby ktoś chciał coś napisać, ale nie wiedział jak. Wyglądało to na list, który zaczynał się od: „Yoshiharu", ale dalej wszystko było pokreślone.

- To list do mojego przyjaciela. Jest w Niemczech.

Obróciła się i zaczęła śmiać. Chloe miała na głowie turban zrobiony z ręcznika, a i tak większość włosów się spod niego wymykała.

- To nie takie śmieszne. Wiesz, jak ciężko jest do kogoś napisać list po trzech latach?

- Nie pisaliście do siebie?

- Nie. Wysyłaliśmy sobie zdjęcia, upominki… Nam słowa nie były potrzebne. Jednak boję się, że mógł usłyszeć o katastrofie i uznać mnie za martwą.

- Bardzo by to przeżył, prawda?

- Bardzo. Byłam z nim bardzo blisko. Śmiem nawet twierdzić, że takiej zażyłości nie ma nawet w małżeństwach.

- Byliście parą?

- Nie- zaczęła się śmiać- Znaliśmy się zbyt dobrze, by się sobie podobać. Choć trzeba mu przyznać, że zawsze był przystojny, choć nie wiem, jak teraz. Od roku nie dostałam od niego żadnego zdjęcia. Wiem, że żyje, bo na urodziny przesłał mi życzenia.

- A kiedy masz urodziny?

- Trzynastego kwietnia.

- Ja mam tuż przed nowym rokiem. Dwudziesty dziewiąty grudnia.

- A właściwie to czemu przyszłaś akurat na boisko? Już się za mną stęskniłaś?- pytała z uśmiechem, ale myślami wciąż była daleko. Pewnie przy swoim przyjacielu. Ciekawe, czy ona wie, że Ryuuji świata poza nią nie widzi. I czy ona też coś do niego czuje? Patrząc na nią bardzo wątpiła. Wydawała się być zakochana w tym całym Yoshiharu. Pary, które były kiedyś przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa najczęściej zdawały egzamin i były szczęśliwe.

- Nie zdążyłam nawet zatęsknić. Mama dała mi dla ciebie lunch. Stwierdziła, że skoro zaspałaś i nie zdążyłaś zjeść śniadania, to padniesz z głodu.

Wyciągnęła paczkę z jedzeniem i ze śmiechem oglądała, jak dziewczyna dosłownie rzuca się na nie.

- Co się śmiejesz? Nie dość, że całą drogę do szkoły biegłam na głodzie, to musiałam drzeć się na tych durniów. To naprawdę zabiera energię.

- Dlaczego na nich krzyczysz? Inaczej nie można?

- Inaczej nie słuchają. Dałam im dziś plan treningu indywidualnego i musiałam wysłuchać osiemdziesięciu skarg. Czyli dokładnie tylu, ilu jest zawodników. Możesz mi wierzyć, że to nic przyjemnego, zwłaszcza, jak ma się pusty żołądek.

Pochłonęła w mgnieniu oka połowę paczki i rozsiadła się wygodnie na podłodze.

- Właściwie, to dlaczego w twoim pokoju jest tylko jedno łóżko? Akira mówiła mi, że mieszkała tam twoja starsza siostra.

- Tak, ale ona chciała spać na futonie. Twierdziła, że to poprawia krążenie i wpływa na pamięć. I zajmuje mniej miejsca.

- Dużo się uczyła?

- Zawsze. Zawsze we wszystkim najlepsza, choć w przeciwieństwie do Mizuki i Ryuujiego musiała przeznaczać na to dużo pracy. Była zbyt ambitna. Zarówno w szkole, jak i na studiach. Bez różnicy, czy była zdrowa, chora, wyspana, niewyspana… Zawsze siedziała nad książkami i kuła. Wściekała się o najmniejszy hałas.

- Dlaczego była aż tak zapracowana? Ambicja ambicją, ale to już chyba przesada.

- Miała plan… Twierdziła, że kiedy skończy studia na najlepszych ocenach, co też jej się udało, wtedy ruszy na poszukiwania ojca. Wszystkie pieniądze ze stypendium odkładała na podróż.

- Co się stało z waszym ojcem? Akira na każde wspomnienie o nim ma łzy w oczach.

- Poznali się podczas trzęsienia ziemi w Tokio. Nie wiem czy kojarzysz- często się o nim wspomina. Mama była wtedy pielęgniarką, zdrowie jej na to pozwalało. I to ona była tą, która wyciągnęła mojego ojca spod zwalonej ściany, zabrała do domu i się nim opiekowała dopóki nie wydobrzał. Był Anglikiem i nazywał się Billy Herbay. Rudzielec o zielonych oczach, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany o delikatnych rysach twarzy. Zaraz po ozdrowieniu znalazł właśnie ten dom, zamieszkał tu i znalazł dobrze płatną pracę- był muzykiem. Potrafił grać na sześciu instrumentach, śpiewał cudownie i nieźle tańczył. Gdy miał już dość pokaźny majątek odnalazł mamę i poprosił ją o rękę. Niestety zgodziła się. Od razu zaszła w ciążę z Rio. Były problemy z porodem i musieli długo odczekać, nim postarali się o kolejne dziecko. Z tego co wiem, był najwspanialszym ojcem. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Rio. Bliźniaki były dla nich szokiem. Ojciec powoli przestawał pojawiać się w domu, więc mama sama nami się zajmowała. W dwa lata później urodziła się Mizuki i niby wszystko znów było cudownie. Bawił się z nami, śpiewał… Wtedy był chyba najwspanialszy okres naszego życia. Mama była zdrowa i wesoła, Rio w pełni szczęścia. Ryuuji śmiał się często i śpiewał od rana do wieczora. Ja uwielbiałam tatę i wspólnie z nim układałam kwiaty. Mizuki jednak była odstawiona nieco na boczny tor. Ojciec skupiał się na Rio i mnie, więc to głównie mój brat zajmował się nią. Stąd pewnie to ich przywiązanie do siebie. Ale wszystko co dobre się kończy. Mama ponownie zaszła w ciążę, a ojciec miał tego dość. I któregoś dnia zwinął swoje rzeczy, zapakował do samochodu i zniknął. Mama była wtedy jakoś w siódmym, może ósmym miesiącu. Ciąża przebiegała okropnie- choroby, bóle, zagrożenie płodu… Jednak na szczęście Suzu urodziła się zdrowa i cała. Ale mama nie podniosła się. Miała złamaną kość ogonową, zapalenie płuc i przez pewien czas podejrzewano u niej raka. Gdyby nie dziadkowie, którzy wydziedziczyli mamę za małżeństwo z obcokrajowcem, pewnie odebrano by jej prawa rodzicielskie. W sumie o ojcu tyle. Rio się uparła, że go znajdzie. Ja i Ryuuji nienawidzimy go z całego serca. Mizuki zdaje się obojętna, Suzu nigdy go nie widziała. Ale niestety za każdym razem, gdy któreś z nas patrzy na mamę ma łzy w oczach. Ja mam jego włosy i uśmiech, Ryuuji posturę i ruchy, Mizuki delikatne rysy twarzy, Suzu zielone oczy, a Rio jakoś ogólnie go przypomina, choć nie odziedziczyła żadnej konkretnej cechy. Ale od kiedy odszedł w domu są same problemy. Rio wzięła się za naukę tak bardzo, że nic innego ją nie obchodziło. Ryuuji zamknął się w sobie, przestał śpiewać i wyżywał się piłce. Ja staram się zapomnieć, szukać na siłę znajomych. Mizuki zrobiła się chłodna i daleka. Jedynie Suzu jakoś to nie dotknęło.

Rozgadała się i znów ją wściekłość wzięła. I ta idiotka, jej siostra, kogoś takiego chciała odszukać!!! Warknęła ze złości. Spojrzała na Chloe, która patrzyła przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. Bojąc się, że znów wpadła w ten dziwny stan pomachała jej dłonią przed twarzą. Aż odetchnęła z ulgi, gdy uśmiechnęła się.

- Przepraszam. Myślałam, że nie tylko ja mam problemy, a wy ze swoimi musicie jeszcze moje znosić.

- Daj spokój. Jest nam z tobą dobrze, naprawdę- spojrzała na zegarek- Dobra, ja lecę na lekcje. Trzymaj się.

Jak mogła się spodziewać, jej „przyjaciółki" zrobiły jej wykład na temat świętoszkowatego prowadzenia się.

- Możecie już przestać?! Od teraz nie będę z wami chodzić na żadne imprezy! Jak mogłyście pozwolić na to, żeby on mi wrzucał coś do napoju? To wy powinniście mi o tym powiedzieć, a nie barman!

- To miał być tylko żart. Nie denerwuj się.

- Żart?! A jakby mnie zgwałcił pod wpływem tego narkotyku? Nie pomyślałyście o tym?

- Przesadzasz.

- Ja przesadzam? Wiecie, co z wami zrobiłby mój brat, gdyby się dowiedział?!

To podziałało. Ryuuji miał nie tylko opinię chłodnego i przerażającego kapitana, ale znany był z „tłumaczenia" niektórym, że honor jego siostry ma pozostać niezbrukany. Zamknęły się i odwróciły do niej plecami. Westchnęła. Nie lubiła nikim zatykać czyjejś gęby.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Miesiąc minął, nawet nie wiedziała kiedy. Rankiem trening, potem załatwianie spraw związanych z mieszkaniem, znów treningi, pieczenie ciasta i wspólna kolacja. Im bliżej było daty wyprowadzki, tym gorzej się czuła. Jakby coś traciła. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Sunako, Mizuki zaczęła tolerować jej obecność, Suzu była dla niej jak jej własna siostra. Akira powoli zaczęła tratować ją jak swoje dziecko, a Ryuuji… Sama przed sobą się przyznała, że go unikała, jak mogła. Póki mieszkają pod jednym dachem lepiej by nie był za blisko. Wciąż w jego obecności czuła się słabo, na dźwięk jego głosu przechodziły ją przyjemne ciarki, a gdy raz przypadkiem weszła do łazienki, gdy on się kąpał, to prawie umarła ze wstydu i zachwytu nad zgrabnym ciałem chłopaka. Na treningach była jednak sobą- twardym trenerem. Z chłopakami coraz lepiej się współpracowało, niewątpliwie podnieśli swoje umiejętności, a Ryuuji prawie do końca zaleczył swoją kontuzję. Seki i Nishio coraz częściej pojawiali się na kolacji i cieście, powodując, że dom był coraz weselszy i głośniejszy. Yuiko i Mako-chan również zaczęły się do niej odnosić znacznie cieplej i po pewnym czasie zostały przyjaciółkami. Początki zawsze bywają trudne, ale później wszystko idzie z górki. Dwa razy poszła z całą drużyną „na jednego" i ze wstydem musiała przyznać, że raz wracała na rękach umierającego ze śmiechu kapitana drużyny śpiewając na całe gardło. Dobrze, że wychodzili ostatni i nikt tego nie widział. Wspaniale im się rozmawiało, śmiało i żartowało. Otwierał się nie tylko na nią. Podsłuchała, jak kilku chłopaków z drużyny cieszy się, że Kanou w końcu zaczął się śmiać i nie straszy samą swoją obecnością. Ona też na treningach coraz częściej pozwalała sobie na żarty i lekkie wyluzowanie. Gdyby nie ciągły smutek z powodu śmierci rodziców, to byłby jeden z lepszych okresów jej życia. Najgorzej było, gdy musiała zidentyfikować zwłoki. Przez kilka dni nie mogła dać sobie rady. Sunako i Ryuuji byli koło niej cały czas, na zmianę. Wzięli nawet zwolnienie ze szkoły. To był okropny widok… Yui miała spaloną połowę ciała, poznała ją jedynie po znamieniu na ramieniu. Jej piękna mama nie miała całej dolnej połowy ciała- podczas uderzenia w ziemię coś ją przecięło wpół. Największe problemy miała z tatą- był spalony, żadnych charakterystycznych śladów. Dopiero, gdy powiedziała, że tata miał operację na lewej nodze i miał tam kilka śrub- dopiero wtedy można było zidentyfikować. Była pewna, że z jej rodziny nic nie zostało i po prawdzie wolała, żeby tak było. Wciąż śnił jej się po nocach ten widok. Nawet nie pamiętała, jak stamtąd wróciła- pewnie znów pomógł jej Ryuuji. Nie była na pogrzebie- nie była w stanie. Dopiero w tydzień po pogrzebie poszła na cmentarz- jej rodzina leżała niedaleko dziadków. Nie rozkleiła się- specjalnie wzięła z sobą Suzu. Wiedziała, że będzie robić wszystko, żeby małej nie przestraszyć. A wybuch płaczu na pewno by ją przeraził. Mimo to szybko się pozbierała. Musiała. Płakała, gdy nikt jej nie widział, gdy mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Z tego co ustaliła tylko pięć osób z drużyny wiedziało o jej tragedii- Yuiko, Mako-chan, Ryuuji, Seki i Nishio. Wymogła na nich obietnicę, że nikt więcej się o tym nie dowie. Mieli nauczyć się ją szanować i lubić, a nie żałować. Przy ich pomocy odnowiła cały dom- ociepliła, otynkowała i pomalowała. Konstruktor stwierdził, że dom jest we wspaniałym stanie. Elektryk miał lekkie problemy z założeniem tylu gniazdek, ale dał radę. Hydraulik musiał wymienić bojler i kilka rur. Potem mogła już malować wewnątrz domu. Kuchnię na biało, sypialnię na jasny pomarańcz, łazienkę na błękitno, a pokój z szafą na zielony. Wyłożyła w sypialni dywan i mogła sprowadzić meble. Na widok łóżka w jej pokoju i jego rozmiarów Ryuuji, nie wiadomo dlaczego, zaczerwienił się i lekko skulił obciągając bluzę aż na uda, po czym stwierdził, że natychmiast musi iść do łazienki. Jeszcze dziwniejsza była reakcja Sekiego i Nishio na to dziwne zachowanie- dosłownie umierali ze śmiechu. Trudno było dostać koło dwunastu identycznych stołów, więc jeden z chłopaków z drużyny, którego tata był stolarzem, zaproponował pomoc. Jego tata zrobił stoły za połowę ceny. Z krzesłami nie było problemu. Czajniczki miała przywiezione jeszcze z Ameryki, ale dokupiła kilka. Nie było ważne, że każdy był inny- im bardziej kolorowo, tym lepiej. Tak samo z filiżankami- jeśli nie możesz czegoś ukryć, to wyeksponuj to. Więc kupowała każdą filiżankę inną. Szafki były z wyprzedaży i nawet kolorystycznie pasowały. Najgorzej było z aneksem kuchennym- musiała włożyć w to najwięcej pieniędzy. Piec okazał się drogi, jak wszyscy diabli. Ale na piękne oczy (dosłownie) dostała za połowę ceny. Po tej akcji Mizuki stwierdziła, że ona też chce się tak nauczyć.

- Możesz się tego nauczyć, ale wątpię, że ci się to uda- uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco- Wiem, jak ładne i nietypowe mam oczy i z nich korzystam. Moja siostra próbowała i mimo identycznego koloru nie udawało się jej.

W końcu była gotowa do przeprowadzki. Pozbierała wszystkie swoje rzeczy do walizki, kilka spakowała w pożyczony plecak i poprosiła Ryuujiego o zniesienie ich na dół. Miał grobową minę, nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Założyła buty i plecak, po czym zaczęła się żegnać. Akira życzyła jej bezpieczeństwa i sukcesu.

- Będę polecać twoją herbaciarnię i cukiernię znajomym. One już próbowały twoich wypieków.

- A ja będę ci pomagała po szkole, kiedy będziesz musiała iść na trening- Sunako prawie płakała. Przez cały ten czas często z nią bywała, bo przestała wychodzić z koleżankami. Więcej czasu za to spędzała na trenowaniu się w ikebanie.

- Wpadnę raz na jakiś czas. Może nawet nie sama- Mizuki zarumieniła się mocno. Jej znajomość z Masaru posuwała się wolno, ale do przodu- Mako-chan też przyjdzie, obiecała.

- A ja mogę przyjść?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Mówiłam ci- ktoś musi mi pomóc w pieczeniu.

- To przyjdę- Suzu płakała całkiem otwarcie. Przytuliła się do niej i głośno zawyła. Chloe też miała łzy w oczach, ale szybko się pozbierała. Dobrze i ciepło jej było w ich domu, ale nie może na nich polegać cały czas.

- Mała, przestań płakać, nie wypada- uśmiechnęła się szeroko, choć musiała się do tego zmusić. Najchętniej sama zapłakałaby w duecie z Suzu- Jestem dosłownie pięć minut drogi stąd. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie przychodzić nie tylko na ciastka.

- Przychodź do nas na kolacje, po zamknięciu sklepu. I nie chcę wymówek- Akira pogroziła palcem, ale jej uśmiech psuł efekt groźby.

- W takim razie idę. Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiliście- ukłoniła się, po czym przytuliła każdą po kolei. Ryuuji cały czas stał za nią w drzwiach, trzymając jej walizkę.

- Odprowadzę cię.

Wiedziała, że będzie musiał jej pomóc- jej walizka była tak ciężka, że ona nigdy by jej nie przeniosła. On jednak bez problemu ją podniósł i poszli. Poczuła się lekko opuszczona, ale gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła cztery osoby stojące na ganku. Pomachała im i zaczęła iść znacznie raźniej.

- Zwolnij trochę. To jest cholernie ciężkie.

- Nie prosiłabym cię, gdyby nie było.

Parsknął śmiechem.

- Jesteś okropna, ale wszystkim będzie ciebie brakować.

- Przecież będę przychodzić. Nie wyprowadzam się do Ameryki.

- Niby tak, ale kto z rana będzie mnie zaskakiwał pod prysznicem?

Błysnął złośliwym uśmiechem, a ona się spłoniła. Była pewna, że jej nie zauważył- zachowywała się cicho i od razu zamknęła drzwi.

- Ja… ja naprawdę nie chciałam. To był wypadek! Mogłeś zamknąć drzwi!

- Wiem, że nie chciałaś, bo przez tydzień unikałaś patrzenia na mnie- zaśmiał się cicho. Zanim powiedziała mu, co ma w tej chwili do powiedzenia na jego temat już byli pod jej nowym domem. Otworzyła kłódkę i wyłączyła alarm. Miała nadzieję, że zabezpieczenia są odpowiednie.

- Jeśli będę w stanie, to będę co wieczór, byś mogła spokojnie zamknąć sklep i przyjść na kolację. Będę też cię odprowadzał. Co prawda to bezpieczna dzielnica, ale szumowin nigdy nie brakuje.

- Dzięki.

- A jakbyś potrzebowała ramienia do wypłakania się, to wiesz gdzie mieszkam.

Ostatnie zdanie powiedział poważnym tonem, ale ona już umiała rozpoznać, kiedy się z niej nabija. Miał wtedy łobuzerskie spojrzenie. Wniósł na górę walizkę i rzucił ją na łóżko. Zasapał się lekko, ale nie chciał tego po sobie pokazywać. W dodatku z wysiłku zrobił się cały czerwony.

- To ja już pójdę.

Niemal zbiegł na dół. Dogoniła go i złapała za ramię.

- A tobie co? Lecisz, jakbym miała cię zabić. Napij się chociaż herbaty.

- Dziękuję, ale muszę jeszcze się pouczyć do olimpiady, która jest niedługo.

- W takim razie i z tobą muszę się pożegnać.

Chciała go przytulić. Bardzo tego chciała, on jednak wyciągnął dłoń.

- Było mi bardzo przyjemnie gościć cię pod naszym dachem.

- Mnie też było przyjemnie.

Uśmiechnęła się nieco krzywo. Musiała przed sobą przyznać, że czuła się zawiedzona. Ryuuji tymczasem gratulował sobie opanowania. Gdyby go przytuliła nie był pewien, czy mógłby się powstrzymać. Za każdym razem, gdy widział jej łóżko przychodziły mu do głowy różne głupie wizje i wolał jak najszybciej stąd wyjść.

- Jakby coś się działo, wtedy dzwoń na policję lub do mnie, dobrze?

Skinęła głową i zamknęła kraty na kłódkę. Zamknęła drzwi i włączyła alarm. Na górze zamknęła drzwi na zamek. Wstawiła nowe. Były tuż przy schodach i oddzielały je od części „mieszkalnej". Czuła się w ten sposób bezpieczniej. Szybko przeniosła ubrania do szafy, kosmetyki do łazienki i była urządzona. Jeszcze tylko kilka książek na biurko, ryza papieru i piórnik. Telefon obok głowy, budzik nastawiony i już spała. Następny dzień będzie ciężki.

Budzik w telefonie zadzwonił o piątej. Przetarła oczy i od razu wstała. Wiedziała, że jeśli choć chwilę poleży, to od razu odechce jej się wstawać. Była teraz sama i musiała jakoś dać sobie radę. Szybko się umyła, uczesała włosy i już była na dole, po drodze wyłączając alarm. Uchyliła okna i weszła do aneksu. Ogień powoli się rozpalał, a ona już formowała ciasto. Zamierzała wypiec kilka chlebów i bułek, a następnie słodkie rogaliki. Już od kilku dni wisiał szyld, że cukiernia i herbaciarnia „North Platte" będzie otwarta. Od Akiry wiedziała, że kilku sąsiadów jest gotowych na zakupy właśnie u niej. Miała małe problemy przy rejestrowaniu działalności gospodarczej, ale dzięki znajomościom Akiry udało się zarejestrować w tempie ekspresowym. Nazwa wzięła się od miasta w Ameryce, w którym mieszkała. Było to miejsce, w którym czuła się szczęśliwa. Ostatnie miejsce, gdzie była razem ze swoją rodziną. Chleby piekły się na ogniu- dym był wysysany przez odpowiednio skonstruowany komin. Poprosiła, na swoje piękne oczy, jednego z kucharzy by jej zdradził, jak oni odprowadzają dym. Od razu dostała telefon do firmy i zaprzyjaźnionego kucharzowi pracownika. Bułki zostawi na później. Szybko wzięła się za rogaliki nadziewane konfiturami. Nie potrafiła ich robić, więc musiała kupować. Niedługo będzie musiała pojechać do centrum na duże zakupy- przynajmniej dwadzieścia kilo mąki i cukru, dwie palety różnych konfitur i wiele innych rzeczy. Będzie robiła po kolei to, co umie i zobaczy, na co jest największy popyt. Obróciła chleb, by zarumienił się również z drugiej strony i wróciła do rogalików- pierwsza partia była już w piekarniku. Zapachy na pewno płynęły przez uchylone okna. Otwierała dopiero o wpół do siódmej, ale już widziała chętnych, więc otworzyła. Pół godziny przed czasem, ale trudno.

- Jeszcze nie jest gotowe, przyszli państwo za wcześnie, ale proszę usiąść.

- Sama wypiekasz chleb, panienko?- starsza pani mieszkała naprzeciwko. Widziała ją, jak patrzy przez okno przez cały czas.

- Tak. Również wszystkie ciasta, ciastka i bułki są moim dziełem.

Przyszło ledwie osiem osób, ale wiedziała, że pierwsze dni są najcięższe. Jeśli im zasmakuje- polecą ją swoim znajomym. A wtedy będzie musiała pewnie wstawać o czwartej. I może dokupić jeszcze jedno palenisko. Pierwsze sześć chlebów było gotowe. Sprzedała je od razu, tak samo rogaliki. Niestety następni klienci musieli czekać. Za to poczęstowała ich herbatą, na koszt firmy.

- Muszą państwo czekać, a to moja wina. W ten sposób wynagradzam państwu fatygę.

Poprosiła także o wypisanie na karteczkach, co jest ich ulubionym przysmakiem.

- Cokolwiek to jest, a da się piec, jestem w stanie to zrobić.

O siódmej miała już wyprzedane wszystkie chleby. Chwilę później pojawiła się Sunako. Umówiła się z dziewczyną, że będą się wymieniać. Chloe wcześniej będzie wychodzić z porannego treningu, by Sunako mogła zdążyć na lekcje. Dyrektor wyraził zgodę. Tuż przed wyjściem zapakowała trzy bułeczki i kilka rogalików do papierowej torby.

- Za pięć minut zdejmij z ognia chleby, wiesz jak. Bułki leżą tu, a rogaliki tutaj. Dobrze? Zapisuj także każdy sprzedany. Później muszę się w urzędzie rozliczać z tego.

Miała w planach kupienie kasy fiskalnej, ale musiała miesiąc poczekać na wypłatę. Sunako jeszcze o tym nie wie, ale dostanie część przychodów jako wypłatę. W końcu poświęca się i wstaje tak wcześnie, a później od razu po szkole biegnie do cukierni. Za to należy się jej coś. Widziała, że chłopcy biegną do szkoły. Dogoniła Arashiego.

- Niemożliwe, Chloe. Ty się spóźniasz?

- Niestety. Przebierzcie się spokojnie. Będę za jakieś pięć minut.

Pobiegła szybko do szkoły i byle jak pukając weszła do gabinetu dyrektora. Sekretarka patrzyła na nią zgorszona, ale miała to w nosie. Dyrektor najpierw zmarszczył brwi, ale gdy zobaczył kto wszedł od razu się uśmiechnął.

- Nie powinnaś być teraz na boisku?

- Chciałam coś przynieść. To dzięki panu.

Położyła torebkę z wypiekami i już jej nie było. Wpadła na boisko cała zasapana, a chłopacy od razu ustawili się w dwuszeregu. Mako-chan i Yuiko w tym czasie nosiły kosze z piłkami.

- Chloe, spokojnie, bo się udusisz.

- Nie…znoszę…biegać…po…schodach- wyspała, czym doprowadziła ich do śmiechu. Szybko ich policzyła. Brakowało czterech.

- Kogo nie ma?

- Sano, Rino, Wakabayashiego i chyba… Matsushity.

- Jak przyjdą dostaną dodatkowe okrążenia. A teraz zacznijcie ćwiczyć.

W ciągu miesiąca doszli do siedemdziesięciu okrążeń na rozgrzewkę. To naprawdę nieźle. Podnieśli swoją wytrzymałość. Trener Udou robił jeden wielki błąd- skupiał się jedynie na pierwszym zespole. Fujita East była podzielona na „zespoły" po dwudziestu zawodników. Zespołów było cztery. Pierwszy zespół to była reprezentacja i ci, którzy byli na tyle dobrzy, by zmienić zawodników podstawowych. Drugi zespół był już lata świetlne za pierwszym. A szkoda, bo było kilku naprawdę zdolnych, których widziałaby w zastępstwie za reprezentację. Zbliżały się rozgrywki i należało wyłonić skład podstawowy i przydzielić numery. Na razie jednak nie chciała tego robić zbyt szybko. Na pewno w składzie podstawowym byłby Kanou, Seki, Nishio, Arashi, Uemi i Matsushita. A, i Kitagawa, ale on z konieczności. Choć musiała mu przyznać, że o wiele lepiej sobie radził. Okazał się genialny w pojedynkach jeden na jednego.

- Powtarzam po raz kolejny, jeśli nie uda wam się odebrać piłki przeciwnikowi, macie zejść Kitagawie z pola widzenia! Inaczej gol będzie pewny.

Kiwali głowami, ale dalej robili swoje. W połowie treningu wpadł zziajany Matsushita. Chłopak ledwo chwytał powietrze. Machnęła na resztę, by kontynuowali, a jemu kazała najpierw usiąść i złapać oddech.

- Skoro już możesz mówić, to powiedz dlaczego nie było cię przez ostatnie pół godziny?

- Moja brat rano trafił do szpitala. Szliśmy po bułki i nie zauważyłem samochodu, który go potrącił- miał łzy w oczach i łamiący się głos. Przyklękła i poczochrała mu i tak rozczochrane włosy.

- Będzie dobrze. Ważne, że żyje. A teraz zdejmuj spodnie.

- Co?!

- Nie bój się- zaczęła się śmiać- Widzę, że krwawi ci prawe kolano. Musiałeś gdzieś otrzeć i to jakiś czas temu, bo mundurek już trochę przesiąkł. Ty się oporządź, a ja idę po apteczkę.

- A nie ma menadżerek?

- Dziś nie mogły przyjść.

Nie chciała dodawać, że poszły do cukierni, by wykupić połowę asortymentu. Niestety, potrzebowała tych pieniędzy i musiała się zgodzić. Popołudniem upiorą rzeczy. Znalazła apteczkę i gdy wróciła Matsushita już był przebrany w strój. Uklękła przed nim i wyjęła gazik. Nasączyła go jodyną i delikatnie przytykała do rany, od razu na nią dmuchając.

- Jeśli zacznie szczypać mocno zaciśnij zęby. Nie chcesz chyba narobić sobie wstydu przed resztą, co?

Pokręcił głową. Ona dalej chuchała na kolano i przykładała gazik, nieświadoma morderczych spojrzeń Ryuujiego. Zżerała go zazdrość i co najgorsze wiedział o tym. Poprzedniego wieczora do późna leżał z otwartymi oczami i wyrzucał sobie zbytek ostrożności. Przecież krótkie przytulenie nic by nie zrobiło. Chyba… Z wściekłości kopnął z całej siły, aż się Kitagawa schował za słupkiem.

- Chłopie, ty masz robić za bramkarza, nie za słupek. Jeśli ktoś strzela mocno, to nie uciekaj i nie trzęś się jak osika.

- Kanou! Ochrzanianie zawodników, to moja robota!- Chloe skończyła już zaklejać plastrem nogę chłopaka i ruszyła na boisko- Ty wracaj do swoich ćwiczeń- Odwróciła się do Kitagawy i nabrała powietrza w płuca- Masz robić za bramkarza, nie za słupek! Jeśli ktoś strzela mocno, to nie uciekaj i nie trzęś się jak osika- Puściła oko do bramkarza, żeby lekko się rozluźnił i dodała nonszalanckim tonem- Tak to leciało, nie?

Widziała, że kapitan aż się cały spiął i z dziwną zaciekłością zaczął trenować zwody. Za to inni członkowie drużyny chowali uśmiechy, żeby nie narazić się na jego gniew. Chloe za to uśmiechała się otwarcie. I tak wiedziała, że później się z nim pokłóci. Teraz jednak były ważniejsze sprawy.

- Niemniej w tych słowach jest nieco prawdy. Nie powinieneś się bać mocnych piłek. Jako bramkarz masz obowiązek je zatrzymać i masz odpowiednią siłę do tego. Może jesteś nieco za lekki i przydałoby ci się nabrać tężyzny. Proponuję więcej jeść i nieco bardziej kalorycznie. Poza tym ćwiczenia na siłowni na ramiona i przedramiona. A teraz stań w bramce. Jeśli spróbujesz uciec, lub nie rzucisz się na piłkę, to za każdą taką sytuację będziesz robił dwadzieścia okrążeń.

- Nie będę miał kiedy ich zrobić.

- Po lekcjach powinieneś mieć sporo czasu, jako drugoklasista.

Znalazła jedną wolną piłkę i kopnęła z całej siły. Oczywiście padł na ziemie, choć piłka leciała wysoko.

- Ćwiczysz pompki? Bo jeśli tak, to dodaj dwadzieścia okrążeń. Wstawaj.

- Ale, kiedy…

- Wolisz, żebym strzelała ja, czy Kanou?

Z niezwykłą skwapliwością jej usłuchał. Zarobił dodatkowe czterdzieści okrążeń, aż przestał unikać piłki. Po dwudziestym strzale oboje byli mocno zgrzani.

- Widzisz? Nie jest to takie straszne, co?

- To zależy. Bo wiem, że celujesz tak, by nie zrobić mi krzywdy.

- Nieprawda. Kilka razy celowałam prosto w twoją twarz. Gdybyś nie obronił, teraz jechalibyśmy do szpitala z twoim złamanym nosem.

- Ale są tacy, co grają nieczysto i nokautują bramkarza. Jestem jedyny w tej drużynie, więc jestem skazany na ataki.

- Bzdura. W każdej chwili może zastąpić cię Seki lub Koyanagi. Nie będą tak dobrzy, jak ty, ale bramka nie zostanie bez opieki. Przestań się obawiać bólu- nagle wpadł jej do głowy szatański plan- Chcesz mieć odroczony wyrok sześćdziesięciu okrążeń?

- Bardzo.

- W takim razie chodź za mną.

Poprowadziła go do jednego z budynków, które były niedaleko. Weszła do środka i już po samym zapachu potrafiła powiedzieć, że dobrze trafiła. Podszedł do niej wysoki mężczyzna z wąsem i spojrzał na nią z przekąsem. Również wszyscy obecni chłopcy patrzyli na nią obleśnie. Nie znosiła tego, ale udawała, że jest spokojna. Ukłoniła się formalnie.

- Trenerze, proszę o przyjęcie na tydzień Kitagawę.

- A kim ty jesteś? Nie przyjmuję próśb od byle panienki.

Zacisnęła szczęki, również dlatego, że wszyscy się roześmiali. Klub bokserski nie miał w sobie nic z kultury. Dlatego nigdy nie umawiała się z mięśniakami. Oczy mieli większe od mózgu.

- Nazywam się Ichigamoto Chloe i w zastępstwie za trenera Udou prowadzę drużynę piłki nożnej. Co, jak mniemam, stawia mnie na równej panu pozycji. Prosiłabym więc o trochę kultury. Zarówno ze względu na moją pozycję, jak i płeć.

Osiągnęła cel. Wszyscy się zamknęli i poaraśnieli, także trener. Wydukał jakieś przeprosiny, ale zaraz zebrał się w sobie.

- Więc po co mam go przyjąć?

- Musi nauczyć się znosić ból uderzeń. Jako jedyny bramkarz jest wystawiony na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo faulu. Chcę, by pokazał mu pan, co mu grozi i jak się przed tym bronić. Jednak nie ma to być obrona siłowa. Nie po to chcę uratować bramkarza, by wyleciał z boiska z czerwoną kartką.

- Jasne. Zrobimy co się da.

Odwróciła się do wyraźnie przerażonego chłopaka i zaczęła cicho mówić.

- Oni są ostrzy i będą cię męczyć, ale pamiętaj o dwóch rzeczach: to pomoże ci w byciu lepszym bramkarzem i pamiętaj, że reprezentujesz tutaj nasz klub. Więc zachowuj się, jak mężczyzna. I jeszcze jedna rzecz. Żaden z nich nie jest tak straszny i bezwzględny, jak ja, gdy coś idzie nie po mojej myśli. A twój obecny sposób gry zdecydowanie nie jest po mojej myśli, ale daję ci szansę. Nie zepsuj tego.

Uśmiechnęła się do jeszcze bardziej przerażonego chłopaka i niemal w podskokach wyszła z budynku. Tuż za rogiem wpadła, i to dosłownie, na Ryuujiego. Upadłaby, gdyby nie jego refleks. Złapał ją za łokieć i postawił.

- Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Chciałem zobaczyć, dlaczego tak złośliwie się uśmiechasz idąc gdzieś z Kitagawą. Teraz już wiem. Chcesz go wykończyć? Ci ludzie nie znają litości.

- Bardziej boi się twoich min, niż ich treningu.

- Co mi przypomina, że byłoby miło, gdybyś nie nabijała się ze mnie przy całej drużynie.

- Ale dlaczego?- błysnęła uśmiechem- Ty się od razu denerwujesz, więc to ma podwójny smak radości.

- A żeby szlag cię trafił! Gdzie się nie pojawisz, tam coś przeinaczasz na swoją modłę!

- Takie to złe?!

Stali już przed wejściem na boisko, ale wciąż poza zasięgiem wzroku reszty drużyny. Obróciła się do niego twarzą, podparła rękoma boki i zaczęła krzyczeć.

- Cokolwiek nie zrobię, to ci nie pasuje! Chciałam pomóc Kitagawie, to się wściekasz! Odsunąć cię od rozgrywek z powodu tej twojej cholernej kontuzji, mając na uwadze twoje dobro i przyszłość! A ty co robisz?! Wściekasz się! Powinieneś denerwować się na siebie! Bo to ty jesteś tu problemem! Ty uparty, jak muł ośle!

- Ja?! Ja jestem uparty?! Zamiast skonsultować wysłanie Kitagawy w roli worka treningowego do klubu bokserskiego jesteś cholernie pewna siebie i nie słuchasz żadnych argumentów! Znam tych ludzi lepiej, niż ty i wiem, do czego są zdolni! Zamierzam grać i nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie! A mimo to upierasz się, że mnie odsuniesz! Nabijasz się ze mnie przy całej drużynie, a ja jedynie tego słucham, bo nie wypada mi drzeć się na kobietę!

- A co niby teraz robisz?! Odsunę cię od rozgrywek, bo to ja jestem trenerem, nie ty! A nabijam się z ciebie, bo zachowujesz się, jakbyś był obrażony na cały świat! Przestań być egoistą i pomyśl czasem o innych!

- Egoista?! A kto znosi twoje płacze?!

- To nie musisz ich wysłuchiwać! Sam się zawsze napatoczysz!

- To nie będę wysłuchiwał!

- No i świetnie! Dam sobie radę sama! A teraz, czy przypadkiem, nie powinieneś być na treningu?!

- Nie! Bo trening się skończył! Nie każdy ma tyle wolnego czasu, co ty!

- Ja mam dużo wolnego czasu?! Czy ty wiesz, że ja od piątej nie śpię, bo piekłam cholerny chleb z cholernymi ciastkami?!

- A wiesz, że ja też nie śpię od piątej, bo biegam?! Nie jesteś sama! I nie ty jednak masz problemy, więc się nimi nie wykręcaj!

- Och, daj spokój! Twoim największym problemem jest to, że nie możesz grać!

- A wiesz co jest twoim problemem?! Jest nim…

- Ekhem…

- CZEGO?!- oboje obrócili się w kierunku, z którego dobiegało chrząknięcie i oboje wrzasnęli. Jednak od razu speszyli się. Tak byli zajęci kłótnią, że nie zauważyli, że przy pierwszym zdaniu Chloe cała drużyna zaczęła wychodzić i chłopcy wysłuchali całej wymiany zdań.

- O co właściwie się kłócicie?

Seki w denerwujący sposób szczerzył zęby. Reszta drużyny też miała rozbawione miny. Postanowiła nie zniżać się do odpowiedzi i spokojnie zwróciła się do Ryuujiego.

- Lepiej idź się przebierz, bo spóźnisz się na zajęcia.

Też już wrócił do swojej opanowanej wersji i jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszedł koło nich i ruszył w kierunku szatni.

- A teraz coś wam wytłumaczę. Po pierwsze, to nieuprzejme podsłuchiwać czyjąś rozmowę.

- Nie musieliśmy podsłuchiwać. Tak się na siebie darliście, że pewnie w szkole o wszystkim wiedzą.

- Aż tak źle nie było. A po drugie, jestem tu dopiero miesiąc i razem z waszym kapitanem mamy… małe różnice w poglądach.

- Ciekawe, co to za różnice, skoro zaczął krzyczeć. Zwykle zachowuje się spokojnie.

- Pewnie dopiero teraz przechodzi okres dorastania i ma zachwianie emocjonalne. Jak sami chcecie, tak sobie tłumaczcie, bo ja nie wiem. Ja się darłam, bo byłam zła. Jakieś inne pytania?

- Po zajęciach od razu na boisko?

- Od razu.

Wciąż się podśmiewając poszli do szkoły, ale ona złapała jeszcze Matsushitę, który też lekko poweselał.

- Przestań się śmiać. To wcale nie jest wesołe.

- Jest. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie wszyscy mieli miny na widok krzyczącego senpaia. To dopiero było coś. Tak się wczuliście, że nawet nas nie widzieliście. Dopiero zaczął dorastać… Hihihi.

- .Ha. Śmieszne- dodała sarkastycznie. Po czym starła mu uśmiech z twarzy- Co do zawieszenia… Odpuszczę ci. Ale robisz dodatkowe pięć okrążeń, jasne?

Skinął głową i już chciał iść, gdy przyszedł Ryuuji. Musiała przyznać, że ruszał się naprawdę nieźle. Mundurek jeszcze to podkreślał. Podszedł do niej i spokojnie przeprosił.

- Nie powinienem na ciebie krzyczeć, zapomniałem się. Przepraszam.

- Nie ma za co. Ja też powiedziałam dużo głupstw.

- Wcale nie mam ci za złe, że mi się wypłakujesz.

- A mnie to nie przeszkadza.

- Chodźmy- położył dłoń na ramieniu Matsushity i już ich nie było. Chloe szybko wpadła do kantorka, przebrała się i już leciała zmienić Sunako, starając się nie myśleć o pewnych umięśnionych nogach.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

- No więc o co wam poszło?

- Przecież mówię ci, że o nic. Nishio, odpuść. Nie mam nastroju na wasze gierki.

- Cóż… Chloe stwierdziła, że darłeś się bo pewnie dopiero teraz dorastasz i masz zaburzenia emocjonalne.

Zacisnął szczęki. Ta przeklęta kobieta pozbawi go jakiegokolwiek autorytetu i wszyscy wlezą mu na głowę! Teraz już wiedział dlaczego Matsushita patrzył na niego w milczeniu i cicho się śmiał.

- Nie denerwuj się tak. Prawdę mówiąc wolimy, kiedy możemy zauważyć w tobie jakąś zabawniejszą stronę. Jesteś zbyt poważny.

- Wcale nie. Po prostu pamiętam, że mamy przed sobą ciężki rok. Zeszłoroczna porażka… Nie mogę się z tym uporać i chcę wygrać. A żeby to zrobić muszę poważnie trenować.

- Trenuj poważnie, ale zacznij cieszyć się życiem. Chloe jest, jaka jest, ale odwala całkiem niezłą robotę. Sam widzę w sobie zmiany, moje umiejętności wzrosły. Udou nigdy by się to nie udało.

- Wiem- mruknął i pogrążył się w zadumie. Nagle poderwał się i złapał za głowę. Seki i Nishio nawet się nie zdziwili. Przez dwa lata naoglądali się tego wiele razy.

- Czego tym razem zapomniałeś?

- Miałem iść do Kakegawy- na ich zaskoczone miny dodał- Kubo mnie zaprosił, żebym zobaczył, jak trenują. W zeszłym roku, ja go zaprosiłem, jeśli pamiętacie. Muszę znaleźć którąś z dziewczyn.

- Weź Chloe.

- Nie mogę iść z trenerem. Utarło się, że idzie kapitan drużyny z menadżerem- zaczął wrzucać swoje rzeczy byle jak do torby i już wychodził- Lecę. Powiedzcie Chloe o co chodzi. Albo nie. Nie mówicie jej. Sam jej wytłumaczę. Wy zawsze coś przekręcicie.

Zastanowił się, którą z dziewczyn zabrać. Makoto była znacznie spokojniejsza, ale Yuiko już się nie denerwowała na wszystko. Można by nawet powiedzieć, że bycie menadżerem jej się spodobało. Ale od momentu, kiedy na nią nawrzeszczał nie rozmawiał z nią. Może w ten sposób, jakoś pokaże, że jej ufa? I dziewczyna przy okazji zobaczy, jak to jest w innych drużynach. Wszedł do klasy Sunako i rozejrzał się wkoło. Siostra zauważyła go i pomachała. Od kiedy przestała się trzymać ze swoimi wątpliwymi przyjaciółkami wyszło jej to na dobre. Nawet poprawiła oceny. Jednak nie jej szukał. Blond grzywa Yuiko zamigotała mu gdzieś na końcu sali. Cholera, będzie musiał przejść całą salę, lub drzeć się jak głupi. A i tak większość klasy już się na niego gapiła. Na szczęście i ona podniosła głowę. Machnął ręką, żeby podeszła.

- Coś się dzieje?

- Zapomniałem, że mam iść do Kakegawy. Kubo zaprosił nasz klub na trening. Zwyczajem jest, że idzie kapitan z menadżerem. Chcesz iść?

- Kiedy?

- Teraz.

- Daj mi chwilę.

Wróciła szybko, spakowana i uśmiechnięta.

- Kakegawa to ta „cudowna drużyna"? A Kubo to ten geniusz, o którym wszędzie się rozpisują?

- Tak. Trzeba mu przyznać, że gra nieźle i dobrze prowadzi drużynę.

- Nie lubisz go?

- To nie jest kwestia lubię-nie lubię. Nie znam go na tyle. Podziwiam go i jednocześnie zazdroszczę mu talentu.

- Jak rozumiem mam się gryźć w język?

- Nie. Dlaczego? Jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć, to mów. Najwyżej ja to sprostuję.

- Nie będziesz krzyczał?

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i widział strach w oczach. Bała się go po tamtym wybuchu. Westchnął- sam był sobie winien.

- Wtedy… Wtedy mnie poniosło. Widzisz, szczęście Chloe mocno mnie obchodzi. Robię wszystko, by odjąć jej problemów, dać chwile radości by zapomniała o bólu z powodu straty rodziny. Ona wydaje się silna, ale jest bardzo uczuciowa. Po tym, jak na nią naskoczyłaś wściekłem się chyba drugi raz w swoim życiu. Miejsce, które uznawałem za bezpieczne dla niej, okazało się… No, niezbyt bezpieczne dla stanu jej nerwów. Dlatego na ciebie nawrzeszczałem i zapewne miałem minę, jakbym chciał zabić, ale wierz mi, że nie zamierzałem. Tak naprawdę złość na ciebie przeszła mi już następnego dnia.

- To dobrze. Bo naprawdę bałam się, że wciąż jesteś zły. Kakegawa jest daleko od nas?

- Trochę. Będziemy musieli pojechać metrem. Masz legitymację uczniowską?

- Mam.

Droga do Kakegawy zabrała im ponad godzinę, więc gdy dotarli na boisko Kakegawy byli już mocno spóźnieni. Stanęli tuż przy wejściu.

- Który to Kubo?

- Środkowy pomocnik. Numer 10.

Kubo akurat strzelał gola. Niesamowita technika- miał oś obrotu w obu nogach i bez problemu wymijał zawodników.

- Przystojny. Naprawdę.

Yuiko patrzyła na Kubo takim samym wzrokiem, jak Minako. Świecące oczy i lekki uśmiech. Faktycznie było na co patrzeć. Kubo nawet jemu wydawał się przystojny. Dość wysoki, szczupły, choć mocno zbudowany, barki nieco szerokie, proporcjonalne kończyny do reszty ciała. No i twarz- lekko zarysowane kości policzkowe, krótki prosty nos, oczy w kolorze sherry. Zazdrościł mu także tego. Ale na wygląd nie mógł nic poradzić- w przeciwieństwie do piłki. Jeszcze przed kontuzją zaczął ćwiczyć druga nogę, by również w niej wypracować sobie oś obrotu, ale ten wypadek mu przeszkodził. Dlatego czekał z niecierpliwością na zaleczenie- chciał kontynuować naukę. Kubo zauważył ich i zaprosił machnięciem ręki. Wydawał się wymęczony i smutny. Tak samo zresztą Kamiya, który kopał piłkę o ścianę bez przekonania.

- Yo, Kanou.

- Yo. To jest Kiyomasa Yuiko, jedna z naszych dwóch menadżerek.

- Miło mi poznać. Kubo Yoshiharu, kapitan Kakegawy. To jest Kamiya Atsushi, mój zastępca i przyjaciel. A to… Kazumi! Możesz podejść na chwilę?

Ładna dziewczyna, pomyślał. Delikatne rysy, nieco zadarty nosek, dobrze zbudowana. Choć wolał niższe dziewczęta.

- To Endo Kazumi, nasz menadżer.

- A co się stało z Haragawą?

- Zrezygnowała. Kazumi jest pierwszoroczna.

Westchnął i zagapił się na boisko. Kamiya wciąż byle jak kopał piłkę. Coś tu było nie tak.

- Coś się stało?


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Yoshiharu szlag trafiał. Tanaka wciąż kiepsko radził sobie ze swoją lewą, a nie chciał się zbłaźnić przed Kanou, którego podziwiał. Chciałby umieć grać, tak jak on. Z jego wytrzymałością i sztuczkami był nie do przejścia. Kapitan Fujity East spóźnił się ponad godzinę. Nie na darmo w klubach piłkarskich naśmiewano się z jego kiepskiej pamięci. Zamyślił się i zrobiło mu się ciężko na sercu. Poczuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu, ale powstrzymał się przed płaczem. Kamiya stracił zapał i wszystko robił byle jak. On sam musiał się zmuszać do gry. Za bardzo bolały wspomnienia. Dopiero pytanie Kanou wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Coś mówiłeś.

- Pytałem, czy wszystko w porządku?

- Niezbyt- nie był pewien czy jest to coś, co powinien mówić osobie postronnej, ale nie chciał wyjść na gbura, który zaprasza, a potem wędruje myślami- Słyszałeś o tej katastrofie lotniczej? Straciłem w niej przybrane wujostwo i najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

Jakiś dziwny cień przemknął po twarzy Kanou, a Kiyomasa zapatrzyła się w swoje stopy.

- Rozumiem. Przykro mi.

- Naprawdę rozumiesz?

- Znam dobrze kogoś, kto stracił całą rodzinę w tym dniu.

- Dla mnie Chloe była nawet bliżej niż siostra. Coś w rodzaju drugiej połówki, ale nie w sensie romantycznym.

Łzy mu pociekły, Kamiyi również. Za to Kanou wytrzeszczył oczy i patrzył na nich dziwnym wzrokiem. Jakby był… rozbawiony? To on rozpacza, płacze, a ten się nabija!

- Jak mówisz nazywała się ta dziewczyna?

- Ichigamoto Chloe.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem, a on już zupełnie się zdenerwował. Kamiya również, bo złapał o wiele wyższego od siebie Kanou za poły marynarki.

- Śmieszy cię to?! Chcesz się bić?

- Nie zamierzałem się śmiać. Przepraszam, jeśli tak to odebraliście. Po prostu coś… mi się przypomniało. Chciałbym, byście teraz poszli ze mną. Mamy nowego trenera i bardzo chciałby cię spotkać, Kubo.

- Nie mam nastroju na wizyty. Zwłaszcza, jeśli wasz trener jest równie uprzejmy, co ty.

- Śmiem twierdzić, że jest jeszcze gorszy niż ja, ale to naprawdę ważne. Dwie godziny cię nie zbawią, prawda? Weź z sobą Kamiyę, chyba, że on będzie chciał całą drogę mnie tak trzymać.

- Dobrze. Ale zabieram też Kazumi. Menadżer musi wiedzieć o wszystkim.

- Nie ma problemu. Czekamy na was przed wyjściem.

Całą drogę przebyli w milczeniu, choć ze strony kapitana Fujity było czuć jakieś dziwne napięcie. Za to Kamiya aż się palił do zdzielenia go przez głowę. Oboje załamali się, gdy przeczytali gazetę. Kamiya znał Chloe znacznie krócej, ale polubił ją, mimo jej jędzowatego charakrteru. Dla niego jednak było to tak, jakby stracił znaczną część siebie. Płakał długo, rozpaczał tak bardzo, że jego serce nie wytrzymało i wylądował w szpitalu. Lekarze kazali mu się pozbierać, był u psychologa. Jednak dalej po nocach śniła mu się jego przyjaciółka- umorusany brzdąc kiwający się na gałęzi drzewa, młoda dziewczyna w gorących źródłach i później machająca ze łzami w oczach na lotnisku tuż przed odprawą celną. Czuł się pusty, nawet Minako nie potrafiła załatać tej dziury w jego sercu i była zazdrosna o samo wspomnienie Chloe. Kazumi paplała w najlepsze, ale on całkowicie pogrążył się we wspomnieniach. Przypomniały mu się treningi i jej wrzaski. Wtedy bolała go od tego głowa, teraz jednak zniósłby każdy ból głowy by ją usłyszeć. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wchodzili na boisko Fujity. Kamiya obok przystanął i wpatrywał się gdzieś przed siebie. A on zaczął mieć halucynacje, takie same, jak w dzień po informacji o jej śmierci- słyszał jej głos.

- I gdzie biegniesz?! W lewo, durniu! W lewo! No przecież mówię ci, żebyś biegł w lewo!

Zaśmiał się gorzko. Jak mu tego brakowało. Nagle Kamiya uderzył go w głowę.

- Co ty robisz?!

Ten jednak uśmiechał się głupio, płakał i wskazywał na coś palcem. Yoshiharu obrócił się i przez chwilę był pewien, że zwariował. To była Chloe. Biegała i śmiała się, krzyczała na zawodników. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Kamiyę.

- Mamy te same halucynacje?

- To nie halucynacje- Kanou zaśmiał się za jego plecami- Ej! Trenerko, rusz się tutaj!

- Trenerko? Awansowałam z egoistki i wiedźmy na trenerkę?

- Muszę cię przedstawić oficjalnie kapitanowi Kakegawy.

- Jasne, jasne.

Trenerko? Obrócił się i spojrzał prosto w oczy, które prześladowały go w snach. Wyglądała wspaniale- zaróżowiona, uśmiechnięta, z diabelskimi ognikami w oczach. Sam zaczął płakać.

- Yoshiharu? Atsushi?

Uśmiechnęła się radośnie i rzuciła im na szyje. Obaj od razu zaczęli dotykać jej twarzy, włosów i rąk. Ona tu była, naprawdę. Żyła, uśmiechała się i patrzyła z politowaniem.

- Wiem, że dawno się nie widzieliśmy, ale to chyba lekka przesada, co?

Nabrał powietrza.

- Ty idiotko! Ja od miesiąca żyję w przeświadczeniu, że nie żyjesz! A ty sobie spokojnie trenujesz!

Rozpłakał się i powitał ją tak, jak zawsze- pocałował ją w usta. Oddała pocałunek, a potem przytuliła się. To był jej smak, jej zapach. Była tu! Naprawdę! Z radości usiadł na ziemi i dosłownie rozryczał się. Choć jego uwagi nie uszedł grymas wściekłości na twarzy Kanou. Czyżby…? Ale to nie było ważne. Chloe żyła. W tej chwili całowała na powitanie Kamiyę, który zareagował podobnie jak on. Więc obaj siedzieli na ziemi i ryczeli. Uklękła przed nimi i przytuliła ich do siebie. Obróciła głowę i coś zaczęła mówić.

-… niech idą do domu. Na dziś koniec treningu. Nie chcę, by widzieli ich w takim stanie. Mogę na ciebie liczyć? Przepraszam, że się tak tobą wysługuję, ale sam rozumiesz…

- Rozumiem. Nie ma problemu.

Kanou zabrał Yuiko oraz Kazumi i gdzieś poszli. Tulili się do siebie dość długo, aż w końcu Chloe przyłożyła każdemu z nich w głowę.

- Dobra, popłakaliście, a teraz podnieście się i chodźcie ze mną. Wyglądacie, jak nieboskie stworzenia.

Pomogła im wstać i zaciągnęła ich do pustej już szatni. Złapała jakiś ręcznik i poszła pod prysznice go zmoczyć. Wróciła i obmyła im zimną wodą twarze. Wciąż miała bardzo delikatny dotyk, choć wiedział, jak mocno potrafi tymi delikatnymi rączkami komuś przyłożyć.

- Mamy godzinę na rozmowę, bo muszę być w cukierni. Skąd ten pomysł, że umarłam?

Wyciągnął portfel, gdzie obok zdjęcia Minako było zdjęcie Chloe, a obok wycinek z gazety.

- Wśród ofiar był pracownik firmy telekomunikacyjnej Ichigamoto Shiro wraz z żoną i córkami- głos jej się lekko zatrząsł, ale zaraz później się uśmiechnęła. On jednak wiedział, że był to uśmiech fałszywy- Cóż i tyle warta jest informacja. Jak widzicie czuję się dobrze i na razie nie wybieram się na tamten świat. Yoshiharu, myślałam, że jesteś w Niemczech.

- Wróciłem w zeszłym roku. Nie dostałaś moich listów?

- Pisałeś listy? Myślałam, że tylko paczki.

- Napisałem jeden. Musiałem się z czegoś zwierzyć. Ale to później. Powiedz mi, jak to się stało, że trafiłaś do Fujity?

- Długa historia, ale mocno ją uproszczę. Nie leciałam z rodzicami, bo musiałam odebrać swoje świadectwo szkolne. Więc leciałam w dwie godziny po… no wiecie- głos jej się lekko załamał- Na miejscu dowiedziałam się, że nie żyją. Z tego dnia niewiele pamiętam, ale powiedziano mi, że byłam w takim stanie, że każdy mógł mnie stamtąd zabrać. Na szczęście Ryuuji, to znaczy… Kanou omal nie zabił się o moją walizkę i w ten sposób mnie zauważył. Zabrał mnie do swojego domu, gdzie jego mama i siostry się mną zajęły. W miarę szybko otrzeźwiałam i zaczęłam szukać pracy. Spotkałam trenera Nishigaki, on rozglądnął się za pracą dla mnie. I tak trafiłam tutaj. Uśmiałam się nieźle, jak się dowiedziałam, że do tej szkoły chodzi Kanou. Od miesiąca tutaj pracuję.

- A gdzie mieszkasz? Dalej u niego? Bo jeśli nie masz innego miejsca, to moi rodzice z chęcią cię przyjmą. Zawsze byłaś dla nich, jak córka.

- U mnie też się znajdzie miejsce- Atsushi pierwszy raz się odezwał. Głos cały czas miał mokry.

- Znalazłam odpowiedni dom, z polisy ubezpieczeniowej go kupiłam i dziś otworzyłam cukiernię z herbaciarnią „North Platte". To jakieś czterdzieści minut spacerkiem od twojego domu, Yoshiharu. A teraz mówcie, co u was?

- Nic konkretnego. Uczymy się, gramy w piłkę.

- A jak…?- wiedział o co chce zapytać, ale przesłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Niektórych rzeczy Kamiya wiedzieć nie powinien- Jak się czuł Willy, gdy wyjeżdżałeś?

- Wciąż playboy, ale wszystkim naokoło rozpowiada, że ty byłaś jego jedyną miłością i nie zrezygnuje z ciebie.

- On jest beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

Patrzył na nią, gdy wstała i zaczęła porządkować brudne ubrania, porozrzucane po całej szatni. Wypiękniała. Zawsze była ładna, ale teraz była kobietą. Nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi na jej kształty, bo były widoczne. Włosy jej bardzo urosły, sięgały kolan.

- Zrobiłaś się śliczna. Prawda, Kamiya?

Ten, jak należało się spodziewać, zaczerwienił się i uciekł wzrokiem na bok. Nie umiał dawać sobie rady z dziewczynami.

- Ta… Tak. Bardzo.

- Atsushi, wciąż jestem tym samym łobuzem, co kiedyś, więc nie traktuj mnie, jako kobiety, ale jak kumpla. Inaczej pokażę ci kolejny raz, jak łamie się czyjąś dumę.

- NIE! Nigdy więcej. Współczuję chłopcom z Fujity, że muszą cię znosić.

- Dają radę. Są naprawdę nieźli. Choć w mojej skali mają ledwie piątkę.

- To i tak nieźle. Nam, w klubie młodzików dawałaś piątkę.

- Co tam u Saikiego?

- Jest kapitanem w Kakekicie.

- Ładnie zaszedł, ładnie. Ale mając taką wspaniałą trenerkę, jak ja, trudno byłoby o coś gorszego, nie?

- Skromna, jak zawsze.

Uśmiechnęła się czarująco i już wiedział, dlaczego Willy wpatrywał się w nią niczym w obrazek. On umiał wyczuć piękność na kilometr. A ona zdominowała jego serce, choć jego umysł tego nie pojął.

- Willy czasem do mnie pisze.

- Pewnie nadęte listy w stylu: „pokonam cię, tylko patrz!"?

- Mniej więcej. Co jakiś czas pyta o ciebie.

Zaczęła się śmiać. Był to ten sam śmiech, który zapamiętał. Nie było między nimi żadnego dystansu. Czytał w niej, jak w otwartej księdze i ona w nim tak samo. Kamiya był nieco na uboczu i raczej się przyglądał. Musiał się przyzwyczaić do jej nowego wyglądu. Dopiero za jakiś czas będzie w stanie się odezwać.

- Miałaś kogoś w Ameryce? Dostawałem różne zdjęcia, nawet z jakichś gazet, ale na żadnym nie byłaś z chłopakiem.

- Nie miałam. Willy był moim pierwszym i ostatnim. Chłopacy mnie denerwują. Widzą we mnie tylko ładną buźkę i zgrabne nogi. Gdy tylko zaczynam być sobą, to uciekają. Dlatego nawet nie umawiam się na randki. Zostanę starą panną, która z braku zajęcia będzie trenować świnki morskie gry w piłkę nożną. A jak tam twoja dziewczyna?

- Skąd wiesz?

- Daj spokój! Ile się znamy?- pogłaskała go po twarzy- Widzę ten rozmarzony uśmiech, perfumy i całkowicie umyte włosy. Jeśli to nie kobieta doprowadziła cię do takiego stanu czystości, to nie wiem co mogłoby to spowodować.

Zaczęli się śmiać. Oboje byli brudasami- tarzali się na boisku, a potem mogli chodzić tak przez kilka godzin.

- Zacząłem o siebie dbać. Ale faktycznie, mam dziewczynę. Chciałbym cię kiedyś jej przedstawić. Albo ją tobie, bo ty byłaś pierwsza.

- Ja też o siebie dbam, ale nie ma to nic wspólnego z chłopakami- złośliwie się uśmiechnęła- To wpadnijcie do mnie, do herbaciarni. Wesprzecie mnie finansowo i od razu się spotkamy. Możesz też moją cukiernię polecać innym.

- Dalej pieczesz murzynki?

- Oczywiście. Atsushi- zwróciła się do Kamiyi, który siedział wciśnięty w kąt- to jakaś nowa moda, te długie włosy?

Podeszła i pogłaskała go po włosach, sprawdzając ich długość. Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę i odeszła kilka kroków do tyłu.

- W dłuższych ci lepiej. I mógłbyś przestać trząść się, gdy podchodzę? Przecież cię nie zjem.

- Muszę się do ciebie przyzwyczaić…

Pokręciła głową, ale nic nie powiedziała. On jednak wiedział- nie lubiła swojego wyglądu. Czuła, że ludzi bardziej interesuje jej twarz, niż wnętrze. A tego nigdy nie lubiła. Fakt, że jej przyjaciel traktował ją inaczej był bolesny. Zresztą, im dłużej jej się przyglądał, tym więcej widział oznak smutku. Przekrwione gałki i czerwone obwódki wokół oczu wyraźnie wskazywały na częsty płacz i niewyspanie. Ręce jej drżały, schudła i przestało ją interesować, co nosi. Co nie oznacza, że kiedykolwiek ją interesowało. Zwykle jednak pilnowała, by te rzeczy były czyste i bez dziur. Tymczasem jej koszulka była poplamiona w kilku miejscach, a spodnie miały dziurę na kolanie. W dodatku wydawała się chaotyczna, roztrzepana i na siłę wesoła. Za to jej uśmiech na ich widok był zupełnie szczery. Ucieszyła się, była wręcz nieziemsko radosna. Jakby nagle wszystkie jej troski odeszły.

- Właśnie. Jak właściwie się tu znaleźliście? I to w dodatku z osobą, która na tydzień zostanie zawieszona w drużynie?

- Hę? Kto i dlaczego będzie zawieszony?

- Kanou. Za spóźnienie, a raczej opuszczenie treningu. Znacie mój system kar, prawda?

- Aż za dobrze- Kamiya wreszcie zaczął się śmiać- Tak po prawdzie to on od jakiegoś czasu był zaproszony na wizytę w naszym klubie. Ale jak pewnie wiesz, jego pamięć jest dość kiepska. Więc wyznaczyliśmy mu ostateczny termin na dzisiaj, a i tak zapomniał i w efekcie przyszedł godzinę później. Spytał się, co z nami nie tak i Kubo mu powiedział o twojej śmierci. Zaczął się głupio uśmiechać i parsknął, więc chciałem mu przylać. Ale on powiedział, że mamy z nim iść. No i zaprowadził nas do ciebie.

- No, to mam kolejny dług wobec niego. Chyba do końca życia się nie odwdzięczę.

Zaczęła się śmiać, ale wymuszenie. To już nie była ta sama Chloe, co sprzed trzech lat. Wydawała się starsza i pełna smutku. Chciała coś powiedzieć, gdy wszedł Kanou. Spojrzał na nich zdziwiony.

- A jednak tu jesteście. Szukałem was po całej szkole- usiadł na ławce i odetchnął- Zapomnieliście o waszej menadżerce, więc musiałem dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. Czy ona kiedykolwiek milknie?

- Raczej nie.

- A widzisz- gdy żartowała, czy była złośliwa była znów tą samą Chloe. Dopiero kiedy milkła i zaczęła się zastanawiać była jakby kim innym- Nie jestem aż taka straszna. Przynajmniej nie gadam cały czas.

- Albo tak ci się wydaje- riposta była szybka i rzucona znużonym tonem, choć w oczach Kanou było widać drapieżne błyski.

- No wiesz co? A przy okazji, masz iść biegać pięć kółek.

- Za co?

- Teraz dziesięć. Pięć za głupie pytanie- była wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie, gdy kapitan jej drużyny zaczął się denerwować. Cała Chloe- Nie powiadomiłeś mnie, że zwiewasz z treningu. Ciesz się, że cię nie zawiesiłam, bo chciałam, dopóki oni cię nie wytłumaczyli.

- Chciałem wytłumaczyć się później. Zapomniałem o tym spotkaniu, więc nie mogłem ci powiedzieć rano. A jeśli chodzi o zapominanie, to nie powinnaś przypadkiem iść do cukierni?

Spojrzała na zegarek, potem na nich.

- Muszę niestety przerwać naszą rozmowę, ale zapraszam na herbatę. Wiem!- klasnęła w dłonie i stanęła przed nim uśmiechając się wesoło- Wpadnij do mnie na noc. Pogadamy sobie przy herbacie.

Sam widok miny Kanou był warty zgody. Zaczęła szybko zbierać swoje rzeczy przesuwając ich z kąta w kąt. Potem wypchnęła całą trójkę za drzwi i szybko się przebrała. Aż gwizdnął, gdy wyszła. Miała ładną, błękitną koszulkę i czarną, klinową spódniczkę do kolan.

- Co się lampisz?

- Pierwszy raz widzę cię na żywo w spódnicy.

- Prowadzę herbaciarnię, więc muszę dobrze wyglądać. Kanou, pospiesz się.

- Z czym?

- Z kółkami. Zamierzam dopilnować, byś je odbębnił. No, byle szybko.

Yoshiharu przyglądał mu się, gdy biegał- był szybki, choć oszczędzał siły. Ruszał się z gracją i nie było mowy o niepotrzebnych ruchach. Spojrzał na Chloe. Takiego spojrzenia jeszcze u niej nie widział. Półprzymknięte oczy, spokojny uśmiech i w pewien sposób spojrzenie łowcy. Od razu zrozumiał i zaczął się śmiać. To ją otrzeźwiło.

- Co tak wolno?! To drugie kółko, więc następne siedem masz przebiec sprintem!

- Chyba oszalałaś!

- Biegasz, albo jesteś zawieszony!

Zacisnął zęby i pięści, ale wyraźnie przyspieszył.

- Szybki jest.

- I tak się oszczędza- mruknęła- Potrafi biegać dwa razy tak szybko. Mógłby być niezłym sprinterem. Jednak ma za szerokie ramiona, by wyciągać odpowiednie prędkości.

Atsushi poszedł po Kazumi, więc zostali tylko we dwójkę. Mogła więc spytać się o coś, co ją męczyło.

- Jak twoje serce?

- Kiepsko. Lekarze każą mi przestać grać, ale wiesz, że dla mnie to jak narkotyk. Zresztą… Po co mam żyć długo, ale bez przyjemności?

- Głupi jesteś. Ale ten temat już przerabialiśmy. Przynajmniej zażywaj leki i chodź do lekarza. Twoja Minako wie?

- Nie. I ma nie wiedzieć. Ty też nie chcesz, by inni wiedzieli o katastrofie, prawda?

Skinęła głową. Kanou zaczynał siódme okrążenie. Był naprawdę szybki.

- Chloe…

- Mmm?

- Niecałe pół godziny temu robiłaś wykład na temat tego, jak nie znosisz chłopaków, a teraz wpatrujesz się w niego, jakby był do zjedzenia.

Od razu spojrzała na niego ze złością.

- Wcale się tak nie patrzę!

- Możesz mi wierzyć. Ile się znamy? Sama przed sobą nie chcesz się przyznać, prawda? Chłopcy aż tak cię odrzucają?

- Ja chcę mężczyzny, nie chłopca. Choć- uśmiechnęła się wstydliwie i wyglądała tak niewinnie i słodko, że nawet jemu szybciej zabiło serce- on jest całkiem męski.

- Lepiej nie uśmiechaj się do niego w ten sposób.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo będzie stracony na wieki.

Uderzyła go żartobliwie w żołądek i wrócił jej zwykły uśmieszek. Kanou skończył biegać i właśnie szedł w ich stronę. Nawet się nie spocił.

- Dobra, dopilnowałam twojej kary i mogę iść- spojrzała na zegarek- Szlag by to trafił. Spóźnię się.

Pocałowała go, potem Kamiyę, choć się wzbraniał i już biegła narzekając na tego, kto wymyślił spódnice. Miał niezły ubaw- przy każdym kroku spódnica podwijała się jej coraz wyżej i w pewnym momencie mógł zobaczyć jej bieliznę. Miała niesamowicie zgrabną pupę, a koronkowe majtki powodowały, nawet u niego, dreszcze. Nie wspominając o Kanou, który za nią pobiegł i wcisnął jej marynarkę, zawiązując wokół pasa. Był przy tym tak czerwony, że kolorem przypominał pomidora. W sumie biegł tuż za nią, od momentu kiedy spódniczka przesunęła się na połowę ud, więc miał znacznie lepszy widok. Odwrócił się do Kamiyi, który był równie kolorowy, co kapitan Fujity.

- Nie, no… Ty też?

- Zmieniła się i to bardzo. Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że patrzę na nią, jak na kobietę.

- Lepiej zachowaj to dla siebie, bo mam wrażenie, że ona jest już stracona.

Nie zwracając uwagi na nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie przyjaciela podszedł do Kanou.

- Dziękuję.

- Za co?

O, rany. Ale go trafiło. Zaczął się śmiać i nie mógł przestać. Chłopak nie dość, że był cały czerwony, to na siłę starał się ukryć torbą pewien czysto męski problem i w dodatku miał tak ściśnięte gardło, że głos ledwie z niego wychodził.

- Z czego się śmiejesz?

- Z Chloe. Zawsze taka była. A tak na poważnie, to wiem, że wiele ci zawdzięczam. Nie tylko pomogłeś mojej przyjaciółce w ciężkiej chwili, ale jeszcze nas wyciągnąłeś z dołu.

- Nic nie zrobiłem. Sami byście do tego doszli. A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę iść do domu.

Pożegnał się i z torbą wciąż do przodu szedł raźnym krokiem.

- A teraz powiesz mi co się dzieje?

- A to, że Chloe zakochała się i to z wzajemnością, choć żadne z nich sobie nie zdaje z tego sprawy. Gdzie jest Kazumi, tak w ogóle?

- Z tą całą Yuiko poszły na herbatę. Pomożesz im? To znaczy, czy pomożesz Chloe i Kanou?

- Nie. Niech się sami męczą. Wystarczy mi jedynie to, że on jest dobrym człowiekiem, a ona zasługuje na kogoś takiego.

Po czym usiadł i zaczął płakać z radości, że jego ukochana przyjaciółka żyje.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

-Właściwie to dlaczego wy witacie się pocałunkiem?

Cukiernia była już zamknięta i Chloe sprzątała ze stołów, a Ryuuji jej pomagał. Właśnie myła naczynia, a on siedział na krześle, gdy ją o to zapytał. Zamyśliła się przez chwilę próbując sobie dokładnie przypomnieć.

- Myślę, że to zaczęło się, gdy mieliśmy po osiem lat. Wtedy oboje nie mieliśmy jeszcze takich parszywych charakterów i uparliśmy się, że w przyszłości weźmiemy ślub. A, że nasi rodzice na przywitane i pożegnanie się całowali, to my też. Nawet później nie przestaliśmy, choć zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że to domena par. Za to Atsushi… Chciał być traktowany tak, jak Kubo. Pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz go pocałowałam- zaczęła się śmiać- Był tak zszokowany, że przez kilka dni nie odzywał się do nikogo. Potem jednak stało się to miłym powitaniem. Zupełnie inaczej całowałam się z moim chłopakiem, Yoshiharu i Atsushi też przyznawali, że to zupełnie co innego z osobami, które kochamy. To znaczy… My się kochamy, ale bardziej, jak rodzeństwo. A dlaczego pytasz? Takie to szokujące?

- Trochę. Zdziwiłem się mocno. Mówiłaś, że jest dla ciebie jak brat. On o tobie powiedział, że jesteś jego drugą połówką, ale nie w sensie romantycznym, a tu nagle pocałunek. Trochę mnie to zmyliło.

- Całowałeś się kiedyś?

- Kilka razy, a co?

- To wiesz, że pocałunek jest czymś bardzo bliskim. Czymś, co robisz z osobą, która jest najważniejsza w twoim sercu. Dla mnie oni są najważniejsi. Ja dla nich też, więc dla nas pocałunek jest wyrazem przywiązania i miłości, jaką do siebie czujemy.

Skinął głową i zmienił temat.

-Jak pierwszy dzień pracy?

- Zmęczona… Wstałam o piątej, żeby upiec chleb i harowałam aż do teraz.

Usiadła na krześle tuż obok Ryuujiego i położyła głowę na stole.

- Ale za to sporo zarobiłam. Nie spodziewałam się, że w pierwszy dzień tyle wszystkiego pójdzie. Jutro będę musiała wstać o czwartej…

- To pośpisz góra z cztery godziny. Niezbyt zdrowo.

- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Najwyżej będę lekko nieprzytomna.

- Jak rozumiem, jesteś zbyt zmęczona, by iść na kolację?

- Mhm…

Powoli przysypiała. Było jej ciepło i wygodnie. Zamrugała kilka razy. Nie może teraz zasnąć. Trzeba zamknąć sklep. Wstała, choć z niejakim wysiłkiem i poszła do kuchni po klucze. Zauważyła, że na stołku wciąż leży marynarka Ryuujiego. Oddała mu ją.

- Dziękuję. Pewnie biegłabym z tyłkiem na widoku, gdybyś mi nie pomógł.

- Cóż… Niewątpliwie byłby to ciekawy widok.

- Bardzo śmieszne. I jeszcze jedno- pochyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek. Poczuła ciepło i jego zapach, czysto męski z domieszką jakiejś wody kolońskiej i zakręciło jej się w głowie- To za sprowadzenie Yoshiharu. Naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczna. Stęskniłam się za nim i byłam święcie przekonana, że jest w Niemczech. No i uratowałeś go, a właściwie nas, przed czymś gorszym niż zwykła depresja.

- To znaczy?

Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Może go uraziła tym pocałunkiem?

- Yoshiharu ma pewne… problemy ze zdrowiem. Każdy stres skraca mu życie.

- Nic takiego nie zrobiłem. Po prostu go przyprowadziłem. Nie jest to coś za co powinnaś mi dziękować.

- Kiedy ja…

- Nie. I więcej nie chcę słyszeć podziękowań. Idę, zamykaj sklep.

Dopóki nie zamknęła drzwi na wszystkie zamki stał i pilnował. Poszła na górę i przez okno patrzyła, jak znika za rogiem. Nie mogła widzieć, że tuż za nim oparł się o mur, wypuścił powietrze, mocno się zaczerwienił, uśmiechnął do siebie niepewnie i złapał za policzek, jakby go parzył. Za to zauważyła, że jej telefon dzwoni.

- Słucham?

- Chloe? Tu Yoshiharu. Mogę wpaść, czy nie?

Przypomniała sobie, że zapraszała go na noc. No to sobie nie pośpi.

- Jasne. Już ci podaję adres.

W pół godziny później już u niej był. Musiała otwierać zamki, kratę, wpuścić go i ponownie wszystko zamykać.

- Co to za obwarowanie?

- Cukiernia przynosząca dochody z młodą, samotną kobietą potrafi skusić złodziei- powąchała powietrze- Coś tu pysznie pachnie. Co przyniosłeś?

- Twój ulubiony ryż smażony z warzywami. Mama aż się rozpłakała z ulgi, jak jej powiedziałem, że żyjesz. Od razu rzuciła się do kuchni. Chciała zrobić wszystkie twoje ulubione potrawy, ale powiedziałem jej, że w ten sposób miałabyś prowiant na miesiąc.

Skończyła zamykać drzwi i mogła się z nim przywitać. Zastanowiła się, dlaczego pocałunek w usta z Yoshiharu nie wzbudza w niej choćby namiastki tego, co czuła ledwie muskając ustami policzek Ryuujiego. Wtuliła się w przyjaciela, żeby nie zauważył jej niepewnej, speszonej miny. Dopiero, gdy się uspokoiła poszli na górę. Włączyła jeszcze alarm i czajnik elektryczny, który stał na biurku. Z szuflady biurka wyciągnęła dwie ulubione filiżanki- te, z których pili jeszcze jako dzieci. Zalała herbatę i wzięła się za ryż. Był tak pyszny, jak pamiętała.

- Dobra, a teraz opowiadaj mi co się działo, od czasu, gdy wyjechałam do Ameryki. I z czego chciałeś mi się zwierzyć w liście?

- Najpierw opowiem co było, dopiero potem co chciałem napisać, ok.? Po twoim wyjeździe było mi smutno, czułem się samotny- mężczyźni zwykle nie mówili o tego typu uczuciach, ale między nimi nie było tajemnic- Brakowało mi ciebie, naprawdę. Zaraz też przygotowałem pierwszą paczkę. Nie wiem czy pamiętasz… Kredki, książkę o samotności i pluszową żabę.

- Pamiętam. Ale się uśmiałam z tej żaby. Ale zrozumiałam przesłanie. Przesłałam ci w odpowiedzi pluszowego misia z napisem: „Jeśli poczujesz się samotny- przytul mnie". Nawet nie wiesz ile się go naszukałam.

- Wciąż go mam, ale przez ostatni miesiąc ciągłego przytulania go zostało z niego niewiele. W każdym razie w tydzień po twoim wyjeździe przyszedł do mnie Willy. Zaczął mi się wypłakiwać na ramieniu, jak bardzo cię kocha i tęskni. Może nie uwierzysz, ale mimo stada fanek miał tylko jedną dziewczynę i to dość krótko. Myślę, że twój wyjazd uświadomił mu, co stracił.

- Może w końcu dojrzeje i zrozumie, co jest ważne.

- Wydaje mi się, że już to wie. Z braku innych znajomych zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim. W sumie bardziej rywalizowaliśmy, ale była to taka przyjacielska rywalizacja. Kiedy zaczęłaś mi przysyłać zdjęcia z twoich sesji dla magazynów, byłem zdziwiony. Byłem tak przyzwyczajony do twojej urody, że nie zauważałem, jaka jesteś ładna. Te zdjęcia jednak wzbudziły furorę, możesz mi wierzyć. Willy zaczął zadzierać nosa, że on zawsze wiedział, że jesteś pięknością. Hmmm… Co jeszcze… Miałem w Niemczech dziewczynę, ale był to dość krótki związek. Wtedy zamiast głowy miałem piłkę i trenowałem całymi dniami. Ona domagała się uwagi, więc się rozstaliśmy. Rok temu rodzicie postanowili wrócić do Japonii.

- Co ci powiedzieli tamtejsi lekarze przed wyjazdem?

- Że mam zostawić piłkę. Nie mogę Chloe, nie mogę- złapał się za głowę w przypływie rozpaczy- Próbowałem, naprawdę! Ale to jest ode mnie znacznie silniejsze. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić!

- Wiem. Też chciałam to zostawić, ale nie mogłam. Oboje jesteśmy uzależnieni.

- Właśnie… Uzależnienie. Widzę, jak moi rodzice patrzą na mnie zmartwieni. Przez ten miesiąc, gdy myślałem, że nie żyjesz… Byłem w takim dole, że w pewnym momencie miałem zawał.

- CO?! Czy ty głupi jesteś?!

- Widocznie. Bez ciebie było mi tak źle… Rozpaczałem całymi dniami, więc moje serce w końcu nie wytrzymało. Szybko mnie poskładali i po tygodniu mogłem znowu biegać. To był raczej przed-zawał niż sam zawał. W każdym razie wróciliśmy do Japonii i zacząłem się zastanawiać, gdzie mógłbym pójść, bo byłem w połowie semestru. Muszę przyznać, że rozważałem Fujitę. Dopóki nie usłyszałem, że tamtejszy trener ma nierówno pod garem i uważa się niemal za boga. Naprawdę tak jest?

- Niestety tak. Kiedy przejmowałam drużynę próbował na siłę wmusić we mnie swoje sposoby trenowania. Później kilku chłopaków mówiło mi, że zawsze jego zdanie było najważniejsze, nikogo nie słuchał. Za to faworyzował najlepszych graczy. Kanou jako drugoklasista został kapitanem, choć było wielu innych do wyboru. Ale, jak mówi Nishio, to był najlepszy wybór. Kanou tak robił, by postawić na swoim w taki sposób, że Udou myślał, że to był jego pomysł- zaśmiała się. Znając Ryuujiego wiedziała, że jest do tego zdolny.

- Chloe, wiem, że jesteście po imieniu, więc przy mnie nie musisz się z tym kryć. No więc poszedłem do Kakegawy. Wszyscy mi odradzali, że to taki nieciekawy klub, mało zawodników… Ale był tam Kamiya, więc nie było źle. Postawiliśmy klub na nogi, zrobiliśmy go na tyle silnym, że w ostatnich zawodach pokonaliśmy Fujitę, która była mocno osłabiona, bo Kanou miał kontuzję. Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać- uśmiechnął się krzywo- Nie jestem zadowolony z tego zwycięstwa. To znaczy, cieszyłem się, że wygraliśmy, ale mam takie uczucie, jakbyśmy grali nie fair.

- Bo graliście z osłabioną drużyną. Gdybyś stanął naprzeciw pełnemu zespołowi byłbyś w pełni zadowolony.

- Pewnie tak…

- A jak poznałeś Minako?

Jakiś dziwny cień przemknął mu po twarzy.

- Ty nie wiesz?

- Skąd miałabym wiedzieć? Dziś się spotkaliśmy po raz pierwszy od trzech lat!

- Fakt. Była jedną z moich fanek. Różniła się od nich- nie narzucała się, nie skakała na mnie, a jedynie obserwowała. Od razu ją zauważyłem. Była dla mnie najpiękniejsza i taka… inna. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. Zakochałem się od pierwszego wejrzenia.

- Niemożliwe!- śmiała się wesoło- Ty i miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?

- A żebyś wiedziała. Jakiś czas później poprosiłem ją o to, by została moją dziewczyną. Zgodziła się i jesteśmy z sobą od ponad pół roku. Jest wspaniała, naprawdę.

- Kocha cię? Jest dla ciebie dobra?

- Wiem, że i tak rozpoznasz, czy kłamię. Nie jestem pewien czy mnie kocha, ale na pewno jest dla mnie dobra.

- Jak to nie jesteś pewien?

- Nieważne. Nie kocham jej dlatego, że ona kocha mnie. Jeśli potrafisz to zrozumieć.

- Kiedy nie potrafiłam cię zrozumieć?

- Wiem, że to pytanie retoryczne, ale odpowiem: nigdy. I choćby tylko za to cię kocham. Teraz ty opowiedz mi wszystko.

- Zaraz, a o czym chciałeś mi napisać w liście?

- O stanie zdrowia. Ale to nieważne, skoro już ci powiedziałem. Po prostu potrzebowałem się z kimś podzielić tym uzależnieniem, a wiedziałem, że ty na pewno zrozumiesz.

Kłamał. Chciał napisać o czymś innym, czymś ważniejszym. Jednak nie chciał jej tego mówić. A ona nie będzie naciskać.

- Mnie też było smutno bez ciebie. Ameryka… Jest na swój sposób przerażająca. Codziennie strzelaniny, walki gangów… Nie do pomyślenia. W szkole z nikim się nie trzymałam, tak było bezpieczniej. Nauczyłam się zakrywać swoje cielesne walory, by nie „kusić" chłopców. Poza tym pracowałam. Najpierw sprzedając hamburgery, gdzie wypatrzył mnie łowca talentów. Tak trafiłam do agencji modelek, gdzie zrobiłam jaką-taką karierę, choć płacono mi całkiem nieźle. Jednak to nie zawód dla mnie. Ciągły wyścig szczurów, stres, napięcie… Nie, nie. Byłam też pomocnikiem trenera szkolnej drużyny, ale miałam tam problemy z pełnymi od testosteronu zabijakami- wzięła kilka łyków herbaty- Za to balet! Yoshiharu! Jakie oni mają tam wspaniałe szkoły baletowe! Tylko dla nich bym tam została. Zakochałam się w balecie nowoczesnym… Rodzice pracowali całymi dniami, Yui uwielbiała chodzić po sklepach. Dostawała całkiem pokaźne kieszonkowe, głównie z mojego wynagrodzenia. pieniądze wydawałam na jedzenie, nowe adidasy, herbaty i serwisy do nich. Choć- zarumieniła się- Czasem kupiłam sobie coś nowego, jakąś bluzkę, czy spódnicę… Wiesz, w razie gdyby kiedyś mogła się przydać.

Dusił się ze śmiechu.

- Kto by pomyślał!

- Przestań rechotać!

- Kiedy to takie śmieszne! Nigdy bym cię nie posądził o ładne koszulki, czy spódnice…

- Cóż, w końcu jestem kobietą, nie? Muszę jakoś wyglądać. Jednak daleko mi do Yui, która kobiecość ma… miała wrodzoną- uspokoił się i lekko posmutniał. Uważał jej siostrę za irytującą kokietkę, ale lubił ją- Było nam dobrze, nieco biednie, ale wesoło. Wiesz jaki potrafi być mój tata… To znaczy, jaki być potrafił. Nie leciałam z nimi- system szkolnictwa w Ameryce jest irytujący. Mieli mi dać odpis ocen, żebym mogła dostać się do liceum sportowego tutaj, w Japonii, ale okazało się, że zrobią to dopiero w dzień odlotu. Szybko wymienili mój bilet na inny. Jeszcze na lotnisku do mnie dzwonili. Tata był wkurzony odprawą, mama kazała mi na siebie uważać, a Yui powiedziała, że są do kupienia przepyszne pączki. Podczas lotu słuchałam kasety z językiem japońskimi i czytałam podręcznik dla zaawansowanych. Nie chciałam się zbłaźnić, gdyby się okazało, że czegoś zapomniałam. Mieli dla mnie zostawić wiadomość w punkcie informacji. Siedział tam jakiś szczyl i to on powiedział mi, że samolot się rozbił- zaczęła płakać i dopiero po chwili była w stanie mówić dalej. Yoshiharu usiadł obok niej i przytulił ją do siebie- W tym czasie Ryuuji odprowadzał swoją najstarszą siostrę, która leciała do Hongkongu. Gdy wracał przewrócił się o moją walizkę. Pamiętasz, moją walizkę? Tą dużą?

- Dziwne, że jej nie zauważył. Przecież jest wielkości małego słonia.

- Zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Z jego słów wynika, że nawet nie protestowałam, gdy powiedział, że mnie zabierze z sobą. Każdy mógł mnie stamtąd zabrać. Ja nic z tego nie pamiętam, jedynie jakieś urywki. Akira, to znaczy jego mama, mnie nakarmiła i razem z jego siostrą bliźniaczką Sunako mnie wykąpały. Obudziłam się następnego ranka i nawet nie wiedziałam, gdzie jestem. Przyjęli mnie i powiedzieli, że mogę zostać tak długo, jak potrzebuję. Chciałam jednak jak najszybciej się wyprowadzić. Akira jest samotną matką, nie zarabia wiele. No i… Muszę ci powiedzieć, że dziwnie się czułam w towarzystwie Ryuujiego. Jakbym zupełnie zgłupiała. Nie mogłam znaleźć słów, plotłam byle co. Kiedy raz zrobiłam sztuczkę z oczami, to sama nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku. Nie rozumiem dlaczego. Przecież jest brzydki, nie w nim nic ciekawego.

- Może to zwierzęcy magnetyzm?

Oberwał poduszką i śmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

- Co się tak zaczerwieniłaś? No, dalej. O czym myślisz?

- Kiedyś- przez przypadek!- weszłam do łazienki nie wiedząc, że się kąpie.

- I co?

- I prawie umarłam ze wstydu. Zwłaszcza, że to, co zobaczyłam bardzo mi się spodobało…

Wiedziała, że wygląda jak pomidor, czuła, jak palą ją policzki.

- A co zobaczyłaś?

- Yoshiharu!

- No co? Chcę wiedzieć. Dalej, podziel się tą wiedzą to i ja ci coś zdradzę.

- Widziałam jego plecy, p…p…po…pośladki iiii nogi…

- Ale się jąkasz- dosłownie zwijał się ze śmiechu.

- Yoshiharu! To dla mnie krępujące, a ty jeszcze się ze mnie nabijasz!

- Przepraszam, ale nigdy nie spodziewałem się widzieć ciebie jąkającą się z powodu ciała chłopaka. Przecież widziałaś moje, widziałaś wiele razy klaty wielu chłopaków.

- Ty jesteś poza konkurencją i dobrze o tym wiesz. A co do reszty… Żaden na mnie nie działał, nawet Willy. A teraz… Nie wiem. Może w końcu dorosłam? Na tyle, by interesować się płcią przeciwną w sensie seksualnym.

- Ty mnie zadziwiasz. Z jednej strony jesteś zawstydzona, z drugiej chłodno mówisz o zainteresowaniu seksualnym. Zdecyduj się.

- Szukam po prostu wytłumaczenia dla tego dziwnego uczucia. Gdybym była romantyczką, to pewnie bym coś wymyśliła. Ale jestem racjonalna, aż do bólu, o czym dobrze wiesz. Ale zostawmy mnie. Ja się przyznałam, teraz ty.

- Nie jestem już prawiczkiem.

Wyrzucił to z siebie jednym tchem i patrzył na nią czekając na reakcję. Była zdziwiona, choć było to tak, jakby jednak się tego spodziewała.

- Gratuluję- uśmiechnęła się, tym razem szczerze- Z Minako? Dawno? Jak było?

- Ale pytań. Cieszę się, że tak zareagowałaś.

- A jak inaczej miałam zareagować?

- Widzisz… Mam w drużynie chłopaka, który też ma przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. Kiedy jej powiedział, że przespał się ze swoją dziewczyną, ta wpadła w złość. Była zazdrosna o niego.

- No to jest głupia. Może jestem zaskoczona, ale na pewno się cieszę. Kiedyś musiało do tego dojść. I jest mi przykro, że podejrzewałeś, że tak zareaguję. A teraz odpowiadaj na pytania!

- Z Minako dwa miesiące temu pojechaliśmy do naszych gorących źródeł. Mishoshi nas przenocowała. I kiedy zobaczyłem ją, jak wychodzi z łaźni w szlafroku, cała rozgrzana… Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Zaczęło się od pocałunków, delikatnych i czułych. Potem jednak natura wzięła górę. Było naprawdę cudownie. Jest to uczucie, którego nie sposób opisać.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zostaniesz ojcem.

- Potrafisz być konkretna. Nie, nie zostanę. Zabezpieczyliśmy się.

- Cieszę się. Zarówno z tego, że było ci dobrze, jak i z tego, że nie zostaniesz ojcem. A co ci się w tym podobało najbardziej?

- Ty naprawdę masz jakieś rozdwojenie jaźni- zaczął się śmiać- Najbardziej podobało mi się, że mogłem dłońmi poczuć całe jej ciało i że sprawiało jej to przyjemność.

- A było to kiedyś takie, małe i słodkie. Zrobiło się duże i zboczone.

- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi.

- Śmiesz mnie obrażać? Mnie? Broń się!

Uderzyła go poduszką i w zamian otrzymała równie silny cios. Po jakimś czasie poddała się.

- Wygrałeś.

- A dostanę nagrodę?

- Nie. Jesteś na to za duży.

- Proooszę.

Zrobił minę zbitego psiaka. Uwielbiał, kiedy mu śpiewała kołysanki. Nie śpiewała czysto, nie potrafiła śpiewać wysoko, ale on lubił jej słuchać.

- Co mam zaśpiewać?

- Moją ulubioną.

- Ale to nie jest kołysanka.

- I co z tego?

Zakochał się w tej piosence, od kiedy usłyszał ją w openingu Full Metal Panic!. Zaczęła śpiewać, a on oparł się o oparcie łóżka i wsłuchiwał się. Kiedy skończyła przez chwilę milczał, a potem westchnął.

- Brakowało mi tego.

Ziewnęła, przeciągnęła się i spojrzała na zegarek. Trzecia w nocy. Klepnęła przyjaciela w udo.

- Skoro już tu jesteś, to mi pomożesz. Jak się zaraz nie wezmę za robotę, to zasnę.

- Co mam robić?

- Będziesz wyrabiał dwie masy. Jedną czekoladową i jedną serową.

Kilka osób napisało, że chętnie zjedliby ciasto francuskie z nadzieniem. Poza tym musiała wypiec więcej bułek i chleba. Uchylili okna i wzięli się do pracy.

- Więc mówisz, że Kamiyi przejdzie zażenowanie i w końcu się do mnie odezwie normalnie?

- Na pewno. Widzisz… Im był starszy, tym gorzej szło mu z dziewczynami. Zwykle zaczyna panikować i nawija o piłce nożnej, więc każda dziewczyna robi w tył zwrot. A szkoda, bo jest całkiem popularny.

- A ty dalej udajesz, że nie interesuje cię bycie popularnym?

- Oczywiście. Gdybym pławił się w blasku sławy, to nie byłbym tak lubiany. Poza tym mam niezły ubaw, gdy mówię moim zawodnikom, że kiedy mają piłkę niech im się wydaje, że wszyscy patrzą na nich, a oni doszukują się ukrytego sensu.

- Perfidny, jak zawsze.

- Mam to po tobie.

- O, przepraszam. Jestem młodsza o osiem godzin, więc to ja mogłam to odziedziczyć po tobie.

Wpół do siódmej otworzyła drzwi i od razu sprzedała sześć chlebów, sześćdziesiąt trzy bułki i dwadzieścia osiem ciastek.

- Nieźle, szefowo- Yoshiharu pił herbatę i delektował się jednym z ciastek- Ale to wszystko jest takie pyszne, bo masa wyrabiana przeze mnie jest najlepsza.

- Skromność masz po mnie, to pewne.

Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie do sklepu wbiegła Suzu, a za nią przyszła Mizuki.

- Chloe! Mama nas wysłała po chleb! Chciała żebym szła z Ryuujim, ale on poszedł biegać i jeszcze nie wrócił, więc przyszłam z Mizuki. Mizuki nie chciała, ale mama ją zmusiła.

- Chciałam jeszcze pospać- dziewczyna przetarła oczy i ziewnęła- Sunako prosiła, żeby ci przekazać, że skoro jest niedziela to nie musi chyba przychodzić, więc sobie pośpi, a później dotrzyma ci towarzystwa, jeśli nie będzie to problemem.

- Oczywiście. Co potrzebujecie?

- Chleb i bułki- zaczęła liczyć na palcach- Osiem. Osiem bułek. A to co?

- Ciasto francuskie z czekoladą, to drugie jest ze słodkim serem. Chcesz spróbować?

- Bardzo!

- Chloe, zapakuj nam po cztery z każdego i dolicz do chleba i bułek.

- Jak uważasz. A, właśnie- zauważyła zainteresowany wzrok Yoshiharu- Chciałabym wam kogoś przedstawić. Pamiętacie, jak mówiłam, że mam najlepszego przyjaciela? To właśnie on. Yoshiharu, to są Kanou Mizuki i Suzu. Mizuki, Suzu to jest Kubo Yoshiharu, mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

- Kubo?- Mizuki zmarszczyła się- Żartujesz sobie?

Chloe nie wiedziała o co chodzi dziewczynie. Suzu za to swoim zwyczajem wepchała mu się na kolana i paplała w najlepsze. Nagle krzyknęła i wybiegła przed sklep, po chwili wracając ciągając za bluzę zziajanego brata.

- Gdzie byłeś, bracie? Mama się martwiła.

- Pobiegłem za daleko i straciłem poczucie czasu. Wracałem najszybciej, jak umiałem i zmachałem się. Chloe, masz jakąś wodę? O, Kubo.

- Yo, Kanou. Zawsze tak wcześnie biegasz?

- Kiedy mogę. To mi daje energię na cały dzień- powąchał powietrze- Coś mi tu słodko pachnie. Mizuki, co masz w tej torebce?

- To na deser!

- Głodującemu bratu odmawiasz?- wziął szklankę i jednym haustem połknął całą wodę i odetchnął- Od razu lepiej. Daj mi spróbować, Mizuki. Nic nie jadłem, za to sporo spaliłem.

Próbował jeszcze trochę ją przekonać, aż się Chloe wkurzyła i w połowie słowa wsadziła mu ciastko w usta.

- Masz, tylko przestań gadać.

Yoshiharu o mało nie udusił się, bo miał ciastko w ustach a zaczął się śmiać. Przyłożyła mu w plecy i przełknął.

- Cała ty. Jesteś bezbłędna.

- I perfekcyjna, zgrabna, mądra, miła, uprzejma…

- Nie kłam z samego rana.

- Nie miałeś przypadkiem już iść do domu? Ciotka cię oskalpuje, jeśli się spóźnisz na niedzielne śniadanie.

- Może wpadniesz?

- Mam sklep do pilnowania.

- Trzymaj się.

Pocałowali się na „do widzenia" i już go nie było. Suzu radośnie skakała wokół sklepu i nagle się zatrzymała przed Chloe.

- To twój chłopak?

- Nie. Najlepszy przyjaciel.

- To dlaczego go całowałaś?

- Bo kocham.

- Więc jeśli go kochasz, a nie jest twoim bratem, to może być twoim chłopakiem.

- Nie może. Znamy się zbyt dobrze.

- Ale mama zawsze mówi, że jeśli chcę mieć chłopaka muszę go dobrze znać.

- Suzu… Po prostu nie, dobrze?

Mała niechętnie skinęła głową, a tymczasem wchodziło coraz więcej klientów. Niektórzy siadali przy stolikach i czekali aż podejdzie i spyta się, co podać.

- Muszę was przeprosić, ale klienci czekają.

Poszli, a ona spokojnie przyjmowała zamówienia, sprzedawała ciastka. W rzadkich chwilach wolnego czasu szła robić następne porcje wypieków, często na zamówienie.

- Poprosilibyśmy rooibosa prażonego i czy ma pani może przekładańca?

- Jeśli da mi pan pół godziny, to będę miała.

I szła robić. Doszła do wniosku, że brakuje jej rąk do pracy. Albo ustalonego menu. Oparła się na chwilę o framugę i przymknęła oczy. Była nieziemsko wykończona. Nie spodziewała się w niedzielę takiego tłumu. W sumie było jeszcze ciepło, może należało pomyśleć o wstawieniu stołów do ogródka. Był niewielki, ale pomieści osiem stołów, albo trochę więcej stolików na dwie osoby. Idealne miejsce na randkę.

- Wydajesz się zmęczona.

- Nishio! Co tu robisz?

Chłopak opierał się o jej zaimprowizowaną kasę w postaci ładnego biurka z różanego drewna wyposażonego w dwie szufladki i uśmiechał spokojnie. Razem z Sekim stanowili duet komiczny, ale Nishio był tym spokojniejszym i cichszym. Ubrany w jeansy i granatowy  
t-shirt wyglądał naturalnie i w pewien sposób pociągająco. Miał nietypową urodę- smagłą cerę, czarne oczy i włosy, które miały fioletowy poblask. Seki kiedyś jej wytłumaczył, że to dlatego, że chciał sobie ufarbować włosy na fioletowo, ale okazało się, że ma włosy, które nie łapią koloru. Za to został poblask, którego nie dało się zmyć. Nosił fryzurę „na koguta", czyli czub naturalnie ustawia się pośrodku głowy, a z boku włosy delikatnymi falami spadały na uszy.

- Jestem z Sekim na randce- odwrócił się i posłał niby słodkie spojrzenie przyjacielowi, który wyglądał, jakby go zemdliło. Siedział przy stole w lewym rogu i mógł obserwować reakcje dziewcząt. Wyglądał naprawdę nieźle, więc nie dziwiła się, że większość chłopaków patrzy na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

- Powiedz mu, żeby przestał roztaczać wokół swój urok osobisty, bo przez niego stracę klientów.

- Dobrze. Przyszedłem poprosić o dwa ciastka francuskie z czekoladą i dwie herbaty kalahari w litrowym dzbanku. Albo lepiej daj dwa litrowe dzbanki, bo zaraz dołączą do nas Arashi z Uemim.

- Nie ma sprawy. Idź usiąść, zaraz wam przyniosę.

Gdy wyszła z kuchni obaj już przyszli. Arashi wyglądał jak typowy japończyk- niski, szczupły o okrągłej twarzy. Mimo tego wzrostu trudno było go minąć- miał zwinne ciało i skoordynowane ruchy. Uemi by wysoki, mocno zbudowany i szeroki w piersiach. Za to twarz miał nieciekawą. Nie dość, że właśnie wysypały go pryszcze, to jeszcze była okrągła z wąskimi oczami.

- Nie ma z wami Takumiego?

- Wolał towarzystwo dziewczyny, niż nasze- Seki udawał, że mdleje- Cóż za obraza! Chloe, czy mnie się zdawało, czy wczoraj na boisku obściskiwałaś się z Kubo i Kamiyą?

- Nie obściskiwałam, tylko witałam. Oni… myśleli, że coś mi się stało, bo się do nich nie odzywałam. Myśleli, że wciąż jestem w Ameryce. Znam Kubo od niemowlaka, a Kamiyę od ośmiu lat. Po prostu ucieszyli się na mój widok.

- A to możliwe?

- Ciesz się, że jesteś klientem.

Weszła grupka jakichś rozchichotanych nastolatek i usiadła przy stole obok nich. Chichotały i patrzyły na chłopców, którzy oczywiście od razu spoważnieli. Wzniosła oczy do nieba, narażając się na ich proszące spojrzenia.

- Witam panie. Co mogłabym paniom podać?

Wybuchły śmiechem, doprowadzając ją do irytacji, ale uśmiechała się uprzejmie. W końcu jedna- ładna dziewczyna o delikatnych rysach odezwała się.

- Cicho, sroki. Poprosimy genmaichę i pięć kawałków jabłecznika.

- Niestety nie mam jabłek… Może coś innego?

- A sernik?- zapytała jedna, uczesana w dwa krótkie warkocze- Na zimno z pianką z białka?

- Oczywiście. Za pół godziny będzie gotowy. Herbatę już podam.

Gdy wróciła dziewczyny już swobodnie rozmawiały z chłopakami.

- Wasza herbata i filiżanki.

- Ojej, każda jest inna.

- W ten sposób jest bardziej kolorowo.

- Jakim sposobem jest pani taka elegancka i delikatna?

Nagle za jej plecami wybuchł atak kaszlu, przerywany śmiechem.

- Nie jestem żadną panią. Mam na imię Chloe. Kwestia nauki i dobrej gry aktorskiej- obróciła się do Sekiego i spółki tak, by nie widziały jej twarzy. Posłała im lodowate spojrzenie z uśmiechem, obiecującym nagłą śmierć. Nagle zainteresował ich sufit. Poszła do kuchni i wzięła się za wyrób sernika. Co jakiś czas zaglądała do sali, by sprawdzić, czy nikt nie wyszedł bez płacenia, lub nie wszedł i nie czeka. Postanowiła założyć dzwonek nad drzwiami. Sernik był gotowy, więc na piętnaście minut włożyła go do lodówki i usiadła. Oczy same jej się zamykały, ale walczyła z tym. Umyła naczynia i do listy zakupów wpisała obok pieca zmywarkę. Wyjęła sernik, pokroiła i na różnych talerzykach zaniosła panienkom, które głośno się śmiały, a z nimi do wtóru jej zawodnicy.

- Wasz sernik.

- Szybka jesteś.

- Dziękuję. Mogłabym was prosić o nieco cichsze zachowanie?- w tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły- Inni klienci pewnie chcieliby trochę ciszy.

Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła. Do środka weszła Akira z resztą rodziny. Na widok kolegów Ryuuji speszył się i coś szepnął matce do ucha. Ona skinęła głową i usiedli naprzeciwko wyjścia.

- Dzień dobry, mogę państwu coś podać?

- Mamo, a dlaczego…

- Nie teraz, Suzu. Poprosimy dwie herbaty oolong, jednego rooibosa karmelowego i dwa czekoladowe.

- Coś do jedzenia?

- Te francuskie ciasteczka. Dwa z czekoladą, dwa z serem.

- Już podaję.

Cieszyła się, że przy chłopakach Akira nie pokazywała ich zażyłości, mogło to być źle zrozumiane. Pewnie to szepnął jej Ryuuji. Zadowolona ruszyła z czajniczkami do ich stolika. Następnie poszła po filiżanki.

- Wyglądasz na mocno zmęczoną. Nie spałaś?

- Nie. Yoshiharu przyszedł mnie odwiedzić. W sumie sama go zaprosiłam, więc to moja wina. Nie spodziewałam się tylu klientów. I nie spodziewałam się was. Co tu robicie?

- Tak nam zasmakowały twoje ciastka, że było nam mało. Więc przyszliśmy.

- Idź usiąść. Zaraz przyniosę filiżanki.

Odwrócił się i był już blisko swojego siedzenia, gdy jedna z dziewczyn,

ta z warkoczami, idąc do toalety potknęła się o leżącą torebkę Suzu i byłaby upadła i niechybnie złamała nogę, gdyby nie refleks kapitana jej drużyny. Wyciągnął szybko rękę i lekko się wychylił łapiąc niedoszłą ofiarę za ramiona. Dziewczyna była nieźle wystraszona. Postawiła tacę i pomogła jej stanąć na nogi, bo zawisła w powietrzu na ramieniu Ryuujiego.

- Wszystko w porządku? Nic się pani nie stało?

- N…Nie- spojrzała na chłopaka z podziwem w oczach- Dziękuję.

Wzruszył ramionami i mruknął, że nie ma za co. Jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł i zaczął słuchać, co mówi Mizuki. Przyniosła im resztę rzeczy i zauważyła, że chłopacy na nią machają.

- Czegoś wam potrzeba?

- Cztery ciastka francuskie z czekoladą- Arashi patrzył z żałością w oczach- Seki i Nishio sami zjedli, nam dając jedynie powąchać.

- I chętnie weźmiemy dokładkę.

- I powiedz temu burakowi, naszemu kapitanowi, że mógłby choć na chwilę zostawić rodzinę i się do nas dosiąść.

- Przekażę.

Poszła po ciastka i wracając stanęła obok Ryuujiego.

- Mam ci przekazać od Arashiego: „powiedz temu burakowi, naszemu kapitanowi, że mógłby choć na chwilę zostawić rodzinę i się do nas dosiąść".

- Burakowi? Nieźle. Mamo, mogę?

- Oczywiście. Tylko weź filiżankę.

- Daj spokój- Chloe popchnęła go lekko- Zaraz ci ją przyniosę. W końcu to moja robota.

Zaniosła chłopakom ciastka i wróciła po filiżankę oraz czajniczek. Postawiła wszystko przed nim.

- Życzę smacznego- uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich ciepło.

- Chloe, mogłabyś się zachowywać normalnie?- Uemi patrzył na nią niepewnie- Kiedy jesteś taka spokojna i elegancka, to aż się ciebie boję.

- Nie mogę. Wam to przeszkadza, ale w ten sposób wyrabiam sobie opinię.

- W ogóle dlaczego pracujesz na dwa etaty? Rodzice nie dają ci pieniędzy?

Ci, którzy znali jej historię zacisnęli zęby, ona jednak spokojnie odpowiedziała.

- Moi rodzice są za daleko i nie mają takiej możliwości.

- Chloe to nie jest japońskie imię, prawda?- o dziwo od kłopotliwych pytań wybawiła ją kolejna dziewczyna. Ta była bardzo wysoka, prawdopodobnie Chloe sięgałaby jej do ramienia.

- Nie. Moja mama była amerykanką. W dodatku mam drugie imię, bo w krajach zachodu jest zwyczaj nadawania dwóch imion, więc w pełni nazywam się Ichigamoto Chloe Hisame.

- Hisame? Lodowaty deszcz? Pasuje do ciebie. Wydajesz się być chłodna.

- Nie należy wierzyć pozorom. Mogę w czymś jeszcze pomóc? Nie? To życzę smacznego.

Poszła na zaplecze i zrobiła sobie mocną, czarną herbatę. Nie może teraz zasnąć.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Masaru patrzył na swojego kapitana coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Te śliczne dziewczyny próbowały z nim porozmawiać, ale on jedynie pił herbatę i miał coraz bardziej marsową minę. Po czasie próbowała tylko jedna, ta z warkoczami. Chyba Ageha, jeśli się nie mylił. Ogólnie dziewczyny były naprawdę sympatyczne i ładne, ale za bardzo przypominały mu jego siostrę- rozchichotane i podrywające facetów na prawo i lewo. Jedna próbowała z nim, ale szybko się znudziła i przeniosła swoje zainteresowanie na Sekiego. Zazdrościł przyjacielowi powodzenia i łatwości w kontaktach z dziewczynami. Rozejrzał się po sali i zwrócił uwagę na Chloe- piła herbatę, ale widać było po niej wielkie zmęczenie. Spojrzał na zegarek, dopiero szesnasta, a cukiernia otwarta do dwudziestej drugiej. Ciekawe, czy wytrzyma? Pomyślał o tym, jak ona różni się od Kiko. Jego siostra była rozpuszczona, nieodpowiedzialna i egocentryczna. Wszyscy musieli robić to, co ona chciała. A jeśli nie robili- wtedy zachowywała się jak pięciolatka, nie piętnastolatka. Tupała i krzyczała. Rodzice jej pobłażali, podczas gdy on wychowywany był ostro i surowo. Nagle zamrugał oczami i prawie podskoczył. Z bliska wpatrywała się w niego Suzu. Mała była słodka i pełna energii. Tak samo myślał o siostrze, dopóki rodzice jej nie rozpuścili.

- A czemu jesteś taki smutny?

- Nie jestem. Po prostu się zamyśliłem. Coś się stało?

- Nie. Widziałam, że jesteś smutny, więc przyszłam cię pocieszyć. Mama mi pozwoliła. Mówi, że jesteś dobry. Też tak uważam.

- Masz dopiero osiem lat. Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

- Dziewięć! Dziewięć. Za miesiąc będę miała dziewięć lat. To o jeden więcej niż osiem. Więc jestem już dorosła.

- Więc już nie chcesz siedzieć na kolanach?

- Dorosła będę dopiero za miesiąc, więc mogę.

Była naprawdę zabawna. Podniósł ją, przeniósł ponad oparciem i posadził na kolanach. Kiedyś tak trzymał Kiko. Miał nadzieję, że Suzu nie zmarnuje się w podobny sposób.

- Braciszku! A zobacz, gdzie ja jestem.

Kanou spojrzał na nią i obdarzył jednym z tych rzadkich, czułych uśmiechów. Poczochrał jej włosy i wrócił do herbaty.

- Braciszek od wczoraj jest jakiś dziwny. Przyszedł z dziwnymi oczami i zamknął się w pokoju. Od rana chodzi jak lua… luta… no, ten człowiek co w śnie chodzi.

- Lunatyk?

- O, właśnie. Mama mówi, że ja jestem jednym. Ostatnio obudziłam się w wannie. Mama mówi, że w czasie snu tam poszłam.

- Też mi się to zdarzało, naprawdę. Kiedyś spałem z psem w budzie, bo w nocy tam poszedłem.

Zaczęła się śmiać głośno i perliście. Dziewczyny ze stolika obok spojrzały na nią z zazdrością. Głupie, czy co? Przecież wiadomo, że nie będzie do nich odnosił się tak, jak do Suzu. Mała zaczęła machać i wołać.

- Chloe! Chloe!

Dziewczyna, która właśnie podawała kolejne ciasto spojrzała w kierunku krzyku, powiedziała coś do dwóch starszych panów, odpowiedzieli uśmiechem i podeszła do nich.

- Suzu, troszkę ciszej. Ci panowie chcą trochę spokoju.

- Przepraszam- złapała się za usta i zza nich mówiła- Chciałam poprosić o ciastko. Mama powiedziała, że mogę zjeść góra cztery. A ja zjadłam już trzy, więc chciałabym ostatnie. Mogę?

- Zaraz ci przyniosę. Z czekoladą- już miała odchodzić, gdy Kanou złapał ją za łokieć- Słucham?

- Też poproszę ciastko. Z serem.

- Smakuje ci?

Podniósł oczy i uśmiechnął się tak samo, jak do Suzu.

- Bardzo.

Masaru musiał schować się za plecami Suzu, bo wszystkie dziewczyny szlag trafił. Od ponad godziny próbowały zmusić jego kapitana do więcej niż jednosylabowej wypowiedzi, a Chloe nie tylko z nim swobodnie rozmawiała, ale jeszcze uśmiechał się do niej. Nie rozumiał ich. Arashi, Uemi i Seki zwracali tylko na nie uwagę, ale było im mało. Ageha łakomym wzrokiem patrzyła na Kanou i nienawistnym na Chloe. Kiedy ta wróciła, spytała się.

- Chloe, potrafisz zrobić orzechowiec?

- Potrafię, ale to potrwa ponad godzinę…

- Mogłabym poprosić? Zabiorę cały do domu.

Dziewczyny potrafiły być perfidne. Ageha chciała pozbyć się Chloe z widoku, dobrze w niej wyczuwając rywalkę. Jednak Chloe była bardzo zmęczona i to nie było fair. Już otwierał usta, gdy Kanou spojrzał na niego z ostrzeżeniem. Przysunął się i powiedział cicho:

- Daj spokój. Nawet nie wiesz, ile taki orzechowiec kosztuje. Chloe zarobi na tym naprawdę nieźle.

- Ale ona jest zmęczona.

- Da radę. Jest silniejsza niż się wydaje.

Faktycznie, po godzinie zmęczona, upaćkana ciastem pojawiła się z orzechowcem, który pachniał tak, słodko, że wszystkim zachciało się jeść. Ageha spojrzała niepewnie na Kanou, który jako-tako odpowiadał na jej pytania przez ostatnią godzinę, po czym podzieliła się z wszystkimi ciastem.

Siedzieli do późna. Chloe co chwila musiała biegać do kuchni, bo jej cukiernia zrobiła się naprawdę popularna. Niektóre pary brały z sobą koce i wychodziły na ogródek, by tam wypić herbatę i patrzeć w gwiazdy. Dziewczyny poszły kilka godzin wcześniej, bo miały jakieś umówione spotkanie. Atmosfera zrobiła się znacznie luźniejsza i nawet Kanou się z nimi pośmiał. Suzu spała na kolanach Masaru, ale nie wyglądało na to, by rodzina kapitana wybierała się do domu. Równo o dwudziestej drugiej Chloe zaczęła wszystkich wypraszać i zapraszać ponownie, kiedy będą mieli czas. Oni pomogli jej w sprzątaniu, myciu podłogi, naczyń i stołów. Oddał Suzu w ręce jej matki i poczekał, aż wszyscy już pójdą. Na końcu został jedynie Kanou.

- Nishio, możesz już iść.

- Chcę dopilnować, by Chloe bez problemu zamknęła drzwi.

Spojrzeli na nią, a ona kimała oparta o stół. Spojrzeli na nią, na siebie i zaczęli się śmiać.

- W kuchni są zapasowe klucze. Weź je, a ja zaraz wrócę.

Wziął trenerkę na ręce i zaniósł na górę. On jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać i zakradł się na górę, by podglądać. Wiedział o uczuciach Kanou, dlatego był ciekaw, co ten zrobi, gdy będą sam na sam. Seki pewnie wyśmieje go od zboczeńców i podglądaczy, ale naprawdę był ciekawy. Kanou położył delikatnie Chloe na łóżku i zdjął jej buty, potem fartuch. Była ubrana w ładną, błękitną sukienkę przewiązaną szarfą. Rozsupłał szarfę i, co zszokowało go, zawiązał sobie na oczach. Potem obrócił ją i rozpiął sukienkę. Miał pewne ruchy, ale nie robił nic, czego później miałby się wstydzić. Chloe miała na sobie jedynie bieliznę i Masaru poczuł się głupio. Kanou wziął ją na ręce, ułożył głowę na poduszkach i przykrył kołdrą. Dopiero wtedy odważył się zdjąć szarfę. Obaj byli cali czerwoni. Kapitan zaśmiał się cicho i pochylił nad nią- miała kawałek ciasta na nosie. Pocałował ją w to miejsce i zjadł ostatki ciasta. Ze spokojnym spojrzeniem głaskał ją po twarzy i włosach. Chłopak wycofał się i udawał, że dopiero wszedł po schodach.

- Musimy iść.

- Już.

Pozamykali wszystkie drzwi, włączyli alarm i każdy poszedł we własną stronę. Jeszcze długo potem myślał nad tym, co się zdarzyło. Najbardziej roztrząsał problem szarfy. Dlaczego nie patrzył, kiedy miał okazję? Kwestia szacunku? Jeśli tak, to był wymarłym gatunkiem- każdy chłopak, którego znał, nie tylko by nie zasłonił oczu, ale nie powstrzymałby się przed dotykaniem czegoś więcej, niż samej twarzy. I był głupi- Chloe wyraźnie kochała Kubo, więc zadowalając się jedynie czymś takim tracił szansę. Swoją drogą to Kubo zawsze musiał wejść mu w paradę- najpierw sława, pierwsze miejsce, potem Minako, teraz Chloe. Chyba przestanie go dziwić obsesja Kanou na punkcie rywala. Wszedł do domu i nawet nie chciało mu się krzyknąć, że wrócił. I tak nie zwracał na niego uwagi chyba, że czegoś nie zrobił.

- Masaru!

- Kiko. Czyżby ktoś wreszcie zwrócił na mnie uwagę?

- Nie umyłeś naczyń!

- Ty miałaś to zrobić.

- Ja?! Ja ciężko uczę się do egzaminów, a ty łazisz gdzieś z tymi chłopakami! Mógłbyś mnie wyręczyć.

- Nie bądź śmieszna.

Wiedział co się zaraz stanie. Kiko tupnęła nogą, rozpłakała się i zawołała mamę.

- Poprosiłam Masaru, żeby umył za mnie naczynia, bo czuję się zmęczona po całym dniu nauki, a on mi powiedział, że nawet gdyby miał przestać grać w piłkę nie zrobi tego!

Skrzywił się, bo wiedział, że mama powie, że w takim razie ma szlaban na treningi, a naczynia i tak ma zmyć. Szlag go trafił, bo wiedział, że siostra siedziała na internecie i rozmawiała z koleżankami, zamiast się uczyć. Pocieszał go fakt, że wiele razy dostawał szlaban na piłkę, ale i tak nie zwracają na niego uwagi, więc, jak zawsze, bez problemu wyrwie się na treningi. Poszedł do pokoju, zamknął drzwi i walnął się na łóżko zasypiając od razu. Miał nadzieję, że z powodu naczyń nie będą go budzić.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Kazuhiro wstał w poniedziałkowy ranek całkiem radosny. Od miesiąca przygotowywał się do olimpiady matematycznej i czuł, że wygra. Wygrana była niezbędna- dopiero wtedy jego tata przekona się, że można jednocześnie grać w piłkę i uczyć się. Założył czysty mundurek, uczesał włosy, wyczyścił okulary i był gotowy do wyjścia. Jedynym problemem było to, że olimpiada odbywała się w Tokio, więc musiał dojechać. Pięć godzin w pociągu… Czas, żeby ponownie przejrzeć notatki. Cieszył się, że olimpiada zaczynała się dopiero o czternastej. Musiał o wpół do dziewiątej wsiąść w pociąg, a akurat od tej godziny do czternastej tłoku nie było wcale. Znalazł wolne miejsce i aż rozdziawił usta. Naprzeciwko niego siedział kapitan Fujity East Kanou Ryuuji. Nie zwracał na nic uwagi i spokojnie sobie spał, lekko poświstując. Nie wyglądał groźnie, choć widział go raz w takim stanie, że cieszył się, że dzieli ich spora szerokość boiska, a w dodatku on jest na widowni, podczas gdy Kanou na ławce rezerwowych. Ciekawe dlaczego jedzie w tym samym kierunku. Obok niego siedziała jakaś starsza pani i robiła na drutach, a z jej torebki co chwila wystawiał łepek mały piesek. Za to obok Kazuhiro usiadła jakaś dziewczyna w jego wieku. Z jej mundurka mógł wywnioskować, że należała do elitarnej żeńskiej szkoły. Wyciągnęła podręcznik do matematyki dla studentów trzeciego roku i zaczęła rozwiązywać zadania.

- Na olimpiadę?

Nie mógł się powstrzymać z pytaniem. Czuł się lekko spięty. Wydawało mu się, że jest dobrze przygotowany, ale trzeci rok studiów był poza jego zasięgiem.

- Tak. Jesteś z Kakegawy, prawda?

- Skąd wiesz?

- Mój przyjaciel tam chodzi i ma identyczny mundurek. Nazywam się Fukada Rei. A ty?

- Hiramatsu Kazuhiro.

- Jesteś sportowcem, prawda? Czasem słyszę, jak Sano o tobie mówi. Chyba w kontekście piłki nożnej…

- Tak. Gram, jako lewy napastnik.

- Niewiele wiem na temat piłki nożnej. Wolę siatkówkę. Musisz być nie tylko sprawny, ale mieć niezły umysł, skoro twoja szkoła wystawiła cię do tej olimpiady.

- Nie- zaczął się śmiać- Prawdę mówiąc jestem…

- Strasznie głośny- doszło do niego warknięcie z przodu. Kanou obudził się i właśnie przecierał oczy i ziewał. Potem podniósł oczy na niego, aż go zatchnęło- gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, to byłby martwy już kilka razy. Podniósł się, a Kazuhiro czekał na uderzenie. On jednak poszedł na przód wagonu i zasnął od razu. Fukada również była wystraszona.

- Takich delikwentów powinno się trzymać w zamknięciu na wszelki wypadek.

- To nie jest delikwent. To Kanou Ryuuji z Fujity East.

- Ten, no… Kapitan?

- Tak. Jest najlepszym graczem w całej Japonii razem z moim kapitanem Kubo.

- Mimo to takich tępogłowych mięśniaków powinno się zamykać.

Zatrzymał dla siebie przypuszczenie, że może się wybierać tam, gdzie oni. Inaczej co by robił o tej godzinie w pociągu w dodatku z torbą i w mundurku? Jednak wkrótce zapomniał o nim, bo Fukada okazała się bardzo sympatyczna. Nie przypominała w niczym Kazumi, ale może w tym leżał jej urok? Była poważna, skupiona, ale radosna. Niestety, niesamowicie zarozumiała.

- Nasza szkoła nie toleruje pomyłek, dlatego muszę znaleźć się w pierwszej trójce, inaczej będę znana, jako ta, która obniżyła renomę szkoły. A to oznacza wykluczenie z życia kulturalnego szkoły.

- Pierwsza trójka? To dość wysoko. Będzie koło czterystu ludzi. Sam chciałbym wygrać, by pokazać mojemu tacie, że da się jednocześnie grać w piłkę i mieć dobre wyniki w nauce.

Zgłodnieli, więc wyjęli swoje śniadania. Kiedy okazało się, że mają prawie to samo zaczęli się śmiać. Tymczasem pani z pieskiem wysiadła a jej miejsce zajęło dwóch zapijaczonych mężczyzn. Spoglądali obleśnym wzrokiem na Fukadę, więc popchnął ją na przód. Zapomniał, że przeniósł się tam Kanou. Wciąż spał, więc bez słów się dosiedli starając się cicho zachowywać. Jednak to nie był koniec ich problemów. Pijani mężczyźni przywlekli się za nimi i oparli się o siedzenia obok. Jeden złapał dziewczynę za łokieć i zaczął ciągnąć w swoją stronę. Ona jednak się opierała.

- No, chodź. Będzie wesoło. Postawimy ci kawę, ciastko, kino… Jesteśmy nieco starsi niż ty, ale nie przeszkadza nam to.

- Nie chcę! Puść!

Kazuhiro czuł się bezradny. Próbował ją uwolnić, ale drugi mężczyzna go odepchnął.

- Nie macie prawa tego robić! Puśćcie ją!

Nagle ten, który trzymał Fukadę leżał na ziemi trzymając się za nos, a drugi miał właśnie wyginaną do tyłu rękę. Kanou już nie spał i widocznie nie był zbyt zadowolony.

- Zachowujecie się głośno, a ja próbuję spać. W dodatku napastujecie dziewczynę, która wyraźnie powiedziała, że nie ma ochoty na wasze towarzystwo. Proponuję, byście wrócili na swoje miejsca.

Popchnął drugiego z napastników, a ten zatoczył się aż do poprzedniego miejsca. Pomógł podnieść rzeczy dziewczyny i oddał je wszystko. Spojrzał na książkę i wskazując palcem powiedział:

- Tu masz błąd.

I jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł i znów zapadł w drzemkę. Fukada tymczasem siedziała zdezorientowana, a Kazuhiro zakłopotany.

- Przepraszam, że nie mogłem ci pomóc.

- Dlaczego? To nawet lepiej, że nic ci się nie stało i że nie musiałeś być brutalny, jak ten tutaj- spojrzała na przykład wskazany przez Kanou i mruknęła- Faktycznie, źle wyciągnęłam spod pierwiastka.

Poprawiła i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Miło mi się z tobą rozmawia, naprawdę. Miałam inne zdanie o piłkarzach.

- Że są tępogłowymi delikwentami?

- Mniej więcej.

Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, by nie obudzić śpiącego chłopaka i tym sposobem dotarli do Tokio. Zapowiedziana została stacja, ale Kanou wciąż spał. Kazuhiro delikatnie nim potrząsnął.

- Kanou, trzeba wysiadać.

- Suzu… To gilgocze…

- Kanou- zaczął się już śmiać. To w ogóle nie było straszne- Tokio. Trzeba wysiadać.

- Hmmm?

Otworzył jedno oko i zaczął się przeciągać. Obdarzył Kazuhiro nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem.

- Co jest?

- Tokio. Trzeba wysiadać.

- A skąd wiesz, gdzie ja jadę?

- Bo to przystanek końcowy.

- Tak?

Był kompletnie nieprzytomny. Wywlekli go z sobą z pociągu i odczekali aż do siebie doszedł. Jednak nawet w drodze na Todai [Uniwersytet Tokijski], gdzie odbywała się olimpiada, wciąż ziewał. Na miejscu Kazuhiro wylosował miejsce tuż przed Kanou i obok Fukady. Widział kilku swoich znajomych ze szkół przygotowawczych i pomachali sobie.

- Zaczęłam się denerwować.

Fukada zaciskała spódnicę w dłoniach tak mocno, że niedługo nic by z niej nie zostało, więc złapał ją za dłoń.

- Uspokój się, dobrze? Oddychaj głęboko i pomyśl, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zanim zdążyła zareagować do sali weszli organizatorzy. Musieli wstać, ukłonić się i ponownie usiąść.

- Witamy na Japońskiej Olimpiadzie Matematycznej, która jest organizowana po raz pierwszy. Organizatorem jest Uniwersytet Tokijski, który użyczył również swoją największą salę wykładową na tę okazję. Jest państwa tutaj prawie czterysta osób, po jednej z każdej szkoły średniej. Miło mi widzieć tylu miłośników nauki. Teraz zasady: dostaniecie zapieczętowane arkusze, których nie wolno otwierać dopóki nie zostanie ogłoszony początek. Na napisanie macie trzy godziny. Każdy dostanie także przybory- dwa długopisy, dwa ołówki, temperówkę, linijkę, ekierkę, cyrkiel i kątomierz. Nie wolno na ławkę wyciągać niczego poza legitymacją. W razie ściągania, bądź jakiegokolwiek nie sportowego zachowania arkusze zostaną wam odebrane, zostaniecie wyproszeni z sali a do waszej szkoły dotrze nagana. Wyniki poznacie cztery godziny po upłynięciu czasu wyznaczonego na napisanie. W tym czasie odbędą się trzy wykłady prowadzone równocześnie. Sami wybierzecie ten, który was interesuje. Proszę o rozdanie arkuszy i przyrządów.

Kilku wykładowców ruszyło rzędami i na ławkę po swojej prawej i lewej kładło co potrzeba. Z kilkoma osobami był problem, bo okazało się, że są leworęczni i potrzebują specjalnych narzędzi. W drodze wyjątku pozwolono im zatrzymać swoje, ale dopiero po dokładnych oględzinach. Gdy już wszyscy mieli arkusze ponownie odezwał się jeden z profesorów.

- A teraz część przyjemniejsza. Nagrody. Osoba, która zajmie pierwsze miejsce otrzyma nagrodę w dolarach- 1000 dolarów, a szkoła osoby wygranej nowy sprzęt komputerowy. Osoby zajmujące miejsce drugie i trzecie dostaną 100 dolarów, a ich szkoły sprzęt sportowy. W dodatku pierwsza dziesiątka otrzyma indeksy na naszą uczelnię. Skoro już wiecie… A, tak. Egzaminatorzy proszą byście wpisywali obliczenia, nie sam wynik. Jeśli nie będzie obliczeń- zadanie nie jest sprawdzane. Za to możecie upraszczać. Życzę powodzenia, za trzy godziny zbieramy arkusze. Jeśli ktoś skończy wcześniej niech podniesie rękę. Możecie rozerwać arkusze. Na sali rozległ się szelest rwanego papieru i Kazuhiro przejrzał z niepokojem strony. Ciężkie zadania, najgorzej pójdzie mu z geometrią. Przeczytał pierwsze zadanie: „Czym jest miara Lebesgue'a i zbiory mierzalne w sensie Lebesgue'a?". Jęknął cicho, ale zaczął pisać. Pytań było niby ledwie pięćdziesiąt, za to naprawdę trudne. Ledwie przebrnął przez pierwszą dziesiątkę, a już minęła godzina. Gdy mijała godzina i dwanaście minut Kanou podniósł rękę. Czterysta par oczu, łącznie z tymi egzaminatorów spojrzało na niego. Ze swojego miejsca Kazuhiro mógł zauważyć jedynie mocno czerwieniejące uszy.

- Chłopcze, nie wolno zadawać pytań.

- Wiem. Chciałbym oddać pracę.

Egzaminatorzy spojrzeli po sobie zszokowani. W końcu jeden podniósł się i odebrał jego pracę, zabrał przyrządy i skierował do wyjścia. Praca została odłożona, choć egzaminatorzy wciąż spoglądali na nią z zaciekawieniem. Kazuhiro skończył tuż za Fukadą, jakieś dziesięć minut przed czasem. Sporo osób stało na korytarzu i patrzyło spod zmarszczonych brwi na Kanou, który stał i czytał kartkę, która wisiała na tablicy. Była to informacja dotycząca wykładów. Jeden o geometrii i jej znaczeniu w życiu codziennym, drugi o logice w języku i trzeci o wielkich teoriach matematycznych.

- Kanou, pewnie nie wiesz kim jestem, ale…

- Hiramatsu Kazuhiro, Kakegawa, lewy napastnik.

- Eeee… No tak.

- Łatwe zadania, co? Spodziewałem się czegoś znacznie cięższego.

- Co?

Patrzył na kapitana Fujity East, jak na kosmitę. Skąd on się urwał? Fukada miała podobne spojrzenie.

- To znaczy, chciałem się spytać na jaki wykład się wybierasz?

- Na logikę. A wy?

- Ja na teorie matematyczne. Fukada?

- Tak samo.

- W takim razie do zobaczenia za cztery godziny.

Odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku odpowiedniej sali. Patrzyli za nim zdziwieni. Pierwsza odezwała się Fukada.

- Czy on jest człowiekiem?

- Nie jestem tego pewien… Więc… Teorie, tak? Sprawdźmy, w której sali.

- Jak ci poszło?

- Nie wiem, naprawdę. Nie spodziewałem się czegoś tak…

- Okropnego. Wiem. Omal nie padłam, jak przeczytałam pierwsze pytanie.

Wyżywali się na egzaminatorach w drodze na wykład. Podobała mu się, ale mimo to cały czas przed oczami miał Kazumi. Uśmiechniętą, miłą i delikatną. Zajęcia były nawet ciekawe. Kilka anegdotek doprowadziło ich do śmiechu. Za śmianie się z szowinistycznych dowcipów obrywał przez głowę, ale było naprawdę świetnie. Kiedy jednak zebrali się pod salą i czekali na wpuszczenie od razu poczuł znajomy uścisk w żołądku. Nie lubił odczuwać stresu. Fukada wyglądała na równie zdenerwowaną. Nigdzie nie widział Kanou. W końcu wpuszczono ich i kazano usiąść na swoich miejscach. Kapitan Fujity East wszedł na samym końcu i zaczerwienił się, bo wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Kazuhiro już odkrył, że chłopak nie lubił zwracać na siebie uwagi. Profesor odczekał, aż zrobi się cicho i dopiero wtedy wziął mikrofon.

- Miło mi przekazać państwu, że sprawdziliśmy wszystkie prace, choć charakter pisma większości z was nie ułatwiał nam pracy- rozległy się nerwowe śmiechy- Mimo to każda praca została sprawdzona dwa razy, za każdym razem przez kogo innego. Więc prawdopodobieństwo błędu możecie sami wyliczyć. Łącznie można było zdobyć sto punktów. Jest nam bardzo miło, że nikt nie zszedł poniżej czterdziestu, co jest dość dobrym wynikiem. Dyplomy można odebrać po wyczytaniu nazwisk pierwszej dziesiątki u profesora, który stoi przy oknie. Więc miejsce dziesiąte…

Żadne z nich nie znalazło się w siódemce. Jednak Kazuhiro nie mógł uwierzyć, kiedy usłyszał swoje nazwisko.

- Z powodu identycznego wyniku postanowiliśmy przyznać dwa drugie miejsca pani Fukadzie Rei z Liceum Bloosoom z okręgu Shizuoka i panu Hiramatsu Kazuhiro z Liceum Kakegawa również z okręgu Shizuoka. Oboje uzyskali osiemdziesiąt siedem punktów.

Rozległy się oklaski i Kazuhiro spojrzał zszokowany na Fukadę, która niemal płakała. Pomógł jej wstać i ruszyli po odbiór dyplomów.

- Gratuluję, naprawdę. Test w tym roku pewnie miał zbyt wysoki poziom, ale mimo to dobrze sobie poradziliście- sam dziekan ściskał im ręce i wręczał indeksy- Trzymajcie je aż do momentu, w którym ukończycie liceum. Potem możecie przyjść z nimi i zostaniecie wpisani na listę studentów. Nagroda pieniężna zostanie przesłana do domów pocztą. Jeszcze raz gratuluję.

Wrócili na swoje miejsca radośni i prawie płaczący. No, Fukada płakała. Kanou obrócił się do nich.

- Gratuluję. Pokazaliście, że Shizuoka się liczy.

Skinął głową, bo nie mógł powiedzieć słowa. Jego tata… Może w końcu przyzna mu rację? W końcu dostał sporo punktów.

- Pierwsze miejsce bezsprzecznie ze stupunktowym wynikiem pan Kanou Ryuuji z Liceum Fujita East z okręgu Shizuoka.

Kanou spojrzał zaskoczony, ale wstał i spokojnie przeszedł całą drogę do dziekana. Jedynie mocna czerwień jego twarzy wskazywała na zażenowanie. Dziekan coś do niego mówił, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem. Sto punktów w dodatku zaledwie po godzinie… Wrócił do ławki i od razu zapatrzył się w blat, na wszelkie zaczepki nie reagując.

- Dziękujemy państwu za przybycie i wzięcie udziału w naszej Olimpiadzie. Tych, którzy w tym roku nie kończą liceum zapraszamy również za rok. Można się rozejść.

Wszyscy rzucili się po dyplomy prócz szczęśliwej dziesiątki a właściwie jedenastki. Kanou szybko się spakował i praktycznie uciekł. Fukada i on pobiegli za nim. Złapali go dopiero za terenem uniwersytetu. Rozpiął marynarkę i dwa guziki koszuli wyraźnie ciężko oddychając.

- Coś ci się stało?

- Nie- warknął- Po prostu nie znoszę, jak się ludzie na mnie gapią.

- Nie powinieneś się dziwić- Fukada uśmiechnęła się spokojnie- Pisałeś ledwie godzinę a uzyskałeś sto punktów na sto, podczas gdy reszta ledwo się wyrobiła w czasie i miała znacznie mniej. My, na drugim miejscu, mieliśmy o trzynaście punktów mniej.

- Bo zadania były bezczelnie proste, a w dodatku w zadaniu dwudziestym drugim był błąd. Dobra, nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja wracam do domu. Tokio jest dla mnie za głośne.

Ruszyli za nim, wsiedli do pociągu i zjedli drugą część śniadania. Kanou w tym czasie jadł jakieś słodkie rogaliki z nadzieniem z nieobecnym uśmiechem.

- Aż takie smaczne?

- Słucham?

- Masz rozanieloną minę, więc wnioskuję, że ciastko jest pyszne.

- Nie mam rozanielonej miny, ale ciastko jest pyszne- wyciągnął w ich stronę torebkę- Poczęstujcie się.

Faktycznie było dobre. Nie za słodkie, z konfiturami, chrupkie ale rozpływające się w ustach.

- Gdzie robią takie pyszności?

Fukada rozpromieniła się i zjadła do ostatniego okruszka.

- W „North Platte".

- Słyszałam o tej cukierni. Podobno właścicielka robi na zamówienie każdą słodkość, jaką się chce.

- Kanou, nie boisz się, że ciastka spowodują, że przytyjesz i nie będziesz tak dobrze grał?

- To mi nie grozi. Mamy tak ostre treningi, że spalam z nadwyżką.

- Niedługo rozgrywki. Chciałbym zagrać przeciwko wam.

Spojrzał na niego uważnie, bez żadnych emocji na twarzy.

- Ja też. A teraz wybaczcie, ale na trochę się położę.

- Dlaczego tyle śpisz?

- Bo to pierwszy dzień, kiedy nie muszę iść na trening i zamierzam w końcu się wyspać.

Cisza była przyjemna. Kazuhiro poczuł, że nagle wszystkie troski z niego odpływają i robi się senny. „Adrenalina opada, stąd zmęczenie". Fukada nagle oparła się o niego i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że ona już śpi. Obudziła ich jakaś pani.

- Przepraszam, ale czy moglibyście zrobić nieco miejsca? Mam bardzo ciężką torbę.

Zaczęli jej dziękować- gdyby nie ona, przespaliby przystanek. Poprosili też, by obudziła Kanou na następnej stacji. Wysiedli i okazało się, że mieszkają niedaleko siebie.

- To był ciężki dzień. Czuję, że zasnę bez problemów.

- Ja tak samo- uśmiechnął się- Miło było cię poznać, Fukada.

- Ciebie też, Hiramatsu. Jesteś ciekawym okazem. Może przyjdę pooglądać jakieś wasze mecze… Ale to się jeszcze zobaczy, mam dużo zajęć. Do zobaczenia.

- Do zobaczenia. Chętnie cię powitam na jakimś meczu, a w razie pytań wszystko wytłumaczę.

Stanął przed drzwiami i głęboko odetchnął. Ciekawe, jak zareaguje tata.

- Kazuhiro!- jego mama od razu go przytuliła i zaczęła się cieszyć- Jak ci poszło? Chcesz coś zjeść? Zrobiłam to, co lubisz. No, powiedz.

- Gdzie jest tata?

- Je kolację. Chodź szybko i nam powiedz- dodała po cichu- On się do tego nie przyzna, ale nie mógł nawet dziennika obejrzeć, tak się denerwował.

Ojciec siedział przy stole i spojrzał na niego jedynie przelotem. Mama mówiła, że zawsze taki był- skryty w sobie i rzadko okazujący uczucia.

- Witaj, tato.

- Witaj. Jak ci poszła olimpiada?

Wyciągnął dyplom i pokazał. Jego tata długo się temu przyglądał, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jestem z ciebie dumny.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

-Jestem z ciebie dumna.

- Słucham?

Ryuuji siedział zmęczony w herbaciarni. Do domu dotarł dopiero o pierwszej nad ranem. Wszyscy spali, więc postanowił odwiedzić Chloe. Komuś musiał się pochwalić. Po raz pierwszy czuł się naprawdę zadowolony z siebie. Ona jednak już od drzwi powiedziała, że jest z niego dumna.

- Dobrze słyszałeś.

- Ale dlaczego jesteś ze mnie dumna?

- A dlatego, że jak zwykle dowiaduję się ostatnia. O olimpiadzie powiedział mi Seki, gdy się porządnie wkurzyłam, że cię nie było. W dodatku, geniuszu, dumna jestem z tego, że mam takiego durnia o krótkiej pamięci za kapitana.

Westchnął.

- Wygrałem.

Zamrugała i spojrzała na niego, jakby nie była pewna, czy to on wypowiedział te słowa.

- Wygrałem olimpiadę. Sto punktów na sto.

Przez chwilę trawiła tę informację, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko i rzuciła mu na szyję, drąc się do ucha.

- Ależ się cieszę! Naprawdę!- odstąpiła kilka kroków i chodziła w kółko- Co chciałbyś? Mam resztki sernika, makowca i…- zajrzała do lodówki- kilka ptysiów.

- Dziękuję, ale nie jestem głodny.

Jej widok odebrał mu chęć na jedzenie- była w samej pidżamie, w dodatku mocno obcisłej. A kiedy patrzyła na niego z taką żałością w oczach miał ochotę… Nie, nie ważne na co miał ochotę. Musiał myśleć, MYŚLEĆ!

- Dlaczego? Może w takim razie herbaty?

- Dobrze, daj mi jakiejś herbaty.

- Jakiej?

- Jakiejkolwiek. Chloe, wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale jestem tak zmęczony, że ledwo myślę. Lepiej mi powiedz, jak trening.

- Jutro, a właściwie dziś musimy ogłosić skład podstawowy. Waham się nieco…

- Przy kim?

- Przy Uemim. Nie jestem pewna, czy nie powinnam go umieścić, jako rezerwowego a na jego miejsce wrzucić Ranmaru.

- Ranmaru jest dobry, ale zbyt indywidualny. Nie umie współpracować.

- A jeśli ci powiem, że potrafię go zmusić do gry zespołowej?

- Wtedy go chętnie powitam.

- Jakieś inne pomysły?

- Numer dziesiąty. Chcę, by miał go Nishio lub Matsushita. Są lepszymi strzelcami ode mnie.

Zaczęła się śmiać. Spojrzał na nią podejrzanie.

- No, gadaj. Co zrobiłaś?

- Głosowanie. W dodatku tajne. Było obecnych siedemdziesięciu sześciu i wszystkie głosy były na ciebie. A możesz być pewien, że tak to zrobiłam, że naprawdę było tajne.

- Nie rozumiem. Matsushita będzie strzelał więcej bramek ode mnie, to jest pewne. Nishio z kolei ma najmocniejszy strzał i w sumie najlepszy.

Lekko się pogubił. Był pewien, że to czego chciał- czyli oddanie koszulki z numerem 10 zostanie przeprowadzone bez nacisków z jego strony. A tymczasem wybrali jego? W zeszłym sezonie strzelił zaledwie kilka bramek, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie mógł grać w finałach.

- Ale twoje asysty są najlepsze. Poza tym, kiedy już masz piłkę w polu bramkowym nie ma mowy, by nie było gola. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

Postawiła przed nim czajniczek i filiżankę po czym usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

- Poza tym mam problem z Kitagawą.

- Coś nie tak z tymi bokserami?

- Mniej więcej. Ich trener narzeka, że dałam im babę, nie mężczyznę.

- Co właściwie mu robią?

- Nic szczególnego. Zakłada ochraniacze na twarz, a oni go biją- spojrzała z uśmiechem na jego przerażoną twarz- Musi nauczyć się przyjmować ciosy. Inaczej możemy się pożegnać z mistrzostwem. Zrobiłam małe rozeznanie. Pierwszy mecz gramy ze szkołą Nishisan, a oni są znani z tego, że lubią zdejmować zawodników. Jednak nie są najlepsi. Zastanawiam się, czy nie wystawić przeciw nim pierwszego zespołu.

- Dlaczego?

- Mają pierwszorocznego, który gra brutalnie. Nie chcę, by coś się stało któremuś chłopcu. Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli nie będą mieli możliwości złapać piłkę, wtedy próby faulu będą ograniczone. W dodatku pierwszy zespół jest znacznie lepszy technicznie od następnych, choć staram się to zmienić. Ci, którzy są lepsi technicznie wiedzą, jak upaść żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy i wiedzą, jak uniknąć takich sytuacji.

- A Kitagawa?

- Lanie po pysku to jedynie pierwsza część jego przygotowań. Następnie nauczą go, jak unikać ciosów i się przed nimi bronić. On zapewne przeklina mnie teraz, ale wyjdzie mu to na dobre.

- Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł, ale skoro mówisz, że będą z tego profity…

- Kitagawa najbardziej boi się bólu i tego, że jako nasz jedyny bramkarz może być i zapewne będzie celem drużyn, które kiepsko grają. Musi się tego lęku pozbyć, inaczej sprawa przegrana. Obrońcy nie zawsze mu pomogą. Przesunę cię na pozycję środkowego pomocnika, ale chcę, żebyś był stoperem.

- Też o tym myślałem. Jeśli uda nam się dojść do finału i grać z Kakegawą, muszę być bardziej w obronie niż w ataku. Nasz atak poradzi sobie z ich obrońcami, ale nasza obrona jest za słaba na Hiramatsu, Tanakę i Kubo.

- Ale Yoshiharu gra na tej samej pozycji, co ty.

- Tak, ale częściej wychodzi do przodu, jako napastnik. Kakegawa gra ofensywnie. My też. Dlatego trzeba ich czymś zaskoczyć. Cofnę się na obronę, atak zostawię Nishio i Matsushicie. Nie wątpię, że sobie poradzą. Z jednej strony będą musieli się przed nami bronić, z drugiej będą wciąż zwracali na mnie uwagę sądząc, że to podstęp. Dopiero kiedy uznają, że widocznie tam mam grać i nie jestem zagrożeniem- wtedy zacznę.

- Można i tak. Jeszcze nie myślałam o Kakegawie. Na razie nie wychodzę myślami zbytnio do przodu.

On jednak już nie słuchał. Myślał tylko o pokonaniu Kubo i Kakegawy. Zaczął mówić o sposobach i pomysłach, a Chloe słuchała. W pewnym momencie zadał jej pytanie dotyczące Arashiego i jego stylu, ale nie odpowiadała. Siedziała, oparta na ręce i patrzyła na niego z kpiną w oczach.

- Co?

- Wiesz, że jesteś nienormalny? Za dużo myślisz o Kakegawie. Co takiego zrobił ci Yoshiharu, że tak bardzo chcesz go pokonać?

- Nie zrobił mi nic. Po prostu chcę poznać swoje możliwości, więc wyznaczam sobie cel.

Westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami. Wstała i poszła do kuchni po kawałek ciasta. Miała na sobie białą bluzkę i czarną, luźną spódnicę. Nie mógł się opanować i patrzył, jak spódnica przy każdym ruchu zatrzymuje się w niektórych miejscach i jak bardzo biała bluzka podkreśla cienką talię i wydatny… „PIŁKA! Myśl o piłce!".

- Ryuuji, coś się dzieje? Masz minę, jakby ci było niedobrze.

„To się nazywa romantyczny nastrój".

- Nie, po prostu jestem nieco zmęczony. Dziesięć godzin w pociągu… A teraz jest już po drugiej. Powinienem wrócić do domu i położyć się na te trzy godziny.

- Miałabym do ciebie prośbę.

Wydawała się niepewna i jakby lekko speszona, co go zaciekawiło.

- Miałbyś czas jutro po treningu? Potrzebuję pomocy.

- Nie ma problemu. A o co chodzi?

- Muszę się wybrać do centrum i kupić ponad dwadzieścia kilo mąki i sporo innych rzeczy, a sama nie dam rady tego nieść.

Ukrył rozczarowanie. Miał nadzieję, że to co innego.

- Oczywiście. Wezmę dwa duże plecaki- będzie nam się łatwiej niosło.

- Będziemy zabawnie wyglądać- uśmiechnęła się i ziewnęła- Muszę iść spać. Jutro mam zamknięte z braku mąki i innych ingrediencji. Od rana wisiała kartka, że jutro zamknięte, więc nie będzie smutnych klientów, a ja zażyję trochę snu.

Była niesamowicie wykończona. Podszedł do niej i lekko pogłaskał po włosach.

- Tylko się nie przepracuj. Praca ważna, ale twoje zdrowie jeszcze ważniejsze. Jasne?

- Oczywiście. A teraz wynocha.

Wypchnęła go ze śmiechem i zamknęła drzwi tuż przed nosem. Pogroził jej palcem, ale ona tylko wystawiła język w odpowiedzi. Wrócił do domu i usiadł na łóżku przeglądając notatki. Kakegawa była niesamowicie mocna w ataku- Kubo preferował ofensywę, ale również jego obrona była niezła. Shiraishi by jednym z lepszych bramkarzy, jakich widział. Również Akahori był niebezpieczny- wysoki, robił niezłe wślizgi. Na nich najlepszym ustawieniem byłoby 4-4-3. Czterech obrońców, czterech pomocników i trzech napastników. Problemem był jeszcze Kamiya- dotąd nie pokazał na co go stać, cała gloria spływała na Kubo, mimo to miał intuicję i był szybki. Może być zagrożeniem. Położył się i z rękami założonymi za głowę wpatrywał się w sufit. Kakegawa… Marzenie jego życia- pokonać Kubo Yoshiharu. Żeby udowodnić sobie, co jest wart. Jeśli przegra… Wtedy przyzna się sam przed sobą, że jest gorszy. Nie będzie mu to łatwo przełknąć, ale w końcu będzie musiał się z tym uporać. Duma go bolała- wszędzie porównywano go z Kubo i zawsze wypadał gorzej. Nie rozumiał tych porównań- każdy z nich jest przecież inny. W pewnych aspektach był lepszy, a w innych gorszy. Może to ogólne wrażenie? Fenomen Kubo zapewne pozostanie dla niego tajemnicą.

Poczuł, że ktoś nim szarpie- otworzył jedno oko i zaraz je zamknął. Słońce świeciło mu prosto na twarz.

- Ryuuji! Wstawaj! Masz niecałe pół godziny, żeby zdążyć na trening!

Sunako. Ostatnimi czasy wstawała wcześnie, by zmienić Chloe w cukierni. Dziś pewnie wstała z przyzwyczajenia. Powoli otwierał oczy, aż przyzwyczaiły się do ostrego światła.

- Dlaczego podniosłaś żaluzje?

- Bo ciemno tu, jak w grobowcu. Ruszaj się, bo Chloe wyrzuci cię z drużyny.

Spojrzał na zegarek i dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło. Poderwał się na nogi klnąc głośno i w tempie ekspresowym wybiegł z domu. Wpadł zdyszany do szatni i zaczął szybko się przebierać.

- Uuu, ktoś zaspał?

- Yo, Nishio. Dziś będzie ogłoszony skład podstawowy, tak?

- Tak.

Na tę wieść połowa pierwszorocznych zapomniała, który but jest prawy, a który lewy. Matsushita próbował włożyć koszulkę na nogi, a Koyanagi wkładał spodnie na głowę. Arashi zapomniał, jak się sznuruje buty, a Uemi wywrócił się na schodach.

- Kanou, mógłbyś nas nie stresować?

- Ja tylko powiedziałem, że…

- Ale z takim tonem, że od razu nam się odechciało i zaczęliśmy się stresować.

- To nie moja wina- podszedł do Koyanagiego i zdjął mu spodnie z ramion- To się zakłada na nogi.

Chloe już na nich czekała. Wyspana, uśmiechnięta i roześmiana- właśnie Yuiko coś jej opowiadała. Gdy ich zauważyły ograniczyły się jedynie do uśmiechów.

- Są wszyscy, to dobrze. Z waszych min wnioskuję, że już wiecie o ogłoszeniu składu.

Niepewny pomruk przeszedł przez tłum. Chciało mu się śmiać- stado chłopaków, a zachowują się, jak nieśmiałe panienki. Podzielił się swoim spostrzeżeniem z Sekim, który nie powstrzymał się i zaczął chichotać. Trenerka zgromiła ich wzrokiem i wróciła do przemowy.

- Najpierw ogłoszę składy zespołów. Zespół czwarty pozostaje bez zmian, niestety. Musicie się mocniej postarać, chłopaki. Z zespołu trzeciego na drugi awansowali Koyanagi, Juo, Futomi. Gratuluję. Za to z zespołu drugiego do trzeciego spadli Gurou, Bunshi i Wu. Mimo moich starań nie tylko wasza gra nie stała się lepsza, ale wręcz pogorszyła się. Możecie być pewni, że dowalę wam tyle zadań, byście wreszcie zaczęli pracować. Jeśli nie… Wtedy zastanówcie się, czy na pewno chcecie grać. Nie będę tolerować lenistwa. Teraz zespół pierwszy… Muszę przyznać, że ciężko mi było w niektórych przypadkach. Bramkarz- Kitagawa.

Chłopak wystąpił i dostał koszulkę z numerem 1.

- Następnie prawy obrońca- Ranmaru. Wybacz mi Uemi, ale ty spadasz do pomocników. Nie jesteś na tyle szybki, by sprostać moim oczekiwaniom, ale jeśli poprawisz się do finałów, wtedy rozważę czy cię nie przywrócić na twoją pozycję. Środkowy obrońca- Seki. Przykro mi, Arashi, ale zostajesz lewym obrońcą. Twoja brawura dyskwalifikuje cię, jako środkowego.

Chłopak speszył się i lekko posmutniał, ale zaraz wrócił mu dobry humor.

- Przynajmniej nieudana obrona nie będzie moją winą.

- Jeśli to ty skrewisz, to będzie. Dalej prawy pomocnik- Takashiro. Środkowy pomocnik- Kanou, który wciąż pozostaje kapitanem i otrzymuje koszulkę z numerem 10, jako wynik głosowania całej drużyny.

Wszyscy się do niego szczerzyli, aż mu się głupio zrobiło i popatrzył na nich z wdzięcznością. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało- po ich minach można było stwierdzić, że znowu rzucił mordercze spojrzenie.

- Dziękuję- na wszelki wypadek powiedział na głos i to ich jakoś uspokoiło.

- Lewy pomocnik- Komaba. I pomocnik dodatkowy- Uemi. Teraz napastnicy. Lewy- Nishio. Prawy- Takumi. Środkowy- Matsushita.

Chłopak malowniczo wytrzeszczył oczy, a wszyscy pierwszacy wydali gromkie: „hurra!". Co było zrozumiałe- Udou nigdy nie przyjmował pierwszaków. Kanou był wyjątkiem, tak samo Matsushita byłby nim. Za to Chloe umieściła jeszcze dwóch pierwszaków w rezerwie, na co Udou już by nie pozwolił. Wszyscy trzej wyglądali na ogłupionych szczęściem.

- Dobra, papugi! Teraz do roboty! Ranmaru- mogę cię prosić na słówko?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Był drugorocznym, który w szkole był znany, jako delikwent. Wdawał się w bójki z każdym i to bez przyczyny. Podobno palił i zrywał się z lekcji. Jednak przypuszczał, że większość z tych informacji, to tylko plotki wynikające ze sposobu bycia i wyglądu chłopaka. Zawsze rozchełstana koszula- pierwsze trzy guziki rozpięte (dobra, on sam nosił pierwsze dwa rozpięte- nie lubił czuć ucisku przy szyi), marynarka byle jak założona, poza arogancka. Do tego włosy sięgające łopatek, mocno rozczochrane. Wzrok hardy, nieco sokoli wygląd- był w tym bardzo podobny do Nishio. Był bardzo szybki i zwinny- dlatego był świetnym obrońcą. W pewnych kwestiach był nawet lepszy od Sekiego i Arashiego. Niestety był indywidualistą- zmusić go do podania piłki było cudem. Uważał, że w pojedynkę gra lepiej. Ciekawe, w jaki sposób Chloe zamierza go zmusić do gry zespołowej? Właśnie na niego machała. Zdziwił się, ale podszedł. Ranmaru zdawał się być mocno zdenerwowany. Cóż… Trenerka miała specyficzny sposób wykładania swoich racji.

- Od dziś ćwiczycie razem. Macie, w razie rozgrzewki, współpracować z sobą.

- Dlaczego? Zwykle trenuję z Takumim.

- Ale od dziś trenujesz z Ranmaru.

- Wybacz senpai, ale tłumaczyłem właśnie Chloe, że wolę trenować sam.

- A ja ci mówiłam, że nie zamierzam słuchać tych bredni. Sam nigdy nie staniesz się lepszy.

- Ja już jestem najlepszy w tym, co robię.

Uśmiechnęła się i Ryuuji wiedział, że tylko czekała na te słowa.

- Więc uważasz, że jesteś najlepszy?

- Tak.

- W takim razie zróbmy mały zakład. Jeśli będziesz w stanie ominąć swojego kapitana- wtedy będziesz mógł robić, co ci się tylko spodoba. Jasne?

Skinął głową. Za to Ryuuji miał ochotę ją zamordować. Nie lubił walczyć przeciwko swoim. Chloe spojrzała na niego z jakimś dziwnym ogniem w oczach.

- Musisz dać z siebie WSZYSTKO. Czy to jasne?

Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to przytaknąć. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, od razu zwracając na siebie uwagę reszty drużyny. Nie lubił tego, nie znosił! Wszyscy się na nich gapili. Podał piłkę Ranmaru.

- Zacznij.

Był naprawdę szybki, ale i tak dla niego za wolny. Bez problemu zagrodził mu drogę. Przez pewien czas biegali dookoła siebie, co chwila zabierając sobie piłkę. Chłopak robił wiele, by go wyminąć- piłka, która wracała do właściciela, wykop zza pleców, szybkie zwody. Ale i tak za wolno. Ryuuji w końcu zdenerwował się, odebrał mu piłkę i bez większych problemów wyminął go, by strzelić gola. Jak należało się spodziewać- chłopak splunął i skrzywił się.

- Może w końcu zrozumiesz, że masz w sobie zbyt wiele pewności i buty.

Chloe stała już obok nich i podawała im butelki z wodą.

- Ranmaru, możesz się stać naprawdę dobrym zawodnikiem. Masz do tego odpowiednie predyspozycje fizyczne i zdolności. Ale sam nie zajedziesz daleko. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś lepszy od ciebie. I wbij to sobie do głowy. Jeśli nie- wtedy porozmawiamy w inny sposób.

W ostatnim zdaniu przebrzmiewała stal i lód. Nawet on zatrząsł się pod wpływem lodowatej strużki, która nagle spłynęła mu po kręgosłupie- a nie był w tym sam. Ranmaru wymruczał coś pod nosem, że postara się i na tym był koniec. Jednakże nikt nie spodziewał się nawet tyle. Trening skończył się i wszyscy poszli pod prysznice. On, jak zwykle, kręcił się jeszcze po boisku. Nie lubił, gdy wszyscy patrzyli z obrzydzeniem na jego bliznę. Przejechał palcem po koszulce w miejscach, gdzie powinna być. Przypomniało mu się, jak ją otrzymał. Mieli z Sunako po dwanaście lat i wracali właśnie ze szkoły. W tym czasie jeszcze w miarę się dogadywali. Nagle zza rogu wypadł wściekły pies. Później dowiedzieli się, że jego właściciel często go bił, prawie nie karmił i nie dawał wody. W pewnym momencie pies przegryzł sznur i uciekł. Jakieś dzieciaki siedzące na murku obrzucały go kamieniami. Psa ogarnęła wściekłość i gdy ich zauważył wziął ich za zagrożenie. Rzucił się na Sunako i próbował ją ugryźć. Zaczął go okładać torbą i ciągnąć za ogon. Jego siostra strasznie płakała- podrapał jej ramiona, choć nie pozostawiło to żadnego śladu. W pewnym momencie musiał za mocno pociągnąć za ogon, bo pies rzucił się na niego. Jego największym błędem było to, że po treningu nie założył mundurka i szedł w zwykłym podkoszulku. Pies zatopił zęby w okolicach prawego obojczyka i mocno pociągnął u lewemu biodru. Sunako krzyczała tak głośno, że pojawili się jacyś dorośli i odciągnęli psa. Zawołali od razu karetkę i przewieziono go do szpitala. Zaszczepiono na wszelkie możliwe wirusy i próbowano go skleić. Na szczęście pies nie dogryzł się do żadnych organów. Udało im się zszyć bok, bo był mniej poharatany- pies przesuwając zęby w pewnym momencie puścił spód. Ale nic nie mogli poradzić na to, co miał na piersi- skóra była tak postrzępiona, że nie było możliwości zaszycia tego. Owinięto go więc w bandaże i poinformowano mamę, że nic mu się nie stanie, ale zostanie brzydka blizna i jeśli chce, to mogą jej polecić dobrego chirurga plastycznego. Ale ich nie było na to stać. Więc miał bliznę głęboką na dobry centymetr, szeroką na dwa palce aż od prawego obojczyka do lewego biodra. Miała kolor zaschniętej krwi, co dodatkowo odrzucało. Jeden jedyny raz poszedł na plażę z siostrami. Nie mógł znieść tego wytykania palcami. Poczekał, aż większość chłopaków poszła i dopiero wtedy wszedł pod prysznic. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie tych, którzy zostali, ale było ich niewielu.

- A ty dalej taki pruderyjny?

Seki stał przy swojej szafce i zakładał spodnie. Nishio czekał na niego tuż obok.

- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

- O twoją bliznę. Chowasz ją, jak coś wstydliwego. Nie jest ona piękna, ale to nie powód, żebyś prawie, jak panienka przemykał bokiem.

- Nie robię tak.

- Właśnie, że robisz. I to wkurza.

- A wiesz, jak bardzo wkurza, jak ludzie patrzą na ciebie z obrzydzeniem? I w koszulce muszę to znosić.

Trzasnął szafką i szybko się ubrał.

- Dalej jednak uważam, że jesteś na swoim punkcie przeczulony.

Zbliżył się do Sekiego i złapał go za brodę. Był wściekły.

- Z twoją przystojną twarzą nie masz się co martwić. Na ciebie nie patrzą z obrzydzeniem, czy strachem. W dodatku możesz spokojnie pójść nad wodę wiedząc, że matki nie będą mówiły do swoich dzieci, żeby nie patrzyły na tego pana z blizną, bo to pewnie jakiś bandyta. Nie masz twarzy, która nawet w przypływie zakłopotania rzuca mordercze spojrzenia, więc nie możesz mnie zrozumieć. Powiedz mi tak szczerze, Seki. Ile razy widząc moją twarz przeraziłeś się, albo pomyślałeś, jak bardzo jestem brzydki? No, ale szczerze.

Wił się, jak piskorz, ale Ryuuji mocno go trzymał. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

- Kilka razy! Głównie w pierwszej klasie, choć dalej potrafisz mnie wystraszyć! A na pewno teraz się ciebie boję, więc mnie puść!

Odszedł dwa kroki do tyłu i zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Widzisz? Znamy się dwa lata, nigdy nie dałem ci powodu do obawiania się mnie, a mimo to się boisz. Więc pomyśl sobie, co myślą inni, którzy nie znają mnie zbyt dobrze.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie możesz się tak zachowywać.

- Tak? W takim razie umówmy się w ten sposób- pójdziemy sobie na basen. Może kiedy zobaczysz, jak ludzie na mnie reagują, wtedy zrozumiesz. Zgoda?

- Dlaczego?

- Bo przecież tak bardzo starasz się mnie zrozumieć.

- Ale ty nigdy nie chciałeś dać się zrozumieć. Wykręcałeś się od pytań, jak tylko mogłeś.

- Bo po co? Ale ostatnio mam niewiele cierpliwości. Więc pytaj o co chcesz, a dostaniesz odpowiedź. Taka jednodniowa taryfa ulgowa.

Miał dość. Serdecznie dość wszystkiego. Wychodząc natknęli się na Chloe.

- Kanou, chciałam się spytać…

- Nie teraz. Daj mi spokój.

Poszedł wściekły do szkoły nie widząc zdziwionej miny dziewczyny. Za to zostali z nią Seki i Nishio tłumacząc, że wpadł w jakiś dziwny nastrój. Sam nie wiedział, co go ugryzło. Chyba ogólnie coś w nim pękło. Może za dużo myślał na temat Kubo, Chloe, samego siebie? Albo przeczucie, że matematyk nie będzie siedział cicho i tak czy owak rozgada, że wygrał olimpiadę? A może po prostu chce się komuś wygadać tak, żeby go zrozumiał. Usiadł w ławce i aż jęknął na widok wchodzącego razem z nauczycielem dyrektora Kiyomasę. Wszyscy wstali i czekali, aż dyrektor przemówi. „Ale będzie szopka… A myślałem, że na kilku słowach się skończy. Szlag by to trafił!". Dyrektor odchrząknął i zaczął mówić.

- Jestem tu dziś z powodu, który niezmiernie mnie raduje. Wczoraj odbyła się Olimpiada Matematyczna organizowana przez Uniwersytet Tokijski, w którym wzięły udział wszystkie japońskie szkoły. Mam przyjemność oznajmić, że okręg Shizuoka wypadł najlepiej zajmując pierwsze i dwa drugie miejsca. Pierwsze miejsce przypadło naszej szkole- pomruk zadowolenia, ktoś krzyknął: „Hurra!"- Także się cieszę i pragnę podziękować w obecności wszystkich panu Kanou Ryuujiemu, który zdobył dla nas pierwsze miejsce.

Wszystkie głowy, jak na komendę, obróciły się w jego stronę, a on miał wielką ochotę, by chwycić torbę i po prostu wyjść. Jednak nie mógł. Za to stał i uparcie wpatrywał się w blat ławki starając się opanować rumieniec. Od momentu poznania Chloe zdecydowanie za często go miał.

- Również na gali z okazji zbliżającego się festynu chciałbym przy całej szkole wręczyć podziękowanie…

- NIE!

Złapał się za usta, kiedy doszło do niego, że to powiedział na głos.

- Słucham?

Dyrektor mrugał zdziwiony, matematyk wykonywał za jego plecami jakieś dziwne sygnały, ale on miał dość.

- Nie chcę żadnych podziękowań. Zrobiłem to dla siebie, nie dla szkoły i nie chcę żadnej szopki.

Dyrektor jedynie spojrzał uważnie w jego oczy, po czym się uśmiechnął.

- W takim razie niech będą tylko moje podziękowania. Zrobiłeś to dla siebie, ale też dla szkoły. Nie będę więcej przeszkadzał. Do widzenia.

Wszyscy się ukłonili, a gdy tylko wyszedł matematyk zaczął robić wykład o tym, że nie należy tak się zachowywać w stosunku do dyrektora. Wstał, założył torbę na ramię, szybko podszedł do dyrektora i z miną mordercy wydukał:

- Źle się czuję.

- Źle się czuję?

Był przerażony, jak należało przypuszczać.

- Tak. Mogę iść do pielęgniarki?

- T…T…Ta…ak.

Do pielęgniarki zwykle nikt nie chodził- miała ponad pięćdziesiąt lat i usposobienie równie słodkie, co Chloe, jako trenerka. Z tym, że miała rozmiary armaty okrętowej. Zapukał i wszedł bez zaproszenia. Już otwierała usta, by wygłosić tyradę, ale zgromił ją wzrokiem i poprosił o coś na ból głowy. Bez słowa mu podała, wypił i poszedł na dach, gdzie o tej porze nikogo nie było. Oparł się o siatkę i pozwolił swobodnie błądzić myślom. Za dużo stresu, zdecydowanie za dużo. Na olimpiadzie wmawiał sobie, że jest spokojny, ale zaczął się stresować gdy tylko pomyślał o nagrodzie i o tym, że mógłby kupić Mizuki wspaniały aparat, Sunako perfumy, które się jej tak podobały, ale były za drogie, Suzu serię mang o młodej czarownicy, która liczyła ponad trzydzieści tomów… I mógłby kupić coś dla Chloe, jakiś drobiazg. Tak się zestresował, że skończył wszystko znacznie szybciej, niż chciał i w dodatku nie był do końca pewien, czy dobrze rozwiązał zadania. Po chwili przed oczy wypłynęła mu twarz Kubo i znów się zdenerwował- bo nie mógł wymyślić taktyki, która położyłaby Kakegawę. Po kilku minutach był już spokojny, a wtedy na dach weszli Seki z Nishio.

- A wy tu co robicie?

- Pomyśleliśmy, że skoro pierwszy raz w życiu zwiewasz z zajęć, to nie możesz tego robić sam.

- Co się ugryzło?

- A co was to obchodzi?

- Hmmm… Jeszcze jakieś pół godziny temu wspominałeś coś o taryfie ulgowej. Coś o tym, że odpowiesz na każde nasze pytanie.

Zaklął. Ale trudno- obiecał.

- Nie wiem co mnie ugryzło. Może to kwestia tej durnej olimpiady i robienie ze mnie bohatera. A może kwestia Kubo i Kakegawy. Ciężko powiedzieć.

- Czyli będziesz odpowiadał szczerze? Super- ucieszyli się i już wiedział, że czeka go długi wywiad.

- Dlaczego aż tak zależy ci na pokonaniu Kubo i Kakegawy? Kwestia ambicji?

- Tak. Chcę poznać swoje możliwości i przekonać się czy ci, którzy mówią, że jest lepszy mają rację.

- A nie chodzi o Minako?

- Nie.

- Nie podoba ci się już?

- Tak po prawdzie, to chyba nigdy mi się nie podobała. Raczej podobało mi się to, że mnie zauważyła. Co chyba brzmi okropnie.

- Ale Chloe kochasz.

To nie było pytanie, ale czuł, że chcą odpowiedzi.

- T… Tak. Nie wiem dlaczego. Jest okropna, złośliwa, wredna, upierdliwa. Ma jadowity język i stalowe spojrzenie, nic w niej z ciepła. Kiedy się uśmiecha, to tylko złośliwie. Bije, szturcha i wysługuje się mną cały czas! Kompletne przeciwieństwo kobiety, jaką sobie wyobrażałem, jako swój ideał.

Zaczęli się śmiać.

- Ale przyznaj się- masz brudne myśli, prawda?

Zaczerwienił się po koniuszki uszu, ale potaknął, co tylko spowodowało, że zaczęli się pokładać.

- Nie śmiesz nas to, że masz te myśli- Seki ścierał łzy z policzków- Tylko, że masz taką diablo winną minę.

- To całkowicie normalne. My to przechodzimy od kilku lat.

- Nie pocieszajcie mnie.

- Dobra, idziemy dalej z pytaniami. Skąd ta blizna?

Opowiedział im o incydencie z psem.

- Dobrze postąpiłeś- Nishio zamyślił się- Moja siostra to idiotka, ale też chciałbym zrobić wszystko, by ją uratować. Zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji. Nie powinieneś chować się z tą blizną. W pewien sposób powinieneś być z niej dumny.

- Nishio… Jak już mówiłem moja twarz wystarczy, by odstraszyć większość osób. A nawet jeśli znajdzie się jakaś odważna, to odstraszy ją moje ciało. Nawet jeśli powiem jej to, co wam, to jeśli ze mną zostanie to nie dlatego, że mnie kocha, ale dlatego, że będzie jej mnie żal. Minako była ze mną, bo było jej mnie żal i lubiła się popisywać moją wątpliwą popularnością. Wiecie, jak bardzo duma boli, kiedy dowiadujesz się, że dziewczyna, z którą jesteś jest z tobą z powodu litości?

Wciąż w jego głosie pobrzmiewała gorycz.

- Wiem- Seki odezwał się niespodziewanie- Jedyna dziewczyna, którą naprawdę kochałem powiedziała mi, że jest ze mną tylko dlatego, że bez dziewczyny jestem żałosny. A ja oddałem jej całe swoje serce. Więc wiem, jak bardzo to boli. I przepraszam, że na ciebie naskoczyłem.

- Należało mi się. Choć przesadziłeś. Chyba pierwszy raz miałem ochotę ci przyłożyć. Mimo to, miło, że się przyznałeś, że się mnie boisz. Nie lubię, jak mnie i siebie oszukujecie, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Spojrzeli na niego tak, jakby powiedział, że wolałby układać bukiety, niż grać w piłkę.

- To z twojej strony nie widzisz nas, jako przyjaciół? Bo nam się wydawało, że się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Jesteś czasami straszny, ale najczęściej nieporadny i nieco samotny. Mimo to lubimy z tobą rozmawiać, czy też prowadzić monologi. W pewien sposób jesteś zabawny. Choć dziś po raz pierwszy przeraziłem się ciebie naprawdę.

Zaczął się śmiać.

- Mam pomysł- wiedział, że oczy mu się zapaliły, jak dwie świeczki- Co wy na to, żeby faktycznie zwiać z lekcji i pójść na ten basen?

Odwzajemnili mu się takim samym spojrzeniem.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Chloe siedziała naburmuszona przed swoją kanciapą. Nie dość, że się dowiedziała, że Kanou, Nishio i Seki zwiali z lekcji, to w dodatku nie przyszli na popołudniowy trening. A miał jej pomóc w zakupach. Próbowała dzwonić na komórkę, ale miał wyłączoną. Spojrzała na boisko- właśnie reprezentacja grała z drugim zespołem. Robili pełno błędów- zwłaszcza Ranmaru. Chłopak był diabelnie zdolny, podejrzewała, że nawet bardziej niż Matsushita, ale był cholernym indywidualistą. Za to pozytywna była przemiana Kitagawy- grał pewnie, nie bał się wychodzić po piłkę. A gdy przypadkiem Takumi omal na niego nie wpadł ładnie się uchylił. Musi z nim porozmawiać i wytłumaczyć mu, dlaczego przeszedł aż taką ciężką szkołę życia. Widziała, jak poniewierają go bokserzy… Gdyby nie było to konieczne, to powiedziałaby im kilka słów do słuchu. Ale nie mogła.

- Dobra! Koniec meczu! Zespół pierwszy i drugi odpoczywają, na boisko wchodzi trzeci i czwarty. W połowie macie się zmienić. W tym czasie pierwsze dwa zespoły mają mieć zwyczajną rozgrzewkę.

- Chloe!- Ranmaru podbiegł do niej- Nie ma Kanou. Z kim mam trenować?

Zacisnęła zęby. Cała trójka będzie zawieszona! Już ona o to zadba!

- Z Takumim. I masz z nim współpracować, nie rywalizować- nabrała powietrza- Kitagawa! Do mnie!

Chłopak spojrzał niepewnie, ale przyszedł.

- Widzę, że lepiej ci idzie.

- Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić niczego gorszego niż to, co mi zapewniłaś.

- Musiałam- zaczął się odgryzać, to dobrze- Dzięki temu grasz pewnie i na takim poziomie, na jakim bym chciała. Przynajmniej na razie. Spokojnie, nie będzie już bokserów. Mam różne pomysły i nie wszystkie opierają się na przemocy.

Odesłała go do ćwiczeń i usiadła na murku przyglądając się grze trzeciego i czwartego składu. Gdyby ich porównywać z reprezentacją mocno by na tym ucierpieli. Ale w słabszych szkołach niewątpliwie przyjętoby ich z otwartymi ramionami. Poszła zobaczyć, co porabiają dziewczyny. Znalazła je za szatnią, gdzie chłopcy mieli umywalki- prały ich rzeczy.

- Jak wam idzie?

- Można się do tego przyzwyczaić- Yuiko uśmiechnęła się- Dziadek dziękuje za te pyszności, które nam dałaś na weekend. Naprawdę mu smakują twoje wypieki.

- Cieszę się. Bardzo mi pomógł.

- Ale dyrektor jest taki… przerażający- Mako-chan nic się nie zmieniła. Wciąż po cichu wykonywała swoją pracę i starała się nie rzucać w oczy.

- Dla ciebie wszyscy są przerażający. Odezwałaś się chociaż do któregoś z chłopaków przez ten miesiąc?

- Trochę… Do Matsushity, bo jesteśmy w tej samej klasie. Do Sekiego-senpaia bo potrzebowałam pomocy w przeniesieniu ciężkiego kosza. Do Kanou-senpaia bo pomógł mi w ściągnięciu kosza z szafek. Było dla mnie za wysoko.

- Hmmm… Do trzech. Całkiem nieźle. Wychodzi jeden na półtora tygodnia.

Biedaczka zaczerwieniła się, ale nic nie powiedziała. Dużo mówiła jedynie w obecności Mizuki. Przychodziły czasem do cukierni i siadały przy herbacie pytlując w najlepsze. Myśl o Mizuki przypomniała Chloe o jej wiarołomnym bracie i zdenerwowała się. Obróciła się na pięcie i już szła w stronę boiska. Nie mogła słyszeć słów Makoto:

- O co zakład, że właśnie pomyślała o Kanou-senpaiu? Tyko wtedy ma taką złą minę.

- Nie przyjmuję zakładu, bo bym przegrała.

Posłała chłopców do domu i zastanowiła się, jak by tu rozwiązać sprawę. Odpowiedź nasunęła się od razu i aż się roześmiała. Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadła! Zadzwoniła do Yoshiharu.

- Potrzebuję wielbłąda.

- Też cię miło słyszeć. Na dziś?

- Tak. Miał iść Kanou, ale jego pamięć…

- Rozumiem. Mam dziś randkę z Minako, ale myślę, że mogę to przełożyć.

- To nam zajmie dosłownie godzinkę. Możecie się umówić na mieście? Bo tam się właśnie wybieram.

- A jak wrócisz?

- Na piękne oczy.

- Niebezpieczne.

- Dam radę.

- Będę za godzinę u ciebie. Kocham cię, wiesz?

- Wiem, aż za dobrze.

- Nieprawda.

Rozłączyła się i była radosna- spędzi trochę czasu z Yoshiharu. I pozna tą jego Minako. Lepiej dla niej żeby była dla niego dobra. Inaczej dowie się, dlaczego Chloe ma taką opinię, jaką ma. I dlaczego radziła sobie nawet z najbardziej krnąbrnymi zawodnikami. Spokojnie doszła do domu, przebrała się i nie chciała się przed sobą przyznać, że cały czas miała nadzieję, że ten idiota, Ryuuji, przypomni sobie, że obiecał jej pomóc. Wzięła walizkę, którą niedawno kupiła. Była na kółkach i dosyć pojemna. Wrzuci do niej mąkę, cukier i  
cukier-puder. Puszki, słoiki i butelki włoży do dużego plecaka, który zwykle zabierała w góry. Założyła dżinsy, fioletowy podkoszulek, na to zieloną kurtkę ze strechtu. Zamknęła dokładnie drzwi i kratę. Po kilku minutach pojawił się Yoshiharu, razem z Atsushim i jakimś mocno zbudowanym chłopakiem o dość ciemnej karnacji. Za to wszyscy byli mocno pachnący perfumami, ubrani elegancko, a Atsushi nawet się uczesał.

- Cóż… Wszystkie dziewczyny będą mi zazdrościć- uśmiechnęli się, ale zaraz im miny zrzedły- że jestem na spacerze z żywą perfumerią. Miejcie nadzieję, że to wywietrzeje.

- Jak zwykle uprzejma do granic możliwości. Będziesz miała o dwóch więcej tragarzy, a jeszcze narzekasz. To jest Otsuka- chłopak patrzył się na nią maślanymi oczami. Nie znosiła tego. Pstryknęła mu przed oczami.

- Dziewczyny nie widziałeś, że się ślinisz? Poza tym chyba idziesz na randkę, więc nie wypada tak się gapić na inne.

Od razu otrzeźwiał.

- Kubo, mówiłeś, żeby się na nią nie gapić, mimo to nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Ale, niestety, również mówiłeś o jej jęzorze. To całkowicie prawda.

- Poza tym nie miałbyś u mnie szans. Nie lubię facetów, którzy na mój widok od razu padają na kolana.

- Nie- Yoshiharu uśmiechnął się złośliwie- Woli wysokich, milczących i męskich o krótkiej pamięci.

Czuła, że czerwienieje.

- Ty ośle! Ja w ogóle nie lubię mężczyzn! A tych z krótką pamięcią najbardziej!

Jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało ją, że pokładali się ze śmiechu razem z Atsushim. Otsuka patrzył zdezorientowany, po czym uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Ale ja jestem wysoki, milczący, męski i zdecydowanie mam krótką pamięć.

Teraz dołączyła do przyjaciół. Chłopak nic nie rozumiał. Poklepała go po ramieniu.

- Jesteś beznadziejnie słodki.

Od razu się rozpłynął. W czterdzieści minut byli w centrum. Chodzili za nią od sklepu do sklepu i Atsushi z Otsuką wytrzeszczali oczy na widok tego, co i w jakich ilościach kupuje. Yoshiharu był przyzwyczajony- nie raz pomagał jej w tego typu gigantycznych zakupach. Cieszyła się, że jak na razie nie musi dźwigać tego ciężaru. Ale czeka ją ciężka droga powrotna. Westchnęła i zauważyła, że chłopcy poprawiają swój wygląd. Yoshiharu położył na chwilę plecak i walizkę rzucając krótkie: „Zaraz wrócimy". Faktycznie wrócili po chwili, a z nimi były śliczne trzy dziewczyny.


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Yoshiharu cały czas śmiał się z Chloe- była autentycznie wściekła na Kanou, że zapomniał. Z drugiej strony, jeśli miała dźwigać ten ciężar sama, to jej nie zazdrościł. Nie wierzył jej, że będzie robić sztuczkę z oczami- zbyt wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, że potencjalny pomocnik pomyśli sobie za dużo. Chloe właśnie coś mruczała pod nosem, że drożdże może kupić niedaleko cukierni, gdy w tłumie mignęła mu sylwetka Minako i jej długie włosy. Szybko postawił rzeczy i pobiegli. Minako obejrzała się na niego, a tuż przed nią stali Tanaka, Hiramatsu, Shiraishi i jeszcze jakichś trzech gości. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

- Spóźniłeś się godzinę, więc spędziłyśmy czas z nimi.

Kamiya i Otsuka podali dłonie dziewczętom, które przyprowadziła Minako. Kamiya od razu się spiął i zaczął gadać głupoty, za to chłopcy uciekli bardzo szybko.

- Co tu się działo?

- Podrywali nas podając się za waszą trójkę.

Zaśmiała się perliście i patrzył na nią. Była naprawdę cudowna. Kobieca, elegancka, z delikatnymi rysami twarzy. Spokojna, radosna i nieco tajemnicza. W przeciwieństwie do tej diablicy, Chloe. Co mu przypomniało, że zostawili ją z całym bagażem.

- Minako, pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłem o Chloe?

- Jak mogłabym nie pamiętać?- lekko zmarszczyła nos w niezadowoleniu- Od dwóch miesięcy o niczym innym nie mówisz. W dodatku jak dowiedziałeś się o jej „śmierci", to przez miesiąc nie można było się z tobą skontaktować. A od kiedy zmartwychwstała też o niczym innym nie gadasz.

- Więc ona jest tutaj. W sumie z jej powodu się spóźniliśmy. Kapitan jej drużyny miał jej pomóc, ale zapomniał i nie przyszedł, więc mnie poprosiła o pomoc. Chciałbym cię przedstawić. To dla mnie najważniejsza osoba i chcę, by cię zaakceptowała. I jeszcze jedno… Chloe ma… specyficzny sposób prowadzenia rozmowy i reagowania na ładne dziewczyny. Co nie zmienia faktu, że chciałbym, żebyś się nie denerwowała, jeśli palnie coś głupiego, a ma do tego wybitny talent.

Skinęła głową, ale i tak nie przygotował jej na to, co się zdarzy. Na jej widok Chloe wstała z walizki i podeszła do niej, patrząc jej z bliska w oczy. Minako była speszona i to bardzo. Po chwili jednak Chloe uśmiechnęła się radośnie i złapała ją za policzki.

- Jaka śliczna! Cudowna! Delikatna skóra, łagodne oczy, pięknie wykrojone usta! Dawno takiej ślicznotki nie widziałam! Gdzieś ty się uchowała, że cię nigdy nie widziałam? A, prawda. Byłam poza krajem- podskoczyła do obu pozostałych dziewczyn w podobny sposób wprowadzając je w konsternację. On za to odetchnął. Zaakceptowała Minako, a na tym najbardziej mu zależało.

- Mmm… Kubo wspominał, że jesteś trenerką. Jaki klub trenujesz?

- W tej chwili? Największą bandę idiotów pod słońcem. A dokładniej…

- Chloe, może jednak pomożemy ci się z tym zabrać chociaż na pociąg?

- Zgłupiałeś do reszty? Zajmij się swoją dziewczyną. I nie przerywaj mi, kiedy mówię. Ja zaraz znajdę tragarza.

Udawała, że wpatruje się w tłum, ale nagle widocznie coś zauważyła, bo aż cała poczerwieniała. Ze złości. Zacisnęła pięści i szczęki. Włosy, złapane w koński ogon, nastroszyły się, jak u kota ogon. Spojrzał w tym samym kierunku i zauważył Kanou, jak szedł w towarzystwie jeszcze dwu chłopaków z Fujity East. Chyba Seki i Nishio, jeśli się nie mylił. Szli całkiem niedaleko. Chloe nabrała powietrza, a Yoshiharu zrozumiał, co się zaraz stanie. Szybko zaczął mówić do Minako.

- Zatkaj uszy!

- Co?

Ale Chloe już użyła swojego potężnego głosu. Normalny człowiek zdziwiłby się, że z tak niewielkiej osóbki może wyjść takie ryknięcie, ale byli zbyt ogłuszeni, by się nad tym zastanawiać.

- KANOU RYUUJI!!! TY I TA TWOJA CHOLERNIE KRÓTKA PAMIĘĆ!!!

Zauważył, że Minako jakoś dziwnie się spięła. Za to Kanou spojrzał na nią, na walizki i palnął się w czoło. Chloe zaś już szła zdecydowanym krokiem w jego stronę i złapała go za ucho, choć musiała stawać na palcach. Mocno pociągnęła w dół, więc zgiął się prawie w pół.

- Obiecałeś! Wczoraj obiecałeś, że pójdziesz nosić ze mną te cholerne zakupy, a ja musiałam zrobić z siebie idiotkę i prosić Yoshiharu, który w tym czasie miał randkę!

- Chloe! Ogłuszysz mnie! Nie wrzeszcz mi do ucha.

Ciągnęła go w ich stronę. Chłopacy szli za swoim złożonym w pół kapitanem i zwijali się do podobnej postawy, z tym, że ze śmiechu. Bo widok faktycznie był komiczny. Kanou, który znany był ze swojej powagi dał się prowadzić za ucho małej dziewczynie, która w międzyczasie okrzyczała go równo i wyzwała od najgorszych.

- Następnym razem, jak coś zapomnisz, to będziesz miał takie uszy, że będę ci na nich supełki zawiązywać!

- Puścisz mnie już?

- Nie!

- To jak w takiej pozycji mam zanieść te twoje cholerne torby?

Po namyśle puściła, ale stała w pozycji bojowej- głowa lekko pochylona, ręce oparte na biodrach, lewa noga wysunięta nieco do przodu i szybko uderzająca o podłoże. Kanou, mocno zaczerwieniony, stał się znów spokojny i kpiącym spojrzeniem obrzucił Sekiego i Nishio, którzy wciąż wyli z uciechy.

- Następnym razem po prostu zadzwoń.

- Masz wyłączony telefon! W dodatku nie przyszliście na trening, a nie macie żadnego poważnego wytłumaczenia!

- Kiedy…

- Zawieszeni! Na tydzień! I cieszcie się, że tylko tak mało!

- Ależ Chloe…!

Cała trójka zaczęła mówić, ale Yoshiharu wiedział, że sprawa jest z góry przesądzona.

- NIE!

Zmierzyła ich stalowym spojrzeniem i umilkła. Kanou odezwał się pierwszy.

- Skoro chcesz, by ci z Nishisan poturbowali biednego Koyanagiego, lub innego pierwszaka… To będzie twój problem, nie mój.

Gdy Chloe się odezwała, Yoshiharu był zszokowany.

- Dobrze. Odwołuję zawieszenie. Ale tylko ze względu na rozgrywki! Za to każdy z was zrobi jutro dodatkowe sto okrążeń!

Jęknęli i próbowali się targować, ale tym razem była nieugięta. Trzepnęła Kanou przez głowę.

- W ogóle przywitalibyście się, chamy, z nimi. Jaką reprezentacją Fujity East jesteście?

- Yo.

- Yo, Kanou. Macie prawdziwe szczęście, że jeszcze nie jesteście oskalpowani. Chloe jest dziś w bojowym nastroju.

Chłopak jedynie uśmiechnął się przelotnie i złośliwie. Spojrzał na Minako i skłonił głowę.

- Kitahara-senpai.

- Kanou, co u ciebie?

- W porządku. Senpai poszła na kierunek, który ją interesował?

Porozmawiali chwilkę, a w tym czasie Chloe wyżywała się na pozostałych dwóch chłopakach. Dopiero gdy nieco ochrypła zwróciła się do niego.

- Yoshiharu, bardzo ci dziękuję za pomoc. Naprawdę.

Wiedział o co chodzi. Dziękowała nie tylko za noszenie tych rzeczy, ale też za to, że nie skomentował jej uległości względem kapitana Fujity.

- Będziemy się zbierać. Wielbłądy- zwróciła się do chłopców- Podzielcie się jakoś garbami i idziemy. Trzymajcie się i miłej zabawy!

- Chloe, to jest ciężkie.

- Oczywiście, ty ośle. Mówiłam ci, że jest tam z dwadzieścia kilo mąki. Oczywiście mówiłam ci to wczoraj, o czym zdążyłeś zapomnieć.

- Długo jeszcze będziesz mi to wypominać?

- Pewnie tak. Pospieszcie się, bo pójdę bez was.

- To my to zostawimy na środku ulicy.

- Żartujesz?

- Nie.

Przez chwilę myślała wciąż idąc przed siebie.

- Dobra, troszkę zwolnię. Ale to dlatego, że mnie nogi bolą!

- Oczywiście. Nie śmiałbym sugerować czegoś innego.

Dostał przez głowę, Chloe coś odpowiedziała, ale oni już tego nie usłyszeli. Yoshiharu zaśmiał się wesoło i zwrócił się Atsushiego:

- Jak myślisz, kto rządzi w Fujicie East? Trenerka czy kapitan?

Ten tylko się roześmiał, nagle przeszło mu napięcie i spokojnie zaczął rozmawiać ze swoją partnerką. Yoshiharu spojrzał na Minako, która była nieco nachmurzona.

- Co myślisz o mojej Chloe?

- Że używa zdecydowanie za wielu przekleństw.

- Efekt wychowywania się w towarzystwie chłopaków- zaśmiał się.

- Poza tym jest energiczna, pełna werwy i śmiechu. No i umie sobie ustawić ludzi. Kanou, którego znałam, prędzej by zabił, niż dał się prowadzić za ucho. Ma posłuch wśród swoich ludzi. I- dodała z lekką niechęcią- mimo tych luźnych, męskich strojów jest prawdziwą pięknością. Choć jest dziwna. Są w niej dwie rzeczy, które mi nie pasują. Z jednej strony jakaś niestałość, jakby sama nie wiedziała, co gdzie zrobić. A od kiedy pojawili się chłopcy stała się jakaś… miękka. Mimo, że cały czas krzyczała.

Jako dziewczyna musiała zauważyć, że Chloe ma słabość do Kanou. Ciekawe, czy podejrzewała, że to zainteresowanie obustronne. Przytulił ją do siebie i chłonął jej zapach i cieszył się, że Minako nie odwróciła się od Chloe.

- Mmm… Yoshiharu? Jesteśmy na ulicy. Możemy iść gdzie indziej?

Poszli do kawiarni zostawiając Kamiyę i Otsukę samych z dziewczynami. Zaśmiewali się z wpadki ich wspólnego znajomego, który w taksówce nabijał się z imienia swojego kolegi nie zwracając uwagi na to, że właśnie tak na imię ma taksówkarz. Podzielili się różnymi podobnymi sytuacjami.

- Kiedy byliśmy mniejsi, razem z Chloe byliśmy strasznymi łobuzami. Przemalowaliśmy psa sąsiada na różowo, podwiewaliśmy licealistkom spódnice, kiedy flirtowały z chłopakami… Ale mieliśmy też kiepskie incydenty. Kiedyś na przykład posmarowaliśmy uliczkę olejem. Mieszkał na niej taki chłopak, którego nie znosiliśmy. Nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę, że nie tylko on tam mieszał. Jego mama złamała nogę. Innym razem Chloe wpadła do wody nad kanałem, bo za mocno ją popchnąłem. Ona nie potrafi pływać i prawie się utopiła, dopóki jakiś rybak nie rzucił się na pomoc.

- Nie umie pływać? W dzisiejszych czasach to rzadkość.

- Ale ona nie umie i jakoś nigdy nie pałała chęcią, by się tego nauczyć, choć jej proponowałem. Za to oboje uwielbiamy gorące źródła

- Kubo- była z jakiegoś powodu nieco zła- Ciągle tylko mówisz: „Chloe to…Chloe tamto… Z Chloe…". To trochę irytuje, wiesz? Jeśli aż tak bardzo ją kochasz, to czemu z nią nie jesteś?

- Znamy się zbyt dobrze. Poza tym… Ona ma już zajęte serce. I to, jak sądzę, na zawsze.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

- Ma to po swoich rodzicach. Oni byli typem łabędzi. Czyli jedna wielka miłość na całe życie.

- A ty?

- Ja? Pewnie też jestem łabędziem.

„Zwłaszcza, że moje życie może nie potrwać zbyt długo, bym znalazł kogoś innego".


	31. Chapter 31

31.

Mizuki obudziła się w zdecydowanie złym humorze. Masaru zaczął ją denerwować- kontrolował ją nieustannie. Co robi, z kim, gdzie, jak długo, kiedy wróci… A zaczęło się naprawdę sympatycznie. Widocznie nie ma szczęścia do mężczyzn, pewnie ma to po Sunako. Choć jej starsza siostra ostatnio zajmowała się jedynie nauką, bądź pracą w cukierni. Może ten pech po prostu na nią przeszedł. Zeszła na śniadanie i znalazła Sunako zajadającą się bułkami, które popijała zupą.

- Kto dziś rano był po bułki? Miał iść Ryuuji.

- Stwierdził, że podpadł Chloe i woli się na jakiś czas nie pokazywać jej na oczy. I chyba miał rację. Wystarczyło, że przelotem o nim wspomniałam, a Chloe niemal zagniotła ciasto na śmierć. Mruczała coś pod nosem o robieniu z siebie idiotki.

Pocieszające, że jej bratu nie szło zbyt dobrze. Przynajmniej nie jest sama. Wyciągnęła aparat i pstryknęła kilka zdjęć siostrze, gdy zmywała naczynia. Wolała robić zdjęcia z zaskoczenia, niż pozowane. Sunako znacznie lepiej wyglądała bez makijażu i ułożonych włosów. Niestety, jakość zdjęć była kiepska. Za dwa dni miała mieć urodziny, ale wiedziała, że mamie nie uda się kupić jej wymarzonego sprzętu. Dwieście dolarów piechotą nie chodzi. Jej mama zarabia ledwie tyle na miesiąc. Śnił jej się mały aparat- Canon Ixus 950 IS. Lekki, poręczny, można go było włożyć w kieszeń. Idealny do zdjęć z zaskoczenia, niezła jakość, wytrzymałe akumulatorki. Tylko ta cena… Ryuuji obiecał jej aparat na urodziny, ale wątpiła, by był to ten. Z drugiej strony- wygrał olimpiadę, a nagroda była duża. Potrząsnęła głową- nie czas teraz na takie myśli. Idąc do szkoły postanowiła na chwilę zajść do Chloe. Dziewczyna była niewyspana, ale poszerzyła poranną ofertę o napoleonki.

- Pychota, mówię ci. Pierwszy raz wyszły mi takie dobre. W Ameryce nie ma tak smacznego i naturalnego masła. Wszystko bazuje na starym, zjełczałym oleju.

- Nie musisz iść na trening?

- Muszę. Ale jestem uzależniona od Sunako- westchnęła- Nie lubię tego. Może po prostu kogoś zatrudnię?

Zalewała właśnie wrzątkiem herbatę, który zamówił starszy pan.

- Czemu jesteś zła na brata?

Dziewczyna spięła się, odwróciła i hojnie lejąc wrzątkiem po podłodze cedziła słowa.

- Nie jestem zła na niego, tylko na tą jego durną pamięć! Cholera, teraz muszę to wytrzeć. Musisz mnie stresować przy nalewaniu herbaty?

- Ja tylko chciałam…

- Wiem, co chciałaś. Nie powinnam na ciebie krzyczeć. Mam zszargane nerwy po wczorajszym wieczorze. W dodatku musiałam dziś wstać bardzo wcześnie. Sklep, który jest niedaleko chce mojej współpracy i będą mi za to nieźle płacić. Mam wyrabiać torty na różne okazje. Mam do tego smykałkę, więc się zgodziłam. No i od trzeciej w nocy robiłam dwa torty urodzinowe i jeden na czterdziestolecie ślubu.

- Już je sprzedałaś?

- Nie. Dopiero przyjdą odebrać zamówienie.

- Mogę je obejrzeć?

- Są w lodówce.

Chloe była perfekcjonistką- było to widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Każdy listek z cukru był idealnie wykończony, miał nawet żyłki. Jeden tort był okrągły i cały w tonacji różowo-białej. Drugi zaś był w kształcie róży. Musiała się mocno napracować. Ale ten, który zrobiła na czterdziestolecie był przepiękny. Duży, w kształcie serca o rubinowym kolorze. Napisy były złocone, nawet nie wiedziała czym. Chloe stanęła za nią i popatrzyła jej przez ramię.

- Piękny, prawda? Nad samym zdobieniem siedziałam godzinę.

- Jak to zrobiłaś?

- Rubinowy kolor powstał przy pomocy konfitur wiśniowych zmieszanych z różnymi ingrediencjami. Śmietana, złota posypka…

- Złota posypka? Nigdy takiej nie widziałam.

- Trzeba wiedzieć, gdzie szukać. Niestety, jest bardzo droga. Mogłam sobie pozwolić jedynie na dwa opakowania. Na ten tort poszło jedno.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo lubię rocznice ślubu. To takie romantyczne- uśmiechnęła się słodko- Im człowiek starszy, tym te więzy są mocniejsze. Zawsze się wzruszam, jak widzę staruszków idących za ręce. Głupia jestem, co?

- A twoi rodzice?

Ugryzła się w język, ale słowa już zostały wypowiedziane. Chloe łzy napłynęły do oczu, ale powstrzymała je ocierając rękawem.

- Bardzo się kochali, mimo, że byli tacy różni. Mama była bardzo skryta i niewiele mówiła, z kolei tata śmiał się całą gębą. Mimo to, jak mówił tata, ich uczucie z każdym dniem było mocniejsze. Mama z kolei zawsze wtedy patrzyła na tatę i mruczała pod nosem: „Bóg jeden wie, za co ja cię tak kocham".

Zaśmiała się i zamknęła lodówkę.

- Nie chcę, by się popsuły. Jak ci z tego sklepu choć trochę je popsują, to osobiście ich zabiję. Nie po to stałam trzy godziny nad nimi, by… Sunako! Łap fartuch, ja muszę lecieć. A i tak się spóźnię i będą mieli ze mnie niezły ubaw.

Sunako zawiązała fartuch i weszła do kuchni, by przełożyć chleb.

- Mizuki… Nie miałaś iść wcześniej do szkoły?

- Nie wiem… Jakoś specjalnie nie mam na to ochoty.

- Coś nie tak?

Może ona jej jakoś pomoże? Chodziła już z tyloma…

- Mam problem z pewnym chłopakiem…

- Jesteście parą?

Przekładała właśnie bułeczki z tacy do kosza. Mizuki zadziwiło, jak delikatne ruchy ma jej siostra. Wiedziała, że przy ikebanie delikatne ruchy są podstawą, ale nie sądziła, że doszła do takiej gracji. Chloe po prostu łapała je, chuchała, podrzucała i wrzucała do kosza.

- Właściwie to nie. Jesteśmy sobą zainteresowani. Chodzi mi o to, że on cały czas mnie kontroluje.

- Gdzie jesteś? Co robisz? Z kim? Za ile wrócisz? Czemu nie masz dla mnie czasu?

- Właśnie. A nie wydawał się taki. Co mam zrobić, by przestał?

- Zerwać.

- Ale ja nie chcę!

- Mimo to taka opcja zawsze jest. Poza tym to może minąć. Może po prostu jest zazdrosny? Czasem zazdrosny chłopak potrafi zachowywać się naprawdę niebezpiecznie. Proponuję szczerą rozmowę.

Skinęła głową. Ruszyła do szkoły i przed salą znalazła Masaru. Stał oparty o ścianę i patrzył ponuro za okno. Dotknęła jego ramienia.

- Musimy porozmawiać.

- Też tak sądzę.

Zebrała się w sobie i wyrzuciła z siebie wszystko, co ją bolało.

- Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz? Wydawałeś się być spokojnym, wesołym chłopakiem a zaczynasz wydziwiać. Kontrolujesz mnie, warczysz na mnie! Nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć.

Zwiesił głowę i unikał jej wzroku.

- Mizuki, ja… Ja bardzo cię przepraszam. Chodzi o to, że nie jestem pewny co właściwie między nami jest. Kocham cię, ale nie czuję z twojej strony niczego. W dodatku często bywasz w „North Platte" gdzie jest pełno chłopaków z drużyny piłkarskiej. Hiroshi mi powiedział, że często z nimi rozmawiasz i się śmiejesz. Zrobiło mi się głupio… Że może to tylko z mojej strony coś i…

Od słów: „kocham cię" niewiele słyszała. W końcu otrząsnęła się z szoku, złapała go za marynarkę i pociągnęła do siebie. Mocno go pocałowała.

- Też cię kocham. Ale nie życzę sobie, żebyś mnie kontrolował.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i złapali za ręce. Masaru przez chwilę milczał po czym niepewnym głosem zapytał:

- Czy masz może wolne pod wieczór?

- Oczywiście.

- Chciałbym cię gdzieś zaprosić.

- Może do „North Platte"? Zobaczysz, że tam nie jest źle.

Uśmiechnął się i puścił jej rękę jako, że szła już reszta klasy. Mizuki od razu podzieliła się informacją z Mako-chan, a wnioskując z tego, że Matsushita zaczął klepać kolegę po plecach także on już wiedział. Mako-chan uśmiechała się do niej i gratulowała.

- Cieszę się, naprawdę. Masaru wydaje się być naprawdę miły. I jest zabawny, więc trochę się uzupełniacie.

- A jak ci idzie z…

- Nie mów głośno, jeszcze ktoś usłyszy. Nie idzie mi. W ogóle na mnie nie patrzy. Wiem, że nie wyróżniam się z tłumów, więc mi to nie przeszkadza. Poza tym w towarzystwie takich piękności, jak Yuiko czy Chloe niewiele mogę.

- Daj spokój. Wszyscy chłopacy w drużynie znają charakter Chloe i trzymają się od niej z daleka, jeśli chodzi o sens romantyczny.

- Ale twój brat myśli inaczej. A jeśli nie tylko on?

- On jest masochistą, dlatego mu się podoba- aczkolwiek po dzisiejszym poranku zaczęła w to wątpić. Chloe zawsze zachowywała się głośno i radośnie, nie pokazywała swojej delikatnej strony. Może Ryuuji wiedział?

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest atrakcyjna. Yuiko także. A ja?- lekko uniosła ręce, a rękawy jej rozciągniętej bluzy, wciąż spoczywały na ławce- Nie czuję się komfortowo, gdy nie mam na sobie tych rozciągniętych ubrań. Nie umiem się śmiać, odgryzać… Jestem nudna.

- Jesteś spokojna, słodka i kochana. I nic więcej nie potrzeba. Jeśli on nie umie tego dostrzec, to już jego problem. I tak zrobiłaś dużo- przecież zgłosiłaś się na menadżera ze względu na niego, prawda?

- Tak. Ale teraz, gdy widzę, jaki jest popularny wiem, że zrobiłam to na marne.

- Wszyscy piłkarze są popularni. Nawet ci, co nie grają w reprezentacji. Weź się w garść. Prędzej czy później będzie cię musiał zauważyć. W końcu widzicie się prawie codziennie.

Skinęła niechętnie głową i wyciągnęła opakowanie z lunchem, które położyła przed nią.

- Zrobiłam dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakowało…

Przytuliła ją mocno, ale zanim zdążyła zajrzeć pod wieko wszedł profesor Hondou. Z niechęcią włożyła paczkę do plecaka. Wiedziała też, co ją czeka. Nie udało jej się zaliczyć egzaminu. Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu będzie miała egzamin poprawkowy. Nie chciało jej się uczyć, nic poza tym.

- Tylko dwie osoby nie zaliczyły. Panna Kanou Mizuki i panna Kawashima Mimi. Proszę, byście wstały.

Obie podniosły się całe czerwone, wystawione na widok całej klasy.

- Jesteście w klasie A, to do czegoś zobowiązuje. Macie być elitą tej szkoły. Nie wiem, jak mogłyście nie zaliczyć tego testu. Zwłaszcza pani, panno Kanou. W końcu pani brat wygrał olimpiadę na poziomie krajowym. Za dwa tygodnie odbędzie się egzamin poprawkowy. Jeśli napiszecie go gorzej, niż na ocenę bardzo dobrą prawdopodobnie zostaniecie przeniesione do klasy B.

Mizuki pomyślała, że takiego upokorzenia chyba nie zniesie. A co powie Ryuuji! Będzie go musiała poprosić o korepetycje z matematyki…

Po lekcjach wróciła do domu i zaczęła przygotowania do randki z Masaru. Założyła skromną spódnicę, która była do kolan i do tego jedną z koszulek, które należały do Yui. Pokręciła się przed lustrem i zdecydowała założyć kozaki i włosy uczesać tak, jak na początku roku. Jeszcze bardzo delikatnie pociągnęła usta szminką i już była gotowa do wyjścia. Tuż przy drzwiach zawahała się i szybko wróciła do pokoju. Otworzyła pudełko na swoje skarby i znalazła tam perfumy, które kiedyś dostała od Rio w rzadkiej chwili przypływu dobrego humoru. Spryskała lekko szyję i już biegła na dół. Lepiej, żeby jej mama nie wiedziała, że spotyka się z chłopakiem. Jeszcze nie teraz. Masaru już czekał na nią i podał jej pięknego hiacynta.

- Jestem nieco podenerwowany. Nigdy nie byłem na randce.

Złapała go pod ramię i uśmiechnęła się.

- Bądź po prostu sobą. Jak było na treningu?

- Kompletna porażka. Musiałem grać z senpaiem i poniosłem sromotną klęskę. Nie śmiej się, to nie śmieszne.

- Przepraszam, ale jakoś mnie to bawi.

Doszli do kawiarni w chwili, gdy wychodzili z niej Seki i Nishio. Spojrzeli na nich, na siebie i zaczęli zawracać.

- A nie wychodziliście?

- Nie- Seki śmiał się, a Nishio miał złośliwy uśmieszek- Nie możemy tego przegapić. Mieliśmy już jedno przedstawienie w postaci przepraszającego Kanou, ale jego mina na wasz widok będzie bezcenna.

Masaru lekko się stropił i zatrzymał.

- Tam jest senpai? Jeśli tak, to nie jestem pewien, czy chcę tam wejść…

- Daj spokój, chłopie. On tylko tak groźnie wygląda. Znajdziemy wam miejsce z daleka od niego- otworzył drzwi- Chloe!

Stała tyłem do drzwi i coś tłumaczyła Ryuujiemu.

- Nie mieliście sobie iść? Z tego co pamiętam wyrzuciłam was za zbyt głośne zachowanie.

Obróciła się i zdziwiona spojrzała na Masaru. Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, za to mina brata Mizuki była bezcenna. Najpierw zbladł, oczy mu się rozszerzyły, następnie wydawał się zastanawiać, po czym poczerwieniał, zacisnął zęby i spojrzał spod brwi. Był zły. Usiedli jak najdalej od niego, ale czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. Chloe podeszła do nich lekkim krokiem.

- Ty musisz być Masaru. Miło mi poznać- postawiła szklankę z wodą i wstawiła kwiatka- Żeby nie wysechł. A teraz, co mogę wam podać?

- Dwie herbaty, dla mnie brizton czarny z truskawką. Mizuki?

- Rooibos czekoladowy.

- A jakieś ciastko byś chciała?

- Są jeszcze napoleonki?

- Są.

- W takim razie poprosimy dwie.

Masaru uśmiechnął się do niej przez stół.

- Faktycznie jest tu spokojnie. Znasz tą ładną dziewczynę?

Poczuła ukłucie zazdrości, ale przecież wiedziała, że przy Chloe ciężko wyglądać dobrze.

- Tak. To trenerka Fujity, w zastępstwie za Udou.

Wytrzeszczył oczy i wodził nimi od Chloe do Mizuki.

- Ta, o której Hiroshi mówi, że jest diabłem wcielonym? Niemożliwe! Wyobrażałem sobie kobietę postury naszej fizyczki!

- Na posturę nie zwracaj uwagi. Potrafi sobie wszystkich ustawić.

- To teraz nie dziwię się, że twój brat… To znaczy… Eee…

- Co mój brat?

- No, ale ja ci tego nie powiedziałem. Hiroshi stwierdził, że trenerka okręciła sobie kapitana wokół palca. Myślałem, że to niemożliwe, bo senpai wydaje się być bardzo niezależny.

Była zła. Więc tak postrzegają Ryuujiego? Może faktycznie nieco jej ulegał, ale nie powinni mówić w ten sposób!

- Przepraszam, zezłościłem cię?

- To raczej Ryuuji, niż ty. I Matsushita, któremu osobiście przyłożę.

- Nie bij mojego środkowego napastnika- Chloe postawiła przed nimi ciastka i filiżanki.

- W takim razie niech nie rozpowiada, że okręciłaś sobie mojego brata wokół palca.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać, aż musiała przykucnąć trzymając się za brzuch.

- A to ci dowcip! Naprawdę tak mówi?

Śmiała się jeszcze jakiś czas, po czym z trudem się wyprostowała.

- Ciebie to śmieszy, ale jak on w tym wszystkim wygląda?

- Cóż… Możesz być pewna, że nie owinęłam go sobie wokół palca, choć pewnie wtedy współpraca byłaby znacznie łatwiejsza. Żrę się z nim tak często, że gdybym miała liczyć, to pewnie bym straciła rachubę.

Przyniosła im czajniczki i wciąż chichocząc pod nosem poszła po zamówienie do innej pary.

- Wydaje się, że Hiroshi opowiada kłamstwa.

- Jasne, że kłamstwa. Ryuuji nie jest na tyle głupi, by nabrać się na te wielkie, błękitne oczy.

A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. Posiedzieli, pośmiali się i porozmawiali. W międzyczasie pojawiło się kilku chłopaków z drużyny, Ryuuji poszedł do domu, Chloe zbiła dwie filiżanki, a Matsushicie oberwało się za rozpowiadanie głupot.

- Ale naprawdę to tak wygląda.

- Tylko dlatego, że kłócę się z nim poza zasięgiem waszych wścibskich uszu. Po co macie słuchać o tym, jakim osłem jest wasz kapitan, czy wasza trenerka jędzą?

Masaru uparł się, że to on zapłaci i w dodatku dał Chloe napiwek. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się i pomachała im na pożegnanie.

- Nie wiem, dlaczego oni tak na nią narzekają.

- Bo jeszcze nie widziałeś jej na boisku, czy rozeźlonej. Wtedy w pełni zasługuje na swoją opinię.

Odprowadził ją pod dom i pożegnał. Przez chwilę machał rękoma do przodu i tyłu, aż pochylił się i niespodziewanie objął ją w pasie. Mizuki poczuła przyjemny zawrót głowy. Pocałował ją delikatnie, a po jej odpowiedzi pogłębił pocałunek. Stali tak przez chwilę. W końcu zrobił krok do tyłu, pogłaskał ją po policzku i poszedł. Swoje kroki skierowała od razu do pokoju brata. Weszła i wpatrywała się w jego plecy. Znów coś pisał.

- Mogłabyś mnie uprzedzać, że masz nowego chłopaka. Nie lubię dowiadywać się ostatni.

- Chciałam ci powiedzieć, ale nie było kiedy. Przepraszam.

- Nie ma za co.

- Um… Ryuuji…

- Tak?

Obrócił się i spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

- Słyszałeś plotki?

- Jakie?

- Że… że Chloe owinęła sobie ciebie wokół palca?

Patrzył na nią z nieprzeniknionym uśmiechem.

- A jeśli to prawda?

- Wtedy byłabym rozczarowana.

- Nie martw się- westchnął- Nie jestem na tyle głupi, by dać się omamić. Kłócimy się często, choć przeważnie poza zasięgiem uszu reszty drużyny. Lepiej żeby nie słyszeli, jakiego słownictwa używamy.

- W takim razie dlaczego Seki i Nishio śmiali się z jakichś przeprosin?

- To akurat była moja wina- skrzywił się- Złamałem obietnicę. Obiecałem, że w czymś jej pomogę, ale zapomniałem o tym i musiała prosić Kubo, który w tym czasie miał zaplanowaną randkę z Minako.

Zapowietrzyła się.

- Widziałeś ją?

- Tak. Od razu cię uspokoję, że nic nie czułem.

- W ogóle, jak możesz znosić to, że Kubo jest przyjacielem Chloe?

- A mam na to wpływ? Zresztą, ja nic do Kubo nie mam, zresztą już ci to mówiłem.

- Ale on przecież zabrał ci Minako!

- Nie zabrał mi jej. Można powiedzieć, że oddał mi przysługę ściągając na siebie jej uwagę.

- A jeśli Chloe przekazuje mu informacje o waszym stylu gry, żeby mógł was pokonać?!

Aż się cofnęła z krzykiem. Ryuuji autentycznie się wściekł. Pierwszy raz widziała go w takim stanie. Rysy całkowicie mu się zezwierzęciły, oczy pałały złością, zęby miał zaciśnięte.

- Nawet tak nie mów! Nawet w ten sposób nie myśl, bo w ten sposób ją obrażasz!

- Ja… Przepraszam- zaczęła płakać, co go uspokoiło.

- Nie. To ja nie powinienem na ciebie się denerwować. To normalne myśleć w ten sposób, skoro są z sobą tak mocno zaprzyjaźnieni. Ale oni mają honor. Ona by nie powiedziała, a on nie zechciałby jej słuchać.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Jestem.

Wstał i przytulił ją mocno.

- Przepraszam, mała. Poniosło mnie. Zbyt…

- … mi na niej zależy?

Poczuła lekkie spięcie, ale zaraz mu przeszło.

- Tak. Zbyt mocno mi na niej zależy. Nie pozwolę, by ktoś ją obrażał. I bez tego nie ma lekko. Dobra, zmykaj, bo muszę lekcje odrobić.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa- zaczęła kiwać się na piętach- Chodzi o to, że zawaliłam egzamin z matmy… Potrzebuję pomocy.


	32. Chapter 32

32.

Pierwszy mecz odbył się w dzień urodzin Mizuki. Dziewczyna dostała rano przepiękny tort od Chloe, apaszkę od Akiry, tusz do rzęs od Sunako, wymarzony aparat od Ryuujiego, laurkę od Suzu i kartkę urodzinową od Rio. Chloe nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca. Jeszcze nigdy nie ponosiła pełnej odpowiedzialności za wynik spotkania. Zawsze była drugim trenerem lub pomocnikiem trenera. Teraz jednak byli w drodze na boisko wyznaczone przez ligę uczniowską. W pociągu oprócz niej była podstawowa dwudziestka plus menadżerki. Stała koło Ranmaru i Tokunagę. Dopóki jeden z nich jej nie stuknął w ramię nawet nie zauważyła, że mówią coś do niej.

- Chloe, wszystko w porządku? Jesteś blada.

- Nie, po prostu pierwszy raz jadę na mecz jako pierwszy trener. Nieco się stresuję. Nieważne. O co pytałeś?

- O to, dlaczego wystawiasz pierwszy zespół?

- Mają brutalnego napastnika. Jesteście lepsi od pozostałych trzech zespołów i wiecie, jak uniknąć ciosu, lub w jaki sposób upaść, by nie zrobić sobie krzywdy.

- Zamierzasz wystawić Kanou?

- Nie. Jego noga nie ma się na tyle dobrze.

- Czy on o tym wie?

- Nie. I specjalnie mu tego nie mówiłam. Posłucham jego wrzasków dopiero po meczu. Za to liczę na ciebie, Ranmaru. Jesteś dość silny, powinieneś dać sobie radę z tym chłopakiem. Jednak nie życzę sobie ataków. Jeśli ci przyłoży- musisz to znieść. My gramy czysto. Jasne?

Na miejsce przybyli akurat na czas. Trenera nie znała, nigdy nawet o nim nie słyszała. Przypuszczała, że to ten typ trenera, który zwala wszystko na kapitana. To samo miał Yoshiharu- trener był, bo być musiał, ale to on odwalał całą robotę. W takim razie- po co trener? Ukłoniła się mężczyźnie, który wydawał się zdziwiony. Podszedł do niej.

- Przepraszam, ale gdzie jest trener?

- Stoi przed panem. Ichigamoto Chloe, w zastępstwie za trenera Udou.

- Niemożliwe. To jakaś farsa!

Zwrócił się do arbitra, ten jednak potwierdził jej wersję. Zezłoszczony podszedł do swoich zawodników i coś im mówił wskazując na nią. Zwróciła się do chłopców szeptem.

- Będą was próbowali podburzyć słowami. Jakkolwiek by mnie nie szkalowali- nie wolno wam się zdenerwować. Pomyślcie wtedy o tym, co zrobiłam wam najgorszego i uznajcie, że zasłużyłam na obelgi.

- Ależ Chloe…!

- Po pierwsze- byłoby miło, gdybyście na czas meczu zwracali się do mnie „trenerze". Po drugie- żadnych sprzeciwów. Macie mnie posłuchać. I choćbym w czasie meczu wydawała najdziwniejsze komendy, macie je wykonać. Nie będę rozkazywała wam robić czegoś, co nie pomoże w wygranej. Teraz mała zmiana. Komaba weźmiesz pozycję Kanou, a twoją weźmie Wakudera.

- A ja?

Kanou był już w swoim bojowym nastawieniu. Bojowym w sensie chłodnym- patrzył na wszystkich spod brwi, a temperatura jego głosu była niska zera bezwzględnego.

- Siedzisz na ławce i patrzysz, jak się toczy gra. Twoja noga może być potencjalną ofiarą. A tego nie chcemy. Wejdziesz dopiero, gdy będzie to konieczne. Wątpię jednak, żeby odbyło się to w tym meczu.

Skinął głową, ale wiedziała, że jak tylko znikną z oczu zawodników Nishisan urządzi jej awanturę. I tym razem nie powstrzyma go obecność kolegów z drużyny.

- Dobra, na boisko! I dajcie z siebie wszystko!

Mecz rozpoczęła drużyna przeciwników. Hagane, brutalny pierwszoroczny od razu zaczął grać nieczysto. Wpadł na Nishio, podstawiając mu nogę. Gdy tamten się podnosił coś do niego powiedział i Nishio wpadł w furię. Zaczął się na niego drzeć.

- Jak śmiesz! Czy ty nie masz za grosz…?!

- NISHIO!

Wrzasnęła przekrzykując go.

- Albo grasz, albo się drzesz. Decyduj szybko i pamiętaj, o czym mówiłam.

Skinął głową, ale dalej było jeszcze gorzej. Każdy zawodnik Fujity był podenerwowany, mimo to strzelili cztery bramki w pierwszej połowie. Dwie strzelił Matsushita. Jednak nie obyło się bez strat- Arashi dwa razy lądował na ziemi, podobnie Uemi, Seki i Matsushita. Zwykle były to uderzenia z łokcia, podstawienie nogi. Ranmaru dzielnie bronił bramki, tak samo Kitagawa, mimo, że raz oberwał z łokcia w twarz. Krew leciała mu z nosa, ale nie pozwolił na przerwanie gry. Po pierwszej połowie zebrała ich koło siebie.

- Co z wami?! Jesteście rozkojarzeni! I przez to Kitagawa ma rozwalony nos!

- Oni nas podpuszczali.

- Oczywiście, że was podpuszczali i nie wątpię, że mieli niezły ubaw, gdy zobaczyli, jak to na was działa.

- Ale… Oni nam mówili okropne rzeczy. Że- Nishio przełknął głośno ślinę i zaczerwienił się- sypiasz z całą drużyną, jesteś trenerką ze względu na zgrabne pośladki, a nie umiejętności…  
I kilka innych świństw.

Potaknęli.

- A wy, durnie, zaczęliście się denerwować?! Trzeba było powiedzieć, że pośladki mam niezłe i na tym zakończyć dyskusję! A jeśli chcecie zemsty, to dokopcie im tak, żeby było im wstyd pokazywać się w szkole! Jasne?!

Obróciła się, pocieszyła Mako-chan i Yuiko, które także były złe i wzięła apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. Kazała Kitagawie podnieść głowę. Delikatnie, żeby go bardziej nie uszkodzić, przemywała mu nos i opatrywała.

- Byłeś bardzo dzielny- uśmiechnęła się radośnie- Widzę, że ten trening z bokserami jednak coś ci dał. Mam nadzieję, że teraz rozumiesz dlaczego musiałam cię tam wysłać.

- Rozumiem, co nie oznacza, że pochwalam.

Szybko przemyła zdarte kolano Sekiego, wybity palec Uemiego i już ich wyganiała na boisko.

- I pamiętajcie co wam mówiłam! Inaczej każdy będzie robił po sto karnych okrążeń!

Cóż… Jak nie prośbą, to groźbą. W efekcie strzelili dwanaście goli w drugiej połowie i żaden nie został ponownie raniony. Nie musiała nawet za dużo nimi kierować- sami wiedzieli, jak się ruszać. Spojrzała na Kanou. Siedział w rozkroku, łokcie miał oparte na kolanach i na jednej dłoni opierał twarz, całkiem spokojną.

- I co o nich myślisz, kapitanie?

- Myślę, że odwaliłaś niezłą robotę, trenerko.

Tamci najwyraźniej zamierzali pójść bez pożegnania. Dogoniła ich trenera, a cała reszta zaczęła się przysłuchiwać.

- Jest pan z siebie dumny?

- To znaczy?

- To znaczy- uśmiechnęła się złośliwie- że choćby nie wiem, jak niezłe miał pan pośladki czy sypiał z całą drużyną i tak będzie pan znacznie gorszym trenerem. Bo ja gram czysto.

Arbiter, który zdawał sobie sprawę ze słów, które padały podczas meczu, omal się nie udusił z kaszlu, którym maskował wybuch śmiechu. Ciesząc się z miny trenera obróciła się na pięcie i była już blisko swoich zawodników, gdy Hagane złapał ją za ramię.

- Niezła jesteś. Kontrolujesz tylu facetów, łącznie z moim trenerem. Umówisz się ze mną?

- Przykro mi, ale nie jestem zainteresowana.

Próbowała się wyrwać, ale trzymał mocno.

- Ty sobie chyba nie zdajesz sprawy z tego, że na jeden mój krzyk zareaguje dwudziestu chłopaków.

Skrzywił się, ale puścił.

- Chloe, wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, Komaba. Po prostu kogoś zabolała duma. Idziemy.

Ledwo przekroczyli boisko Kanou zaczął iść obok niej.

- Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, że siedzę na ławce.

- A przyjąłbyś to spokojnie?

- Nie. I dalej nie przyjmuję. Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?

- Wiedziałam, że kłócić się będziesz już po meczu. Widziałeś, jaki ten pierwszoroczny był brutalny. Możesz być pewien, że próbowałby zaatakować ciebie i twoje kolano. Nie upieraj się, jak małe dziecko i przestań się obrażać, tylko dlatego, że nie poinformowałam cię o tym.

- Ja się obrażam?! Słuchaj, to ty się szarogęsisz i robisz, co ci się podoba!

- Ja robię co mi się podoba?! Chyba zapominasz, kto tutaj jest trenerem!

- Ty jesteś! Ale jesteś tak pewna siebie, wręcz arogancka, że mam tego dość!

- Ja arogancka?! JA?! To ty jesteś święcie przekonany, że bez ciebie drużyna niewiele zrobi! Masz w nosie to, że wszyscy boją się, że odnowi ci się kontuzja!

- Nie odnowi się, bo już mnie nie boli!

- Co nie oznacza, że się zaleczyła!

- W ogóle jakim cudem nie poszłaś na medycynę, skoro tak bardzo znasz się na czyichś kontuzjach?!

- Przestań zachowywać się jak pięcioletnie dziecko!!! Skup się na grze, a nie na kłótniach! Mam już dość wysłuchiwania twoich wrzasków po każdym treningu! Mam masę własnych problemów, nie muszę znosić twoich fochów!

- Tak?! Świetnie! Po prostu świetnie! Od teraz będę milczał, a ty rób sobie, co chcesz!

- A żebyś wiedział, że będę!

- I lepiej schowaj ten swój jadowity jęzor, bo w końcu wszyscy będą cię mieli dość!

- Nie bardziej niż ciebie z twoim wyniosłym, pańskim zachowaniem!

- No żeby szlag cię trafił! Dziwne, że spoglądając w lustro nie giniesz śmiercią bazyliszka!

- A ty Meduzy!

- Zabierz tą swoją agresywną dykcję do logopedy, bo niewyraźnie mówisz kiedy krzyczysz!

No tego było za wiele. Przyłożyła mu, aż się echo poniosło. Oczywiście, wszyscy słyszeli ich kłótnię i aż do tego momentu pokładali się ze śmiechu. Teraz jednak spojrzeli na nich z lekkim przestrachem. Kanou stał spokojnie, a Chloe w pozie bojowej.

- Niech do ciebie dotrze, ty uparty ośle, że nie możesz wyżywać się na mnie tylko dlatego, że kazałam ci siedzieć na ławce.

- Nie chodzi mi o siedzenie na ławce, ale o to, że mnie o tym nie poinformowałaś.

- Jaki ty jesteś tępogłowy! A WY CZEGO SIĘ GAPICIE?! NIE MIELIŚCIE IŚĆ NA POCIĄG?!

Była wściekła. Zarówno na niego, jak i na siebie. Szli obok siebie, ale każde patrzyło w inną stronę. Wciąż miał ślad po jej ręce. Nagle cała sytuacja wydała jej się zabawna. Jakby mieli po pięć lat. Zaczęła się śmiać- najpierw cicho, aż w końcu ryknęła. Spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem, ale po chwili oboje zwijali się ze śmiechu. Matsushita patrzył na nich z przerażeniem, ale Seki poklepał go po plecach.

- Lepiej nie patrz, bo zarazisz się ich głupotą. Choć po tym przedstawieniu na pewno nie będziesz rozpowiadał, że on siedzi pod jej pantoflem.

Drużyna, w znacznie lepszym humorze, wracała i w pociągu wszystkich ogarnęła radość.


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Sekiego wciąż bolało ramię od uderzenia tego durnia, ale za to humor miał wspaniały. Kłótnia Chloe z Kanou była całkiem zabawna, do momentu, w którym go uderzyła. Wtedy atmosfera mocno się zagęściła. Dlatego, gdy zaczęli się śmiać- cała reszta poszła w ich ślady. Prócz Matsushity, który był nieco skonsternowany. Cóż, nikt go nie uprzedzał, że będzie miał do czynienia ze schizofreniczną trenerką, krewkim kapitanem i drużyną idiotów. Yuiko i Mako-chan także dołączyły do ogólnego wybuchu radości, choć ta druga znacznie ciszej. Wspaniale im się trafiło- słodkie menadżerki i trenerka z tupetem. Na samo wspomnienie miny trenera Nishisan gdy mu dogadała brał go śmiech. Zastanawiał się tylko, kiedy zauważy, że faktycznie ma swojego kapitana owiniętego wokół zgrabnego paluszka, choć nawet on nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Swoją drogą, on też sterował Chloe, jak mu się podobało- choć w znacznie subtelniejszy sposób. Można powiedzieć, że żadne z nich nie owinęło drugiego, tylko są ze sobą spleceni i w ten sposób wzajemnie sobie ulegają. Zaśmiał się cicho na myśl o tym, jak dwuznacznie może to brzmieć.

- Myślisz o czymś głupim?

Nishio patrzył na niego z kpiną w oczach, w tym jednym podbitym.

- Lepiej nie pokazuj się tak w domu, bo zaraz zaprowadzą cię do szpitala.

- Raczej karzą zmywać naczynia.

- Kiko znów w akcji?

- Taaa…

Żal mu było przyjaciela- znali się od gimnazjum i wiedział dobrze, jak ciężko ma ciężko. Mieć młodszą i rozpieszczoną do granic możliwości siostrę, to naprawdę problem. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ona wciąż się tobą wysługuje. Wysiedli na stacji i każdy szedł w swoją stronę. Nagle podeszła do nich Yuiko.

- Przepraszam, ale mogę mieć do was prośbę?

- Słucham cię, Yuiko.

Dziewczyna była naprawdę śliczna- wysoka, zgrabna, delikatne rysy twarzy, śliczne blond włosy. Szkoda tylko, że zupełnie nie w jego typie- wyważona, spokojna.

- Po mnie przyjedzie dziadek, ale Mako-chan… Mieszka sama i nie ma kto jej odprowadzić do domu. Myślałam, że może wy byście to zrobili. Chciałam poprosić Chloe lub Kanou, ale ona jest wykończona, od czwartej nie śpi, a on w sumie mieszka tuż obok niej i chce ją odprowadzić. A z tego co wiem, to któryś z was mieszka niedaleko niej.

Zgodzili się i podeszli do Mako-chan. Jak zwykle spłoniła się i wydukała jakieś podziękowania. Była nieśmiała do granic możliwości. Od początku roku odezwała się do niego ledwie raz. Na swój sposób była ładna, ale robiła wszystko, żeby źle wyglądać. Mieszkała pół godziny od cukierni, więc faktycznie Chloe i Kanou mogliby ją odprowadzić. Ale jeden rzut oka na bladą twarz trenerki wybił mu z głowy ten pomysł. Lekko klepnął dziewczynę w plecy.

- Głowa do góry, Chloe. Odprowadzimy z Nishio Mako-chan.

- Hmmm?- spojrzała nieprzytomnie i uśmiechnęła się- To dobrze. Tylko bądźcie grzeczni.

Pociągnęła Kanou lekko za rękaw nic nie mówiąc. Od razu się pożegnał z resztą i poszli. Seki szedł o zakład, że gdy tylko znikną z oczu drużynie to mimo jej protestów weźmie ją na ręce i pozwoli spać. Wrócił do Mako-chan, którą Nishio próbował rozśmieszyć. Wydawała się raczej wystraszona.

- Idziemy? Powiedz, gdzie mieszkasz?

Okazało się, że to niedaleko Nishio. Postanowili do pewnego miejsca iść we trójkę, później on skręci. Omawiali cały mecz denerwując się na Hagane.

- W ogóle jakim cudem pozwolono mu grać? Przecież on fauluje i nawet się z tym nie kryje.

- Pewnie ma jakieś wtyki.

- Niekoniecznie- Mako-chan odezwała się tak cicho, że przez chwilę nie był pewien czy na pewno coś powiedziała- Chloe podczas meczu mówiła, że gdyby skupił się na czystej grze, a nie na faulowaniu to byłby całkiem niezły. Umieściłaby go w drugim zespole.

Spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni a ona zaczerwieniła się i pochyliła głowę chowając ją za firanką włosów.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam…

- Daj spokój. Za co przepraszasz? To całkiem normalne, że udzielasz się w dyskusji. Więc Chloe uważa, że Hagane byłby całkiem niezłym zawodnikiem?

- Mówiła coś o proporcjach. I że do jakiegoś Yoshiharu mu daleko, ale mógłby się dużo nauczyć. Kiedy zauważyła, że słuchamy powiedziała, że to zboczenie zawodowe- przyglądanie się sylwetce i porównywanie zawodników, których zna. Ale mnie też się wydaje, że ten chłopak mógłby dobrze grać. Prawie dwa razy strzelił gola.

- Dzięki faulom.

- Ale mimo to był w stanie dojść do pola bramkowego. Tylko Ranmaru go zatrzymał.

Spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. Była uparta i pewna swego, choć w sposób tak delikatny, że nie dało się tego zauważyć. Wydawała się pusta. Nie w takim sensie, że nie była nic warta, tylko ciężko było ją zrozumieć. Zresztą, sam się pogubił w swoich myślach. Zwykle nie miał problemów ze zrozumieniem dziewczyny- potrzeba pokazania się, seksu i dogadzania jej samej. Pożegnał się z nimi i poszedł w swoją stronę. Nie chciało mu się jeszcze wracać- rodzice pewnie znów za granicą, jeden brat zamknięty w swojej norze, drugi pewnie na jakiejś imprezie… Zastanowił się do kogo mógłby zadzwonić i trochę posiedzieć. Tokunaga i Uemi mieszkali w dormitorium, więc to odpadało. Nishio i tak ma ciężką sytuację w domu, nigdy nie zapraszał kolegów, bo zawsze wstydził się tego, co mówiła jego rodzina. Pomyślał o Chloe, ale pewnie śpi. Miło się z nią rozmawiało, choć była wiecznie zabiegana, zapracowana i chaotyczna. Kiedy jednak robiła sobie przerwę można z nią było pogadać tak samo, jak z kumplem. Może Kanou? Nie wydawał się zbyt zmęczony, pora też nie jest na tyle późna, by położył się do łóżka. A w jego domu nikt nigdy nie był przyjmowany nieprzyjemnie. Z duszą na ramieniu zadzwonił.

- Seki?

- Tak. Właśnie się zastanawiam… Miałbyś może czas żebym mógł się wprosić na herbatę?

- Jaką?

- Słucham?

- Jaką chcesz herbatę? Pójdę zaparzyć.

- Oolong. Będę za pół godziny.

Ostatnimi czasy z jego kapitanem dało się porozmawiać. Seki w jakiś sposób zaczął go nawet rozumieć. Gdy byli na basenie wszyscy wytykali go palcami, dziewczyny śmiały się drwiąco, a tor, na którym pływali, mieli cały dla siebie. To faktycznie mogło być deprymujące. Zadawali mu też mnóstwo pytań, omijając jedynie temat Chloe i Minako. Poszli na lody i w sumie całkiem wesoło spędzili dzień. Okazało się, że gdy Kanou nie myśli cały czas o piłce i jest pozytywnie nastawiony, to przestaje się mieć wrażenie, że to przerażający kapitan, a zwykły chłopak. Wrócił do dawnego siebie dopiero, gdy zobaczył Minako. Bo dopóki Chloe ciągnęła go za ucho, co było mistrzostwem i hitem roku, zachowywał się na luzie i śmiał się. Swoją drogą dziewczyna miała powód, żeby się na niego wściekać- wystawił ją do wiatru, a tego żadna nie lubi. Kiedy jednak zobaczył Minako z Kubo od razu się spiął i zaczął zachowywać po swojemu. Seki zastanowił się po raz kolejny, czy Kubo wie, że kiedy Minako go podrywała była dziewczyną Kanou. Z jego zachowania tego nie wywnioskował- każdy facet widząc ex-chłopaka swojej dziewczyny byłby przynajmniej zmieszany. Niemniej jednak spięcie kapitana minęło, gdy tylko zniknęli im z widoku. Wtedy znów się rozluźnił. Zresztą, w towarzystwie Chloe zawsze dawał upust swoim uczuciom- złości, radości, rozbawieniu, smutkowi. Tylko unikał wszelkich zachowań, które by wskazywały na jego uczucie. Nishio mu opowiedział, jak zachował się Kanou, kiedy przebierał Chloe. Seki wtedy pomyślał, że on zachowałby się podobnie- gdyby to była kobieta, którą kocha całym sercem. Nie chciałby widzieć nic bez jej zgody. Kwestia szacunku. Cicho zapukał do drzwi i czekał chwilę, nim otworzył je Kanou.

- Tylko cicho, bo Suzu dopiero co poszła spać.

- Tak późno?

- Musiała narysować coś na jutro i tak się w to wczuła, że nie zauważyła, która jest godzina. Mama wcześnie poszła spać, Sunako tak samo. Mizuki coś tam robi na górze, więc dopiero, jak wróciłem pogoniłem małą do łóżka.

Skinął głową i poszedł za nim do kuchni. Herbata już stała na stole, akurat zdatna do picia.

- Nie chcesz wracać do domu?

- Nie. Rodziców pewnie nie ma, brata też. A młodszy znów siedzi w swoim pokoju i nic nie mówi.

Nagle zaburczało mu w brzuchu, aż się spłonił. Zapomniał, że od rana nic nie jadł. Kanou parsknął śmiechem i podszedł do lodówki. Wyjął jakiś kawałek mięsa i rozpalił ogień.

- Kanou, daj spokój! Zjem, jak dojdę do domu.

- Jeśli dojdziesz. Nabiegałeś się dzisiaj. Jak twój bark?

- Kiepsko, ale do jutra przejdzie. Mocno mnie, skubaniec, uderzył. Chętnie bym mu przyłożył.

- Zostaw to na kiedy indziej. Na razie musimy dojść do finałów. A nie zrobimy tego bez środkowego obrońcy.

- Ale przyznaj się- nie chciałbyś mu przyłożyć za to, co wygadywał o Chloe?

- Oczywiście, że chciałbym. Ale wtedy od niej oberwałoby mi się jeszcze gorzej. Ona próbuje nas nauczyć panowania nad swoimi emocjami. Zresztą, jakby nie patrzeć jest dziewczyną, więc pewnie nieraz będziemy musieli to znosić. Pamiętaj, że podstawą w piłce nożnej jest psychika. Jeśli przeciwnik jest zły, zamiast być skupionym, to bez problemu można tę złość użyć, jako broń. Cholera!

Wsadził szybko palec pod kran, a lewą ręką wciąż mieszał. Pachniało smakowicie.

- Wolisz mocno ostre, czy tak średnio?

- Mocno. Tak mocno, jak się da.

Po chwili dostał talerz z kurczakiem w sosie curry i rzucił się na to. Kanou w tym czasie spokojnie pił herbatę i od czasu do czasu mówił coś na temat meczu.

- Byliście całkiem nieźli. Zdziwiło mnie, że Kitagawa tak bardzo wyszedł do przodu i bez skarżenia się przyjął cios. Zgranie Ranmaru z resztą wyszło naprawdę dobrze. Bałem się, że będzie sam chciał wszystko robić. Komaba dobrze sobie radził na mojej pozycji. W meczu z Kakegawą chciałbym, żeby zajął tą pozycję, nieoficjalnie oczywiście. Ja będę grał jako stoper.

- Ftoper?

- Tak, stoper. Kakegawa kładzie nacisk na ofensywę.

Rozwodził się nad różnymi zaletami Kakegawy, ale nie był tym samym nawiedzonym kapitanem, co wcześniej. Seki dojadł i aż westchnął.

- Ale się obżarłem… Wiesz, że byłbyś całkiem dobrą żoną?

Zaśmiał się i obserwował rumieniec na twarzy Kanou.

- W zamian będę starą panną. Z moim charakterem nawet i facet mnie nie zechce.

- Też możliwe. Choć nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że od kiedy poznałeś Chloe zrobiłeś się bardziej… spokojny.

- Seki, od kiedy ją poznałem krzyczę średnio dwa razy dziennie. W dodatku ciągle mnie denerwuje.

- Nie mówię o tym. Każdy z nas wkurza się na nią przynajmniej raz dziennie. A biorąc pod uwagę, że nas jest osiemdziesięciu a trening dziennie trwa od sześciu do ośmiu godzin, to każdy by powiedział, że ma talent do działania ludziom na nerwy. Chodzi o twój styl bycia- przestałeś warczeć na wszystkich dookoła, da się z tobą porozmawiać. Rok temu nawet na myśl by mi nie przyszło, żeby zadzwonić do ciebie o tej porze i wprosić się na herbatę.

- Jakbym gryzł…

- Jak Chloe? Szybko zasnęła?

- W połowie drogi szła, jak pijana. Nie miała nawet siły, żeby mi przyłożyć za to, że wziąłem ją na ręce. Od razu zaczęła chrapać.

- Chrapie?

- Nie, ale to jest wersja oficjalna żeby nieco ją zdenerwować.

Posiedzieli jeszcze trochę i się pośmiali. W końcu Seki pożegnał się i wrócił do siebie. Leżąc na łóżku wspominał cały dzień i zaliczył go do pozytywnych. Zasnął i nawet nie wiedział, że śniła mu się boginka o kasztanowych włosach opadających na twarz.


	34. Chapter 34

34.

Rozgrywki szły szybko. Nim się zorientowała były już półfinały. Wystawiała drugi zespół i nieźle dawali sobie radę. Zastanawiała się, czy nie umieścić Koyanagiego w pierwszym zespole. Z Yoshiharu spotykała się już niemal codziennie. Często przychodził pomagać jej z samego rana przy wypiekach, w weekendy wpadał z Minako i siedzieli w ogródku. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Rozmawiali często do późna w nocy. Tak była nim zajęta, że prawie nie miała czasu na nic innego prócz cukierni i treningów. Z Ryuujim rzadko rozmawiała, chyba, że o treningach. Zostawiała Sunako cukiernię na czas meczu. Chodziła także na mecze Kakegawy- najczęściej z kapitanem Fujity, Sekim, Nishio i Matsushitą. Reszta nie miała na to ochoty. Jak należało się spodziewać- Fujita East dostała się do finałów.

Chloe szła właśnie na mecz, na którym miało się rozstrzygnąć z kim będą grali- z Kakegawą, czy Kakekitą. Rozbawiła ją mina Saikiego, gdy zauważył ją na trybunach. Omal nie zemdlał. Kamiya podśmiewał się z niego, więc jakoś zebrał się w sobie, ale wciąż na nią niepewnie spoglądał.

- Czemu Saiki patrzy na ciebie, jakby zobaczył ducha?

- Swego czasu dałam mu niezłą szkołę. Widać wciąż pamięta.

Patrzyła z zachwytem na to, jak Saiki pędzi do przodu i na Hirose, świeży nabytek Kakekity , który pięknie strzela. Podniósł swoje umiejętności i to bardzo. Spojrzał na nią po raz kolejny i uspokoił się, gdy pokazała mu uniesiony do góry kciuk. Ukłonił się dwornie, a prostując pokazał język. Pogroziła mu pięścią. Za to nie podobała jej się kondycja Yoshiharu. Mocno się pocił i widziała, że z całych sił stara się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo źle się czuje. Rozmawiała z nim przed meczem i zapewnił, że czuje się wspaniale. Kłamał i wiedziała o tym. Zanim poszła na trybuny, a on do szatni dała mu długi i głęboki pocałunek. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że coś było nie tak. Niepewność zżerała jej nerwy. Ryuuji to zauważył.

- Chloe, co się dzieje?

- Yoshiharu… Coś z nim nie tak.

- Jest blady i poci się bardziej, niż powinien. A wcale tak dużo nie biegał. Serce?

- Prawdopodobnie… Niech on już stamtąd zejdzie…

Zrobiło jej się nagle bardzo zimno, choć było powyżej dwudziestu stopni. „Coś się stanie. Coś się stanie…". Tymczasem Yoshiharu dorwał piłkę pod swoją bramką i zaczął biec w kierunku bramkarza przeciwników. Miał całe boisko do przebiegnięcia. Podskoczyła do barierki i darła się, na ile było ją stać.

- NIE!!!!! YOSHIHARU!!!! PODAJ PIŁKĘ!!! ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ!!!

Ludzie patrzyli na nią, jak na wariatkę- przecież najlepszy zawodnik na boisku musi pokazać na co go stać. Jej chłopcy również patrzyli na nią z niepewnością. W chwili, gdy strzelił gola poczuła, jak coś zapiera jej dech. Ból, mocny i przeszywający. Opadła na kolana w tej samej chwili, co jej ukochany przyjaciel na murawę. Zaczęła płakać, tak mocno, że czuła, jak ją pieką oczy. Poczuła się… pusta. Jakby czegoś zabrakło. Ryuuji ukląkł obok niej i spojrzał z przerażeniem.

- Chloe… Chloe! Co się dzieje?!

- On… Yoshiharu… On umiera…

Spojrzał na nią przestraszony.

- Chloe, nie gadaj takich głupot. Na pewno z tego wyjdzie.

Jednak nie mogła przestać płakać. Pomógł jej wstać i posadził na ławce. Seki spojrzał na Ryuujiego i coś cicho mówili. Po chwili ktoś podał jej wodę. Przypomniało jej się wszystko, co wspólnie z przyjacielem przeżyli, co sobie powiedzieli. Jak lubiła przeczesywać jego gęste włosy, patrzeć na ten zadziorny uśmiech- przeznaczony jedynie dla niej. Nie mogli jej uspokoić. Mecz skończył się zwycięstwem Kakegawy, ale nawet tego nie zauważyła.

Matsushita gdzieś poszedł, więc Ryuuji zaczął się za nim rozglądać. Zostawił Chloe pod opieką chłopaków i znalazł go na boisku, podczas rozmowy z Tanaką. Chłopak szybko się pożegnał, a Ryuuji usłyszał słowa wypowiadane przez Kamiyę: „On umarł". Zrobiło mu się bardzo smutno- przez ostatni miesiąc często z nim rozmawiał w cukierni i można powiedzieć, że go polubił. Na Minako nawet nie zwracał uwagi. Teraz jednak należy pójść do trenerki i powiedzieć jej to, co ona sama przeczuwała. Kucnął przed nią i gdy spojrzała na niego z nadzieją, aż mu się serce kroiło.

- Chloe, on… Kubo… On nie żyje.

Skinęła głową i płakała dalej. W pewnym momencie, jakby do niej dotarło zapłakała na głos i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Siłą rozpędu upadł i uderzył głową w barierkę. Bolało, ale nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi. Całkowicie skupił się na dziewczynie, która praktycznie na nim leżała i zanosiła się płaczem. W tym momencie podano przez głośniki informację o zgonie Kubo Yoshiharu. Jego koledzy z drużyny przestali patrzeć na Chloe z przerażeniem. Wiedzieli o jej wieloletniej przyjaźni. Seki pospieszył ich do wyjścia. Gładził ją po włosach i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy i jemu poleciały łzy. W pewnym momencie podeszła do nich jakaś pani, na oko w wieku jego mamy. Była cała zapłakana, więc domyślił się, że była to mama Kubo.

- Ch… Chloe? Kochanie?

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i zaczęła się podnosić, więc jej pomógł. Przytuliła się do kobiety.

- Ciociu! Ciociu!

Odszedł na bok i poczekał, aż skończą rozmawiać. Stały wciąż do siebie przytulone, obie płaczące. Obok niego stanął mężczyzna, uderzająco podobny do zmarłego. Wstał i ukłonił się.

- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu waszej straty. Nie znałem Kubo zbyt dobrze, ale wiem, ile znaczył dla Chloe.

- Ty jesteś Kanou Ryuuji, prawda? Mój syn opowiadał mi o tobie. Szanował cię i lubił patrzeć, jak grasz. Zawsze żałował, że w poprzednich mistrzostwach nie mógł się z tobą zmierzyć.

- A teraz ja nie będę mógł zmierzyć się z nim…

- Dbaj o naszą prawie-córkę. Wiem, że można ci ją powierzyć. Ona…- jego głos robił się miękki- Urodziła się osiem godzin po moim synku. Moja żona i Julie leżały na jednej sali przez cztery miesiące. Byli sobie bliżsi niż bliźnięta. Te same dusze. Dlatego zaniepokoiłem się już w momencie, gdy usłyszałem jej krzyk podczas szarży Yoshiharu. Ona już wtedy czuła, co się stanie. Jednak wiem, że już jutro będzie zachowywała się normalnie i pewnie rzuci się w wir pracy. Zawsze taka była. My straciliśmy syna… A ona w ciągu kilku miesięcy straciła rodziców, siostrę i kogoś, kto był jej bliższy niż rodzina- położył mu rękę na ramieniu- Musisz o nią zadbać. Będzie się zajeżdżać. Od rana do nocy pracować na najwyższych obrotach, by zapomnieć. Nie dopuść do tego. My… My wyjeżdżamy z Japonii za tydzień. Nie spędzimy tu ani dnia więcej. Chloe zostanie sama.

- Nie zostanie sama- spojrzał z powagą na ojca Kubo- Ja… Ja ją kocham. Całym sercem. I dlatego nie pozwolę, by coś jej się stało.

On tylko się uśmiechnął ze zrozumieniem i podszedł do kobiet. Uścisnął dziewczynę i coś jej podał, jakąś kopertę. Otarł jej łzy i pocałował w czoło. Potem szybko napisał coś na jakiejś karteczce i również ją podał dziewczynie. Pogłaskali ją po głowie i porządnie przytulili. Machnęli na niego ręką, by przyszedł.

- My już musimy iść. Zajmiesz się nią?

- Oczywiście. Chloe, chodź.

Stała, jak zamurowana i tylko płakała. Westchnął i wziął ją na rękę. Od razu złapała go za szyję i zaczęła wypłakiwać się w swoje ramię.

- Nie mam jak się ukłonić. Ale do widzenia. I… Nie wiem czego życzyć.

- Niczego. Życzenia są dla tych, którzy mają nadzieję. Jak mówiłem- opiekuj się nią.

Skinął głową i poszedł. Przed stadionem stali Seki, Nishio, Uemi, Tokunaga i Ranmaru. Seki spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

- Musiałem im powiedzieć, że Chloe straciła całą rodzinę i teraz wiedzą mniej więcej…

- Cokolwiek. Nie chce mi się teraz rozmawiać.

- Wracasz z nami autobusem?

- Nie. Wątpię, czy Chloe byłaby w stanie później komukolwiek się pokazać, gdybym w takim stanie wsadził ją do autobusu. Pójdę na piechotę.

Spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.

- Ale to trzydzieści kilometrów! Autobus jedzie w pół godziny. Daj spokój.

Zrobił szybkie przeliczenie w głowie.

- Będę za siedem i pół godziny koło przystanku, więc za osiem godzin w domu.

- Może pójść z tobą? Będziesz dopiero koło dwudziestej…

- Dam radę. Chloe jest bardzo lekka. Dajcie mi tylko z dwie butelki wody i jakiś plecak.

Tokunaga miał plecak, Ranmaru skoczył do sklepu po wodę. Problemem było, jak ten plecak założyć. Próbował rozsupłać dłonie dziewczyny owinięte wokół jego szyi, ale mocno trzymała.

- Chloe… Puść mnie- zero reakcji- Chloe! Na chwilę. Muszę założyć plecak.

Dopiero wtedy rozluźniła uścisk. Przekazał ją Sekiemu, a ona od razu zaczepiła dłońmi o niego. Chłopak był zdziwiony.

- Lekka… Jak piórko. Ale płacze…

Gładził jej plecy jedną ręką, a Ryuuji, nawet wiedząc, że to tylko dla pocieszenia, poczuł zazdrość. Założył bluzę i plecak. Próbowali oderwać dziewczynę od Sekiego i tu też napotkali przeszkody. W końcu jednak znów poczuł jej ciężar i mocno oplatające go ramiona.

- Nishio, mógłbyś swoją bluzę wrzucić do plecaka? Później zrobi się nieco chłodniej, a nie chcę żeby się przeziębiła. Dobra, to ja idę. Do zobaczenia na jutrzejszym meczu.

Ruszył raźno do przodu i po chwili stracił ich z oczu. Dziewczyna płakała, ale powoli zasypiała. Ciążyła mu bardziej na sercu, niż na ręku. Wiedział, że strata Kubo była dla niej równie dotkliwa, co całej rodziny.

Seki patrzył za swoim kapitanem, nawet wtedy, kiedy już zniknął w tłumie. Gdy wyszli ze stadionu Ranmaru zaczął się śmiać, że jeśli trenerka chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę, to zdecydowanie jej się to udało. Nishio wyręczył go i przyłożył chłopakowi z całej siły. Sądząc po dźwięku- coś mu się stało z nosem. Zatamował krwawienie, a w tym czasie Seki się nad nim wyżywał.

- Ty naprawdę sądzisz, że ona udawała?! Ty durniu! Nic nie wiesz! Pamiętasz, jak było głośno o tej katastrofie lotniczej? Chloe straciła w niej całą rodzinę! Rodziców i siostrę! A teraz- nawet nie pół roku później traci człowieka, który był dla niej, jak brat! Potrafiłbyś sobie z tym poradzić?!

Chłopak speszył się i zaczął przepraszać, że nie wiedział. Faktycznie, nie wyobrażał sobie, jak on by się zachował w takim wypadku. Uemi i Tokunaga patrzyli zszokowani na Sekiego, który wyrzucał sobie, że ma za długi jęzor.

- To ma zostać między nami, jasne?! Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział!

Potem wyszedł Kanou z Chloe na ręce. Nie widać było twarzy dziewczyny, ale można się było domyślać, że jest załamana. Nie słyszała nawet, co się mówi. Kapitan miał poważną twarz, ale gdy Seki podszedł bliżej, by zabrać dziewczynę zauważył, że Kanou ma lekko zaczerwienione oczy- też musiał płakać. W sumie w ostatnim miesiącu często ze sobą rozmawiali, polubili się. Szkoda… Wsiedli do autobusu. Atmosfera była ciężka i przygnębiająca. Pierwszy odezwał się Tokunaga.

- Ale ona wydawała się taka… Radosna. Myślałem, że ona mieszka sama i pracuje, bo ma rodzinę daleko stąd i pewnie biedną.

- Też tak sądziłem- Uemi złapał się za głowę- Ale mi teraz głupio.

- Mnie jest okropnie- Ranmaru zwiesił głowę- Pomogła mi, jestem znacznie lepszym graczem. Praktycznie zmusiła mnie do współpracy, ale dała szansę. A jednak byłem pewien, że robi z siebie przedstawienie, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę kapitana. Bo ostatnio jakoś rzadko z sobą rozmawiali. Ale jestem głupi!

- Rzadko z sobą rozmawiali, bo ona całe dnie spędzała w towarzystwie Kubo. Z tego co mi powiedziała, to są z sobą bliżej niż rodzeństwo. Coś na podobieństwo bliźniąt jednojajowych.

- Że odczuwają to samo?

- Tak. Nie wiem czy zwróciłeś uwagę, ale Chloe padła na kolana w tym samym momencie, w którym Kubo upadł na murawę.

Atsushi siedział w swoim pokoju i płakał. Kubo! Nie powiedział mu, że choruje na serce! To właśnie był temat, którego z Chloe nie poruszali przy nim! Jutro mecz… Trzeba wziąć się w garść, ale po ceremonii pogrzebowej nie mógł się podnieść. Czuł się opuszczony. Rankiem wstał i ruszył na boisko. W szatni wielu wciąż płakało, jeden Tanaka był spokojny. Wyszedł i zauważył Chloe po drugiej stronie boiska- była cała zapuchnięta, lekko nieprzytomna, ale uśmiechała się i dyrygowała swoimi zawodnikami, jak zwykle.

Przegrali. To było do przewidzenia. Ruszał się, ale jakby nie wiedział, co robi. To była kompletna porażka- zawiedli swojego przyjaciela. Po meczu stał przed stadionem i ocierał łzy. Nagle stanęła przed nim Chloe- po chwili czuł już siarczysty policzek, jaki mu wymierzyła. Kopyto w dłoni miała zawsze.

- Zachowałeś się, jak dureń. Nie jak kapitan. Wiesz dobrze, że to było marzenie Yoshiharu. To była rzeź, nie mecz.

- Ale musisz być zadowolona- wiedział, że nie powinien tego mówić. Nawet tak nie czuł, chciał po prostu być złośliwy- Twoja drużyna wygrała.

- I sądzisz, że są z tego zadowoleni? Nawet się nie spocili! Oczekiwali wspaniałego meczu! Takiego, który zapamiętają do końca życia! A to nie był nawet mecz!

Zwiesił głowę i zaczął płakać.

- Jak… Jak ty to robisz? Że potrafisz nad tym przeskoczyć?

Delikatnie podniosła mu głowę i spojrzała w oczy. Z bliska widział, jak bardzo przekrwione ma gałki, opuchniętą twarz. Jednak uśmiechała się delikatnie.

- Nie mogę przeskoczyć. Zabrano mi ważną część duszy, czuję się pusta. Ty znałeś Yoshiharu ledwie kilka lat, wiesz, jak to jest bez niego żyć. A ja nie wiem. Znałam go od urodzenia, był… Był mną, a ja byłam nim. Brzmi śmiesznie, ale tak właśnie było. A teraz… Teraz muszę się nauczyć żyć bez niego. Idąc inną drogą. Ty jednak masz misję do wykonania. Za pół roku zdobądź mistrzostwo!

- A co na to twoja drużyna?

- Nie muszą wiedzieć, że życzę im przegranej- zaśmiała się cicho i pocałowała go. Był to zupełnie inny pocałunek- słodki, delikatny i pocieszający. Cofnęła się o krok i cicho powiedziała.

- Nie zawiedź nas.


	35. Chapter 35

35.

Miała lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że uderzyła Atsushiego. Ale zachowywał się, jak kretyn. Rano obudziła się całkowicie obolała. No, nie takie znów rano. Wstała o jedenastej. Pamiętała wszystko, co się działo poprzedniego dnia. Napłynęły jej łzy do oczu, ale otarła je rękawem. Miała na sobie kurtkę Nishio- Ryuuji kazał jej założyć ją, gdy nieco się ochłodziło. Zasnęła na jego rękach, potem obudziła się na jakiś czas i znów zasnęła. Obudził ją, gdy doszli do jego domu.

- Dlaczego tutaj?

- Będziesz spała z Sunako. Tak będzie lepiej, prawda?

I chyba do końca życia będzie się wstydziła odpowiedzi.

- A mogę z tobą?

Nawet nie pamięta, jak się kładła spać. Kilka razy przebudziła się i wyczuwała, że jest obok. Mógł ją położyć koło Sunako, lub pójść spać na kanapie. Jednak został i była mu bardzo wdzięczna. Czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie. Zeszła na dół i zastała go jedzącego śniadanie.

- Dzień dobry.

- Dzień dobry. Sam dopiero wstałem. Siadaj- zaparzył jej herbatę i podał bułki- Wczoraj poszedłem jeszcze wywiesić kartkę, że z powodu żałoby zamknięte. Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewasz?

- Nie. Dziękuję… Za wszystko. Zrobiłam niezłe przedstawienie, co?

Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Ryuuji pogłaskał ją po włosach.

- Masz prawo płakać. I chcę ci powiedzieć, że na następny miesiąc robisz sobie urlop. Od cukierni i od drużyny.

- Nie! Ja… Ja…

- Muszę pracować? Obiecałem ojcu Kubo, że nie pozwolę ci na to. Inaczej… Wolisz prowadzić cukiernię czy drużynę?

- Drużynę.

- To wywiesisz kartkę, że z powodu żałoby na miesiąc zamykasz cukiernię. Za to możesz dalej mieć umowę z tym sklepem, któremu sprzedajesz torty.

- Ryuuji! Ja muszę coś robić, bo oszaleję! Nie chcę myśleć o… O nim. O niczym nie chcę myśleć.

I rozpłakała się. Wzięła kilka łyków herbaty i chciała iść, ale złapał ją za ramię.

- Najpierw zjedz. Nie po to leciałem pół miasta po bułki. I muszę cię uprzedzić- Seki, ta papla, powiedział o twojej rodzinie Uemiemu, Tokunadze i Ranmaru. Coś mówił o tym, że wymagała tego sytuacja…

Bułki były smaczne i zanim się spostrzegła zjadła cztery. Ryuuji spojrzał na nią z podniesionymi brwiami.

- Mogłaś coś zostawić dla mnie… Dobra, zjem ryż. Spieszy ci się gdzieś? Siadaj, dopij herbatę. A jak poczujesz głód, to powiedz. Mecz mamy dopiero jutro.

- Fakt. Zapomniałam.

Zdjęła bluzę Nishio i zdejmując swoją przypomniała sobie o kopercie, którą dostała od cioci i wujka. Była też osobna karteczka z ich nowym adresem i numer telefonu. Powiedzieli, że wyjeżdżają, bo tu wszystko im przypomina syna, ale nie chcą z nią tracić kontaktu. W kopercie były zapisane kartki. Wyjęła i okazało się, że to kilka kartek złożonych w dwie kupki. Na tej mniejszej pisało: „Kanou".

- Ryuuji… List.

- Hm?

Podszedł i zajrzał jej przez ramię.

- List. Do ciebie. Od Yoshiharu.

Podała mu i zauważyła, że jest zszokowany.

- Dlaczego miałby do mnie pisać?

- A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?

Chłopak zaczął czytać i co chwila parskał. Pod koniec jednak zrobił się poważny. Złożył list na czworo i włożył do kieszeni spodni.

- Cóż… Twój przyjaciel miał nietypowe poczucie humoru.

- To prawda.

Rozłożyła swój i zaczęła czytać.

„Chloe,

pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłem, że miałem ci coś ważnego napisać w liście? Dobrze, że ty i ten list się rozminęliście. Cieszyłem się, mogąc bez żadnych wymówek spędzić z tobą te dwa miesiące. Widzisz… Kiedy wróciłem do Japonii, to w dwa tygodnie przed twoim powrotem lekarze powiedzieli mi, że nie ma szans, bym dożył dwudziestki. I nie mam szans na przeszczep. Z jednej strony mam chore serce, a z drugiej… Mam białaczkę. Nie wiedziałem, że jestem chory. Byłem taki zły, taki wściekły… Napisałem do ciebie tak obrzydliwy list, że nawet jeśli kiedyś do ciebie dotrze, to BŁAGAM, wyrzuć! Obwiniałem cię, że nie ma cię przy mnie, wolisz spełniać swoje zachcianki… I całe mnóstwo okropnych rzeczy. Dlatego nie chcę, byś go czytała.

Kiedy myślałem, że umarłaś… To było piekło na ziemi. Modliłem się do wszystkich możliwych bogów- moich i nie moich- o szybką śmierć. Bym mógł do ciebie dołączyć. Ty byś tak nie robiła i na pewno robić nie będziesz- znajdziesz sposób, by żyć dalej. Wiem, że będzie ci ciężko, ale chcę, żebyś się podniosła i robiła to, w czym jesteś najlepsza. Masz piekielny talent i musisz z niego zrobić użytek- wielu młodych ludzi na tym skorzysta. Piłka jest dla mnie najważniejsza i chcę by wielu ludzi z talentem pięło się jak najwyżej. Miej za mnie oko na trio z Kakeshity. Tanaka ma przed sobą przyszłość, jako piłkarz, choć nie wygląda na to."

To nastąpiło wiele wspólnych chwil, które przeżyli i różnych historii. Zaczęła płakać i na chwilę przestała czytać. Ryuuji podał jej ręcznik i chusteczki do nosa.

„ Miałbym też do ciebie prośbę- kiedyś na pewno dowiesz się dokładniej w jaki sposób poznałem Minako. Proszę cię- nie sądź jej, nie wyżywaj się na niej, ani nie zarzucaj jej niczego. Zapamiętaj, że to jest kobieta, którą kocham. Zakochałem się w niej w momencie, w którym ją zobaczyłem pierwszy raz (chyba mamy coś wspólnego, co?). Jest o ciebie strasznie zazdrosna- przypuszczam, że wie o tym, że w moim sercu to ty zawsze byłaś pierwsza. I zawsze tak będzie- bliższa niż siostra-bliźniaczka, żona czy kochanka. Ja jestem tobą, ty jesteś mną. Dlatego też wiem, że powoli zajmuję w twoim sercu miejsce drugie. Nie mam o to pretensji, nawet cię cieszę. Niepokoiło mnie to, że każdy chłopak był dla ciebie jedynie materiałem na zawodnika, masą mięśni i szkieletu, którą można uformować. Nawet Willy nie był dla ciebie kimś ważniejszym. Podczas, gdy wszystkie dziewczyny umierały z podniecenia na widok jego obnażonej piersi, ty mu mówiłaś, żeby tylko się nie przeziębił, bo ma grać w następnym meczu. Wypłakiwał mi się często, że nawet gdy go całujesz robisz to jakoś bez przekonania, jakby z przymusu. Dlatego dziwiło mnie, gdy zauważyłem, jak bardzo chciałaś dotknąć Kanou, choć z całej siły się powstrzymywałaś. To, że sama z siebie chcesz kogoś dotknąć, to była całkowita nowość. Obserwowałem cię uważnie. Rozmawiałaś ze mną, ale patrzyłaś na niego. Pierwszy raz widziałem cię podnieconą widokiem czyichś pleców- zainteresował cię także fizycznie, co również było nowością. Od pierwszego spotkania wiedziałem, że straciłaś dla niego głowę, ale dopiero niedawno odkryłem znacznie ciekawszą prawdę- ty go kochasz. Nie tak, jak mnie czy Kamiyę, ale tak, jak kobieta mężczyznę. Możesz się zapierać sama przed sobą, ale ja wiem swoje. Poznałem go trochę w ostatnich dniach (jakbyś nie wiedziała, to piszę ten list w dzień przed meczem z Kakekitą) i mogę stwierdzić, że ma mocniejszy od ciebie kręgosłup. To ty będziesz mu ulegać, nie on tobie. Na początku pewnie ci się to nie spodoba- jesteś przyzwyczajona do rządzenia chłopakami. Może to był błąd Willego- sądził, że jeśli będzie grzeczny i da ci rządzić, to przy nim zostaniesz. A ciebie trzeba wziąć za rogi i ujarzmić. Żałuję, że nie obejrzę sobie tej komedii- bo idę o zakład, że ty nie zrobisz żadnego kroku w kierunku zdobycia go, a co do niego… Sam nie wiem. Chyba traktuje cię jak jedną ze swoich sióstr. Mimo to nie poddawaj się! Mam tylko jedną prośbę- jeśli kiedyś będziecie mieli syna, nazwijcie go po mnie. Mogę sobie teraz jedynie wyobrazić, jaką masz wściekłą minę i mam z tego niezły ubaw, wiesz?

Ostatni miesiąc był najlepszy w moim życiu- miałem ciebie, niemal tylko dla siebie. Miałem Minako nocami i dniami. Poznałem człowieka, którego szanuję i podziwiam za styl gry. Jeśli na jutrzejszym meczu coś mi się stanie (a musisz wiedzieć, że przed każdym meczem piszę list na nowo, zmieniając treść) to wiedz, że w swoim życiu żałuję tylko jednej rzeczy- że nie pojechałem z tobą do Ameryki. A poza tym moje życie było cudowne.

Kocham Cię- jestem tobą, ty jesteś mną, na zawsze.

Yoshiharu

ps. Pewnie zdziwiło cię, że w środku jest też list do Kanou. Cóż… Postanowiłem dać mu Instrukcję Obsługi upierdliwej trenerki :) "

Wstała wściekła i kopnęła krzesło.

- Coś się stało?

- Szkoda, że nie żyje…

- To chyba zrozumiałe.

- …bo bym chętnie go teraz zabiła!

Ryuuji oparł się o blat i zaczął śmiać.

- Nie śmiej się, tylko mi powiedz co on ci tam napisał!

Chłopak pogłaskał ją po głowie i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- To tajemnica. Nie zapowietrzaj się tak, tylko usiądź, to zrobię ci jeszcze herbaty.

- Tylko jakiejś ziołowej na uspokojenie…- nagle wstała i krzyknęła- Trening! Przecież jest jeszcze popołudniowy trening! A opuściłam poranny!

- Nie denerwuj się. Zadzwoniłem do Sekiego i powiedziałem mu, że jeszcze śpisz, więc niech on przypilnuje treningu. A następny odbędzie się dopiero za cztery godziny.

- Daruj sobie herbatę i zakładaj buty.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie będziemy marnotrawić czasu, skoro możemy cię trochę pomęczyć, prawda?

Pobiegli do szkoły i kazała mu zrobić obowiązkowe osiemdziesiąt okrążeń, po czym poszła do dyrektora. Zapukała ignorując zezłoszczone spojrzenie sekretarki i weszła. Dyrektor spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się.

- Miło mi cię… Co ci się stało?! Jesteś cała spuchnięta!

Spędzała z nim przynajmniej pół godziny dziennie i zdążyła powiedzieć o swojej przyjaźni z Yoshiharu. Wystarczyło więc jedno zdanie:

- Yoshiharu wczoraj zmarł.

Nie pozwoliła sobie na płacz, nie wobec swojego zwierzchnika, nie ważne, jak bardzo go lubiła. Spojrzał zmartwiony.

- Chcesz poprosić o wolne? Nie ma problemu.

- Nie. Chcę jedynie przeprosić za nieobecność na dzisiejszym treningu porannym oraz za nieobecność Kanou Ryuujiego w szkole, który w tym czasie zajmował się mną. Byłam… w nienajlepszej kondycji.

- Oczywiście. Nie powinnaś nawet przepraszać. Pewne rzeczy są całkowicie zrozumiałe. Widzę, że starasz się być silna i podziwiam cię za to. Nie przemęczaj się jednak.

- Nie będę. Dziękuję za rozmowę.

Ukłoniła się i miała już wyjść, gdy dyrektor wstał z fotela. Podszedł do niej i mocno przytulił.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, dziecko. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Tym razem łzy popłynęły same.


	36. Chapter 36

36.

Ryuuji stał oparty o murek i starał się uspokoić oddech- osiemdziesiąt okrążeń to jednak całkiem sporo. Ciekawe gdzie się podziała Chloe i co planuje po powrocie? Westchnął i wyjął z kieszeni spodni list od Kubo. Początek naprawdę go rozbawił, ale koniec był zdecydowanie dołujący.

„Kanou,

pewnie dziwisz się widząc ten list. Postanowiłem również do ciebie napisać, bo mam ci kilka rzeczy do powiedzenia. Po pierwsze- naprawdę cię polubiłem. Masz dobrze poukładane w głowie, nie jesteś zarozumiały. Może nieco trudny w kontakcie, ale da się to znieść. Za to ja muszę się do czegoś przyznać- wiedziałem, że Minako chodziła z tobą w tym samym czasie, kiedy mnie podrywała. Ona nie wie, że ja wiem. I nie chcę żeby się dowiedziała- mogę cię prosić o milczenie w tej sprawie? Minako… Jest dla mnie cudem- piękna, delikatna, kobieca, słodka i szczera. Zakochałem się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wiedziałem o tobie, ale uznałem, że to żadna przeszkoda. Chcę cię za to przeprosić. Nie oddałem ci Minako, bo za bardzo mi na niej zależało. Spędziłem z nią wspaniałe miesiące i jest drugą najważniejszą kobietą w moim życiu. Tak, dobrze widzisz. Drugą. Jak już mówiłem- nie oddałem ci Minako. W zamian daję ci w opiekę mój największy skarb- osobę, która całkowicie zdominowała moje serce i to na zawsze. Chloe jest schizofrenicznym diabłem wcielonym, ale za tymi kolcami jest naprawdę delikatna osoba, tylko sama w sobie jeszcze tego nie odkryła. Ja w niej to widzę i żałuję, że nie doczekam momentu, w którym rozkwitnie najpiękniej. Widzę też, że ją kochasz i jestem z tego zadowolony- wydaje mi się, że jest odpowiednią kobietą dla ciebie. Prawdopodobnie weźmie cię pod pantofel, ale masz na tyle silny kręgosłup, że dasz jej radę. Co do niej… Nie wiem, czy coś do ciebie czuje. Na pewno jesteś jej najlepszym zawodnikiem i lubi cię, ale czy coś poza tym? Ciężko powiedzieć- nigdy nie była zainteresowana związkami. Mimo to nie poddawaj się! Chloe trzeba brać za rogi- inaczej ucieknie i tyle było ją widać. Mam nadzieję, że to ty poskromisz moją złośnicę. Choć obawiam się, że ona może wciąż tęsknić za Willym… Niewątpliwie to była jej pierwsza miłość. Oby nie ostatnia.

Trzymaj się!

Kubo

ps. Jeśli jednak uda wam się zejść i będziecie mieli chłopczyka- nazwijcie go po mnie :) "

Czyli nie ma u niej szans… Mógł się tego spodziewać. Co wcale nie poprawiało mu humoru. Schował kartkę i poszedł po piłkę. Zaczął ćwiczyć zwody i podbiegi, gdy czyjaś noga podcięła go i uderzył nosem w ziemię.

- Co do cholery?!

- Sam zamierzasz ćwiczyć? W ten sposób jedynie nadwerężasz kolana. Robisz za głębokie wejścia w bok. Czasem wystarczy lekko się pochylić, by zmylić przeciwnika.

Chloe stała nad nim i uśmiechała się radośnie, co w zestawieniu z czerwonymi oczami wyglądało dość upiornie.

- To jak ma wyglądać trening?

Spinała włosy gumką i podskakiwała w miejscu. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i nie mógł nie zauważyć, że gdy podskakuje jej… no, wiadomo co… także podskakuje. Zasłonił sobie oczy ręką i zaczął przypominać sobie liczbę pi: 3,1415926535...

- Dobra, rozgrzałam nieco kolana. Więc… Ryuuji? Czemu masz rękę na twarzy?

- Słucham?

- Mówię, że rozgrzałam sobie kolana, więc możemy zaczynać.

- Co zaczynać?

- Zwody. Trenujesz ze mną. Masz dać z siebie wszystko, ale nie za bardzo, bo trening potrwa do pierwszej bramki. Zaczynamy?

Była trudnym przeciwnikiem- lekka, szybka, zwinna. Bez większych trudności odgadywała jego zamiary. W żaden sposób nie mógł jej minąć. Ona chyba też miała problemy z przejściem przez niego. Co chwila któreś zdobywało piłkę i wyrywało się do przodu, by po chwili zostać zablokowanym przez drugie. Pot lał się z nich strumieniami- oboje wyglądali, jak strachy na wróble- upaćkani błotem, zakurzeni, rozczochrani.

- Co tak wolno?- Chloe już sapała. Oboje byli na wykończeniu.

- Szybciej?

- Szybciej! Szybciej! JESZCZE SZYBCIEJ!

Zaczęła się śmiać i oboje dali z siebie wszystko- w takim tempie nigdy z nikim się nie kiwał. Nie wiedzieli, że od dłuższego czasu obserwuje ich cała drużyna.

- Seki… Czy oni są ludźmi?

- Nie jestem pewien. Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie takiej prędkości.

Ryuuji zauważył, że Chloe nieco niepewnie stawia kroki, widocznie była zbyt zmęczona. Szybko wyrwał do przodu i wyminął ją- nogi jej się zaplątały i wywróciła się. Strzelił i trafił w sam środek bramki, po czym padł tuż obok dziewczyny.

- Nieźle… Szybki…jesteś…

- Ty… też…

- Wody!

Wstali i spojrzeli zdziwieni na resztę.

- Co wy tu robicie?

- Od dwudziestu minut was obserwujemy.

Spojrzał na zegarek i uśmiechnął się.

- No, trenerko. Cztery godziny na najwyższych obrotach.

- Całkiem nieźle. Ale opuściłam się. Z Yoshiharu potrafiłam w ten sposób osiem godzin grać i nie było ani jednej bramki.

- Zaraz, zaraz- Matsushita patrzył na nich przerażony, a reszta się śmiała- To wy od czterech godzin się kiwaliście i nie było ani jednej bramki?

- No chyba to powiedziałam, nie? Dobra! Idźcie się przebrać i ustawcie się w dwuszeregu.

- Mmm… Chloe?

- Tak, Mako-chan?

- Proponuję, żebyś najpierw ty poszła się wykąpać. Jesteś cała w błocie.

Spojrzała na siebie i spłoniła się.

- Nie mam ciuchów na zmianę…

- Dam ci mój strój gimnastyczny. Dres będzie nieco za duży, ale lepsze to niż tak wracać.

- Prawda. Ale zrobimy inaczej- idziecie się przebrać i zaczynacie kółka. Dziś robicie osiemdziesiąt dwa. A kiedy wy będziecie biegać, ja pójdę się wykąpać. A teraz szybko!

Trening, jak należało się spodziewać, był ciężki. Ryuuji nie czuł nóg, ale było to przyjemne zmęczenie. Mimo to przy pięćdziesiątym okrążeniu dał sobie spokój. Usłyszał kroki, zapachniało mu mydłem, miodem i czymś jeszcze. Podniósł wzrok i zaczął się śmiać. Chloe miała włosy tak poczochrane, że wyglądały jak szopa. Reszta drużyny przestała biegać i również pokładali się ze śmiechu. Dziewczyna pogroziła im pięścią, ale również się śmiała.

- Wiem, jak wyglądam. Nie mam szczotki. Poza tym spodnie Mako-chan powodują, że się przewracam, więc nie będę mogła skopać wam tyłków, ale mimo to chcę, byście mieli porządny trening. W ogóle- zwróciła się do niego- Czemu tu siedzisz?

- Po pięćdziesiątym okrążeniu nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa.

- Ty już odbębniłeś swoje okrążenia!

- Ale oni mieli robić osiemdziesiąt dwa, a ja zrobiłem tylko osiemdziesiąt, więc…

- Geniuszu, odejmij o osiemdziesięciu dwóch osiemdziesiąt i wyjdzie ci, ile miałeś odrobić.

Nishio ze śmiechu aż się potknął i zaliczył glebę.

Wygrali! Wygrali mistrzostwo! Rzucali się sobie w objęcia, podrzucali w górę trenerkę i menadżerki, niektórzy płakali. Byli niesamowicie szczęśliwi! Mimo niemalże walkoweru Kakegawy inne zespoły na mistrzostwach okazały się bardzo wymagające. Co prawda jeden z zespołów nie grał pełnym składem- kapitan miał kontuzję i to na tyle poważną, że się nie pojawił na meczu, ale i tak było ciężko. Dwa razy omal nie przegrali, jedynie szybkie decyzje Chloe ich uratowały. Niewątpliwie trenerka zyskała sławę. Właśnie komentator o niej mówił.

- W tym roku zaszła szokująca zmiana w szeregach Fujity East. Trener Udou z przyczyn zdrowotnych musiał przekazać drużynę i przekazał ją nieznanej nikomu dziewczynie, która była młodsza od niektórych zawodników. Ichigamoto Chloe jednak udowodniła, że ma to, co potrzeba. Co myślisz na ten temat, Horigawa?

- Rozmawiałem z kilkoma trenerami z J-League i chętnie widzieliby ją pomiędzy sobą. Niektórzy szczerze się przyznali, że jest od nich lepsza. To ona trenowała Kubo Yoshiharu od kiedy oboje skończyli siedem lat. Razem z nim wyjechała do Niemiec. Wróciła po czterech latach i jak widać, wciąż w świetnej formie.

- Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz?

- Sam byłem przez nią trenowany- wszyscy z drużyny spojrzeli na osobę, która siedziała koło komentatora. Horigawa od trzech lat grał w pierwszej lidze J-League- Muszę się przyznać, że gdyby nie jej pomoc, to pewnie nie byłbym teraz tak dobry. Ale nigdy więcej treningów z nią.

- Dlaczego? Przecież wasz trener uznawany jest za ostrego, nawet w lidze zawodowej.

- Ale to nic w porównaniu z Ichigamoto. Nie dość, że ma niewyparzony, gadzi język to w dodatku męczyła nas tak, że po treningu czasem nie wiedziałem, która noga jest prawa, a która lewa. Kiedy coś jej się nie podobało, to albo dostawało się po głowie, albo krzyczała, aż pękały bębenki. W klubie młodzików, bo tam była pomocnikiem trenera, potrafiła ustawić chłopców starszych od siebie nawet o pięć lat. Niewątpliwie zazdroszczę Fujicie tak wspaniałej trenerki, ale również im współczuję, bo to będzie najcięższy okres ich życia. Nigdy nie miałem tak ciężko, jak w czasie, gdy była w klubie. Nazywaliśmy ją Diablicą z Shizuoki.

- Zaraz! To ONA jest Diablicą?!

- Tak. Nie wiedziałeś?

W tym czasie cała drużyna wybałuszyła na Chloe oczy, która ponuro wpatrywała się w Horigawę.

- Chloe… To ty jesteś Diablicą z Shizuoki?

- Myślałam, że wiecie. Nie znoszę tego przydomku. Idę skopać mu tyłek.

- Wybacz…- głos Horigawy stał się nerwowy- Ale zaraz zostanę zgładzony, więc może pójdę już. Ona nie znosi tej ksywy.

I już go nie było. Kanou z Nishio poszli odebrać puchar, po czym wrócili razem do ich wspólnego lokum. Liga młodzieżowa wynajmowała różne mieszkania na okres rozgrywek, by zawodnicy nie musieli codziennie dojeżdżać do Tokio. Na finały pojechał jedynie pierwszy zespół z trenerką i menadżerkami, ale na finał przyjechała większa część drużyny. Wszyscy kręcili się teraz w niewielkim zajeździe i właścicielka nieco przerażonym wzrokiem patrzyła na to wszystko. Yuiko właśnie tłumaczyła ich zachowanie, a Mako-chan próbowała prosić o ciszę.

- Widzi pani, chodzi o to, że wygraliśmy i reszta drużyny przyszła tu pogratulować…

- Przepraszam- cicho, niczym myszka. Chłopacy dalej śpiewali, krzyczeli dopóki na scenę nie wkroczyła Chloe. Przyłożyła najgłośniejszym co od razu ich uciszyło.

- A teraz ci, którzy nie są z pierwszego zespołu mają się wynieść.

- Ależ Chloe…

- Wynocha! Albo zrozumiecie w pełni dlaczego nazywają mnie Diablicą!

Nim skończyła mówić większości już nie było. Odwróciła się do Mako-chan.

- Tak się załatwia sprawy z idiotami. Naucz się krzyczeć.

- Kiedy ja…

- Żartowałam. Straciłabyś cały swój urok, gdybyś zaczęła się drzeć, jak stare prześcieradło. Czyli jak ja. A co do was- wskazała palcem pozostałych przy życiu- Macie w tej chwili się spakować i położyć swoje tobołki pod ścianą. Z samego rana wyjeżdżamy- po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko- Ale gratuluję wam wygranej. Graliście naprawdę dobrze, jestem z was dumna. I dlatego idziemy na imprezę. Polecono mi naprawdę dobry klub.

Wybuch radości był jeszcze większy. Ryuuji zaśmiał się, bo zrozumiał co miał na myśli Kubo mówiąc o jej schizofrenii- w jednej chwili by zabiła, a w drugiej głaskałaby.

- Tylko najpierw wszyscy macie wziąć prysznic i ubrać się w miarę wyjściowe ciuchy. Jasne?

Dziewczyny, my idziemy się przebrać.

Pierwszy raz pod prysznicem było tak radośnie. Ryuuji dał upust swoim uczuciom i włączył się do śpiewu- nawet nie zauważył, że w pewnym momencie umilkli i go słuchali. Gdy skończył rozejrzał się i zobaczył same radosne twarze.

- Co się gapicie? Mam z wami nie śpiewać?

- Nie- Tokunaga uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, po czym podskoczył, bo szampon spłynął mu do oka- Po prostu nie wiedzieliśmy, że tak nieźle śpiewasz.

- Byle dureń potrafi śpiewać. Ale sam śpiewać nie będę.

Wytarli się i słychać było ciągłe okrzyki: „nie mam w co się ubrać!". Żaden z nich nie wziął z sobą rzeczy wyjściowych, więc musieli się zadowolić dżinsami i koszulami różnych kolorów i krojów. Ryuuji założył czarną, Seki zieloną, Nishio fioletową, Tokunaga czerwoną itd. Chloe wrzasnęła z ulicy, żeby się pospieszyli, więc z nerwów mieli problemy z zasznurowaniem butów. Dziwiła go cisza na zewnątrz i gdy dołączył do chłopaków Chloe akurat warczała:

- Co się gapicie? Dziewczyny nie widzieliście?

Było na co się gapić, naprawdę. Ryuuji chciał odwrócić oczy, ale nie mógł. Mako-chan założyła elegancką, złocistą sukienkę do kolan, upięła włosy i chyba nawet miała makijaż. Wyglądała słodko i delikatnie. Chloe zmieniła spodnie na letnią, błękitną sukienkę do kolan, w której wyglądała przepięknie. W dodatku zebrała kilka pasm włosów i upięła z tyłu głowy w jakiś fantazyjny kok. Yuiko miała na sobie małą czarną, a włosy lekko podkręciła i w ładnych lokach opadały jej na ramiona. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od Chloe, której biust był mocno podkreślony, zgrabne nogi wystawały spod sukienki, delikatne ramiona owiewały kosmyki włosów, a…

- Idziemy z najlepszymi laskami w stolicy- Seki pierwszy przełamał ciszę. Chloe uderzyła go w żołądek i uśmiechnęła się słodko, a jej głos miał temperaturę lodu.

- Jak nazwałeś swoją trenerkę? Skoro już odzyskaliście rozum, to może W KOŃCU pójdziemy? Chodźcie za mną, to dość niedaleko.

Budynek był niewysoki, ale długi. Nim weszli do sali musieli przejść korytarz, który miał przynajmniej trzydzieści metrów długości i wiele wnęk okiennych. Z sali dobiegała cicha muzyka i szepty. Zanim weszli do środka trenerka ich przytrzymała.

- Macie zachowywać się poprawnie, czy to jasne? Alkohol jest dostępny, ale ci, którzy nie są pełnoletni… Prosiłabym żeby nie przesadzali, czy to jasne? Ponoszę prawną odpowiedzialność za was i nie chcę pójść siedzieć tylko dlatego, że któryś z was za wiele wypił i uznał, że jest Supermanem i skoczył z dachu.

Otworzyła drzwi, a z sali dobiegło ich gromkie:

- GRATULACJE!!!

Nie mogli się napatrzyć- był tam Horigawa z kilkoma zawodnikami J-League, Kamiya z Otsuką i Akahorim, reszta zespołu i jakaś grupka dziewczyn z Fujity. Przywitali się z tymi, których znali, Chloe zapoznała ich z Horigawą i jego kolegami z zespołu. Było dużo rozmów, śmiania się, jedzenia i picia. W pewnym momencie Horigawa wziął Chloe na parkiet i zaczął z nią tańczyć jakąś szybką piosenkę. Ruszała się wspaniale, z gracją i seksapilem. Seki porwał Mako-chan, a Nishio Yuiko i zaczęli z nimi tańczyć. Jednak w klubie było sporo innych dziewczyn, więc wkrótce parkiet zapełnił się tańczącymi. Zaczęło go denerwować, że Horigawa łapie Chloe w pasie, przytula ją, jej włosy omiatają mu twarz… Poczuł klepnięcie w ramię.

- Yo, Kamiya.

- Yo. Nieźle się rusza, prawda?

- Kto?

- Nie udawaj idioty. Chloe. Zwykle zachowuje się jak facet, ale gdy rusza do tańca… Nie umie ukryć swojej kobiecości. Naturalnie kręci biodrami, rusza rękoma i głową. Nawet na Kubo działał jej taniec. A Horigawa miał do niej słabość. O… Gdzieś idziesz?

Wydawało mu się, że słyszy rozbawienie w jego głosie, ale miał nadzieje, że to tylko zbyt duża ilość procentów. Normalnie nie tańczyłby- ale alkohol i zazdrość to mieszanka wybuchowa. Seki spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem w połowie obrotu z Mako-chan. Jednak zignorował to. Horigawa właśnie kręcił Chloe, a ta rozłożyła ręce. Wtedy złapał ją za wolną dłoń. Od razu puściła tą drugą, a on spod zmarszczonych brwi spojrzał na chłopaka.

- Odbijany.

Leciały jakieś rytmu latynoskie, więc złapał ją w pasie i mocno do siebie przycisnął. Spojrzała na niego dziwnie, ale widać było, że też jest już lekko pobudzona alkoholem.

- Ryuuji…

Zabrzmiało to zachęcająco, więc zaczął z nią tańczyć. Ruszał się w takt muzyki- bardzo dawno nie tańczył. Ostatnim razem, gdy miał jedenaście lat puścił w domu muzykę, kiedy nikogo nie było. Teraz jednak zrozumiał, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił- za instynktownym poruszaniu się w rytm muzyki. Chloe była idealną partnerką- lekka, poddawała się jego ruchom, pozwalała się prowadzić. Oparł ją na swoim biodrze i zaczął szybko stawiać kroki. Zakręcił nią, oparł na ręce i podrzucił w górę, by złapać drugą. Krew uderzała mu do głowy, coraz bardziej zapierało mu dech a przed oczami miał jedynie błękit jej oczu i ciemne smugi włosów. Żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie sprawy z tego, że inni ich obserwują uważnie i wyraźnie odczuwają harmonię i napięcie, jakie pomiędzy nimi zapanowało. Dla nich jedynie rytm się liczył i nie chcieli, by to uczucie się skończyło. Niestety, piosenka się skończyła i zaproponowano przerwę. Musiał się zmusić, żeby ją puścić i szybko poszedł do łazienki, gdzie zmoczył sobie głowę. Za nim weszli Seki i Nishio.

- Gdzie się nauczyłeś tak tańczyć?

- Słucham?

Wycierał głowę czystym ręcznikiem, który był w szafce.

- Ja i Seki ledwo umiemy stawiać trzy kroki, a ty jakby nigdy nic tańczyłeś coś pomiędzy tangiem i salsą.

- Przesadzasz. Kwestia wczucia się w rytm.

- Mam jednak radę- nie tańcz więcej z Chloe. To napięcie seksualne było czuć aż na końcu sali.

- Co było czuć? Tylko tańczyliśmy. Poza tym więcej nie będę. Dawno tego nie robiłem i czuję się nieco zmęczony.

- I dlatego wsadziłeś głowę pod kran? Daj spokój. Wasz taniec był, jak uprawianie miłości na parkiecie w sposób całkowicie ubrany. Na widok póz, jakie przyjmowała Chloe dwóm chłopakom z J-League poszła krew z nosa.

- Obiecuję- nie będę już tańczył.

„Za to sobie wypiję".


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Nishio nie miał racji, ale Seki wolał się nie udzielać. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki ta dwójka tańczyła- oboje mieli ruchy pełne gracji i seksapilu. To było coś wrodzonego. Sam wiedział o tym, że pomimo braku poczucia rytmu także ma takie ruchy, więc to nie ich wina, że dawali takie wrażenie. Może to, że nie mogli oderwać od siebie oczu było tym spowodowane? Tylko to było spojrzenie pełne uczucia, nie pożądania. Wzajemnie się kochali, ale byli na tyle uparci i tępi, że żadne nie chciało się przyznać. Więc będą się męczyć- to może być całkiem śmieszne. Jemu z kolei bardzo przyjemnie tańczyło się z Mako-chan. Tak jak on, nie miała poczucia rytmu i wciąż była nieśmiała, ale im bardziej nią kręcił, tym bardziej jej się podobało i zaczęła się nawet głośno śmiać z jego dowcipów. Trochę wypił i poczuł lekki zawrót głowy. Stał obok Horigawy, który patrzył się ponuro przed siebie. W pewnym momencie zaczął mu się zwierzać.

- Czekałem na nią te cztery lata i czekałbym następne.

- Słucham?

- Chloe. Wciąż mi się podoba. Teraz nawet bardziej- wypiękniała, zrobiła się bardziej kobieca. Tylko dlaczego w tańcu ze mną była sztywna, jak kij od szczotki, a kiedy tańczyła z twoim kapitanem była miękka i poddawała się jego każdemu ruchowi?!

Taktownie zmilczał i poklepał zawodnika pierwszej ligi po plecach, gdy ten poleciał do toalety, by wymiotować. Gdy zrozumiał, że chłopak usiądzie sobie gdzieś w kącie i popłacze, zamiast iść i dać Kanou w gębę, poszedł odnaleźć Mako-chan. Naprawdę miło spędzał z nią czas. Ale ona właśnie rozmawiała z Matsushitą- rozpromieniona, zarumieniona i wyraźnie szczęśliwa. Zapragnął dołączyć w płakaniu do Horigawy. To on pierwszy raz interesuje się dziewczyną z pobudek innych, niż uroda, a ona woli innego? Cóż… To chyba była to, czego mu życzyły wszystkie byłe: „żebyś zobaczył, jak to boli!". Bolało. I to bardzo. Sala powoli zaczęła się przerzedzać. Niektórzy szli do zajazdu, inni wracali do domów, lub domów przyjaciół, jeśli było bliżej. Większość zamawiała taksówki. Puszczono jakąś wolną piosenkę i na parkiet wyszedł Ranmaru z Yuiko oraz kilku chłopaków z dziewczynami ze szkoły. Ale było ich niewielu. Matsushita zaczynał chyba robić jakieś aluzje do parkietu, więc postanowił zadziałać. Był już na tyle pijany, że miał sporo animuszu, ale nie tracił kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Podszedł szybko do nich (na szczęście szedł prosto) i ukłonił się.

- Pozwoli pani porwać się na ten taniec?

- T…T…T..a..ak.

Zastanowił się, czy to wahanie było oznaką niechęci czy chęci? Mniejsza z tym. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, czyli wolała taniec tradycyjny. Złapał ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Chciał ją poczuć, jej zapach. Była dość wysoka- miał brodę na wysokości jej ucha. Zwykle wolał kobiety bardziej filigranowe, dziwne. Pachniała czereśnią, słodko i pociągająco. Poczuł się złapany w sidła, które nieświadomie założyła. Delikatnie gładził jej dłoń. Na początku była spięta, ale po czasie uspokoiła się i mógł się rozkoszować jej miękkością. Bez zdziwienia zanotował, że niedaleko nich w podobny sposób tańczył jego kapitan z trenerką. Miał zamknięte oczy i wyraźnie podobne uczucia. Pochylił się nad Mako-chan i zaczął cicho szeptać jej do ucha.

- Wiesz, że bardzo słodko pachniesz? Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że można pachnieć tak delikatnie i ujmująco.

- Senpai, jesteś pijany i nie wiesz co mówisz- miała lekko rozedrgany głos i cała się spięła. Zrobiło mu się przykro. Po raz pierwszy w życiu z powodu dziewczyny zrobiło mu się przykro. Wiele go odtrąciło, ale po raz pierwszy wywołało to u niego reakcję. Pomyślał, że chyba w swoich myślach zaczął się powtarzać.

- Nie jestem. Wiem, co mówię. Jesteś wartościową dziewczyną, nie zamierzam z tobą pogrywać. Ja tylko mówiłem to, co pomyślałem. Czy to źle? Szkoda, że masz upięte włosy- są takie ładne, gdy opadają wokół twojej twarzy. Aż by się chciało je głaskać.

Przycisnął ją nieco mocniej do siebie i poczuł, jak łomocze jej serce. Ze strachu? Aż tak się go boi?

- Przepraszam, jeśli cię wystraszyłem, ale… nie mogę się powstrzymać. To pewnie kwestia alkoholu- mówię za dużo i za szczerze. Przepraszam.

Ale dalej ją trzymał. Nie puścił jej aż do końca piosenki, a i tak pozwolił jej odejść tylko ze względu na dobre maniery. Spojrzał na Kanou i pomyślał, że musi mieć równie zgaszoną minę. Poszedł do łazienki i spojrzał w lustro- co z nim nie tak? Matsushita był przystojniejszy, to prawda, ale on był wyższy i starszy. Może nie lubiła starszych? W sumie on za rok będzie już na uniwersytecie. Ale będzie to uniwersytet w Shizuoce. Czterdzieści minut autobusem- mógłby ją widywać codziennie. Albo chodzi o piłkę- młody był lepszy od niego, miał przed sobą przyszłość. A może jedno i drugie? Od myślenia rozbolała go głowa. Wrócił do sali i poszukał jej wzrokiem- znów rozmawiała z Matsushitą. Zaklął pod nosem i zjadł kilka paluszków, gdy klepnął go w ramię Nishio.

- Nie mogę nigdzie znaleźć Chloe, a szef tej placówki chce się z nią widzieć. Chodzi o zapłatę.

- Może wyszła?

- Nie. Pytałem się goryli przy wejściu- nie zauważyli jej. A wiesz, że ona rzuca się w oczy.

- Dobra, poszukam jej na korytarzu, a ty wyślij którąś dziewczynę do damskiej toalety.

Przyjaciel spłonił się, ale poszedł. Seki westchnął, minął Mako-chan i wyszedł z sali. Skierował się w prawo i zaglądał w każdą wnękę- może gdzieś zasnęła? W sumie piła dość dużo, a nie wiedział, czy ma mocną głowę. Doszedł do miejsca, w którym korytarz skręcał w prawo i usłyszał ją. Chyba rozmawiała z Kanou, bo wymawiała jego imię.

- Ryuuji…

Spojrzał za róg i zdębiał. Chloe siedziała na parapecie, a przed nią stał jego kapitan. Całowali się namiętnie i tulili do siebie. Chłopak przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i gładził jej plecy, ona zaciskała dłonie na jego pośladkach. Seki nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Poszedł szybko do sali, bez słowa pociągnął Nishio za ramię i razem wrócili na zakręt korytarza. Nishio zareagował podobnie- wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył usta. Akcja posunęła się mocno do przodu przez tą minutę- Kanou miał rozpiętą koszulę, a Chloe sukienkę, którą spuściła do pasa. Chwała bogom- miała stanik. Całował ją po szyi i schodził coraz niżej.

- Oni muszą być mocno pijani- Seki patrzył przed siebie, jak zaczarowany- Chloe dużo wypiła.

- Ryuuji… Ryuuji… Mmmm…

- On też sobie nie żałował. Powiedziałbym, że wypił za dużo- Nishio potrząsnął głową- Musimy im przerwać. Jutro będą się tego wstydzić, ale przynajmniej nie posuną się za daleko.

Skiną głową i podszedł do Kanou. Poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Yo, musimy iść.

- Za chwilę.

- Nie. TERAZ.

- No dobra.

Bez protestu wyprostował się i zaczął zapinać koszulę. Wydawał się trzeźwy, tylko drżące ręce, głupawy uśmiech, nieprzytomne oczy i wyjątkowa uległość na rozkazy wskazywały na stan upojenia alkoholem. Zanim odeszli jeszcze raz mocno ją pocałował.

- Kocham cię, Chloe. Bardzo.

- Ja ciebie też- zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i ciężko było ich rozdzielić. Seki pomyślał, że rankiem jego kapitan spali się ze wstydu i pewnie pójdzie się gdzieś utopić. Nishio w tym czasie pomagał się ubierać Chloe i tłumaczył jej, że musi iść do szefa tego klubu. Ona jednak zaśmiała się cicho, oparła o niego i uśmiechając się słodko powiedziała:

- On mnie kocha, wiesz? Jestem taka szczęśliwa…

Po czym zasnęła. Z Kanou również był problem- nie szedł prosto, ale mocno zygzakiem, a gdy tylko wrócili do zajazdu, to położył się na swoim futonie i od razu usnął. Po jakimś czasie wrócił Nishio z trenerką na rękach- spała, jak zabita. Po chwili wróciła Mako-chan rozchichotana z Matsushitą. Powiedzieli sobie „dobranoc" i znikła mu z widoku. Położył się koło kapitana i patrząc na jego spokojną, lekko uśmiechniętą twarz pomyślał, że w pewien sposób ma szczęście- kochał z wzajemnością.

Obudził się bez bólu głowy, ale za to okropnie przybity. Wszystkie sny kończyły się odejściem Mako-chan z Matsushitą. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył, że niektórzy jeszcze śpią, ale większość trzymała się za głowy.

- Ale boli…

- Ciszej, mów ciszej…

Matsushita ciągle spał, a jego naszła dzika ochota na zdzielenie chłopaka czymś ciężkim. Jednak w momencie, gdy sięgał po buta z lewej strony dobiegł go jakiś jęk. Kanou obudził się, choć wciąż miał zamknięte oczy.

- Czy tu musi być tak jasno?

- Jest południe, wiesz?

- Ciiiszej… Ale mnie łeb boli…

- Nie dziw się- byłeś tak pijany, że ledwo tu doszedłeś.

- Doszedłem? Ostatnie co pamiętam, to jak tańczyłem wolnego z Chloe. Musiałem zemdleć albo urwał mi się film.

- NIC nie pamiętasz?!

Wydarł się a odpowiedział mu chóralny jęk bólu. Wszyscy zaczęli na niego kląć, łącznie z kapitanem.

- Cholera, bądź ciszej. Nic nie pamiętam. A co? Robiłem coś głupiego?

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał niepewnie. „On naprawdę nie pamięta…".

- Nie, ty nie. Muszę iść coś sprawdzić.

Poszedł szybko do pokoju dziewczyn i zapukał w drzwi. Otworzyła mu Chloe- wciąż w sukience, z potarganymi włosami przecierała oczy i ziewała.

- Seki… Oby to był ważny powód. Zamierzam spać przez najbliższe dwa lata.

- To stracisz robotę. Co ostatnie pamiętasz z wczorajszego wieczora?

- Hmmm… Tańczyłam z Kanou, a potem poszłam napić się soku. Pamiętam, że ten sok piłam, ale co dalej? Jak w ogóle tu wróciłam? I z czego się śmiejesz?

Seki dosłownie zgiął się w pół- oboje mieliby wszelkie problemy za sobą, gdyby tylko nie urwał im się film. A tak- pewnie kilka miesięcy udręki. Nawet nie będą pamiętali swojego pierwszego pocałunku i pieszczot. Wydało mu się to tak zabawne, że nie mógł się powstrzymać i płakał śmiejąc się. Wzruszyła ramionami i położyła się spać. Za to w drzwiach stanęła Mako-chan znów w rozciągniętych ubraniach i rozpuszczonych włosach. Opanował się i uśmiechnął.

- Dzień dobry, Mako-chan. Miło, że rozpuściłaś włosy- tak ci ładniej.

- Dzień dobry, senpai. Nie mogę znaleźć gumki do włosów, żeby je związać.

- Nie musisz. Tak jest lepiej.

Wstał i delikatnie dotknął jednego kosmyka.

- Mięciutkie- minął ją i potrząsnął Chloe- Ej, trenerko. Przypominam ci, że miałaś iść zapłacić szefowi klubu i szefowej zajazdu.

Dziewczyna podniosła się niczym zombie, zaczęła szybko pakować. Zostawił ją w tym stanie i zszedł na dół, gdzie reszta zaczęła się pakować, choć wciąż bolały ich głowy. Nishio właśnie popijał herbatę i na jego widok uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Głowa mnie boli, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wiesz, że Kanou nic nie pamięta?

- Chloe też nie.

- Ale ubaw!- zaśmiał się cicho- Powiemy im?

- Nie. Niech się męczą sami.

Chloe zbiegła po schodach głośno tupiąc i od razu skierowała swoje kroki do kapitana. Spojrzał na nią zmarszczony- robiła tyle hałasu, że każdy skacowany by się skrzywił.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, tylko słuchaj.

- Ale mów ciszej, głowa mnie boli.

- Najlepszym lekarstwem na kaca jest abstynencja, wiesz?

W odpowiedzi dostała jedynie mordercze spojrzenie. Kucnęła przed nim i podała mu jakieś papierki. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, a Seki zaczął go żałować- Kanou nie wiedział, że kilka godzin wcześniej tymi ustami wędrował po jej szyi.

- Nie jedziesz z nami?

- Nie. Muszę załatwić sprawy pieniężne, a to trochę potrwa, bo wszystko muszę brać na fakturę. W ciągu dwudziestu minut macie stąd wyjść. Idziecie na pociąg i wracacie do domów. Jutro rano chcę widzieć was na treningu tak, jak zawsze. Do tego czasu macie wydobrzeć. Poradzisz sobie?

- Nieee, skąd. Przecież dojście na pociąg jest poza moimi możliwościami.

- W obecnym stanie…

- Idź, gdzie masz iść.

Klepnęła go po ramieniu i szybko wyszła. Kapitan tak ich pogonił, że po kwadransie byli już w drodze.

- Nishio… Czy tobie podoba się Yuiko?

Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Nie. Dlaczego pytasz?

- Wczoraj często z nią tańczyłeś.

- Ma poczucie rytmu- wzruszył ramionami- Za bardzo przypomina mi Kiko. A ty wciąż tańczyłeś z Mako-chan- spojrzał na niego, po czym wytrzeszczył oczy- Nie mówi mi, że… Niemożliwe. Ona jest kompletnie nie w twoim typie!

- Wiem i dlatego jest to niepokojące. Powiem ci szczerze, że chyba pierwszy raz w swoim życiu… zakochałem się.

Jego przyjaciel z wrażenia potknął się i zaliczył glebę. Reszta drużyny usłyszawszy huk i jęk obróciła się akurat w momencie, w którym jakaś starsza pani wylewała z okna wodę prosto na leżącego Nishio. Chóralny wybuch śmiechu zagłuszył przekleństwa chłopaka. Seki pomógł mu wstać i poszedł z nim do najbliższego sklepu, żeby ten mógł się przebrać w suche rzeczy.

- Śmiej się, śmiej. To nie ty możesz się dorobić zapalenia płuc.

- Jak myślisz- gdybyś ty nabawił się zapalenia płuc, to jak bardzo martwy byłby nasz kapitan, gdyby Chloe się dowiedziała, że nie dopilnował wszystkich w drodze na pociąg i jej napastnik nie może grać?

- Myślę, że nie zdążyłby nawet powiedzieć: „przepraszam". A teraz wróćmy do tematu- kotłował się w kabinie toalety McDonalda- Więc mówisz, że w końcu trafiło cię?

- Raczej tak. Zupełnie inaczej czuję się w stosunku do niej, niż do innych dziewczyn. Nie mogę oderwać od niej wzroku, a gdy widzę, jak rozmawia z Matsushitą, to mnie szlag trafia.

- Zazdrość, bracie. Aż niemożliwe, że ty ją odczuwasz.

- Bardzo dowcipne. Po prostu czuję się… niepewnie. Pierwszy raz w całym swoim życiu. I pierwszy raz na czymś tak bardzo mi zależy.

Nishio mruknął w odpowiedzi coś, co zabrzmiało: „nie zaszkodziłoby ci".

- Co mówiłeś?

- Nic, nic. Lepiej idźmy na stację, bo przegapimy następny pociąg. I tak reszta drużyny musi jechać bez nas.

Gdy wbiegli na stację drzwi właśnie się zamykały. Rzucili się do przodu i ostatkiem sił wsiedli. Ścisk był niemożliwy. Jego przyjaciel wciąż łapał się za głowę- kac ciągle go męczył. W dodatku było niesamowicie duszno. Nagle Nishio spojrzał na niego z lekkim przestrachem.

- Jak myślisz, Chloe da radę sama dojechać?

- Przecież zna drogę.

- Nie o to mi chodzi. Wiesz ilu jest zboczeńców w pociągach ostatnimi czasy?

Zimna strużka potu spłynęła mu po kręgosłupie. Nie pomyślał o tym. Kanou pewnie też nie, bo za Chiny nie ruszyłby się dalej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki od niej. Próbował zażartować.

- Nie znam masochisty, który chciałby ją dotykać, gdyby choć raz usłyszał, jak krzyczy. Wzniosłaby raban na cały pociąg i pewnie dostała mandat za zakłócanie porządku w miejscu publicznym.

Jego przyjaciel prychnął, ale widać było, że jest zestresowany. Wysiedli na swojej stacji i nie wiedzieli co z sobą zrobić. Zastanowił się, czy by nie znaleźć jakiegoś powodu do odwiedzenia Mako-chan, ale jakieś głupie wyrzuty sumienia nie pozwoliły mu się ruszyć z miejsca.

- Może zadzwoń do niej na komórkę?

- Do Mako-chan?

Nishio spojrzał na niego, jak na idiotę.

- Do Chloe, geniuszu. Ona ma talent do pakowania się w kłopoty.

- Wczoraj rozładowała się jej komórka, a wątpię by była na tyle przytomna, by ją podłączyć.

- Fakt. Zasnęła, gdy tylko ją położyłem. Seki…- spojrzał na niego przelotnie i kopnął kamyk- Myślisz, że robimy w porządku nie mówiąc im?

- A jakie masz na to potwierdzenie? Kanou pamięta, jak skończyli tańczyć, a Chloe niecałe dwie minuty więcej. Nie dość, że zaszkodzilibyśmy ich wzajemnym stosunkom, to jeszcze byliby wściekli na nas, że zmyślamy. A życie mi jeszcze miłe.

- Mam nadzieję, że miłość nigdy mnie nie dopadnie.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo głupiejesz, Kanou tak samo. Gdybym chciał coś powiedzieć o Makoto to pewnie byś mnie zabił na miejscu. Zwłaszcza, gdyby to celowało w jej opinię.

- Pewnie masz rację… Ale nie prosiłem się o to.

Czekali dwie godziny, nim dojrzeli charakterystyczną sylwetkę wychodzącą z pociągu. Ale Chloe nie była sama, choć jej wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że jest wściekła, że tak nie jest. Horigawa szedł za nią z pełną samozadowolenia miną. Na ich widok nieco spuścił z tonu, ale tylko trochę. Za to dziewczyna wyraźnie ucieszyła się na ich widok, a jej oczy prosiły o ratunek.

- Co tu robicie? Mieliście kilka godzin temu być już w domu.

- Nie mogliśmy wrócić z resztą, bo się przewróciłem, a jakaś uprzejma starsza pani polała mnie wodą.

- A mówił, że sobie poradzi- powiedziała z przekąsem, a oczy jej się zaświeciły- Chyba po drodze do domu wstąpię do niego i powiem co o tym myślę.

- Pójdziemy z tobą. Dzięki, Horigawa za przypilnowanie jej. Jeszcze komuś zrobiłaby krzywdę. Do zobaczenia.

- Ale ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. Wczoraj, podczas tańca, obiecałaś mi herbatę. Więc się wpraszam.

Gdyby mogła to by pewnie siarczyście zaklęła.

- Musi to być koniecznie dzisiaj? Mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia.

- Jak umilenie wieczoru swojemu kapitanowi reprymendami?

- Lepsze to, niż ciągłe słuchanie ciebie. Cierpisz na chorobę zwaną słowotokiem, wiesz? Jesteś w tym jeszcze gorszy niż Yoshiharu. On przynajmniej dał mi wtrącić, żeby się zamknął. I od czasu do czasu posłuchał- westchnęła- Ma któryś z was telefon?

Seki podał mu swój, a Chloe wpisała jakiś numer.

- To ja. Podaj mi Akirę- przez chwilę słuchała, po czym uśmiechnęła się złośliwie- Kanou, podaj mi Akirę. Za jakieś pół godziny poznasz moje zdanie na ten temat i dopiero wtedy będziesz się tłumaczył. Tak, tak. A teraz daj mi swoją matkę- wzniosła oczy do nieba i niecierpliwie wystukiwała jakiś rytm, ale zaraz się uśmiechnęła- Akira, dobrze cię słyszeć. Dziękuję, ale niewiele zrobiłam. Przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym zrobiła nalot? Mmm… Dwie osoby.

Seki pomyślał, że za nic tego nie przegapi, więc machał rękami pokazując na siebie. Nishio też, ale na rezygnację.

- Trzy, trzy osoby. Wiem, że nie mam po co pytać, ale tak wypada. Co innego, gdybym to była tylko ja. Wtedy weszłabym nawet bez pukania, bo przecież wciąż mam klucze. Tak, mam zamiar natrzeć mu uszy. Należy mu się. Chcesz posłuchać, jak się kaja? Co z ciebie za matka?- zaczęła się śmiać- Obiecuję ci, że zrobię mu taką jazdę, że na kolanach będzie przepraszał. Dobra, za pół godziny będziemy. Zrób po prostu herbaty, zjadłam dopiero co. No, pa.

Oddała mu telefon, a jej twarz chochlika rozjaśnił wyjątkowo paskudny uśmiech. Seki przeczuwał świetną zabawę. Pomachał Nishio, który poszedł w swoją stronę i na chwilę odciągnął Horigawę na bok.

- Facet, co ty planujesz? Ona cię znienawidzi za takie prześladowanie.

- Mylisz się. Chloe lubi być w centrum zainteresowania. Zresztą… Gdybym teraz odpuścił, to na pewno bym przegrał. Wolę działać, póki jej uczucia nie są w pełni rozwinięte.

Parsknął z niedowierzania. Ten chłopak był pewien, że w ogóle ma jakieś szanse! Zdziwi się i to bardzo. Szli dość szybko, w milczeniu. Chloe od czasu do czasu fukała na Horigawę, gdy ten był zbyt blisko, lub gdy próbował łapać ją za rękę. Im bliżej domu Kanou, tym bardziej była wściekła. Biednemu kapitanowi miało się oberwać za coś, co nie było jego winą. No, pośrednio było. To przez jego wpływ na trenerkę zakochany zawodnik J-League postanowił nie dawać jej spokoju. Zapukała do drzwi, które otworzyła Mizuki. Na widok miny przyjaciółki omal nie parsknęła. Ograniczyła się do:

- Bracie, masz przechlapane na całej linii.

- Oby nie gorącą herbatą, którą dopiero zaparzyłem z poświęceniem poparzonego palca.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek dotknąłeś czegoś gorącego bez sparzenia się?

- Nie pamiętam. O, Horigawa- Kanou stał na jednej nodze, na drugiej miał plamę.

- Yo, Kanou. Co ci się stało z nogą?

- Nie mam szczęścia do gorących rzeczy. Ale zaraz przejdzie.

Był spokojny, co jeszcze bardziej rozsierdziło Chloe. Zrzuciła plecak na ziemię, wyprostowała się, odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i ustawiła się w pozie bojowej.

- Chloe naprawdę mi…

- PRZYKRO?! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdyby coś się stało tym dwóm oszołomom, to poszłabym do więzienia?!

- Ale sama powiedziałaś, że mamy jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domów.

- Nie mówiłam nic o pośpiechu! Mieliście tylko szybko opuścić zajazd!

- Cóż, w takim razie twoje dyspozycje nie były sprecyzowane.

Zazgrzytała zębami.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że zachowałeś się nieodpowiedzialnie!- tu poleciały jej łzy a Kanou patrzył na to przerażony- A gdyby któremuś coś się stało?! Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak się bałam, żebyście w ogóle dotarli…

Zaczęła szlochać, co wprowadziło go w konsternację. Scena była zbyt tragiczna, by być prawdziwą. Seki podejrzewał, że to były łzy wściekłości, które utrzymywała od kilku godzin spędzonych z Horigawą. Aktorką byłaby pierwszorzędną.

- No już dobrze, już dobrze. Przepraszam, Chloe. Bardzo przepraszam. Mam przepraszać na kolanach, żebyś mi wybaczyła?

Widocznie w końcu zaczęła odkrywać, że on nie umie być niewrażliwym na jej płacz. Horigawa widocznie też nie, bo od razu chciał iść ją pocieszać, ale Seki podstawił mu nogę. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, bo Kanou właśnie klękał. Chloe od razu przestała płakać i uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko do Akiry, która zwijała się ze śmiechu. Chłopak zesztywniał z urazy i spojrzał na nie niepewnie.

- Spokojnie. Założyłam się o obiad, czy uda mi się doprowadzić ciebie do przeprosin na klęcząco i wygrałam. Już wstajesz? Szkoda, było zabawnie.

Burknął coś pod nosem i poszedł do kuchni z obrażoną miną. Seki musiał przyznać, że się ubawił- nie dość, że mógł oglądać malowniczy obrazek kapitana na kolanach, to do tego dochodził Horigawa leżący nosem na podłodze, w dodatku całkowicie ignorowany.

- Wstawaj, nie wypada leżeć, kiedy wokół tyle kobiet.

Od razu się podniósł, choć nie miał już tego uśmiechu zwycięzcy. Poszli do kuchni, gdzie Suzu od razu wpakowała mu się na kolana i zaczęła nawijać. Horigawa usiadł koło Chloe, ale musiał znosić widok Kanou, który siedział naprzeciwko.

- Więc mówisz, że nie zapłaciliśmy tak wiele?

- Mhm. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale szef klubu był w tak wspaniałym humorze, że dał nam prawie pięćdziesięcioprocentowy rabat.

- Super! Wiesz co?- pochylił się nad stołem i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Seki zauważył, że za każdym razem oboje nie mogą przerwać tego kontaktu, ale to Chloe miała minę królika zahipnotyzowanego przez węża- W takim razie musiało zostać sporo kasy. Co ty na to, żeby namówić dyrektora, żeby nas puścił gdzieś?

- Czy ja wiem…

To było naprawdę zabawne! Wydawało się, że dla niej nie istnieje nic poza oczami Kanou- nie mogła się skupić, tylko patrzyła z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Dopóki Horigawa nie pomachał jej ręką.

- Chloe?

- Przepraszam. Nieco się zamyśliłam. Możesz powtórzyć, Kanou?

- Chodzi mi tylko o dzień, czy dwa przed końcem semestru. Nie powinno być problemów, bo to już po egzaminach. A tak, możemy tydzień gdzieś spędzić.

- To się może udać. Ale zawodnicy będą musieli dopłacić ze swojej kieszeni. I nie wezmę więcej osób niż trzydzieści. Powyżej tej liczby prędzej zwariuję, niż się wami zaopiekuję.

- Przecież nie będziesz tam sama.

- Jaasne, bo ty mi pomożesz tak, jak dzisiaj, co?- nie zważając na jego grymas spojrzała na Sekiego- A co ty o tym myślisz?

Wyobraził sobie tydzień z Mako-chan. Gdziekolwiek. Mógłby widywać ją codziennie cały czas.

- Dla mnie bomba. A macie jakiś plan?

Chloe uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Gorące źródła?

Pokiwał głową, bo wyobraził sobie Mako-chan w szlafroku, lekko zarumienioną i pachnącą mydłem. Dla tego widoku mógłby jechać nawet na drugi koniec świata.

- Seki… Dobrze się czujesz? Strasznie poczerwieniałeś.

Kanou spojrzał na niego ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Z nim ok. Po prostu ma… ciekawe myśli.

Odgrywał się za te wszystkie przytyki, których sam musiał się od nich nasłuchać.

- Ty się tak nie szczerz, bo ostatnio sam czasami masz podobny wyraz twarzy.

Chłopak mocno się stropił i zaczerwienił- nie sądził, że można tak łatwo go przejrzeć. Posiedzieli jeszcze trochę i gawędzili. Dopracowali plan wycieczki i Kanou zaofiarował się, że odprowadzi trenerkę. To jednak spotkało się ze sprzeciwem Horigawy, który cały czas próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę Chloe. Dziewczyna miała go serdecznie dosyć.

- Horigawa, niestety dziś nie uraczę cię herbatą. Jest za późno. Mówiłam ci to zresztą zanim wsiadłeś do pociągu.

- Daj spokój, co się może stać?

- To, że ludzie wezmą mnie na języki. A wtedy moje obroty spadną.

- Umówiliśmy się, że nie prowadzisz cukierni- Kanou patrzył na nią z powagą.

- Em… No, tak. Zapomniałam. Niemniej jednak za miesiąc znów wznowię działalność, więc chcę mieć czystą kartotekę.

Jednak nikt jej już nie słuchał, a Seki miał ubaw po pachy. Mierzyli się wzrokiem tak, jakby któryś wchodził na teren drugiego. Chloe na nic nie zwracała już uwagi, tylko zakładała buty i plecak, który, prawie brutalnie, został jej wyrwany.

- Odprowadzę cię, mimo wszystko. I dopilnuję, żebyś mogła spokojnie położyć się spać.

- Dzięki.

Autentyczna ulga w jej głosie wskazała na to, że w ogóle nie widzi co się dzieje. Z tego co wiedział, to dotąd miała tylko jednego chłopaka. Więc pewnie nawet nie wie, że teraz toczy się walka, w której to ona jest nagrodą. Szła przed siebie i rozmawiała z Kanou, co chwila wybuchając. Szybko znaleźli się pod jej domem. Horigawa próbował wejść do środka za nią, ale wyciągnięta ręka kapitana nie pozwalała mu nawet zrobić kroku.

- Dobranoc, Chloe. Do zobaczenia na treningu.

- Tylko bądź pewien, że głowa nie będzie cię boleć.

- Już mnie nie boli. Mama dała mi coś, co smakowało paskudnie, ale pomogło.

- Następnym razem po prostu mniej pij- zamknęła już kratę, więc zostały jej tylko drzwi. Musiała poczuć się bezpiecznie, bo uśmiechnęła się- A może lepiej nie pij mniej. Świetnie tańczysz i mówisz ciekawe rzeczy.

- Co mówiłem?! Ej, Chloe! Nie zamykaj tych drzwi, tylko… A żeby szlag cię trafił!

Obrócił się i ruszył przed siebie, po czym zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Seki wpadł na niego i w efekcie obaj zaliczyli glebę. Wstali, a jego kapitan obrócił się d Horigawy.

- Mam z tobą do pogadania.

- Ja z tobą też.

- Seki, możesz już iść.

- Żartujesz?- Seki patrzył na niego, jakby oszalał- Za nic tego nie opuszczę.

- Tylko morda w kubeł. Więc, Horigawa, chciałbym cię poprosić, żebyś nie narzucał się Chloe. Ona nie jest typem dziewczyny, który mówi: „nie" tylko po to by zachęcić.

- A mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego sterujesz jej życiem? Nie dość, że zabraniasz jej pracować w cukierni, to wtrącasz się w życie prywatne. To, co robię, to sprawa między mną a nią.

- I tu się mylisz. Dwukrotnie poproszono mnie o sprawowanie nad nią pieczy i właśnie to robię.

- Żeby zagarnąć ją dla siebie?

Kanou spojrzał na niego z taką wściekłością, że chłopak aż się cofnął, ale zaraz wróciła mu jego arogancja.

- Nie bądź śmieszny. Jeśli postanowi, że chce się z tobą widzieć, to nie mam nic do gadania. Ale dziś zdecydowanie nie życzyła sobie twojego towarzystwa. Więc umówmy się, że jeśli mówi „nie", to zostawiasz ją w spokoju.

- A jak nie, to co?

Seki pomyślał, że Horigawa nie wie, co mówi. Kanou i tak ledwo nad sobą panował.

- To wtedy się dowiesz, a przy okazji ona będzie cię miała serdecznie dość i w końcu sama powie, żebyś się wynosił. Tego chcesz?

Wtedy ten drugi się zdenerwował.

- Czekałem na nią cztery lata! Cztery lata!!! Nie chcę czekać dłużej! A ty chcesz ją dla siebie i widzę to!

- Mogę sobie chcieć, ale to jej decyzja.

- I dlatego zabawiłeś się w odbijanego?

- Nie. To akurat zrobiłem z premedytacją. Zresztą…- uśmiechnął się złośliwie- Wspaniale się zgraliśmy. Chyba poszło mi lepiej, niż tobie.

To było mistrzowskie zagranie. Horigawa aż się zatrząsł.

- Nie przyłożę ci tylko dlatego, że wyleciałbym za to z klubu.

- A moja drużyna nie przystąpiłaby do rozgrywek, więc Chloe byłaby wściekła. Lepiej nie próbuj.

Miał poważną twarz, ale Seki był gotów postawić wszystko na to, że jego kapitan nieźle się bawi.

- Chyba już się pożegnam, bo muszę iść spać. Powodzenia.

Ruszyli do przodu i dopiero gdy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku i głosu Horigawy Kanou oparł się o mur i zaczął się zwijać ze śmiechu. Seki do niego dołączył, bo sam w sobie tłumił od dłuższego czasu chęć na to.

- Ale zabawny gość!

Dopiero gdy się uspokoili mogli wykrztusić coś sensownego.

- Jemu naprawdę wydaje się, że ja się nią zajmuję, bo chcę ją dla siebie.

- Niektórzy tak mają. Choć po tym, co odstawiłeś w klubie… Chyba mu się nie dziwię.

- Dobra, koniec z moim tematem. Co tam z Mako-chan?

Aż zmylił krok i omal nie powtórzył tego, co nie tak dawno stało się z Nishio.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

- Daj spokój. Nie jestem ślepy. Mogłem być pijany i wpatrzony w Chloe, ale widziałem znacznie więcej. Miałeś taki wzrok…- wykonał dziwny ruch ręką- Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć. „Maślany" byłby najlepszy.

- Ale… ona nic nie wie, prawda?

Powiedział to cicho i aż go serce zabolało- nie chciał odrzucenia. Nie od niej. Kanou aż przystanął i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Ale cię trafiło… Nie, nie sądzę by się domyślała. Zawsze jednak można to zrzucić na to, że byłeś pijany i nie byłeś do końca sobą. Czy coś w tym rodzaju.

Pod pewnymi względami z kapitanem rozmawiało się lepiej, niż z Nishio. Po prostu on rozumiał, co się dzieje w jego duszy.

- Ona i Matsushita… Czy oni…

- Nie wiem. Wiem od Mizuki, że rzadko się do siebie odzywają. Może i im alkohol dodał animuszu? Nie martw się, Seki.

- Jak mam się nie martwić?! Czy ty wiesz czym jest zazdrość?! Jak to piecze?!

Tylko się uśmiechał lekko.

- Wiem, co to zazdrość. Nie dalej, jak wczoraj z jej powodu zdecydowałem się zatańczyć. A możesz mi wierzyć, że gdyby nie to nie zobaczyłbyś mnie na parkiecie przez całe swoje życie. Jestem zazdrosny o Kubo- bo w pełni zajął jej życie, serce i myśli. Jestem zazdrosny o jej byłego chłopaka, choć nigdy go nie spotkałem. Jestem zazdrosny o całą drużynę, każdego z was, bo nie mogę jej mieć tylko dla siebie i traktuje mnie tak, jak każdego z was. Więc- uśmiechnął się szelmowsko- chyba wiem, co czujesz.

- Ty naprawdę wierzysz w to, że ona traktuje cię, jak każdego z nas?

- Oczywiście. Nie licząc tego, że drzemy się na siebie średnio dwa razy dziennie. Zresztą… Kubo mi napisał w pożegnalnym liście, że nie jest pewien, czy ten jej eks jej przeszedł. Ale, ale… Znowu gadam o sobie. Ostatnio za dużo ze mnie wyciągacie. Więc co do Mako-chan i Matsushity to nie daj się ponieść zazdrości. Makoto to nie Chloe- łatwo ją spłoszyć i zrazić do siebie. Przede wszystkim powinieneś przestać obnosić się z innymi dziewczynami.

- Ciężko się od nich odczepić.

- W takim razie spędzaj więcej czasu w moim towarzystwie, a ja będę posyłał moje urocze miny na prawo i lewo.

- Dobry pomysł. Ale żebyś przypadkiem jej nie wystraszył.

- Spokojnie. Pamiętaj, że mam kilka kobiet w domu i wiem, jak się z nimi obchodzić- skrzywił się- A przynajmniej w teorii.

Pożegnali się i Seki ruszył przed siebie. Postanowił pójść naokoło. No, mocno naokoło. Był niedaleko od mieszkania Mako-chan i nagle wpadł na szalony pomysł. Zadzwonił do domofonu i czekał, aż podejdzie.

- Słucham?

- Mako-chan? Z tej strony Seki.

- Senpai? Co tutaj robisz o tej porze?

- Słyszałem, że jesteś wspaniałą kucharką, a po prawdzie nie ma nikogo w domu, a ja nie potrafię nawet omletu zrobić.

Brzęczyk w drzwiach przyprawił go o szybsze bicie serca. Zaraz ją zobaczy… Bał się, że zaraz wyskoczy z piersi


	38. Chapter 38

38.

Makoto lubiła wieczorami gotować. Zwykle robiła śniadanie dla siebie i Mizuki do szkoły. Ostatnio nawet Matsushicie zasmakowały jej obiady. Zarumieniła się i ucieszyła- udało się jej z nim porozmawiać i to kilka razy! Nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy to powie Mizuki! Wysłała jej sms-y, ale to nie to samo co rozmowa. Dziwiło ją jedynie zachowanie Sekiego. Prawdę mówiąc nieco ją peszyło. Właśnie gdy o nim myślała i dziwnych słowach, które mówił podczas tańca, zadzwonił domofon. Podniosła słuchawkę i omal jej nie upuściła.

- Senpai? Co ty tutaj robisz o tej porze?

Było ledwie po 21, ale przecież on mieszkał daleko stąd! Mimo to go wpuściła- i tak gotowała, więc mogła się podzielić. Rodzice przelewali na jej konto zdecydowanie za dużo pieniędzy. Senpai, wciąż z plecakiem patrzył na nią niepewnie. Tak, jak pierwszego dnia szkoły, zaszokowało ją, jaki jest przystojny. Delikatne rysy twarzy, trójkątna twarz, prosty nos, zawadiacko patrzące oczy o kształcie migdałów z długimi rzęsami. Jak zwykle w jego towarzystwie serce zaczęło jej trzepotać. Ze strachu- był kobieciarzem. Nie chciała ulec jego czarowi, bo wtedy na pewno by cierpiała. Matsushita był niemal tak samo przystojny, do tego zabawny i uprzejmy. Podobał jej się. Choćby dlatego, że nie czuła się w jego towarzystwie tak bardzo gorsza. Od razu przypomniała sobie, że ma na sobie stary podkoszulek, włosy ściągnięte gumką wysoko nad potylicą, okulary domowe (czyli najbrzydsze) i przede wszystkim okropne spodnie od pidżamy. Spojrzał właśnie na nie, a ona chciała się schować.

- Fajna pidżama- uśmiechnął się spokojnie- Kiedy mój brat będzie mi dokuczał, to mu taką kupię- poczuła się urażona i chyba to zauważył. Speszył się- Nie zrozum mnie źle. On nie znosi wszystkich dziewczęcych rzeczy, a te spodnie w misie są czystko kobiece.

Nigdy nie myślała o tym, czy jej pidżama jest kobieca, ale po prawdzie kobiece wydawały jej się pidżamki z satyny, jedwabiu i innych delikatnych materiałów.

- Przepraszam, nie spodziewałam się gości.

- Ależ za co przepraszasz? To ja się wprosiłem- pociągnął nosem- Ale pysznie pachnie.

W tym momencie głośno mu zaburczało w brzuchu, a ona musiała się roześmiać.

- Wejdź i chodź do kuchni.

Postawił plecak, zdjął buty i poszedł za nią. Miał dziwną minę- jakby zastanawiał się, czy może coś powiedzieć. Poczuła się niepewnie.

- Mako-chan, zawsze wieczorami tak dużo gotujesz?

- Zawsze. Rano lubię sobie pospać. Gotuję dla siebie, Mizuki i ostatnio Matsushita poprosił o śniadanie- wydał z siebie jakieś dziwne westchnienie- Rodzice za wiele pieniędzy mi przelewają na konto, więc kupuję więcej składników i robię to, co lubię.

- Lubisz gotować?

- Oczywiście. To takie fajne- patrzeć, jak z osobnych rzeczy wychodzi coś dobrego. Ale najlepiej jest, gdy ktoś się cieszy, że może to zjeść i mu smakuje. Mizuki bardzo dużo je, więc przygotowanie tylko dla niej posiłku zajmuje trochę czasu.

- A nie wygląda, żeby tyle jadła- zaśmiał się cicho, a jej przeszły ciarki po kręgosłupie.

- Bo dużo biega, zwykle z Kanou-senpaiem. A ostatnio Masaru uczy ją gry w tenisa. Matsushita także je wiele- parsknęła śmiechem, nie widząc jego grymasu- Ale mają to do siebie wszyscy piłkarze. Jeszcze w gimnazjum nauczyłam się, że im lepszy, tym głodniejszy. Chloe mówiła, że więcej zapłaci za posiłki, niż za zajęcie miejsca w zajeździe.

- Mamy plan, żeby namówić dyrektora na puszczenie nas do gorących źródeł.

Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła szeroko.

- Uwielbiam gorące źródła! Zawsze jest tak ciepło, relaksująco…- przeciągnęła się, a Seki wciągnął powietrze- Senpai, źle się czujesz?

- Dlaczego?

- Jakoś dziwnie wzdychasz, głośno oddychasz.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Nie martw się. Co do wyjazdu, to dla was, menadżerek, będzie relaksem, ale Chloe już myśli jakby tu nam uprzyjemnić życie. Mówiła coś o biegach w góry.

- Współczuję. Ona nie ma dla was litości. Ale… Przez ten tydzień, kiedy mieszkaliśmy w zajeździe… Chloe płakała. Co noc. Kilka razy budziła się z krzykiem. Często wołała swoich rodziców, Yui, Yoshiharu i chyba naszego kapitana, bo mówiła: „Ryuuji, nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie ty!".

Senpaia chyba zmroziło, bo patrzył na nią siedząc bez ruchu z rozszerzonymi oczami. Po chwili odchrząknął.

- Wiesz o jej rodzinie, prawda?- skinęła głową- Więc wiesz, że to Kanou ją znalazł. Kiedy zmarł Kubo, który był jej bliższy niż brat… Ona mogła się załamać, ale jak zwykle była silna. Mam taką teorię, że ona uzależniła się od obecności naszego kapitana. Przy nim czuje się bezpieczna. Dlatego przeraża ją możliwość, że ostatnia osoba, na której polega, mogłaby zniknąć z jej życia.

Makoto patrzyła na senpaia i dziwiła się- wydawało jej się, że on nie zwraca uwagi na nic poza sobą, a tymczasem on przeprowadził taką analizę? Miłe zaskoczenie. Postawiła przed nim talerz, obok miskę z ryżem i wstawiła wodę na herbatę.

- Mmmm… Pyszne. Niebo w gębie. Powinnaś otworzyć restaurację, albo dogadać się z Chloe i poszerzyć menu jej cukierni o zwykłe posiłki.

- Lepiej nie. Jeszcze nadejdzie ją ochota, na pomaganie mi.

Roześmieli się, bo kilka dni wcześniej trenerka została zmuszona do pomocy Makoto kuchni. Skutkiem było wyjście na obiad do McDonalda.

- Nie boisz się mieszkać sama?

- Nie. Moja sąsiadka z naprzeciwka ma na mnie oko. Typowa starsza pani- przesiaduje dniami w oknie i nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, jak śledzenie moich poczynań. Problemem są jedynie późne powroty i sprzątanie, którego jest od groma.

- Mógłbym ci pomóc. Nie ze sprzątaniem, oczywiście- parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie chcę cię obciążać swoją osobą, senpai.

- Ależ dla mnie to będzie przyjemność. Lubię z tobą przebywać.

Znów te dziwne słowa. Senpai dojadł, wypił herbatę, trochę porozmawiali i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.

- Nie będę dawał powodów do zmartwień twojemu Cerberowi- sięgnął do niej ręką, aż zamknęła oczy ze strachu. On jednak ściągnął jednym ruchem gumkę z jej włosów i podał jej- Tak ci lepiej.

I już go nie było. Ona jednak stała przed drzwiami, jak głupia i starała się opanować. Serce waliło jej, jak głupie. Pytanie tylko, czy ze strachu, czy z radości?

Mizuki ostatnimi czasy miała dla niej coraz mniej uwagi. Rankiem szła do szkoły z Masaru, spędzała z nim przerwy a po lekcjach wychodziła z nim. Było jej przykro, że nawet nie słucha o tym, jak fajnie było na wyjeździe. Wątpiła nawet, że jej przyjaciółka słyszała o dziwnych odwiedzinach Sekiego. Postanowiła pójść i porozmawiać z Yuiko, z którą mocno się zaprzyjaźniła. Nieśmiało weszła na trzecie piętro i natknęła się na Asakawę, który był w drugim zespole.

- Mako-chan! Co ty robisz na piętrze klas trzecich?

- Szukam Yuiko…

Senpai był dobrze zbudowany i dowcipny, grał w piłkę i czasem wypuszczano go na boisko, więc wokół niego zwykle był wianuszek dziewcząt.

- Powinna być w klasie, jeśli się nie mylę- uśmiechnął się i poszedł do swojej klasy machając- Do zobaczenia na treningu!

Odmachała mu i nieśmiało weszła do sali. Yuiko była- jej złota grzywa świeciła z daleka. Problem w tym, że nie była sama- obok niej stał Seki. Ostatnia osoba, którą chciałaby spotkać. Dziewczyna pierwsza ją zobaczyła i pomachała, gestem zapraszając do środka. Nieśmiało weszła i jak najszybciej stanęła obok ławki przyjaciółki.

- Mako-chan, szukałaś mnie?

- Tak. Dzień dobry, senpai.

Seki uśmiechnął się, pożegnał i już go nie było.

- Co tutaj robił senpai? On jest przecież w klasie A.

- Seki przyszedł mnie poinformować o planie wycieczki. Mam wpłynąć na dziadka, żeby się zgodził. Przypuszczam, że kiedy mu powiem, że mam ochotę tam pojechać, to będzie w siódmym niebie i bez problemów się zgodzi. A jeśli nie, to Chloe go przekupi ciastkami.

- Mmm… Yuiko, chciałabym ci się z czegoś zwierzyć.

- Słucham?- pochyliła się lekko i uniosła brew w zaciekawieniu.

- Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłam o dziwnym zachowaniu senpaia w klubie?

- Pamiętam.

- Więc wczoraj…

Im dłużej opowiadała, tym bardziej uśmiechnięta była twarz jej rozmówczyni.

- Z czego się śmiejesz?

- Z niczego. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że Seki coś do ciebie czuje.

- Niemożliwe. Ja… Jestem nijaka, nieciekawa.

- Skoro tak uważasz…

- Muszę już iść. Mam lekcje za… No, muszę iść.

Wyszła szybkim krokiem- lepiej żeby Yuiko nie widziała tego zmieszania. Ona nie mogła mu się podobać, to byłoby… Cóż, nawet Kopciuszek nie miałby takiego szczęścia. W zamyśleniu potrąciła jakąś dziewczynę.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam…

- Myślisz, że przeprosiny wystarczą?! Złamałam paznokieć!

Makoto kojarzyła tę dziewczynę z widoku- to była ta sama, którą Chloe wyrzuciła bez problemu za boisko. Niestety i ona wydawała się mieć dobrą pamięć.

- Zaraz… Ty jesteś jedną z menadżerek drużyny piłkarskiej!

Jej koleżanki zebrał się wokół niej. Za plecami miała jedynie ścianę- żadnej możliwości ucieczki.

- Mm… Mogłybyście mnie przepuścić? Muszę iść na lekcje.

- Muszę iść na lekcje- falsetem przedrzeźniała ją jedna z trzecioklasistek- Patrzcie ją! Lekcje zaczynają się dopiero za kwadrans, moja droga. A ty powinnaś trochę podyskutować ze swoimi senpaiami, nie sądzisz? Czy też przebywając z najgorętszymi chłopakami w szkole uznajesz, że jesteś ponad nami?

- Kiedy ja wcale…

- Jeszcze się stawia!

Jedna z nich uderzyła ścianę niedaleko jej twarzy.

- Ta wasza pięknisia mocno zagrała nam na nerwach, a wy dwie szarogęsicie się i bez niczego pozwalacie sobie na rozmowy z naszymi chłopcami. Chyba nie znasz reguł panujących w tej szkole, prawda? Najpierw jesteśmy my, najładniejsze i najmodniejsze dziewczyny w szkole. Potem są inne trzecio i drugoklasistki. Następnie pierwszoklasistki, a dopiero potem mole książkowe i zimne dziewice.

- Nie mówcie tak o Yuiko!

Nawet nie sądziła, że potrafi wydać z siebie takie warknięcie. One jednak wybuchły śmiechem, a ich szefowa pociągnęła ją za włosy.

- Nie będziesz mi tu pyskować!

Uniosła dłoń do uderzenia a po chwili Makoto poczuła palący ból. Okulary spadły jej z nosa i rozbiły się. Widziała jak przez mgłę. Za to wyraźnie usłyszała wzburzony krzyk.

- JAK ŚMIECIE?!

Chloe? Co ona tutaj robi? Widziała ciemną plamę, która rusza na te dziewczyny. Jakieś silne ramię ją podniosło i delikatnie pogładziło jej policzek. Po zapachu poznała, że to Seki.

- Mako-chan, wszystko w porządku?- miał wściekły głos- Gdybym wyszedł wcześniej… Nie musiałabyś znosić takiego upokorzenia. Wybacz. Mieliśmy cię chronić, ale niezbyt nam wyszło, prawda?

Nie widziała dokładnie jego twarzy, ale z głosu przebijało poczucie winy.

- Ależ senpai… To nie twoja wina.

Chciała coś dodać, ale usłyszała głośne fuknięcie i pisk.

- Co się stało?

- Chloe właśnie pociągnęła za mocno jedną z dziewczyn i wyrwała jej kilka włosów- tym razem był rozbawiony- Ma dziewczyna talent do bójek, choć sama nieźle oberwała.

- Ale nic jej nie będzie, prawda?

- Nie martw się. To twarda sztuka. Ma nieco podrapany policzek, kilka wyrwanych włosów i kilka siniaków. O, idzie Kanou, więc to zaraz się skończy.

Jakiś duży cień wszedł pomiędzy te mniejsze i usłyszała warknięcie, które wydało jej się naprawdę groźne, mimo tego, że niewiele widziała.

- Uspokoicie się, czy nie?!

- Co się dzieje?

- Kanou w tej chwili trzyma Chloe, by nie rzucała się na te dziewczyny. Dwie z nich leżą na podłodze i płaczą nad paznokciami, a dwie stoją z krwawiącymi nosami i brwiami. Będą miały ładne lima.

- One uderzyły Mako-chan! A wy tymczasem siedzieliście, jak durnie i nawet nie reagowaliście!

- Uderzyłyście moją menadżerkę?

Temperatura jego głosu była bliska zera.

- Tak. I co z tego?! A teraz wasza ukochana trenerka straci pracę. Bicie ucznia to przestępstwo. Rada rodziców zażąda jej usunięcia.

Mako-chan napłynęły łzy do oczu.

- Seki-senpai, mógłbyś podać mi okulary?

- Są zbite.

- Ale chcę widzieć cokolwiek.

Podał jej i założyła. Chloe stała wciąż wściekła, Kanou ponury a dziewczyny zadowolone z siebie. Inni uczniowie wyglądali z sal. Yuiko przepychała się przez tłum by do niej podejść.

- Mako-chan, wszystko ok.?

- Tak. Ale czy mają możliwość wyrzucenia Chloe?

- Wszystko zależy od dyrektora.

Tymczasem Nishio, Arashi i Tokunaga stanęli obok kapitana i widać było, że są źli. Trenerka odrzuciła włosy na plecy i podeszła do napastniczek. Była niższa od nich o dobrą głowę, ale w jej postawie było coś… Makoto sama nie wiedziała co.

- Dobra, to idziemy do dyrektora, panienki.

- Jak… Jak to do dyrektora?

- Dobrze słyszałaś. Do dyrektora. Przecież chcecie mnie usunąć, prawda?- skinęła władczo w jej stronę- Mako-chan, idziesz z nami. Czy jest tu ktoś, kto widział co się stało naprawdę?

Jakiś chłopak z klasy Yuiko podniósł rękę.

- Ja widziałem…

- To dlaczego nie reagowałeś, baranie?

Jedynie się zaczerwienił. Chloe westchnęła i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Podeszła do nich na chwilę.

- Yuiko, porozmawiam z tobą później. Bo w sumie po to tutaj przyszłam. Mako-chan, będziesz w stanie iść? Jesteś blada…

- Tak, czuję się dobrze. Ale… Nie wyrzucą cię, prawda?

Uśmiechnęła się wesoło i pogilgotała ją końcem włosów.

- Trzeba czegoś więcej, niż kilka idiotek, żeby mnie stąd usunąć. Poza tym… Taka zadyma to całkiem fajny przerywnik dnia.

- Stuknięta baba.

- Mówiłeś coś, Kanou?

- Tak sobie mruczałem pod nosem. Nic konkretnego.

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i popędziła całą grupkę do dyrektora. Sekretarka na ich widok omal nie dostała zawału.

- Co tu się stało?! Trenerko Ichigamoto, proszę natychmiast to wytłumaczyć!

- Czy dyrektor jest wolny?

- Tak, ale…

Weszła bez pukania.

- Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, ale mamy tu mały kryzys.

- Co się stało?

Dyrektor siedział za biurkiem ze spokojną miną. W pewnym sensie był przerażający. A może tylko jej się tak wydawało?

- Doszło do bójki.

- Między kim a kim?

- Między mną a kilkoma uczennicami.

Zrobił duże oczy i usta zadrgały mu, jakby miał zamiar się roześmiać.

- O co poszło?

- Może najpierw wypowiedzą się one.

Jedna z nich, ta na którą wpadła, wyszła lekko przed szereg.

- Nazywam się Yamamoto Ishii z klasy 2D. Gdy rozmawiałyśmy z koleżanką Naritą obok pojawiła się trenerka Ichigamoto i rzuciła się na nas.

Chloe wciągnęła mocno powietrze i zaczęła tupać stopą. Kłamstwo było oczywiste.

- Trenerko, dlaczego zaatakowałaś uczennice i co robiłaś w szkole?

- Przyszłam, by porozmawiać z Kiyomasą Yuiko, moją drugą menadżerką. Gdy szłam korytarzem zauważyłam, jak grupka tych dziewcząt otacza moją pierwszą menadżerkę- Naritę Makoto. W pewnym momencie jedna z nich uderzyła ją w twarz tak mocno, że upadły jej okulary i się zbiły. Zresztą, na jej twarzy wciąż widać ślady uderzenia. Przyznaję, że mnie poniosło. Nie powinnam ich bić i poniosę pełną odpowiedzialność.

- Czy ktoś może to potwierdzić?

- Tak. Ten chłopak widział wszystko.

- Mmm…- zaczerwienił się i spojrzał niepewnie- Kiedy jadłem obiad spojrzałem na korytarz, z nudy. Narita szła akurat korytarzem i potrąciła Yamamoto. Zaczęła ją przepraszać, ale one ją okrążyły. Krzyczały nad nią, ciągnęły za włosy, aż w końcu jedna ją uderzyła. W tym momencie trenerka rzuciła się na nie. Potem pojawił się Seki i pomógł Naricie wstać, a Kanou powstrzymał trenerkę przed dalszą walką.

Dyrektor skinął głową i spojrzał na nią świdrującymi oczami. Chciała uciec. Daleko.

- A więc została nam tylko twoja wersja, Narita. Dlaczego cię uderzyły? Bo akurat to nie pozostawia wątpliwości.

- One… One obrażały moją przyjaciółkę- nie mogła powiedzieć, jakimi słowami obrzuciły wnuczkę dyrektora. To z góry skazałoby je na karę.

- Wybacz mi dociekliwość, ale muszę wiedzieć wszystko. Chcę wiedzieć po której stronie była wina.

Jęknęła i poczuła, że łzy kręcą jej się w oczach. No to sobie narobi wrogów. Milczała i patrzyła uparcie w dywan. Z jednej strony nie chciała, by Chloe została wyrzucona, z drugiej nie chciała narazić się senpaiom. Głos dyrektora zrobił się niecierpliwy.

- Narita, muszę cię prosić o wytłumaczenie się. Już!

Łzy jej poleciały po policzkach, a po chwili poczuła delikatny uścisk dłoni. Chloe.

- Dyrektorze, myślę, że Narita nie ma już nic do powiedzenia. Nie musi pan znać powodów. Niech pan mnie ukarze, a je zostawi w spokoju.

- Pani wybaczy, ale decyzja o tym, kogo i w jaki sposób ukarzę, zapadnie dopiero po wysłuchaniu Narity. Proszę wszystkich innych o wyjście. Pan jest wolny i może wracać do sali.

Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej sam na sam z dyrektorem. Patrzyła na swoje stopy, zbyt mocno bała się podnieść wzrok. Z całej siły zaciskała palce na swetrze. Westchnął i powiedział zadziwiająco spokojnym głosem.

- Usiądź, Narita i odetchnij. Nie denerwuj się tak. Cokolwiek mi teraz powiesz, nie wyjdzie poza ten gabinet. Obiecuję.

- Ja… ja nie chcę, by pan karał Chloe i te dziewczyny- głos jej się łamał, bo płakała- Chloe jest mi bliska i jest naprawdę wspaniałą trenerką. A one… Nie chcę im się narazić. Jestem na to zbyt tchórzliwa. Dlatego nie chcę panu powiedzieć, co one powiedziały. Wtedy na pewno byłby pan zły.

- Domyślam się, że pewnie powiedziały coś na temat Yuiko.

Zszokowana podniosła wzrok i zauważyła, że uśmiecha się delikatnie. Trochę przypominał jej tatę tym uśmiechem.

- Skąd…?

- A jaki mógłby być inny powód? No, powiedz wszystko.

Przełamała się i streściła całą sytuację. Nawet nie drgnął. Gdy powiedziała o „zimnej dziewicy" dyrektor uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie… nie jest pan zły?

- Oczywiście, że jestem. Ale nie z tego powodu, co myślisz. Cieszę się, że moja wnuczka ma taką opinię. Przynajmniej nikt się jej nie narzuca. Jestem zadowolony, że jej bronisz. Jestem zły na pannę Yamamoto i resztę. Nie powinny reagować tak agresywnie. Tak samo trenerka Ichigamoto- nacisnął guzik przy telefonie- Niech reszta wejdzie.

Drzwi się otworzyły i dziewczęta weszły. Chloe stanęła daleko od nich.

- Wszystko już wiem i podjąłem decyzję. Dziewczęta, wasze zachowanie było nieodpowiedzialne i agresywne. Nie będę tolerował agresji w swojej szkole. Dlatego też waszą karą będą dwa tygodnie pracy, jako menadżerki drużyny piłkarskiej.

Makoto wytrzeszczyła oczy, Chloe tak samo a dziewczyny zaczęły się cieszyć.

- Dziękujemy i przepraszamy.

- JEDNAKŻE- zapadła cisza- Jeśli jeszcze raz się to powtórzy, to zostaniecie zawieszone. Co do pani, trenerko, to uważam, że zbyt wiele czasu spędza pani z chłopcami i przez to, zamiast być młodą damą, jest pani chłopczycą bez ogłady. Niech mi pani da dokończyć. Pani kara będzie bardziej ucząca. Z tego co wiem, to na miesiąc zawiesiła pani działalność cukierni.

- Tak. Z powodu żałoby, którą noszę. Gdybym zaczęła pracować- rzuciłabym się w wir pracy i pewnie doprowadziła się do ostateczności.

- W takim razie ma pani mnóstwo wolnego czasu. Na ten miesiąc będzie pani uczęszczać do naszej szkoły, jako zwykła uczennica. To jest pani kara.

- Ależ…!

- Żadnych „ale"!- jego głos stał się surowy- Jeszcze dziś zaopatrzy się pani w mundurek i jutro pojawi się pani na lekcjach. Widziałem pani świadectwa z poprzedniej szkoły. Będzie pani uczęszczała do 3A. Panna Narita jest całkowicie wolna od kary. Możecie już iść.

Wyszły szybko. Zaraz za drzwiami Yamamoto przytuliła ją.

- Dziękuję! Zawsze o tym marzyłam!

- Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz na czym polega praca menadżera- Chloe warknęła nieprzyjaźnie- Nie toleruję opierniczania się. Możecie choć próbować współpracować?

- Postaramy się. Najlepiej, jak potrafimy!

Bąknęła coś w odpowiedzi i zgarbiona poszła przed siebie. Makoto dobiegła do niej, choć nieco niepewnie- wciąż niewiele widziała.

- Chloe, rozchmurz się! Nie wyrzucił cię.

- Jasne. Ten stary piernik dobrze wie, co robi! Nie znoszę szkoły! Nie znoszę się uczyć! W dodatku będę musiała znosić Sekiego, Nishio i Kanou na co dzień poza treningami!

Potem powiedziała kilka słów, które zdecydowanie nie przystawały młodej damie. Nagle wyprostowała się i delikatnie dotknęła jej policzka.

- Mam nadzieję, że przestanie boleć. Świnia, uderzyła cię naprawdę mocno. Mam ochotę wyrwać jej wszystkie kłaki.

- Nie trzeba. To moja wina… Jestem tak rozlazła, że daję ludziom powód do atakowania mnie.

Westchnęła.

- Chciałabym umieć tak podchodzić do tych spraw tak, jak ty. I być taka słodka.

Uśmiechnęła się po swojemu i wyszła naprzeciw chłopcom, którzy stali w połowie korytarza.

- I co? Jak tam? Wyrzucili cię?

- Aż tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie- uśmiechnęła się złośliwe- Za to pomęczę was nieco dłużej. Moją karą jest przez miesiąc uczęszczać na lekcje razem z wami. Oddaję się pod waszą opiekę- ukłoniła się tradycyjnie, co w połączeniu z całą sytuacją wyszło szyderczo. Na początku patrzyli na nią niepewnie, po czym wybuchli śmiechem. Makoto dołączyła do nich. Teraz będzie weselej. Dzwonek zadzwonił, więc ruszyła do swojej sali. Jednak wciąż szła niepewnie. Poczuła słodki zapach, który doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa.

- Odprowadzę cię. Przypuszczam, że niewiele widzisz.

- Seki-senpai… Dziękuję.


	39. Chapter 39

39.

Chloe szła przed siebie i klęła w najlepsze. Odzwyczaiła się od szkolnych mundurków. Spódnice są zdecydowanie za krótkie, bluzka uwiera, a podkolanówki wciąż rolują się w dół. I te przeklęte buty- nie można w nich dobrze biegać. Po treningu szybko się przebrała i poszła do sali, w której miała spędzić najbliższy miesiąc. Nie było jej do śmiechu. Dziewczyny, które zostały oddelegowane do pracy menadżera nie umiały nic. Pranie było dla nich abstrakcją, a szycie tak znajome, jak gra w hokeja. Yuiko wzięła je w obroty, za co była jej wdzięczna. Sama prędzej rozszarpałaby te idiotki. Na szkolnym korytarzu wszystkie głowy się za nią obracały, aż jej było głupio. Kilku zawodników swojej drużyny postraszyła dodatkowymi okrążeniami, jeśli nie przestaną zwijać się ze śmiechu, ale całej reszcie mogła jedynie posyłać mordercze spojrzenia. Nie znosiła przyciągać uwagi. Weszła zdecydowanym krokiem do sali i rozejrzała się za wolną ławką. Seki machał do niej, jak głupi, a Nishio robił to samo. Obaj głośno się śmiali. Kanou jedynie powstrzymywał się od ryknięcia śmiechem.

- Chloe! Tutaj! Dostawiliśmy ci ławkę koło nas!

Faktycznie- miejsce za Sekim było wolne. Ruszyła tam, ale po drodze ktoś złapał ją za włosy i omal nie wywinęła fikołka. Obróciła się oburzona i zauważyła, że jej włosy trzyma jakiś dryblas. Na oko niewiele niższy od jej kapitana.

- Czego?

Warknięcie na powitanie zwykle działało.

- Masz piękne włosy. Aż chce się je dotykać. Jak się nazywasz?

Szarpnęła głową i włosy wróciły na swoje miejsce, czyli w okolice jej kolan. Obróciła się bez słowa i walnęła torbą o ławkę siadając z impetem. Seki szczerzył się do niej.

- Widać, że od razu masz fanów.

- Nie znoszę tego. Nie znoszę szkoły. Nie znoszę tych wszystkich idiotów, którzy ślinią się na mój widok i nie znoszę tych wszystkich idiotek, które z zasady mnie nie znoszą.

Założyła nogę na nogę i przerzuciła włosy przez ramię. Chyba powinna je związać. A zresztą, od kiedy przejmowała się szkolnymi zasadami? Do sali weszła nauczycielka biologii i zaczęła odczytywać listę obecności.

- Yasutake Sugita.

- Jestem!

- Jak zauważyliście mamy nową uczennicę. Za karę za bójkę trenerka męskiej drużyny piłki nożnej, Ichigamoto Chloe, będzie z nami uczęszczała przez miesiąc na zajęcia. Ichigamoto, wstań i pokaż się wszystkim i powiedz kilka słów od siebie.

Nienawidziła tego. Wszyscy się na nią gapią, a ona musi udawać radosną.

- Nazywam się Ichigamoto Chloe. Miło was poznać.

Usiadła i starała się nie machać nerwowo nogą. Lekcja, jak lekcja. Nic specjalnie trudnego. Zabrała książki Sekiemu i przeglądała rozkład materiału. Większość miała już w Ameryce, ale w chemii, literaturze japońskiej i geografii była mocno w plecy. Jest sens nadrabiać? Rozglądnęła się po sali- niewiele osób. Głównie jakoś specjalnie uzdolnieni. Nishio pochwalił się, że jego zdolności w literaturze są na poziomie krajowym. Seki z kolei był geniuszem fizycznym. Poza tym z innych przedmiotów radzili sobie naprawdę dobrze, stąd ich obecność w klasie A. Chloe czuła się nie na miejscu- jej oceny wynikały z wysokich umiejętności ściągania. Czytała dużo, ale dla przyjemności i na pewno nie były to lektury szkolne. Lubowała się w fantastyce i powieściach młodzieżowych. Dla zabawy zaczęła rysować esy-floresy w zeszycie. Kanou spojrzał przez ramię na to, co robi i posłał jej karteczkę.

_Pokazywałaś te bazgroły psychiatrze?_

_Bardzo śmieszne. 5 okrążeń_

_Za co?_

_Teraz 10 _

Parsknął śmiechem a na przerwie ostentacyjnie jej unikał. Niestety, reszta klasy nie poszła w jego ślady. Dwunastu chłopców, nie licząc trójcy, obsiadło okolice jej ławki i zadawało mnóstwo pytań. Na żadne nie odpowiedziała. Kiedy jeden z nich próbował bawić się jej włosami dostał tak po łapach, że reszta już wiedziała, że to jest coś, czego im nie wolno. Dobrze, że szybko się uczyli. Rzeźnią były dla niej zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego. Zaczęło się w szatni. Kilka dziewcząt stanęło obok „jej" szafki.

- Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz?

- Jak?

- Tak wyniośle. Z nikim nie porozmawiasz, do nikogo się nie uśmiechniesz.

- Nie mam zwyczaju rozmawiania z osobnikami, których pierwszym pytaniem jest rozmiar mojego biustu.

- Nie zachowali się w porządku, ale nie powinnaś ich tak traktować. Z nami też nie chciałaś rozmawiać.

- Nie mam zwyczaju rozmawiać z osobami, których pierwszy pytaniem jest to, czy wciąż jestem dziewicą.

- Masz dużo zwyczajów.

- Mhm- sięgnęła do szafki i wyjęła spodenki- CHOLERA! Kto włożył gacie do mojej szafki?!

- To nie gacie. To są spodenki.

- Żartujesz?! Wy w tym biegacie?!

- Nie biegamy. Dziś mamy mecz koszykówki. Umiesz grać?

- Umiem. Ale nie będę wpół naga!

Koszulka była zbyt dobrze dopasowana, a majtki zdecydowanie zbyt obcisłe. Plusem było to, że miała WF z klasą Yuiko.

- Powiedz mi, czy to normalne, że mam majtki zamiast spodenek, czy to jakiś żart?

- Niestety, to normalne. I niestety gramy z chłopakami.

- Dlaczego niestety?

- Bo gapią się na nasze tyłki i piersi, a poza tym zawsze wygrywają. Są wyżsi i łatwiej im rzucać.

- A gracie z nimi w nogę?

- Czasami.

Westchnęła i przebrała się. Spojrzała w lustro i jęknęła- zdecydowanie pokazuje o wiele więcej, niż by chciała. Inne dziewczyny patrzyły na nią z zazdrością.

- Jak ty to robisz? Nie dość, że jesteś drobna, to w dodatku masz trochę ciałka i duży biust. To rozmiar D?

- Żartujesz?- zaczęła się śmiać- W Ameryce to ledwie B. Bardzo ledwie. Staniki musiałam szyć na zamówienie, bo nie mieli takich w sklepach.

Zwinęła włosy gumką i wyszła na boisko do koszykówki. Czuła się naga, a pod wzrokiem chłopaków poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Kilku zagwizdało na ich widok i miała ochotę przyłożyć każdemu po kolei.

- To nie fair! Oni mają normalne spodenki! Dlaczego tylko my latamy w gaciach?!

- Ichigamoto!- trener zagwizdał, a ona się skrzywiła. Przyzwyczaiła się, że to ona gwiżdże- Przestań się mazgaić i stań do szeregu!

Kilka tygodni wcześniej zaszła trenerowi za skórę. Teraz się odgrywał.

- Nie mazgaję się, tylko uważam, że to skrajny szowinizm pozwalać tym zboczeńcom patrzeć na nasze ciała wyeksponowane w tak wyuzdany sposób!

Trenerowi zabrakło słów, więc użył tradycyjnego zwrotu.

- 5 okrążeń.

Wściekła się i pobiegła sprintem. Nawet się nie spociła.

- Zadowolony?

- Ichigamoto, jestem teraz twoim nauczycielem, więc choć udawaj, że masz do mnie szacunek.

- To będzie ciężkie.

- Grasz w pierwszym zespole razem z Abe, Kiyomasą, Hachirobei i Katoaką. Gracie przeciwko… co powiesz na mały, ciekawy mecz? Gwiazda naszej szkolnej reprezentacji w koszykówce Nagasawa Haruhiro- okazało się, że to ten dryblas, który ją zaczepił w klasie- razem z Sekim, Nishio, Kanou i Tokunagą? Duża część twoich zawodników. Sądzę, że to będzie ciekawe doświadczenie. Kto wybija?

Yuiko była najwyższa, więc to ona wybijała. Naprzeciw niej stał Nagasawa. Bez problemu wybił i podał Sekiemu, który zaczął kozłować i biec w stronę ich kosza. Abe, wysoka i nieco grubsza dziewczyna zatrzymała go na chwilę, więc podał do Nishio, który zdobył pierwsze punkty. Mecz miał trwać dwadzieścia minut. Przez pierwsze dziesięć przegrywały z kretesem. Już rozumiała, dlaczego dziewczyny nie lubią tego sportu.

- No, dalej Chloe. Czyżbyś bez gwizdka nie umiała biegać?

- Chloe, od kiedy jesteś taka cienka?

- Ichigamoto, nie wątpię, że te zgrabne nóżki potrafią poruszać się znacznie szybciej.

Skrzywiła się. Nagasawa bezczelnie ją podrywał. Złapała Hachirobei za ramię.

- Podaj do mnie, gdy tylko piłka będzie nasza.

- Ale…

- Podaj ją do mnie. Czas im pokazać na co nas stać.

Miały szczęście- Tokunaga za mocno podał Sekiemu i piłka była na aucie. Hachirobei podała jej bezpośrednią. Bez problemu minęła Sekiego i pobiegła dalej. Nishio był niezłym problemem, ale za wysoko unosił ramiona. Zanurkowała pod jego rękoma i już była naprzeciw Tokunagi. Z nim był duży problem- był szybki i nie dał się tak łatwo obejść. Jednak miał kiepską oś obrotu w kolanie. Wykorzystała to i gdy za mocno się wychylił minęła go i od razu natknęła się na swojego kapitana. Kanou robił jeden błąd- robił wszystko, żeby jej nie uszkodzić. Wiedział, że jeśli za mocno ją popchnie, to może jej zrobić krzywdę. Pobiegła wprost na niego i znalazła się praktycznie między jego ramionami. Od razu odskoczył. Jednak z lewej strony Nagasawa już zabierał jej piłkę. Nie dała się i ustawiła się tak, że była plecami do niego. Zamachnęła się głową i uderzyła go włosami po twarzy. A to boli mocno. Gdy trzymał się za nos bez problemu zdobyła pierwszy punkt. Przybiła piątki z dziewczynami.

- To był faul!- Nagasawa darł się na całe gardło- Ona mnie uderzyła włosami!

- Nie potrafię ich kontrolować!

Wściekł się i już nie grał fair. Podstawiał im nogi, ciągnął za koszulki i włosy. Reszta jego drużyny zaczęła pilnować, by dziewczynom nic się nie stało, zamiast grać. Mimo to udało im się wyrównać. Kilka koszy zaliczyła Yuiko, dwa Abe, dwa Hachirobei. Ona i Katoaka nie zdobyły ani jednego, nie licząc pierwszego. Klepnęła Kanou w ramię.

- On nie gra fair.

- Wiem. I bardzo mi się to nie podoba.

- Chcesz utrzeć mu nosa?

- Jasne.

Powiedziała mu szybko co ma na myśli. Najpierw popukał się w czoło, potem zbeształ, że to niebezpieczne, ale w końcu dał się namówić. Podeszła do Nagasawy.

- Zróbmy zakład, dobrze?

- Jaki?

- Jeśli uda mi się zrobić wsad, to zaczynasz grać fair i nie faulujesz.

- A jeśli ja wygram?- spojrzał kpiąco oceniając jej wzrost. Sięgała mu do połowy ramienia. Bliżej łokcia, niż barku.

- Co uważasz.

- Hmm… Najpierw poproszę o całusa zwycięzcy, a potem o randkę.

Skrzywiła się. To było takie typowe.

- Zgoda.

Uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i łaskawie podał jej piłkę.

- Zacznij.

Podała do tyłu do Yuiko, która poczekała, aż Nagasawa się do niej zbliży, po czym łukiem posłała piłkę do niej. Biegła szybko, bez problemu omijając Sekiego, Nishio i Tokunagę. Pod koszem stał Kanou. Tak, jak planowała, rzucił się do przodu i udawał, że się przewraca. Jednocześnie usztywnił kręgosłup, więc wskoczyła mu na plecy i odbijając się od nich wsadziła piłkę bezpośrednio do kosza.

- HURRA!!!!!

Dziewczyny wiwatowały, ale ona miała problem- wskoczyć wskoczyła, ale jak zejść?

- Em… Mógłby ktoś mi pomóc?

- Skoro nie wiesz, jak zleźć, to po co tam właziłaś?

Kanou złapał ją za łydki.

- Puść.

- Spadnę.

- Nie spadniesz. Po prostu puść.

Puściła i przez chwilę stała sztywno. I wtedy ją puścił. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć, gdy złapał ją w pasie.

- Mówiłem, że nie spadniesz?

Otrzymał solidną sójkę i karne dwadzieścia okrążeń. Trener się włączył do dyskusji.

- Ichigamoto! To ja jestem trenerem i nie możesz na moim boisku rozkazywać zawodnikom biegać!

- Teraz nie. Ale za dwie godziny będzie biegał te dodatkowe okrążenia. Właśnie… Nagasawa, będziesz grał fair?

- Nie! Oszukujecie!

- Przecież ten osioł się przewrócił, a ja tylko wykorzystałam sytuację! Bądź fair!

Musiał się przemóc, ale w efekcie zgodził się.

Dwa tygodnie później Chloe udało się w miarę zżyć z klasą, nawet pomagała w budowie formy Nagasawy, który przestał do niej uderzać. Za to coraz gorzej szło jej z lekcjami. Zbliżały się egzaminy, a ona wciąż była do tyłu z materiałem. Płakała całymi nocami z tęsknoty za rodziną i Yoshiharu, więc nie zawsze była skupiona na zajęciach. Zapukała do drzwi Ryuujiego. Potrzebowała pomocy z matematyką i geografią. Nie odpowiadał, więc weszła. Rozejrzała się- nic się nie zmieniło, wciąż ten sam spartański wystrój. Na tablicy korkowej też żadnych zmian- same stare ustawienia. Za to łóżko się zmieniło- bo on na nim spał. Wydawało się teraz znacznie wygodniejsze. A może była to kwestia tego, że śpiąc sam wydawał się miękki? Cicho podeszła i usiadła obok niego. Wyglądał tak spokojnie- nie było tej irytującej zmarszczki między brwiami, która znamionowała skupienie lub złość, nie rzucał morderczych spojrzeń, nie gadał głupot. Wręcz przeciwnie- uśmiechał się delikatnie. Pogłaskała delikatnie jego policzek. Jakiś impuls popchnął ją nieco niżej i pocałowała go w policzek. Jakby poraził ją prąd! Co gorsza, nim się otrząsnęła Ryuuji poruszył się, jęknął cicho, objął ramieniem jej talię, położył ją obok siebie, westchnął i mocno do siebie przysunął. Ich nosy stykały się i gdyby nie była tak otumaniona, pewnie wmówiłaby sobie, że przy takiej długości nosa, jaką on ma, to nic dziwnego. Jednak myślała jedynie o ciężkiej ręce leżącej na jej talii i biodrze, cieple, które z niego emanowało i delikatnym oddechu, który owiewał jej twarz. Lekko się przysunęła i musnęła ustami jego usta. Były delikatne, miękkie i ciepłe. Pięknie wykrojone, na co dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę, nie za duże, nie za małe. Musnęła jeszcze raz ustami i coś ścisnęło ją w podbrzuszu, a ona po prostu musiała mocniej się do niego przytulić. Ryuuji uchylił oczy, uśmiechnął się i mocno ją pocałował. Był to pocałunek namiętny, przepełniony emocjami, których dotąd nie doświadczyła, a które i ją zaczęły wypełniać. Mimo to czuła, że nie jest przytomny. Odepchnęła go, a on znów wrócił do snu. Poczuła się… odrzucona. Łzy same zakręciły jej się w oczach i popłynęły. Chyba jednak nie traktuje jej, jako kobietę. Pewnie śniła mu się jakaś ładna dziewczyna i stąd ta pomyłka. Siedziała tak kilka minut i pozwalała łzom płynąć.

- Czemu płaczesz?

Obróciła się. Patrzył na nią, już całkowicie przytomnie, ziewając dyskretnie.

- Nie płaczę. Wydaje ci się.

Starł jej łzy i popatrzył na swoją mokrą dłoń.

- Rozumiem, to takie wyjątkowo sugestywne halucynacje.

- No, dobra, płakałam. Mam tragiczne problemy z matmą i geografią.

Zaczął się śmiać.

- I dlatego płaczesz? Chwila moment i już po sprawie! Dawaj zeszyt.

Ciężko było jej się skoncentrować- on leżał na łóżku i zza ramienia zaglądał jej w zeszyt.

- Czyli tu wstawiamy ten wzór, tak?

- Tak. Następnie x podmieniasz…

- Ja nie wiem! Jak ty możesz tak spokojnie to tłumaczyć! Przecież to zadanie dodatkowe! Na poziomie studiów!

Uniósł wesoło jedną brew.

- Dla ciebie to ciężkie, a dla mnie równie trudne, co kopnięcie piłki tak, by wpadła do bramki. W dodatku wolnej, bez obrońców i bramkarza.

- Fajnie masz. Życie jest niesprawiedliwe.

- A dlaczego?

Obróciła się niepewna, czy nabija się, czy pyta poważnie. Chyba to drugie.

- Nie dość, że jesteś wyjątkowo utalentowanym piłkarzem, to jeszcze matematyka nie ma dla ciebie tajemnic. Sugerując się tym, co mówi Sunako potrafisz nieźle śpiewać. A z moich własnych doświadczeń wiem, że świetnie tańczysz. Ja potrafię jedynie to pierwsze, ale liga kobieca jest tak kiepska, że nie opłaca mi się w niej grać. Będę się tylko denerwować.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Widzisz… Umiem śpiewać, tańczyć, gram na trzech instrumentach, gram w piłkę, matma to dla mnie pryszcz. I co z tego?

- Słucham?

- Co z tego? Wszystkie dziewczyny, jakie znam nigdy by się ze mną nie umówiły. A jeśli już, to tylko ze względu na moją wątpliwą sławę. Myślisz, że jakieś zdolności to szczyt szczęścia? Chciałbym kochać z wzajemnością. I żeby ta osoba kochała mnie za to, jaki jestem, a nie co potrafię.

- Fakt. To byłoby ciężkie- zaczęła się śmiać- Jesteś niesamowicie upierdliwy, uparty i mogłabym wymienić jeszcze kilka równie uroczych cech. Co nie zmienia faktu, że… No spójrz na mnie. Jestem typowym przykładem idiotki z ładną twarzą. Mam większe oczy, niż mózg. Zdawałam z klasy do klasy z dobrymi ocenami, bo nieźle ściągałam lub tak kołowałam egzaminatorów wzrokiem, że wstawiali mi dobre oceny.

- Cóż, zawsze to jakaś umiejętność. Nie bij, bo ci oddam!

- Jasne!

Przyłożył jej lekko poduszką.

- Ostrzegałem. A serio mówiąc, to nie każdy może być geniuszem. Jesteś głupia, ale jesteś też inteligentna.

- Gadasz głupoty.

- Nie. Zawsze twierdziłem, że mądrość się nabywa, a inteligencję się ma. A ty jesteś diablo inteligentna. Tylko głupia.

Spojrzała niepewna, czy ma się obrazić.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że natura jest niesprawiedliwa.

- Niekoniecznie. Tobie dała urodę, cięty język i charakterek, byś mogła dobrze wyjść za mąż. W ten sposób jesteś zabezpieczona na przyszłość. Mi natura dała uzdolnienia, bym mógł się utrzymać. Bo z taką facjatą, nie mam szans. I tyle.

- To dość pesymistyczna wizja świata, jak na nastolatka.

- A twoja jest lepsza?

- Czy ja wiem… Ja tam wierzę w platońskie połówki.

- Że każdy z nas ma swoją drugą połowę powstałą po przecięciu ludzi pierwotnych na pół.

- Mhm, wtedy ludzie mieli po cztery ręce, cztery nogi i dwie głowy. Jednak przecięto je na pół.

- Platońskie połówki… Zawsze uważałem, że to zbyt romantyczne, by było prawdziwe. I zbyt łatwe.

- Łatwe?

- Tak. Po co szukać tej drugiej osoby, skoro twoja połówka powinna sama się znaleźć? Albo zbyt trudne- jeśli nigdy tej połówki nie znajdziesz, to wtedy jesteś skazana na samotność?

- Więc według ciebie to kwestia darów ciała i umysłów? Że w ten sposób ludzie się dobierają?

- Nie. Ja tylko mówię, jak to robi natura. Spójrz choćby na pawie- mają takie ogony, są piękne, ale głupie. To samice pawi są inteligentne.

- Przecież mówiłeś, że inteligencja i głupota to dwie różne rzeczy- uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Nie przerywaj mi! Wiesz dobrze o co mi chodzi. Jednak jeśli chodzi o moje własne przekonania… Każdy z nas ma tylko jedną miłość w swoim życiu, reszta to zauroczenia. Ta miłość nie musi być wzajemna, bo to ty kochasz, to uczucie jest całkowicie niezależne od twojej woli. I nie kochasz za to, że ktoś cię kocha. Dlatego nie potrafię zrozumieć niektórych rzeczy.

- Na przykład?

- Na przykład mojego ojca- zacisnął pięści i furia przemknęła przez jego twarz- To on odnalazł moją matkę, to on był w niej tak bardzo zakochany, że się oświadczył. Więc nie rozumiem powodu, dla którego odszedł. Nie rozumiem, jak można porzucić swoje dzieci, żonę w ciąży i wszystko, co samemu się stworzyło. To całkowicie obala moją tezę. Jeśli jej nie kochał tą prawdziwą miłością, to dlaczego w ogóle się oświadczył? Dlaczego przez tyle lat było wspaniale, a potem nagle odwidziało mu się?

Mówił znużonym głosem, ale widać było, że jest zagubiony. Lekko pogłaskała go po ręce.

- Nie przejmuj się. Niektórzy tak mają. Willi, ten mój były chłopak, zawsze twierdził, że to mnie kocha, a jednak zdradzał na prawo i lewo. Yoshiharu mi mówił, że kiedy wyjechałam, to Willego nagle natchnęło, że to mnie kochał. Bzdury- prychnęła- Gdybym znów się z nim spotykała, to znów by mnie zdradzał. Za to wzorem zawsze będą moi rodzice. Zawsze w sobie zakochani, choć nigdy tego nie okazywali. Jednak było to widać w ich spojrzeniach, ruchach. Nawet w prezentach. Co mi przypomina, że pojutrze macie z Sunako urodziny- palnęła się w czoło. Wiedziała, że to jakaś ważna data, ale zapomniała, dlaczego kazała ją sobie zapamiętać- Osiemnastka?

- Ta…

- Czemu się nie cieszysz? Będziesz mężczyzną w pełni praw obywatelskich.

Parsknął.

- Jakby mi na tym zależało. Nie lubię obchodzić urodzin. Wydaje mi się to wymuszone.

- Przesadzasz. Więc, co byś chciał dostać?

- Proszę?

- Co byś chciał dostać? Jako prezent.

Nachmurzył się.

- Chloe, właśnie ci powiedziałem, że nie chcę urządzać urodzin.

- Ale Sunako chce. Jesteście bliźniakami, więc ciebie to nie ominie. Oczywiście gratis dostaniecie wspaniały tort- uśmiechnęła się na widok jego oburzenia.

- Szlag by ją trafił! Ciebie przy okazji też! Chyba wyjadę w góry, czy nad morze…

- Nawet nie próbuj! Wiem, że Mizuki już coś dla ciebie ma, a Suzu całymi dniami przesiaduje w pokoju i coś tam przygotowuje. Nie rób im przykrości.

Wspomnienie jego dwóch ulubionych sióstr podziałało. Westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Więc co chcesz?

- Święty spokój.

- Hmmm… Trudne zadanie, ale coś wymyślę. A plan awaryjny?

- Jakiś podręcznik- zrobiła duże oczy- Na początek może Szekspirowskie „Poskromienie złośnicy".

- Ty małpo!

Roześmiała się i przyłożyła mu porządnie poduszką. Kilka razy- na wszelki wypadek.

- EJ! Bo nie pomogę ci w matmie i oblejesz!

- I tak obleję.

- Od kiedy tak szybko się poddajesz?

- Hmmm… Jeśli chodzi o matematykę to pewnie od mniej więcej trzeciej klasy szkoły podstawowej.

Tego samego wieczoru wzięła się za robienie tortów. Miały być dla dwóch najbliższym jej sercu osobom, więc musiała się postarać. Najpierw zrobiła cztery masy- musiały poleżeć w lodówce, by stać się puszyste. Niestety, w tej części kraju było ciepło przez cały rok. Nawet teraz mogła spokojnie chodzić jedynie w zarzuconym na ramiona sweterku. Przypomniało jej się, jak cierpiała w Niemczech, gdzie zima była ostra. Jednak tam bez problemu wystawiała masy za okno i były idealnie chłodne. Powietrze je utleniało i robiły się lekko bąbelkowe. Tu niestety nie będą aż tak dobre. Podstawą dobrego tortu było jego nadzienie- nie może być ani za słodkie, ani za kwaśne, ani za gorzkie. Nieco mniej ważne jest ciasto- im delikatniejsze, tym lepsze. Chloe jednak postanowiła zaszaleć. Postanowiła zrobić dwa torty, zamiast jednego. Dwa osobne prezenty. Dla Sunako od dawna miała zamówioną piękną kompozycję z kwiatów. Przyjaciółka siedziała kiedyś u niej i przeglądała gazety. Gdy dotarła do działu ikebany rozpłynęła się nad tym- kilka irysów i kawałek jakiejś dziwnej trawy. Jednak wszystko było małym obrazem przedstawiającym rzekę i drzewa pochylające się nad nią. Gdy jeszcze pamiętała o urodzinach pojechała do Tokio, gdzie dawna znajoma jej mamy prowadziła szkołę ikebany. Nie tylko miała dostać taką kompozycję, ale też zapisano Sunako na dodatkowe zajęcia, odbywające się w niedziele. Zaczynała od stycznia. Postanowiła też tort dla niej zrobić w kształcie i kolorycie ulubionego kwiatu solenizantki- orchidei. Było to ciężkie zadanie, oddać piękno kwiatu w dwuwymiarze, ale postanowiła dać z siebie wszystko. Musiała zabawić się w malarza. Polewa była farbą. Wewnątrz była jasno-różowa i przechodziła w coraz ciemniejszy róż, by zmienić się w intensywny fiolet, który ciemniał. Środek był biały z czerwonymi, drobniutkimi kropkami. Smak- porzeczka z truskawką. Dwa ulubione owoce. Z Ryuujim było ciężko. Cholerne „Poskromienie złośnicy" było tak ciężko dostać, że prawie dwie godziny chodziła po księgarniach, by znaleźć w małym, zakurzonym antykwariacie. Musiała jeszcze pomyśleć, jak mu dać „święty spokój". Plan powoli kiełkował w jej głowie, ale zostawiła obmyślenie go na później. Skupiła się na torcie. Oczywiście, w kształcie piłki. Robiła kiedyś taki i był dość prosty- wystarczyło zrobić więcej ciasta i układać warstwowo, odpowiednio docinając kolejne krążki, by nadać kształt kulisty. Tort miał wyglądać dokładniej, jak piłka przecięta wpół. W środku na przemian- wanilia i czekolada, według poczucia smaku jubilata. Niedawno zrobiła, sama dla siebie, ciastka z właśnie takimi nadzieniami. Ryuuji przyszedł i zjadł prawie wszystkie. Zresztą sam smakował gorzką czekoladą. Zaczerwieniła się i by poprawić sobie humor, wyobraziła sobie, jak potajemnie pożera całe tabliczki. Było to całkiem prawdopodobne, więc zaczęła się śmiać. Może powinna sobie kupić kota? Bo to wygląda dość dziwnie- siedzi sama w domu i śmieje się do siebie. Westchnęła, otworzyła lodówkę i gdy upewniła się, że masy mają się w najlepsze poszła na górę, po drodze włączając alarm. Stojąc pod gorącym strumieniem prysznica przypomniała sobie tą śpiącą twarz i znów zrobiło się jej smutno. Ze swojej strony poczuła się głupio- całować kogoś, kto śpi! I co ją w ogóle do tego popchnęło?! Czyżby, tak jak mówił Yoshiharu, wreszcie się zakochała? Ale gdyby tak było, to czy mogłaby ot tak rozmawiać z nim o miłości? W ogóle, jak mógł myśleć o tym, że jest nieatrakcyjny?! Im dłużej na niego patrzyła, tym bardziej wydawał jej się najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem, jakiego widziała. Te wystające i pięknie ukształtowane kości policzkowe, mocny podbródek, pięknie wykrojone usta, sokole oczy, mocne linie brwi… Kwintesencja męskości. A gdy przypomniała sobie jego plecy i część dalszą jego ciała- znów coś szarpnęło ją w podbrzuszu, a przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł jej ciało. Na złość sobie puściła lodowaty strumień. Koniec marzeń. Zrobił to przez sen, nic nie pamiętał, prawda? Wściekłość ją opanowała na myśl, że śnił o jakiejś dziewczynie. Jeśli będzie ją całował w taki sposób! Ona omal nie zapomniała, jak się nazywa, tak jej ten pocałunek zakręcił w głowie! Przypomniała sobie Willego- całował ją namiętnie, ale nie poruszało jej to. Często modliła się, by już skończył. Z Ryuujim modliłaby się o to, by czas się zatrzymał. Przerwała, bo nie chciała by budząc się odepchnął ją z odrazą. Bo pomylił ją z inną dziewczyną. Kopnięciem zamknęła drzwi i rzuciła się na łóżko. Wyciągnęła z plecaka „Poskromienie złośnicy" i od niechcenia zaczęła czytać. Co jakiś czas wybuchała śmiechem. Katarzyna była bezbłędna! Jej złośliwe riposty przypadły Chloe do gustu. Za to Bianca była irytująca- niby słodka, ale naprawdę próżna i zapatrzona w siebie. Petruchio strasznie traktował swoją narzeczoną, a późniejszą żonę, a jej końcowa wypowiedź doprowadziła ja do szału. Co za szowinistyczna książka! Tak zmienić wspaniałą buntowniczkę! Rankiem wstała w złym humorze, bo już wiedziała po co Ryuujiemu była ta książka i jaki był podtekst. Była też zła, bo sama wpakowała się w taki bałagan uczuciowy. Następnego dnia była zupełnie nieprzytomna- mimo usilnych starań wrażenie nie ustało i przez całą noc kręciła się z boku na bok. Na widok Ryuujiego biegającego wokół boiska dostała wypieków. Zaczęła kaszleć- że niby choruje, stąd te wypieki. Swoją drogą czuła się słabo.

- Chloe… Chloe!

Uniosła głowę i ze zgrozą odkryła, że zasnęła na treningu! Nad nią stał Ranmaru z Yuiko i patrzyli na nią niepewnie.

- Wszystko dobrze?

- J…Jasne. Nie spałam zbyt dobrze w nocy. Która godzina?

- Przed dziewiątą. Trening się skończył i wszyscy już poszli do szkoły. Masz niewiele czasu na przebranie się.

Zrobiła, co mogła, ale i tak się spóźniła. Nauczyciel westchnął z rezygnacją, ale szybko przeszła do swojej ławki unikając spojrzeń. Nie wiedząc kiedy- znów zasnęła. Obudziło ją szturchanie w żebra. Odtrąciła rękę, dość mocnymi słowami kazała temu komuś się odczepić i znów zapadła w sen. Jednak nie mogła zignorować mocnego uderzenia w głowę. Podniosła wzrok- matematyk. Ze zgrozą poczuła, że policzki ma mokre, a cała klasa patrzy na nią dziwnie.

- Ichigamoto! To pierwszy raz, jak ktoś zasypia na mojej lekcji i w dodatku gada przez sen! Natychmiast do dyrektora!

Poszli, choć szła dosyć niepewnym krokiem. Dyrektor, jak zawsze, siedział i pisał jakieś papierki.

- Dyrektorze, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mam problem z Ichigamoto.

- Słucham?

Jak przez mgłę zauważyła, że dyrektor jest ostry dla innych nauczycieli.

- Nie dość, że zasnęła na mojej lekcji, to jeszcze krzyczała przez sen coś o jakimś Yoshiharu, o tym, żeby jej nie zostawiał! A gdy chciałem ją obudzić, to obrzuciła mnie takimi obelgami, jakie można usłyszeć na budowie! To oburzające! Od czterdziestu lat uczę i pierwszy raz spotykam się z tak rażącym brakiem szacunku!

- To nie brak szacunku. Ichigamoto, może ty to wytłumaczysz?

- Mmm… Nie wiem co powiedzieć- oczy jej się zamykały, na przemian robiło się jej zimno i gorąco.

- Najlepiej powiedz, co najważniejszego stało się przez ostatnie pół roku.

- Straciłam rodziców, siostrę, najlepszego przyjaciela i chyba zakochałam się bez wzajemności.

Dyrektor wyglądał, jakby miał się roześmiać, a nauczyciel nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

- W skrócie, mój drogi Bussho, uczennica przechodzi wyjątkowo ciężki okres w swoim życiu. Spójrz na nią- jest blada, ma tak ciemne sińce pod oczami i zaczerwienione gałki, że mogę się założyć o to, że nie sypia nocami, tylko płacze. Jak sam widziałeś, nawet przez sen płacze.

- Rozumiem. Gdybym był wcześniej o tym uprzedzony, nie zareagowałbym tak ostro. Myślę, że Ichigamoto powinna pójść do gabinetu pielęgniarki.

- Też tak sądzę. Chloe?

Ale ona już nie słyszała. Za to tuż przed upadkiem zastanowiła się nad tym, kiedy ostatnio jadła?

Obudziła się i od razu musiała zmrużyć oczy- za jasno. Rozejrzała się i stwierdziła, że chyba jest u pielęgniarki lub w szpitalu. Uniosła się i jęknęła. Wszystko ją bolało. Była wciąż w mundurku, więc to szkoła. Wstała na próbę i odetchnęła czując, że stoi bez problemu. Musiała zasłabnąć podczas wizyty u dyrektora. Trzeba pójść mu powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku. Wzięła swoją torbę, która leżała obok łóżka i wyszła na korytarz. Cicho. Słońce stało jeszcze wysoko, więc spała nie więcej niż dwie, trzy godziny. Poszła prosto do dyrektora i weszła bez pukania. Spojrzał na nią nieco ostro, ale po chwili rysy mu zelżały.

- Chloe… Jak się czujesz?

- Lepiej. Choć wszystko mnie boli.

- Nie dziw się. Upadłaś na stół. Baliśmy się, że sobie coś połamałaś. Lekarka stwierdziła, że to anemia. Odchudzasz się?

- Nie pamiętam o jedzeniu. Nie… nie chcę myśleć w ogóle.

- Ech… W międzyczasie miałem tutaj wizytę Kanou- starała się wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazm, ale niezbyt jej wyszło- Prosił, a raczej kazał, bym ci przekazał, że jeśli tylko spróbujesz się ruszyć ze szkoły bez niego to już on ci nagada. Powiem ci, że to chyba pierwszy raz, jak uczeń mi coś nakazał. Ciekawe doświadczenie.

Roześmiał się cicho i spojrzał na nią. Wciąż nie reagowała. Westchnął i podszedł do biurka.

- Chciałabyś coś zjeść? Mam kilka dodatkowych bułek- Yuiko robi wszystkiego za dużo.

Zaburczało jej w brzuchu, ale gdy zjadła jedną poczuła się pełna.

- Na serio- kiedy ostatnio jadłaś?

- Hmmm… Myślę, że jakoś trzy dni temu Kanou wepchnął we mnie ryż z warzywami i omletem. A tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

- Musisz jeść. Co do waszego pomysłu wyjazdu do gorących źródeł… Myślę, że wszystkim zrobi to dobrze. Macie moje pozwolenie.

- Dziękuję. Która godzina?

- Dwunasta za dziesięć.

- Czyli niedługo historia. Muszę iść.

- Nie musisz.

- Muszę. W końcu to moja kara, prawda? Muszę zacisnąć zęby i robić, co do mnie należy.

- Chloe, masz specjalne zadanie na czas wyjazdu- zrelaksować się. Odpocznij.

Stała chwilę pod klasą, poczekała, aż wyjdzie nauczycielka i dopiero wtedy weszła. Jak należało się spodziewać- wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, spojrzeli na nią. Skrzywiła się i podeszła bez słowa do swojej ławki. Seki od razu się do niej obrócił, a Nishio oparł się o jej ławkę.

- Uuu, wyglądasz znacznie bladziej niż zwykle.

- Seki ma na myśli, że bardziej przypominasz ducha, niż wampira.

- Jak zwykle uprzejmi. Co mnie ominęło?

- Nic ciekawego. Mała wycieczka do Afryki, kilka nowinek o kwantach i mnóstwo plotek na swój temat.

- Świetnie. Po prostu cudownie.

- Głowa do góry. Dzielnie cię broniliśmy.

- Już sobie to wyobrażam. Jak bardzo pogorszyliście sprawę?

Pośmiała się z nimi, choć nieco wymuszenie. Ryuuji nawet się do niej nie obrócił. Za to zaciskał pięści na blacie i wyraźnie się od czegoś powstrzymywał. Zerknęła na niego i uniosła brew, po czym spojrzała na Sekiego, który zniżył głos do szeptu.

- Jest wściekły na ciebie. I chyba też na siebie. Wiemy o twojej anemii. Zarzuca sobie, że nie wpychał w ciebie jedzenia siłą. Potem coś o jakiejś obietnicy i mnóstwo określeń opisujących ciebie. Większej części… no, wszystkich, wolałabyś nie słyszeć.

Wzniosła oczy do nieba.

- A na serio, dlaczego nie jadłaś?

- Nie pamiętałam o tym- uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Naprawdę nie pamiętała. Czasem głód jej dokuczał, ale nie chciało jej się iść po coś do jedzenia.

- Powinnaś bardziej o siebie dbać.

- Przypuszczam, że od teraz będę tuczona, jak prosię?

- Yuiko, Mako-chan, Mizuki i Sunako się o ciebie martwią, więc pójdę je poinformować, że wszystko jest ok.

Seki wypadł z sali i po chwili w drzwiach pojawiły się obie trzecioklasistki. Chloe jęknęła- czeka ją teraz istny napad Hunów. Kiedy ją obmacały, poklepały i stwierdziły, że żyje dopiero wtedy dały sobie wmówić, że nic się nie działo. Spławić je było naprawdę ciężko. Na szczęście nie musiała powtarzać tego samego z Mako-chan i Mizuki, bo one miały jakiś sprawdzian i się uczyły. Więc wytłumaczenie Sekiego przyjęły z radością i powróciły do książek. Mimo to po wizycie dziewczyn poczuła, że wróciła jej energia i wigor. Miała jednak jeszcze jedną bitwę do stoczenia i o niej myślała z mściwą radością. Historia płynęła jej na obserwacji kapitana- wciąż siedział napięty, jak struna i patrzył w tym samym kierunku- za okno. Dopóki nie zauważyła, że jego ramiona się poruszają nie była pewna, czy oddycha. Nie drgnął ani o milimetr. Lekcja się skończyła, mieli dłuższą przerwę, ale wciąż do niej się nie odzywał. Seki i Nishio patrzyli co chwila na niego niepewnie.

- A wiesz coś o wycieczce do gorących źródeł?

- Właśnie, miałam wam powiedzieć. Dyrektor się zgodził.

Wybuch radości z ich strony był głośny i zauważalny. Dopiero, gdy się uspokoili pokazała im ręką, że mają być cicho i podeszła do ławki Ryuujiego. Stanęła obok niego- nawet nie spojrzał. Wskoczyła na jego ławkę, która była pusta i założyła nogę na nogę tak, by miał możliwość spojrzenia. Przerzuciła naturalnym ruchem włosy do przodu i nachyliła się nieco. Dla osób postronnych wyglądało to tak, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć jakąś tajemnicę. Zerknął przelotnie na jej uśmiechniętą twarz, lekki dekolt i obnażone kolano. Ze swojego punktu widzenia mógł również zarejestrować kawałek jej uda. Szybko odwrócił wzrok i znów się zawiesił, choć nieco bardziej zaróżowiony. Powstrzymała chęć śmiechu. Starała się mówić tak cicho, by nie słyszał tego nikt inny, prócz odbiorcy.

- Ryuuji…- imię miało zabrzmieć pieszczotliwie i chyba jej się udało, bo sapnął i poprawił się na krześle- Zamierzasz się na mnie gniewać? Nie gniewaj się, proszę. Wiem, że się zmartwiłeś, ale poniosę karę.

Obrócił głowę i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Furia, która malowała się na jego twarzy przeraziła ją.

- Gniewać? Karę?- warczał, na szczęście cicho, a w klasie hałas był okropny- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się czuję. Obiecałem rodzicom Kubo, że się tobą zajmę, a skrewiłem.

Gdy już zrozumiała o co mu chodzi uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie dotknęła ręki, którą miał opartą o ławkę. Zignorowała dreszcz, który poczuła.

- Nie skrewiłeś. Po prostu nie miałeś możliwości się mną zajmować. Przez większość czasu unikałam cię, bo wiedziałam, że przy tobie łatwo się rozklejam. Zrozum…

- Rozumiem- uspokoił się i wyraźnie odprężył- Tylko trochę współpracy by się przydało. Jak mam się tobą opiekować, kiedy nie mam jak? A ty w dodatku robisz wszystko, żeby dać mi się we znaki?

- Nie robię tego celowo! Wybaczysz mi?

Posłała swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech i ucieszyła się widząc, że go zatkało. Po chwili otrzeźwiał.

- Zastanowię się- ale uśmiechnął się lekko i parsknął- Robisz to specjalnie, prawda?

- Oczywiście. Nie lubię, kiedy się na mnie gniewasz.

- Jesteś nieznośna- zeskoczyła radośnie z ławki, ale przytrzymał ją za rękę. Teraz to on patrzył złośliwie- Ale o twojej karze jeszcze porozmawiamy.

- Jasne. Ale dopiero po treningu.

- Masz na mnie czekać.

- Muszę?

- A chcesz, bym znów się obraził?

Westchnęła. Czasem był gorszy, niż dziecko. Wróciła na swoje miejsce i od razu natknęła się na dwie pary wytrzeszczonych oczu.

- Co wam się stało?

- Co… to było?

- Co co było?

- Okiełznałaś bestię- Seki parsknął i szepnął jej prosto do ucha- W dodatku w najbardziej uwodzicielski sposób, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem u kobiety. Żaden mężczyzna nie byłby na to obojętny. A Kanou najwyraźniej stara się trzymać fason.

Roześmiała się głośno. To ci dopiero heca.


	40. Chapter 40

40.

To wcale nie było śmieszne. Wciąż był na nią wściekły. I to bardzo. Jak mogła się doprowadzić do takiego stanu! Zapomnieć o jedzeniu?! W dodatku pewnie rzadko sypiała! Musiał wymyślić dla Chloe karę, którą popamięta. Albo sposób, w jaki będzie mógł się nią lepiej opiekować. Jednak najpierw musiał się uspokoić. Wiedziała, jak go uspokoić. Niewinny uśmiech, świecące oczy, ukazany kawałek dekoltu i uda, zgrabne kolana, jedwabisty głos, dotyk ręki… Najchętniej rzuciłby się na nią w sali. Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł wstać i wyjść- zbyt mocno było widać, jak na niego działa. Teraz z czegoś się śmiała, a on męczył się z własnym organizmem. Specjalnie go uwodziła, wiedziała, że to zadziała. Poczuł się, jak ostatni idiota. Męskie wydanie „złośnicy". Poskromiony przy pomocy błękitnych oczu i zbyt dużej ilości hormonów. Oby lekcja minęła, jak najszybciej. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie tęsknił za możliwością robienia okrążeń. Ogień w płucach okazał się zbawienny, zmęczenie w nogach również. Nie miał nawet sił, na myślenie o czymkolwiek innym. A przynajmniej nie miałby, gdyby nie Seki.

- Cóż, kapitanie- biegł koło niego, z daleka od reszty- Muszę powiedzieć, że dzisiejsze przedstawienie w wykonaniu trenerki było wspaniałe.

- To znaczy?

- To znaczy, że zadziałała nawet na mnie, choć nie słyszałem ani słowa. Więc domyślam się, jakie katusze musiałeś przeżywać.

- Wesoło nie było.

- Daj spokój i przyznaj w końcu, że miałeś…

- Dzikie myśli? Owszem. Że moje ciało zareagowało na nią? Także i to. Coś jeszcze, czy mogę się skupić na bieganiu?

Robił wszystko, by nie myśleć. Działać instynktownie. Biec tam, gdzie należy. Robić wszystko, by zdobyć gola. Pod koniec treningu był tak wyczerpany, że padł obok Sekiego, który miał pecha być obrońcą.

- Aleś się nakręcił…

- Miałem niezły katalizator.

Seki zaczął się śmiać, a on cicho do niego dołączył. Patrzyli na niebo, błękitne, spokojne. Nagle coś zaciemniło jego widok, połaskotało nos i kichnął.

- Niezłe.

Chloe. Pochyliła się nad nim i to koniec jej włosów był sprawcą łaskotek.

- Kobieto, zrób coś z tymi kłakami. Jeszcze kiedyś się o nie potkniesz.

- Nie potknę, nie martw się. Za to radzę wam dwóm się pospieszyć. Reszta drużyny już wychodzi. Zaraz na scenę wkroczą nasze nowe menadżerki i na pewno ucieszy je wasz widok pod prysznicem.

Czym prędzej pobiegli i wskoczyli pod natryski. Dziewczyny, które w ramach kary miały być przez miesiąc na pozycji menadżerów były irytujące. Co prawda mniej więcej nauczyły się prać i szyć, ale to było mniej niż więcej. Chloe z ich powodów często prawie wyrywała sobie włosy. Ich głupota nie miała końca- dwa, czy trzy razy zaskoczyły ich pod prysznicami, kilka rzeczy znikło z szatni, ich numery telefonów jakimś cudem znajdowały się w ich telefonach, a Yuiko i Mako-chan prawie nie było widać. Jak się okazało dwa dni wcześniej zostały po prostu odsunięte. Co dało trenerce więcej powodów do krzyku, więc przynajmniej ona była zadowolona. Czym szybciej wybiegli i ubrali się. Dopiero, gdy dopiął zamek od spodni odetchnął. Narzucił szybko koszulę- nie chciał, by cała szkoła dowiedziała się o jego bliźnie. W momencie, gdy zakładali marynarki do szatni wpadły ich „fanki". Zrobiły nieszczęśliwe miny na widok ubranych chłopaków, ale zaraz zaczęły zbierać ich przepocone rzeczy, wyraźnie znajdując w tym przyjemność. Chyba nigdy ich nie zrozumie.

- Seki, mógłbyś mi pomóc w szukaniu Chloe? Mam nadzieję, że nie poszła beze mnie.

- Daleko nie będziesz musiał szukać.

Zaśmiał się i wskazał palcem bramę na boisko. Chloe była o nią oparta i spała w najlepsze. Obok niej kucał uśmiechnięty Kamiya.

- Yo, Kamiya.

- Yo, Kanou, Seki. Co z nią? Wydaje się być mocno blada.

- Anemia. Ty też nienajlepiej wyglądasz.

Chłopak miał cienie pod oczami i był jeszcze chudszy i bledszy, niż zwykle.

- Wciąż nie mogę przeboleć…- potrząsnął głową i podszedł do nich- Przyszedłem, by… No, tego… Przepraszam za tamten mecz. To była porażka.

- Owszem. Nie jestem zadowolony z tego, jak to przebiegło.

- Mmm… Spotkajmy się w finałach, dobrze?- uśmiechnął się blado- Wtedy na pewno pokażemy na co nas stać.

Podali sobie ręce, a potem Kamiya potrząsnął trenerką.

- Chloe! CHLOE!

Uniosła powieki, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pociągnęła go za włosy, by pocałować.

- Atsushi.

- Wcześniej nie wiedziałaś, że to ja?

- Nie byłam pewna, czy mi się nie śnisz. Smakujesz cytryną, jak zawsze. Śnił mi się Yoshiharu i myślałam, że jeszcze się nie obudziłam…

Ostatnie słowa wymawiała coraz wolniej i znów zasnęła. Ryuuji parsknął i wziął ją na rękę.

- Ona jest beznadziejna.

Nie widział porozumiewawczych spojrzeń między Kamiyą a Sekim.

- To my idziemy. Do zobaczenia!

Chloe obudziła się w połowie drogi do domu i kazała się postawić na ziemi.

- Nie będę robiła z siebie przedstawienia. Dziś już dosyć się nagrałam.

- Co do twojej kary, to mam już pomysł.

- Już się boję.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Przez następne dwa tygodnie mieszkasz z nami.

- CO?!

- Musisz tak krzyczeć? Ogłuchnę przez ciebie, naprawdę. I będziesz mi wypłacała odszkodowanie do końca życia.

- Dlaczego mam z wami mieszkać?

- Bo kiedy jesteś sama zapominasz o sobie. Dziwię się, że przynajmniej się kąpiesz i zmieniasz ubrania. Musisz normalnie sypiać i się odżywiać. A bez kontroli nie będziesz tego robić.

- A jeśli obiecam, że będę?

- Już raz mi obiecywałaś. Uważaj- podtrzymał ją, bo potknęła się o krawężnik- Jakim cudem ty jeszcze żyjesz?

- Właśnie nie wiem. Wszyscy moi bliscy umierają, a ja, największy pechowiec, wciąż mam się dobrze- łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, ale starła je rękawem marynarki, po czym uderzyła go w brzuch- Mówiłam, że przy tobie się rozklejam. Zresztą, Sunako działa na mnie tak samo. Dlatego wolę być sama.

- Jak jesteś sama, to też płaczesz.

- Wcale nie! Jestem silna i daję sobie radę!

Westchnął, przystanął i obrócił się do niej. Zagryzała usta, ściskała pięści byle się nie rozpłakać. Pochylił się i przytknął swoje czoło do jej- było to niewygodne, kręgosłup mocno go bolał od takiego pochylania się. Mogłaby być nieco wyższa.

- Jesteś silna i cieszę się, że to wiesz. Ale nie chcę, by coś ci się stało. Obiecałem.

Niedługo ta obietnica wyjdzie mu bokiem, tak się nią zasłania. Tak naprawdę to przeraził się, gdy dowiedział się, że zemdlała. Chciał mieć ją blisko, by wiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Z własnych, egoistycznych pobudek.

- No, dobra. Ale tylko dwa tygodnie.

- Super. To co byś chciała zjeść? Dzisiaj ja gotuję.

- Czyli trzeba przygotować apteczkę i coś na oparzenia.

- Ostatnio udało mi się jedynie jeden palec oparzyć, więc nie jest tak źle- idąc lekko się ukłonił- Co życzy sobie pani na kolację?

- Nie powiem- pokazała mu jęzor i wybiegła do przodu- Jak mnie złapiesz, to ci powiem!

Jęknął. Nabiegał się, jak głupi i jeszcze ma za nią gonić? W sumie może być z tego niezła zabawa. Spódnica krępowała jej ruchy, więc będzie biegła wolniej. Ruszył i po pewnym czasie zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Klęła na buty i spódnicę. Włosy falowały za nią- mógł je złapać, ale zrobiłby jej krzywdę. Przyspieszył i niemal się z nią zrównał. Dotknął jej ręki i ścisnął. Spojrzała zszokowana.

- Mam cię.

Zwolniła i biegli teraz truchtem.

- Nie udałoby ci się, gdyby nie to, że masz spodnie.

- Bez nich raczej byłoby ciężko.

Roześmiał się.

- Chodzi mi o to, że tobie nic nie plącze się między nogami i nie przeszkadza w sprincie.

- Dziwnie by to wyglądało, gdybym biegał w spódnicy, nie sądzisz?

Przystanęła i zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Zapomniał, że wcale nie tak dawno zemdlała.

- I tak o siebie dbasz? Nie powinnaś biegać.

- I tak o mnie dbasz? Miałeś nie dopuścić, bym się męczyła.

Szlag go trafił.

- Tak?! No to super!

Zanim zdążyła zareagować już była przewieszona przez jego ramię, jak worek z ziemniakami.

- Puść mnie!

- Właśnie się tobą zajmuję, więc bądź tak miła i nie wierzgaj nogami.

- Jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy…!

- Yo, Nishio!

Wyczuł, że dziewczyna zmartwiała. Chłopak z kolei patrzył na nich z rozbawieniem.

- Czyżby Chloe czuła się aż tak źle?

- Ten idiota nie chce mnie puścić! Weź mu coś powiedz!

- Nishio, co tu robisz?

- Twoja siostra kazała mi przyjść.

- Która?

- Suzu. Mówiła, że potrzebuje pomocy w przygotowaniu prezentu dla ciebie- parsknął śmiechem i spojrzał na niego złośliwie- Oczywiście większość drużyny wie, że jutro masz urodziny. Mała nie umie być dyskretna.

- Ona była w szkole?

Wyobraził sobie swoją małą siostrzyczkę, jak owija sobie tych wszystkich matołów wokół paluszka. Była do tego zdolna.

- Tak. Przyszła razem z Sunako, która musiała coś tam załatwić. To było jakoś przed treningiem, kiedy ty już biegałeś.

Kopnął murek i zacisnął zęby. Cholera, teraz wszyscy wiedzą i będzie szopka.

- Staraj się nie wykonywać tego typu ruchów, bo przy okazji mną ruszasz.

Dziewczyna oparła się łokciem na jego plecach i wydawała się być zrezygnowana.

- Chloe, jeśli chodzi o wycieczkę, to ilu z drużyny zamierzasz zabrać? Wszyscy dziś na ten temat gadali.

- Na pewno pierwszy zespół, bo to głównie oni się napracowali podczas mistrzostw. A następne dziesięć osób będzie losować karteczki. Zdam się na szczęście.

- Yuiko i Mako-chan też jadą, prawda?

- Oczywiście. Na szczęście nie muszę zabierać tych idiotek, nowych menadżerek.

- Uwielbiam gorące źródła- Nishio podskoczył kilka razy z radości.

- Zachowujesz się, jak radosny szczeniak wypuszczony na dwór.

- Jak zwykle uprzejmy…

Przed drzwiami domu odstawił dziewczynę i nawet na nią nie patrząc wszedł do środka.

- Mamo, jestem.

Mizuki wyszła z kuchni i rzuciła się trenerce na szyję.

- Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest! Naprawdę się zdenerwowałam, kiedy po szkole poszła plotka, że zemdlałaś w gabinecie dyrektora!

- Mizuki, wszystko ze mną w porządku- spojrzała w kierunku kuchni i uśmiechnęła się- Hej, Masaru.

Ryuuji dopiero teraz zauważył chłopaka. Stał i niepewnie się uśmiechał. Jego siostra ostatnimi czasy spotykała się z nim bardzo często. Nawet częściej, niż to wypadało. Skoro przyprowadziła go do domu, to musiało to być coś naprawdę poważnego. Westchnął i odłożył torbę. Zdjął buty i minął go bez słowa idąc do kuchni. Nie podobało mu się to. Nie chciał, by jego siostra spotykała się z nim tak często. Mama krzątała się po kuchni robiąc kilka rzeczy na raz.

- Ja miałem dziś gotować.

- Przyszedł Masaru, więc musiałam coś zrobić. Nie wypada nie częstować gościa. Mógłbyś przemieszać mięso na patelni i odcedzić wodę z garnka?

Westchnął, ale wziął łyżkę. Kątem oka rejestrował, że Mizuki i Masaru trzymają się za ręce, Chloe z nimi dyskutuje o czymś, a Suzu porywa Nishio do swojego pokoju. Chłopak zdążył jedynie rzucić przepraszające spojrzenie. Wziął rękawice, by odcedzić wodę, gdy ktoś go lekko dotknął w ramię. Obrócił się i zobaczył poważną twarz Mizuki.

- Coś się stało?

- Mógłbyś zachowywać się uprzejmie?- szeptała, ale czuł złość w jej głosie- Musiałam go długo przekonywać, by w końcu poznał moją rodzinę. W końcu dał się przekonać, ale on się ciebie po prostu boi. Na wstępie rzuciłeś mu takie spojrzenie, że aż mnie zrobiło się zimno. Proszę cię, byś się opanował.

- Wiesz, że nie podoba mi się to, że tak często się z nim widujesz. A jeśli on cię skrzywdzi?

- To wtedy będzie mój problem.

- Za często się widujecie. Codziennie.

- Ty z Minako spotykaliście się nawet kilka razy dziennie. I najczęściej wracałeś bardzo późno.

Wściekł się i złapał za uszy garnka. Odcedzał powoli wodę i mówił.

- I widzisz, jak to się skończyło. Nie chcę, żebyś czuła się tak, jak ja. Zrozum moje podejście do tej sprawy.

- Rozumiem. Ale przesadzasz. Nie jesteś moim ojcem.

Zagotowało się w nim i zbyt mocno przechylił garnek. Wrzątek wylał mu się na nogę. Zaklął i odepchnął siostrę- była na boso i wciąż mogła się poparzyć. Skóra na udzie niesamowicie go piekła. Pokuśtykał do swojego pokoju ledwie wchodząc na piętro. Zdjął szybko spodnie, na szczęście materiał nie przykleił się do skóry i zaczął wachlować udo. Z impetem do pokoju weszła Chloe. Spurpurowiał i przykrył się kołdrą.

- Mogłabyś chociaż zapukać! Siedzę w gaciach, a ty sobie wchodzisz!

- W swoim życiu widziałam więcej męskich tyłków, niż mogłoby ci się wydawać- pogrzebała mu przez chwilę w szafce i rzuciła w niego krótkimi spodenkami- Załóż i natychmiast idź do łazienki. Polej nogę jak największą ilością zimnej wody. Inaczej będziesz miał problem.

Zrobił co kazała i musiał przyznać, że woda przyniosła ulgę. Gdy już czuł się w miarę dobrze wytarł się i wrócił do kuchni. Wszyscy, prócz Suzu i Nishio, siedzieli przy stole i się śmiali. Sunako dyskutowała o czymś po cichu z Chloe, Masaru z Mizuki odpowiadali na jakieś pytania mamy. Usiadł na ostatnim wolnym miejscu i odetchnął. Sunako spojrzała na niego wesoło.

- Zaraz dam ci coś do jedzenia.

- Najpierw ma zjeść Chloe. Inaczej znów nabawi się anemii.

- Spokojnie. Mama już w nią wmusiła dwa talerze.

Postawiła przed nim miskę z ryżem i pachnący obiad. Zjadł szybko i odstawił naczynia do zlewu- noga piekła tylko trochę. Zauważył, że Masaru niepewnie śledzi go wzrokiem. Usiadł i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

- Więc tenis jest ciężkim sportem?- Mama patrzyła na chłopaka swojej córki całkiem przychylnie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że to pierwszy chłopak, którego przyprowadziła którakolwiek z jej córek, jej entuzjazm był nieprawdopodobny. Powinna być podejrzliwa- zwłaszcza, że sama wiedziała, jacy potrafią być mężczyźni.

- To zależy- Masaru uśmiechnął się, choć lekko nerwowo. Musiał zauważyć, że Ryuuji mu się przygląda- Tenis nie jest tak męczący, jak sporty związane z większymi piłkami, ale wymaga silnych ramion, szybkiego refleksu i dużej pracy kolanami.

- Kolanami?

- Czasem przeciwnik pośle piłkę w zupełnie inne miejsce, niż bym się spodziewał. Wtedy muszę szybko zawrócić, a do tego potrzebne są sprawne kolana. Muszę zmienić kierunek biegu, nie zmniejszając prędkości.

- Słyszałem, że uczysz grać Mizuki?

Przy stole zapadła cisza, a wszyscy patrzyli na niego.

- Ta… Tak. Radzi sobie całkiem dobrze. Ma silne ramiona, więc nie jest dla niej problemem odebranie piłki. Gorzej z pracą nóg. Pływacy rzadko mają dobrze rozwinięte mięśnie kończyn dolnych.

Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny promiennie, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym. Przyglądał mu się szukając choćby nutki fałszu, ale chłopak wydawał się być czysty. Westchnął i przemógł się.

- Pilnuj, żeby nic jej się nie stało. Inaczej ze mną będziesz miał do czynienia.

Posłał mu odpowiednie spojrzenie i wrócił do picia herbaty. Wszystkie dziewczyny przy stole uśmiechnęły się szeroko, a Mizuki powiedziała szybko do Masaru:

- Nie rób takiej miny. To oznacza, że cię zaakceptował.

- Dziękuję, senpai.

Wzruszył ramionami i nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Było mu smutno. Pewnie tak czuje się każdy ojciec odprowadzający córkę do ołtarza. Poczuł ciepłą rękę na swojej. Podniósł wzrok. Sunako. Uśmiechała się spokojnie i dalej rozmawiała z Chloe. Ścisnął rękę swojej bliźniaczki. Wciąż umiała wyczuć jego nastrój. Chwilę jeszcze posiedzieli, po czym Masaru zaczął się podnosić.

- Muszę już iść. Mieszkam ładny kawałek stąd, a nie chciałbym , by moja mama się o mnie martwiła.

Poszli odprowadzić go do drzwi. Na pożegnanie podał mu rękę, ale wciąż najchętniej skręciłby mu kark. Z pokoju Suzu dobiegł głośny śmiech Nishio.

- Nie tutaj! Przyklej z drugiej strony!

Parsknął i pogłaskał Mizuki po włosach.

- Pewnie się złościsz, że ci nie powiedziałam, co zamierzam?

- Trochę. Wiesz, że nie lubię dowiadywać się ostatni.

- I tak lubię cię najbardziej.

Przytuliła się do niego mocno. Chloe w tym czasie zakładała buty, a jego mama stała nad nią.

- Musisz już iść?

- Muszę. Rano wstaję wcześnie, a jeszcze muszę dopracować tort na jutrzejszą imprezę.

Odwrócił się w ich stronę z wciąż przytuloną Mizuki.

- A ty dokąd się wybierasz?

Spojrzała na niego speszona.

- Do domu.

- A twoja kara?

- Jaka kara?- Mizuki, Sunako i mama spojrzały na niego zdziwione.

- Obiecała mi, że będzie o siebie dbała. Nie dotrzymała słowa, więc sama zaproponowała, że poniesie karę. A karą będzie mieszkanie z nami przez następne dwa tygodnie. Wtedy będziemy mieć ją na oku. Będzie normalnie spała i jadła.

Wybuch entuzjazmu był do przewidzenia. Mizuki i Sunako kłóciły się między sobą, w którym pokoju dziewczyna będzie spać, mama poszła przygotować plan posiłków, a Chloe wydawała się być wściekła.

- Przestańcie się kłócić! Będę spać w pokoju każdej z was przez tydzień. Wystarczy?

Rzuciły się jej na szyję i na nowo zaczęły się kłócić- tym razem o to, z którą będzie spała najpierw. Cicho się roześmiał i zwróciły swoje spojrzenia na niego. Sunako uśmiechnęła się paskudnie.

- A może także chciałbyś mieć udział w karze Chloe?

- Dobry pomysł- Mizuki przytaknęła jej. Patrzył na nie zdziwiony nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Chloe widocznie też nie wiedziała, bo spytała:

- O co wam chodzi? Moja kara i tak jest dostatecznie duża.

Dziewczyny przybiły sobie piątkę. Sunako przytuliła się do jego trenerki, a jego druga siostra do niego. Nie spodobało mu się to. I to bardzo. Planowały coś głupiego.

- Chodzi nam o to, że my sobie dziś rozstrzygniemy z kim śpisz przez następny tydzień.

- Więc dziś będziesz spać na ziemi neutralnej. Z Ryuujim.

- ŻE JAK?!- oboje wykrzyknęli i zaczerwienili się. Myślał, że wszystko zniesie, tylko nie to. Wciąż był zbyt poruszony tym, co było w szkole. To było zbyt niebezpieczne. One jednak nie słuchały. Zagoniły ich na górę, wrzuciły do jego pokoju i poszły. Próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale jakoś je zablokowały. Zaklął i odwrócił się do dziewczyny nie wiedząc co z sobą zrobić. Ona jednak usiadła przy jego biurku i przeglądała zeszyt z taktykami.

- To tylko takie bazgroły… Nic konkretnego. Większość całkowicie nierealna.

- Niekoniecznie. Masz tu trzy ciekawe ustawienia. Nie możecie polegać jedynie na klepce i szybkich podaniach. Jeśli będziecie ją za często wykonywać, to ktoś w końcu dojdzie do tego, jak ją złamać.

- Tobie udało się za pierwszym razem.

- Och, to dlatego, że jestem wybitna- przeczesała włosy nonszalanckim ruchem i parsknęła. Potem jednak spoważniała i stuknęła w kartkę palcem- Jednak to ustawienie bardzo mi się podoba.

Zajrzał jej przez ramię i przyjrzał się. Wymyślił to ustawienie kilka dni wcześniej.

- Ono stawia na prostotę. Gdy ustawiacie się klasycznie przeciwnik od razu uznaje was za mniej przygotowanych. Jednak ten system podań, jaki tutaj masz rozrysowany, jest bardzo ciekawy. Trzeba byłoby go zmodyfikować- za wiele podań do tyłu, ale w sam raz dla Fujity. Na jednym z zawodników mają się skupić inni. W tym przypadku ty byłbyś tą przynętą. Nie wątpię, że skierują na ciebie najpierw dwóch ludzi, a potem, gdy sytuacja zrobi się nerwowa, przynajmniej czterech. Musiałbyś podać piłkę wysoko i daleko. Duża ilość zawodników po ich stronie byłaby myląca dla bramkarza.

- Słabe punkty?

- Off-side, ilość graczy, którą na ciebie skierują i to, czy podanie nie zostanie przerwane. Niemniej jednak ma szansę na powodzenie. Pojutrze przećwiczymy to.

- Dlaczego dopiero pojutrze?

- Bo jutro są twoje urodziny.

Posłała mu uśmiech, a on w pełni uświadomił sobie, że są w tym pokoju tylko we dwójkę. Usiadł na podłodze i westchnął.

- Pożyczę ci jakiś podkoszulek i spodenki, żebyś mogła pójść spać. Łóżko jest twoje. Ja prześpię się na podłodze.

Zwiesiła głowę i patrzyła na swoje dłonie. Dopiero po chwili cicho się odezwała.

- Zmarzniesz…

- Niekoniecznie. Ubiorę się ciepło.

Przetrząsnął swoje rzeczy i dopiero po chwili znalazł coś odpowiedniego. Stary t-shirt, który był na niego zdecydowanie za mały i krótkie spodenki, za obcisłe dla niego. Dla niej będą za duże, ale lepsze niż nic.

- Odwrócę się, a ty się przebierz.

To dopiero była męka. Wiedzieć, że jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, w samej bieliźnie, a nie móc jej dotknąć.

- Już. Myślałam, że to będzie koszulka, nie koszula nocna.

Obrócił się i zaczął śmiać- faktycznie wyglądała, jakby miała na sobie koszulę nocną. Usiadła na łóżku i oparła się o ścianę.

- Masz coś do czytania? Na razie nie chce mi się spać.

Spojrzał na zegarek- dopiero po dwudziestej.

- Ale za dwie godziny idziemy spać.

Podrzucił jej jakąś mangę, którą kiedyś zostawiła tu Mizuki. Chloe zaczęła czytać i od czasu do czasu parskała śmiechem. On w tym czasie odrabiał lekcje. Poszło mu to zdecydowanie za szybko. Obrócił się i przyglądał się jej. Jak na taki wzrost miała niesamowicie długie nogi. Powinno to wyglądać dziwnie, ale wcale tak nie było. Miała zgrabne łydki. Całkowicie skupiła się na czytaniu, więc mógł pożerać ją wzrokiem ile mu się podobało. Podziwiał lśniące włosy, małą, trójkątną twarz, lekko zarysowane kości policzkowe, usta, które aż chciałoby się całować… Nie tak dawno miał sen, że leży obok niej i całuje ją. Na samo wspomnienie jej miękkich ust zrobiło mu się gorąco. Zabije swoje siostry! Zgotowały mu piekło na ziemi! Usłyszał lekkie szuranie i w szparze pod drzwiami pokazała się kartka zaadresowana do niego. Otworzył i wściekł się nie na żarty.

_Ryuuji,_

_to taki mały prezencik na urodziny. Nie gniewaj się na nas. Będziesz miał miłe wspomnienia :)_

_Sunako i Mizuki_

Zmiażdżył karteczkę w dłoni i walnął pięścią w drzwi.

- Do cholery! Otwórzcie! To wcale nie jest śmieszne!

Wziął długopis i odpisał im. Po raz pierwszy szczerze.

_Do cholery! Nie jestem z kamienia! To dla mnie tortury! Otwórzcie te drzwi! Miejcie choć trochę litości dla moich nerwów! _

Usłyszał jedynie stłumiony chichot i życzenia dobrej nocy. Zaklął i usiadł pod drzwiami, po czym napotkał rozbawiony wzrok Chloe. Odłożyła mangę na kolana i powstrzymywała się od śmiechu.

- Aż tak ci źle ze mną?

- Śmiej się, śmiej. Jestem zbyt dobrze wychowany, by wiedzieć, że bycie sam na sam w pokoju z dziewczyną nie jest mile widziane.

- Mnie to nie przeszkadza. Zresztą, już z tobą spałam i jesteś dla mnie prawie, jak brat.

To go zabolało. Obrócił się do niej plecami, by nie widziała jego miny. Bardzo go to zabolało!

- Ryuuji, wszystko w porządku?

Uszczypnął się we wciąż bolącą nogę i to go przywróciło do spokoju.

- Tak, tylko usiadłem na starym długopisie.

- Heh, lepiej uważaj.

Dwie godziny minęły znacznie szybciej, niż by chciał. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie zejść na dół przez okno, ale spojrzał na poparzone udo i doszedł do wniosku, że dziś chyba wyczerpał już limit szczęścia. Jak nic zabiłby się lub połamał. Jednak kiedy spojrzał na Chloe leżącą w JEGO łóżku dałby wiele, by być martwym. W dodatku spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi oczami i delikatnym głosem powiedziała:

- Idziesz spać, czy nie?

- Mam spać… z tobą?

- A dlaczego nie? Mnie to nie przeszkadza.

- Obróć się, to się przebiorę.

Położyła się twarzą do ściany. Zdjął koszulę i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w oknie- dobrze, że nie patrzyła. Wyglądał źle i bez tej blizny. Przebrał się szybko w koszulkę i musiał zostać w krótkich spodenkach- długie naruszały bolące miejsce. Podszedł do kontaktu i zgasił światło. Usłyszał, jak Chloe obraca się na drugi bok. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.

- Jesteś pewna, że ci to nie przeszkadza?

Cholera! Z nerwów ścisnęło mu się gardło i chrypiał. Ona z kolei miała bardzo spokojny głos. Nawet lekko rozbawiony.

- Jasne, że nie. Pakuj się.

Położył się obok niej i dotarło do niego, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy świadomie zgadza się z nim leżeć. Za pierwszym razem była w takim szoku, że po prostu nie chciała go puścić. Za drugim razem była kompletnie zdołowana. A teraz… Słyszał jej oddech, który powoli stał się miarowy.

- Chloe?- szepnął, ale nie było odpowiedzi, więc powtórzył nieco głośniej- Chloe? Śpisz?

Wymruczała coś niewyraźnie i lekko poruszyła. Odprężył się i przesunął nieco bliżej- do tego momentu leża na samym skraju łóżka. Oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, więc mógł bez problemu ją widzieć. Doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nigdy nie będzie miał dosyć jej widoku. Pogłaskał ją samymi opuszkami po policzku. Jęknęła w proteście i podrapała się. Zaśmiał się cicho. Kiedy dotknął czubka jej nosa, a ona zaczęła marszczyć się, jak królik- musiał się mocno powstrzymywać, by nie ryknąć śmiechem. Wyczuwał pod kołdrą jej ciepło, jej stopy dotykały jego kostek. Pachniała brzoskwinią i pochylił się nad nią, by powąchać jej włosy i szyję. Delikatnie pocałował jej ucho i wrócił do wąchania szyi. Jej skóra była delikatna, gładka i naprawdę pachniała brzoskwinią. Pewnie jakieś mydło, lub perfumy. Leciutko cmoknął w najbardziej pachnące miejsce i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Podrapała się po szyi, po czym mocno się do niego przytuliła. Zesztywniał i bał się nawet poruszyć. Ku swojemu przerażeniu odkrył, że Chloe głaszcze go po plecach i lekko skubie zębami okolice jego sutków. Przeniosła się wyżej i zaczęła całować jego szyję. „CO DO DIABŁA?!"- to była jedyna myśl, jaka kołatała mu się po głowie. Było mu bardzo dobrze, nawet za dobrze. Jego ciało zareagowało po swojemu i poczuł się głupio. Jednak pragnienie zwyciężyło. Sam zaczął ją głaskać- najpierw po głowie, po czym schodził coraz niżej. Miała takie delikatne, kruche ciało. Odchylił jej głowę i pocałował. Bał się, że go odrzuci- nie umiał nad sobą zapanować i jego pocałunki były brutalne. Chloe jednak przytuliła się do niego jeszcze mocniej. Przewrócił ją na plecy i uklęknął nad nią łokciami opierając się o poduszki wokół jej głowy. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł w sobie takiego ognia. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i plecy, wygięła ciało w łuk, by być jak najbliżej. Rękoma gładził jej twarz, szyję, piersi… Pojękiwała cicho i te odgłosy jedynie wzmagały pożądanie. Ocierała się o niego biodrami doprowadzając go niemal do szaleństwa. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się po niej takiego zachowania. Musiał zadać jej pewne pytanie. Pomiędzy namiętnymi pocałunkami udało mu się wykrztusić.

- Na pewno tego chcesz?

Gdy nie odpowiadała otworzył oczy, spojrzał na nią i zaklął. Robiła to przez sen. Rozsupłał jej dłonie i ułożył po jej bokach. Zwinęła się i obróciła na bok. On usiadł na podłodze i złapał się za głowę. Nagle zaczęło mu być duszno- musi stąd wyjść. Musi, jak najszybciej. Drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć, więc w nie kopnął z całej siły. Po drugiej stronie coś z trzaskiem puściło i mógł wyjść. Sunako i Mizuki wybiegły ze swoich pokojów i spojrzały na niego z przerażeniem.

- Ryuuji, coś się dzieje?

- Nienawidzę was za to. Nienawidzę siebie. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!

Wpadły do jego pokoju i odetchnęły na widok spokojnie śpiącej Chloe. Szybko zbiegł do łazienki, zamknął drzwi i wskoczył pod lodowaty prysznic. Długo trwało, nim całkowicie przeszła mu ochota na dokończenie tego, co zaczął. Był na siebie wściekły- powinien wiedzieć, że normalnie by tego nie zrobiła. Śmiała się kiedyś, że Kubo jej mówił, że dobierała się do niego przez sen, ale nie sądził, że była to prawda. Miał ochotę wyć z wściekłości i obrzydzenia do samego siebie. Omal… omal jej nie zgwałcił! Bo do tego by się to sprowadziło. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, co robi, a on to wykorzystał! Puścił nieco cieplejszą wodę, zaczął szczękać zębami. Dopiero po jakiejś godzinie wyszedł z łazienki. W kuchni siedziały jego zmartwione siostry, które umilkły na jego widok. Zaparzyły mu herbatę, więc usiadł i ją wypił. Wiedział, że będą go wypytywać. Ale czuł potrzebę wytłumaczenia się. Oparł głowę na rękach i zaciskał szczęki. Przecież nie może się rozpłakać! Był rozgoryczony, zrozpaczony i obrzydzony. Sam nie wiedział, co przeważa. Rozgoryczenie, że w pewien sposób dawał sobie nadzieję, która okazała się płonna? Rozpacz, że omal nie skrzywdził tej, którą kochał najbardziej? Obrzydzenie, że robił jej to wszystko i sam odczuwał przyjemność? Pierwsza odezwała się Sunako.

- Ryuuji… Co się właściwie stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś kogoś zabił.

- I jestem tego bliski. Pójdę się utopić czy coś…

- Daj spokój- Mizuki dotknęła jego ręki i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco- Wyrzuć to z siebie.

- Wszystko przez was! Musiałyście mnie z nią zamykać?! Kilka godzin wcześniej na swój sposób mnie uspakajała, bo byłem na nią wściekły. Tak skutecznie to robiła, że miałem ochotę… Na wiele, w każdym razie. I tego samego wieczora w jednym pokoju z nią!- zaśmiał się gorzko- Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki nie zasnęła. Pachniała tak kusząco, że musiałem ją powąchać. I wtedy zaczęła mnie podgryzać, całować i głaskać po plecach. Straciłem nad sobą kontrolę! Była zbyt… To było zbyt cudowne, przyjemne i cholera wie, co jeszcze! Nigdy jeszcze aż tak bardzo nie straciłem nad sobą panowania! W dosłownie ostatnim przebłysku świadomości zadałem jej pewne pytanie, ale nie odpowiedziała. Wtedy zauważyłem, że ona po prostu śpi! A ja to wykorzystałem!!!

Podskoczył i nerwowo zaczął chodzić po kuchni. Sunako podeszła do niego, zatrzymała i przytrzymała jego brodę, by na nią spojrzał.

- Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Wiemy, że jesteś zakochany po uszy, więc to normalne, że w takim przypadku chcesz również fizycznego kontaktu i dotyk tej osoby powoduje u ciebie chęć na więcej. To nie jest też jej wina. Raczej moja i Mizuki. Wiedziałyśmy, że ona ma zwyczaj dobierać się do osób, z którymi śpi, ale poprzednie dwa razy spała spokojnie, więc nie sądziłam, że teraz… Przepraszam.

- Daj spokój. Powinienem nad tym panować!

- Nikt nie potrafi nad tym panować, bracie- Mizuki uśmiechnęła się- Za każdym razem, kiedy Masaru mnie całuje czuję się tak dobrze, że nie chcę by mnie puszczał. Za to chcę, by mnie dotykał i…

Zarumieniła się. Spojrzał ponuro.

- Lepiej żeby nie słuchał twoich marzeń. Inaczej straci ręce.

Parsknęła radośnie.

- Wracasz do siebie. Po prostu uznaj, że to był wypadek i nie przejmuj się tym.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jakie obrzydzenie do siebie czuję. A gdybym się nie powstrzymał?!

- Ale się powstrzymałeś. Nie gdybaj. Po prostu wiemy, czego unikać na przyszłość.

Usłyszeli kroki na schodach. Po chwili stanęła przed nimi Chloe- ziewająca, trąca oczy.

- Strasznie krzyczycie. Coś się dzieje?

Wyglądała normalnie, jedynie usta miała nieco spuchnięte. Cóż, nie był delikatny. Złość mu minęła, teraz czuł jedynie winę. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś zjadł coś obrzydliwego. Przysięgam, że nie dotykałam kuchenki.

Parsknął i odprężył się. Nic nie pamięta, to dobrze. Sunako patrzyła na nią z ciekawością.

- Obudziliśmy cię? Słyszałaś co wykrzykujemy?

- Nie słyszałam, ale obudziliście i jestem na was zła- przeciągnęła się- A miałam taki przyjemny sen.

Dziewczyny powstrzymywały się od śmiechu, a on czuł, że się czerwieni. Jeśli śniło się jej to, co mu się wydawało, że jej się śniło i jeśli wydawało jej się, że to co robili było snem i nazwała go przyjemnym… Może jednak nie było tak źle. Poczuł znów niezdrową sensację w okolicach podbrzusza i musiał jak najszybciej wyjść.

- Idę pobiegać.

- Teraz? Oszalałeś?

- Muszę.

Sunako patrzyła ciekawie na Chloe, która patrzyła na wychodzącego Ryuujiego, jak na opętanego.

- Przynajmniej załóż długie spodnie. Jest ciepło, ale jeśli cię przewieje i nabawisz się jakichś problemów ze stawami, to chyba cię zabiję.

- Dobra, dobra.

Po chwili już go nie było, a dziewczyna ziewała. Sunako wprost zżerała ciekawość, Mizuki chyba też bo patrzyła na przyjaciółkę bez mrugnięcia.

- Mam coś na twarzy, że tak się na mnie gapicie?

- Co ci się śniło?

Obie zadały to pytanie i zaśmiały się cicho. Sunako obserwowała rumieniec, który wpływa na policzki dziewczyny i stwierdziła, że mimo wszystko ich plan miał jakieś plusy. Ryuuji był co prawda na skraju załamania, ale niewątpliwie zapamięta tą noc. Obiecała sobie, że nie będzie się pomiędzy nich wtrącać, ale okazja była zbyt doskonała, by ją zmarnować.

- No, Chloe, powiedz nam.

- Ale nie będziecie się śmiać?- wydukała w okolice stołu- I przede wszystkim macie to zachować dla siebie!

- Oczywiście.

Nie mogły się doczekać, kiedy się dowiedzą, co się stało. Były ciekawe, jak sprawił się ich brat. Sunako słyszała kiedyś, jak Minako narzeka, że nie lubi się z nim całować, bo rzuca się na nią, jak na coś do zjedzenia i jest zbyt brutalny. Sądząc ze stanu, w jakim znajdowały się usta Chloe, eks- dziewczyna Ryuujiego nie kłamała.

- Więc… To dość krępujące…

- Daj spokój- Mizuki westchnęła niecierpliwie- Pewnie coś związane z Ryuujim, prawda? Zdajemy sobie sprawę z twoich uczuć.

- Zdajecie…?

Patrzyła autentycznie przerażona.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie jesteśmy ślepe.

- Ale on nie…?

- Nie. Wbrew idealnemu wzrokowi potrafi być ślepy, jak kret. Więc?

- Śniło mi się, że dotyka mojej szyi, całuje w ucho i było to takie przyjemne, że aż przez sen poczułam. Było to wyjątkowo realne, ale wiem, że nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił, więc dziwi mnie to, że to wszystko czułam. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że to sen, więc przytuliłam się do niego i zaczęłam całować szyję. Potem mnie pocałował…- niepewnie dotknęła swoich ust i uśmiechnęła wstydliwie. Wyglądała tak… W każdym razie Sunako zrozumiała, dlaczego Ryuuji nie mógł się powstrzymać- Całowało mnie wielu, naprawdę. Ale żaden pocałunek na jawie nie równał się temu, we śnie. Willy, mój były, zawsze usiłował wskrzesić we mnie jakieś uczucia, ale jedynie mnie to męczyło. Jednak sposób, w jaki we śnie całował mnie wasz brat… Heh, to śmieszne.

- Nie przerywaj! Jak było?

Mizuki miała wypieki i uśmiechała się głupio. Chyba wszystkie dziewczyny lubią słuchać o tego typu rzeczach.

- Nie wiem dlaczego chcecie słuchać o głupim śnie?

- Bo to jest ciekawe.

- Jak uważacie. Dziwne było to, że mi się to podobało. Zwykle nie lubiłam, gdy chłopak całował mnie mocno.

- Całował mocno?

- Bardzo. Dobrze mi z tym było, naprawdę. Potem przewrócił mnie na plecy i klęknął nade mną. Mogłam spokojnie przytulić się do niego i głaskać plecy. Sama czułam jego ręce i doprowadzało mnie to do szału. I na tym sen się skończył. Co najdziwniejsze, gdy się obudziłam wciąż to czułam. Pierwszy raz miałam tak realny sen- parsknęła- Fajnie byłoby mieć częściej takie sny, zamiast wiecznego gonienia za rodzicami i Yoshiharu. W każdym razie możecie mi powiedzieć, że mam nierówno pod przykrywką i jestem zboczona.

- Dlaczego?- Mizuki była cała czerwona, ale uśmiechała się- Ja często śnię w ten sposób o Masaru. To jedynie oznacza, że wpadłaś po uszy.

- Szlag by to trafił!

Uderzyła pięścią w stół i zmarszczyła brwi. Sunako wolała nie dociekać powodów jej złości. Jedno było pewne- bardzo jej się to podobało. Szkoda tylko, że wydawało jej się, że to sen. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy by nie powiedzieć jej, że to prawda, ale się powstrzymała. Sami muszą do siebie dotrzeć. Chloe ziewnęła i zaczęła wstawać. Musiała sprawdzić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Podeszła do dziewczyny i powąchała ją w szyję.

- Pachniesz brzoskwinią!

- Hę?

Mizuki powtórzyła gest siostry i też się zdziwiła.

- Co dziwnego w tym, że pachnę brzoskwinią? Mam mydło, szampon i perfumy brzoskwiniowe, więc to chyba normalne, że tak pachnę? Nie podoba wam się ten zapach?

- Wręcz przeciwnie- Sunako powstrzymywała śmiech- Podoba się i to bardzo.

- Nie rozumiem was. Idę spać- przy wejściu do kuchni zawahała się i odwróciła niepewnie- Mmm… Kiedy Ryuuji wróci, to powiedzcie mu, że… Mniejsza z tym. Może któraś z was mnie przygarnie?

- Idź spać. Któraś z nas przyjdzie.

Poczekały chwilę i zaczęły mówić jedna przez drugą.

- Dobra! Ty zacznij. Bo nie rozumiem ani słowa z tego co mówisz.

- Zamierzasz iść z nią spać, Sunako?

- Skąd. Wiesz dobrze, że chciała nas poprosić, żebyśmy mu przekazały, że na niego czeka.

- Beznadziejna sprawa, co? Oboje poza sobą świata nie widzą, a jednak nie mogą się dogadać.

- Kiedyś dojdą do odpowiednich wniosków. Nie możemy niczego przyspieszać, inaczej wszystko zepsujemy. Ale do siebie pasują.

- To akurat wiem. A ty na podstawie czego tak mówisz?

- Kiedyś słyszałam, jak Minako mówiła, że nie podoba jej się, że się tak na nią rzuca. Wiem też, że w takich chwilach go odpychała- pominęła milczeniem, że wiedziała o tym z jego pamiętnika- Chloe jednak… Prosiła wręcz o więcej. Jej się to podobało.

- Kiedyś Masaru mi powiedział, że kiedy zaczyna być bardziej brutalny, to znaczy, że ponoszą go emocje. Ryuuji jest dość skryty i każde pokazanie u niego emocji, jest wybuchem. Może to stąd?

- Może…

Podyskutowały jeszcze chwilkę nad ewentualnym planem, jakby ich zbliżyć, ale żeby nie zaszkodzić. Akurat dopracowywały plan dotyczący imprezy urodzinowej, gdy wrócił Ryuuji. Było nieco po północy, a on był cały mokry.

- Uspokoiłeś się?

- Zdecydowanie.

Wszedł do łazienki i trochę tam posiedział. Wyszedł zarumieniony, czysty i suchy.

- Prześpię się na kanapie. Wy też lepiej idźcie spać, bo rano nie wstaniecie.

Kopnęła Mizuki pod stołem. Lepiej, żeby to ona powiedziała. Jej prędzej posłucha.

- Zaraz pójdziemy. Ryuuji… Chloe prosiła, żeby ci przekazać, że nie chce spać sama.

- To niech któraś z was idzie.

- Gdyby poprosiła którąś z nas, to poszłybyśmy. Ale prosiła, żeby przekazać TOBIE, że nie chce spać sama.

Spojrzał na nie niepewnie.

- Znów coś kombinujecie, prawda?

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

- Mizuki, ja naprawdę jestem zmęczony. Nie mam ochoty na wasze gierki.

- To nie są nasze gierki. Pójdziesz, czy ma spać całą noc sama i rankiem dojść do wniosku, że masz coś do niej?

Zamachnął się rękoma i zaklął cicho pod nosem, po czym zaczął kręcić się i burczeć.

- Dobra, pójdę. Pewnie woli mieć „brata" koło siebie. Co za cholerna…

- Jakiego brata?

- Powiedziała mi wieczorem, że nie przeszkadza jej spanie ze mną, bo traktuje mnie jak brata. Zaraz wracam- poszedł do łazienki, a Mizuki zaczęła się śmiać. Sunako zasłoniła jej usta dłonią, choć sama się powstrzymywała.

- Bo jeszcze uzna, że się nim bawimy.

- Jak brata… A to dobre. To byłoby kazirodztwo pierwszej wody.

Trzepnęła siostrę lekko przez głowę. Przez tego Masaru miała coraz głupsze myśli.

- Idziemy spać.

Ryuuji wpatrywał się ponuro w ścianę i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na lodowate strużki wody. Musiał się znieczulić. I tak dwukrotnie doprowadził się do ostateczności- byle tylko dać radę spędzić dalszą część nocy obok niej. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie ich pocałunki, jej biodra ocierające się o niego- jego organizm dawał o sobie znać. Przeklęte dorastanie! Zwiększył strumień i skierował w stronę najbardziej domagającej się uwagi części ciała. Szczękał zębami i w końcu udało mu się opanować. Szybko wytarł się i poszedł na górę. Otworzył drzwi i usłyszał, jak Chloe się podnosi.

- Sunako? Mizuki?

- Nie. To ja.

„Ale głupia odpowiedź!". Stanął przed łóżkiem i spojrzał niepewnie na nią.

- Mogę? Czy jednak wysyłasz mnie na podłogę?

- Oczywiście, że możesz. W końcu to twoje łóżko.

Zrobiła mu miejsce i dopiero, gdy wszedł pod kołdrę zrozumiał, jak bardzo wyziębił swój organizm. Starał się nie trząść, ale wstrząsały nim drgawki. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zmartwiona.

- Mówiłam, żebyś cieplej się ubrał. Ogrzeję cię, bo jeszcze się rozchorujesz.

Przytuliła się do niego całym ciałem. Albo to on był tak wychłodzony, albo ona taka gorąca. Wstrząsały nim drgawki, ale po jakimś czasie zaczął odczuwać ciepło.

- Już nie musisz. Dziękuję.

- Ale mnie tu wygodnie.

Parsknęła śmiechem i ułożyła się wygodniej. Pomyślał, że chyba dzisiejszej nocy cały pech jego życia właśnie się ujawnił. Nagle Chloe lekko uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z wesołym uśmiechem.

- Tak w ogóle, to wszystkiego najlepszego. Jesteś już pełnoletni.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Była pierwsza w nocy.

- Jeszcze osiem minut. Sunako jest już pełnoletnia, ja mam jeszcze trochę czasu.

- Dziwnie się czujesz będąc pełnoletnim?

- Żadnej różnicy. Nie jesteś śpiąca?

- Osiem minut wytrzymam. Chcę pierwsza złożyć ci życzenia.

Zaśmiał się- to było do niej podobne. Przytulił ją mocno i chłonął jej zapach. Nie tylko pachniała brzoskwinią, ale też nią smakowała. Spojrzał na zegarek starając się odrzucić tamte myśli.

- Jeszcze minuta.

- Mogę już ci złożyć życzenia?

- Skoro tak bardzo chcesz.

- Przede wszystkim życzę ci uśmiechu, bo tego masz za mało. Życzę ci także przyjaciół, zdrowia, sukcesów w sporcie i nauce. Szczęścia, bo tego nigdy mało i cierpliwości, bo niełatwo jest znosić cztery kobiety w domu i na dodatek mnie- zaśmiała się cicho- Prezenty dostaniesz dopiero popołudniem.

- Daj spokój. Wiesz, że nie znoszę tego.

- Ale dlaczego? Która godzina?

- Równo osiem po.

- W takim razie mam jeszcze jeden prezent, na dobry początek dorosłego życia. Tylko potem się nie gniewaj.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć pochyliła się i delikatnie go pocałowała. Nie oddał pocałunku- nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę kontroli.

- Nie gniewasz się?

- Skąd. Gdyby wszystkie prezenty takie były, to urodziny byłyby całkiem przyjemną sprawą.

Przyłożyła mu poduszką i zaśmiała się.

- Śpij już, zbereźniku.

Obrócił się do niej plecami- lepiej, żeby nie wyczuła, jak przyjemny był to prezent. Przytuliła się do jego pleców i objęła jedną ręką. Coś szepnęła, ale nie dosłyszał.

Chloe szepnęła: „Czyli to był tylko sen".


	41. Chapter 41

41.

Chloe obudziła się całkowicie wyspana. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie miała żadnych snów. Poruszyła się lekko i coś jej było za ciężko. Otworzyła oczy i omal nie krzyknęła. Zapomniała, że śpi z Ryuujim, który teraz praktycznie na niej leżał. Wciąż pachniał czekoladą, a jej zrobiło się słabo. Co ją podkusiło, żeby go całować? A, no tak- chciała sprawdzić, czy jej sen był prawdziwy. Niestety, okazało się, że nie. Był zimny i nawet nie oddał pocałunku, podczas, gdy Ryuuji ze snu całował ją, jak szalony. Westchnęła i wysunęła się spod swojego kapitana. Większy problem był z włosami, bo leżał głównie na nich. Gdy udało jej się wszystkie oswobodzić (z dość dużym uszczerbkiem na ilości) spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Spał, jak zabity. Spokojna, poważna twarz. Pocałowała go w czoło i spojrzała na zegarek. Szósta rano. W sam raz. Zdąży upiec ciasto i zostawić je do wystygnięcia. Przebrała się i wyszła po cichu. Akira krzątała się po kuchni, więc zaszła na chwilę.

- Chloe, jak się spało?

- Wygodnie- zaczerwieniła się, ale Akira wydawała się tego nie zauważać.

- Ryuuji nie wykopał cię z łóżka? Strasznie kręci się przez sen.

- Nie, jestem cała i żywa.

- Kiedy spałaś o coś się tutaj kłócili. Nie wiem o co im poszło, nie mogłam też nic zrozumieć. Wiesz coś może?

- Nie. Spałam. Pójdę teraz, bo muszę upiec ciasto na tort. Będę dosyć późno.

- Ale dziś urządzamy urodziny!

- A możecie zacząć dopiero koło... dwudziestej?

- Trochę późno, ale skoro potrzebujesz aż tyle czasu… Zaraz! A śniadanie?

- Daj Ryuujiemu. Zjem na treningu.

Wybiegła i czym prędzej wpadła do swojego domu. Włączyła piekarnik i szybko wyrobiła ciasto. Miała mało czasu. Wrzuciła do piekarnika i poszła na górę, by się szybko umyć, przebrać w nowe ciuchy, wpakować mundurek do plecaka i spakować zeszyty. Spojrzała w lustro i z radością stwierdziła, że ma już nieco żywszy kolor i znikły cienie pod oczami. Wreszcie nie wyglądała jak zombie. Gdy tylko ciasto się zrobiło szybko wyjęła blachy i postawiła w odpowiednim miejscu, by przestygły. Spojrzała nerwowo na zegarek, ale na szczęście, już dzwonił dzwonek u drzwi. Odebrała przesyłkę i postawiła na górze, na biurku. Z prezentem dla Sunako musiała obchodzić się delikatnie. Wyłączyła piekarnik, włączyła alarm, zamknęła drzwi i kratę i już biegła na trening. Wpadła dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Na szczęście cała drużyna okrążyła biednego Ryuujiego i odśpiewywali mu „sto lat!" a on miał minę, jakby chciał zabić każdego z nich. Wręczyli mu grupowy prezent. Matsushita zaczął tłumaczyć.

- To prezent od nas wszystkich, jeszcze tylko trenerka się nie podpisała, a tak jest tam całe osiemdziesiąt podpisów. Chloe, chodź tutaj.

Przepchnęła się przez tłum i spojrzała na prezent, którym okazał się duży t-shirt cały pomazany. Z bliska okazało się, że faktycznie- każdy się podpisał. Yuiko i Mako-chan także. Dali jej pisak, który był wodoodporny („koszulka wielorazowego użytku" krzyknął Nishio). Znalazła wolne miejsce i podpisała się imieniem. Ryuuji patrzył na wszystkich, jakby nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, więc oczywiście poczęstował ich morderczym spojrzeniem. Większości uśmiech spełzł z twarzy, ale Seki klepnął kapitana w plecy.

- Tak naprawdę to on się cieszy, tylko nie wie, jak to pokazać. No nie, Kanou?

Tamten skinął głową i spłonił się, jak panienka. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, a kapitan uderzył swojego środkowego obrońcę w głowę.

- Mógłbyś przestać?! Chloe, czy przypadkiem nie mieliśmy mieć treningu?

- Ale to takie zabawne, że aż nie chcę przerywać.

Burknął coś, co zdecydowanie kłóciło się z pojęciem szacunku do trenera, więc dostał karne osiemnaście okrążeń.

- Dlaczego osiemnaście?

- Tak w ramach urodzin.

Poszedł do szatni odłożyć koszulkę i, jak później referował Koyanagi, uśmiechał się naprawdę radośnie. Potem powiedział jej cicho, że śniadanie położył jej do kantorka. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu więc poszła po nie. Delektowała się i oglądała, jak grają. Co chwila wykrzykiwała polecenia, ale dzisiejszy trening był pełen śmiechu i wygłupów, w których kapitan drużyny wziął udział, więc nie przerywała.

- Koyanagi! Zamiast zwijać się ze śmiechu chociaż udawaj, że bronisz bramki!

- Ale kiedy Seki mnie gilgocze!

- Seki, czy to jakiś nowy rodzaj obrony? Obawiam się, że może być uznany za faul.

- Ja go nie łaskoczę! To Kanou mnie popchnął!

- Kanou, nie popychaj obrońcy na bramkarza, bo wtedy bramka jak nic jest murowana!

- Nie popchnąłem go! To Nishio podstawił mi nogę!

- Nishio! Nie podstawiaj nogi kapitanowi!

- Ja nie podstawiam mu nogi! On sam jest taka łamaga!

- Ja jestem łamaga? O ty! Zemsta!

- Nie! Ratunku! On mnie molestuje!

- Od kiedy łaskotanie jest molestowaniem?

- Od…hahahaha… kiedy…hahahaha… w ten sposób… hahaha…

Pod koniec treningu zebrała ich w dwuszeregu, wciąż śmiejących się.

- Wyglądacie naprawdę głupio- osiemdziesiąt byczków chichoczących, jak stadko panienek. Dobra, jutro bierzemy się porządnie do pracy. Na pocieszenie dodam, że taka atmosfera jest jak najmilej widziana na wyjeździe do gorących źródeł za półtora tygodnia- początkowe smutne miny zastąpił wybuch radości i wzajemnego poklepywania po plecach- Ej, ej! Spokojnie! Niestety, nie jadą wszyscy. Nie dam sobie rady z wami wszystkimi. I choćbyście nie wiem jak zarzekali się, że będziecie grzeczni, to i tak wam nie uwierzę. Jadę ja, Yuiko, Mako-chan, pierwszy zespół i dziesięć losowo wybranych osób. Już wam tłumaczę dlaczego w ten sposób. Ja i dziewczyny musimy jechać i to jest poza wszelką krytyką. Pierwszy zespół wypruwał z siebie flaki na mistrzostwach. Wiem, że to drugi zespół zdobył dla nas dojście do mistrzostw, ale ich wysiłek był nieporównywalnie większy, od reszty. Dlatego proszę o zrozumienie- wyciągnęła mały worek, w którym Yuiko przygotowała sześćdziesiąt karteczek, z których tylko dziesięć miało napisane: „ŹRÓDŁA"- Wymieszałam to i teraz każdy z was wylosuje jedną. Nie otwierajcie ich, dopóki nie powiem, że wolno.

Trochę to potrwało, ale w końcu wszyscy mieli kartki i mocno je ściskali. Gdy w końcu pozwoliła im otworzyć nastąpił chóralny jęk żalu i kilka okrzyków radości. Jechał Koyanagi z jeszcze dwoma pierwszakami, pięciu drugoklasistów i dwóch trzecioklasistów. Pozwoliła na radość i dopiero po chwili odezwała się.

- A teraz… HALO!- dopiero gdy ich przekrzyczała uspokoili się- Teraz proszę wszystkich, którzy nie jadą, by poszli pod prysznic. Musze omówić kwestie formalne z tymi, którzy jadą- musiała odczekać kilka minut, nim zrobiło się cicho- Dobra. Najpierw wpiszcie się na tę listę, jeśli chcecie jechać. Jeśli nie, wtedy ponownie odbędzie się losowanie dla jednego wolnego miejsca- puściła listę w obieg i dopiero, gdy wszyscy się wpisali odezwała się- Wszyscy jadą? Super. Więc tak, wyjeżdżamy w następny czwartek z samego rana, wracamy w następną niedzielę wieczorem. Jutro rozdam wam kartki z tym, co będzie wam potrzebne. Poza tym musicie przynieść zgody od rodziców. Ci, którzy będą mieli z tym problem niech po prostu przekażą rodzinie, by zadzwonili bezpośrednio do dyrektora i przekazali swoją zgodę. Po drugie będziecie musieli trochę dopłacić z własnej kieszeni. To także będzie na jutrzejszej kartce. Jedziemy w dosyć ustronne miejsce, ale powinno wam się tam spodobać. Na wyjeździe obowiązuje całkowity zakaz spożywania alkoholu i palenia papierosów. Jeśli kogoś przyłapię- wtedy wylatuje, zanim zdąży powiedzieć moje imię. W dodatku jeśli powiem, że czegoś wam nie wolno, to oznacza, że nie wolno. Musicie się mnie słuchać, bo ja ponoszę za was odpowiedzialność.

- Ale przecież nie jesteś pełnoletnia- Kanou spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Oberwał w łeb.

- Jubilat siedzi cicho i nie chwali się swoim wiekiem- reszta powstrzymywała się od śmiechu- Nie jestem, ale jako ktoś w rodzaju waszego nauczyciela biorę na siebie konsekwencje prawne. Dlatego oczekuję posłuszeństwa. Nie jest moim marzeniem oglądać świat spoza krat więziennych. Jutro rano chcę widzieć pozwolenia od rodziców, a dyrektor najpóźniej za tydzień ma telefony od reszty. Możecie iść.

Sama wpadła do kantorka i szybko przebrała się w mundurek. Miała problem z wyciągnięciem włosów spod koszuli, zaplątała się w marynarkę i zerwała sznurowadło. Po prostu pięknie. Do klasy wpadła na kilka sekund przed dzwonkiem. Nagasawa wskazał jej złośliwie, że zapięła koszulę krzywo, więc musiała wyjść i przepraszając w drzwiach nauczyciela pobiegła do łazienki. Szybko poprawiła koszulkę, sprawdziła w lustrze, czy wszystko w porządku i wróciła. W drzwiach zderzyła się z Sekim, który został wysłany po kredę. Pomógł jej wstać, otrzepał jej plecy i poszedł. Usiadła na swoim miejscu i wyjęła zeszyt. Po chwili nauczyciel wezwał ją do tablicy, a ona ze zgrozą stwierdziła, że nie umie rozwiązać tego zadania.

- Ichigamoto, wysil swoje komórki mózgowe.

- Kiedy nie potrafię tego rozwiązać.

- Jak zamierzasz zdać egzaminy, skoro to jest podstawą?

Zamrugała kilka razy, po czym spojrzała na nauczyciela z miną zbitego psa. Facet, mocno po pięćdziesiątce, zaczerwienił się i kazał jej usiąść i słuchać. Ryuuji i Nishio zasłaniali sobie usta, ale mogła się założyć, że umierają ze śmiechu. Wracając do ławki pokazała im język. Jedna z dziewczyn spojrzała na nią spode łba. Na szczęście za tydzień nie będzie ich już musiała znosić. Nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy wróci do swojej cukierni. Popołudniowy trening przebiegał w równie wesołym nastroju, co poranny. Shige, pierwszoklasista podszedł do niej cały roześmiany.

- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz pozwalała na coś takiego.

- Raz na jakiś czas potrzebujecie relaksu. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie mocno was cisnęłam. Jutro będzie znów ciężko, ale później nieco łagodniej będę was traktować.

- Dlaczego?

- A co? Nie podoba ci się?

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Drużyna wreszcie się zżyła. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć. Ciekawość.

- Sama mam dość bycia heterą. Poza tym zachowujecie się, jak szczeniaki spuszczone ze smyczy. Więc widok jest przezabawny.

Również Ranmaru i Matsushita wyrazili zadowolenie z takiego obrotu sprawy. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie była wobec nich zbyt ostra. Ale nie zamierzała zmienić sposobu trenowania. Może jedynie częściej pozwoli im na zabawę. Skróciła trening o pół godziny- musiała wyrobić się z tortami. Miała już wychodzić, gdy zaczepiły ją dwie dziewczyny. Rozpoznała w nich czasowe menadżerki.

- Coś się stało?

- Kanou-senpai ma dzisiaj urodziny, prawda?

- Tak.

- Czy… czy obraziłby się, gdybyśmy dały mu prezent?

Wyobraziła sobie minę Ryuujiego i uznała, że nie może tego przegapić.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Chodźcie za mną.

Zapukała w drzwi szatni.

- Kanou! Mogę cię prosić na chwilę?

- Chwila! Tylko coś na siebie założę.

Otworzył drzwi w byle jak zapiętej koszuli i spodniach wywiniętych na drugą stronę. Zaczęła się śmiać.

- Przestań. O co chodzi?

Zrobiła dwa kroki w tył i dziewczyny podeszły bliżej.

- Chciałybyśmy senpaiowi złożyć życzenia…

Tak, jak sądziła jego mina była bezcenna.

Torty wyszły wspaniałe. Dokładnie takie, jak chciała. Upaćkała się masą i polewami, ale warto było. Szybko się wykąpała i zadzwoniła po Mizuki, żeby przyszła z Masaru pomóc jej się zabrać. Delikatnie podała dziewczynie prezent dla Sunako.

- Musisz iść z tym bardzo ostrożnie.

- Mówisz to już dziesiąty raz.

- Powiem i jedenasty, jeśli to cię ustrzeże przed zniszczeniem tego.

Masaru wcisnęła tort Ryuujiego, a sama wzięła ten dla Sunako. Okazało się, że grono gości mocno się powiększyło. Seki i Nishio powoli stawali się stałym wyposażeniem kuchni. Przyszedł również Matsushita, a Ryuuji wyglądał, jakby cierpiał katusze. Parsknęła i klepnęła go w plecy.

- Rozchmurz się. To tylko jeden dzień.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Za to jego bliźniaczka była w pełni szczęścia. Uwielbiała być w centrum zainteresowania. Chloe pociągnęła ją do pokoju i kazała jej delikatnie rozpakować papier pakowny. Dziewczyna dosłownie oszalała z radości na widok kompozycji.

- Jak… jak…?

- Znajomości- wręczyła jej kopertę- A to powinno ci się spodobać.

Sunako zaczęła płakać i rzuciła jej się na szyję.

- Ej… Uspokój się. Dobrze?

- Jak ci się odwdzięczę?

- Nie będziesz robić takich numerów, jak wczoraj i będziemy kwita.

Po czym podeszła do Ryuujiego i położyła przed nim zapakowaną w ten sam papier książkę. Otworzył i zaczął się śmiać.

- Jak to znalazłaś?

- Nie pytaj. Dwie godziny wyjęte z życiorysu. A święty spokój dostaniesz po imprezie.

- Znalazłaś?

- Oczywiście- po czym uśmiechnęła się złośliwie- Dla ciebie wszystko.

- Zaczynam się bać. Na serio.

Suzu przytuliła się jej do biodra i zaczęła gadać.

- Bo ja wczoraj zrobiłam ładny rysunek i braciszek powiesił go sobie na ścianie. Nishio mi pomagał. Przyklejaliśmy kolorowy papier i trochę mi się pomyliło, bo przykleiłam Sunako dwie lewe ręce, a Mizuki zaczęła się śmiać, że to by się zgadzało. Ale co by się zgadzało? Nie można mieć dwóch lewych rąk, prawda? To znaczy Ryuuji mówi, że to jest meta… morfeta… no, ta… że to nie znaczy to, co się myśli, że znaczy. A mama mówi, że nie powinnam mówić tak dużo, bo wszystkich męczę. Męczę cię, Chloe?

- Oczywiście, że nie- ledwo nadążała za tokiem myślenia dziewczynki, ale było to całkiem wesołe- Rozmawia się z tobą przyjemniej, niż z tymi wszystkimi matołami, z którymi mam do czynienia na co dzień.

- A Nishio stwierdził, że mogłabyś być dla nich milsza, a nie ciągle ich wyzywasz. Wyzywasz ich? Bo pani w szkole powiedziała, że tak nie wolno. Po tym, jak powiedziałam, że Aria jest wredna i głupia. Ale to dlatego, że mnie uderzyła po ręce. Bolało. Więc nie mogę wyzywać. Ale dorośli często się wyzywają. Sunako i Mizuki robią to prawie codziennie. Wczoraj mocno się nazwały, kiedy się kłóciły, z którą z nich będziesz spać. Bo możesz spać ze mną, albo z Ryuujim, bo mama powiedziała, że wydaje mu się to pasować.

Chłopak zakrztusił się herbatą, Seki wpadł w niekontrolowany chichot, a Akira spłoniła się. Chloe za to nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

- I potem Nishio mi powiedział, że one są dziwne, że się kłócą z kim będziesz spać, skoro możesz co noc spać gdzie indziej. To skoro wczoraj spałaś z braciszkiem, to będziesz spać dziś ze mną?

- Eeee… Oczywiście, że tak.

- To jutro z Sunako, potem z Mizuki, potem znów z Ryuujim, znów ze mną, znów z Sunako, znów z Mizuki, i znów znów…

- Suzu, nie będzie aż tylu „znów". Będę dwa dni spała z tobą, dwa z Sunako i dwa z Mizuki.

- A nie chcesz spać już z braciszkiem? Nie lubisz go? Bo ja go lubię. Ja mogę z nim spać, wtedy będziesz miała wolne moje łóżko i spokojnie będziesz tam spać. Jesteś niewiele większa ode mnie, więc zmieścisz się na łóżko. Sunako śmieje się, że niedługo cię przerosnę i dziwi się, że ludzie nie mylą cię z uczniem podstawówki. Nie rozumiem dlaczego. Masz bardzo ładne piersi, bo tak mówi mój nauczyciel od angielskiego. I ładną pupę, bo Nishio mi powiedział, że wszyscy w drużynie tak sądzą. Ale miałam tego nie mówić. Bo pan od angielskiego kilka razy widział cię przez okno, jak mnie odbierałaś i nawet dwa razy poszedł do twojej cukierni. Wyrwało mu się kiedyś przy mnie, że jesteś bardzo ładna, masz ładne piersi i… jak on to powiedział… aha, że marnujesz się. Co oznacza, że ktoś się marnuje? I prosił, żebym nikomu tego nie mówiła, bo on wcale nie chciał tak powiedzieć. Czemu tylu ludzi coś mówi, a potem mówi, żebym ja tego nie mówiła? Na przykład Nishio mówił mi, że w drużynie wszyscy…

- Suzu!- chłopak patrzył na nią z lekkim przerażeniem- Mogłabyś przyjść mi tu pomóc?

W kuchni nie było osoby, która byłaby zażenowana, nie licząc Suzu. Chloe odetchnęła i zaczęła się śmiać. Dzieci są słodkie, ale potrafią narobić kłopotów.

- Chętnie poznałabym tego anglistę, przynajmniej nie uważa mnie za ucznia podstawówki- posłała złośliwe spojrzenie Sunako, po czym oparła się o stół koło Ryuujiego- Więc pasuje ci spanie ze mną? Patrz, a uciekłeś w połowie nocy- podeszła tanecznym krokiem do Nishio i Sekiego- Mam zgrabną pupę i tak twierdzi cała drużyna? Mogliście powiedzieć mi to wcześniej. Miałabym wyższą samoocenę.

Zaczęła się śmiać na widok ich min. Uściskała Suzu, która wydawała się być zadowolona. Ależ miała ubaw.

- No już, nie miejcie takich speszonych min. To tylko gadanie. Mnie to nie przeszkadza. Akira, podajemy torty.

- Jakie torty? Miał być jeden- Mizuki patrzyła ciekawie. Z kolei Masaru patrzył na wszystkich, jakby urwali się z choinki.

- Postanowiłam zaszaleć. Nie wyszły najlepiej, bo miałam mało czasu. Solenizanci- zamknąć oczy!

Posłusznie zamknęli, choć Ryuuji z oporem. Postawiły z Akirą torty i z gardeł tych, którzy mieli oczy otwarte, dobiegł jęk zachwytu. Poczuła się dumna. Pozwolono w końcu spojrzeć solenizantom. W oba torty wsadziły świeczki- osiemnaście na każdym. Odśpiewano „sto lat". Akira płakała, Mizuki obejmowała Masaru, Seki i Matsushita zwijali się ze śmiechu na widok miny kapitana, Nishio trzymał Suzu na ręce a Chloe patrzyła na wszystkich i szczęście powoli z niej ulatywało. Brakowało jej mamy, taty, Yui i Yoshiharu- zwykle na czyjekolwiek urodziny zbierali się w podobnym miejscu i atmosfera była równie radosna. Jedna uśmiechała się dalej i dołączyła do Sekiego i Matsushity, gdy Akira powiedziała:

- A teraz pomyślcie życzenie i zdmuchnijcie świeczki!

Posłusznie wykonali rozkaz i można było zabrać się do jedzenia. Ryuuji najpierw zjadł kawałek tortu siostry i odwrotnie- tak wypadało. Matsushita, który po raz pierwszy próbował jej wypieku rozpłynął się.

- Chloe, to jest przepyszne! I w dodatku wygląda tak pięknie, że aż szkoda jeść.

- To byłoby marnotrawstwo. Nie gadaj, tylko jedz.

Sama zjadła po kawałku z każdego i wypiła kieliszek szampana. Poprawiło jej to nieco humor. Suzu skończyła z kłopotliwymi wyznaniami i zajęła się całkowicie rozbawieniem Nishio, do którego bardzo się przywiązała. Sunako śmiała się z czegoś z Ryuujim, Mizuki kleiła się do Masaru a Akira spokojnie piła herbatę i wydawała się być bardzo szczęśliwa. Zadzwonił telefon, ale nikt nie kwapił się podnieść słuchawki, więc ona to zrobiła.

- Halo?

- Halo?- kobiecy głos z drugiej strony brzmiał opryskliwie i rozkazująco- Kim jesteś?

- Ichigamoto Chloe.

- A, to ty. Z tej strony Rio. Jak słyszę, świetnie się bawicie. Jest Sunako lub Ryuuji?

- Są oboje. Podać?

- Nie. Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę. Powiedz, że życzę wszystkiego najlepszego. Jestem w tej chwili we Lwowie i natrafiłam na ślady ojca. Przekaż także i to. Nara.

Rozłączyła się. Chloe odłożyła słuchawkę i nie była pewna, czy jest sens teraz psuć wszystkim zabawy. Akira pierwsza ją zagadnęła.

- Kto dzwonił?

- Rio.

Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli i atmosfera zrobiła się gęściejsza. Bliźniaki przestały się śmiać, Mizuki spięła się i nieco odsunęła od Masaru a Akira omal nie upuściła kubka.

- Co mówiła?

- Kazała mi przekazać życzenia dla Sunako i Ryuujiego. Jest teraz we Lwowie.

Nie chciała mówić więcej. Dopiero po pół godzinie wszyscy znów zaczęli się zachowywać normalnie. Odetchnęła- nie popsuła wszystkiego.

- Masaru, jesteś tu rowerem, prawda?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Tak.

- Ma bagażnik?

- Ma.

- Mogłabym pożyczyć na jakąś godzinkę?

- Oczywiście.

Mizuki wychyliła się zza niego. Wszyscy inni patrzyli na nie ciekawie.

- Po co ci rower?

- Kiedy spytałam twojego brata, co chce jako prezent powiedział, że „święty spokój". Więc dostanie, ale do tego potrzebuję transportu. Za godzinę powinniśmy być z powrotem.

- Bierz. I tak zamierzałem posiedzieć dziś nieco dłużej. Uprzedziłem mamę.

- Super. Ryuuji, podnoś się. Będziesz pedałował.

- Jestem solenizantem.

- I sądzisz, że z tego powodu taka krucha istotka jak ja powinna wieźć twoje ciężkie cielsko?

- Aż taka krucha nie jesteś.

- Dżentelmen po cholerze.

- Odezwała się dama.

Wszyscy się roześmiali i wrócili do swoich dyskusji. Było nieco zimniej, niż podejrzewała. Zdjęła blokadę z roweru Masaru i poczekała, aż Ryuuji wsiądzie i złapie równowagę.

- Coś nie tak?

- Za nisko siodełko i kierownica. Ale dam radę, choć pewnie będzie mnie bolał kręgosłup.

Parsknęła i usadowiła się na bagażniku, związała włosy tak, by nie wkręciły się w szprychy, po czym objęła go w pasie. Wciągnął powietrze.

- O, przepraszam. Noga wciąż cię boli po wrzątku?

- Trochę. Ale nie przejmuj się, tylko mocno trzymaj. Gdybyś tylko mogła nieco wyżej podnieść ręce, byłoby lepiej. Więc gdzie teraz, szefowo?

- Na razie przed siebie. Powiem ci kiedy skręcić.

Mocno wtuliła się w jego plecy i pojechali. Chłonęła ciepło i zapach. Nie znosiła zapachu męskiego potu, ale jego miał w sobie coś przyciągającego i podniecającego. Poważnie zastanowiła się, czy nie jest zboczona. Omal nie przegapiła skrętu.

- W lewo! I pierwsza przecznica w prawo. Wyjedziemy na drogę, więc uważaj.

- A potem?

- Dam znać, kiedy zmiana kierunku. Na razie trzymaj się głównej drogi.

Pędził dosyć szybko. Nim się zorientowała byli już dalej niż w połowie drogi.

- Ryuuji, zwolnij trochę, bo inaczej przegapisz zjazd. Po prawej powinieneś za jakiś czas zobaczyć niewielką uliczkę. Na rogu będzie złamany znak. Potem jedź wolno- droga jest dziurawa. Nie chciałabym wylądować z nosem w kałuży.

- Cóż… To niewątpliwie byłby ciekawy widok.

Bardziej wyczuła, niż usłyszała, że się śmieje. Miała ochotę zrzucić go z roweru, ale wtedy sama by upadła.

- Co tak wzdychasz? Niewygodnie ci?

- Masz kościste plecy.

- Pfff, kościste? Nigdzie nie znajdziesz lepiej umięśnionych.

- Dobra, dobra. Skup się lepiej na drodze.

Wiedziała, że to mięśnie- trzy razy w tygodniu chodził z Sekim i Nishio na siłownię. Kiedyś zabrali ją ze sobą i weszli jej na ambicję. Ryuuji bez problemu podnosił sztangę 50kg, więc ona uznała, że też potrafi. Niestety, powyżej dwudziestu nie wskoczyła. Złość ją zalała na wspomnienie tamtej przegranej i korciło ją, żeby się wyżyć gryząc go mocno w plecy. Ale wtedy na pewno wylądowaliby w błocie. Zbliżali się powoli do miejsca, w którym musieli zostawić rower, więc kazała mu zwolnić. Zablokowała rower łańcuchem i poszła przed siebie.

- Gdzie idziemy?

- Zobaczysz.

Cholera, zapomniała, jak tu ciemno. Jedna latarnia i wejście do niewielkiego lasu. Westchnęła i niepewnie złapała go za rękaw bluzy.

- Co jest?

- Idziemy do lasu. Wolałabym ciebie nie zgubić. Jeszcze pójdziesz nie w tym kierunku co trzeba.

Patrzył na nią uważnie, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Ty się boisz ciemności.

Zaperzyła się i puściła go.

- Wcale nie! Jeśli chcesz się zgubić, to twój problem.

- Nie bój się, będę obok. Jakby co możesz mnie złapać za rękę.

Miał poważną twarz, ale wiedziała, że w środku pęka ze śmiechu. Poszła przed siebie i stawiała pewnie kroki- tą drogę pokonałaby z zamkniętymi oczami. Nagle krzaki po lewej stronie poruszyły się i coś przebiegło dróżką. Krzyknęła, wczepiła się w Ryuujiego i starała się nie kwiczeć ze strachu. Oblał ją zimny pot i czuła narastającą panikę. Chłopak patrzył na nią zdziwiony, po czym objął ją i przycisnął do siebie. Słysząc jego spokojne bicie serca uspokoiła się nieco.

- Możemy tu przyjść, kiedy będzie jasno.

- N…Nie. Jak będzie jasno, to nie będzie to samo.

- W takim razie- wziął ją na rękę i przytulił do siebie- Mów mi, gdzie mam iść. I trzymaj się mocno. W tym lesie i tak nie ma nic groźniejszego ode mnie.

Parsknęła i prowadziła go.

- Gdzie właściwie idziemy?

- Do miejsca, które kiedyś odkryliśmy z Yoshiharu. W dzień wygląda, jak zwykła polana, ale nocą… Sam zobaczysz. Szkoda, że są chmury. Gdyby było widać księżyc, byłoby lepiej. Teraz wejdź między tamte drzewa. Jedno z nich opiera się na drugim.

- Schodzimy ze szlaku?

- Mhm. Będziesz musiał przedzierać się przez gąszcz.

- Trzeba było powiedzieć, że wybieramy się na survival. Często tu przychodziliście?

- Bardzo. Odkryliśmy to miejsce, gdy mieliśmy po osiem lat. Przez następne pięć lat chodziliśmy tam niemal co noc. To spokojna okolica- mieszkają tu głównie młode małżeństwa z dziećmi, a do lasu nikt nie wchodzi. Rozumiesz, całe te historie o duchach…- zadrżała, a on pogłaskał ją po plecach- Yoshiharu zawsze był chojrakiem. Teraz między te dwie brzozy i prosto. Kiedyś przyjechaliśmy tu na rowerach. Mieszka tu jakiś kolega jego taty. Mieliśmy coś zawieźć. Na wieść o duchach w lesie odbiło mu i nie spoczął, dopóki nie weszliśmy do niego. Niestety, robiło się coraz ciemniej i się zgubiliśmy. Bardzo się bałam, ciemność jest jedną z moich trzech słabości.

- A pozostałe dwie?

- Nie sądź, że ci kiedykolwiek powiem- burknęła i spięła się, gdy jakaś gałąź pogłaskała ją w policzek- W każdym razie błąkaliśmy się dość długo. I wtedy natrafiliśmy na tą polanę. Kiedy ją zobaczysz zrozumiesz, dlaczego tam zostaliśmy aż do rana. Dopiero wtedy znaleźli nas ratownicy. Dostaliśmy taką burę, jak nigdy. Ale po miesiącu wróciliśmy tu i znaleźliśmy ją bez problemu. Co noc wymykaliśmy się, by przynajmniej pół godziny tu spędzić. Nikt inny nie wie o tajemnicy tego miejsca. Jednak wydaje mi się, że będzie idealne na twój „święty spokój". Czekaj chwilkę. Postaw mnie na ziemi.

Rozglądnęła się i już z daleka widziała miejsce, do którego szli. Obróciła się i spojrzała na Ryuujiego oceniając go. Wysoki na 183centymetry, szeroki w barach, wąski w biodrach, długie nogi i ręce.

- Chloe, czuję się, jak koń na targu. Mogłabyś się tak nie przyglądać.

- Musiałam sprawdzić, jak cię poprowadzić przez tą trasę. Yoshiharu był węższy w barkach i niższy.

- Przecież będę uważał.

- Nie w tym rzecz. Ufasz mi?

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i przez chwilę się wahał.

- Ufam.

- To zamknij oczy i daj mi rękę.

- Zamierzasz mnie tam zaprowadzić?!- westchnął i zamknął oczy- Już jestem martwy.

Pociągnęła go i urządziła istny bieg przez przeszkody. Dwa razy wywrócił się, raz wpadł na drzewo i zaplątał w pajęczynę. Nie mogła się powstrzymać od śmiechu, za to on wydawał się mieć coraz mniej cierpliwości.

- Jeszcze jedna taka akcja i otwieram oczy!

- Spokojnie. Już prawie jesteśmy. Teraz ustaw się bokiem i zrób krok w bok. Poczujesz blisko siebie drzewa. Przejdź między nimi. Z drugiej strony jest równa droga, więc nie upadniesz.

- Oby…

Śmignęła zaraz za nim. Nie chciała zostawać sama w ciemnym lesie. I tak cały czas miała wrażenie, że coś za nią idzie.

- Otwórz oczy.

Otworzył oczy, a zaraz po tym usta. Bo widok był naprawdę wspaniały- polana była niewielka, ale ściśle otoczona drzewami. Takich przesmyków, jak ten którym przeszli, było niewiele. Wiatr prawie tu nie wiał, nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki- ani z miasta, ani z lasu. Za to cała polana była usiana pięknymi, żółtymi kwiatami, które otwierały swoje kielichy jedynie nocą. W dodatku ich słodki nektar przyciągał świetliki. Bardzo żałowała, że chmury zasłaniają księżyc. W poświacie wyglądałoby to bajkowo. Jednak i teraz było pięknie- żółty dywan oświetlany maleńkimi punkcikami światła. Jedyne miejsce na ziemi, w którym zaznawała spokoju. Ułożyła się na ziemi pomiędzy kwiatami i odetchnęła. Zapach był znajomy, niemal wierzyła, że zaraz usłyszy głos swojego przyjaciela. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu i pozwoliła im spłynąć. Zaciskała zęby, by nie szlochać. Chyba za wcześnie się tu wybrała. Szybko otarła oczy i spojrzała na swojego kapitana, który siedział na ziemi i miał zamknięte oczy.

- Śpisz?

- Nie. Kontempluję. Piękne miejsce i wspaniały widok. Ale najpiękniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że panuje tu całkowita cisza.

Posiedzieli trochę- każde zatopione w myślach. Chloe wspominała Yoshiharu i wszystkie wspaniałe noce pełne zabaw i rozmów, które tu spędzili. Nie wiedziała o czym myślał Ryuuji, ale miał spokojną twarz. Po jakimś czasie z niechęcią wstała.

- Musimy już iść. I tak siedzieliśmy tu dłużej, niż powinniśmy.

- Czy… nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli raz na jakiś czas tu przyjdę?

- Dlaczego pytasz? To twój prezent.

Uśmiechnęła się i pociągnęła go za rękę.

- Pokażę ci dokładnie drogę. Zapamiętaj ją dobrze.

Przeszli przez przerwę i znów obleciał ją strach. Bez żadnego słowa znów ją poniósł. Po chwili milczenia odezwał się.

- Dawno nie miałem takiego spokoju myśli. To miejsce ma swoją magię- spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem- Dziękuję ci. To najlepsze, co mogłaś mi dać.

Skinęła głową i wtuliła się w jego szyję. Od czasu do czasu miała wrażenie, że coś zaraz ją porwie- panika mimo wszystko jej nie opuściła. Ale słyszała oddech Ryuujiego, czuła jego ciepło i mocny, męski zapach. Cicho się zaśmiała. To był jej prywatny, chodzący „święty spokój".


	42. Chapter 42

42.

Yuiko obudziła się i uśmiechnęła. Miała wspaniały sen. Jednak kiedy jej wzrok padł na zegarek zerwała się i w pośpiechu zaczęła ubierać. Wpadła do pokoju dziadka i potrząsnęła nim.

- Zaspaliśmy! Dziadku! Wstawaj!

- Nie chce mi się…

Obrócił się na drugi bok i zaczął pochrapywać. Potrząsnęła nim jeszcze raz.

- Dziadku, wstawaj! Jak się spóźnię, to mnie Chloe zabije.

- Byłoby szkoda.

Przynajmniej się obudził. Stanęła przed lustrem i zaczęła przeczesywać włosy. Miała urodę swojej matki. Paulina była Polką, którą jej ojciec poznał na jednym z wyjazdów zagranicznych. Pracowała w ambasadzie japońskiej w Warszawie i jej ojciec zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Po niej odziedziczyła wzrost, figurę, kolor oczu, włosy i kształt twarzy. Resztę miała po tacie. Blond włosy ciężko było uczesać- zawsze się puszyły i układały po swojemu. Zielone oczy błyskały zza jasnych rzęs i patrzyły ze złością. Zawsze rano miała problem w zrzuceniu dziadka z łóżka. W pracy był wyjątkowo kompetentny, ale w domu wychodził z niego lew kanapowy. Szybko zrobiła śniadanie i zapakowała do torby. Kilka razy już się spóźniła i dostała burę. Wszystko przez te głupie dziewczyny, którymi zaofiarowała się zająć. Doprowadzały ją do szału. Musiała zaprzęgać je do pracy i nie pozwalać, by oglądały treningi. Wtedy musiałyby być narażone na wybuchy złości trenerki, która miała ich coraz bardziej dosyć. Jeszcze tylko kilka dni i wróci spokój. Nie- jeszcze kilka dni i po raz pierwszy pojedzie gdzieś bez swojego dziadka. Poczuła, jak coś ciężkiego rusza się w jej żołądku, jak za każdym razem na myśl o wyjeździe. Zgodziła się bez żadnego „ale". W sumie kiedy Mako-chan prosi o coś nie można jej odmówić. Jest tak słodka i kochana, że wyzwala w Yuiko wszelkie zapędy macierzyńskie, jakie ta posiada. Chciałaby jej nieba przychylić. W sumie wobec Chloe zachowuje się tak samo- dziewczyna jest tak zakręcona i roztrzepana, że zapomina o najbardziej podstawowych sprawach. Na początku irytowała ją, wydawała się być tak pewna siebie, że to aż trąciło o arogancję. Jednak z czasem ją poznała i zauważyła, że pod tą fasadą znajduje się naprawdę delikatna i miła osobowość. Dziadek wyszedł z łazienki, już ubrany w garnitur. Każdego ranka patrzyła na niego z obawą- wyglądał coraz starzej, z dnia na dzień coraz gorzej. Bała się, że go straci. Jedyną osobę, która jest jej tak bliska. Zastępował jej całą rodzinę. Mama, jako asystentka taty podróżowała po całym świecie i raz, góra dwa razy na rok pojawiała się z tatą w domu. Przywozili mnóstwo prezentów, ale co z tego?! Bardziej kojarzy ich ze zdjęć, które co miesiąc napływały w mailu, niż z życia. Nie pamięta nawet ich głosów. Poczuła głaskanie po policzku. Dziadek patrzył na nią zmartwiony.

- Nic mi nie jest. Trochę się boję tego wyjazdu. Myślisz, że dobrze robię?

- Oczywiście. Zbyt długo trzymałem cię pod kloszem.

- Sama się trzymałam. Poza tym, jak możesz być taki spokojny? Jadę z trzydziestoma chłopcami w wieku licealnym, którym hormony uderzają do mózgów.

- Ale jedzie z wami Cerber, któremu całkowicie ufam.

- Lepiej, żeby tego nie słyszała- zaśmiała się. Zapakowała dziadkowi śniadanie do jego torby i spojrzała na zegarek- Jeśli ominiemy twoją poranną kawę, to bez problemu zdążymy.

- Musimy? Wiesz dobrze, że lubię rano wypić kawę.

- Sekretarka ci zrobi. Nie mam czasu.

Westchnął i zaczął zakładać buty. Dołączyła do niego i po chwili siedzieli w samochodzie. Mieszkali daleko od szkoły. Samochodem zajmowało to prawie godzinę jazdy. Dziadek został dyrektorem Fujity East gdy miał trzydzieści cztery lata. Było to dość nietypowe- zwykle dyrektorzy byli znacznie starsi. Wróżono mu krótką kadencję, ale mimo to od ponad dwudziestu lat trzymał szkołę na najwyższym krajowym poziomie. Tylko raz wziął sobie urlop trwający więcej, niż przerwa wakacyjna i letnia- kiedy urodziła się Yuiko. Przez dwa lata doglądał jej i zajmował się nią w miejsce wiecznie nieobecnych rodziców. Ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale już w miesiąc po porodzie jej rodzice wyjechali do Europy. Byli wspaniałym małżeństwem, ale właśnie takie pary, jej zdaniem, nie powinny mieć dzieci. Tak zajęci sobą, że nie potrzebowali nikogo więcej.

- A jeśli… A jeśli nie spodoba mi się na tym wyjeździe?

- Wtedy możesz wrócić. Ale przecież podoba ci się bycie menadżerem?

- Bardzo- uśmiechnęła się radośnie- Ale to co innego, niż przebywanie z nimi cały czas. Kiedy były mistrzostwa i trzy dni mieszkaliśmy w zajeździe myślałam, że będzie nieco inaczej… A tak całymi dniami wszyscy szli na treningi, a ja z Mako-chan musiałyśmy siedzieć bezużytecznie.

- Teraz będzie inaczej. To raczej wyjazd relaksacyjny. Mam też do ciebie prośbę- przypilnuj Chloe, żeby jakoś wypoczęła. Ta dziewczyna się wymęczy.

- Wiem. Tam w zajeździe… Co noc płakała i krzyczała- zrobiło się jej smutno na wspomnienie tego. Jeszcze głupiej się poczuła, gdy przypomniała sobie ostre słowa, jakie do niej skierowała na początku semestru- Na co dzień wygląda, jakby nic jej nie było. Śmieje się, krzyczy, biega i potrafi żartować. Gorzej jest, gdy zasypia.

- Kiedy umarła twoja babcia, strasznie cierpiałem- w jego głosie wciąż przebrzmiewał smutek- Wtedy też zrobiłem błąd i pozwoliłem twojemu tacie pracować w firmie, która ma filie na całym świecie. Dniami robiłem, co trzeba. Nawet spotykałem się z kolegami i mogłem się śmiać. Kiedy jednak przychodziła noc… Człowiek czuje, że jest sam, że nie ma nikogo, do kogo mógłby się udać. Moja ukochana Shoko wciąż pojawia się w moich snach, ale teraz są już to sny pozytywne. Niemniej jednak na samym początku często budziłem się z płaczem. Każdy inaczej reaguje na tragedie, jakie go dotykają. Twój ojciec przez dwa miesiące do nikogo się nie odzywał, tak go bolała śmierć mamy. Ja wiedziałem, że muszę żyć. Dlatego tak bardzo lubię Chloe. Bo jest do mnie podobna.

Yuiko od dawna widziała ich podobieństwo. Chloe potrafi narzucić ludziom swoją wolę, jest równie charyzmatyczna, co dziadek.

- Jak dają sobie radę twoje nowe pomocnice?

- Nie mogłeś zesłać ich do czyszczenia kuchni? Są takim wrzodem na… Eee… To znaczy są dla mnie ciężarem.

Dziadek zawsze pilnował, by wysławiała się poprawnie. Spojrzał na nią zza okularów i uśmiechnął się pod wąsem.

- Yuiko, może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale jeśli od czasu do czasu chcesz zakląć, czy powiedzieć jakieś ostrzejsze słowo, to będę się lepiej czuł. Od dawna nie jesteś na cenzurowanym. A co do odsyłania ich gdzie indziej, to już ci mówiłem. Potem byłyby z nim same problemy.

- To dlaczego ukarałeś Chloe w ten sposób?

- Bo ona z kolei potrzebuje trochę ogłady.

- Mówiłam ci, że to nie działa. Potem wyżywa się na boisku. Nie zrobisz z niej damy w miesiąc.

- Możesz mi wierzyć, że już jest postęp.

Parsknęła z niedowierzaniem, ale już byli pod szkołą, więc nie zdążyła nic dodać. Pobiegła na boisko i zdziwiła się widząc cztery dziewczyny przy wejściu. Były mokre i zziajane. Ale co gorsza- szczęśliwe.

- Dlaczego tu stoicie? Mamy sporo do roboty.

- Kiyomasa, czy jeśli zrobimy wszystko, będziemy mogły obejrzeć dzisiejszy trening?

- Tak. Ale nie liczcie na to, że się wyrobimy.

- Już wszystko zrobiłyśmy.

- Proszę?

Spojrzała na nie z niedowierzaniem i poszła szybko przed siebie. Wszystkie stroje połatane, poukładane na miejsce, na podłodze ani jednej smugo brudu, nawet pyłka. Sprawdziła wszystko inne i zaklęła zdrowo. To się Chloe ucieszy. Pierwsi zawodnicy zaczęli wchodzić do szatni pozdrawiając ją w biegu. Odpowiadała machinalnie, dopóki ktoś nie pomachał jej przed nosem. Podniosła wzrok i wystraszyła się. Przed nią stał Ranmaru, w dodatku był zdecydowanie za blisko.

- Coś się stało, senpai?

- Nie. Po prostu będę musiała przekazać Chloe, że nowe menadżerki wyrobiły się z pracą i będą oglądać dzisiejszy trening.

- Współczuję- roześmiał się, a ona odetchnęła. Bała się go równie mocno, co Kanou. Obaj na swój sposób byli przerażający. Może to była kwestia tego spojrzenia i zimnych oczu? Jednak w przeciwieństwie do kapitana, Ranmaru uśmiechał się często. Choć jego uśmiech był niebezpieczny- niby słodki, ale czaiła się za nim groźba. Pobiegł w kierunku szatni i dopiero wtedy spokojnie zaczęła oddychać. Niebezpieczny dzieciak. Po chwili minął ją Matsushita wykrzykując, że nigdy tak dobrze się nie wyspał. Zawsze był pełen energii i chęci- jakby go nie obchodziło, że zaraz będzie biegał po raz pierwszy równe sto okrążeń. Trenerka narzucała im mordercze tempo. Kiedy stwierdzili, że to awykonalne robić tyle okrążeń, a zaraz po tym mieć zwykły trening sama tyle przebiegła i brała aktywny udział w treningu, a i tak była mniej zmęczona niż oni. Zarzuciła im, że zachowują się, jak panienki i jak tak dalej będą narzekać, to zrobi z nich menadżerki i każe nosić żeńskie mundurki. Tym sposobem skutecznie weszła im na ambicję. Zaczęła iść w stronę kantorka trenera, by tam poczekać na Chloe, gdy minął ją Kanou.

- Dzień dobry, Yuiko.

Aż stanęła z wrażenia- nie dość, że się uśmiechał spokojnie, to jeszcze miał przyjazny ton głosu! Stała tak chwilę w kompletnym szoku i dopiero krzyk Chloe wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

- Yuiko! Co tak stoisz i gapisz się, jak cielę w malowane wrota?

Dziewczyna stała obładowana jakimiś papierzyskami i próbowała otworzyć drzwi. Kartki były niewiele mniejsze do niej, więc ledwo dawała radę. Yuiko parsknęła i pomogła jej. Dopiero, gdy ułożyły rulony na biurko mogła się odezwać.

- Jest problem.

- Co znowu wymyśliły?

- Obiecałam im, że jeśli zrobią wszystko, co należy, wtedy będą mogły obejrzeć trening. Przyszły dziś znacznie wcześniej i już wszystko zrobiły.

Trenerka przygryzła wargę i tupała nogą. W końcu westchnęła.

- Nie rób takiej miny. Przecież to nie twoja wina. Trudno, powiedz im, że mogą obejrzeć, ale mają siedzieć cicho. Inaczej wylecą stąd na kopach. Możesz dodać, że nie mam najlepszego humoru.

- A masz zły humor?

- Nie. Ale one nie muszą o tym wiedzieć- puściła jej oko i wyszła wołając dwóch pierwszorocznych- Wy dwaj! Zanieście te papiery, co mam w kantorku do szatni!

Szybko wykonali jej polecenie. W tym czasie dziewczyny przysiadły z boku boiska i wielkimi oczami, w których niemal świeciły im gwiazdy wpatrywały się w to, jak robili okrążenia. Yuiko i Mako-chan, która nieco się spóźniła, siedziały obok nich. Przy osiemdziesiątym większość znacznie zwolniła. Chloe zaś zdzierała gardło.

- Nishio! Tokunaga! Co z was za gracze podstawowi, skoro po tak niewielkiej ilości już odpadacie?! Przyspieszcie! To samo tyczy się ciebie, Matsushita! I pamiętaj, żeby mocniej stawiać lewą nogę! Ranmaru! Czy ja ci nie mówiłam, żebyś nie popychał innych? Kitagawa- ty już możesz usiąść. I tak jako bramkarz za wiele nie biegasz.

Chłopak z westchnieniem padł na piach na środku boiska i obserwował resztę. Przygotowały butelki z wodą i ręczniki. Byli naprawdę zmęczeni. Nawet Kanou, Ranmaru i Seki, którzy byli najlepsi wydolnościowo ledwo oddychali.

- Ichigamoto, jest dla nich taka okrutna- jedna z dziewczyn wydęła usta i patrzyła na trenerkę z potępieniem- Biedactwa ledwo dyszą.

- Widocznie tak musi być- Mako-chan stanęła w obronie przyjaciółki- Nie kazałaby im tak biegać, gdyby nie miała powodu.

Wymamrotały coś pod nosem i poszły zanieść im butelki. Yuiko obserwowała je uważnie- miały dać wodę, powiedzieć kilka słów otuchy i iść dalej. Jednak przy niektórych zamarudziły.

- Dziewczyny, trochę szybciej.

Niechętnie wykonały zadanie. Chloe siedziała na murku i machała nogami podpierając się rękoma.

- Jesteście beznadziejni. I mówię to serio. Po stu okrążeniach tak paść? Powinniście mieć jeszcze sporo energii w zapasie- skrzywiła się- Chyba błędem było poluzowanie wam cugli. Dobra, wszyscy do szatni. Mam wam coś do przedstawienia.

Ledwo się dowlekli. Stanęły w drzwiach i przyglądały się, jak trenerka każe Koyanagiemu rozwiesić dużą kartkę. Było na nim boisko, jakieś kropki i mnóstwo strzałek.

- To jest wasza nowa taktyka. Chcę, byście dziś ją wypróbowali.

Przez następne dwadzieścia minut tłumaczyła każdy ruch i w jakim ustawieniu, kto gdzie ma się znajdować. Yuiko pogubiła się prawie na samym początku. Z min większości zawodników wywnioskowała, że oni tak samo. Trenerka chyba też to zauważyła.

- Czy wy czegoś nie rozumiecie, że macie taki dziwny wyraz twarzy?

Pierwszy odezwał się pierwszoroczny, którego imienia nie pamiętała.

- Chloe… To trochę za nas za skomplikowane. Moglibyśmy to po prostu przećwiczyć? Wtedy byłbym pewniejszy swoich kroków.

- Nie zdążymy. A przynajmniej nie rano- schyliła się po drugą warstwę papierów- Tu macie kopie tego ustawienia. Jeśli ktoś to zgubi, to zabiję, bo jeśli dostanie się to w niepowołane ręce, wtedy mamy ustawienie z głowy. Macie czas, by na przerwach skupić się nad tym i starać się to rozgryźć. W razie pytań przychodźcie do mnie, ale tylko wtedy gdy to coś NAPRAWDĘ ważnego. A teraz, brudasy, marsz pod prysznic!

Wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi pilnując, by dziewczyny znalazły się z daleka od wejścia. Spojrzała na nią bystro.

- Naprawdę tak ciężko było mnie zrozumieć?

- Trochę…

- Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że współpracuję z Yoshiharu- skrzywiła się- On od razu wiedział o co mi chodzi i wykładał to reszcie w znacznie prostszy sposób. Kanou jest jednak w tłumaczeniu jeszcze gorszy niż ja. Chyba będę musiała zejść na ich poziom…

- Dasz radę. Chyba zbyt chaotycznie mówiłaś. Przeskakiwałaś od opcji do opcji wskazując na coraz to nowe kreski.

Dziewczyna parsknęła i wskoczyła do kantorka, by się przebrać. Yuiko poszła za nią. Zamknęła drzwi i spojrzała niepewnie.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Zduszony głos spod zdejmowanej koszulki mówił, że oczywiście, że tak.

- Jak sobie dajesz radę z tym, że nie ma twojej rodziny? Ja mam tylko dziadka, moi rodzice od zawsze jeździli po świecie, rzadko się odzywają. Mnie jest smutno i nie umiem się przemóc, żeby komuś zaufać.

- Boisz się, że ta osoba cię zostawi?

- Mhm.

- To, co ci teraz powiem zachowaj dla siebie. Tak naprawdę to ja wcale się nie pogodziłam ze stratą rodziny. Z dnia na dzień jest mi coraz ciężej, jakby coś ściskało mi przeponę, nie pozwalało oddychać. Nie powiem ci, że masz wspaniałego dziadka i powinnaś się z tego cieszyć. Masz rodziców i oni powinni się tobą bardziej interesować. Nad tą pustką i smutkiem nie jesteś w stanie zapanować. Nikt nie jest.

- A zaufanie? Bo ty potrafisz zaufać.

- I sądzisz, że zawsze potrafiłam?- patrzyła na nią kpiarsko zawiązując krawat- Yuiko, dopóki nie straciłam całej rodziny i nie spotkałam waszego kapitana nie potrafiłam nikomu zaufać. Dotychczas wszyscy chłopacy interesowali się wyłącznie moim wyglądem, a dziewczyny mi zazdrościły tak bardzo, że często wracałam do domu poturbowana lub bez butów. Yoshiharu był jak dotąd jedyną osobą, której ufałam. To przychodzi z czasem. Przykładowo- teraz mi zaufałaś, prawda? Mówiąc mi o tym.

Skinęła głową. Miała lekki mętlik.

- Więc w końcu się nauczysz. Dobra, bo się spóźnimy.

Pobiegły do szkoły i przy wejściu do klas pomachały sobie. Weszła do klasy dobrze sądząc, że nikt jej nie zaczepi. Usiadła i otworzyła ławkę, w której trzymała kilka zeszytów. Wyjęła jeden i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła jakiś mały pakunek w rogu. Wzięła do ręki i przyjrzała się- małe opakowanie owinięte kolorowym papierem. Rozejrzała się po sali pewna, że to nie dla niej. Nikt jednak nie zgłaszał pomyłki, a po bliższych oględzinach znalazła swoje nazwisko napisane drobnym maczkiem na jednym z boków. Otworzyła i westchnęła- w środku leżał przepiękny kamień. Ktoś musiał wiedzieć, że ma obsesję na punkcie kamieni. Ten był nieduży i szorstki. W jednym końcu był ciemnoszary i przechodził w mocną czerń, w niektórych miejscach nakrapianą jakby piaskowymi punkcikami. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i pobiegła do łazienki, po czym wsadziła kamień pod wodę. Prawdziwe piękno zwykłych kamieni wychodzi po połączeniu ich z wodą. Okazał się lśniący, prążkowany, a piaskowe punkciki zaświeciły kolorem bursztynu. Wyszła na korytarz i oglądała kamień pod światłem. Tak się zagapiła, że wpadła na kilku chłopców. Hirata, jeden z zawodników drużyny piłkarskiej uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Nie martw się, Yuiko. Każdemu się zdarza zamyślić.

- Wiesz może kto mógłby mi podrzucić ten kamień do ławki?

Obejrzał go dokładnie i zamyślił się.

- Nie, niestety nie wiem. A co? Ktoś wrzuca ci śmieci do ławki? Jeśli tak, to zaraz znajdę i obiję.

- Nie, nie. Podoba mi się ten kamień. I nikt mi nie wrzuca śmieci.

- Przygotowana na egzaminy?

- Ale są dopiero jutro.

Parsknął.

- Chyba nie chcesz uczyć się dzisiaj?

- Nie, ale powtórzę sobie trochę. A ty?

- Jak zwykle będę gdzieś na końcu. Muszę jednak wyciągnąć dobre. Nie chcę wylecieć z drużyny.

Pomachał jej i wszedł do swojej klasy. Odetchnęła i znów zaczęła się zastanawiać skąd mógł wziąć się ten kamień. Może… Nie, to byłoby głupie. W sumie ostatnio cały czas kręciło się kilku chłopców z drużyny- może to oni? Lekcje zleciały jej dość szybko- wciąż zastanawiała się nad pochodzeniem kamyka. Kątem oka rejestrowała, że Kanou Sunako kłóci się ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, po czym wychodzi wściekła. Z drugiej strony Irie Naoko, dziewczyna, która była chodzącym nieszczęściem, właśnie przewróciła się niosąc jakieś stado papierków, a Abe Aiko, która nieźle gra w koszykówkę, pomaga jej. Wychodząc z sali dosłownie zderzyła się z Ranmaru. Złapał ją za łokieć i pomógł utrzymać równowagę.

- Żyjesz?

- Co robisz na piętrze dla trzecioklasistów?

- Miałem Chloe kilka pytań do zadania. A ty czemu chodzisz z głową w chmurach?

Podsunęła mu pod nos kamyk.

- Wiesz kto mógł mi podrzucić to do ławki?

Tak samo, jak Hirata dokładnie obejrzał kamyk.

- Bardzo ładny, ale niestety nie wiem. Może to tajemniczy wielbiciel?

Nabijał się z niej. Stał w aroganckiej pozie i mrużył złośliwie oczy. Ze złością zauważyła, że są takie same, jak kamień- na obrzeżach szare i im bliżej środka- tym ciemniejsze. I równie lśniące. Zapatrzyła się i nawet nie wiedziała ile tam stoi. Nagle Ranmaru pochylił się, oparł dłoń koło jej głowy. Przywarła do ściany i patrzyła z przerażeniem- potrafił wystraszyć. Długie włosy opadły mu na ramiona, krzywa grzywka przykryła jedno oko, a uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach przypominał lwa, patrzącego na swoją przekąskę.

- Ej, senpai… Czyżbyś się we mnie zakochała?

Spojrzała na niego- żartował! Śmiał się z jej zawstydzenia! Odepchnęła go.

- Nie bądź śmieszny. Nie interesują mnie mali chłopcy.

Szedł obok niej, lekko pochylony do przodu, by zaglądać jej w twarz.

- Nie jestem taki mały. Jestem wyższy od większości zawodników.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś młodszy. A mnie interesują starsi mężczyźni.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo są poważni. Zachowują się dorośle, nie jak szczeniaki.

Zrobił urażoną minę.

- Potrafię zachowywać się poważnie i na pewno nie jestem szczeniakiem.

- Ale i tak jesteś poza kwalifikacją.

- Jeszcze zmienisz zdanie.

Prychnęła z pogardą i weszła do damskiej toalety, by się go pozbyć. Posiedziała tam kilka minut i dopiero wtedy wyszła. Niestety, stał naprzeciwko i czekał. Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na to, że ma kilka kolczyków w uszach. W dodatku pachniał papierosami- delikwent, nie ma co. Takich lepiej unikać. Od razu skręciła i przyspieszyła, niestety łatwo ją dogonił.

- Nie zgubisz się w tłumie, senpai. Masz zbyt charakterystyczny kolor włosów. I jesteś dość wysoka.

- Ranmaru, spieszę się. Mógłbyś mi nie przeszkadzać?

- Dlaczego tak oficjalnie? Mam na imię Kaoru. A przeszkadzam? Po prostu idę obok. Jeśli się spieszysz, to mogę się spieszyć z tobą.

- Lubisz męczyć ludzi, co?

- Mhm.

Uśmiechnął się, zarzucił grzywą i dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa aż do sali. W środku zastała Chloe, która rozmawiała właśnie z Sunako. Na jej widok odetchnęła.

- Wszędzie cię szukam. Ranmaru, spływaj- miała ochotę ją za to uścisnąć. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i poszedł- Musisz mi pomóc. Należałaś do kółka filmowego, prawda?

- Tak, a coś się stało?

- Potrzebuję sali, która ma wyświetlacz i dużą płachtę na wyświetlenie filmu.

- Na kiedy?

- No… właściwie to na dzisiaj.

Dobrze wiedziała, że to niemal niewykonalne. Yuiko uśmiechnęła się na widok zmieszania trenerki. Potrafiła czasami być słodka. A to podsunęło jej pewien plan.

- Chloe, potrafisz na zamówienie się rozpłakać?

- Eee… No, właściwie to ostatnio przychodzi mi to dość łatwo. A dlaczego pytasz?

- Przewodniczący mojego byłego kółka ma dwie słabości: słodkie dziewczynki i ich łzy. Rozumiesz?

- Mam poprosić z łzami w oczach?

- Mhm- zauważyła Sekiego i Kanou, którzy właśnie wyszli z sali. Machnęła na nich i szepnęła do Chloe- Wypróbuj na nich. Poproś o… nie wiem o co. Coś wymyśl.

Dziewczyna powstrzymała śmiech i zaraz posmutniała. Odpowiednio podkręciła włosy, zwilżyła oczy i obróciła się do nich z miną zbitego psiaka. Złapała kapitana za rękaw, a on od razu poczerwieniał.

- Muszę was o coś poprosić- głos miała przepełniony smutkiem i słodyczą- Moglibyście pomóc mi wytłumaczyć reszcie ten projekt?

Obaj zagapili się na nią i wydawali się być poza światem. Yuiko siłą powstrzymywała się od śmiechu. Chloe puściła w ruch łzy i jeszcze bardziej zwiększyła żałość głosu oraz spojrzała na nich z taką miną, jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

- Proszę… To takie ważne.

Jeden z drugim ledwo wydukali, że oczywiście, ale wyglądali, jakby dostali czymś przez łeb. W przypadku Kanou można było się tego spodziewać- tracił głowę przy samej obecności trenerki. Ale jeśli trafiło to Sekiego, to Ochida nie miał szans.

- Dobra. To zda egzamin.

Dziewczyna otarła łzy i uśmiechnęła się kpiarsko.

- Co się tak gapicie?

Zamrugali z niepewnością.

- Co to było?

- Zostaliście właśnie królikami doświadczalnymi. Muszę poprosić szefa sekcji filmowej o wypożyczenie sali na dzisiaj, a Yuiko twierdzi, że on ma słabość do słodkich dziewcząt i ich łez. Musiałam sprawdzić, czy jestem wiarygodna.

- Jak cholera- kapitan warknął i nachmurzył się- Byłoby miło, gdybyś nie traktowała nas, jak zwierzątka laboratoryjne. Wyobraź sobie, że mamy uczucia.

Obrócił się i poszedł. Seki jedynie się śmiał.

- To było naprawdę niezłe. Ochida straci głowę, jak nic i zgodzi się na wszystko, co tylko zechcesz. Pójdę go trochę uspokoić.

Chichocząc pobiegł w kierunku klasy.

- Chloe, nie martwisz się?

- Czym?

Dziewczyna właśnie przeczesywała swoje piękne włosy palcami.

- Tym, że Kanou się wściekł.

- Och, on się wścieka średnio kilka razy dziennie. Po pierwszym tygodniu przyzwyczaiłam się. Zaraz zacznie się lekcja, hmmm… Możemy do tego całego Ochidy pójść na następnej przerwie?

- Jasne. Przyjść po ciebie?

Skinęła głową i już jej nie było. Yuiko weszła do sali i skierowała się w kierunku swojej ławki. Na drodze stanęła jej Irie.

- Mm… Kiyomasa, mogłabyś mi pomóc? Muszę zanieść te książki do pokoju nauczycielskiego, a nie chcę ich nieść sama, bo pewnie mi upadną…

- Oczywiście.

W drodze przypatrywała się dziewczynie- była niezbyt ciekawa z wyglądu. Krótkie włosy do ramion, niewielkie, ciemne oczy, nieco spłaszczony nos, duże usta. Do tego niewiele od niej niższa i bardziej przy kości, choć wyglądała wciąż szczupło.

- Mmm… Kiyomasa, jak to jest być menadżerem?

- Całkiem ciekawie. Każdy dzień jest inny, choć mamy z Mako-chan mnóstwo pracy. A w jakiej ty jesteś sekcji?

- Ja? W żadnej. Jestem sekretarką w samorządzie szkolnym.

- Faktycznie, zapomniałam. Przepraszam.

- Daj spokój. Nie jestem na tyle ważną postacią, żeby mnie pamiętać- potknęła się na schodach i książki jej spadły. Ona sama nie spadła, bo od tyłu przytrzymał ją Ranmaru.

- Nic ci nie jest, senpai?

Dziewczyna niepewnie stanęła i poklepała się.

- Wielkie dzięki. Jak nic bym się połamała. Pójdę pozbierać książki.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś być teraz na lekcji?

Miała głupie wrażenie, że cały ten czas szedł za nimi. Marynarkę miał wciśniętą byle jak pod pachę, a trzy górne, odpięte guziki pokazywały zdecydowanie za dużo. Spojrzała ponuro przed siebie, a on się śmiał cicho.

- Zostałem wyrzucony z sali.

- Za co?

- Za to, że na przerwie podłożyłem koleżance śmierdzące jajko.

- No wiesz co! Jak…! Zaraz, zaraz- coś jej się nie zgadzało- Przecież na początku przerwy poszedłeś do Chloe, a potem byłeś ze mną.

- I co z tego?- wzruszył ramionami, wciąż się uśmiechając- Mam taką opinię, że wszystko, co złe idzie na mój rachunek. Daj, pomogę.

Siłą zabrał jej książki i zszedł na sam dół.

- Senpai, daj mi swoje książki. Zaniosę wszystkie.

- Dam radę.

- W twoich rękach, to śmiercionośna broń.

Uśmiechnęła się i położyła na stosiku. Ledwo było go widać. Puścił jej perskie oko zza jednego z potężnych tomów. Spłoniła się i wymruczała kilka niecenzuralnych słów. Działał jej na nerwy.

- Kiyomasa, w takim razie nie musisz z nami iść.

- Ależ nie- Ranmaru uśmiechnął się czarująco do Irie- Chciałbym z nią coś omówić. Może w takim razie pójdę wraz z Kiyomasą-senpai, a senpai wróci na lekcje?

Dziewczyna całkowicie poddała mu się.

- Tak, sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. Tylko zanieście to w odpowiednie miejsce.

Yuiko stała oniemiała i nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Spojrzała na niego zeźlona.

- Poradzisz sobie, a ja nie mam nic do obgadania z tobą. Idę.

- Ale nie poradzę sobie przy otwieraniu drzwi.

Miał zbolały głos, ale wiedziała, że to wybieg. Zacisnęła zęby i poszła szybko przed siebie.

- Wolniej, senpai. To wcale nie jest takie lekkie, jak się wydaje. Zresztą, dlaczego uciekasz?

- Bo mnie prześladujesz.

- Ech… Ranisz moje uczucia. Ja tylko za tobą podążam.

- Taki eufemizm?

- Brzmi znacznie bardziej romantycznie, niż prześladowanie.

- Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego się na mnie uwziąłeś?

- Uwziąłem? Ależ, Yuiko, ja tylko pokazuję, że ci na mnie zależy. Czyż w tych wszystkich mangach shoujo, w których się zaczytujesz mężczyzna nie podąża za swoją wybranką?

Zaczerwieniła się po czubki uszu- nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek wie o jej słabości. Uwielbiała mangi shoujo, choć preferowała te z domieszką komedii.

- Po pierwsze- nie czytam takich mang. Po drugie- jaka znowu wybranka? Dzisiejsze okrążenia uderzyły ci do głowy?

- Nie. Po prostu mi się podobasz.

Powiedział to jakimś zduszonym głosem i dopiero wtedy na niego spojrzała. Patrzył gdzieś w bok, lekko zaróżowiony ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. Zaśmiała się.

- Z czego się śmiejesz?

- Nic. Zastanawiam się- podeszła bliżej i stanęła obok i przysunęła się bliżej- Zastanawiam się, kto tutaj w kim się zakochał.

Zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej i poczuła, że ta zabawa zaczyna jej się podobać. Chuchnęła mu w ucho.

- No, co tam?

- Widzisz, senpai- spojrzał na nią tak, że aż się cofnęła- Kocięta nie powinny bawić się z lwami.

Nim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek książki znajdowały się na podłodze, a Ranmaru mocno ją do siebie tulił. Zaczęła się wyrywać.

- Puść mnie!

- Przed chwilą byłaś tak zalotna, że powinnaś zdawać sobie sprawę z konsekwencji.

Mówił jej prosto do ucha, jedną ręką trzymając ją za kibić, a drugą głaszcząc plecy.

- Zacznę krzyczeć.

- Proszę bardzo.

Nabrała powietrza, ale zaraz je puściła- zakneblował jej usta. Swoimi ustami. Przebieg jej pierwszego pocałunku był daleki od tego, jaki sobie wyobrażała. W marzeniach była to plaża, zachód słońca czy coś równie romantycznego, wysoki, delikatny mężczyzna. Na pewno nie uwzględniła w swoich projektach jakiegoś zakamarka w szkole, młodszego delikwenta, który praktycznie kradnie jej pocałunek. Próbowała się bronić, ale był mocniejszy. Więc poddała się, stanęła jak kłoda i udawała, że wcale nic nie czuje. Jednak coraz trudniej było jej się kontrolować- kiedy zauważył, że nieco odpuściła, zaczął być delikatniejszy- pieścił jej usta językiem, lekko nadgryzał, po czym znów całował. Zaczęło się je kręcić w głowie i zduszony jęk wydobył się z jej gardła całkowicie wbrew jej woli. Odepchnęła go z całej siły, jaką w sobie miała. Wylądował na przeciwległej ścianie, a po chwili oberwał z pięści.

- Jak śmiałeś! Jak…!

Z oburzenia zabrakło jej słów. On jednak jedynie się uśmiechał.

- Podobało ci się.

Nie było to pytanie. Wydała bliżej nieartykułowany dźwięk i podniosła się. Zaczęła zbierać książki, ale podszedł i wyręczył ją w tym.

- Zamierzam to zanieść tak, jak obiecałem- gdy ruszyła bez słowa dogonił ją i zaczął cicho mówić- Nie będę przepraszał, bo niczego nie żałuję. Jednak powinnaś wiedzieć, jak na mnie działasz i gdy zachowujesz się tak zalotnie, jak przed chwilą, powodujesz, że nie potrafię się powstrzymać. Yuiko, mogłabyś na chwilę na mnie spojrzeć?

Przeniosła wzrok z podłogi na niego- był poważny, co dodało jego twarzy kilku lat.

- Teraz spytam się poważnie- chciałabyś ze mną być? W związku?

Przystanęła i spojrzała na niego rozszerzonymi oczami.

- Ty mnie prosisz o chodzenie?!

- Nie lubię tego słowa, ale w gruncie rzeczy o to chodzi.

- Mówiłam ci, że nie lubię młodszych i nie lubię szczeniaków.

- Wiek nie jest ważny, a szczeniakiem na pewno nie jestem.

- A to przed chwilą?!

- Tak zachowałby się każdy mężczyzna. Więc… chciałabyś ze mną być?

Patrzył zbyt poważnie- jakby od tego zależało wszystko. Ale ją wciąż bolała duma i przede wszystkim- podobał jej się kto inny.

- Nie ma mowy- odwarknęła i ruszyła przed siebie. Zostawili książki w pokoju nauczycielskim i w ciszy wrócili. Gdy skręcał na swój korytarz obdarzył ją tak smutnym spojrzeniem, że poczuła się głupio. Może zareagowała za gwałtownie? Może należało powiedzieć, że się zastanowi? W sumie nie był taki zły… Pachniał papierosami, ale nimi nie smakował. Zaczerwieniła się na tą myśl i czym prędzej wróciła do sali. Usiadła na swoim miejscu i zapatrzyła się na kamień. Znów był szorstki. W jakiś sposób przypominał jej Ranmaru- na pierwszy rzut oka szorstki i brzydki. Jednak, gdy tylko doda się do tego trochę emocji, tak jak do kamienia wodę, zaczyna lśnić. Lekcja minęła i siedziała wciąż patrząc się na kamień, gdy ktoś ją puknął w ramię. Chloe.

- Ochida. Kółko filmowe. Teraz.

- Zapomniałam!

Dziewczyna złapała się za głowę.

- Czy to jakaś epidemia? Pospiesz się.

Ochida był akurat w swojej klasie. Poprosiła go na chwilę. Był to niewysoki chłopak z okularami, które były jak denka od słoików. Popatrzył na nie i całkowicie skupił się na Chloe, która przyjęła odpowiednią minę.

- Ochida, zastanawiam się, jak tam klub? Może do was wpadnę?

- Taaa… Jasne.

Tak się skupił na Chloe, że nie zwracał na nic uwagi.

- Kiyomasa, kto to jest?

- To jest Ichigamoto Chloe, trenerka męskiej drużyny piłki nożnej.

- Miło mi poznać- dziewczyna nawet się zaczerwieniła odpowiednio i spojrzała tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami. Ochida rozpłynął się w jednej sekundzie.

- Miło mi, miło, bardzo miło. Trenerka? Musi ci być ciężko z tą zgrają niewychowanych gburów?

- Trochę… Prawdę mówiąc, są strasznie nierozgarnięci- westchnęła i zaczęła cicho płakać. Chłopak spojrzał zachwycony, a gdy podniosła na niego wzrok zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu. Nauczyciel matematyki, który właśnie wychodził z sali także. A był w wieku jej dziadka. Poszedł szybko mrucząc pod nosem coś o nieznośnych małolatach. Powstrzymywała się od parsknięcia.

- Ichigamoto, co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz?

- Widzisz… Usiłowałam rano wytłumaczyć im pewną taktykę, ale… oni są tak nierozgarnięci, że tylko mnie wyśmiali.

W drzwiach stanęło dwóch chłopaków z drużyny i patrzyli, jak zaczarowani. Gdy usłyszeli to kłamstwo napuszyli się i już chcieli zaprotestować, ale posłała im odpowiednie spojrzenie.

- Ależ są okropni! Jak mogę ci pomóc?

- Odbierają jedynie obrazki, ale nie… nie umiem dobrze rysować. Chyba, że… Ale nie. Nie wypada mi.

- Ależ powiedz! Jeśli tylko będzie to w mojej gestii, to pomogę!

Chloe zadrgały usta, a Yuiko miała nadzieję, że Ochida tak zatonął w jej oczach, że nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że najchętniej wybuchłaby śmiechem. Złapała go za rękaw i rozpłakała się, a on miał minę, jakby właśnie wygrał na loterii.

- Nie możesz pomóc… Potrzebowałabym dużej sali, żeby zmieściła osiemdziesiąt osób. Z ekranem i wyświetlaczem. Z dużym ekranem. Ale… W tej szkole chyba nie ma nic takiego, a nawet jeśli to musiałabym mieć pozwolenie tego strasznego dyrektora.

Schyliła głowę, a włosy przesłoniły jej twarz. Yuiko wiedziała dlaczego. I dlaczego trzęsła się- niby od płaczu.

- Ależ nie! Ichigamoto, proszę, nie smuć się. Mogę ci pomóc. Jest taka sala i jedyną osobą, która nią rozporządza jestem ja! Mogę udostępnić ci tą salę nawet zaraz.

Spojrzała na niego i uraczyła go swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem. Nawet jej zrobiło się słabo- gdyby była mężczyzną, na miejscu by się zakochała. Spojrzała na dwóch chłopaków, którzy wciąż stali w drzwiach- wyglądali, jakby piorun w nich strzelił. Ochida wcisnął jej klucz do ręki.

- Weź i oddaj, kiedy nie będzie ci już potrzebny. Czy mogę coś jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić?

- Nie… I tak zrobiłeś bardzo dużo.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek i chłopak niechętnie wszedł do sali. Chloe od razu otarła oczy i spojrzała na nią.

- Mam Oscara?

- Przynajmniej jednego. Zrobiłaś mu całkowite pranie mózgu.

Zaśmiały się, po czym spojrzały na chłopaków. Trenerka pstryknęła im przed oczami.

- Ej, to wciąż ja. Ta jędza, pamiętacie? Nie dajcie się nabrać na tą gierkę.

Pokiwali głowami, ale jak zombie wrócili do klasy.

- Mężczyźni… Wystarczy uśmiech i już tracą rozum. Nie znoszę tego- po czym się uśmiechnęła- Na pocieszenie mam naszego kapitana, który wciąż jest na mnie wściekły. I Sekiego, który ma z tego wszystkiego ubaw. Są jacyś normalni na tym świecie. Dziękuję, Yuiko.

- Nie ma za co- dziewczyna zaczęła iść w stronę sali. Ona jednak musiała z kimś porozmawiać- Chloe!

- Tak?

- Chciałabyś… Mogłabyś poświęcić mi tą godzinę lekcyjną?

- Jasne. Tylko szybko skoczę po swoje śniadanie. Jestem diablo głodna.

Usiadły na dachu i rozkoszowały się ciepłem słońca.

- Tego mi brakowało w Ameryce. Słońca i ciepła przez cały rok.

- Ale tu też bywa zimno.

- Może i tak, ale tam, jak było 20stopni Celsjusza, to było lato w pełni. Masakra. Śnieg padał przez większość roku.

- Heh… Śnieg. Ostatnim razem widziałam kilka lat temu w Tokio.

- A ja mam nadzieję do końca życia nie widzieć. Jestem ciepłolubna.

- Ja też, ale czasami zimno to miła odmiana.

Chloe położyła się na boku i podparła na ręce.

- O czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

- W sumie o niczym. Tylko… zrobić sobie trochę wolnego.

- I nie mogłaś iść sama?- uniosła brew z zaskoczenia- Wnuczka dyrektora na wagarach z ukaraną trenerką. Brzmi fajnie. To co robimy?

- Może po prostu popatrzymy na niebo? Temat sam się nasunie.

Yuiko nie myślała o niczym, jedynie wpatrywała się w chmury. Chloe po chwili cicho się odezwała.

- Pewnie to nie moja sprawa, ale kto cię całował?

Usiadła, niemal podskakując. Spojrzała na rozbawioną dziewczynę i zaczerwieniła się.

- C-c-c-c-cooo? S-s-s-skąd ci coś takiego p-p-przyszło do głowy?!

- Bo masz nieco opuchnięte usta i pachniesz męskim dezodorantem. Całe ubranie ci tym przesiąkło.

- Jak możesz wyczuć zapach?

- Zwykle pachniesz jakimiś miłymi perfumami. A teraz, gdy lekko zawiał wiatr, wyczułam zapach męskiego dezodorantu. Dezodorant pozostawia zapach na ubraniu dłużej, niż perfumy czy woda kolońska. Jeśli nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów.

Zastanowiła się poważnie. Trenerka nie miała długiego języka, nie powinna wygadać.

- Całowałaś się kiedyś?

- Często. Dla mnie, Yoshiharu i Atsushiego… To znaczy dla mnie, Kubo i Kamiyi było to coś w rodzaju przywitania. Ale taki pierwszy miłosny pocałunek miałam w Niemczech z moim chłopakiem, Willym. Potem raczej już nie.

- A… całowałaś się z Kanou?

- Raz. W ramach życzeń go pocałowałam- uśmiechnęła się krzywo- Był sztywny jak kłoda, nawet nie oddał pocałunku. Heh…

- Rozczarowana?

- Trochę. Jeszcze nie spotkałam się z tym, żeby moje pocałunki były bez odzewu.

Lekko się skuliła i przez chwilę była cicho. Po chwili jednak się uśmiechnęła.

- Ale odchodzimy od tematu. Więc kto to był?

- Widzisz, ja nie całowałam się nigdy. Uważałam to za coś pięknego, intymnego i zarezerwowanego tylko dla zakochanych. A dziś… Ranmaru ukradł mi mój pierwszy raz.

Zdziwiła się, że nie czuła w swoim głosie ani smutku, ani złości.

- Ranmaru mówisz?- zaczęła chichotać- Kto by powiedział?

- Nie śmiej się! To poważne!

- Wiem, wiem. Chodzi mi o to, że nie podejrzewałabym go o coś takiego. Już prędzej Sekiego, albo Nishio. Względnie Matsushitę, który się za tobą ogląda.

- Hę?

- No. Widzisz- trenując przez tyle lat zauważyłam jedno. Boisko i drużyny piłkarskie to pole najgorszej mydlanej opery, jaka tylko może być. Zebranie tylu facetów w jednym miejscu i podstawienie kilku dziewuch, to jakby kuszenie losu. Dlatego zauważam napięcia między wszystkimi, by zapobiec nieszczęściu w postaci rozbicia drużyny. W Niemczech miałam niezły ubaw, gdy wszystkie laski leciały na Yoshiharu i Willyego, który tylko rozglądał się, czy jestem gdzieś obok.

- Ale… Matsushita? Mną? Przecież jestem starsza!

- Od Ranmaru przecież też.

- Wiem. I tłumaczyłam mu, że młodsi mnie nie interesują, ale on wciąż wygadywał, że wiek nie ma znaczenia!

- A ma?

Chloe usiadła i przyglądała jej się uważnie.

- Co ma?

- Czy wiek ma znaczenie? Są małżeństwa, gdzie mężczyzna jest starszy od kobiety nawet o dwadzieścia lat i to może budzić jedynie zdziwienie. Więc dlaczego, gdy kobieta jest starsza już choćby o trzy lata budzi to zgorszenie? Jest na to jakaś reguła?

- W sumie chyba nie. Moja babcia była młodsza od dziadka o trzynaście lat. A moja mama jest starsza od mojego taty o dwa lata, ale… Nie wyobrażam sobie, że jestem z kimś młodszym.

- A może z góry zakładasz, że ktoś taki jest niepoważny?

Yuiko zagryzła wargę i patrzyła przed siebie ponuro. Może trenerka ma rację w tym punkcie?

- W sumie… Nigdy nawet nie rozważałam możliwości bycia z kimś młodszym.

- Zastanów się. Ranmaru wygląda, jak wygląda, ale dobry z niego facet. Tak jak Kanou dużo szczeka i warczy, ale jest zupełnie nieszkodliwy.

Parsknęła i znów się położyła.

- Zapytał mnie, czy chcę z nim być. Powiedziałam, że nie ma mowy.

- Cóż… To musiało zaboleć.

- Mnie?

- Jego. Skoro poprosił cię o chodzenie w dodatku mówiąc, że chce z tobą być, a nie chodzić, co jest bardzo dorosłe, to musiało go zaboleć. Nie tak łatwo jest powiedzieć osobie, którą się lubi co się do niej czuje.

- Ale mnie podoba się ktoś inny!

- A czy ja ci mówię, że masz się zgodzić?! Mówię, jak jest- musiało go zaboleć.

- Czy zraniłaś kiedyś czyjeś uczucia?

- Nie raz, nawet nie dwa razy. Mam tego pecha, że faceci tracą dla mnie głowę.

- Nie jest ci głupio, jak widzisz ich zawiedzione miny?

- Na początku było, ale gdybym miała się przejmować każdym sercem, które złamałam… Chyba nigdy nie wyszłabym z depresji. Po prostu przestałam zwracać na to uwagę. Nie jest moją winą, że się we mnie zakochują, a ja do nich nic nie czuję. W dodatku wiem, jak boli jednostronne uczucie, więc jest mi ich szkoda, ale nic poza tym.

Skrzywiła się i usiadła.

- Yuiko, to twoje życie. Ja mogę jedynie ci powiedzieć, jak ja sobie z tym radzę, ale to ty musisz zdecydować, jak się zachować. Od siebie mogę dodać, że Ranmaru jest naprawdę sympatyczny. Jednak nie kieruj się moim zdaniem.

Skinęła głową- wolałaby, żeby ktoś za nią podjął decyzję. Po lekcji wróciła do sali i myślała przez resztę lekcji. Wychodząc z sali dorwała trenerkę.

- Jak rozumiem nie będziemy ci potrzebne na wykładzie?

- Wykładzie? A! W sali. Nie, nie będziecie. Jednak mam do was prośbę- na boisku ustawcie całe stado przeszkód. Ze wszystkiego, co znajdziecie. Może być nawet siatka maskująca.

- Po co?

- Taki mały tor przeszkód.

Zagoniła do pracy inne dziewczyny i udało im się stworzyć coś naprawdę ciekawego. Chloe wyjaśniła jej, że każdy z nich będzie biegł na czas. Ten, który wygra, będzie mógł poprosić o co zechce, a ona w miarę możliwości się o to postara. Najpierw były ułożone stare opony, blisko siebie- należało, wsadzając nogi do środka, przebiec. Potem nasypały dużo piasku i polały wodą- musieli przeskoczyć. Yuiko na sobie przetestowała, czy dało się przeskoczyć. Następnie rozciągnęły siatkę maskującą i poukładały deski tak, by było niewiele miejsca- trzeba było się przeczołgać. Ławka, naprawdę wąska, po której trzeba było przejść.  
Mako-chan próbowała i wywróciła się. Następnie poprosiły klub atletów o przyniesienie najdłuższych drabinek, jakie mają. Jedna z nowych próbowała dostać się na drugi koniec- nie udało jej się. Trzydzieści szczebli to było wiele. Następnie kozioł i zaraz potem skrzynia, które należało przeskoczyć. Mako-chan wpadła na pomysł z fikołkami, więc przytargały dwa materace. Na samym końcu była skakanka. Dwadzieścia podskoków pod rząd nie powinno sprawiać im zbyt dużej trudności. Zmęczyły się okropnie, ale mina chłopaków na widok tego wszystkiego była warta wszystkiego. Niemal padły ze śmiechu. Trenerka także patrzyła zdziwiona.

- Super! Świetne! Spodziewałam się czegoś prostszego. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

- Chloe, a nie mieliśmy dziś ćwiczyć tej taktyki?

- Jutro. Dziś chcę zobaczyć, czego wam jeszcze brakuje. Skrzynia, kozioł i kałuża sprawdzą waszą skoczność. Opony i ławka koordynację ruchową oraz równowagę. Skakanka i drabinki- wytrzymałość. Co do przewrotów w przód… Kiedy będzie ostatni chcę, żebyście od razu podnieśli się i pobiegli dalej. Mam pewien pomysł, ale muszę go dopracować.

- A siatka maskująca i czołganie?

- Dla zabawy- zachichotała, a oni wydali oburzony krzyk- SPOKÓJ! Ten, który wygra będzie mógł poprosić o co tylko chce. Jeśli uznam, że nie jestem tego w stanie spełnić… Wtedy wymyślicie coś innego. Zaczynamy od czwartego zespołu.

Wyciągnęła notes i stoper. Yuiko zajrzała jej przez ramię i zdziwiła się widząc więcej, niż jedną kolumnę.

- Po co to?

- Jak już mówiłam, chcę sprawdzić czego im brakuje. Tak będzie mi łatwiej. Te kolumny to kolejno: czas, koordynacja, równowaga, wytrzymałość, fikołki, skoczność i upadki. Ta na upadki jest większa, bo wpisuję przy czym skrewili. Wtedy wiem, co muszę poprawić.

- Ale o co chodzi z fikołkami?

- To tajemnica.

Puściła jej perskie oko i dała znać, że mogą zaczynać.

- Sano, kiepsko, baaardzo kiepsko. Dwanaście minut?! Ech…

Czwarty zespół nie zszedł poniżej tych dwunastu, co doprowadziło Chloe niemal do drgawek. Trzeci zespół był już lepszy- doszli do ośmiu, choć większość wylądowała w błocie, inni pospadali z drabinek i stłukli sobie siedzenia, a niektórzy zaplątali się w skakankę. Reszta drużyny trzęsła się ze śmiechu, a trenerka z jękiem rozpaczy patrzyła na to przez palce.

- To mi się śni. To jest koszmar, z którego zaraz się obudzę- zaczęła mówić, gdy Bunshi wywrócił się, bo podciął się skakanką. Na szczęście drugi zespół nie zbłaźnił się, aż tak bardzo. Jedynie Koyanagi miał problem z przejściem przez opony i zajęło mu to prawie dwie minuty. W tabelce „koordynacja" Chloe wstawiła wielki minus z wykrzyknikiem. Również Asakawa doprowadził ją do rozpaczy- nie mógł wskoczyć na kozła i na skrzynię, więc kazała mu się wspiąć- ze skrzyni spadł z łoskotem i przez chwilę bały się, że się połamał.

- Teraz reprezentacja. Ostrzegam was- jeśli odstawicie taki cyrk, jak poprzednie zespoły zastanowię się nad zmianą zawodników. Arashi, zaczynasz.

Chłopak bez problemu przebiegł opony, przeskoczył błoto. Przeczołgał się szybko i utknął dopiero na drabinkach. Poradził sobie z nimi szybko- zaczepił się nogami i przeszedł, jak po drabinie.

- Punkt za inwencję- mruknęła trenerka i dopisała coś szybko przy jego nazwisku- Arashi, ładnie. Osiem minut. Musicie się postarać chłopaki, żeby go przebić.

- To jest to, co lubię- Matsushita podskoczył i chciał już lecieć, gdy Chloe mu przerwała.

- Nie ty! Najpierw obrońcy, potem bramkarz, następnie środkowi i dopiero wtedy napastnicy. Więc teraz Seki.

Wszystko szło mu bezbłędnie do momentu, w którym miał zrobić fikołki.

- Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś?

Wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

- Głośniej!

- Nigdy w życiu nie robiłem fikołków…

Był tak zaczerwieniony, że wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Yuiko spojrzała na Mako-chan- starała się zachować powagę, ale widać było, że się wręcz trzęsie.

- To się przeturlaj- po chwili odetchnęła- Gdyby nie te fikołki, to miałbyś znacznie lepszy czas. A tak masz 7,42. Jak dotąd najlepszy. Ranmaru!

Yuiko zadrżało serce i spojrzała na chłopaka, który przygotowywał się do biegu. Patrzył przed siebie i był niesamowicie poważny. Jak dotąd najszybciej pokonał opony i najwyżej podskoczył, a Chloe z uśmiechem wstawiła wielkiego plusa w dwóch kolumnach. Przystanął przy siatce niepewnie, a trenerka spokojnie powiedziała:

- Omiń. Dostaniesz dodatkowe czterdzieści sekund. Tyle, ile zajęło to Arashiemu.

Zdziwiła się- o co chodzi? Dziewczyna zauważyła jej spojrzenie i wciąż patrząc na boisko cicho powiedziała:

- Klaustrofobia.

Spojrzała na chłopaka- nie wydawało się, by miał z czymkolwiek problemy. Ale stojąc przed siatką wyglądał naprawdę źle. Pokręciła głową i patrzyła, jak robi fikołki. Jak dotąd żaden nie podniósł się zaraz po przeturlaniu- trenerce widocznie sprawiło to zawód. Niestety, Ranmaru też się to nie udało. Chwilę mu zajęło podniesienie się, ale nadrobił to naprawdę szybko skacząc.

- Ładnie, ładnie. Z tymi czterdziestoma sekundami to… ee... Dajcie mi chwilkę, nie jestem dobra w matmie.

Z drugiego końca boiska słychać było jakiś nerwowy kaszel- Kanou stał do nich plecami i najwyraźniej powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Chloe nachmurzyła się i burknęła pod nosem kilka niecenzuralnych słów.

- To będzie 7,03. Naprawdę ładnie. Teraz Kitagawa.

Miał problemy z oponami, ale, jak należało się spodziewać- najlepiej mu poszło z drabinką. Pokonał ją bez problemu najszybciej ze wszystkich. Niestety, stracił ten czas na zabawie ze skakanką.

- Ech… Popracuj trochę nad koordynacją i nogami. Bramkarz to nie tylko ręce. 7,20.

Uśmiechnął się- w gruncie rzeczy to była pochwała. Takashiro, Komaba i Uemi mieli różnice czasowe dosłownie o sekundę- 6,59, 7,00, 7,01. Wszyscy jednak wyłożyli się na ławce. Mimo to Chloe była zadowolona. Spojrzała na drugą stronę i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Kanou, teraz ty.

Kapitan był już całkowicie skupiony- twarz spokojna, cała sylwetka napięta i roztaczał chłód. Na dany znak skoczył do przodu i nawet nie wiedziała kiedy, już skakał- naprawdę wysoko. Słyszała, że w tym jest najlepszy ale nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Gorzej u niego było z przeczołganiem się- był dość wysoki i mocno zbudowany, więc praktycznie musiał się przeciskać. Drabinkę pokonał równie szybko, co Kitagawa. Spojrzała szybko na Chloe- pochyliła się lekko do przodu i miała drapieżny wyraz oczu- niewątpliwie podobało jej się to, co widziała. Trzeba było przyznać, że ruszał się szybko i z gracją. Przeskoczył kozioł bez problemu, tak samo skrzynię- praktycznie przefrunął nad nią. Gdy zrobił ostatni fikołek trenerka aż krzyknęła- podniósł się od razu i pobiegł po skakankę. Wpisała jakiś gigantyczny wykrzyknik i uśmiechała się. Skakanka niestety okazała się na niego za krótka, więc dwa razy skusił. Mimo to poszło mu naprawdę szybko. Stanął obok Chloe, która starała się powstrzymywać dziki uśmiech.

- I jak?

- Cóż… Mogło być lepiej- na to cała drużyna jęknęła. Żadnemu nie poszło tak dobrze, a słyszeli pochwały- Dobra, dobra. Poszło ci świetnie. Zadowolony? I jak na razie masz najlepszy czas. 5,14.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i przybił piątkę z Sekim.

- Ej! To nie oznacza, że wygrałeś!

- Wiem. Po prostu jestem z siebie zadowolony.

Wymamrotała coś, co brzmiało jak „chwalipięta" i kazała biec Tokunadze. Chłopak wyrobił się na 6,20. Niestety, wylądował w błocie co skwitowano gromkim wybuchem śmiechu.

- Nishio! Twoja kolej! Nie daj Kanou zadzierać nosa!

Chłopak roześmiał się na okrzyk trenerki i ruszył przed siebie. Opony nie były dla niego problemem, tak samo błoto. Niestety, gorzej było z drabinkami. Przeszedł je tak samo, jak Arashi. Przeskoczył kozła, skrzynię i już robił fikołki. Jednak nie podniósł się tak, jak jego kapitan. Za to znacznie lepiej poszło mu z skakanką.

- Ładnie! 5,16. Cholera, Kanou wciąż najlepszy.

- Wybacz.

Nishio śmiał się i przybił piątkę Sekiemu i Kanou.

- Matsushita! W tobie nadzieja!

- Spoko! Mam przed sobą niezły pomysł na wygraną!

Nic nie było dla niego problemem. Skakał wysoko, choć po tym, co pokazał kapitan nie było to już tak spektakularne. Ale i on nie podniósł się z fikołków, co trenerka skwitowała westchnieniem. Stała ze stoperem i tylko czekała, aż odrzuci skakankę. Spojrzała szybko na stoper i krzyknęła.

- Hurra! Matsushita ma 5,10!!!

Kanou jedynie uśmiechnął się i rzucił chłopakowi krótkie: „super", co było naprawdę dużą pochwałą.

- Dobra, młody. Co chcesz?

Uśmiechnął się spokojnie i spojrzał prosto na nią.

- Całusa od Yuiko-senpai.

Poczuła się bardzo głupio. Zapadła cisza, nikt się nie śmiał. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Ranmaru zaciska pięści i szczęki. Chloe patrzyła na chłopaka z zainteresowaniem i rzuciła jej spojrzenie, które mówiło: „a nie mówiłam?".

- To nie ode mnie zależy decyzja. Yuiko?

- To tylko całus. Nie ma problemu.

Podszedł do niej i nastawił policzek. Czuła, że oblewa się gorącem i zaczyna się pocić. Któryś się zaśmiał, ale zaraz zamilknął. Nachyliła się i gdy już miała cmoknąć- szybko obrócił głowę i pocałował ją w usta. Zamurowało ją, a większość zaczęła się śmiać. Trenerka, Mako-chan, Seki, Nishio i Kanou byli nachmurzeni. Yuiko odepchnęła chłopaka.

- Jak… Jak śmiałeś?!

Rzuciła okiem na Ranmaru- patrzył na Matsushitę, jakby miał zamiar go zamordować. Furia- to mało powiedziane. Nie miał do tego prawa! Zrobił to samo, tyle, że upewnił się, że nikt tego nie zobaczy. Dwa skradzione pocałunki w ciągu jednego dnia przez dwóch różnych młodzików!

- Przepraszam, ja… Nie sądziłem, że to będzie takim szokiem. Naprawdę przepraszam.

Ukłonił się i było widać, że jest mu przykro. Poszła przed siebie wściekła- nawet się nie oglądała. Słyszała jedynie, jak jedni chwalą chłopaka, a inni mówią, że przesadził. Zabrała swoją torbę i poszła do szkoły. Usiadła pod drzwiami gabinetu dziadka- musiała na niego czekać, jeśli chciała wrócić do domu. Porównywała oba pocałunku i ich sprawców- Ranmaru był szorstki, arogancki i nawet nie było mu przykro, ale zapewnił im coś w rodzaju intymności. Matsushita był delikatny i dowcipny, ale przeprosił i wyraźnie wstydził się tego co zrobił. Co nie zmienia faktu, że ich pocałunek widziała cała drużyna. Zastanowiła ją jednak to, że z Ranmaru czuła się słabo i przyjemnie, podczas gdy z Matsushitą miała wrażenie, że całuje kogoś w rodzaju brata. Pokręciła głową- to nie czas na takie rozmyślania. Zaczęła płakać- miała wszystkiego dosyć. Nagle poczuła czyjąś rękę na ramieniu i podniosła wzrok- Mako-chan.

- Hej.

- Hej…

- Nie płacz. Zachował się, jak świnia, ale jest mu przykro. Zresztą- od razu miał na sobie małą vendettę.

- To znaczy?

- Kanou, Seki i Nishio powiedzieli mu kilka słów do słuchu, a kiedy Chloe przeszedł szok kazała mu biegać dodatkowe sto okrążeń- Yuiko parsknęła. To była naprawdę duża kara, jak na poczucie sprawiedliwości trenerki- A Ranmaru mu przyłożył i omal nie doszło do bójki. Wykrzykiwał coś o zszarganiu twojej reputacji…

Złapała dziewczynę za ramiona.

- CO powiedział?!

- Że Matsushita nie powinien cię całować przy wszystkich, bo w ten sposób w jakiś sposób przywiązuje cię do siebie. Że w ten sposób szarga twoją opinię i zachowuje się, jak w podstawówce. I wtedy uderzył go tak, że aż poleciał do tyłu i się wywrócił. Seki i Kanou zawlekli go pod prysznic, żeby ochłodził sobie głowę, a Nishio przytrzymywał Matsushitę. Chloe stwierdziła, że należało mu się.

Siedziała wściekła. Co za hipokryta! Zrobił niemalże dokładnie to samo, a potępia innego?! HA!

- Mmm… Yuiko? W porządku?

- W porządku?! NIC nie jest w porządku! Nie jadę do żadnych gorących źródeł! Oni mogą się…!

Na widok zrozpaczonej miny Mako-chan poczuła się winna. Jeśli zrezygnuje, to dziewczyna będzie musiała jechać sama. Bo Chloe większość czasu spędzi na treningach, to było pewne.

- Żartowałam. Pojadę. Tylko się wściekam. Nie martw się.

- Nie martwię się. Jest mi przykro, że tak cię potraktował, ale nie chciałabym, żeby miało to wpływ na wyjazd- spojrzała na zegarek i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco- Muszę iść, niestety. Ale jakby co, wpadnij do mnie na noc. Jeśli chcesz.

- Muszę zająć się dziadkiem. Ja… nie chcę stracić ani jednego dnia. Jeśli rozumiesz o co mi chodzi.

- Rozumiem. Aż za dobrze- uśmiechnęła się smutno, uściskała ją i już jej nie było. Yuiko westchnęła i oparła głowę o chłodną szybę. Było jej źle i smutno. Spojrzała na dwór- widziała budynki siłowni i basenu. Kilka osób goniło się po podwórku, jakiś chłopak szedł za rękę z dziewczyną. Spojrzała na nich i zastanowiła się, jak długo mogą ze sobą być, jak się poznali i czy też któreś z nich czuło się tak, jak ona teraz. Bo po prawdzie musiała przyznać, że kiedy pocałował ją Matsushita miała głupie wrażenie, że jest nie fair w stosunku do Ranmaru. Głupie. Nawet bardzo. Westchnęła i poczuła, że znów płacze. Nagle ktoś się do niej przytulił, objął jej ramiona rękoma i zapachniało jej mieszanką potu i dezodorantu, a kilka mokrych pasemek włosów połaskotało ją w ucho. Ranmaru. Zaczęła się wyrywać, ale cicho powiedział jej do ucha:

- Nie wyrywaj się. Nie zrobię ci nic złego, ale również cię nie puszczę.

- Puść mnie!

- Nie.

Poddała się i przestała walczyć. Za to postanowiła się go o coś spytać.

- Dlaczego go uderzyłeś?

- A nie powinienem?- spiął się- Może podobało ci się, jak cię całował? Mimo, że nie podobają ci się młodsi.

- Nie o to chodzi. Wciąż nie podobają mi się młodsi. Chodzi mi o to, że on zrobił praktycznie to samo, co ty.

Warknął i obrócił ją do siebie. Był wściekły- ściągnął brwi, zacisnął szczęki i zęby.

- Nigdy, NIGDY nie naraziłbym cię na takie ośmieszenie, jak on! Przy wszystkich! Jak swoją własność! Publicznie!

- Ty też mnie pocałowałeś w miejscu publicznym!

- Ale upewniłem się, że nikogo nie ma i raczej nie przyjdzie! I kłamliwie nie przepraszałem!

- Powiedz po prostu, że byłeś zazdrosny!

- Owszem. Jak cholera- przycisnął ją do siebie mocno i żarliwie mówił- Byłem wściekły na siebie, że lepiej mi nie poszło. Byłem wściekły na Kanou, że nie poszło mu jeszcze lepiej, żeby Matsushita nie mógł wygrać. Ale przede wszystkim byłem wściekły na ciebie, że zgodziłaś się spełnić jego życzenie.

- To miał być tylko policzek… Mam dość tego, że całuje się mnie wbrew moim chęciom! I to się tyczy też ciebie!

Pogłaskał ją.

- Wiem. Nie martw się. Więcej tego nie zrobię, choćbym nie wiem jak wielką miał ochotę. I obiecuję nie bić więcej Matsushity. Zresztą, Chloe powiedziała, że ten jeden raz mi odpuści. Ale następnym razem będę biegał, a to niezbyt radosna wizja przyszłości.

Parsknęła.

- Puścisz mnie już?

- A chcesz?

- Nie, tak się tylko pytam- sarknęła i zdziwiła się, że jego to po prostu bawi!

- Już, już- rozłożył ramiona- Możesz iść.

Cofnęła się i objęła ramionami. Wolała być pewna, że nic mu nie odbije. Stał jednak niedaleko i kiwał się na piętach.

- Fajny był dziś trening, mimo wszystko.

- No, miałyśmy niezły ubaw z dziewczynami układając to wszystko- popukała się palcem po ustach- Wiesz może po co Chloe był ten motyw ze wstawaniem z materaca?

- Mogę się jedynie domyślać. Od jakiegoś czasu wspominała o volteretinhie.

- O czym?!

- Volteretinha. To taki rodzaj zagrania, w którym zawodnik przytrzymuje piłkę między stopami, wykonuje przewrót do przodu i biegnie dalej bez utraty kontroli. Ale do tego trzeba bez problemu wstawać i biec dalej tak, jak to dziś pokazał Kanou. On jest w stanie wykonać tę technikę, ale do tego potrzebowałby solidnego treningu. Ale to tylko moje przypuszczenia.

- Gdyby to była prawda… Dużo wymaga.

- Chloe? Oczywiście. Im się jest lepszym, tym więcej wymaga. Dlatego współczuję naszemu kapitanowi. Ma z nią krzyż pański.

- Niekoniecznie. Powiedziałabym, że na swój sposób on to lubi- zaśmiała się cicho- Oni do siebie pasują, choć różnią się pod każdym względem. Kanou jest jak lód- chłodny, spokojny i trudno do niego dotrzeć. Chloe z kolei jest jak ogień- żywa, wesoła, wszędzie jej pełno i ciepła.

- Ale udaje jej się topić jego lód. W zeszłym roku był naprawdę straszny, teraz trochę się uspokoił i nawet można sobie z nim i z niego się pośmiać. Wcześniej było to nie do pomyślenia. No i… Gdyby nie ona, nie poznałbym cię bliżej.

Spojrzał na nią ze smutnym uśmiechem.

- To akurat minus. Po co wciąż jesteś obok? Mówię ci, że nic z tego nie będzie. Poza tym- podoba mi się ktoś inny.

- Wiem. Ale… Sama twoja obecność już mnie cieszy. Masz moje słowo, że cię nie pocałuję dopóki sama tego nie będziesz chciała- pogłaskał ją po policzku, ale wyrwała się- To też ci przeszkadza?

- Tak.

Westchnął ciężko.

- W takim razie nie będę cię dotykał, dopóki nie będziesz chciała- cofnął się i patrzył za okno- Wiesz, zawsze zazdrościłem moim rodzicom. Ręka w rękę przez całe życie, zawsze razem. Nawet kiedy się kłócili nigdy nie skąpili sobie uczucia. Ojciec zawsze mi powtarzał, że szacunek jest najważniejszy. Dziś pierwszy raz złamałem tę zasadę. Jednak, jak już mówiłem, nie będę przepraszał, bo tego nie żałuję.

Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i ukłonił, po czym poszedł. Nie umiała go zrozumieć. Chwilę później z gabinetu wyszedł dziadek mówiąc coś jeszcze do sekretarki.

- …wyślij to do okręgu. Tak, dzisiaj. Jutro porozmawiamy. Do widzenia.

Zamknął drzwi, odetchnął i uśmiechnął się do niej. Od razu zrobiło jej się lepiej.

- I jak dzisiaj było?

- Hmmm… Niewątpliwie ciekawie, ale ciężko powiedzieć, czy pozytywnie.


	43. Chapter 43

43.

W dzień wyjazdu Chloe obudziła się połamana- spała z Mizuki, która, jak się okazało, strasznie wierci się przez sen. Skopała ją kilka razy, więc dziewczyna przeniosła się do dużego pokoju na kanapę. Rano potrząsnął nią Ryuuji.

- Czego?!

- Za dwie godziny mamy być na stacji, więc masz półtorej, żeby się wyszykować do wyjścia i spakować.

- Nie chce mi się. Zostanę tutaj i będę spać przez najbliższy rok- wbiła twarz w poduszkę i powoli znów odpływała do świata snów. Niestety los podstawił jej przeszkodę w postaci upierdliwego kapitana jej drużyny. Ściągnął z niej kołdrę i polał obficie zimną wodą. Słowa, jakie wypowiedziała, zdecydowanie nie nadawały się dla uszu dziecka, jednak Suzu stała obok i uśmiechała się.

- Chloe, a dlaczego znów wyzywasz? Ostatnio mój pan od angielskiego powiedział, że nie wolno się wyzywać, bo taka osoba jest wlu… wulg…wglu… no, niegrzeczna.

- Wulgarna, miałaś na myśli?

- O, właśnie, właśnie.

- Nie jestem wulgarna, tylko twój brat jest niewychowany, bo zabiera mi kołdrę i oblewa wodą.

Suzu zrobiła wykład na temat zbawiennego wpływu wczesnego wstawania, zimnej wody i ciepłej kołdry, a Chloe tymczasem wykąpała się, uczesała i wysuszyła włosy oraz pobiegła do siebie, by się spakować. Wiele nie było potrzeba- kilka ciuchów na zmianę, dodatkowa para butów, kosmetyczka, pidżama, która składała się z rozciągniętej koszulki i krótkich spodenek oraz strój kąpielowy. Zmieściła wszystko w niewielki plecak, do kieszonki dorzuciła zdjęcie Yoshiharu oraz rodziców z Yui i mogła iść. Zamknęła porządnie dom i ruszyła na śniadanie, które wmusiła w nią Akira.

- Powinnaś więcej jeść. Wyglądasz, jakby byle podmuch wiatru mógł cię zmieść.

Ryuuji ze złośliwością w głosie zauważył, że ma mniejszy plecak od niej. Naburmuszyła się- od czasu egzaminów cały czas się puszy. Był najlepszy w szkole, a ona nie zdała większości egzaminów, ale kto by to liczył! Oczywiście ten, kto był górą. Tak po prawdzie, gdyby miała kogoś wyrzucać z drużyny za złe oceny, to musiałby wyrzucić jedynie siebie. Na szczęście jej kara dobiegła końca. Pożegnała się z klasą, której większa część przyjęła jej odejście za chwilę radosną i mogła wyrzucić mundurek. Powstrzymała się od rytualnego spalenia go przy wtórze dzikich okrzyków, jak to miała w zwyczaju robić z Yoshiharu po zakończeniu każdego roku. Niepokoiła ją sytuacja w drużynie- po wyskoku Matsushity Yuiko zaczęła go unikać, a jego stosunki z Ranmaru były bardziej niż napięte. Musiała się powstrzymywać od potrząśnięcia dziewczyną. Powinna zdecydować, którego wybiera i byłoby po sprawie. Wolałaby, by wybrała Ranmaru- był znacznie doroślejszy i poważny w stosunku do niej. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o Matsushicie. Ale kim ona była? Sama beznadziejnie zakochała się w człowieku, który siedział obok niej, w milczeniu pożerał swoją porcję ryżu i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jej rozterek! Sunako zeszła na dół i spojrzała na jej podkrążone oczy.

- A tobie co się stało?

- Większą część nocy mam nieprzespaną. Mizuki kopie, jak mało kto.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się głośno, zaczęła jeść szybko i niechlujnie- w przeciwieństwie do swojego bliźniaka. Musiała przyznać, że najlepiej spało jej się z Suzu- mała od razu zasnęła, przytuliła się do niej i przez całą noc jedynie przewróciła się na drugi bok. Sunako często wydawała jakieś dziwne odgłosy.

- Jeśli nie chcecie się spóźnić, to proponuję wam wyjść.

- Pozdrówcie Sunako i Suzu ode mnie. Nie będę ich budzić.

- Oczywiście.

Założyli buty, narzucili bluzy z napisem: „Fujita E." i po chwili szli w kierunku stacji.

- Musieliśmy tak wcześnie wstawać?

- Mnie pytasz? To ty zdecydowałaś, że wyjeżdżamy z samego rana.

- Bo będziemy jechać przez prawie dwie godziny. A chciałabym skorzystać jeszcze dzisiaj z magicznych źródeł.

- Jest tam gdzie trenować?

- Pfff… Same góry. A takie powietrze będzie najlepsze. Na początek cztery kilometry. Dwa w jedną i dwa w drugą. Wydaje się niewiele, ale pod górkę i z ciężkim powietrzem będzie wesoło.

- Taaa… Już zaczynam się cieszyć.

- Trochę entuzjazmu. W dodatku mamy cały zajazd dla siebie praktycznie za darmo! Jedynie za żarcie płacimy.

- Jak to załatwiłaś?

- Właścicielka jest znajomą moich rodziców. Mishoshi, bo tak się nazywa, kiedyś została uratowana przez mojego tatę. Jej rodzina zaciągnęła długi u jakichś ciemnych typków i chcieli ją w zamian za spłatę długu. Mój tata pomógł jej. Dlatego w ramach wdzięczności od urodzenia jeździłam tam co rok razem z Yoshiharu i jego rodzicami. Chciała dawać nam za darmo miejsca, ale rodzice się nie zgadzali. Dlatego kiedy wytłumaczyłam jej, jaka jest sytuacja, od razu zgodziła się na półtoratygodniowe wynajęcie za darmo. Ona w tym czasie zrobi sobie wakacje. Doglądać będzie nas jej syn, Teppei. Bąbel, niewiele większy ode mnie. A przynajmniej taki był kilka lat temu.

- W jakim wieku?

- Hmmm… Jeśli się nie mylę to rok ode mnie młodszy, czyli dwa lata od ciebie. Chyba… Mniejsza z tym. Za to fajnie trafiamy, bo w okolicy naszego pensjonatu odbędzie się festyn. W dodatku na dwa dni przed wyjazdem!

Okręciła się wokół i podskoczyła dwa razy.

- Lubisz tego typu imprezy?

- Oczywiście! Wreszcie, po czterech latach, będę mogła założyć yukatę lub kimono!

Ryuuji spojrzał na nią i lekko się zaczerwienił.

- Zamierzasz… założyć yukatę lub kimono?

- Aha! Yuiko i Mako-chan tak samo! Mishoshi obiecała, że nam zostawi. Wy też dostaniecie. Fajnie, nie?

Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi i więcej od niego nie wyciągnęła. Doszli na stację nieco wcześniej, ale mimo to niemal wszyscy już byli.

- Kogo brakuje?

- Yuiko zadzwoniła do Mako-chan i powiedziała, że się spóźni. Arashiemu też coś wypadło i będzie troszkę później. Ale zdążymy na pociąg.

- Dobrze, że zrobiłam zbiórkę o pół godziny wcześniej. Niech każdy da mi swoją legitymację.

Nastąpiło niewielkie zamieszanie a w międzyczasie dotarł do nich Arashi. Wzbudził lekką panikę, bo nie mógł znaleźć legitymacji. Dopiero gdy wypakował wszystko z plecaka znalazł ją na samym dnie. Chloe zerkała nerwowo na zegarek.

- Yuiko mocno się spóźnia. Idźcie na peron, najwyżej pojedziecie przodem. Teppei was odbierze, a ja z Yuiko dojedziemy.

Po chwili kłótni poszli. Trzy minuty przed odjazdem zajechał samochód, który prowadził dyrektor.

- Przepraszam, to moja wina. Zapomniałem, że dziś jedziecie i pojechałem do szkoły bez niej. I nie odbierałem telefonu.

- Cóż, gratulacje dyrektorze. Szybko się pożegnajcie, bo musimy złapać pociąg.

Pobiegły szybko- pociąg było widać, ale miały sporo schodów do obejścia. Pobiegły tak szybko jak potrafiły. Mocno wyprzedziła swoją menadżerkę. Przytrzymała drzwi i dopiero kiedy dziewczyna wskoczyła poszła za nią. W ostatniej chwili- pociąg zaczynał ruszać. Odetchnęły i poszły szukać przedziału, gdzie była reszta wycieczki. Powitał je chóralny okrzyk radości, zabierano im plecaki prosto z pleców i wrzucano na półki. Klapnęła koło Uemiego i oparła się o niego.

- Nigdy więcej biegania z plecakiem.

- Przecież nie jest taki duży- Uemi zaczął się śmiać.

- Pfff… Może nie dla ciebie. Przy moim wzroście zdecydowanie utrudnia mi bieg- ziewnęła mocno i mocniej się o niego oparła. Był nieco pulchny, więc za poduszkę robił idealnie- Zamierzam się zdrzemnąć. W razie czego obudźcie mnie.

Po chwili już spała- kołysanie i monotonny stukot kół były najlepszym środkiem nasennym. Śniło jej się, że jest na polanie razem z Yoshiharu- mimo nocy kwiaty były zamknięte, a świetlików nie było. Trzymała swojego przyjaciela za rękę mocno, bała się. Coś szarpało jej koszulkę, ciągnęło za włosy i odciągało go od niej. Kiedy puścił jej rękę została sama i patrzyła, jak rozpływa się w cieniu. Nagle- z nikąd- coś na nią skoczyło. Wrzasnęła i poczuła, że upada. Upadek był bolesny- poczuła, że boli ją bark. Łzy leciały jej ciurkiem i dostała drgawek. Coś dotknęło jej ramienia, więc podskoczyła, uderzyła to i krzyknęła. Zdziwiła się, że jest jasno, ciepło i patrzy na wystraszonego Uemiego. Rozejrzała się niepewnie- pociąg i mnóstwo przerażonych twarzy.

- Chloe… W porządku?

Od razu odzyskała rezon. Otarła oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

- Jasne. Po prostu śnił mi się koszmar.

- Jaki? Jaki?

- Taki, że biegłeś na pustą bramkę, potknąłeś się o własne nogi i nie strzeliłeś, Sano.

Wszyscy się roześmieli, a ona usiadła.

- Przepraszam, Uemi. Nie chciałam cię uderzyć.

- Nie ma problemu. Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

- Jasne. Po prostu często śnią mi się koszmary. W sumie od kiedy zaczęłam z wami współpracować- zażartowała, ale chłopak nie wydawał się być przekonany- Ile spałam?

- Półtorej godziny. Niedługo mieliśmy cię budzić.

- Muszę na chwilę wyjść.

Udała, że idzie do toalety, ale zaraz za drzwiami usiadła i objęła się ramionami. Dawno nie miała tak sugestywnego koszmaru. Nie powinna iść wtedy na polanę, nie powinna. Łzy same leciały, ona jedynie powstrzymywała się, by nie szlochać. To by ją zdradziło. Nie wiedziała, że obok drzwi stanął Tokunaga i patrzył na nią zmartwiony. Gdy już się w sobie zebrała poszła obmyć oczy, po czym spojrzała w brudne lustro i jęknęła- oczy jak u królika. Jak ona teraz to wytłumaczy? Przesunęła grzywkę zza ucha bardziej na prawe oko a z lewej strony nasunęła kurtynę włosów i lekko pochyliła głowę. Dobra, nie powinni zauważyć. Weszła do przedziału i zaraz każdemu znalazła zajęcie.

- Uemi, pozbieraj wszystkie śmieci. Arashi, nie śmiej się z niego, tylko mu pomóż. Ranmaru, Seki, Nishio, Kanou- weźmiecie się za bagaże. Wychodząc robimy tak, że wy zostajecie i przez okno podajecie plecaki. Więc jakoś zacznijcie się organizować. Wy tam- wskazała na siedzenia pierwszaków- schowajcie te karty i chociaż udawajcie, że nie zajmujecie się hazardem. Yuiko, Mako-chan weźcie zatkajcie tych durniów prowiantem.

Usiadła i oparła się tak, by włosy zasłaniały jej twarz. Po raz czwarty w życiu ucieszyła się, że mają taką długość i grubość, jaką mają. Mogła spokojnie się za nimi schować. Gdy dotarli na odpowiednią stację wygoniła wszystkich na peron. Kilku chłopaków odbierało plecaki podawane przez okno, a reszta czekała na swoje. Sano pomógł jej założyć plecak, bo musiała przytrzymać włosy, by nie przygnieść ich. Kiedy już doliczyła się na peronie wszystkich odetchnęła, wciąż pamiętając, by zasłaniać oczy.

- Teraz słuchajcie. Mishoshi zrobiła nam wielką przysługę oddając cały pensjonat, więc zachowujcie się, niczego nie psujcie, nie róbcie bałaganu. W dodatku błagam was, żebyście nie wpadali na żaden głupi pomysł. Jeśli powiem, że coś ma być, to tak ma być. Pierwsza zasada- nie ma picia i palenia. Druga- po godzinie dwudziestej drugiej nie ma kąpania się w źródłach, chyba, że na to pozwolę. Jeśli kogoś przyłapię, to biedna jego głowa. Wstajemy wcześnie rano, o szóstej i zaczynamy dzień od rozgrzewki. Czyli wstajecie o piątej czterdzieści, macie dwadzieścia minut na wyszykowanie się do wyjścia na dwór i biegamy. Potem jest prysznic, śniadanie i różne zajęcia, które mam dla was przygotowane. Następnie obiad, czas wolny aż do kolacji i potem kilka zajęć. Najpóźniej o dwudziestej trzeciej leżycie przygotowani do snu. Kilka razy w nocy będę chodziła sprawdzić, czy wszyscy są na swoich miejscach, więc nawet nie próbujcie się gdzieś wymykać. Co jeszcze… Jak sobie przypomnę, to wam powiem. A teraz, wycieczka, za mną!

Wyszli na zewnątrz i odetchnęli świeżym, górskim powietrzem. Rozglądała się za Teppeiem, ale nigdzie nie widziała.

- Jak on wygląda?

Mako-chan odezwała się cicho.

- Niski bąbel z oczami, jak przecinki. Piegowaty, włosy na zapałkę- rozejrzała się, ale nie było nikogo takiego, więc westchnęła- Trudno, znam drogę. Pójdziemy sami.

Ruszyła i gdzieś z boku dobiegł do niej okrzyk.

- Chloe!!!

Głos był znacznie grubszy niż pamiętała, ale niewątpliwie należał do Teppeia. Obejrzała się i czuła, że opada jej szczęka. Wielkimi krokami sadził ku niej nieprawdopodobnie wysoki dryblas, przypominający patyczaka. Twarz miał przystojną, oczy nieco większe, włosy  
pół-długie, falowane. Nim zdążyła się zorientować już ją podniósł i okręcił wokół siebie.

- Ale się cieszę, że cię widzę!

- T…Teppei?! Postaw mnie, do diabła, na ziemi!

- Jak zwykle uprzejma.

- Coś ty z sobą zrobił? Wyciągnąłeś się, jak glizda. A byłeś taki fajny, mały, pulchny.

- Niewiele niższy od ciebie, ale to było cztery lata temu. Teraz mam 1,90!

- Mniejsza z tym. Wszyscy, to jest Teppei. Teppei, to moja drużyna. I tak ich nie spamiętasz, więc nie będę każdego po imieniu przedstawiać.

- Witajcie! Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się tutaj. Mimo tego, że macie diabła za trenera.

Przydepnęła mu stopę wielkości kajaka i zaczął podskakiwać.

- Jak się o starszych wyrażasz? Prowadź, a nie głupoty gadasz.

- Daj, wezmę ci plecak.

- Prowadź- warknęła i to go otrzeźwiło. Obróciła się do rozbawionej drużyny- A wy nie chichrajcie się, tylko idźcie za nami. Jak ktoś się zgubi, albo zamarudzi, to ma dodatkowych kilka okrążeń. Yuiko, Mako-chan jeśli tempo będzie zbyt duże, nie bójcie się powiedzieć.

Teppei ruszył przed siebie i szedł chyba milowymi krokami. Na początku próbowała dotrzymać mu kroku, ale w końcu się wkurzyła.

- Cholera, zwolnij! Masz dłuższe nogi, niż ja jestem wysoka! Jak mam nadążyć?!

Zza jej pleców dobiegł ją chóralny atak kaszlu, ale nie przejęła się tym. Podniosła głowę na swojego przyjaciela i to był błąd. Od razu przestał się uśmiechać i patrzył przerażony. Dobrze wiedziała, jak wygląda. Otwierał usta, ale podniosła władczo dłoń.

- Nie teraz. Pogadamy później- po czym uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła iść- Co tam u Mishoshi? Wiele z nią nie gadałam.

- Jest podłamana tym, że… No, sama wiesz czym. Musiała sobie zrobić przerwę. Twój widok byłby zbyt bolesny. Ja natomiast mocno się za tobą stęskniłem. Nikt mnie nie bije, nie popycha, tylko wszyscy uciekają na mój widok. Tylko taka mała pchła, jak ty jest w stanie mnie gryźć.

- Ja ci dam pchłę!

Uderzyła go w ramię i z satysfakcją zauważyła, że go zabolało. Podziwiała znajomy krajobraz, choć z drugiej strony lekki ucisk serca był. Tu kiedyś z Yoshiharu grali w piłkę, tam wywrócił się i płakał, że otarł kolano. Przystanęła w jednym miejscu i zapatrzyła się na kamień, przy którym stwierdzili, że się pobiorą. Uśmiechnęła się i raźno poszła przed siebie. To mają być szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Podeszła do dziewczyn.

- Wszystko w porządku? Nie za szybko?

- Nie- Mako-chan poprawiła okulary i nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła- Jest w sam raz.

- Yuiko?

- W porządku. Daleko jeszcze?

- Nie. Jak spojrzycie przed siebie… Chwila. TEPPEI!

- No?

- Weź się skul, albo zejdź na chwilę na bok. Zasłaniasz widok- chłopak wzniósł oczy do nieba, przerwał dyskusję z Tokunagą i usunął się- Więc to ten czerwony dach, który już stąd widać. Najpierw pójdziemy trochę na dół, potem w prawo i za jakieś dwadzieścia minut powinniśmy być. Dasz radę?

- Nie obrażaj mnie. Jestem dobrym piechurem. Z dziadkiem w wakacje zawsze łazimy po górach.

Parsknęła i podeszła do swojego przyjaciela i Tokunagi.

- O czym rozmawiacie?

- Teppei właśnie opowiada mi o roślinności, która jest w tych okolicach. Mam fioła na tym punkcie.

- Jeśli trenerka pozwoli, to chciałbym zabrać kolegę po południu na wycieczkę krajoznawczą.

- Zobaczy się.

Przeszła na sam tył i szła sama. Oddychała świeżym powietrzem i rozkoszowała się ciepłem słońca. Również za tym miejscem tęskniła w Ameryce. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na grupę, która przed nią szła. Banda matołów, ale lubiła ich. Myśl o tym, że Udou kiedyś wróci i będzie musiała oddać mu drużynę powodowała, że było jej smutno. Swoją drogą, że ten człowiek zniszczy to wszystko, na co pracowała. Jego metody nie były dobre. Piłka się zmieniła, ale on nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości. W dodatku za najmniejszy błąd zdejmował zawodnika z boiska, co było błędem- w ten sposób osłabiał drużynę. Westchnęła ciężko i uśmiechnęła się na widok Sekiego, który skakał wokół Mako-chan. Sądząc z jego gestów usiłował namówić dziewczynę do tego, by pozwoliła mu ponieść swój plecak. Całkowicie stracił dla niej głowę. Yuiko szła sama- zarówno Ranmaru, jak i Matsushita jedynie na nią spoglądali. W ostatnich dniach Ranmaru w ogóle trzymał się z daleka od niej. Porozmawiał trochę, ale nic więcej. Yuiko wyjaśniła, że chłopak obiecał, że nie dotknie jej ani nie pocałuje, dopóki sama o to nie poprosi. Miał łeb- Yuiko trzeba zmusić, by sama przyszła. Martwiła się trochę o Arashiego- niedawno zwierzył jej się, że ma problem ze swoją dziewczyną. „Uważa, że ją zdradzam, bo tyle dziewczyn się wokół mnie kręci. Ale ja kocham tylko ją!". Był dobry, choć nieco głupi. Równie emocjonalny na boisku, jak i w życiu prywatnym. Miała pewne podejrzenia, że Uemi woli chłopców, ale nic po sobie nie pokazywała- tylko by go tym skrzywdziła. Teraz zaskakująco często rzucał nieprzyjazne spojrzenia w kierunku Teppeia i Tokunagi. Po części znała każdego z chłopców- jednych mniej, drugich więcej. Enigmą był dla niej Asakawa- niby wyluzowany i frywolny, ale miał w sobie coś dziwnego, ale nie umiała powiedzieć co. Wolała także przemilczeć fakt, że Nishio najwyraźniej czekał, aż Suzu dorośnie. Nie był pedofilem, broń Boże, ale kiedyś jej się przyznał, że lubi małą i chciałby zobaczyć, co z niej wyrośnie. Do tego czasu, tak przypuszczała, będzie dla niej najlepszym kumplem. Ale to należało trzymać w tajemnicy przed Ryuujim, który by go chyba zabił. Spojrzała na plecy swojego kapitana i parsknęła- częściej zachowywał się, jak kwoka z pisklakami, niż jak jedyny mężczyzna w domu. Masaru częściej pojawiał się na kolacji i dopiero przedwczoraj Ryuuji nawiązał z nim rozmowę, ale temperatura jego głosu była bliska zera. Mimo to był postęp. Teraz szedł koło Nishio i z czegoś się śmiali. To znaczy Nishio ryczał na cały głos, a jej kapitan ograniczył się do cichego śmiechu. Jakby wyczuł jej wzrok- odwrócił głowę i prześwidrował ją wzrokiem na wylot. Pokazała mu język, a on parsknął i wrócił do przerwanej dyskusji. Pokręciła głową, wciąż z uśmiechem. Już widziała pensjonat- był taki, jak zapamiętała. Poczuła się tak, jakby wróciła do domu.


	44. Chapter 44

44.

Z Chloe wyszedł demon. Gdy tylko stanęli pod pensjonatem zaczęła wszystkich ustawiać.

- Ruszcie się i w dwuszeregu! Szybciej! Dobra, teraz kwestia techniczna. Teppei wskaże wam wasze pokoje. Śpicie po dziesięciu w pokoju. Wasze sypialnie są na lewo od wejścia, ja z dziewczynami śpimy po prawej. Co nie oznacza, że wolno wam tam włazić. Resztę pokaże wam Teppei. Kiedy się rozłożycie i zwiedzicie, na co macie pół godziny, przebierzcie się w dresy. Pójdziemy pobiegać. Pokażę wam trasę, którą będziecie przeklinać w najbliższych dniach- chóralny wybuch jęku zagłuszył jej następne słowa, więc powtórzyła- Jednak kiedy wrócicie zrobicie jeszcze dwanaście okrążeń wokół pensjonatu, po czym prysznic, obiad i czas wolny. Pierwszego dnia pójdziemy do miasteczka, które jest niedaleko. Nie chcę, żebyście się zgubili. Teppei organizuje wycieczkę krajoznawczą, która obejmuje łażenie po krzakach w poszukiwaniu flory i fauny. Chętni zgłaszają się do niego. W pensjonacie nikt nie zostaje. Jutro będziecie robili, co wam się podoba, ale dziś macie ścisły plan. Więc do roboty!

Hiroshi został wkopany do jednego pokoju z Kanou, Sekim, Nishio, Arashim, Uemim, Tokunagą, Koyanagim, Ranmaru (szlag by to trafił!) i Kitagawą. Rozłożyli się, a on postarał się by leżeć tak daleko od rywala, jak to tylko możliwe. Po chwili wszedł ten wielki Teppei i oprowadził ich po pensjonacie. Większość ucieszyła się, że jest pokój do karaoke- jedynie kapitan jęknął z rozpaczą. Gdy pokazał im, że aby dostać się do źródeł trzeba minąć prysznice ucieszyli się- nie będą musieli iść zbyt daleko, by zażyć zimnego prysznica. Same źródła ich zachwyciły- były wielkie. Spokojnie zmieści się cała trzydziestka. W dodatku były dość głębokie, dookoła pełno kamieni i palm. Teppei wskazał na ściankę z drewna, która przegradzała źródło w pół. Musiało być naprawdę wielkie, skoro można było podzielić na dwie części.

- Po drugiej stronie jest część kobieca. Tam nie macie wstępu. Chloe kazała mi przekazać, że… Jak to było…

- Że im nogi z tyłków powyrywam i każę biegać dwadzieścia kilometrów sprintem, jeśli chociaż będą próbowali podglądać!- słychać ją było zza ścianki- I uważajcie na to, co mówicie, bo tutaj wszystko słychać. Nawet nie muszę krzyczeć, a mnie słyszycie bez problemu.

- Ee… No właśnie.

Parsknęli, a niektórzy zaśmiali się głośno.

- Dobra, wy tam się nie śmiejcie. Za pięć minut chcę was widzieć przed pensjonatem.

Przyspieszyli, by wyrobić się w czasie. Trenerka już na nich czekała. Założyła krótkie spodenki i rozciągnięty t-shirt. Nie mógł się powstrzymywać od patrzenia na jej nogi. Reszta chyba podobnie, bo dziewczyna sarknęła.

- Wiecie, twarz mam nieco wyżej. W każdym razie biegnijcie za mną. Macie utrzymywać tempo, jakie narzucę.

Ruszyła najpierw spokojnie, a potem przyspieszyła nieznacznie. Normalnie dwa kilometry nie byłyby problemem. Ale biegli mocno pod górkę, w dodatku powietrze było tu znacznie cięższe. Czuł, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa i zwalnia. Rzucił okiem na resztę- wszyscy mocno dyszeli. Jednak Ranmaru biegł ze stałą prędkością, więc Hiroshi postanowił, że nie będzie gorszy i przyspieszył. Już rozumiał słowa dziewczyny o drodze, którą będą przeklinać. Zatrzymali się w pewnym momencie i padli. Trenerka spojrzała na nich ze zdziwieniem.

- Już? Myślałam, że nieco więcej wytrzymacie- sama spociła się na plecach, ale nawet nie oddychała ciężej- Jutro biegniemy o kilometr więcej. Teraz jednak część przyjemniejsza- bieg w dół. Kiedy zrozumiecie, jaka to frajda czuć pęd powietrza i biec szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, wtedy już samo to będzie dla was motywacją do biegu pod górkę. Macie pięć minut na odpoczynek. Nie chcę, żeby któryś stracił władzę w nogach i się zabił. Ranmaru, Kanou byłam pewna, że wy dacie sobie radę i nie padniecie, jak reszta. Rozczarowaliście mnie.

Skrzywił się- więc jego nie brała nawet pod uwagę. Przecież jest lepszy! Szybszy, zdolniejszy! Kiedy już nogi przestały mu drżeć wstał i kilka razy podskoczył- wszystko ok. Chloe również się podniosła i klasnęła.

- Wstajemy!- rozpuściła włosy i potrząsnęła głową- Radzę nie biec bezpośrednio za mną. Moje włosy potrafią być zabójcze i to dosłownie.

Parsknęła i rzuciła się do przodu. Pędziła naprawdę szybko, w dodatku sadziła susami. Końcówki włosów były nawet wyżej niż ich właścicielka- pęd je podwiewał. Teraz zrozumiał jej przestrogę. Kapitan pobiegł i wielkimi susami przegonił dziewczynę. Widocznie wszedł jej na ambicję, bo przyspieszyła. Reszta też już biegła. Hiroshi zrobił kilka szybkich kroków i poczuł się tak lekki, jakby leciał. Mógł dosłownie skakać z punktu do punktu, a mimo to wciąż nabierał rozpędu. Zaczął się śmiać i zauważył, że nie tylko on to odczuwa. Każdy miał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy- uczucie było cudowne. Na prostej przy pensjonacie zaczęli zwalniać. Chloe już na nich czekała- cała potargana, zarumieniona i roześmiana. Kanou stał obok i starał się opanować głupawkę, która chwyciła jego i Sekiego.

- To… To było niesamowite!- Hiroshi zaczął podskakiwać- Ja chcę jeszcze raz!

- Spokojnie, jutro będziesz jeszcze dłużej zbiegał. Ale dłużej wbiegał na górę- uśmiechnęła się i starała się jakoś przygładzić włosy- Żałujcie, że macie takie krótkie włosy. Czuć w nich wiatr i pęd to jest dopiero coś!

- Ja wiem- Ranmaru parsknął i również starał doprowadzić swoją czuprynę do ładu. Po tej euforii nie czuł nawet żadnego negatywnego uczucia w stosunku do tego chłopaka. Jednak trenerka szybko zepsuła im humory.

- Teraz wy sobie pobiegacie dookoła. Dwanaście okrążeń. Szybkim tempem zejdzie na to pół godziny, więc za półtorej godziny będzie obiad. Nie musicie się spieszyć.

Weszła do środka, większość zaczęła biegać, a Seki odezwał się.

- Mam buntowniczy nastrój. Kto idzie się wykąpać do źródełek?

Spojrzał z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku. Nishio od razu się dołączył, Hiroshi także. Ranmaru trochę pokręcił nosem, ale w końcu skinął głową. Arashi, Kitagawa, Tokunaga i Uemi przybili sobie piątkę. Jedynie Kanou wyglądał na nie przekonanego.

- Kanou, daj spokój- Seki go kusił- Co się stanie? Możemy te okrążenia odrobić kiedy indziej.

- Nie lubię zwiewać z treningu- nachmurzył się, ale po chwili uśmiechnął złośliwie- Ale złamiemy kilka zasad i zrobimy co chcemy za plecami tego dyktatora. Zapowiada się fajnie. Tylko musimy jakoś się tam podkraść.

Hiroshi czuł się, jak w jakimś kiepskim filmie akcji. Przemykali się od ściany do ściany. Na najmniejsze skrzypienie podłogi reagowali zastygnięciem. Gdy z daleka usłyszeli głos Chloe przestali dbać o pozory i czym prędzej dali nura do pokoju, niemal pokładając się ze śmiechu. Złapali czyste rzeczy, ręczniki i szybko zakradli się do przebieralni. Dopiero tam odetchnęli. Weszli pod prysznice i zmyli z siebie pot. Otworzyli drzwi łaźni i weszli do wody z westchnieniem ulgi. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo bolą go nogi od tego biegu. Zaczęli cicho rozmawiać, gdy usłyszeli najmniej pożądany dźwięk - rozsuwających się drzwi po stronie żeńskiej. Usłyszeli głos Mako-chan.

- Idę pierwsza. Jak upniecie włosy, to chodźcie.

Usłyszeli głośne westchnięcie, a Seki mocno się zaczerwienił. Jednak nikt nie parsknął- po prawdzie bali się nawet oddychać.

- Mako-chan, jak woda?

- Ciepła. Wow! Ale masz figurę. Nie myślałaś o tym, żeby zostać modelką?

- Żartujesz? Zresztą, ty też jesteś bardzo zgrabna. Tylko dlaczego chowasz to pod tymi wszystkimi swetrami?

- Bo tak czuję się bezpieczniej i jest mi wygodnie.

Zaśmiały się i było słychać plusk. Yuiko jęknęła cicho, a większość mocno już poczerwieniała. Jedynie Uemi starał się nie śmiać.

- Łaaa… Mako-chan masz bardzo ładne piersi. Naprawdę powinnaś się ubierać trochę inaczej.

- Nie są takie ładne… Są małe. Nieco większe od mojej dłoni. Zresztą sama zobacz.

Sekiemu poszła krew z nosa i musieli się powstrzymywać przed śmiechem.

- A mogę zobaczyć, czy na moje by pasowały?

Wytrzeszczyli oczy i wpatrywali się w ściankę.

- Hmmm… W moje się mieszczą. Nie jest źle. Są bardzo delikatne.

- Nie macie o czym gadać?

Drzwi zasunęły się i słychać było zrzędzenie Chloe. Na sam dźwięk jej głosu Kanou złapał się za głowę i przesyłał Sekiemu sygnały: „to był zły pomysł!". Dziewczyny tymczasem westchnęły.

- Chloe, ty to dopiero masz figurę!

- Co?

- No, jak modelka.

- Chyba konfekcji dziecięcej.

- Wzrost, jak wzrost, ale te drobne ramiona, wcięcie w talii, szerokie biodra, zgrabny tyłek i nogi! W dodatku niesprawiedliwie masz duży biust. To D?

- Amerykańskie B. Skończyłyście podziwiać? Nie znoszę swojego ciała. Yoshiharu zawsze mówił, że żaden facet mną się nie zainteresuje, bo wyglądam jak babo-chłop. Za dużo mięśni, za mało ciałka, jak mawiał. YUIKO! Co ty…?!

Nagle głośno jęknęła, a im wszystkim zrobiło się gorąco. Kanou obrócił się do nich plecami- widocznie musiał mieć naprawdę ciekawy wyraz twarzy.

- Ty idiotko! Nie dotykaj ich! Jestem w tym miejscu bardzo wrażliwa!

- Przepraszam, skąd mogłam wiedzieć- zaśmiała się- Są bardzo przyjemne w dotyku.

- Ciesz się, że ci durnie biegają. Inaczej mieliby ubaw po pachy. Ale fajna woda…

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Pierwsza odezwała się Yuiko.

- Co to za festyn, o którym mówiłaś?

- Miasteczko obchodzi rocznicę powstania. Ale tego samego dnia można oddać cześć zmarłym poprzez puszczanie lampionów na wodę- nagle jej głos posmutniał- Mocno się wykosztuję w tym roku. Cztery lampiony…

- Brakuje ci ich?

- Oczywiście. Co za głupie pytanie.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz, by reszta drużyny wiedziała?

- Mają mnie lubić, ewentualnie szanować. Nie żałować. A poza tym, jak miałabym im to powiedzieć? „Cztery miesiące temu w katastrofie lotniczej straciłam rodziców i siostrę. A miesiąc temu zmarł mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Fajnie, nie?".

Hiroshiemu opadła szczęka i patrzył się tępo w ściankę. Był zszokowany.

- No, może nie aż tak. Ale chować się z tym? Daj spokój.

- Yuiko, to moja sprawa. I tak wie więcej osób, niż bym chciała. Seki ma tak długi jęzor, że czasem mam mu ochotę go uciąć.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się, ale po chwili uśmiechnął radośnie.

- Nie mów tak o senpaiu, Chloe- Mako-chan delikatnie broniła papli.

- Jesteś zbyt łagodna, Mako-chan. Ech… Już mi przeszło, nie rób takiej miny.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, Kanou w końcu się do nich obrócił ze spokojną już twarzą. Tym razem pierwsza odezwała się Mako-chan.

- Chloe, ty tutaj często bywałaś?

- Mhm, od urodzenia praktycznie. To właśnie tutaj postanowiliśmy się z Yoshiharu pobrać, gdy mieliśmy po osiem lat- zachichotała- Ale potem doszliśmy do wniosku, że jesteśmy do siebie zbyt podobni, by móc żyć razem. Zawsze doprowadzaliśmy rodziców do szału- a to coś podpaliliśmy, a to potłukliśmy, czy wymykaliśmy się spod kurateli. Zwłaszcza tutaj mieli z nami krzyż pański. Uwielbialiśmy gorące źródła i często się wymykaliśmy w nocy, by się popluskać.

- Razem?!

- Oczywiście. Nie mieliśmy przed sobą sekretów i nie pociągaliśmy się nawzajem. Więc bez problemu razem się kąpaliśmy. To on mi powiedział, że mam zbyt umięśnione ciało i za małe piersi, jak na jego gust.

Parsknęła.

- A on? Nie pociągał cię?

- Był dobrze zbudowany, idealnie by wykonać większość technik, jakie przychodzą mi do głowy. Nawet potrafił…

- Chloe, my chcemy wiedzieć, czy jako mężczyzna miał zgrabne ciało.

- Mężczyzna? Hmmm… Nie patrzyłam nigdy na niego w ten sposób. Ale jakby się zastanowić, to dziewczyny zawsze umierały z zachwytu, gdy ściągał koszulkę, więc przypuszczam, że był zgrabny. Ale dla mnie zbyt kościsty. Willy miał fajne ciało, dość umięśnione. Ale on z kolei był przepakowany. Za to mógł strzelać z przewrotki- do tego miał idealne proporcje. Tylko szkoda, że nie dał się namówić na próby kilku technik, do których miał świetne predyspozycje. Na przykład…

- Jesteś beznadziejna, wiesz?- Yuiko zaczęła się śmiać- Pierwszy raz widzę dziewczynę, która na chłopaka patrzy nie, jak na fajne ciałko, ale jak na materiał do uformowania.

- O, przepraszam! Wcale nie! Znam kilku, którzy całkiem fajnie wyglądają.

- Taa? Ciekawe kto?

- Eeee…- zapadła cisza, a one wybuchły śmiechem- Cicho, wariatki! Myślę. W Ameryce miałam takiego jednego chłopaka w drużynie. Podobały mi się jego barki, bardzo zgrabne.

- A któryś z drużyny? Z naszej drużyny?

Spojrzeli po sobie niepewni, czy chcą to usłyszeć. Chloe zaczęła się śmiać.

- Głupie sroki! O to wam chodziło? Nieźle zbudowany jest Ranmaru- chłopak zaczerwienił się, jak piwonia- Choć mógłby być nieco wyższy. Arashi ma fajne ciało, ale jest trochę za chudy, tak samo Nishio. Seki mógłby trochę więcej poćwiczyć i wyglądałby naprawdę dobrze. Kitagawa nieźle się wyrobił, od kiedy przestał się nad sobą użalać i nabrał trochę masy.

Wymienieni spłonili się, jak panienki i wzajemnie się wytykali palcami. Jednak widać było, że sprawia im to przyjemność. Yuiko przerwała trenerce ze śmiechem.

- Do każdego masz jakieś zastrzeżenia.

- Cóż… Nie ma ideałów. A według was, który jest najlepiej zbudowany?

- Mnie się wydaje, że Matsushita- Mako-chan cicho się odezwała- Nie jest zbyt wysoki, ale szeroki w ramionach i ma zgrabne nogi.

- Matsushita wygląda, jak dziecko- Chloe parsknęła, a on poczuł się, jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz. Bardziej bał się zdania Yuiko.

- Jeśli chodzi o budowę ciała, to najbardziej podoba mi się Uemi, tak przypuszczam. Ma trochę ciałka, nie tylko same mięśnie. I nie jest zbyt wysoki. Nie lubię wysokich.

Ranmaru i on obrzucili zrumienionego chłopaka morderczym wzrokiem. Seki z kolei patrzył na niego, jakby zastanawiał się, czy by go nie utopić. Kanou miał spokojną twarz i z lekkim uśmiechem im się przyglądał. Yuiko po chwili milczenia odezwała się.

- Jeszcze podobałoby mi się ciało Komaby, ale odrzuca mnie jego blizna na obojczyku.

- On w ogóle ma jakąś bliznę?- Chloe zdziwiła się.

- Ma, co prawda niewielką, ale ma. To jest obleśne.

Kanou skrzywił się mocno i pokręcił głową. Faktycznie, nie było miło słyszeć coś takiego. Trenerka jednak zaczęła się śmiać.

- Dziwna jesteś. Jeśli jej prawie nie widać, to po co się przejmować? Zresztą, ja tam zawsze uważałam, że faceci z bliznami są całkiem seksowni.

Kapitanowi opadła szczęka i z wytrzeszczonymi oczami patrzył na ściankę. Reszta zresztą tak samo. Seki poklepał Kanou po plecach i uśmiechnął się radośnie.

- Ja jestem dziwna? To ty masz jakiś dziwny fetysz.

- Możliwe, możliwe…

Pośmiały się trochę, po czym trenerka westchnęła.

- Zaraz wrócą z biegania, a miałyśmy przygotować obiad.

Nastąpiła seria plusków i okrzyków.

- Yuiko, mogłabyś tak nie zarzucać swoim biustem? Wiem, że jest duży, ale zaraz mnie nim uderzysz.

- Chloe, mogłabyś mi podać mydło? Myłam pośladki i gdzieś mi do wody wpadło.

Mako-chan mówiła to tak słodkim głosem, że aż mu się zrobiło gorąco, a Seki po raz drugi tego dnia miał krwotok.

- Mako-chan, uważaj. Jeszcze się poślizgniesz i dopiero będzie. Weź moje. Yuiko, umyjesz mi plecy?

- Jasne.

- Tylko łapy z daleka od moich piersi! Są naprawdę wrażliwe.

Kapitan cały poczerwieniał i w tym momencie i z jego nosa zaczęła kapać krew. Każdy z nich dosłownie dusił się z powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Dość szybko się opanowali, choć mina zażenowanego Kanou była bezcenna. Uporał się z krwotokiem i siedział naburmuszony. Yuiko zaczęła narzekać, że powoli robi się chłodno.

- Chyba odpuścimy sobie obiad na wolnym powietrzu, co?

- Raczej. Nie chcę, żeby się przeziębili. Jutro powinno być cieplej.

Wyszły z wody, gdy Yuiko się zaśmiała.

- Ej, Chloe. Nie powiedziałaś nam, kto według ciebie ma najlepsze ciało. A może nie potrafisz zdecydować?

- Z tym nie będzie problemu. Kanou, ale mógłby być nieco niższy.

Jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na kapitana, który zaczerwienił się i zrobił głupią minę. Za to Yuiko zaczęła się dziwić.

- Kanou? Ale on jest… Jakiś dziwny.

- Owszem, ale pytałaś mnie o ciało. Jest wysoki, choć trochę za bardzo. Do tego ma świetną linię pleców, szerokie barki i długie, umięśnione ręce. Duże dłonie z długimi palcami, a to podoba mi się u mężczyzn. Zgrabne nogi, proporcjonalne na długość, więc nie wygląda na rozciągniętego. No i świetnie się rusza- z gracją, jak kot. Ale przede wszystkim nie wygląda jak chłopiec, tylko jak mężczyzna. Tylko, że czasem zachowuje się jak pięciolatek.

Zaśmiała się, a oni ostatkiem sił powstrzymywali się- ich kapitan wyglądał, jakby Gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej. Zresztą, pewnie nawet nie wiedział, że siedzi z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i głupawym uśmiechem zaczerwieniony od szyi po koniuszki uszu. Za to Yuiko powiedziała coś, co spowodowało, że wszyscy prychnęli, a przy odpowiedzi trenerki omal się nie udusili od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Na szczęście zagłuszyło to odsuwanie drzwi.

- Masz naprawdę dziwny gust. Jeszcze tylko brakuje, żeby miał jakąś bliznę.

Chloe zaś teatralnym głosem mdlejącej panienki odpowiedziała:

- Och, wtedy nie mogłabym się mu oprzeć.

Zamknęły się drzwi, chwilę odczekali po czym huknęli śmiechem. Hiroshi czuł, że się dusi ze śmiechu, więc odkaszlnął. Śmiali się wszyscy. Ilekroć się uspokoili i spojrzeli na Kanou, który wciąż był w szoku- znów zaczynali. W końcu się ocknął i przyłączył do nich. Pierwszy odezwał się Tokunaga.

- Cóż, to było… pouczające. To kto pierwszy wychodzi?

Żaden z nich się nie spieszył- wszyscy mieli pewien czysto męski problem.

Gdy w końcu pojawili się na obiedzie byli spóźnieni. Żaden z nich nie mógł spojrzeć na którąś z dziewczyn. Gdy Chloe klepnęła Kanou w ramię, ten spiął się, zaczerwienił i oświadczył, że musi na chwilę wyjść, po czym dosłownie uciekł. Seki nie mógł patrzeć na Mako-chan bo, jak powiedział mu po cichu, wie teraz, jaki rozmiar ma i co chwila przychodzą mu do głowy głupie myśli. On również nie patrzył na żadną z nich- zbyt świeże było wspomnienie jęku trenerki, pochwały Mako-chan i ogólnego opisu ciała Yuiko. W końcu Chloe nie wytrzymała.

- Co to za dziwna atmosfera?!

Uemi spokojnym głosem odpowiedział.

- Spokojnie. Po prostu inaczej wyglądacie w tych szlafrokach. Wiem, że takie nosi się w pensjonatach i my też takie mamy, ale… Inaczej wyglądacie.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

- Jesteście głupi. Za pół godziny widzimy się przed wejściem- w drzwiach minęła się z kapitanem. Nagle obróciła się i złapała go za tył szlafroka- Ty idziesz ze mną.

Jej głos nie wskazywał na nic przyjemnego, praktycznie wlekła go za sobą, ale mina Kanou była bezbłędna. Obiad był naprawdę smaczny- widocznie Mako-chan gotowała. Kilka razy przygotowała mu lunch i był zachwycony. Dziewczyna akurat przechodziła obok niego.

- Mako-chan, to jest przepyszne.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja zrobiłam?

- Cóż… Na pewno nie była to Chloe, a Yuiko wydaje się dobrze gotować, ale to… To jest mistrzostwo.

Dziewczyna spłoniła się, nieśmiało podziękowała i już jej nie było. Za to Seki rzucał mu mordercze spojrzenia. Kanou już nie wrócił, za to znaleźli go siedzącego z ponurym wyrazem twarzy w pokoju. Trzymał jakiś świstek papieru i wydawał się na nic nie zwracać uwagi. Jednak roztaczał wokół siebie taką aurę, że wszyscy zaczęli chodzić na paluszkach. Nawet Seki i Nishio się do niego nie odzywali. Dopiero pięć minut przed wyjściem Ranmaru klepnął go w ramię.

- Przebierz się, bo zaraz wychodzimy.

Jedynie wzruszył ramionami i szybko zmienił ubranie. Wyszedł pierwszy, a kartka, którą trzymał została na jego posłaniu. Pierwszy rzucił się na nią Seki i aż syknął, gdy ją przeczytał. Hiroshi następny dostał ją w rękę. Była niewielka, jakby wyrwana z zeszytu i strasznie pogięta.

_Ryuuji,_

_znalazłam ojca. Mieszka w Austrii i… On faktycznie ma nową rodzinę. Jego żona jest Austriaczką, poznali się w Hong-Kongu. Dała mu tutaj pracę, grywa w barze na pianinie. Rozmawiałam z nim- kiedy mnie zobaczył na progu rzucił mi się do stóp i zaczął przepraszać. Podobno nie mógł wytrzymać presji, jaką daje wieloosobowa rodzina. Naprawdę nas kocha! Powiedział, że chce ze mną wrócić i nas zobaczyć! Mówiłam ci, że na pewno nas nie porzucił. On wstydził się wrócić. Pokazałam mu wasze zdjęcia- jest z ciebie dumny. Pyta się, czy wciąż grasz na pianinie i gitarze oraz czy śpiewasz. Zasmucił się, gdy powiedziałam, że nie. W końcu to on cię uczył. MÓWIŁAM CI!!! Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa!!! Przyjedzie na drugi dzień świąt. Wigilię spędzę z nimi. _

_Trzymaj się,_

_Rio._

Hiroshi westchnął, a tymczasem drzwi się otworzyły i stał w nich Kanou. Spojrzał na ich miny, na kartkę i zrobił taką minę, że wszyscy cofnęli się pod ściany. Wyrwał mu list i warknął:

- Dobrze się bawicie?! Nie sądzicie, że gdybym chciał, to sam bym wam powiedział?! KTO WAM POZWOLIŁ?!

Takiego go jeszcze nie widzieli. I chyba woleliby nie widzieć. Był cały spięty, list był tak zmiażdżony, że nie było szans, żeby coś z niego zostało. Szczęki mu drgały, zaciśnięte mocno. Rysy twarzy zezwierzęciły się- wyglądał bardziej, jak wilk gotowy do skoku. Hiroshiemu zaschło w ustach, pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę się bał- czuł, że narasta w nim panika. I chyba tylko nie on, bo Kitagawa aż się trząsł.

- Tak bardzo podoba wam się poznawanie cudzych sekretów?! Grzebanie w ich życiu?!

Odwrócił się i wyszedł niemal potrącając Chloe. Dziewczyna weszła i spojrzała na nich zdziwiona.

- A tutaj co się wyrabiało?

Seki był z nich wszystkich najbardziej opanowany, choć też lekko się trząsł i to on opowiedział. Z każdym słowem jej mina robiła się coraz bardziej nachmurzona.

-… i ogólnie wydaje mi się, że nieco przesadził z reakcją- zakończył. Dziewczyna parsknęła.

- Prawdę mówiąc, to cieszcie się, że wasz kapitan ma nad sobą taką kontrolę. Inaczej już byście byli wysyłani do szpitala. Gdybyście dorwali się do mojej korespondencji, w dodatku dotyczącej tak bolesnej sprawy… Pewnie nie umiałabym się powstrzymać i spuściłabym wam takie manto, że byście do końca życia nie mogli siadać na twardych powierzchniach.

- Ale co mamy zrobić?- Arashi przygryzł wargę- Nie chcieliśmy… Nie sądziliśmy, że aż tak zareaguje.

- Pozostaje wam przeprosić. Ale nie teraz. Teraz dajcie mu czas na ochłonięcie.

- Pomożesz nam?

Była już przy drzwiach, ale obróciła się zdziwiona. Pod wpływem jej wzroku i tego, co niedawno usłyszeli Hiroshi się spłonił. Niepotrzebnie wyskakiwał z tym pytaniem.

- Bo… jesteś tutaj jedyną osobą, która potrafi go ugłaskać. To pierwszy dzień wyjazdu. Chcemy jak najszybciej zażegnać konflikt.

Westchnęło ciężko.

- Postaram się, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Co nie zmienia faktu, że będziecie musieli przeprosić- nagle uśmiechnęła się jakby nigdy nic- Jeśli nie znajdziecie się na miejscu zbiórki przede mną macie kilka dodatkowych kilometrów.


	45. Chapter 45

45.

Seki czuł się głupio. Gdy zobaczył leżącą kartkę zżerała go ciekawość i niepokój- jeszcze dwadzieścia minut wcześniej Kanou zdawał się być zadowolony z życia i po raz pierwszy zaakceptował swój wygląd. Bo zaakceptowała go Chloe. Kiedy jednak przeczytał list- zrozumiał. Kapitan nigdy nie wypowiadał się na temat swojego ojca, a jeśli już to z pogardą. Taka wiadomość musiała być dla niego szokiem. Zostali przyłapani na gorącym uczynku i chyba po raz pierwszy miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu. A po chwili z przerażenia. Tak jak mówiła trenerka- chwała bogom, że umiał nad sobą tak panować. Inaczej byłoby z nimi krucho. Co nie zmienia faktu, że omal nie narobił w gacie ze strachu. Kiedy szli w kierunku miasteczka Chloe trzymała chłopaka blisko siebie. Uemi i Arashi poszli z Teppeiem, więc nie musieli czuć się aż tak źle. Matsushita i Ranmaru zapomnieli o wzajemnych waśniach i szli ramię w ramię- obaj ze spuszczonymi głowami. Nishio czuł się podobnie, jak on- winny. Nie tylko tego, że przeczytał, ale też tego, że zawiódł przyjaciela. Kanou był jak dzikie zwierzę, które zwykle sypia całymi dniami w klatce, ale wystarczy niewielki znak i budzi się gotowe do ataku. Mieli wielkie szczęście, że jedyna osoba, która może tę bestię wziąć za kark jest z nimi na tym wyjeździe. Nawet nie chciało mu się rozmawiać z Mako-chan, która szła niedaleko. Po prawdzie odechciało mu się wszystkiego. Miasteczko było niewielkie, ale przygotowania do festynu były naprawdę imponujące. Przeszli przez kładkę, która była nad rzeczką i dostali się na właściwe miejsce festynu. Zewsząd dobiegały ich odgłosy pracy i śmiechu. Trenerka nagle się zatrzymała i obróciła do nich.

- Wiecie już, gdzie co jest. Jednak przyprowadziłam was też z innego powodu. Pierwszego dnia przygotowań zawsze jest najciężej, bo trzeba nosić ciężkie rzeczy. Chciałabym, byście pomogli. Jesteście silni, zdrowi i młodzi.

Podeszła do jakiegoś starszego mężczyzny, który najpierw pogłaskał ją po twarzy z łzami w oczach, po czym ją przytulił. Później Seki się dowiedział, że wszyscy mieli ją za zmarłą. Podczas gdy oni pracowali ona chodziła od osoby do osoby i witała się. Reakcja była zawsze taka sama, jak u starszego pana. Mako-chan i Yuiko pomagały gospodyniom w gotowaniu i sprzątaniu. Chloe jedynie kręciła się wokół- do żadnego z zajęć się nie nadawała. Siódemka winnych, czyli Seki i reszta z pokoju pracowali za dwie osoby. Jednak to ich kapitan robił za kilka osób. Widać musiał wyładować złość. Zauważył, że starszy pan, który okazał się kimś w rodzaju ulubionego dziadka całej wsi, wskazuje na kapitana i z czegoś się śmieje. Chloe mu odpowiadała i przez chwilę miała zażenowane spojrzenie.

- O co cię pytał?

- Słucham?

Zaczepił ją, mimo, iż wiedział, że ciekawość nie popłaca. Już raz tego doświadczył.

- Ten starszy pan. Wskazywał coś na Kanou i o coś się pytał.

- A, to. Mówił, że jest sumienny i silny. Tylko pytał, czy zawsze taki cichy i nieuprzejmy. Musiałam wytłumaczyć, że on stara się być uprzejmy, ale ma taką twarz, że nic z tym nie zrobi. Potem rzucił kilka głupich komentarzy. Was też chwalił. Jednak zwolnijcie tempo- wykończycie się.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i powiedziała to każdemu z nich. Widocznie próbowała to samo przekazać kapitanowi, ale ten jedynie pokręcił głową i poszedł dalej. Kiedy odłożył ciężkie drewno po prostu złapała go za ucho i posadziła na pieńku. Większość miejscowych jedynie uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie- znali ją od dziecka, więc wiedzieli jaka potrafi być. Tłumaczyła mu coś ze złością, ale on jedynie patrzył na swoje stopy. Potem wstał, poklepał ją po głowie i wrócił do pracy. Przyspieszył, nie zwolnił. Jakaś starsza pani podała Sekiemu wodę i uśmiechnęła się.

- Ten wysoki jest niezwykle uparty, co?

- Niesamowicie.

- Żeby tak łatwo dać sobie radę z naszą Chloe-chan… Nawet Yoshi-chan jej się poddawał, kiedy tu bywali jako dzieci- spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oczach- Jest dla niej dobry?

- Opiekuje się nią od kiedy jej rodzice zginęli.

- To dobrze. Inaczej miałby z nami do czynienia.

Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała z pełną powagą. Uśmiechnął się. Niestety szybko odechciało mu się śmiać- nie dość, że wciąż się do nich nie odzywał, to wokół placu zebrało się mnóstwo młodych dziewczyn i z zachwytem się na nich patrzyły. Cóż… Większość chłopaków z drużyny zdjęła koszulki- tak było wygodniej. Pracowali dopóki nie wznieśli sceny. Wtedy padli na ziemię, a dziewczyny przyniosły im i mieszkańcom kanapki. Oni jednak wciąż czuli się źle- ich kapitan nawet nie uraczył ich spojrzeniem i usiadł od nich z daleka. Trenerka stanęła obok niego i cicho coś mówiła wskazując na nich. Kanou wzruszył ramionami i coś powiedział. Cokolwiek to było- wkurzyło trenerkę. Zacisnęła pięści i zaczęła mówić bardzo szybko. Odwrócił od niej głowę, więc złapała go za uszy i zmusiła, by na nią patrzył. W końcu uśmiechnął się do niej. Seki opuścił głowę- to koniec. A już się cieszył, że znalazł w nim przyjaciela. Siedzieli tak chwilę- każdy pochłonięty niezbyt przyjemnymi myślami.

- Nie siedźcie tak, jak zbite psy.

Podnieśli głowę i zdziwili się, widząc stojącego przed nimi Kanou, który się lekko uśmiechał.

- Mamy jeszcze do przeniesienia kilka bali. Ruszcie się.

- N-Nie jesteś zły?

- Jestem, ale nie na was. No, chodźcie. Musimy to zrobić w pół godziny, inaczej Chloe wygarbuje mi skórę.

Byłoby znacznie lepiej, gdyby krzyczał. O wiele lepiej- mniej winni by się czuli. Poczuł się, jak w podstawówce- łzy mu poleciały i rzucił się na swojego kapitana.

- Przepraszam! Przepraszam!

- Eeee… Seki! Puść mnie!

Ale po chwili w jego kroki poszła reszta- a gdy rzucił się na niego Ranmaru- wszyscy upadli. W efekcie zażenowany chłopak leżał z siedmioma ryczącymi na jego piersi kolegami z drużyny.

- Puśćcie mnie! To nie jest śmieszne!

- PRZEPRASZAAAAMYYY!!!

- No przecież mówię, że nie jestem zły! Złaźcie ze mnie! Chloe, pomóż mi!

- Kiedy to jest takie śmieszne!

Siedziała na ziemi i trzęsła się ze śmiechu. Ludzie z miasteczka śmiali się i wzajemnie poklepywali. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zeszli z Kanou i usiłowali się pozbierać. Chłopak miał całą mokrą koszulkę. Cóż… Seki od dawna się tak nie wypłakał. Z belkami uwinęli się dość szybko i już wracali. Reszta drużyny śmiała się z nich, ale mieli to w nosie. Podszedł do Mako-chan i zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Miał wyśmienity humor. W pensjonacie zjedli kolację i poszli do gorących źródeł.

- Uemi, jak było na wycieczce?

- Niezbyt ciekawie- chłopak był w kiepskim nastroju- Tokunaga cały czas rozmawiał z Teppeiem o roślinności. W efekcie zostałem sam. Ale widziałem kilka ładnych żab. A jak u was?

- Postawiliśmy scenę na festyn. I Kanou nam wybaczył.

- Super!

Urządzili sobie zapasy w wodzie i wygrał je bezsprzecznie Ranmaru. Dziewczyny nie kąpały się. W pewnym momencie Arashi wyskoczył z pomysłem, żeby pójść na karaoke. Jak najszybciej wskoczyli pod prysznice i poszli do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia. Śpiewali tragicznie, ale śmiechu było co nie miara. Rozbawił ich Sano, który piał dość cienko, a kazali mu śpiewać jakąś piosenkę Garou. Sano uczył się od podstawówki francuskiego, więc on jeden był w stanie wymówić wszystkie słowa nie łamiąc sobie języka. Za to okazało się, że Asakawa ma wspaniały głos i nieźle śpiewa. W pokoju stał również fortepian, więc usiadł i zaczął grać. Fałszował niemiłosiernie na pianinie, choć głos miał czysty. W pewnym momencie Kanou fuknął i klepnął chłopaka w plecy.

- Ja zagram. Ty kaleczysz uszy. Co chcesz zaśpiewać?

Chłopak przejrzał nuty i uśmiechnął się wesoło.

- „Can you feel the love tonight" Elthona Johna.

Skinął głową i zaczął grać. Asakawa nawet nie zaczął śpiewać- dźwięk był czysty, perlisty i energiczny. Kapitan z radością i lekkością uderzał w klawisze, nie popełniając żadnego błędu. Leniwy uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta, twarz się wypogodziła. Zdawał się nie zwracać na nic innego uwagi. Nagle przerwał, a Seki poczuł się, jakby zabrano mu coś cennego.

- Czemu nie śpiewasz Asakawa?

- Eee… Nie chciałem psuć tak pięknego dźwięku.

- To ma być piękny dźwięk? Daj spokój, fortepian nie jest dobrze nastrojony. Lepiej śpiewaj. Jestem tu by tobie akompaniować, a nie- grać dla rozrywki.

Zaczął jeszcze raz i tym razem chłopak zaśpiewał- było to magiczne uczucie. Głos Asakawy był przyjemnym tenorem, a gra Kanou tylko uwypuklała piękno głosu. Gdy skończyli dostali burzę oklasków. Asakawa ukłonił się, a Kanou jedynie skinął głową i już chciał iść, gdy Arashi złapał go za ramię.

- Zagraj i zaśpiewaj coś. Wiemy, że masz niezły głos.

- Nie lubię robić za cyrkową małpę.

- Ale my nie chcemy z ciebie robić cyrkowej małpy, tylko posłuchać. Jeden raz.

Pokręcił głową i w tym momencie odezwała się Chloe.

- Kanou, nie daj się prosić. Zaśpiewaj Cockera „Unchain my heart" w ramach hołdu dla piękności mojej, Mako-chan i Yuiko. Jeśli odmówisz- uznamy, że masz jakieś obiekcje co do naszej urody.

Parsknął, ale usiadł i zaczął przeglądać nuty cicho sobie gwiżdżąc. Czuć było napięcie- wszyscy czekali na pierwszy występ Kanou. Pierwszy raz miał zaśpiewać i zagrać bo tak chciał. Ułożył nuty i spojrzał na nich speszony.

- Dawno nie śpiewałem i nie grałem jednocześnie, więc może mi niezbyt wyjść.

Po czym odetchnął i zaczął grać- z nieopanowaną energią i radością. Przy fortepianie był taki sam, jak na boisku- pełen werwy, skupiony i szybki. Głos miał głęboki i zmysłowy. Gdy wyśpiewywał: „I'm under your spell"- wszystkie trzy otworzyły usta i poczerwieniały. Seki nieco się zdenerwował- Mako-chan wydawała się być zachwycona. To niesprawiedliwe, że udało mu się je uwodzić tylko głosem. Skończył i odetchnął. Panowała cisza. Zaczął się niepewnie kręcić na stołku.

- Aż tak źle?

Chloe odchrząknęła i odezwała się pierwsza.

- Mogło być lepiej. W trzech miejscach zafałszowałeś.

To rozluźniło atmosferę- większość prychnęła, a kapitan się odprężył. Znów wrócili do karaoke. Chciał podejść do Mako-chan, wokół której kręcił się Matsushita. Po tym, co usłyszeli w źródłach zdecydowanie zbyt wiele poświęcał jej uwagi. Uśmiechał się słodko, a dziewczyna była cała czerwona. Ruszył w tamtą stronę, ale trenerka stanęła mu na drodze.

- Seki, to nienajlepszy pomysł.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się i spojrzał ponuro.

- Jeśli tam nie pójdę, on mi ją sprzątnie sprzed nosa.

- A co zrobisz, jeśli ci powiem, że on niezbyt ją interesuje?

Spojrzał niepewnie.

- Nabijasz się ze mnie? Jeśli tak, to wcale nie jest mi do śmiechu.

- Mężczyźni…- mruknęła- Po prostu mi zaufaj. Ten jeden, jedyny raz. Dobrze?

Niechętnie skinął głową i usiadł obok swojego kapitana, który miał podobną minę.

- Czemu się tak krzywisz, Kanou?

- Sam lepiej nie wyglądasz- odburknął- Nie powinienem dać się na to namówić. Nie znoszę robić z siebie przedstawienia.

- Mnie tam się podobało. Masz talent, co jest niesprawiedliwe.

- Jassssne… Może jeszcze mam wam co wieczór przygrywać?

- To byłby całkiem dobry pomysł! Zresztą- zamrugał i cichym głosem dodał niepewnie- Przypuszczam, że dobrze byłoby poćwiczyć przed powrotem twojego ojca. Wydaje się mu zależeć na twoim śpiewie.

Reakcja była łatwa do przewidzenia- spiął się, warknął, na jego twarzy malowała się furia. Wstał i szybko wyszedł na dwór. Uciekł, byłoby lepszym słowem. Seki poszedł za nim. Znalazł go siedzącego na kamieniu w ogrodzie.

- Aż tak źle?

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

- W dniu szczerości spytaliśmy się o twojego ojca, ale to było jedyne pytanie na które nie odpowiedziałeś. Dlaczego?- nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, więc westchnął- Ja tylko próbuję pomóc.

- Są pewne sprawy, w które lepiej się nie mieszać. Grzebanie w czyichś brudach jest jedną z nich.

Kanou uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Jesteś naprawdę dobry, Seki, ale nie chcę ci tego mówić. Dobrze?

- Ok. Ale jakby co… Wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

Posiedzieli patrząc w gwiazdy słuchając zawodzenia „śpiewaków". W pewnym momencie poczuł dotknięcie. Przerażony podskoczył i w efekcie upadł na ziemię. Spojrzał prosto w roześmiane oczy Chloe. Dziewczyna trzęsła się ze śmiechu. Zaczęli wstawać.

- Już? A tak przyjemnie było dla odmiany popatrzeć na was z góry.

- Są na to łatwiejsze sposoby.

Kanou parsknął, złapał ją w pasie i bez problemu uniósł. Oniemiała, ale tylko na chwilę.

- Postaw mnie! Ryuuji, nie żartuję. Będziesz jutro biegał dodatkowe kilometry!

- Ale przecież chciałaś popatrzeć na nas z góry. Nie podoba ci się?

Zaczęła się śmiać.

- Podoba mi się. Czuję się, jak na młyńskim kole.

- Lubisz?

- Oczywiście. Lubię wszystko co jest duże, szybkie i się kręci.

- Cóż… Jestem duży, szybki i też się kręcę.

Po czym, wciąż z trenerką w powietrzu, zaczął się kręcić wokół własnej osi. Seki zaczął zwijać się ze śmiechu- widok był przedni. Kanou nawet się nie uśmiechał, ale widać było, że dobrze się bawi. Za to Chloe śmiała się w głos- rozłożyła ręce, jak samolot i wygięła lekko. Włosy utworzyły świszczące koło, a trenerka zamknęła oczy. Widać uwielbiała pęd powietrza. Nagle kapitan się zatrzymał, podrzucił dziewczynę w górę, po czym złapał ją na ręce. Był cały czerwony, zgrzany i zmachany. Ale zadowolony.

- Podobało się pani?

- Oczywiście. Mówiłam- lubię wszystko co jest duże, szybkie i się kręci. A teraz naprawdę mnie postaw. Za dwadzieścia minut przyjdę sprawdzić, czy wszyscy leżycie w łóżkach. Jasne?

Pogroziła im palcem, ale wciąż była roześmiana. Kanou poszedł za nią i o czymś jeszcze rozmawiali. Seki jednak znów zapatrzył się w gwiazdy- w mieście nie było ich widać. Wdychał świeże powietrze i starał się ignorować śmiechy dochodzące z pensjonatu. Zapachniało mu truskawkami i nie musiał nawet otwierać oczu by wiedzieć, że obok niego stoi Mako-chan.

- Lubisz gwiazdy?

- Oczywiście- dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho- Zawsze wydaje mi się, że są na wyciągnięcie ręki. I tak ładnie się błyszczą. Zawsze czuję się spokojniejsza, gdy mogę je pooglądać. Senpai je lubi?

- Bardzo. Kiedy byłem mniejszy jeździłem na wieś do dziadka w każde ferie. Nocami kładliśmy się na hamaku i opowiadał mi wiele ciekawych historii. Trochę za tym tęsknię. Dlatego lubię gwiazdy- wyciągnął rękę i uśmiechnął się- Znam prawie wszystkie konstelacje. Dzięki dziadkowi pokochałem fizykę. Bo gwiazdy, to fizyka. Choć to odziera je z magii, nie sądzisz?

Spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem. Patrzyła na niebo, gwiazdy odbijały się w jej okularach. Była rozmarzona i zarumieniona. Po chwili niepewnie się odezwała.

- Mnie fizyka nigdy nie interesowała. Gwiazdy były dla mnie po prostu czymś pięknym. Masz rację mówiąc, że nauka odarła je z magii. Trochę magii w życiu się przydaje- również wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, ale zacisnęła ją- W ten sposób mogę powiedzieć, że złapałam gwiazdę. Niby blisko, ale daleko. Głupie, co?

- Nie.

Pomyślał, że przy niej nawet gwiazdy bledną. Gdyby jej nie poznał bliżej pewnie by nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Nie była pięknością, jak Chloe ani nie wyróżniała się nietypową urodą, jak Yuiko. Jednak przy bliższym poznaniu doceniało się jej zwykłą urodę, słodycz charakteru i delikatność. Pociągała go i to tak, jak kiedyś gwiazdy. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się inna, niż po nauce- jeśli można tak to ująć. Gdy już się nachylał, by poprawić jej kosmyk włosów w romantyczną scenerię wkroczyła jak najbardziej przyziemna trenerka.

- Wy dwoje! Koniec amorów i spać- pogoniła ich tak szybko, że ledwo zdążyli sobie powiedzieć „dobranoc"- Przyjdę za chwilę sprawdzić, czy wszyscy są na swoich miejscach.

Seki szybko odszedł- miał kilka złośliwych komentarzy na końcu języka. Przerwać im tak przyjemną chwilę! Przebrał się i wskoczył pod kołdrę. Nishio leżał po jego lewej, a Kanou po prawej- tuż przy ścianie. Wciąż było słychać śmiechy i rozmowy dopóki drzwi się nie rozsunęły. Stała w nich Chloe ubrana w jakąś rozciągniętą koszulkę i spodnie od dresu.

- Jesteście wszyscy. To dobrze. Nie chcę was karać pierwszego dnia. Od teraz ma panować cisza. Jutro czeka was ciężki dzień. Dobranoc.

Głośne rozmowy zmieniły się w szepty. Seki odwrócił się do Nishio, który lekko się uśmiechał.

- Jak ci się tutaj podoba?

- To, co się wydarzyło dzisiaj można by rozłożyć na cały tydzień, a i tak powiedziałbym, że wiele się działo. Oby następne dni nie były tak emocjonujące.

- Mnie tam się podobało- ściszył głos- Udało mi się porozmawiać z Mako-chan. Było całkiem romantycznie.

- Super! A ja zauważyłem, że ona co jakiś czas na ciebie spogląda, więc może sprawa nie jest tak beznadziejna, jak sądzisz.

- Może jednak powinienem trochę poćwiczyć… Skoro jej podoba się typ Matsushity?

- Nie sądzę. Mako-chan nie jest osobą, która zwraca uwagę na wygląd. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje.

Seki chciał odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Kanou mruknął:

- Nie wiem czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że za sześć godzin wstajemy? A jestem pewien, że Chloe przygotowała dla nas morderczy trening, więc proponuję położyć się spać.

- To czemu nie śpisz?

- Bo wasze gadanie mi przeszkadza.

Westchnęli i położyli się. Nawet nie wiedząc kiedy- zasnął.

Jakieś głuche odgłosy uderzenia go zbudziły. Naciągnął poduszkę na głowę, ale po chwili została zabrana.

- Wstawajcie! Co z was za sportowcy?

Chwała bogom, że Chloe miała przyjemny głos. Nie znosił, gdy pierwszym dźwiękiem po obudzeniu był skrzeczący głos matki. Dziewczyna stała już ubrana w dres i poganiała wszystkich. Większość przecierała oczy, niektórzy ziewali. Spojrzał na Nishio, który już przekopywał torbę w poszukiwaniu dresów. Za to uśmiał się nieziemsko, gdy zerknął w lewo. Kanou siedział nieprzytomny i ciągle ziewał. Cztery razy zabierał się do wstawania i nie udawało mu się. Za piątym razem udało mu się, ale zaraz opadł na ścianę i zasnął na stojąco. Teraz już wszyscy na niego patrzyli. Chloe potrząsnęła nim.

- Kanou! Obudź się!

Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, po czym znów się położył. Dziewczyna westchnęła i spojrzała na nich.

- Ma bardzo niskie ciśnienie z samego rana. Zaraz wracam.

Po chwili wróciła z kubkiem kawy. Kopnęła kapitana w tyłek i siłą wmusiła w niego kofeinę. Kilka minut później już był sobą. Ale co się uśmiali- tyle ich. Jednak przeszło im, gdy stanęli przed pensjonatem. Było jeszcze ciemno i zimno. Trenerka kończyła właśnie układać włosy w warkocz. Gdy zaczęli się trząść uśmiechnęła się.

- Spokojnie. Zaraz zrobi się wam gorąco. Tutaj zawsze rankiem jest zimno. Dopiero za jakieś dwie godziny zrobi się ciepło. Ustawcie się w dwuszeregu.

Seki czuł, że całe jego ciało domaga się ciepła i snu. Z samego rana droga wydawała mu się jeszcze cięższa niż poprzedniego dnia. Na szczęście bieg go rozgrzał, pozostał jedynie problem z potrzebą snu. Oczy same mu się zamykały. Kilka razy się potknął, ale zawsze ktoś go przytrzymał. Na szczęście nie on jeden miał z tym problemy. Kiedy dobiegli do miejsca wyznaczonego przez trenerkę- padli na ziemię. Podobnie jak poprzedniego dnia rzuciła kilka zgryźliwych komentarzy, pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i pozwoliła im odpocząć. Gdy zaczęło im być chłodno wstała i uśmiechnęła się.

- Kiedy miniecie ten zakręt, zrozumiecie dlaczego będziemy biegać tak wcześnie.

Po czym ruszyła sprintem. Każdy z nich chciał poczuć radość, jaką daje pęd w dół, więc bez ociągania się ruszyli. Seki zdziwił się, że za zakrętem wszyscy się zatrzymali. Żeby na nich nie wpaść zrobił to samo. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że miejsce, w którym stoją jest idealnym punktem widokowym- zza gór wschodziło słońce malując niebo na różowo i pomarańczowo. Gdzieniegdzie leniwie przebijał się błękit. Wyglądało to tak, jakby mogli dogonić słońce.

Śniadanie, jak można się było domyśleć, było wspólnym dziełem Yuiko i Mako-chan. Okazało się, że wstały równo z nimi, ale poszły do kuchni.

- Zrobienie żarcia dla każdego z was naprawdę wymaga wiele czasu- burknęła Chloe i na komentarz Sano, że sama nic w kuchni nie robi odpowiedziała, że od dnia następnego zawsze pięciu chłopaków weźmie się do gotowania. Na chłopaka posypał się grad złorzeczeń. Seki tymczasem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie trenerki z menadżerkami.

- Mamy szczęście, że tu są zmywarki. Nie trzeba myć ręcznie.

- Chloe, czy wczoraj…

- I łatwiej będzie suszyć, bo Mishoshi ma suszarkę- dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie chciała o czymś rozmawiać i unikała tematu- Zaraz biorę ich na polanę. Wrzućcie gary do zmywarki i potem chodźcie z nami, co?

- Co do wczorajszej nocy…

- Yuiko, Mako-chan. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, jasne? Zbyt… emocjonalnie zareagowałam. Po prostu uznajmy, że nic się nie stało.

- Ale powinnyśmy komuś powiedzieć.

- Nikt nic na to nie poradzi. A ja nie chcę najeść się wstydu.

- To normalne, że miewasz koszmary.

- Nie, Yuiko. To nie jest normalne. Ale jak już mówiłam, zakończmy temat.

Ostatnią część zdania wypowiedziała stanowczym głosem. Czyli wciąż miewała koszmary. Postanowił podpytać Mako-chan o co chodzi z tym „emocjonalnym reagowaniem", choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że ciekawość kiedyś doprowadzi go do zguby. Polana miała być teoretycznie boiskiem. Trenerka wysłała ich przodem z Teppeiem, a sama miała do nich dołączyć później. Seki delikatnie odłączył Mako-chan od grupy i spytał prosto z mostu.

- Co się działo w nocy?

Spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

- Słucham?

- Przypadkiem słyszałem waszą rozmowę przy śniadaniu. Czy… Czy to znów koszmary?

- Tak, ale tym razem było gorzej- łzy stanęły jej w oczach- Chloe obudziła się z wrzaskiem i zaczęła płakać. Nie mogłyśmy jej uspokoić, a do tego wyrywała się nam. Chciała… chciała iść po Kanou-senpaia. Płakała, żeby jej nie zostawiał. Że musi się upewnić, że jest obok niej. Nie pamiętam już dokładnie, ale o to chodziło. Nie mogłyśmy jej puścić w tym stanie, a żadna z nas nie dawała sobie sama z nią rady. Biedaczka jest kompletnie wykończona po całej nocy.

Spuściła głowę i zapłakała. Delikatnie objął ramieniem, upewniając się, że nikt nie widzi.

- Ty też musisz być zmęczona.

- Tylko niewyspana. Co mamy zrobić?! Ona nie zgadza się, by komukolwiek powiedzieć!

- Mam pomysł- uśmiechnął się delikatnie gdy podniosła głowę z nadzieją patrząc- Podam ci mój numer komórki. Puścisz mi strzałę, gdy coś się będzie dało, a ja wezmę z sobą Kanou. On ją na pewno uspokoi.

- Dziękuję.

Wspięła się lekko na palce i delikatnie pocałowała go w policzek. Poczuł się tak, jakby miał zemdleć, a z drugiej strony miał zdecydowanie jednoznaczne wizje. Poczuł, że ciało mu się buntuje, więc tylko pogłaskał dziewczynę po włosach, mruknął, że musi iść z kimś pogadać i już go nie było. Nishio spojrzał na niego i ryknął śmiechem.

- Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz?

- Nie mogę nic na to poradzi, więc nie śmiej się ze mnie.

- Kiedy nie mogę się powstrzymać… Co ona takiego zrobiła? Żeby doprowadzić cię do innego stanu każda inna musiałaby chyba zatańczyć nago.

- Przestaniesz? Pocałowała mnie w policzek- mruknął i widocznie musiał mieć głupią minę, bo jego przyjaciel omal się nie udusił. Polana okazała się w sam raz na trening- trawa była krótka, wydeptana. Teppei wyjaśnił, że zwykle grywają tutaj w różne gry. Jednak z powodu ferii większość powyjeżdżała i dlatego to miejsce jest całkowicie ich. Rozpoczęli tradycyjne okrążenia, gdy przerwał im gwizdek. Chloe stanęła obok dziewczyn- zarumieniona, z niezdrowym błyskiem w oczach. Teraz, gdy przyjrzał się jej z bliska, mógł powiedzieć, że wygląda niemal na chorą.

- A wy co robicie? Kto wam kazał biegać?

- Myśleliśmy, że to zwykły trening.

- Dlatego myślenie zostawcie mnie- parsknęła i sięgnęła do torby, skąd wyciągnęła jakiś dziwny, pluszowy przedmiot. Rzuciła go do Asakawy. Chłopak złapał i spojrzał zdziwiony.

- Dość ciężkie.

- Musiałam zszyć, stąd moje opóźnienie. Obiecałam wam zabawę, prawda? Otóż dziś będziecie mieli zawody rugby.

Seki podskoczył do góry razem z resztą i zaczęli się wzajemnie popychać przy wtórze śmiechów i przechwałek.

- Podzielcie się na dwa zespoły. Linie wyznaczymy umownie. Nie chcę widzieć bicia się, ani agresji. To ma być po prostu zabawa. Trochę się posiłujecie i będzie spokojniej. My będziemy kibicować, Teppei będzie sędzią.

Seki trafił do jednej drużyny między innymi razem z Matsushitą i Ranmaru. Kanou i Nishio grali przeciw niemu. Siły były dość wyrównane. Gdy piłka poszła w ruch pierwszymi ofiarami byli Koyanagi i Sano- cała drużyna rzuciła się na nich. Walka o piłkę skończyła się ogólnym śmiechem. Zaczęli jeszcze raz. Seki złapał piłkę, gdy zabiegł mu drogę Nishio. Nagle spojrzał na bok i rozdziawił usta.

- Mako-chan…

Seki od razu spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Dziewczyna po prostu siedziała oparta o Yuiko, a Chloe chyba spała na jej kolanach. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć jego podstępny przeciwnik zwinął mu piłkę. Rzucił się za nim i użył tajnej broni- łaskotek. Nishio był jedną wielką gilgoczącą powierzchnią, więc wystarczyło odpowiednio ustawić palce i posmyrać jakąkolwiek część jego ciała. Chłopak od razu zwinął się ze śmiechu. Seki przechwycił pakunek i rzucił Koyanagiemu. Zdobyli pierwszą bramkę. Po godzinie byli wyczerpani, ale szczęśliwi. W sumie więcej było dowcipów, łaskotek i śmiechu niż gry, ale faktycznie czuł się zrelaksowany. Usiedli na trawie i zaczęli pić wodę z butelek, którą kazała im zabrać trenerka. Kanou leżał z daleka od wszystkich, rozciągnięty na trawie patrzył w niebo. Seki usiadł obok niego.

- Świetny mecz, co?

- Mhm.

- Jest jedna sprawa, o której muszę cię uprzedzić- kapitan bystro na niego spojrzał- Może się zdarzyć, że… Obudzę cię w nocy. Jeśli tak się stanie musisz od razu wstać i iść za mną.

- Co się dzieje?

Usiadł i widać było, że jest zaniepokojony. Seki pomyślał, że może Chloe miała rację z ucinaniem jego języka.

- Mako-chan mi powiedziała, że koszmary Chloe stały się znacznie gorsze. W nocy wpadła w histerię i… Chciała iść do ciebie. Mam razem z Mako-chan teorię, że w pewien sposób jesteś dla niej ostoją spokoju, ostatnią osobą, na której może polegać. Dlatego w chwilach strachu czy załamania potrzebuje twojej obecności. Więc gdyby coś się działo Mako-chan puści mi strzałę. Mam lekki sen, więc obudzi mnie. Wtedy ja obudzę ciebie. Rozumiesz?

Chłopak był niesamowicie poważny. Zacisnął pięści i skinął głową.

- Mówiła mi, że ostatnimi czasy nie miewa już koszmarów. Wczoraj w pociągu…- złapał się za głowę- Seki, czy to źle z mojej strony, że dla własnych, egoistycznych chęci wykorzystuję jej przywiązanie? Że chcę ją mieć koło siebie, żeby być pewnym, że nic jej nie jest?

Widać było, że jest mu źle. Seki pomyślał, że gdyby to z Mako-chan było coś nie tak, to chciałby być cały czas koło niej, by móc jej pomóc.

- To nie są twoje egoistyczne pobudki. Bo chcesz być tam dla niej. Myślę, że to dobrze. A teraz się nie przejmuj, bo jeszcze trenerka zrobi się podejrzliwa.

Nagle kilku chłopakom zaburczało głośno w brzuchach. Chloe obudziła się i usiadła.

- Czy to była burza, czy wam burczy w brzuchach?

Gruchnęli śmiechem i zaczęli wracać do pensjonatu. Obiad gotowały im zamówione dwie kucharki- i to były jedyne koszty, jakie ponosili. Kiedy do jego nosa dotarł zapach zupy dopiero wtedy poczuł, jak bardzo był głodny. Wziął dwie dokładki i dopiero wtedy poczuł, że żyje. Pomogli paniom z kuchni zbierając wszystko i układając w miejscach wskazanych, po czym wyszli na dwór, by leżąc podziwiać krajobraz. Mieli wolne, aż do kolacji. Podszedł do Mako-chan i lekko popukał ją w ramię. Obróciła się, uśmiechnęła, a jemu od razu zakręciło się w głowie, poczerwieniał i zapomniał, jak się mówi i co tak właściwie chciał powiedzieć.

- Senpai?

- Eeee… Miałabyś ochotę… Znaczy, czy zechciałabyś… To… Mmm… CHOLERA!

Podskoczyła i spojrzała przestraszona. Od razu się uspokoił.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem krzyczeć. Jestem na siebie zły. Czy chciałabyś się gdzieś przejść popołudniu?

Posmutniała, a on od razu poczuł gorycz porażki. Jednak dopiero gdy się odezwała poczuł, jak wielka była to porażka.

- Bardzo chętnie, ale obiecałam Matsushicie, że pójdę z nim do miasteczka. Będziemy lepić lampiony na festyn. Może chciałbyś pójść z nami?

- Nie, dziękuję. Bawcie się dobrze.

Obrócił się i miał już iść, gdy lekko złapała go za tył koszulki. Obrócił się zdziwiony, a ona szybko cofnęła rękę i poczerwieniała.

- W takim razie…- mówiła tak cicho, że ledwie ją słyszał- Może jutro? Po obiedzie. Chyba, że masz już jakieś plany i…

- Z radością!

Powstrzymał się od podskoczenia w miejscu, jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko i pobiegł szybko do pokoju. Rzucił się na Nishio i wyściskał go.

- Ej, Seki! A ty co?

- Nie uwierzysz…!

Dopiero w tym momencie zauważył, że niedaleko stoi Matsushita i właśnie skrapla się jakąś wodą kolońską. Od razu przeszła mu euforia. Zwłaszcza, że młody złapał kurtkę i wyszedł z tryumfującym uśmiechem. Lampiony, jasne. Przyjaciel pomachał mu ręką przed oczami.

- To co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

- Na jutro jestem umówiony z Mako-chan. Tyle, że dzisiaj ona idzie z Matsushitą do miasteczka. Na lepienie lampionów.

Skrzywił się, a Nishio pokiwał głową.

- Rozumiem. Matsushita kręci się wokół niej od wczoraj. Jej jako jedynej podoba się jego ciało, więc uznał, że może tu należy poszukać. Bo u Yuiko nie ma szans. O Chloe nie wspominając.

- Wcale mnie nie pocieszyłeś.

- Bo nie próbowałem. Tak to wygląda. Jednak jest w tym jakiś plus. To ona poprosiła cię o spotkanie jutro, prawda?

Skinął głową i świat od razu stał się piękniejszy.


	46. Chapter 46

46.

Yuiko czuła się źle. Głowa ją bolała, chciało jej się spać, zalewały ją fale zimna i gorąca na przemian. Pewnie był to efekt nieprzespanej nocy i harowania od rana. Chloe nieziemsko je wystraszyła w nocy. W takim stanie nie była jeszcze nigdy. Ciągle tylko wołała Kanou. Gdyby nie przeraźliwy głos można by uznać ją niemal za żałosną. Tak dopraszać się o uwagę. Jednak Yuiko oduczyła się skutecznie wydawania tego typu osądów. Na swój sposób zazdrościła trenerce- wiedziała czego i kogo chce. Ona sama nie wiedziała. Szła właśnie w kierunku, w którym zwykle biegali. Ostatnim razem była w górach pół roku temu, ale nie straciła kondycji. Z dziadkiem uwielbiali góry- ich piękno, surowość i tajemniczość. Oraz wysiłek, jaki należy włożyć w zdobywanie szczytu. Usiadła w miejscu, z którego był najpiękniejszy widok. Pensjonat był ledwie widoczny, za to miasteczko widziała wyraźnie- było całe oświetlone. Oparła dłonie na kolanach i zamknęła oczy. Po chwili poczuła, jak ktoś nią potrząsa. Przerażona pomyślała o wszelkiego rodzaju zboczeńcach. Otworzyła oczy przygotowana do krzyku. Zdziwiły ją dwie rzeczy- całkowita ciemność i przerażona twarz Ranmaru.

- Yuiko… Nic ci nie jest?

- Hę? A dlaczego coś miałoby mi być?

Odetchnął i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. Zaczęła go odpychać.

- Obiecałeś, że mnie nie dotkniesz!

- Ty durna babo!- zatkało ją. Był autentycznie wściekły- Od dwóch godzin wszyscy cię szukają! A ty sobie tutaj spokojnie śpisz! Nawet nie wiesz, co przeżywałem!

Puścił ją i wyjął telefon.

- Chloe, mam ją. Zasnęła na naszej diabelskiej trasie. Tak, wszystko w porządku. Przekażę. Odwołaj alarm. Ok.- zamknął telefon i uśmiechnął się złośliwie- Mam ci przekazać, że jesteś martwa. Cóż, senpai. Potrafisz przypomnieć o swojej obecności.

Wstała i zaczęła spokojnie schodzić z drogi ustawiając stopy bokiem, by nie spaść. Chłopak szedł obok niej. Spoglądała na niego od czasu do czasu.

- Przepraszam. Nie sądziłam, że zasnę. Przyszłam tu podziwiać krajobraz i tylko na chwilę zamknęłam oczy.

- Powinnaś bardziej na siebie uważać. Kiedy wszyscy wróciliśmy na kolację Mako-chan powiadomiła nas, że nie wróciłaś. Zjedliśmy, ale wciąż w kiepskich nastrojach. Dopiero godzinę później naprawdę się zmartwiliśmy i rozdzieliliśmy się. Chloe wychodziła ze skóry i była jeszcze gorsza niż zwykle, a Mako-chan wpadła w histerię. Powinnaś myśleć o innych, kiedy zamierzasz uciąć sobie drzemkę.

- Kiedy…!

- Mnie się nie tłumacz. Zostaw to dla trenerki. Wyżyła się nieco na Sekim, ale widocznie wciąż jej mało. Ja się jedynie cieszę, że nic ci nie jest.

Pogłaskał ją delikatnie po policzku jednym palcem, a ją przeszył prąd. Przyspieszyła i wydawało jej się, że słyszy cichy śmiech. Przed pensjonatem stała Chloe. Była wściekła. Tupała nogą, stała w swojej pozycji bojowej. Gdy tylko ją zobaczyła zacisnęła pięści i nabrała powietrza w płuca. Czekał ją długi wieczór.

- JAK MOGŁAŚ?! YUIKO!!! Czy ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak my tutaj wszyscy się trzęśliśmy, bo ciebie nie ma?! Coś ty sobie myślała?! Byłaś w całkowicie odludnionym miejscu! Nie tylko ludzie ci zagrażali! Tu są rysie! Niedźwiedzie! Pumy! Ty idiotko!!! Wiesz co ze mną zrobiłby twój dziadek, gdyby choć jeden cholerny złoty włos spadłby z twojej pustej głowy?! UCH!!!

- Chloe, ja po prostu zasnęłam. Wybacz, ale nie spałam dziś w nocy najlepiej.

- Wiem i przepraszam- mruknęła. To był mocny argument. Jakby nie patrzeć to była jej wina, że Yuiko nie spała- Ale kara i tak cię nie ominie. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

- Oczywiście. Cokolwiek to będzie.

W sumie co mogła jej zrobić? Kazać biegać?

- Nie lubię zmuszać ludzi do czegokolwiek, wbrew temu co inni o mnie sądzą. Dlatego wybacz mi, że twoja kara będzie taka- westchnęła, ale zaczęła mówić stalowym tonem, a jej oczy błyszczały zimno- Odtąd nie ruszasz się poza pensjonat bez Ranmaru. Czy idziesz na dwie minuty na spacer, czy do miasteczka. On idzie z tobą. Ranmaru, masz coś przeciwko?

- Nie.

Chłopak śmiał się wesoło. A w niej się zagotowało. Otworzyła usta, ale Chloe szybko zasłoniła je dłonią.

- Lepiej żebyś nie miała żadnych obiekcji. Dopiero co zgodziłaś się na przyjęcie kary. Postąpiłaś głupio i muszę się upewnić, że więcej tego nie zrobisz.

- Po prostu daj mi spać w nocy to nie będę musiała zasypiać w innych miejscach!

- Gdybym mogła coś poradzić na te koszmary, to wierz mi, że zrobiłabym to! Nie jest mi przyjemnie, jakbyś nie zdawała sobie sprawy! Przestań myśleć tylko i wyłącznie o końcu tego swojego ślicznego noska i pomyśl, że czasem ktoś inny może mieć uczucia!

To zabolało. Wiedziała, że jest egoistką. Była wściekła na Chloe, bo przez nią nie mogła spać. Było to bardzo egoistyczne i przez to czuła do siebie obrzydzenie. Ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Rozum mówił jej jedno, a uczucia robiły swoje. Teraz powinna spokojnie poddać się karze. Ale zamiast tego była wściekła. Będzie teraz musiała znosić tego przemądrzałego szczeniaka. Niby jest z tego wyjście- nie wychodzić na dwór. Ale siedzieć cały czas w pensjonacie?! Trenerka przerwała jej rozmyślania.

- Chodźmy spać. Wszyscy są naprawdę wykończeni, a nie sądzę byś była na tyle wypoczęta, by odpuścić sobie porządny sen.

Noc była dość spokojna. Jedynie raz Chloe obudziła się z wrzaskiem, ale zaraz potem znów zasnęła. Wstały wcześnie, przebrały się, umyły. Trenerka poszła biegać z chłopakami, a ona razem z Mako-chan wzięła się za robienie śniadania. Zrobienie śniadania dla trzydziestu dorastających chłopaków nie jest rzeczą prostą. Mimo to jakoś dawały sobie radę.

- Wyspałaś się dziś?

- Tak. Dziękuję.

- Mmm… Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Yuiko, ale mocno wczoraj zraniłaś Chloe.

- Czym? Naprawdę nie chciałam zasnąć!

- Nie o tym mówię- Mako-chan szybko kroiła szczypiorek i jednocześnie mówiła- Kiedy jej powiedziałaś o tym, że przeszkadza ci w spaniu. Ona naprawdę nad tym nie panuje. Ale dziś specjalnie dla ciebie wyszła na dwór i tam się wypłakała. Pewnie tego nie zauważyłaś, bo spałaś. Ja jednak mam lekki sen i wszystko widziałam.

Zdziwiona mieszała zupę. Ona tak o nią dba? Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Gdy wszyscy wrócili i spojrzała na trenerkę, u której czerwone oczy kontrastowały z szerokim uśmiechem poczuła się… W każdym razie było to dalekie od przyjemności.

- Yuiko, nie rób takiej miny. Musiałam cię wczoraj ochrzanić i ukarać.

- Nie o to chodzi. Przepraszam za to, co mówiłam.

- A co mówiłaś?

Czy ona była głupia? Stała patrząc na nią ciekawie z lekkim uśmiechem. Może ma schizofrenię? Albo jakąś inną chorobę psychiczną?

- Nic. Nieważne. Wiedz tylko tyle, że mi przykro.

- Och, daj spokój. Cokolwiek to było i tak pewnie na to zasłużyłam. Mam parszywy charakter. Ale taką mnie lubicie, nie?

Ostatnie zdanie krzyknęła i odpowiedział jej chóralny wybuch śmiechu. Parsknęła, mruknęła coś o niewdzięcznikach i usadowiła się między Matsushitą a Ranmaru, którzy przypadkowo zajęli miejsca obok siebie. Po śniadaniu znów poszli na polanę, tym razem w celu „wesołej piłki" jak stwierdziła trenerka.

- Macie grać normalny mecz, ale nie musicie być zbyt poważni.

- Zagrajcie z nami!

Yuiko niezbyt była chętna, Mako-chan jeszcze mniej, ale zostały niemal przymuszone. Dzięki nim można było uformować trzy jedenastoosobowe drużyny. Yuiko była w jednej grupie z Nishio i Arashim. Kiedy dostała piłkę i zobaczyła biegnącego na nią Sekiego- kopnęła przed siebie niemal podając do przeciwników. Seki zaśmiał się i okręcił nią.

- Nie zamierzałem na ciebie wpaść! To tylko zabawa, pamiętaj!

Wzięła sobie to do serca i by odzyskać piłkę podbiegła i zaczęła gilgotać przeciwnika. Podziałało. Mako-chan z kolei stała niepewnie i chowała się za każdym razem, gdy piłka leciała w jej stronę. Gdy za pierwszym razem omal nie dostała w nos inni zaczęli jej bronić. Pobiegała trochę, w równie wesoły sposób odzyskała piłkę. Kilka razy była podnoszona i okręcana. Pierwszy mecz wygrała drużyna Yuiko mimo obecności Kanou u przeciwników. Jednak z drużyną Chloe nie było już tak łatwo. Kilka razy zagrała nieczysto ciągnąć za sobą menadżerkę na ziemię i turlając się z nią po trawie. Ranmaru również nie grał fair- często łapał ją w pasie i po prostu odstawiał na bok. Trochę zazdrościła trenerce. Mogła grać z nimi żartobliwie w bardziej męski sposób. Popychała ich i szczypała. W efekcie jej zespół wygrał. Gdy nadszedł czas na finały wiadomo było, że będzie ciekawie. Matsushita żarł się z Ranmaru, a Chloe z Kanou. Pierwszy ruch należał do drużyny Chloe. Podała do Ranmaru, który ruszył przed siebie. Zatrzymała go Mako-chan i jakoś tam próbowała odebrać piłkę. Chłopak jedynie się zaśmiał, podał piłkę z powrotem do trenerki i wziął dziewczynę na ręce.

- Mogę tak z tobą obiec całe boisko, a i tak nie uda ci się zabrać mi piłki! Ha!

Poczuła się… zazdrosna? Nie, niemożliwe. Ale nie podobało jej się, że Mako-chan wygląda tak... dobrze na jego rękach. Tymczasem Chloe pięknym obrotem bez problemu wyminęła Matsushitę i zaczęła walczyć o piłkę z kapitanem. Seki westchnął.

- No to mamy kilka godzin z głowy.

- Dlaczego?

- Oni potrafią kiwać się godzinami bez bramki. Kiedy… ahahahaha!

Śmiech był jak najbardziej uzasadniony. Dziewczynie widocznie zależało na czasie, bo zamiast sportowo rywalizować w pewnym momencie rzuciła się na Kanou i objęła go w pasie. Od razu pomylił krok i omal się nie wywrócili. Kiedy on był jeszcze w szoku dziewczyna strzeliła piękną bramkę.

- Widzisz? Jestem lepsza!

- Taak?- uśmiechnął się złośliwie i pogroził jej palcem- Chciałem grać fair, ale skoro tak to wygląda…

Gdy następnym razem dostał piłkę pognał prosto przed siebie i nawet nie zwolnił, gdy na drodze stanęła mu Chloe. Po prostu lekko się schylił i zarzucił ją sobie na ramię, po czym pobiegł dalej. Trenerka wierzgała i fukała, ale on zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Za to reszta drużyny umierała ze śmiechu. Yuiko czuła, że sama płacze ze śmiechu. Kapitan strzelił bramkę biegnąc wciąż tym samym tempem, po czym wrócił na swoją połowę.

- Kanou, mógłbyś mnie postawić na ziemi? Chciałabym zagrać.

- Mnie nie przeszkadzasz.

- Ale nie mogę grać!

- Ależ grasz, grasz. Skoro ty nie jesteś fair, to ja też nie będę. Posiedzisz tutaj trochę.

Bez problemu następne dwadzieścia minut strzelił kilka bramek z trenerką przewieszoną przez bark. Reszta wciąż podśmiewała się z nich. Zwłaszcza, że Chloe jednak znalazła sposób by mu przeszkadzać. Zaczęła zasłaniać mu włosami oczy, ciągnąć za spodenki tak, by się prawie wywracał i kilka równie pomysłowych rzeczy. Mimo tego drużyna Mako-chan, która wydawała się walczyć niezdecydowana między chęcią śmiechu a współczuciem, wygrała miażdżąco. Dopiero gdy chichoczący Teppei zagwizdał na koniec meczu Kanou postawił Chloe na ziemi. W tym czasie reszta chłopaków wzięła Mako-chan na ręce i zaczęli ją podrzucać. Wydawała się nieco wystraszona, ale śmiała się. Trenerka pogroziła kapitanowi, ale po chwili sama parsknęła i klepnęła go w ramię. Podeszła do Matsushity i chyba go chwaliła, bo cały się rozpromienił. Chwilę jeszcze posiedzieli i już trzeba było iść na obiad. Ranmaru trzymał się blisko niej i wydawał się być z siebie zadowolony.

- Nieźle ci szło.

- Proszę?

- Mówię, że całkiem dobrze grałaś. Podstępnie, ale dobrze.

- Jasne. Kopałam nie patrząc, w którą stronę. Ale… muszę przyznać, że było zabawnie.

- Może chciałabyś nauczyć się grać?- spojrzał na nią niepewnie- Mógłbym cię nauczyć.

- Cóż… Przypuszczam, że masz więcej cierpliwości od trenerki.

W tym momencie, jak na zawołanie, Chloe wydarła się.

- KOYANAGI! Ty patentowany durniu!!! Kto ci powiedział, że w off-sidzie chodzi o wykop piłki poza boisko?!

- Taa…- Ranmaru uśmiechnął się- Ale niewiele trzeba, by mieć więcej cierpliwości od niej. Może popołudniu?

- Z chęcią. Skoro jestem na ciebie skazana, to chociaż jakoś spożytkujmy ten czas.

Po obiedzie przebrała się w luźny dres i poszła przed pensjonat. Mako-chan i Seki właśnie wychodzili- oboje zaczerwienieni i milczący. To znaczy chłopak usiłował coś powiedzieć, ale brzmiało to tak nieskładnie, że w końcu zrezygnował. Ranmaru po chwili przyszedł i poszli na „boisko". Ranmaru położył przed nią piłkę.

- Jeśli kopniesz nogą w bok- wtedy piłka poleci nisko.

Ogólnie okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze, niż sądziła. Pod koniec jej prywatnego treningu była mocno zziajana, ubrudzona i w dodatku nauczyła się jedynie kopać piłkę by poleciała mniej więcej w kierunku, w którym chciała.

- To jest mniej, niż więcej, ale dobrze ci idzie.

- Długo grasz w piłkę?

- Od jedenastego roku życia.

- Tak późno?

- Nie pociągał mnie sport. Owszem, lubiłem sobie pobiegać, ale nie znosiłem wszelkich sportów zespołowych. Jestem… raczej samotnikiem- zaśmiał się cicho- Jednak kiedy miałem jedenaście lat jeden z kumpli wszedł mi na ambicję i założyliśmy się o to, który z nas wygra mecz piłki. Wiedziałem tylko tyle, że mam wkopać piłkę do bramki za plecami mojego przeciwnika. W razie wygranej…

Przerwał i zaśmiał się. Yuiko zżerała ciekawość.

- W razie wygranej?

- Cóż… Miałem dostać buziaka od najładniejszej dziewczyny w klasie, którą również kumpel podrywał.

Roześmiała się.

- I co? Pewnie wygrałeś?

- Gdzie tam! Przegrałem z kretesem! Ale spodobało mi się kopanie piłki, no i… Tylko się nie śmiej. Dość długo byłem zakochany w tej dziewczynie i kiedy dowiedziałem się, że lubi piłkarzy zacząłem trenować. Okazało się, że nie tylko to lubię, ale mam też talent. Tylko ta durna praca zespołowa. Uważałem się za najlepszego, że wszyscy inni są tylko kulą u nogi. To było męczące. W wyborze liceum kierowałem się opinią szkoły. A dokładniej drużyny. Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu znajdę kogoś z kim mógłbym rywalizować na równej stopie. I nie znalazłem- Yuiko spojrzała na niego zszokowana i już zaczęła otwierać usta, ale jej przerwał- Już tłumaczę. Wtedy Kanou miał jakiś dziwny rok. Chodził z głową w chmurach i nie wychylał się. To znaczy teraz wiem, że jest po prostu zbyt nieśmiały, żeby się wychylać. Znów uważałem, że wszyscy są mi tylko kulą u nogi. Aż zobaczyłem grę Kubo. To dopiero był zawodnik! Żałowałem, jak cholera, że nie jestem w Kakegawie. Nie zwracałem jednak uwagi na coś innego- Kubo był gwiazdą, lubił świecić. Był taki, jak ja. Mimo to żałowałem. Jednak kiedy na początku roku Chloe bez żadnego problemu pokonała reprezentację… To było coś! Myślałem, jaka to szkoda, że nie jest chłopakiem i nie mogę się z nią zmierzyć jak równy z równym. Głupie myślenie. Zaczęła zwracać na mnie uwagę, pomagać. Wiele się nauczyłem. Dopóki nie kazała Kanou ze mną ćwiczyć byłem wciąż przekonany o swojej wielkości. I sromotnie się zawiodłem. Jestem lata świetlne za nim. Tylko on się z tym nie obnosił, tak jak ja. To był początek mojej prawdziwej piłki. Byłem zszokowany kiedy Chloe wzięła mnie do reprezentacji. Byłem pewien, że będę w drugim zespole przez moją indywidualność.

Zaśmiał się, a ona zastanowiła się nad sobą. Czy jest do niego podobna? Uważa, że jest lepsza od reszty? Ma się z czym obnosić? Mako-chan jest od niej mądrzejsza i słodsza. Chloe bardziej wysportowana i wyluzowana.

- Ranmaru, co ty właściwie we mnie widzisz?- podniosła na niego wzrok- No, spójrz na mnie. Poza egzotyczną urodą nie ma we mnie nic ciekawego. Nie jestem słodka, nie jestem mądra, delikatna, wesoła czy energiczna. Jestem nudna.

- Tak ci się tylko wydaje, senpai. Prawdę mówiąc- uśmiechnął się- już w pierwszej klasie zwróciłem na ciebie uwagę. Zawsze byłaś skupiona na tym, co robiłaś. Czy to było starcie tablicy, czy rozwiązanie zadania. Uśmiechałaś się rzadko, ale wtedy jakby zaświeciło słońce. Nie jesteś nudna, jesteś po prostu… poważna. Może to tak mi się spodobało. Teraz wiem, że jesteś nieco egoistyczna, ale nie brak ci współczucia. Mówisz ludziom to, co o nich myślisz.  
I nie robisz tego za ich plecami, tylko patrzysz im prosto w oczy. Czasem lubisz sama siebie okłamywać. Boisz się komukolwiek zaufać w obawie przed zranieniem i odrzuceniem. Zawsze miałem opinię delikwenta. Wdawałem się czasami w bójki, ale nigdy nie tknąłem papierosów. To moi rodzice palą, więc w efekcie moje włosy i ubrania przesiąkają dymem. Wyglądam, jak wyglądam, bo jest mi tak wygodnie.

- Nie rozumiem cię. Powiedziałam ci, że nie masz u mnie szans.

- Ech, senpai- pochylił się, a jej mocniej zabiło serce i cofnęła się o krok. Uśmiechnął się przebiegle- Jak już powiedziałem- lubisz się okłamywać.

- Mhm, jasne. Oczywiście. Jak mogłam tego dotychczas nie zauważyć?

Jedynie się zaśmiał. Po kolacji poszły we trzy do gorących źródeł. Mako-chan była podekscytowana. Ale z opowiadaniem chciała poczekać, aż nie będzie możliwości, że któryś z chłopców ją podsłucha.

- A ty co robiłaś, Chloe?

- Posiedziałam tutaj. Musiałam załatwić kilka spraw czysto technicznych- po czym się uśmiechnęła- No i kiedy WRESZCIE nikogo nie było mogłam sobie potańczyć.

- Tańczysz? Co?

- To zależy. Głównie balet.

- Balet?!

Obie wpatrywały się w trenerkę zdziwione.

- No co? Tańczę od piątego roku życia. Dłużej tańczę, niż trenuję. Swego czasu jeździłam też figurowo na lodzie, ale szybko mnie to znudziło. Jestem typem sportowym. Wiecie- oko większe od mózgu.

Parsknęły.

- Ja sportowcem na pewno nie jestem. Ranmaru próbował mnie nauczyć grać w nogę, ale niezbyt mi to szło.

- Dasz radę, Yuiko- Mako-chan uśmiechnęła się słodko. Aż miała ochotę uścisnąć dziewczynę. Ale trzymała mydło w ręce, które mogło stać się śmiertelnie groźną bronią. Zza ścianki można było usłyszeć chłopaków, którzy się przepychali. Myśl o tym, że niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki (niemal- bo jest ściana) jest nagi Ranmaru powodowała, że dostawała wypieków. Zresztą nie tylko ona- Mako-chan na głos Sekiego omal nie dostała palpitacji. Za to Chloe wydawała się być całkowicie spokojna. Miała nawet spokojny głos.

- I jak tam, po drugiej stronie? Podoba wam się tutaj?

Jeden przez drugiego zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, że oczywiście. Potem grały z nimi w grę w zgadywanie głosów. Pomyliły się tylko kilka razy.

- Sano! Takim falsetem możesz mówić tylko ty!

- Dzięki! Ale to był Komaba!

- Dobra, jest już późno. Za pół godziny widzę was w łóżkach.

- Ależ Chloe…!

- Rano znów wstajecie wcześnie i biegacie. Zresztą, sądzę, że jesteście dość zmęczeni.

Dobiegł ich odgłos ciężkiego ziewania, więc nie mogły się powstrzymać i roześmiały się. Poszły pod prysznice, wskoczyły do pokoju i zaczęły się przebierać w pidżamy. Mako-chan wyszczotkowała włosy trenerki i zwinęła je gumką. Potem to samo zrobiła z włosami Yuiko. Chloe podniosła się i przeciągnęła.

- Idę sprawdzić, czy żadnemu nie zachciało się nocnych spacerków. Wracam za kilka minut.

I już jej nie było. Yuiko parsknęła.

- Mam wrażenie, że ona to lubi.

- Chloe? Jasne. To jest jej żywioł. Tak samo, jak moim miejscem jest kuchnia, tak ona najlepiej czuje się na boisku. A ty?

- Co ja?

- Gdzie ty czujesz, że pasujesz?

- Hmm… To jest dobre pytanie. Nie wiem. Mam wrażenie, że nigdzie. To znaczy… bardzo dobrze się czuję z dziadkiem. Czy to w domu, czy na wakacjach. Ale wiem, że on nie zawsze będzie przy mnie. I to mnie przeraża. Bo nie wiem, co chcę robić. Czasami mam wrażenie, że potrzebuję drugiej osoby, by być szczęśliwą.

- W sensie, że twoje miejsce, to w którym czujesz się najlepiej jest przy ukochanej osobie?

- Coś w tym rodzaju.

- Ale macie gadki- Chloe weszła, zamknęła drzwi i z impetem rzuciła się na futon- Wszystko mnie boli.

- Od czego?

- Wyobraź sobie, że położono cię na dwadzieścia minut na grzbiecie galopującego konia. Wierz mi, że nie jest to przyjemne uczucie.

- Nie uwierzę, jeśli powiesz, że było to całkowicie nieprzyjemne.

Dziewczyna się spłoniła.

- Nie było. W pewnych momentach było całkiem przyjemnie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wszystko mnie boli. Ale dość o nas, Yuiko. Czas wyciągnąć zwierzenia od Mako-chan.

Spojrzały na koleżankę, która nagle osiągnęła kolor dojrzałego pomidora.

- Nie wiem… Nie wiem o co wam chodzi.

- Och, daj spokój. Byłaś z Sekim na randce. Opowiadaj.

- To nie była randka. Tylko… Wyszliśmy razem na spacer.

- W takim razie na użytek rozmowy przyjmijmy, że poszliście na spacer. Co się działo?

- No więc… Na początku niewiele mówiliśmy. Ja się bałam odezwać, a Seki chyba zaczął żałować, że ze mną poszedł, bo też nic nie mówił i miał minę, jakby był zły. Zaproponowałam, że moglibyśmy pójść lepić lampiony, bo wczoraj nie skończyłam z Matsushitą- Yuiko ciężko westchnęła- Odwarknął, że nie chce. Zrobiło mi się przykro. Zaczął mnie przepraszać i…

Przyłożyła dłonie do twarzy, czym oczywiście tylko dodatkowo pobudziła ich zainteresowanie.

- No i co?

- Z… Złapał mnie za rękę.

Yuiko i Chloe spojrzały na siebie po czym ryknęły śmiechem. Leżały i zwijały się, a Yuiko poczuła, że mięśnie twarzy i brzucha zaczynają ją boleć. Kiedy już opanowały się wytłumaczyły obrażonej dziewczynie, że nie śmiały się z jej opowieści.

- Po prostu mówiłaś to tak przejętym głosem, jakbyście co najmniej przeszli do drugiej bazy!

- Czym jest druga baza?

Chloe spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

- W Ameryce tak się mówi na pieszczoty. Pierwsza baza to całowanie. Druga to dotykanie. A trzecia… Możesz się domyślić.

- Jak ty możesz o tym tak spokojnie mówić?

- Wychowywałam się między chłopakami, a w Ameryce to nie jest temat tabu. Wracając do opowieści Mako-chan. Więc złapał cię za rękę?

- Tak… To był mój pierwszy raz. Ominęliśmy miasteczko i poszliśmy przed siebie drogą. Było fajnie. Porozmawialiśmy, pośmialiśmy się- dziewczyna rozmarzyła się- I… potem Seki powiedział mi, że jestem dla niego bardzo ważna, ale nie chce mnie wystraszyć, więc będzie się trzymał z tyłu. Powiedziałam, że nie rozumiem. I wtedy… wtedy…

- Och, wyduś to z siebie!

- P-p-p…

- Pocałował cię?

Yuiko też już stała się niecierpliwa.

- Nie. Pogłaskał mnie po policzku…

Nawet już się nie śmiały, tylko westchnęły. Dobrze, że Mako-chan jest taka naiwna i słodka, ale sprawa była beznadziejna. Yuiko przytuliła dziewczynę do siebie.

- Co było później?

- Wróciliśmy. Całą drogę szliśmy za ręce i senpai mnie rozśmieszał- zaśmiała się cicho, po czym zaczęła wyłamywać palce i poczerwieniała jeszcze mocniej- Gdy już byliśmy pod pokojem, bo mnie odprowadził, to…

- Znów cię pogłaskał?

- Nie…- zaczęła kręcić młynka kciukami, pocić się i szybciej oddychać. Chloe zaczęła ją wachlować.

- Mako-chan uspokój się, bo nam tutaj zemdlejesz.

- Ale Seki-senpai, on… Że on jest MNĄ zainteresowany?! I że MNIE to powiedział?! I że…?!

- CO ZROBIŁ?!

Obie momentalnie złapały biedną dziewczynę za ramiona.

- No, tak… Powiedział mi, że mu się podobam. Miałam zamiar wam powiedzieć. Ale… Wstydziłam się. Bo to niemożliwe, żebym JA mu się podobała- znów miała słowotok. Najwyraźniej jednocześnie cieszyło ją i przerażało, że podoba się Sekiemu.

- Mako-chan, czego ty się tak boisz?

- On jest taki przystojny, zdolny i popularny. A ja? Jestem nieciekawa, trochę zdolna i zdecydowanie niepopularna.

- Jak to?- Chloe parsknęła- Masz na jedno skinięcie paluszka najbardziej rozchwytywanych chłopaków w szkole i uważasz, że nie jesteś popularna?

- Ale on w końcu zrozumie, że taka dziewczyna, jak ja, do niego nie pasuje. I znajdzie sobie jakąś ładniejszą i bardziej zrelaksowaną. Po prostu... jest z innej bajki.

- Głupia jesteś- trenerka z jęknięciem usiadła i zaczęła masować sobie krzyż- Seki całkowicie ogłupiał na twoim punkcie. Już samo to, że tak delikatnie z tobą postępuje wskazuje na to, że jesteś specjalna. Widzi w tobie wartościową i delikatną dziewczynę. Po prostu przestań się tym przejmować, dobrze?

- Łatwo ci mówić. Mnie jak dotąd podobał się Matsushita. Dopóki nie zaczął startować do Yuiko.

- ON ci się podobał?! Mogłaś nam powiedzieć! Zawsze byłam pewna, że to Seki!

- Seki-senpai… On… Przykuwa uwagę. Jest dla mnie, jak gwiazdy. Niby na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale tak naprawdę hen hen daleko. Za to Matsushita jest miły, sympatyczny, dowcipny i zaraz obok.

- On ci się podoba, czy po prostu szukasz klina na Sekiego?- Chloe burknęła- Bo jak dla mnie brzmi to tak, jakby Matsushita był dla ciebie lekarstwem na Sekiego.

- To nie tak! No… Nie do końca tak! Jest dla mnie przyjacielem i ewentualnie chciałabym, by był czymś więcej.

- Świetnie. A co zamierzasz zrobić z uczuciami Sekiego? Bo chciałabym ci uświadomić, że dwa tygodnie temu Matsushita był śmiertelnie zakochany w Yuiko, a od wczoraj zarywa do ciebie. Więc taką masz jego stałość.

- Chloe, zastopuj trochę. Mako-chan i bez tego ma problemy.

- Cóż, nie ona jedna. Z tego co wiem od Kanou, to Seki nigdy pierwszy nie wyznał swoich uczuć. Nigdy nie zabiegał o dziewczynę. I przede wszystkim nigdy, nawet tej dziewczynie, nie mówił, że jest dla niego wyjątkowa. Skoro więc on ci się podoba, a ty jemu i on ci powiedział, że mu się podobasz to przestań zachowywać się jak jajko!- zreflektowała się i uśmiechnęła- Ale to tylko moje zdanie. Jeśli przepuścisz szansę na miłość swojego życia, to nie będzie moja wina.

- Ona ma trochę racji, Mako-chan- Yuiko pogłaskała niemalże płaczącą przyjaciółkę- Idź za ciosem. Bądź taka, jaka jesteś. Do niczego się nie zmuszaj, a będzie dobrze.

- Ech… A tobie Yuiko dalej podoba się Uemi?

Zatkało ją. Aż tak łatwo ją przejrzeć? Zaczęła się tłumaczyć, że nie, że to nie tak… Za to mina Chloe była dziwna- smutna.

- Chloe, co jest? Co wiesz?!

- Tylko obiecajcie mi, że to nie wyjdzie poza naszą trójkę. Inaczej zniszczymy życie więcej niż jednej osoby.

- Mów!

Czekała, jak na wyrok. Jednak nic jej nie przygotowało na to.

- Uemi jest zakochany. W Tokunadze. Jest gejem.

Yuiko poczuła, że… Zaraz, właściwie powinien jej się walić świat, nieprawdaż? Więc dlaczego przed jej oczami pojawiły się oczy koloru obsydianu? Chloe zamachała jej ręką przed oczami z niepewną miną. Mako-chan również była nieco wystraszona.

- Chyba ujęłam to zbyt dosadnie, co?

- Może troszkę… Powinnaś nauczyć się dyplomacji.

- Yuiko! Ej! Yuiko!

Spojrzała z wściekłością na trenerkę.

- To wszystko twoja wina! Gdyby nie twoja kretyńska kara, to nie myślałabym teraz o Ranmaru zamiast o Uemim!

Gdy tylko to wykrzyczała złapała się za usta i czuła, że się czerwieni. Dziewczyny, które na początku przeraził jej wybuch obecnie patrzyły na nią wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

- Zaraz… tobie podoba się Ranmaru? Ha!

- Ale… a co z senpaiem Uemim?

- To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Wszystko przez ciebie, Chloe!

- Oczywiście. I cieszę się, że tak się skończyło. A raczej potoczyło, bo do końca pewnie jeszcze daleko- ziewnęła potężnie i z przerażeniem spojrzała na zegarek- Kładźmy się. Inaczej przez te ploty będziemy, jak zombie.

Ułożyły się, zgasiły światło, ale widocznie trenerce coś nie dawało spokoju.

- Yuiko…

- Mmm?

- Co właściwie ci się podoba w Ranmaru?

- Nic mi się w nim nie podoba! Czy ja mówiłam, że mi się podoba?! Nie!

Dziewczyny zachichotały doprowadzając ją do szału. Wcale nie chciała myśleć o Ranmaru, ale jego twarz jakoś tak sama z siebie się pojawiła. Coś do niej mówił, głaskał. Właśnie miała zamiar mu powiedzieć, że przecież miał jej nie dotykać, gdy coś mocno ją uderzyło. Podniosła głowę i zaklęła. Chloe siedziała w rogu pokoju kiwając się i głośno płacząc. Mruczała coś pod nosem pomiędzy szlochami, a Mako-chan siedziała obok niej i próbowała ją uspokoić.

- Yuiko, ty spróbuj. Ja muszę dotrzeć do mojej komórki.

- Po co?

- Nieważne. Mów do niej.

Yuiko kucnęła przed trenerką i nie była pewna, co ma mówić. Łatwiej było dwie noce wcześniej, gdy trzeba było po prostu ją trzymać.

- Mm… Chloe? Wszystko w porządku. Nie bój się. To tylko koszmar.

- To nie koszmar! Oni tu byli! To moja wina! Wiedziałam! Moja!

Rozszlochała się jeszcze bardziej, a ona przeraziła się, że dziewczyna zwariowała. Mako-chan przyklęknęła i pogłaskała przyjaciółkę po włosach.

- Spokojnie. Zaraz przyjdzie pomoc.

- Oni tu byli, Mako-chan! Widziałaś ich, prawda? Widziałaś?

- Oczywiście, że nie. To był tylko sen.

Mówiła spokojnym głosem, ale dziewczyna wciąż płakała i coraz mocniej się kiwała. Nagle Yuiko usłyszała szybkie kroki i do pokoju bez pardonu wpadł Kanou, a zaraz za nim Seki. Obaj byli zziajani. Kapitan od razu podszedł do Chloe i kucnął przy niej.

- Yo, Chloe. Co się dzieje?

Złapała go za rękę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Mocno zaciskała palce- zapewne bolało go to, ale nic po sobie nie pokazywał, tylko głaskał ją po głowie.

- Oni tu byli, Ryuuji… Ale nikt mi nie wierzy. Była tu Yui, mama i tata. Nawet Yoshiharu. Oni… Oni byli tacy, jak wtedy w kostnicy…- głos jej się załamał. Yuiko czuła, że jest jej zdecydowanie niedobrze. Seki obejmował płaczącą Mako-chan. Jeśli trenerce śniły się takie rzeczy, to miała pełne prawo zwariować- Potem przyszedł Yoshiharu. On… Powiedział, że to wszystko przeze mnie! Że to ja ich wszystkich zabiłam!!! Ryuuji! Ja nie chciałam! Nie chciałam ich zabić!!! Wierzysz mi, prawda?!

Zaciskała palce tak mocno, że wbiła mu się głęboko paznokciami. Kanou jedynie przytulił ją mocno do siebie.

- Wierzę. Nie chciałaś, wiem. Nie zabiłaś ich, Chloe. To był tylko zły sen. Rozumiesz? Sen. Uspokój się choć trochę. Inaczej Yuiko i Mako-chan nie będą mogły położyć się spać.

Wzrok jakby się jej wyostrzył i spojrzała na kapitana.

- Ryuuji, co ty tutaj robisz? Nie wolno wam wchodzić do damskiej części.

- Nie musiałbym, gdybyś nie przeraziła tak dziewczyn. Już ci lepiej?

Otarła łzy i uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Nie było mi źle, więc nie może być mi lepiej. A teraz zmykajcie spać.

- Nie- uśmiechnął się delikatnie, co zszokowało Yuiko- Nie pójdę, dopóki nie zaśniesz. Nie chcę drugi raz lecieć tu przez cały pensjonat.

Mruknęła coś niezrozumiale, ale położyła się, po czym powiedziała głośno.

- Ale i tak nie odpuszczę wam porannego biegu. Mako-chan, Yuiko kładźcie się. I… przepraszam.

Kanou usiadł koło trenerki i delikatnie głaskał ją po włosach. Seki sobie poszedł, a Mako-chan już spała. Yuiko położyła się i próbowała zasnąć, ale nie mogła. Słyszała, że Chloe wciąż płacze, a kapitan cicho ją uspakaja. W pewnym momencie cicho coś powiedziała do chłopaka, a on bez problemu wziął ją na ręce i wyszli. Yuiko chciała iść za nimi, ale Mako-chan złapała ją za rękę.

- Poprosiła go o to, by pomógł jej wyjść, bo musi się wypłakać. Zrobiła to ze względu na nas, żebyśmy mogły spać. Więc chociaż spróbuj zasnąć.

- Jestem okropna, prawda?

- Tylko trochę egoistyczna.

- Ale nie wydaje ci się, że ona zbyt mocno reaguje?

- Nie. Mnie kilka lat temu zmarła babcia. Wciąż raz na jakiś czas mam koszmary, bo poszłam przed pogrzebem pożegnać się z nią. Ale ona nie miała połowy spalonego ciała. Mimo to śni mi się. Mówiąc, że za mocno reaguje obrażasz ją tym i pokazujesz jak mało obchodzą cię inni. Ale to tylko moje zdanie.

Obróciła się do niej plecami i po chwili głęboko spała. Yuiko jednak nie mogła. Jej samej chciało się płakać. Zachowywała się skandalicznie. Czemu tak trudno jej uwierzyć, że można rozpaczać po czyimś odejściu? Jej rodzice ją porzucili, ale nawet za nimi nie tęskniła. Ale na samą myśl o tym, że może stracić dziadka przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz. Pokręciła głową i zmusiła się do uspokojenia. Przekręciła się na brzuch i ułożyła głowę na rękach. Przed jej oczami znów pojawił się Ranmaru i mimo tego, że próbowała go przepędzić- nie dawał się. Więc zasnęła ukojona wyimaginowanym dotykiem.


	47. Chapter 47

47.

Chloe obudziła się rano cała obolała. Nie dość, że bolał ją kręgosłup od wczorajszej jeździe na barku Ryuujiego, to jeszcze spała w jakiejś dziwnej pozie. Musiała zasnąć mu na rękach, kiedy wypłakiwała się w jego pierś. Mimo to koszmary wciąż ją nawiedzały. Objęła rękoma nogi i ułożyła na nich głowę. Może faktycznie była winna śmierci? Na pewno nie rodziców i Yui- na to nie miała wpływu. Nawet gdyby nie sprawa ze szkołą, to i tak by zginęli, a jedyną różnicą byłoby to, że na pokładzie byłaby z nimi. Jednak mogła zapobiec śmierci przyjaciela. Zamiast gadać, że go rozumie powinna wziąć go za kłaki i mocno nim potrząsnąć. Gdyby odpowiednio wcześnie zaczęła na niego wpływać pewnie by przestał grać. Dlaczego niektórzy myślą, że na piłce świat się kończy? Przecież jest tyle rzeczy, które można robić! Spojrzała na zegarek i westchnęła. Zaraz trzeba będzie pójść wszystkich budzić. Mako-chan leżała skulona, jak kot i cicho oddychała powodując, że włosy, które opadły jej na twarz, nieco łaskotały ją w nos. Yuiko spała na brzuchu z głową opartą na rękach i pochrapywała. Parsknęła i zaczęła się przebierać. Poszła do kuchni i szybko zaparzyła kawę- Ryuuji był naprawdę beznadziejny z samego rana. Zapukała do pierwszego pokoju i uderzyła w gong, który znalazła w piwnicy. Niechętnie podnieśli się i zaczęli grzebać w plecakach. Jeden plus- powoli przyzwyczajali się do rutyny. Drugi pokój już był na nogach- widocznie któryś nastawił dzwonek w telefonie. Chyba woleli to od dźwięku gongu. Ostatni pokój był najtrudniejszy do obudzenia. Otworzyła drzwi i z uśmiechem na wszystkich spojrzała. Najbliżej drzwi spał Matsushita- kołdra leżała obok, a on sam był ułożony w kształt litery X. I niesamowicie głośno chrapał. Obok niego Tokunaga, który już nie spał. Na tym wyjeździe zastanowiła się, czy przypadkiem nie zaczął się interesować Uemim, który leżał obok niego i spał. Gdy weszła, Tokunaga zabrał szybko rękę, którą dotykał twarzy przyjaciela. Obok nich Koyanagi właśnie przecierał oczy. Najbliżej ściany leżał Ranmaru i spał w podobnej pozycji, co Yuiko. Naprzeciwko niego Kanou był w swojej zwykłej pozycji- na boku z rękami wyrzuconymi przed siebie i lekko podkurczonymi nogami. Tyle, że tu nie miał tyle miejsca co w domu i jego lewa dłoń leżała na twarzy Sekiego. Nishio już był na nogach i właśnie potrącał przyjacielem. Z jego drugiej strony Arashi tulił się do kołdry i cicho wymawiał imię swojej dziewczyny. Kitagawa, leżący najbliżej drzwi, spojrzał na nią i jęknął z niezadowoleniem.

- Wstawajcie, śpiochy.

Uderzyła w gong i odłożyła go, by pomóc tym, którzy sami wstać nie chcieli. Delikatnie potrząsnęła Matsushitą, połaskotała Ranmaru w stopy, wmusiła kawę w kompletnie nieprzytomnego Kanou i wyrwała kołdrę Arashiemu.

- Za dwadzieścia minut macie być już przed wejściem.

Wróciła do pokoju i delikatnie obudziła przyjaciółki. Yuiko po chwili już się krzątała, a Mako-chan długo się zbierała w sobie, by wstać. Chloe uśmiechnęła się.

- Mako-chan, ty mi zawsze przypominasz kota. Spokojnego, pełnego gracji, lubiącego spać i nienawidzącego budzenia.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, wstała i przeciągnęła.

- Uwielbiam spać. Gdybym miała podać hobby, pewnie byłoby nim spanie, dopiero potem gotowanie. I gdybym tylko mogła, to sypiałabym do południa. Ale nie mogę.

Dziewczyny zaczęły zbierać kosmetyki i ręczniki, a ona zbierała się w sobie. W końcu wydukała.

- Przepraszam. Postaram się więcej nie odwalać takich imprez.

- Ależ daj sobie spokój- Mako-chan uśmiechnęła się delikatnie- To nie twoja wina. Masz prawo do koszmarów i masz prawo płakać do woli.

- I nie zwracaj na nas uwagi. Najwyżej odbijemy sobie to po powrocie do domu i będziemy spać przez kilka dni.

Czuła się głupio- ponownie zrobiła przedstawienie. W dodatku był przy tym Seki i Ryuuji. Zawsze musieli gdzieś wrzucić swoje pięć groszy. Westchnęła i poszła na poranną rozgrzewkę. Zimno lekko ją odrzuciło, ale poszła przed siebie. Chłopacy powoli zaczęli się schodzić. Patrzyła na zegarek i kontrolowała. Dwie minuty przed końcem dobiegł zmachany Sano i w ten sposób byli wszyscy. Uśmiechnęła się szczerze.

- Super! Wszyscy nieco przed czasem! Byle tak dalej. Dziś biegniemy cztery kilometry. Mam nadzieję, że wzięliście ze sobą butelki z wodą, jak prosiłam. Na górze będziecie mocno zmachani. Za mną!

Najwyraźniej pomysł ze zmachaniem się nie przypadł im do gustu, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić na współczucie. Po prawdzie na tej trasie osiem kilometrów było jej granicą. A teraz, kiedy nieco spadła jej kondycja, mogło być znacznie gorzej. Ogień w płucach i bolące nogi zaczęły dawać o sobie znać. Jednak nawet szybciej nie oddychała- gdyby zaczęła, nie mogłaby przestać i po chwili padłaby ze zmęczenia. Oddech był podstawą. Odcinki kilometrowe znała na pamięć- na drugim kilometrze był duży głaz, na trzecim- pochylone drzewo, na czwartym- lekka wnęka skalna, na piątym- kilka kwiatów, szósty był za ostrym zakrętem, przy siódmym na lewo było urwisko a przy ósmym kilka głazów. Już z daleka widziała wnękę- w niej kiedyś schowali się z Yoshiharu przed burzą. Wtedy wydawała się nieco większa i choć ona wciąż by się w nią zmieściła, to już dość niski Uemi szorowałby czupryną po sklepieniu. Gdy stanęła reszta dosłownie padła. Pierwszego dnia była autentycznie wściekła- nawet Ryuuji i Ranmaru dyszeli! Mogła wiedzieć, że tak to się skończy. Żaden z nich nie miał treningu z bieganiem pod górkę. Udou był beznadziejnym trenerem. Nie dość, że skupiał się jedynie na pierwszym zespole, to jeszcze nie popracował nawet nad ich kondycją! Dała im chwilkę na złapanie oddechu i już biegła w dół. Uwielbiała, gdy wokół siebie widziała rozmazany świat, a sama mogła poczuć pęd wiatru i lekkość. Przed pensjonatem lekko tylko zwolniła i zerknęła za siebie- nikt nie mógł jej widzieć. Skoczyła do przodu z pełnego pędu i wykonała kilka gwiazd. Przyjemnie było poczuć ten ucisk w żołądku spowodowany szybkim krążeniem krwi z góry na dół. Postanowiła zapisać się chociaż na godzinę na balet. Albo na jazdę figurową. Trochę brakowało jej możliwości pędzenia po śliskim lodzie. Usiadła po turecku na kamieniu i poczekała, aż wszyscy się zbiorą. Jak zwykle byli we wspaniałych humorach.

- Teraz pod prysznice i na śniadanie. Po śniadaniu chciałabym, żebyście spakowali swoje stroje kąpielowe. Idziemy na basen.

Chóralny wybuch radości musiał pobudzić wszystkich w miasteczku. Podskakiwali i wzajemnie się poklepywali po plecach. Jedynie Ryuuji spojrzał na nią, jakby miał zamiar ją udusić. Gdy większość już sobie poszła doszedł do niej i złapał za ramię.

- Ja nie idę.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie umiem pływać.

Zdziwiona na niego spojrzała.

- Ja też. Ale chyba możesz potrzymać się drabinek, co? Dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa.

- Chloe, ja naprawdę nie mogę. Proszę.

Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z naciskiem.

- Ryuuji, ale przecież…

- Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek o coś prosiłem?

- Owszem. O wybaczenie przynajmniej sto razy, o dbanie o siebie, o…

- Przestań żartować. To ważne.

- Co się powstrzymuje?

- Mam… Nieważne. Jedynym sposobem żebym tam poszedł jest pozwolenie mi pływać w koszulce, ale na to raczej nie zgodzą się ratownicy.

Zaśmiała się głośno i poklepała go po plecach.

- Nie martw się. Jedynym ratownikiem, który tam będzie, jest Teppei. Masz załatwione wejście z koszulką. Czyżbyś coś ukrywał?

Spojrzała przekornie, a on w odpowiedzi lekko przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Kto wie… Może tatuaż, o którym wolałbym nie informować całego świata?

- My to nie cały świat.

- Ale jeśli dowie się Seki, to wtedy to już będzie cały świat.

Na widok jej zszokowanej twarzy zaśmiał się i poszli razem na śniadanie. Było przepyszne.

- Mako-chan, jesteś mistrzynią.

- To akurat nic specjalnego. Nie miałam czasu, żeby…

- Och, daj spokój. Jeśli mówię, że jesteś, to jesteś. Wzięłaś ze sobą strój kąpielowy, prawda?

- Wzięłam, ale do źródeł raczej nie będę go potrzebować.

- Nie. Ale po śniadaniu idziemy na basen.

Mako-chan omal nie opluła jej herbatą. Zaczęła kaszleć i przepraszać jednocześnie próbując wytrzeć mokre miejsca, więc efekt był dość komiczny. Gdy już ze wszystkim się uporała spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem.

- Jak to na basen?

- Niedaleko jest basen, więc pomyślałam, że w ramach sportowych zawodów popływamy sobie trochę i pogramy w siatkówkę wodną. Teppei jest ratownikiem, więc to będzie w sam raz. Jeśli się krępujesz, to możesz założyć koszulkę, jak ten tutaj.

Wskazała kciukiem na kapitana, który w tym momencie omal się nie udławił. Westchnęła i poklepała go po plecach. Mako-chan uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Nie, nie, założę. Ale to trochę krępujące. Lubię pływać, a ty?

- Nie znoszę. I nie umiem.

- Żartujesz?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zszokowani, więc nieco się speszyła.

- Co dziwnego w tym, że nie umiem pływać?

- To tak, jakbyś nie umiała jeździć na rowerze. Po prostu… dziwne.

- Przesadzacie- spojrzała w lewo rejestrując jakiś ruch i zauważyła Teppeia. Szybko dopiła herbatę- Dobra. Za pół godziny widzimy się przed pensjonatem. Macie mieć przy sobie stroje, ręczniki, klapki, mydło i… Co to jeszcze chciałam powiedzieć? Mniejsza z tym.

Wyszła i przywitała się z Teppeiem mocno się w niego wtulając.

- Ech… Tęsknię za tym małym bąblem. Ale taki duży też jesteś fajny.

- Och, ja jestem najlepszy. Nawet nie wiesz ile dziewczyn za mną lata.

- Aleś skromny. Czy dobrze pamiętam, że jednak poszedłeś do tej szkoły technicznej, która tak cię pociągała?

- Tak. Mamy całe osiem dziewczyn na szkołę pełną facetów. I wszystkie osiem do mnie zarywa.

- Nie pusz się tak, bo ci piórka powypadają. Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się udostępnić nam basen.

- Daj spokój. Ojciec i tak zawsze zostawia mi klucz, kiedy wyjeżdża. Poza tym nudzi mi się tak samemu siedzieć. Z wami jest wesoło.

- Jak cholera.

Zaśmiał się i pogłaskał ją po głowie. Wszedł z nią do pokoju, gdzie szybko spakowała potrzebne rzeczy do małego plecaczka. Teppei stał nad nią i co chwila parskał śmiechem.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć po co idziesz na basen, skoro nienawidzisz i nie umiesz pływać?

- Ale moja drużyna lubi. I jest to dziedzina sportu, w której mogą również brać udział dziewczyny. Bo nie wyobrażam sobie grającej z nimi w rugby Mako-chan.

- Cóż… Niewątpliwie byłby to ciekawy widok.

- Żartujesz? Zgnietliby ją w sekundę. Zero wyczucia, po prostu zero.

- Co do wyczucia… Czy jest to odpowiednia chwila by spytać cię co właściwie chodzi ci po głowie?

- To znaczy?

Wiedziała o co zapyta. Po prostu wiedziała.

- Udajesz, że trzymasz się dobrze, prawda?- Bingo. Mogłaby obstawiać totka- Więc zastanawiam się po co to robisz? Biegasz, uśmiechasz się, krzyczysz… Po co?

- A co mam zrobić?- warknęła- Usiąść i płakać?! Nie mam na to czasu, Teppei. Muszę zarobić na swoje utrzymanie. Do tego naprawdę zależy mi na wyszkoleniu tej bandy. Niektórzy z nich mają wielki talent, a trener który niedługo ich ode mnie przejmie nie zna się na tym. Dwadzieścia lat wcześniej sam był dobrym zawodnikiem, ale o trenowaniu nie ma bladego pojęcia. Faworyzuje swoich ulubieńców, resztę olewa. To niesprawiedliwe.

- Ty też faworyzujesz.

- Nie, Teppei. Ja każdego z nich traktuję tak samo, choć tych najbardziej zdolnych zapędzam do pracy. A to jest duża różnica. Nie skupiam się TYLKO na nich. Przypomnij sobie jak to było, gdy trenowałam zespół młodzików. No… Jak byłam pomocnikiem trenera. Cisnęłam najbardziej zdolnych, ale i innym nie popuszczałam. U mnie każdy kto potrafi kopnąć piłkę i ma do tego zapał ma szansę. Ale Udou jest inny. On daje szansę jedynie wybranym. Tak nie powinno być.

- Zawsze mnie ciekawiło co cię tak pociąga w trenowaniu? Bo przecież nie sami chłopacy. Żaden nigdy cię nie interesował. Więc dlaczego?

- Bo to lubię. Lubię pomagać innym w byciu lepszymi. Wierz mi- całe życie żałowałam, że nie jestem chłopakiem. Z moim talentem nie byłoby szans, bym nie dostała się do J-League. Ale jako kobieta… Powtarzałam to już tysiące razy, ale i tobie powiem. Kobieca liga jest nie tylko mało opłacalna, ale też beznadziejna. Większość drużyn reprezentujących kraje w kobiecej piłce nożnej nie wygrałoby z tymi durniami, których trenuję. Jestem, nieskromnie przyznając, daleko przed nimi. Tylko by mnie denerwowały. Więc wolę trenować.

- A sama co zamierzasz robić poza trenowaniem? Cukiernia?

- Być może… Ostatnio rozważam powrót na lód.

Chłopak aż podskoczył z radości.

- To byłoby wspaniałe! Zawsze uwielbiałem patrzeć, jak jeździsz!

- Ha! Bo nie ma sportu, w którym nie byłabym dobra.

- Znalazłoby się kilka. Choćby pływanie…

Podczas gdy Teppei trzymał się za bolącą stopę, dziewczyna przetrzepała cały swój bagaż, by przypomnieć sobie, że zdjęcia wrzuciła w małą kieszonkę.

- Hehe, pamiętasz to? Miałeś nam wszystkim zrobić zdjęcie, ale kiedy ta cała… no, jak jej tam było… Asuka? Chyba Asuka. Kiedy ona cię wyciągnęła na spacer zrobiliśmy cztery zdjęcia. Ja z rodzicami, ja z mamą i Yui, ja z tatą i Yui oraz jedno, na którym jest cała moja rodzina. Każde z nas dostało to zdjęcie, na którym go nie ma.

Teppei zajrzał jej przez ramię i uśmiechnął się.

- Jak bym mógł nie pamiętać? Spuściłaś mi wtedy takie lanie, że omal nie wylądowałem w szpitalu. O, a tego zdjęcia nie znam. To z maszyny do robienia zdjęć? Tylko powiększone.

- Było w kopercie, którą dał mi wujek. Yoshiharu zrobił je na kilka dni przed śmiercią- tu głos jej się lekko załamał, ale zaraz odchrząknęła i powstrzymała łzy- Zobacz, cały on. A raczej Yoshiharu, jakiego nikt poza mną nie znał. Łobuzerski uśmiech, wystawiony jęzor i kretyńska mina. Gdybym pokazała Atsushiemu zdjęcie jego idealnego kapitana jak rozciąga sobie usta jak żaba, wywala język i robi zeza… Chyba musiałabym dokupić piąty lampion.

Zaczęła się śmiać i pociekły jej łzy. W tym momencie weszła Mako-chan i parsknęła.

- Płaczesz czy się śmiejesz?

- Płaczę ze śmiechu. Wyobraziłam sobie minę At… znaczy, Kamiyi. Mniejsza z tym.

Otarła oczy, zachichotała jeszcze kilka razy i klepnęła przyjaciela w plecy.

- Chodźmy. Dajmy dziewczynom w spokoju się spakować. Wątpię czy chciałyby byś widział jak wypakowują z plecaków bieliznę. Choć mają całkiem…

- CHLOE!

Mako-chan zarumieniła się i zrobiła nadąsaną minę. Trenerka jedynie się zaśmiała, rzuciła krótkie: „Słodkie!" i już jej nie było. Minęli Yuiko, która niemal biegła w kierunku pokoju.

- Dziesięć minut, Yuiko!

- Wiem, wiem. Zagadałam się. Zdążę.

Przed pensjonatem stał jedynie Nishio.

- O, już spakowany? Skończyłeś szybciej jeść?

- Nie. Po prostu jako jedyny trzymam swoje rzeczy w porządku. To znaczy Kanou i Arashi też, ale przez… eee… niezależne od nich czynniki musieli spędzić nieco czasu na zbieraniu swoich rzeczy z całego pokoju.

- Niezależne od nich czynniki? Co zrobiliście?

- Z Sekim na żarty zaczęliśmy walczyć i w ferworze walki rzuciliśmy w siebie tym, co było pod ręką. Czyli ich bagażami. Trochę… się zdenerwowali.

Wyobraziła sobie to „trochę" i aż usiadła na ziemi ze śmiechu.

- Nishio, jesteście bezbłędni. Co ja bym bez was zrobiła?

- Miała długie i spokojne życie, jak mniemam.

- Za to jakie nudne.

- Ale dłuższe. Bo my naszymi wybrykami na pewno marnujemy twoje nerwy skracając ci życie.

- Dobra, dobra. Nie kłóć się ze mną, bo ja ci skrócę życie dodatkowymi okrążeniami.

- Och, cóż to byłaby za szkoda…

- Jesteś niemożliwy.

Gdy już wszyscy zebrali się i poczekali kilka minut na menadżerki, które w końcu dotarły, Chloe zamachała rękami i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Kilka zasad. Nie jęczcie, nie będzie tak źle. Po pierwsze- żadnego podtapiania, jasne? Nie chcę żeby któryś opił się wody. Po drugie- jeśli Teppei was o coś poprosi i jeśli będzie to prośba racjonalna, wykonalna i związana z bezpieczeństwem- macie natychmiast go posłuchać. Po trzecie- jeśli usłyszę jakikolwiek komentarz na temat wyglądu mojego bądź dziewczyn to przysięgam, że urządzę wam taki trening, że za dwadzieścia lat będziecie go wspominać w najgorszych koszmarach. I po piąte- nie życzę sobie, byście mnie wciągali do wody. Jakieś pytania?

Ryuuji podniósł rękę.

- No?

- Odlicz do pięciu.

- Jaki to ma związek z tym, co powiedziałam?

- Bo zjadłaś czwórkę. Podałaś cztery przykłady, a przy ostatnim powiedziałaś: „po piąte". Martwię się o twoją znajomość matematyki.

Kilka osób parsknęło, a reszta widocznie się od tego powstrzymywała. Kiwnęła na kapitana palcem, żeby podszedł. Zdzieliła go przez głowę i westchnęła.

- Ktoś jeszcze ma równie inteligentne pytania? Nie? W takim razie chodźmy.

Budynek, w którym mieścił się basen, był pół godziny drogi od pensjonatu. Był to właściwie kompleks budynków. Miasto, w którym mieszkała Mishoshi z mężem i synem, było znanym kurortem, więc podstawą zarobków byli turyści. Dlatego też sfinansowano basen, siłownię, lodowisko i dużą salę gimnastyczną. Miała w planach odwiedzić jeszcze dwa ostatnie budynki. Powinno być z tego mnóstwo śmiechu. A to właśnie chciała im dać- zabawę. By nie zapamiętali jej jako nudnej i wrednej. A przynajmniej nie do końca. Poszła z dziewczynami przebrać się w stroje i omal nie padła, gdy je zobaczyła. Yuiko miała czarny dwuczęściowy, niezbyt wyzywający, ale w jakiś sposób przyciągający uwagę strój kąpielowy. Mako-chan również miała dwuczęściowy, ale zdecydowanie skromny i w kolorze delikatnego fioletu z falbankami. Chloe spojrzała na swój jednoczęściowy, granatowy i lekko westchnęła. Jak zwykle myślała o praktycznej części, nie estetycznej. Trudno, nie mogła już nic na to poradzić. A tak właściwie to dlaczego miałaby się stroić? I tak nie zamierza pływać.

- Chloe, nie patrz się tak na mnie. Głupio mi.

Nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że gapi się na okolice biustu Mako-chan. Zaśmiała się cicho.

- Przyzwyczajam cię. Możesz być pewna, że trzydzieści par oczu dokładnie cię obejrzy. Ciebie też, Yuiko, więc się nie śmiej.

„Przynajmniej przemknę niezauważona". Ale sama myśl o tym, że Ryuuji mógłby patrzeć na którąś z nich z zainteresowaniem była tak irytująca, że ledwo się powstrzymała od złośliwych uwag. Wyjątkowo złośliwych. Uszczypnęła się w ramię i poszła za nimi. Jak należało się spodziewać- wszyscy, jak muły gapili się na menadżerki, które niemal od razu wskoczyły do wody. Nie dziwiła im się. Sama usiadła i jedynie zamoczyła stopy. Obserwowała całą swoją drużynę z lekkim uśmiechem. Matsushita i Koyanagi ścigali się do końca basenu, Ranmaru z Kitagawą skakali na główkę, Mako-chan śmiejąc się uciekała przed pryskającymi wodą Sekim i Nishio. Yuiko konkurowała z Asakawą, które dłużej wytrzyma pod wodą. Jej kapitan podpłynął do niej i oparł się rękoma o bok basenu.

- No patrz, a podobno nie potrafisz pływać?

- Koszulka wszystko zmienia. Bez niej bym się utopił.

Omal nie przyłożyła mu. Jedyny facet, którego klatę chciała zobaczyć, jak na złość założył koszulkę. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że przyjemnie go oblepiała. W dodatku z mokrymi włosami wyglądał znacznie lepiej, niż w tej kretyńskiej fryzurze, którą miał zazwyczaj.

- Co ty tam ukrywasz?

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, lekko do niej przysunął i szepnął do ucha.

- To pokażę tylko tej, której uda się zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka.

Zaśmiał się na widok jej miny, ale postarała się odzyskać rezon.

- Cóż… Jakby nie patrzeć trzy razy spaliśmy razem w jednym łóżku.

- To, co miałem na myśli, było znacznie… ciekawsze.

Oberwał kilka razy i wciąż chichrając odpłynął. Za to obok niej znalazł się Teppei.

- Cóż takiego ci powiedział, że masz kolor pomidora?

- Nic. Jest głupi i tyle. Mam nadzieję, że jako ratownik nie będziesz miał zbyt wiele zajęć.

- Raczej nie. Większość potrafi pływać naprawdę nieźle. Prócz nielicznych wyjątków- spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. Obruszyła się.

- Czy naprawdę każdy samiec zamierza dziś działać mi na nerwy?

- Nie przesadzaj. Chodź na chwilę do wody.

- Wiesz dobrze, że…

- Tak, tak. Nie umiesz pływać. Ale chociaż zanurz się i oprzyj o bok basenu.

- Wtedy nie będę mogła na wszystkich patrzeć.

- Obrócisz się i będziesz trzymać łokciami. A jeśli chcesz to mam pływaki dla małych dzieci.

Zaśmiał się i uciekł przed jej rozpędzoną nogą, która wyraźnie celowała w jego twarz. Mimo to posłuchała się go i zanurzyła się. Dreszcz przebiegł po jej ciele- zimna woda. Pewnie jak trochę w niej posiedzi to będzie się wydawała cieplejsza, ale i tak nie znosiła momentu zanurzenia. Jedyne co lubiła w wodzie to to, co wyrabiała z włosami. Wydawały się lekkie, puchowe i śliczne. Puściła na wodę swoje i przyglądała im się. Nagle ześlizgnął się jej łokieć i wpadła do wody. Nie zdążyła nawet nabrać powietrza. Machała rękoma i nogami, ale czuła, że woda wlewa jej się do ust i zatyka nos. Poczuła, że ktoś łapie ją w pasie i wyciąga w górę. Po chwili już mogła odetchnąć i odkaszlnąć całą wodę. Teppei kucał przed nią, a cała drużyna zebrała się blisko, by się upewnić, że nic jej nie jest. Kiedy już w miarę spokojnie mogła oddychać wychrypiała, by wracali do zabawy. Ona sobie posiedzi i odpocznie. Pogoniła również Teppeia.

- Obiecuję, że nie zanurzę więcej, jak stopy. Idź z nimi. Nie musisz mnie niańczyć.

Westchnął, ale posłuchał. Po chwili już wrócili do zabaw. Rozwiesili siatkę i zaczęli grać. Piłek było trzy, więc czasem jedna osoba musiała odbijać wszystkie naraz, co prowadziło do dość śmiesznych sytuacji. Seki dzielnie bronił Mako-chan, która kilka razy prawie dostała w twarz. Za to Yuiko wybijała mocne piłki, wyraźnie celując w Ranmaru. Chloe cieszyła się, że obie w końcu znalazły coś w rodzaju szczęścia. Zastanowiła się, czy odzywa się jej kobieca część duszy dopatrując się wszędzie romansów? Sama nie miała ochoty na związek. Ból po stracie rodziny i Yoshiharu wciąż był zbyt wielki, by miała ochotę na bycie z kimś. Spojrzała na Ryuujiego. Niewątpliwie wzbudzał w niej silne uczucia, ale w tej chwili była tak rozchwiana, że wszystkie emocje odczuwała znacznie silniej. To, co teraz wydaje się jej miłością, może się później okazać jedynie zauroczeniem. Nie chciałaby go krzywdzić. Choć była pewna, że jej kapitan nic do niej nie czuje powinna wprowadzić dystans między nimi. Są ze sobą zbyt blisko i czuła, że zbyt mocno na nim polega. Jego przy niej trzymała jedynie obietnica dana wujkowi Kubo. Beznadziejna sprawa. Zaczęła się zastanawiać w jaki by tu sposób spędzać coraz mniej czasu z Ryuujim, gdy obiekt jej myśli znalazł się tuż przy niej.

- Oj, trenerko, coś nie za dobrze się bawisz. Masz minę, jakbyś zjadła coś naprawdę paskudnego.

- Wystarczyło, że na ciebie spojrzałam- palnęła bez zastanowienia, byle tylko się nie zaczerwienić- A ty dlaczego nie grasz z nimi?

- Zrobiło się zbyt… ciekawie. Zabawa przerodziła się w małą wojnę. Nie mam ochoty brać w tym udziału. O dziewczyny się nie martw. Seki omal nie pobił się z Matsushitą o to, który będzie pilnował bezpieczeństwa Mako-chan, która w tym czasie już była poza zasięgiem piłki. A z kolei Yuiko usiłowała wytłumaczyć Ranmaru, że jest już dużą dziewczynką i potrafi o siebie zadbać. Sądząc z jej miny najchętniej by go utopiła. Więc postanowiłem, że z kolei ja przypilnuję ciebie. Niewiadomo co by się stało z nieszczęśnikiem, który przypadkiem wycelowałby w ciebie. Jak nic, po wyjściu z basenu oczywiście, miałby kilka dodatkowych guzów i okrążeń.

- Coś niesamowicie rozmowny się stałeś.

- W przeciwieństwie co do niektórych lubię wodę. Daleko mi do zdolności Mizuki, ale pływam całkiem nieźle.

- Dlaczego zrezygnowała z pływania?

- Przypuszczam, że miała tego dosyć. Znudziło jej się. Teraz cały wolny czas poświęca Masaru.

Nazwisko chłopaka wymówił grobowym głosem i zmarszczył brwi. W pewien sposób go lubił, ale dobro siostry było dla niego najważniejsze.

- Ktoś ci mówił, że zachowujesz się jak kwoka z pisklętami?

- Wcale się tak nie zachowuję. Nie jest dzieckiem i powinna już wiedzieć co jest ważne, a co nie. Jeśli chce być z nim, to proszę bardzo. Ja jedynie chcę wiedzieć, czy on jej nie skrzywdzi.

- A nie wziąłeś pod uwagę opcji, że to ona może go skrzywdzić?

- Wtedy niewiele będzie mnie to obchodziło. Choć… pewnie jej powiem, że chłopcy nie są zabawkami. Nie wolno kogoś, ot tak, zostawiać.

- Mówisz z własnego doświadczenia?- spojrzał na nią zdziwiony i gdyby byli w mandze, w tej chwili miałby jeden wielki znak zapytania na twarzy- Miałeś minę, jakby coś cię bolało. Więc wnioskuję, że miałeś niezbyt przyjemne doświadczenie z jakąś dziewczyną. Dostałeś kosza?

- Coś w tym rodzaju…- sposób w jaki się uśmiechnął nasunął Chloe na myśl kota z Cheshire, który wie więcej, niż mówi- Zostawiła mnie dla innego po pół roku bycia razem. Bolała mnie raczej duma, niż serce. Mimo to nie było to miłe doświadczenie. Mizuki zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i mam nadzieję, że w razie czego nie postąpi z Masaru równie obcesowo.

- To stąd się wzięła ta twoja durna filozofia, że masz talenty i dzięki nim się utrzymasz, bo żadna cię nie chce.

Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie oberwał piłką rzuconą przez Asakawę. Mruknął coś niezrozumiale i odbił z taką siłą, że tamten ledwo obronił. Parsknął śmiechem i zanurkował. Pojawił się dopiero koło siatki i mimo zapewnień, że nie bawi się w wojnę- wziął w niej czynny udział. Już samo obserwowanie tych wszystkich chłopaków pełnych energii i zapału wygłupiających się było przednią zabawą. Podpłynął do niej Yoshizawa, jeden z pierwszorocznych i uśmiechnął się. Zwykle nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, ale z powodu tego właśnie uśmiechu miał rzesze fanek. Chloe również nie była na to obojętna. Powstrzymała się od poprawienia sobie włosów i miała nadzieję, że jej uśmiech nie był zbyt głupi.

- Chloe, chodź do wody. Chociaż na chwilę.

- Yoshizawa, naprawdę nie mam ochoty. I nie uśmiechaj się tak do mnie, bo sam najlepiej wiesz, jak to działa na dziewczyny.

- Proooszę.

- Ale tylko na chwilę. I masz mnie trzymać, jasne?

Już dla samego radosnego uśmiechu, który wypłynął mu na twarz warto było się utopić. Był jednym z wyższych zawodników, więc w miejscu, w którym byli spokojnie dotykał dna przez co mógł ją podtrzymywać. Pomachała kilka razy nogami i westchnęła.

- Już. Zadowolony? A teraz mnie odstaw.

- Nie ma mowy. Złap się mnie mocno i nabierz powietrza.

Nabrała powietrza- ale po to, żeby go ochrzanić. Jednak kiedy zanurkował odruchowo złapała go mocno za szyję. Bez problemu płynął z nią na plecach i gdy się wynurzyli była tak przerażona, że nie wiedziała co robić najpierw- płakać, krzyczeć, ochrzanić czy bić. W efekcie zaczęła się śmiać.

- To… To było świetne! Jeszcze raz!

- Nie sądzę, bym był w stanie. Ale jest tu sporo chłopaków, którzy dobrze nurkują. Jesteś dość lekka, więc nawet Kitagawa-senpai byłby w stanie z tobą popłynąć.

Okazało się, że wszyscy mają ochotę na nurkowanie z trenerką na plecach. Musiała przyznać, że bawiła się świetnie.

W pensjonacie padła na futon i zamknęła oczy. Była wykończona. Woda jednak wyciąga wszelką energię. Jej menadżerki były w podobnym stanie i przypuszczała, że reszta drużyny tak samo. Szybko się przebrała w długie spodnie i koszulę flanelową i poszła do ich pokojów. W pierwszym zastała istną Sodomę i Gomorę- gra w karty na pieniądze, bicie się i rozrzucanie rzeczy po pokoju.

- Widzę, że jesteście w pełni energii. Co powiecie na dodatkowy bieg?

Nagle któremuś tam zachciało się spać, inny zaczął narzekać na bolące plecy, ktoś tam zaczął kaszleć. Parsknęła i przeszła do pokoju drugiego, w którym było pusto. Jedynie ten nieznośny Yoshizawa spojrzał na nią znad jakiejś kartki.

- Chloe… Coś się stało?

Jak zwykle pod wpływem jego uśmiechu zapomniała kompletnie co chciała powiedzieć.

- Przestań się szczerzyć, bo nie mogę myśli zebrać- burknęła, po czym usiadła obok niego- Co piszesz?

- Takie tam…

- Och, daj spokój. Gadaj.

- Mam zbyt wiele wyobraźni, więc staram się ją rozładować przelewając swoje myśli na papier.

- Super! O czym piszesz w tej chwili?

- Tylko się nie śmiej, dobrze?- spojrzał niepewnie na nią, ale widocznie zauważył coś, co go uspokoiło- Od ponad dwunastu lat oglądam anime i czytam mangi. Wiem, że może to być niezbyt dobry początek wytłumaczenia, ale od tego muszę zacząć. Widziałem różne dziewczyny. Przewijały się słodkie, ostre, brzydkie, głupie, mądre i wiele różnych. Jednak jak dotąd żadna jakoś specjalnie nie wpłynęła na mnie. Aż do ostatniego miesiąca, gdy dorwałem się do „Beauty is the beast".

- Chyba kiedyś czytałam… Taka mała, dziwna dziewczyna lata za cholernie przystojnym gościem?

- Mhm.

- Aaa, podobało m się. Humor po prostu pierwszorzędny, nad niektórymi motywami zwijałam się ze śmiechu z pół godziny.

- A kojarzysz jej współlokatorkę? Misao?

- Taka ładna, ciemnowłosa?

- Tak. Swoją drogą nieco ją przypominasz.

- Gdzie tam! Jedynie uczesanie mamy podobne.

- Nie tylko. Ale mniejsza z tym. W każdym razie pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się, żeby jakaś postać mi się spodobała. Więc postanowiłem o niej napisać. Dorobiłem jej życiorys, rodzinę i nieco ulepszyłem charakter. Chore, co?

- Tylko trochę- zaśmiała się i poklepała go po plecach- A co na to twoja dziewczyna? Czytała to?

- Mari nie chce nawet o tym słyszeć- nachmurzył się i posmutniał- Prawdę mówiąc rzuciła mnie… Mówiła coś o tym, że widocznie ona mi nie wystarcza, skoro muszę zajmować się postacią wyimaginowaną. A ja po prostu muszę dokończyć tą opowieść, bo inaczej będzie mnie to prześladowało nocami.

- A mogłabym przeczytać?

- Żartujesz? Nikt nie chce. Uważają, że… cóż, że to dziwne.

- Ale ja tak nie uważam. Jak będziesz miał większą część przy sobie to mi daj.

- Zostawiłem w domu, ale byłbym BARDZO wdzięczny, gdybyś zechciała przeczytać. I najlepiej powiedzieć co o tym myślisz.

- Nie ma problemu. Przypomniało mi się po co przyszłam. Gdzie jest reszta?

- W ostatnim pokoju. Urządzili sobie własne karaoke- parsknął śmiechem- Zmusili Kanou-senpaia do grania na gitarze, więc on im przygrywa do każdego kawałka, a oni śpiewają. Doszedłem do wniosku, że słuchanie ich miauczenia jest ponad moje siły.

- Nie dziwię się. Pójdę zobaczyć czy zachowują się dobrze. A ty nie martw się swoją Mari. Jeśli nie wróci, to znaczy, że jest głupia. Wtedy po prostu wyjdź na ulicę, uśmiechnij się i zaraz będziesz miał stado chętnych na zastąpienie jej.

- Przeceniasz moje zdolności.

Uśmiechnął się i poczuła, że ma miękkie nogi.

- Nie wydaje mi się. Staraj się tylko za często nie kierować tego promienia na mnie.

- Postaram się.

Wyszła z pokoju i spojrzała za okno- zrobiło się niepokojąco ciemno. Stanęła przed ostatnim pokojem, z którego dobiegł ją głośny wybuch śmiechu i zdecydowanie kiepski śpiew. Mimo to Ryuuji wspaniale grał na gitarze. Zamknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w brzmienie instrumentu, starając się ignorować wszystkie inne dźwięki. Jednak po pewnym czasie stwierdziła, że to bezcelowe. Zerknęła za okno i westchnęła- zrobiło się ciemno, zaczął padać deszcz. Doszła do wniosku, że nie będzie im przeszkadzać. Bawili się świetnie w męskim towarzystwie. Wyszła na dwór i przez chwilę zastanawiała się gdzie może pójść. Yuiko i Mako-chan pewnie śpią, chłopacy świetnie się bawią. Nie jest chwilowo potrzebna. Ruszyła przed siebie i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku wioski. Deszcz jej nie przeszkadzał, zimne powietrze też nie- wróci i wejdzie do gorących źródeł, nieraz tak robiła i nie chorowała. Na moście ktoś stał. Zdziwiona zauważyła, że to Asakawa. Wpatrywał się w płynącą wodę i nawet nie mrugał. Podeszła do niego i klepnęła w ramię.

- Yo. Nad czym tak myślisz?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Och, o niczym. Tak się wgapiam w wodę.

- Daj spokój. Przede mną nie musisz grać. Co się dzieje?

- Słucham?

- Od pewnego czasu coś mi nie pasowało w twoim zachowaniu. Teraz już wiem co. Na siłę starasz się być wesoły. Gadaj, co się dzieje?

Przestał się uśmiechać i westchnął ponownie wpatrując się w wodę.

- Po prostu… zastanawiam się. Myślisz, że udawanie kogoś, kim się nie jest z chęci zaimponowania komuś jest czymś złym?

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się głęboko.

- Złym na pewno nie, ale krzywdzącym dla osoby udającej. Bo przecież kiedyś osoba, przed którą się udaje, w końcu odkryje prawdę. Chyba, że będzie się tę grę kontynuowało, co jest ciężkie.

- Mówisz z własnego doświadczenia?

- Nie mówimy teraz o mnie, ale faktycznie co nieco wiem na ten temat. Przed kim tak udajesz?

- Przed moim ojcem. Chcę, by był ze mnie dumny- zacisnął pięści- Przez całe życie słyszę, że jestem głupi, że nie ma pojęcia skąd się wziąłem. Widzisz- mój ojciec jest wszechstronnie uzdolniony. Potrafi absolutnie wszystko, za co się nie weźmie to mu się udaje. Do tego ma charakter, jakiego mu zazdroszczę i w pewien sposób go naśladuję. Jednak cokolwiek bym nie zrobił- zawsze będzie źle! Przynoszę piątkę, to się pyta dlaczego nie szóstkę. Zamierzam iść na studia, ale nie dlatego, że chcę. Idę, bo on tego chce. Bo W KOŃCU chciałbym usłyszeć, że jest ze mnie dumny. A nie wciąż gada o moim bracie, jakby był ósmym cudem świata i mu pobłaża. On coś zrobi, to mu się wybacza. Ja zrobię to samo, jestem obrażany i karcony. Czasami się zastanawiam po co się w ogóle staram? Literatura, jaką czytam mu się nie podoba. To, co piszę, nazywa bazgrołami i „literaturą dla kucharek". Coś, nad czym pracowałem godzinami, dniami a nawet tygodniami w kilku słowach potrafi zniszczyć. Tylko dlatego, że nie jestem dość dobry!- zaczął płakać, a Chloe nie miała pojęcia co ma zrobić, więc milczała- Matka wciąż mi powtarza, że on jest ze mnie dumny, że chwali się mną na prawo i lewo, ale co z tego, jak przez całe życie tylko słyszę, jaki jestem beznadziejny?! Podobno motywuje mnie w ten sposób, ale mnie się odechciewa absolutnie wszystkiego! Zawaliłem kurs angielskiego, to stwierdził, że się na mnie zawiódł, ale w sumie się tego spodziewał. Rozumiesz?! SPODZIEWAŁ się, że obleję!!! Taką cholerną wiarę ma we mnie! A ja całe życie próbuję go zadowolić!

Zaczął szlochać i coraz mocniej zaciskał palce na barierce. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i przytuliła się do jego pleców.

- Nie płacz… Każdy chciałby usłyszeć od swoich rodziców, że są z niego dumni. Moi nigdy nie powiedzieli mi, że jestem głupia. Mogłam robić to, co uważałam za właściwie. Nie narzucali mi niczego i akceptowali moje wybory. Ale… rozumiem twój ból.

Obrócił się, mocno do niej przytulił i zaczął płakać jeszcze mocniej.

- Tak… bardzo bym chciał… żeby mnie… zaakceptował! Nawet moja… dziewczyna… mi mówi, żebym przestał… tak polegać na… zdaniu ojca… Ale ja nie potrafię! Po prostu… nie potrafię!

Był od niej znacznie wyższy, więc takie pochylanie się musiało być kiepskie dla jego kręgosłupa. W dodatku cały się trząsł i coraz mocniej płakał. Głaskała go po głowie uspokajająco. Nigdy nie sądziła, że coś takiego może aż tak wpłynąć na życie człowieka. Chłopak za to nie przestawał mówić. Asakawa nie potrafił zrobić nic, bez uprzedniego myślenia o tym, co na to powie jego ojciec. Zawsze będzie się czuł gorszy, nawet jeśli jego ojca nagle olśni i powie mu, że jest dumny. Będzie to znacznie po czasie odpowiednim do takich tekstów. W pewnym momencie całkowicie przestanie go obchodzić zdanie rodzica, każdą porażkę i komentarz na ten temat skwituje prostym: „cóż, zawsze mi mówiłeś, że do niczego się nie nadaję, więc teraz możesz się cieszyć. Twoje podejrzenia się potwierdziły". Taki rodzic był równie beznadziejny, co jego dziecko. Co z tego, że się chwali na prawo i lewo, skoro wpędza syna w coraz to większe kompleksy, aż ten przestaje wierzyć w siebie i wszystko olewa. Cokolwiek Asakawa by nie zrobił jego ojciec się z niego naśmiewał zamiast pochwalić czy pocieszyć, wytykał błędy zamiast chwalić zalety, każdy sukces uznawał za połowiczny a porażkę za całkowitą. Wytykał nieuctwo, lenistwo i głupotę, ale nie chwalił momentów zapału i inteligencji. Asakawa nie był pewien nawet, czy te momenty jego ojciec zauważał. Wpadł dosłownie w histerię. Chloe nie wiedziała co ma z nim zrobić. Alkohol nie wchodził w grę- to nie jest ucieczka od problemów. Miał rację w tym, co mówił- taki rodzic był okropny. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Asakawa podziwiał i kochał swojego ojca. I miał już nigdy nie uwolnić się z ciągłego wrażenia, że jest przez niego sądzony i skazywany na potępienie. Był jak żebrak, który nie dostaje nawet ochłapów a tylko baty. Po chwili stwierdziła, że użyła zbyt dosadnych słów, ale ogólny sens pozostał. Oboje przemokli i zmarzli. Zaczęła się obawiać, że chłopak się przeziębi. Przez ten płacz wzrosła mu temperatura ciała, a deszcz coraz mocniej zacinał i wiatr coraz silniej wiał.

- Asakawa, koniecznie musimy wracać. Przeziębisz się.

- To wtedy usłyszę, że znów chodziłem bez czapki.

Ale podniósł się i otarł sobie oczy. Ruszyli przed siebie i zaczęli biec, gdy usłyszeli pierwszy grzmot. Schowali się w pensjonacie- cali mokrzy, przemarznięci do szpiku kości i zziajani.

- Marsz do gorących źródeł! Inaczej będziesz chory.

- J-już… Ale zimno…- ruszył w kierunku źródeł, po chwili jednak wrócił i przytulił ją mocno- Dzięki za wysłuchanie. Jesteś najlepsza.

- Nie ma za co. Leć.

Sama wpadła do pokoju po ręcznik i suche rzeczy, zignorowała zszokowane spojrzenia dziewczyn i czym prędzej weszła do gorącej wody. Zatrzęsło nią, ale po chwili już spokojnie oddychała.

- Asakawa, jak tam?

- Znacznie lepiej. Co później?

- Gorąca herbata i spać. Jeśli nie, to się przeziębimy tak, że przez kilka dni z tego nie wyjdziemy.

Z drugiej strony usłyszała jedynie westchnienie. Oparła się o ciepły kamień i przymknęła oczy. Nie myślała o niczym konkretnym, pozwoliła myślom błądzić a ciału odczuwać ciepło dochodzące do każdego zakamarka. Odetchnęła głęboko i zerknęła w stronę wejścia. Oby tylko żadnej z dziewczyn nie wzięło się teraz na kąpiel. Chciała być sama. Ulewa przybierała na sile, ale w miejscu, w którym była nie odczuwało się tego. Usłyszała pluskanie i Asakawa odezwał się zachrypniętym głosem.

- Ja już idę. Zrobić ci herbatę?

- Nie, dziękuję. Posiedzę tu jeszcze trochę.

- Tylko nie za długo, bo zemdlejesz.

- Aż taka krucha nie jestem.

Chłopak parsknął, otworzył drzwi, zamknął je i zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie odgłosem kropli uderzających o wodę i liście drzew. Nabierała wodę w dłonie i patrzyła, jak przecieka jej przez palce. Zaczęła oblewać sobie plecy, by nieco je ocieplić. Zanurzyła głowę i chłonęła ciepło. Jednak powrót na powietrze nie był najprzyjemniejszy- zimno. Sięgnęła po ręcznik i szybko weszła do budynku, by wskoczyć pod gorący prysznic. Spojrzała na swoje rzeczy i zastanowiła się, czy nie należałoby postarać się o kilka bardziej kobiecych ubrań. Wystarczyło, że najadła się wstydu na basenie. Ryuuji nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Na dziewczyny co prawda też nie, ale wcale nie polepszyło to jej humoru. Zakładając koszulkę zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tym, co odkryła podczas wizyty na basenie. Może faktycznie go nie kochała, tylko tak się jej wydawało? Ale z drugiej strony- nigdy nie chciała dla kogoś wyglądać bardziej kobieco. Stał się kimś bardzo ważnym w jej życiu i to było pewne. Uratował ją, zajmował się nią i gdy tylko potrzebowała pomocy był obok. Zdawała sobie już sprawę z tego, że potrafi go przekonać do wszystkiego- pod pewnymi względami miał do niej słabość. Jednak nie było w tym nic z romantycznej formy słabości. Pocałowała go, sama z siebie, pierwszy raz w życiu, a on był sztywny jak kłoda. Więc to nie była ta forma zainteresowania. Może to Yoshiharu miał rację, że Ryuuji traktuje ją jak jedną z sióstr. Ze złości kopnęła w ścianę i zaraz tego pożałowała- zaczęły ją boleć palce. Westchnęła i zaczęła masować sobie stopę. Wciąż jednak nie mogła pozbyć się natrętnych myśli. Wałkowała ten sam temat tyle razy, że powoli miała go dosyć. Weszła do kuchni i wciąż rozmyślając nastawiła wodę na herbatę. Żałowała, że nie ma miodu lub rumu dla rozgrzania. Usiadła z kubkiem w dłoniach i całkowicie pogrążyła się w myślach. Nie zauważyła, że Mako-chan i Yuiko weszły i wzięły się za robienie kolacji patrząc na nią dziwnie. Nie zwróciła również uwagi na to, że pojawiła się cała drużyna czekająca na posiłek. Ktoś ją klepnął w ramię i dopiero wtedy podniosła wzrok. Wszyscy przyglądali jej się ze zmartwieniem, a cholerny obiekt jej myśli właśnie trzymał dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Jasne. Po prostu się zamyśliłam.

Spróbowała herbaty i skrzywiła się- zimna. Westchnęła i poszła zaparzyć sobie nową. Mako-chan spoglądała na nią zza okularów.

- Chloe, wszystko w porządku? Od półtorej godziny nie poruszyłaś się nawet o centymetr.

- Zamyśliłam się.

Dziewczyna podeszła do niej i spojrzała jej w oczy. Była od niej wyższa i mocniej zbudowana, co podkreślały dodatkowo rozciągnięte rzeczy, które nosiła. Nawet teraz miała na sobie jakiś golf rozmiaru co najmniej XXXL i luźną spódnicę, aż po kostki. Włosy koloru kasztanu zwinęła w jakiś dziwny kok, a duże okulary często spadały jej z nosa. Mimo to była najsłodszą istotą, jaką Chloe dotąd widziała i po prostu nie umiała jej kłamać.

- A co się stało?

- Mam… mały mętlik uczuciowy. Pogubiłam się we wszystkim.

- Nie dziwię ci się. Dużo przeżyłaś.

- Mhm.

Lepsza była ogólna odpowiedź. Nie musiała wiedzieć, że przyczyna jej mętliku siedzi tuż za ścianą. Wypiła herbatę i zaklęła głośno- za gorąca.


	48. Chapter 48

48.

Makoto uważnie przyglądała się trenerce. Kiedy weszły z Yuiko do stołówki by przygotować kolację nawet na nie nie spojrzała. Wydawała się być w zupełnie innym świecie. Gdy były na basenie wyglądała jakby się świetnie bawiła- nawet nurkowała z chłopakami. Więc co mogło jej nie pasować? Widać było, że zazdrości im strojów kąpielowych jakie mają, ale sama wyglądała ładnie. Kanou-senpai omal się nie utopił wgapiając się w nią. A może to nie to było powodem? Może miało to po prostu związek z tym, co przeżyła. Tak, to na pewno to. Westchnęła i postanowiła zrobić dla Chloe jej ulubiony ryż z warzywami. Yuiko z furią siekała paprykę. Widocznie Ranmaru znów zrobił lub powiedział coś głupiego. Wypyta ją później. Obróciła się i zaczęła kroić kurczaka, by go wrzucić na patelnię. Pracowała szybko i bezbłędnie. Nie na darmo od tylu lat patrzyła na zgrabne ręce swojej mamy. Mama Makoto była szefem kuchni w jednej z restauracji. To właśnie po niej córka odziedziczyła talent. Jedynym problemem były okulary, które wciąż zsuwały jej się z nosa. Chyba zacznie nosić szkła kontaktowe, albo przymocuje sobie okulary na stałe. Poprawiła je i wzięła się za warzywa. Ruchy miała płynne, nie robiła niepotrzebnego zamieszania. Yuiko pracowała równie skutecznie, choć znacznie wolniej- wszystko robiła z rozmysłem. Za to wpuścić Chloe do kuchni, to tak jakby wywołać tornado. Brała się za tysiąc rzeczy naraz i w efekcie wszystkie psuła. Ale Makoto wiedziała, że w wypiekach nigdy jej nie dorówna, więc w jakiś sposób było sprawiedliwie. No, prawie. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w pokrywce od garnka- nieciekawa, zwykła okularnica. Podwinęła rękawy i po raz kolejny porównała te metry materiału do obcisłych rękawów Yuiko i krótkich u Chloe. Obie miały wspaniałe figury, choć się od siebie mocno różniły. Yuiko wyglądała jak typowa modelka- wysoka i zgrabna, niemal posągowa. Chloe nie tylko miała najpiękniejszą twarz, jaką kiedykolwiek Makoto widziała, ale też była drobna i miała w sobie coś z elfa- lekkość i ogólną budowę. A ona? Płaska, bez konkretnego wcięcia, niezbyt szerokie i niezbyt wąskie ramiona, nogi przeciętne w dodatku bez wyraźnie zarysowanych łydek jak u Yuiko. Swoją drogą, że tej figury i tak nikt nie zauważy- jej stroje wyraźnie ją maskowały. Czuła się komfortowo w tym, co nosiła, ale z drugiej strony czuła się gorsza. Zerknęła w kierunku stołów- Matsushita właśnie rozmawiał z Chloe, a Yuiko(która powiedziała, że ma wszystkiego dosyć i sobie poszła) szeptała coś Sekiemu na ucho. Obie pasowały do nich. Oni byli przystojni, one ładne. A ona nie pasowała do nikogo. Przy Matsushicie wyglądała na jego starszą siostrę, przy Sekim w ogóle bladła. Wciąż nie mogła pojąć, że mu się podoba i cały czas obawiała się, że tylko sobie z niej zażartował. To było po prostu niemożliwe! Mógł mieć każdą, dosłownie każdą a spojrzał na nią?! Owszem, podobał jej się i to bardzo. Zwróciła na niego uwagę już pierwszego dnia, na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. Stała obok Mizuki i trzymały się za ręce- obie były nieco spięte. Pierwszy dzień zaczął się od lekcji, ale skończył się apelem na rozpoczęcie. Jako pierwszoroczne musiały minąć miejsca zajmowane przez trzecioklasistów. Mizuki wskazała jej Kanou-senpaia i wtedy zauważyła Sekiego. Był jak magnes- przyciągał spojrzenie, a przynajmniej jej spojrzenie. Tak przystojnego chłopaka jeszcze nie widziała- włosy miał lekkie i puszyste, oczy jak migdały i olśniewający uśmiech. Później dowiedziała się kim on jest i przeżyła szok, gdy widziała go flirtującego z coraz to ładniejszymi dziewczynami. Od razu zrozumiała, że to nie jej liga i na darmo zgłosiła się na menadżerkę. Chciała zrezygnować, ale kiedy zobaczyła jak zabiegana i zapracowana jest Chloe, to po prostu nie mogła jej zostawić z tym bałaganem. Później zwróciła uwagę na Matsushitę. Był głośny, dowcipny, sympatyczny, dość ciekawie wyglądający i przede wszystkim- lubił ją. Zaczęła się nim interesować z czasem niemal całkowicie zapominając o Sekim. Aż do czasu ostatniego wieczoru w Tokio. Seki brał ją do tańca kilka razy i to zawsze w momencie, w którym Matsushita zaczął robić aluzje do tego, czy by z nim nie zatańczyła. W dodatku słowa, które padały z jego ust, a które zrzuciła na karb alkoholu, były niespodziewane i… miłe. Potem zaczął regularnie z nią rozmawiać, być koło niej i pomagać. Już nie musiała nosić ciężkich koszy, bo zawsze jej pomagał, nie było dnia, w którym by z nią nie rozmawiał na przerwie. I przede wszystkim- nie widziała go już z innymi dziewczynami. To powodowało, że robiło jej się ciepło na sercu. Ale był też strach- nawet jeśli był nią zainteresowany, to w pewnym momencie zauważy, że ona jest nieciekawym molem książkowym i znajdzie sobie kogoś znacznie lepszego. Byłoby jej przykro, ale zrozumiałaby. Ona jest nudna i nic tego nie zmieni.

- W porządku?

Prawie podskoczyła, gdy koło niej stanął Kanou-senpai.

- Ee… Tak, tak. W czymś pomóc?

- Zostałem tu zesłany w ramach kary.

Nie musiała pytać dlaczego i przez kogo- uśmiech, który czaił mu się w kąciku ust mówił sam za siebie. Podała mu nóż i warzywa.

- Trzeba je drobno posiekać. Yuiko zdezerterowała.

- Nie ma problemu.

Pracował szybko, w ciszy i sprawnie. Przyjrzała mu się, bo po raz pierwszy był tak blisko. Miał zgrabne ruchy, pełne gracji i tak, jak mówiła Chloe pierwszego dnia- przypominał kota w ruchu. Nie robił niepotrzebnych ruchów- wszystko miało swój cel. Mizuki często mówiła, że ona i jej brat są do siebie bardzo podobni, ale Makoto szczerze w to wątpiła. Senpai był znacznie poważniejszy, spokojniejszy i nie był egocentryczny. Mizuki lubiła, gdy to wokół niej kręciła się uwaga towarzystwa, a jej spokój i wyważenie było grą. Uwielbiała swoją przyjaciółkę, ale czasem chciałaby trochę uwagi dla siebie. Kanou-senpai był małomówny, Mizuki gadatliwa. Jedyne co mieli wspólnego to złośliwość i upartość. Dla Mizuki cięte riposty były chlebem powszednim i może dlatego tak dobrze rozmawiało jej się z Masaru. Kiedy wbiła sobie coś do głowy to nikt nie mógł jej od tego odwieść co w pewnym sensie było zgubne- pędziła naprzód bez oglądania się na efekty.

- Na pewno w porządku? Masz nieciekawą minę.

- Po prostu się zastanawiam…

- Seki?

Spojrzała na kapitana i zauważyła, że wciąż wpatruje się w warzywa, które siekał. Wydawał się być nie zainteresowany jej odpowiedzią i może dlatego postanowiła być szczera.

- Po części. Ale w tej chwili zastanawiałam się nad podobieństwem senpaia i Mizuki.

- I jak ci wyszło porównanie?

- Doszłam do wniosku, że nie jesteście tacy podobni, jak wszyscy mówią i jak byście chcieli. W sumie jedyne co was łączy to cięte riposty i upartość.

Niepewnie zerknęła, ale gdy stwierdziła, że się śmieje to omal nie upuściła noża na nogę.

- Ja… przepraszam. Nie chodziło mi o to, że…

- Ależ nie masz za co przepraszać. Cieszę się. Mizuki… bardzo się zmieniła od kiedy przyszła do Fujity. Może to kwestia twojego wpływu na nią, może tego… Masaru- tu się skrzywił i zaczął szybciej ciąć- Wcześniej była równie kiepska w okazywaniu uczuć co ja. A teraz potrafi powiedzieć co jej nie pasuje, co by chciała i ma grupę znajomych. W dodatku zaczęła się często uśmiechać i jest delikatniejsza. To ostatnie to na pewno twoja zasługa, za co ci dziękuję.

- Kiedy ja nic…

- Po prostu nie widzisz swoich dobrych stron- uśmiechnął się do niej lekko- I może to nawet dobrze. Jesteś jaka jesteś i nie powinnaś się zmieniać. Przy stukniętej trenerce i chłodnej menadżerce przyda się ktoś słodki i delikatny.

Spojrzała na niego zszokowana, a Kanou chyba właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział, bo zaczerwienił się od szyi po koniuszki uszu i zaczął wymachiwać nożem.

- Eee… To znaczy… To miało być po prostu stwierdzenie faktu! Nie chodzi o to… Z czego się śmiejesz?

Ostatnie zdanie wymruczał starając się zrobić złą minę, ale tak mocno kontrastowała z zażenowaniem, że było to jeszcze śmieszniejsze.

- Nie chciałam, przepraszam. Ale… to było po prostu… słodkie.

Zaczęła się śmiać jeszcze głośniej, a on westchnął i pogroził jej nożem.

- Lepiej uważaj, żeby Seki tego nie usłyszał inaczej jutro odbędzie się mój pogrzeb.

Na wzmiankę o Sekim od razu przeszła jej wesołość, co nie umknęło uwadze jej kapitana. Wrócił do warzyw i znów wydawał się nie zainteresowany całą sprawą. Wrzuciła kurczaka na patelnię i zaczęła cicho mówić.

- Chodzi mi o to, że… Uch, jak to powiedzieć? Chodzi mi o to, że nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś taki się mną zainteresował.

- Ktoś taki?

- Seki jest popularny, przystojny i dowcipny. Wiele dziewczyn tylko czeka, aż na nie skinie palcem. Więc dlaczego zaczął się interesować mną? Dla odmiany? Dla rozrywki?

- To, co ci teraz powiem musi zostać między nami. Seki jest największym playboyem jakiego znam. Zmienia dziewczyny co tydzień i wcale się z tym nie kryje. Nie rób takiej miny, tylko mnie posłuchaj do końca. Nigdy o żadnej z nich nie mówił z uczuciem, a większość go po prostu irytowała. Jednak od kiedy zainteresował się tobą, to mam ciebie powyżej uszu.

- Słucham?

Patrzyła przerażona. Może senpai zamierza wybić ją Sekiemu z głowy?

- Mam cię powyżej uszu, bo wciąż tylko słyszę: „Mako-chan to", „Mako-chan tamto". Zwariować można. Na pamięć znam wszystkie słowa jakimi się dotąd do niego zwróciłaś, z tysiąc razy usłyszałem o najdrobniejszym ruchu twojej dłoni i wiem, że twoje włosy mają z osiem odcieni. On kompletnie oszalał na twoim punkcie i o niczym innym nie mówi, nic innego go nie interesuje. Nie spojrzał na żadną inną dziewczynę. Na przerwach schodzi dwa piętra niżej byle tylko rzucić na ciebie okiem, po czym wraca jak na skrzydłach i zdaje pełne sprawozdanie z tego, co robisz. To irytuje, chociaż…- tu się uśmiechnął- jestem pełen podziwu dla ciebie. Całkowicie zdominowałaś jego umysł i serce.

Przez chwilę stała oniemiała i dopóki senpai nie zwrócił jej uwagi na to, że kurczak się przypala w ogóle nie pamiętała, że coś robi. Przerzuciła mięso i podzieliła się swoim największym problemem.

- To tylko czasowe. W pewnym momencie przejrzy na oczy i zobaczy, że jestem nieciekawa, nudna i brzydka.

- Mako-chan, jak już mówiłem- nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z własnych zalet. A masz ich naprawdę sporo. Nie będę ich wymieniał, bo znów zrobię z siebie durnia- parsknął śmiechem i wrzucił poszatkowanego pora do miski, po czym sięgnął po następnego- Chyba najłatwiej pójdzie mi porównanie. Weźmy Chloe. Ona mężczyźnie da sporo adrenaliny, może nawet więcej niż taki biedak byłby w stanie znieść. Ale można od tej adrenaliny się uzależnić i dlatego będzie się do niej wracało. Ty nie dasz adrenaliny, ale spokojne, ciepłe miejsce do którego aż się będzie CHCIAŁO wrócić. Nie będzie ono nudne, na pewno nie. Można to porównać do sytuacji, gdy obrońca stoi na bramce bez bramkarza i wie, że musi dać z siebie wszystko, by nie puścić gola i do sytuacji, gdy bramkarz jest najlepszy i ty, jako obrońca czerpiesz radość z gry i jednocześnie jesteś spokojna, nie musisz wiele robić. Jestem kiepski w tłumaczeniu. Ech… Widocznie i na mnie jakoś działasz, bo rozgadałem się jak nigdy.

- Chyba zrozumiałam…- uśmiechnęła się lekko i posypała kurczaka przyprawą mieszając. Senpai koniecznie chciał ją podnieść na duchu, ale jej kompleksy były zbyt wielkie- Może i jestem spokojna, mogę dać taki dom, ale… Spójrz na mnie senpai. Jestem brzydka, nieciekawa. Nie mam figury i nie pasuję do Sekiego. Gdyby ktoś taki jak ja stanął obok niego… To by niszczyło cały obraz.

Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widzi lekki ból w jego oczach.

- Mako-chan… Patrzę na ciebie i widzę naprawdę ładną dziewczynę. Nie jesteś pięknością, nie masz ciekawej urody. Ale to w twojej zwyczajności jest piękno. Jeśli tak można się wyrazić. A co do stawania obok kogoś… Nie sądzę, by Seki uważał, że nie pasujesz. To raczej on się martwi tym, czy jest dla ciebie odpowiedni- uśmiechnął się złośliwie- Można powiedzieć, że obydwoje jesteście tak samo głupi pod tym względem.

- Nie rozumiesz o co mi chodzi!- zdenerwowała się i wsypała więcej mąki, niż powinna, po czym zaczęła grzebać łyżką i tylko powstrzymywała łzy- Ja nie pasuję!

- Nie rozumiem?!- warknął i omal nie odskoczyła gdy złapał ją za rękę. Był zły- Mako-chan właśnie, że akurat to rozumiem. Bez różnicy na to obok kogo bym stanął wyglądałbym źle. Sam dobrze wiem, że tak jest. Na swój sposób jesteś ładna, ale o mnie tak żadna nie pomyśli, więc bądź miła i przestać gadać takie głupoty. Nawet gdybym z kimś był, to zawsze by mnie nurtowało, czy ta dziewczyna nie ma kogoś na boku. Kogoś, kto lepiej wygląda. Ty nie musisz się tym martwić. Gdybyś tylko się postarała dorównałabyś urodą Yuiko. Co nie oznacza, że masz to robić. Seki nie zostawi cię dopóki sama nie każesz mu odejść. Przyjmij to w końcu do wiadomości i przestań się nad sobą użalać.

Puścił ją i zaczął wyżywać się na porze.

- Dziękuję i przepraszam… Faktycznie przesadzam.

Westchnął, uśmiechnął się i chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy do kuchni wpadła Chloe.

- Ale się guzdrzecie! Umieramy z głodu.

- Już prawie gotowe, nie zrzędź.

- Kanou, wiesz dlaczego wylądowałeś w kuchni?

- Bo powiedziałem… Właściwie nie wiem już co, ale za to tutaj wylądowałem.

Trenerka spojrzała na niego dużymi oczami.

- Ty tak na serio?

- Hm?

Zaczęła się śmiać i aż przykucnęła. Kanou spojrzał na Makoto, wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do przerwanej pracy. Chloe podniosła się w końcu i wciąż chichocząc mocno wtuliła się w plecy swojego kapitana.

- Jesteś najlepszy. Chwila z tobą i już mam znacznie lepszy humor.

Wróciła do sali i zaczęła ustawiać chłopaków. Jednak Makoto przyglądała się senpaiowi. Gdy trenerka przytuliła się do niego cały zesztywniał i aż do momentu, w którym go puściła, nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr. Jednak gdy tylko wyszła wypuścił głośno powietrze i podrapał się w głowę z nieobecnym uśmiechem.

- Kanou, ty… Ty lubisz Chloe. Tak naprawdę.

Podskoczył w miejscu i obrócił się do niej plecami rzucając się z furią na bogom ducha winne warzywa.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

- To dlatego rozumiesz moją sytuację? Bo sam czujesz, że nie pasujesz do niej?

Zwykle nie była taka dociekliwa, ale poczuła w pewien sposób więź między kapitanem a sobą. W odpowiedzi obrócił się, cały zaczerwieniony i ze smutną miną skinął głową, po czym bez słowa wrócił do pracy. Makoto już nie naciskała, bo sama wiedziała jak to boli. Zupełnie zapomniała, jak Mizuki mówiła o tym, że jej brat stracił głowę dla trenerki. Tak naprawdę aż do teraz w to nie wierzyła- zachowywali się względem siebie, jak zwykli koledzy. No, może była to nieco wybuchowa przyjaźń i na pewno pełna wzajemnych „uprzejmości", ale nie wykraczała poza to. Jednak zachowanie senpaia było identyczne jak to, gdy ona była zbyt blisko Sekiego. Kanou wrzucił pory na patelnię, westchnął, pogłaskał ją po głowie i obdarzył szerokim uśmiechem- po raz pierwszy.

- Nie martw się, to mój problem. I lepiej weźmy się porządnie za obiad, bo zaraz przyjdzie miss Delikatności i Taktu dopominając się o żarcie.

Makoto parsknęła i zaczęła mieszać składniki. Po niedługim czasie udało im się podać kolację. Już się nauczyła, że kapitana nie należy dopuszczać w okolice gorących przedmiotów, bo nie ma do nich szczęścia. Skończyło się więc jedynie na dwóch oparzonych palcach. Yuiko wzięła apteczkę i właśnie je zawijała przy akompaniamencie jego protestów.

- To naprawdę nie wymaga bandaży i maści na oparzenia. Za chwilę przestanie boleć.

- Jasne. Nie ruszaj się, bo upaćkam ci całą dłoń.

W tym momencie wtrąciła się Chloe.

- Kanou, nie wierzgaj jak źrebię i daj Yuiko być samarytanką.

- Chwała bogom, że ty tego nie robisz. Bardziej byś mnie uszkodziła, niż pomogła.

- Och, moje zdolności w kierunku opatrunków by cię zadziwiły. Widziałam więcej kontuzji, złamanych kończyn i różnych dziwnych ran niż ty i reszta drużyny razem wzięci. Nie wiem czemu piłkarze mają irytujący zwyczaj krzywdzenia się.

- Jeśli ty ich trenowałaś, to jestem w stanie ich zrozumieć.

- Nie mów, że narzekasz. Jestem najlepszym, co mogło wam się przytrafić.

Połowę drużyny złapał kaszel, a siedzący najbliżej trenerki Koyanagi oberwał za nich wszystkich. Makoto zaczęła się śmiać razem z resztą. Lubiła taką atmosferę choć na początku czuła się nieco nie komfortowo w obecności tylu chłopaków. W gimnazjum w drużynie miała znajomych jeszcze z podstawówki, więc było jej nieco łatwiej. Tutaj trafiła na zupełnie nowe zbiorowisko różnych osobowości. Długo przyzwyczajała się do wściekłego spojrzenia kapitana(które okazało się być po prostu nawykiem, czy też kwestią natury), do żartów Nishio (które, jak odkryła, były po prostu oznaką przyjaźni), do temperamentu Arashiego, nieporadności Koyanagiego, uśmiechu Yoshizawy (choć dalej na nią działał) i wielu innych cech zawodników. Już w miarę swobodnie z nimi rozmawiała, co cieszyło ją i pozostałe dwie dziewczyny chyba też, bo już jej nie dogryzały z tego powodu. Zaczęła zbierać naczynia, gdy Chloe złapała ją za przegub.

- Usiądź, ty się dość nabiegałaś. Sano, Arashi i Asakawa pomóżcie mi zebrać się z tym wszystkim. Reszta, jeśli nie ma tutaj już nic do roboty, niech pójdzie coś robić. Przy takiej pogodzie nie mam pomysłów na żadną rozrywkę.

Uporali się ze wszystkim dość szybko. Trenerka zapędziła jeszcze dwóch chłopaków do wycierania stołu i podłogi, po czym klapnęła obok Makoto i oparła się o Sekiego, który się do niej dosiadł.

- Chwilkę tylko odsapnę i was zostawię, więc nie będę wam przeszkadzać.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się i coś tam wydukał, że nie trzeba, że nie będzie przeszkadzać, ale ona już nie słuchała.

- Mako-chan, jestem ci wdzięczna. Praktycznie cały dzień stoisz przy garach. Postaram się jakoś cię odciążyć. Dowiem się, który z chłopaków jest w miarę uzdolniony kulinarnie i dam ci go do pomocy.

- Nie trzeba. Ja to lubię.

- Mmm… Nie chcę wyjść na niewdzięczną, ale sama nie dasz sobie rady przygotować na czas posiłek dla trzydziestu trzech osób. W tym trzydziestu z dwoma żołądkami.

- A Yuiko?

- Dzisiaj… Ranmaru dał jej się mocno we znaki i w ramach protestu oświadczyła, że nie tknie noża i garnka nawet kijem od szczotki- nachmurzyła się, a Makoto od razu zaczęła ją uspokajać.

- Nie trzeba, nie trzeba. Jeśli to nie problem, to wystarczy mi pomoc Kanou-senpaia. Dopóki nie dotyka niczego gorącego jest w stanie mi pomóc.

- No to nie ma problemu- zerknęła na wchodzącego do stołówki kapitana- Dobrze, że jesteś.

- Już się boję. Przyszedłem po herbatę, a czeka mnie jakieś niewykonalne zadanie…

- Nie. Od dziś pomagasz Mako-chan w kuchni.

- Nie ma problemu.

- Ale masz szlaban na dotykanie wszystkiego, co jest cieplejsze od twojej ręki.

- Aż tak źle nie jest.

- Jest. Spójrz na swoje palce.

- To Yuiko jest nadopiekuńcza. Już mnie nawet nie bolą.

- Nie bolą cię, bo posmarowała ci je maścią na oparzenia.

- Nie. Nie bolą mnie, bo to było malutkie oparzenie.

- Które mogło się zakończyć zakażeniem i amputacją.

- Cóż za optymistyczna wizja przyszłości.

- Jakbyś sam nie był pesymistą.

- Skąd… Ja jestem chodzącym promyczkiem nadziei.

- To już wiem, co mnie oślepia. Twoje ego świeci jak supernova.

- Lepiej idź do okulisty. Wiesz w ogóle co to supernova?

- Nie, geniuszu, nie wiem. Tak tylko gadam- sarknęła.

- Jak nie wiesz, to ci powiem.

- Nie musisz poświęcać swojego bezcennego czasu.

- Zrobię to z przyjemnością.

- Nie fatyguj się.

- Byłaś kiedyś w zoo?

- A to skąd? Byłam.

- A ile lat?

Dziewczynę zatchnęło, Kanou udawał, że strzela do niej z palca.

- Wygrałem. A teraz idę po herbatę.

- Jeszcze się odgryzę.

- Tylko uważaj na zęby, bo możesz je połamać.

- Przestańcie, bo mnie głowa przez was boli!

Seki aż podskoczył. Trenerka i kapitan spojrzeli na niego, po czym oboje udali, że do niego strzelają i chórem powiedzieli:

- Przegrałeś.

Gdy zaczęli się śmiać Seki złapał się za głowę.

- Wy mnie kiedyś wykończycie. Osobno da się was jeszcze znieść, ale w duecie jesteście po prostu męczący.

Chloe poklepała go po kolanie i zaczęła wstawać.

- To ja wam nie przeszkadzam. Chyba położę się spać, jestem wykończooooona- ziewnęła i skierowała się do wyjścia.

- Chloe, poczekaj na mnie. Muszę z tobą pogadać o… Auć!

Dziewczyna zmieniła kierunek i weszła do kuchni.

- Zgadnij co zamierzam powiedzieć?

- Że w polanej wrzątkiem skarpetce wyglądam pociągająco?

- Eee… Nie, zdecydowanie nie. To miało być raczej coś w rodzaju: „a nie mówiłam?". Ściągaj szybko, zanim ci się na stałe przylepi do nogi i trzeba będzie ją ratować.

- Kogo ratować?

- Skarpetkę, bo przecież nie ciebie. Sam się tak urządziłeś, a skarpetka nic nie zawiniła.

Seki spojrzał na Makoto i popukał się w głowę, a ona się roześmiała. Po chwili wyszedł z kuchni senpai już bez skarpetki, za to z zaczerwienioną stopą. Spojrzał na nich i uśmiechnął się do Makoto, a ona zrozumiała, że nawiązuje do ich wcześniejszej rozmowy- Seki faktycznie patrzył tylko na nią. Jednak moment porozumienia został przerwany przez Chloe, która uderzyła chłopaka w łopatkę. Stała trzymając herbatę.

- Śmigaj pod prysznic ochłodzić nogę. Jeśli nie zrobisz tego odpowiednio szybko, to masz przynajmniej tydzień gry z głowy. O zakładaniu buta nie mówiąc.

- A moja herbata?

- Ha! Wymyślę w jaki sposób możesz ją wykupić.

Wyszła zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć. Burknął pod nosem kilka niecenzuralnych słów i pokuśtykał w kierunku pryszniców. Zapadła cisza i Makoto nie wiedziała czy ma się pierwsza odezwać, czy poczekać. Na szczęście Seki chyba w końcu nauczył się mówić w jej towarzystwie, choć wciąż mówił bardziej w kierunku swoich kolan niż do niej.

- Oni są nienormalni. Takie dyskusje potrafią prowadzić godzinami, aż w końcu któremuś zabraknie repliki.

- Mnie się to podoba. Przynajmniej jest zabawnie.

- Zabawnie? Chwała bogom, że ona już nie chodzi z nami do szkoły. Kłócili się co przerwę, potem kłócili się na boisku, w drodze do domu i przy kolacji. Głowa od tego bolała, a porównania, które zaczęli wymyślać powodowały, że nie wiedziałem czy łapać się za głowę, czy śmiać. Tak jak dzisiaj Chloe wyskoczyła z tą supernovą.

Westchnął i spojrzał na nią.

- Chciałabyś jutro gdzieś się przejść?

- Chętnie, ale co będzie jeśli deszcz nie ustanie?

- Wtedy… hmmm… wtedy coś wymyślę.

Parsknęła, pożegnała się i poszła do pokoju. W środku zastała obie dziewczyny, ale drastycznie różniły się humorem- Yuiko siedziała cała spięta i fukając przerzucała swoje rzeczy, podczas gdy Chloe co chwila chichotała i przeczesywała palcami wilgotne włosy. Ona sama była po prostu szczęśliwa. Trenerka podniosła na nią wzrok.

- Coś miłego się zdarzyło?

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

- Och, po prostu masz rozświetlone oczy, wypieki i wydajesz się być nerwowa. Wnioskuję z tego, że Seki coś ci powiedział.

- Tak. Spytał się czy chciałabym jutro się przejść.

- A jeśli będzie padało?- Yuiko obróciła się do nich i starała się uśmiechnąć.

- Wtedy coś wymyśli, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi. Co nie zmienia faktu, że się cieszę. Będę mogła spędzić z nim nieco czasu.

- Tylko nie pokazuj mu, że ci na nim zależy. Inaczej może szybko zdezerterować.

- Nie sądzę- Chloe upiła łyka herbaty z dużego kubka- Zupełnie oszalał na jej punkcie. Co mi przypomina, że miałam się ciebie spytać, Yuiko, co ciebie ugryzło?

- Też to zauważyłam- Makoto sięgnęła po sweter wiszący niedaleko drzwi. Zrobiło się jej chłodno- Czyżby Ranmaru jakoś ci dopiekł?

Dziewczyna jedynie zacisnęła mocno szczęki i gdy już je otworzyła musiała od razu zamknąć, bo ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Makoto uchyliła je i zobaczyła Kanou-senpaia, który na jej widok chyba się zdziwił.

- Myślałem, że posiedzisz jeszcze z Sekim w kuchni.

- Zrobiło mi się chłodno. Czy coś się stało?

- Przyszedłem po mój kubek.

Usłyszała parsknięcie trenerki i zastanowiła się czy to przypadkiem nie z jego kubka Chloe właśnie piła herbatę.

- Proszę, wejdź.

Kiedyś ją przerażał i mimo tego, że wciąż miała ciarki powodowane jego spojrzeniem już się go nie bała. Wręcz przeciwnie- lubiła go.

- Oddaj mi mój kubek.

- Tak łatwo ci nie pójdzie.

Zmrużył oczy i posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie. Ona sama dawno by zemdlała ze strachu, Chloe jedynie zaśmiała się i pociągnęła łyka herbaty.

- Nie mów mi, że pijesz MOJĄ herbatę.

- Kubek jest twój, nie herbata. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie oddam ci go za darmo.

- Świetnie. Więc co takiego wymyśliłaś?

- Zagraj mi coś.

Zbaraniał i na chwilę uchylił w zdumieniu usta.

- CO mam zrobić?

- Zagrać coś. Na pianinie, na gitarze… Jak uważasz.

- Żartujesz sobie?

- Nie.

- Nie lubię tego robić.

- Czyli nie chcesz kubka?

- Nie jest tego wart.

- W takim razie co TY proponujesz? Co możesz mi dać za kubek? I resztki herbaty.

Zamyślił się i patrzył jej prosto w oczy. Makoto była pełna podziwu- ją wciąż peszyło spojrzenie Sekiego, nie umiała patrzeć mu w oczy choćby przez kilka sekund. Chloe miała spojrzenie tygrysa, który właśnie zwęszył ofiarę, Kanou był całkowicie spokojny. W końcu westchnął i obrócił się do nich plecami.

- Zatrzymaj go sobie.

I poszedł. Trenerka patrzyła zdziwiona na drzwi i wydawało się, że zaczyna ją męczyć sumienie. Przygryzła wargę i spojrzała niepewnie na kubek. Makoto cicho się odezwała.

- Jeśli teraz wyjdziesz, to pewnie go dogonisz.

- Nie- powiedziała twardo i pociągnęła długi łyk herbaty- Nie pójdę. Bo on tego oczekuje.

- Jesteś strasznie uparta.

- I zbyt dumna- Yuiko mruknęła nad swoją torbą.

- A czy to coś złego?- Chloe parsknęła- Nie chcę dawać się wodzić za nos. Nie zażądałam czegoś niewiadomo jakiego. Kilka akordów i byłabym zadowolona.

- Czemu nie wymyśliłaś niczego innego?

- Bo chciałam usłyszeć, jak gra. To wszystko.

- Wydaje mi się, że gdybyś go po prostu poprosiła o to i wytłumaczyła prawdziwe powody, to już byłoby po sprawie

- Nie musi tego wiedzieć. Miałby wtedy co mi wypominać- pociągnęła łyk herbaty i uśmiechnęła się radośnie, jakby nic się nie stało- Wracając do tematu. Co zrobił Ranmaru?

Dziewczyna znów się spięła i nachmurzyła. Po chwili westchnęła i zaczęła opowiadać.

- Po obiedzie poszliśmy sobie na spacer. To znaczy, ja chciałam się przejść w kierunku waszej trasy treningowej, a Ranmaru oświadczył, że idzie ze mną, bo inaczej wygarbujesz mu skórę- rzuciła Chloe wściekłe spojrzenie- Nie wiem dlaczego akurat on musi za mną łazić i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć. Wtedy musiałabym cię udusić. Nie śmiej się, tylko weź to na poważnie. Na spacerze było całkiem przyjemnie, bo oboje milczeliśmy. Dopiero, gdy zaczęło padać zaczęliśmy wracać. Nieco zmokłam, miałam na sobie jedynie koszulkę i spodnie. Głupio mi było, bo… - zaczerwieniła się- Nie założyłam stanika, więc wszystko było widać. Zasłoniłam się, ale i tak było mi głupio. Ranmaru bez pytania zdjął koszulkę i mi ją podał. Uparłam się, żeby ją założył, bo zaczął wiać zimny wiatr, ale nie słuchał mnie. Założyłam ją, ale wciąż czułam się źle. Namawiałam go, żeby ją zabrał. I wtedy… - zacisnęła szczęki i cisnęła przed siebie spodenkami. Dopiero po chwili była w stanie mówić- Przycisnął mnie do ściany, niebezpiecznie się zbliżył i spytał się mnie, czy zamierzam go kusić. JAKBYM MIAŁA ZAMIAR!!! Próbowałam się uwolnić, ale nawet nie mogłam drgnąć.

- Nie sądzę, żeby nie dał ci pola manewru- trenerka uśmiechała się złośliwie co Makoto uznała za… wredne. Yuiko była autentycznie wściekła, a ona jeszcze ją podburzała.

- Owszem, miałam pole manewru, ale… Tylko się nie śmiejcie, dobrze? W mokrych włosach z nagim torsem, tak blisko mnie… To mnie zupełnie obezwładniło. Nie wiedziałam co z sobą zrobić. W chwili, gdy postanowiłam, że się wyrwę on mnie pocałował! I to wcale nie delikatnie! A najgorsze było to, co zrobiłam!

Obie nachyliły się w kierunku dziewczyny czekając na to, aż zabierze ręce z rozpalonej twarzy i dopowie.

- Co zrobiłaś?- Makoto nie mogła wytrzymać tego napięcia.

- Ocknęłam się dopiero po jakiejś chwili, ale… ale ja oddałam mu ten pocałunek, zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyje i zaczęłam się do niego przytulać! Przecież to zupełny obłęd!

- Nie. To zainteresowanie- Chloe położyła się na brzuchu i zaczęła machać stopami- Oddałaś mu pocałunek, bo ci się podobało. Bo czułaś miły uścisk w podbrzuszu, bo twoje ciało pragnęło jego dotyku. A przynajmniej tak opisują to w książkach.

- Co było dalej?- Makoto odkryła już, że Ranmaru podoba się Yuiko. Zastanowiła się, co by ona zrobiła i jak by się poczuła, gdyby Seki zrobił, to co Ranmaru Yuiko… Zaczerwieniła się i pokręciła głową, co nie uszło uwagi trenerki, która zaśmiała się cicho.

- Przyłożyłam mu- mruknęła, a na ich śmiech zareagowała oburzeniem- O co wam chodzi?! Jak mógł mnie tak… zaatakować?! Powiedział, że widocznie tego chciałam, bo byłam całkiem chętna. Po czym zaczął przepraszać, że złamał przysięgę. Wróciłam wściekła i od tej pory go nie widziałam. Absolutnie nie jestem nim zainteresowana i chcę, żeby to było jasne! To był moment jakiegoś szaleństwa i tyle!

- Ależ oczywiście- Chloe nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu- Szaleństwo, a jakże! Yuiko, mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia dotrze do ciebie co czujesz. Inaczej skrzywdzisz i siebie i jego. A mogę ci powiedzieć, że to naprawdę dobry chłopak.

- Dobry chłopak?! Czy ty mnie dobrze słuchałaś?! Powiem to powoli. On. Mnie. Zaatakował. I. Pocałował. Wbrew. Mojej. Woli.

Dziewczyna jedynie westchnęła i przeturlała się na plecy unosząc nogi do góry. Pomachała nimi kilka razy, po czym usiadła i wypiła nieco herbaty. Makoto dopiero teraz przyjrzała się kubkowi- był naprawdę duży, chyba półlitrowy. Pierwotnie był zielony, ale czyjaś ręka domalowała kwiatki, tęczę i kilka innych dziwnych rzeczy.

- Co się stało z tym kubkiem, że tak wygląda?

- To najmłodsza siostra Kanou tak go urządziła. I dlatego jest taki ważny.

- Powinnaś go oddać.

- I zamierzam- na ich zdziwione miny zareagowała śmiechem- Nie jestem aż tak wredna. Po prostu nie chciałam iść od razu za nim. No i muszę wymyślić sposób w jaki go oddam. Nie chcę by pomyślał, że ruszyło mnie sumienie.

- Po co tak komplikować sprawę? Wciśnij mu go i po wszystkim.

- To nie takie łatwe, jak by się wydawało- burknęła i zamyśliła się. Makoto obserwowała ją i przy okazji zastanawiała się, czy uczucie senpaia jest jednostronne. Na pewno go lubiła, darzyła zaufaniem i przyjaźnią. Lubiła się z nim droczyć, kłócić i denerwować ale bywały chwile, gdy była dla niego miła i delikatna. Powinna ją po prostu o to spytać, ale nie miała odwagi. Chloe nie tylko wciąż była niestabilna i łatwo ją było zranić, ale też potrafiła być naprawdę przerażająca. Kiedy znikła Yuiko i Sano powiedział, że sama się znajdzie i on nie zamierza jej szukać, to jej wyraz twarzy i ton jakim się do niego odezwała przeraziłby każdego. Wobec Makoto była zawsze miła, uprzejma i uśmiechnięta, ale kto wie co by się stało, gdyby spytała się ją o coś tak prywatnego. Omal nie krzyknęła, gdy trenerka wstała i szybko ruszyła do drzwi.

- G… Gdzie idziesz?

- Oddać kubek. Poza tym muszę się upewnić, że na czas położą się spać. Sama padnę wcześniej.

Wyszła, a ona z Yuiko spojrzały na siebie po czym cichcem wybiegły za nią. Zatrzymały się przed wejściem do części męskiej i tylko zaglądały przez szparę drzwi. Chloe stała akurat przy pierwszym pokoju.

- Tak, macie położyć się równo o dwudziestej drugiej. Jeśli nie, to jutro rano na treningu zrozumiecie, jaki to był błąd. Bo możecie być pewni, że rano będzie naprawdę zimno. Nie jęczcie, tylko za godzinę się połóżcie.

To samo powiedziała drugiemu pokojowi i trzeciemu.

- Seki radzę ci się dobrze wyspać, bo słyszałam, że masz plany na jutro. Musisz więc być w pełni sił- Makoto na te słowa zaczerwieniła się i pierwszy raz miała ochotę pociągnąć dziewczynę za jej długie włosy- Kanou, mogę cię prosić na chwilę? Nie udawaj obrażonego, tylko rusz tyłek. Czekam w stołówce.

Szybko zwiały i schowały się w kuchni, ale przez szybę miały widok na wszystko. Chloe po chwili się pojawiła i stała niecierpliwie wystukując jakiś rytm stopą. Na kapitana musiała sobie trochę poczekać. Na widok jej miny nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie patrz się tak. Noga mnie boli, więc zanim wstałem, nałożyłem bluzę i tutaj doszedłem trochę czasu minęło. Więc co się stało?

- Naprawdę mi nie zagrasz?

Westchnął.

- Nie. Nie lubię tego, bo to przypomina mi ojca- spojrzał na nią bystro- A właściwie dlaczego akurat to? Nie masz innych pomysłów?

- Prawdę mówiąc nie. Z Yoshiharu i Atsushim wszystko wykupywaliśmy pocałunkami, ale wolałabym raczej usłyszeć jak grasz.

Patrzyła w swoje stopy, ale Makoto obserwowała twarz kapitana. Na wzmiankę o pocałunkach lekko się zaczerwienił i zacisnął szczęki. Wyglądał, jakby się przed czymś powstrzymywał.

- Wolałbym cię pocałować, niż grać.

- Musisz być taki uparty?! Co ci szkodzi zagrać kilka akordów?!

- To mi szkodzi, że się tym brzydzę! Jakby twój ojciec zostawił twoją matkę, a wcześniej piał z zachwytu nad twoją grą, to też byś to nienawidziła!

- Jakoś dla innych grałeś dzisiaj!

- Tylko dlatego, że musiałbym przebić się przez dwudziestu chłopaków, żeby uciec przed tym.

- Świetnie! Pięknie! Masz!

Postawiła kubek na stole z głośnym stuknięciem i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Jednak wyjście zagrodziło jej ramię Kanou. Ze swojego miejsca Makoto widziała, że targała nim wściekłość- nie tylko miał ściągniętą twarz i zaciśnięte szczęki, ale cały był spięty, mocno zaciskał dłonie i niemal się trząsł. Chloe spojrzała na niego hardo, równie wściekła.

- Czego?!

- Wymyśl coś innego. W jaki sposób mogę go wykupić?! Wymyśl coś!

- Mówiłam ci, że nie mam pomysłu! Dlaczego po prostu mnie nie wypuścisz?!

- Bo chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego akurat to!

- Bo lubię słuchać, jak grasz! Po prostu to lubię! Wystarczy?! Możesz mnie teraz puścić?!

Prawie płakała, a Kanou zdecydowanie się odprężył. Złapał ją za ramię i mocno do siebie przytulił, niemalże się śmiejąc.

- Wystarczyło to powiedzieć i miałabyś prywatny koncert co wieczór. Ej, nie rycz- zaczął ją głaskać po głowie patrząc na nią tak… W każdym razie Makoto wiele by dała, by Seki na nią tak spojrzał. Spojrzała na Yuiko i ona chyba myślała podobnie, bo otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia, ale po chwili jej mina wskazywała na coś w rodzaju tęsknoty. Chloe tymczasem objęła chłopaka w pasie i lekko się trzęsła.

- Ja nie chciałam tego mówić! Jakbyś nie mógł po prostu posadzić swojego tyłka przed fortepianem i brzdęknąć kilka razy w klawisze! Co za różnica czy powiem, że chcę to usłyszeć, czy nie?!

- Bardzo duża. Nie mam zwyczaju robić czegoś bez przekonania. Gdyby to chodziło tylko o kubek to nie mógłbym się przemóc. Chłopakom zagrałem, bo im na tym zależało. Chęć sprawienia im przyjemności była większa niż obrzydzenie. Tak samo, jak teraz zagrałbym nawet na grzebieniu, bo sprawiłoby ci to przyjemność.

- Umiesz grać na grzebieniu?

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i spojrzała zszokowana.

- Nie, ale poświęciłbym się i nauczył- wyraźnie nabijał się z niej, więc oberwał łokciem w żołądek, a trenerka już stała przed nim ocierając oczy- Aż tak ciężko jest ci żegnać się z dumą?

- Żebyś wiedział. Nie lubię nikogo o nic prosić. To kiedy mi coś zagrasz?

- Niestety, na pewno nie dzisiaj. Noga mnie boli, więc nie będę mógł naciskać na pedały w fortepianie. No i jest to- pomachał wciąż zabandażowanymi palcami- Więc gitara też odpada. Ale jutro to odpracuję.

- To fajnie- uśmiechnęła się tak radośnie i pięknie, że nie tylko Kanou się zaczerwienił- Za godzinę masz być w łóżku. Dobranoc.

Chciała już wyjść, gdy ponownie złapał ją za łokieć. Jednak tym razem miał poważną minę i pomimo tego rumieńca wyglądał… pociągająco? Makoto nie mogła uwierzyć, że coś takiego pomyślała. Chloe chyba miała podobne myśli, bo zapatrzyła się na niego i nie mogła oderwać wzroku, tylko coraz bardziej nabierała kolorów.

- Co… Co jest?

- Jeszcze nie wykupiłem kubka.

- Jutro mi zagrasz i będziemy kwita.

- Jutro będzie już nieaktualne, a poza tym jak już ci mówiłem, kubek nie jest dla mnie motywacją.

- Ale nie potrafię wymyślić niczego innego.

Wciąż zapatrzona w jego oczy pewnie nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że się do niego zbliżyła. Makoto i Yuiko niemal wstrzymały oddech- od tej dwójki biły takie emocje, że aż wirowało w powietrzu. Senpai wyciągnął dłoń i założył dziewczynie kilka kosmyków za ucho.

- Nie musisz wymyślać. Ostatnio powiedziałaś, że teraz ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Więc wykupię ten kubek tak, jak to robią twoi przyjaciele.

Przesunął dłoń za ucho, delikatnie ujął jej kark i przyciągnął do siebie. Był bardzo szybki- w jednej chwili patrzył Chloe w oczy, a w następnej już ją całował i przytulał do siebie. Musiał się mocno pochylać z racji dużej różnicy wzrostu między nimi, ale wydawało mu się to nie przeszkadzać. Makoto i Yuiko aż otworzyły usta ze zdumienia. Trenerka była taka drobna przy wysokim i szerokim w barkach kapitanie, że niemal ginęła między jego ramionami. Makoto zawsze wydawało się, że gdyby ktoś spróbował zmusić tą konkretną dziewczynę do pocałunku, to od razu trzeba byłoby wołać pogotowie dla biedaka. Teraz jednak obejmowała go mocno i sama się do niego garnęła. Kanou z kolei nie był delikatny. Prawdę mówiąc jego pocałunki nawet z daleka wydawały się brutalne i zdecydowanie zbyt namiętne. Pierwszy raz mogła na żywo obserwować dwoje ludzi w takiej sytuacji. Spojrzała na Yuiko- była w głębokim szoku. Zdążyła jedynie wykrztusić:

- Ona mu na to pozwala. Na pocałunek z… z języczkiem!

Znów na nich spojrzała i nie mogła się nadziwić- Kanou oparł Chloe o ścianę i właśnie złapał dziewczynę za pośladki i uniósł do góry, a ona (o, zgrozo) oplotła go nogami w pasie! Jedną ręką przytrzymywał ją od dołu, a drugą odchylił jej włosy i zaczął gładzić szyję. Gdy wygięła głowę pod wpływem pieszczoty przeniósł swoje usta na miejsce, które przed chwilą głaskał. Zamiast mu przyłożyć- jęknęła! Makoto czuła, że nogi się pod nią uginają- zarówno ze zdziwienia, jak i z dziwnej sensacji, którą zaczęła odczuwać. Kapitan całował i nadgryzał szyję trenerki wędrując od grdyki aż po ucho. Ona cicho wzdychała, aż w pewnym momencie wyrwało jej się pełne emocji:

- Ryuuji…

Chłopak zesztywniał i od razu otrzeźwiał. Spojrzał przerażony na Chloe i od razu postawił ją na ziemię.

- Przepraszam… Ja nie wiem co… Poniosło mnie.

- Nie mogę ustać.

Lekko się uśmiechnął i pomógł jej usiąść. Podparła głowę rękoma i wciąż szybko oddychała. Kanou zaniepokoił się.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, ale pogadamy jak mi przestanie szumieć w głowie. Daj mi chwilę.

- Przyniosę ci wody.

Spojrzały na siebie przerażone z Yuiko- nie miały gdzie się ukryć. Na szczęście dziewczyna pokręciła głową i powiedziała, że nie chce. Chwilę posiedzieli w ciszy- Chloe starała się wrócić do równowagi, Kanou miał minę jakby ktoś wbijał mu igły w stopy, a one czekały z niecierpliwością na część dalszą. W końcu trenerka podniosła wzrok, uśmiechnęła się i z całej siły przyłożyła swojemu kapitanowi w twarz, aż się przechylił.

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Głos miała spokojny, ale właśnie to było najbardziej przerażające.

- Chciałem wykupić kubek. Poza tym… przepraszam. Nie powinienem tak dać się ponieść emocjom.

- Mnie też poniosło i tylko dlatego wciąż żyjesz. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że jestem wściekła i oburzona?

- To jak najbardziej zrozumiałe. Sam jestem na siebie wściekły.

- To nie tylko twoja wina. Nie powinnam cię zachęcać, a tylko tak można odczytać moje zachowanie.

Chloe spojrzała Kanou prosto w oczy, ale ten odwrócił wzrok. Westchnęła i złapała go za ucho obracając głowę.

- Patrz mi prosto w oczy. Jesteśmy równie winni.

- Nieprawda. To ja zacząłem.

- Wierz mi, że gdybym chciała cię powstrzymać, to zrobiłabym to. Jesteś po prostu… zbyt uzdolniony w tym kierunku.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, a on parsknął.

- Nie tylko ja jeden w tym towarzystwie. Mimo to przepraszam.

- Te twoje przeprosiny zaraz bokiem mi wyjdą. Jednak jest wina, więc musi być i kara.

- Co proponujesz?

Makoto nie mogła uwierzyć- właśnie siedzieli obok siebie i spokojnie dyskutowali nad wybuchem namiętności, jaki ich właśnie zalał. W dodatku jak gdyby nigdy nic rozmawiali o karze!

- Sądzę, że ostatnimi czasy zbytnio się zbliżyliśmy. Musimy wprowadzić dystans. Nie będę już tak często do was przychodziła, ty również powinieneś ograniczyć swoje wizyty u mnie do minimum. Odtąd jesteśmy po prostu trenerką i kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej w liceum.

- Moje siostry i mama nie będą zadowolone, ale uważam, że to dobry plan. Chyba, że…

Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i spuścił wzrok. Chloe puknęła go w ramię.

- Chyba, że co?

- Muszę wziąć odpowiedzialność za to, co zrobiłem dzisiaj- nabrał powietrza głośno i szybko z siebie wyrzucił- Czy zechciałabyś być ze mną? Jako moja… dziewczyna.

Makoto czuła, że ma równie wielki wytrzeszcz i równie szeroko otwiera usta co trenerka. Jednak ta druga szybciej się z tego otrząsnęła. I była zdecydowanie wyjątkowo wściekła.

- ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ?! Nie ma mowy! Wybij to sobie z głowy! I pamiętaj- odtąd wprowadzamy mur. Jasne?!

Wstała i niemal wybiegła. Kanou tymczasem złapał się za głowę, zaklął kilka razy po czym uderzył pięścią w stół.

- Nie o to mi chodziło! Dureń! Idiota! Skończony kretyn! Odpowiedzialność! Trzeba było powiedzieć, że ją kocham, a nie pieprzyć o odpowiedzialności!

Miał tak cierpiącą minę, że jej samej zakręciły się łzy w oczach. Wyobraziła sobie, że spytała się Sekiego o chodzenie a on jej odmówił- nie dość, że wstyd, to jeszcze okropny ból. Kapitan złapał kubek, zgasił światło w stołówce i gdzieś poszedł. Wreszcie mogły spokojnie odetchnąć. Makoto nie mogła pojąć całej tej sytuacji. W głowie kłębiło jej się tysiące pytań. Jednak ich wyluzowanie nie potrwało długo. Po jakichś trzech minutach do stołówki wpadła Chloe. Zapaliła światło i bez ociągania się wpadła do kuchni. Zmierzyła je spokojnym wzrokiem.

- Tak myślałam. Dobrze się bawiłyście?

Głos miała znużony. Yuiko zaczęła mówić.

- Przepraszam, my… Po prostu za tobą poszłyśmy. Nie powinnyśmy, ale…

- Nie mogłyśmy się powstrzymać- Makoto dodała cicho i niemal płakała. Czuła się źle. Zwłaszcza, że Chloe mocno westchnęła i z zażenowaniem przeczesała włosy.

- Cóż… Widziałyście dość krępującą sytuację. Chwilowo nie chcę na ten temat rozmawiać, ale pewnie pękacie z ciekawości, więc obiecuję, że jutro pogadamy. Wracajmy, bo strasznie chce mi się spać.

Kiedy tylko weszły do pokoju od razu położyła się na swoim futonie. Po chwili one zrobiły to samo.

- Jeszcze jedno- dopłynęło do Makoto w ciemności- Choćbym nie wiem jakie miała koszmary i co chciała robić, to nie wołajcie go, dobrze?

Po czym zapadła cisza, ale Makoto była niemal pewna, że widzi, jak ramiona dziewczyny trzęsą się od płaczu. Yuiko z kolei spoglądała w sufit i tylko raz się odezwała szepcząc:

- Czy to tylko ja, czy ten wyjazd jest zdecydowanie zbyt emocjonalny?

W nocy było raczej spokojnie. Obudziła się zaledwie trzy razy. Za pierwszym razem Yuiko mówiła coś przez sen, za drugim uderzyła się w łokieć o podłogę, a za trzecim wstała do Chloe. Dziewczyna obudziła się z wrzaskiem, cała zapłakana. Tuliła się do Makoto bez słowa, po prostu płacząc. Yuiko twardo spała, a jej krajało się serce. Kiedy zasnęła spojrzała na zegarek: była trzecia w nocy. Położyła się i od razu wróciła do świata snów. Obudził ją huk. Podskoczyła i uniosła głowę- na ziemi leżała Chloe. Wyglądała już całkiem zwyczajnie, nawet nie miała opuchniętych oczu.

- Przepraszam, Mako-chan. Zaspałam i z pośpiechu zaplątałam się we własne spodnie.

- Nie ma problemu. Idziesz ich obudzić?

- Tak. Ale wcześniej muszę zrobić szybko kawę dla Kanou. Ma beznadziejnie niskie ciśnienie. Chciałabyś pójść ze mną?

- Jasne.

Wstała i szybko się przebrała. Poszły do kuchni i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby to miejsce jakoś oddziaływało na trenerkę. Wrzuciła do szklanki dwie łyżeczki kawy rozpuszczalnej, zalazła do połowy wrzątkiem i dolała mleka. Na zdziwione spojrzenie zaczęła tłumaczyć.

- On normalnie pija mocną czarną, ale nie mam czasu by czekać na ostygnięcie wody. Chodźmy.

W pierwszym pokoju wszyscy już byli obudzeni i zaczęli się z niej śmiać.

- Kto by pomyślał, że ty zaśpisz! Może my cię obudzimy? A może odwołaj dzisiejsze bieganie?

Drugi pokój również już nie spał. Jednak w trzecim panowała kompletna cisza. Makoto zaglądnęła do środka i omal nie zaśmiała się w głos- wszyscy spali. Zerknęła w prawo i najbliżej drzwi spał Matsushita, którego kołdra leżała na Tokunadze. Chłopak głośno chrapał i wierzgał nogami, co wyglądało tak, jakby mu się śniło, że biega. Tokunaga leżał niemal przytulony do Uemiego, który z kolei miał głowę pod jakimś dziwnym kątem. Koyanagi spał na plecach, wyciągnięty jak struna. Znała go ze szkoły, był w równoległej klasie. Z tego co wiedziała nie był orłem ani w sporcie, ani w nauce. Co nie oznaczało, że nie był naprawdę sympatyczny. Ranmaru poznała jedynie po szopie włosów- spał najdalej od drzwi z głową na splecionych ramionach, na brzuchu. Zaśmiała się, bo w identycznej pozycji spała Yuiko. Ciekawe co by na to powiedziała? Naprzeciwko niego spał Kanou. Ręce miał wyrzucone przed siebie, a jedna z nich leżała na piersi Sekiego. Gdy na niego spojrzała zaczerwieniła się- nawet śpiąc wyglądał jak pół-bóg. Zmusiła się do spojrzenia dalej- Nishio spał skulony, jak kot. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że ta pozycja zapewnia ciepło. Arashi kleił się do kołdry i mruczał: „Ranko… Ranko…". Najbliżej drzwi spał Kitagawa, który leżał dziwnie wygięty. Chloe uderzyła w gong i większość od razu się obudziła. Koyanagi, Nishio i Kitagawa od razu byli na nogach. Matsushita spał w najlepsze, podobnie Kanou. Seki przetarł oczy, spojrzał na nią, zamrugał kilka razy, przetarł znowu oczy i dopiero wtedy chyba zdał sobie sprawę z jej obecności, bo zaczerwienił się po koniuszki uszu. Żeby nie zwracać na nią uwagi próbował obudzić kapitana. Kiedy Chloe próbowała dobudzić Matsushitę Makoto nie mogła się napatrzeć na to, co się działo z Kanou z samego rana. Otworzył oczy na chwilkę, po czym próbował wstać z zamkniętymi oczami. Próbował kilka razy, w końcu machnął ręką i znów się położył. Śmiała się już całkiem głośno. Trenerka dobudziła Matsushitę, wzięła kubek z kawą i pociągnęła kapitana za nos.

- Wstawaj, śpiochu. Kawa.

- Bzdmzmdm…

- Nie będę nawet udawała, że rozumiem. Seki, spróbuj go posadzić, bo ja nie dam rady.

Siłą wcisnęła w niego kawę i dopiero po jakiejś minucie, w której dziewczyna zdążyła wyrwać kołdrę z ramion Arashiego i jeszcze raz potrząsnąć Matsushitą, był w stanie zacząć normalnie egzystować. Spojrzał na Chloe, zmarszczył brwi jakby się zastanawiał, po czym spiekł raka i odwrócił wzrok zaciskając pięści. Widocznie przypomniał sobie, co się działo poprzedniego wieczora. Minęło jednak kilka sekund i miał na twarzy maskę spokoju.

- Ubierzcie się grubo, bo wciąż leje.

- Chloe! Jak leje, to nie biegajmy. Jeszcze się rozchorujemy.

- Nishio, jeśli się ciepło ubierzesz, to nie będziesz chory.

- Jesteś sadystką.

- Uznam to za komplement, Ranmaru.

- Dzisiaj kilometr więcej?

- Tak, Kanou. Jak codziennie.

- Ale droga nie będzie bardziej śliska? Bo nie chciałbym zbiegając w dół złamać nogi.

- Koyanagi, z twoją koordynacją ruchową radziłabym ci dzisiaj schodzić, nie zbiegać. Nogi nie złamiesz, ale możesz się nieźle poturbować.

Większość się zaśmiała i mogły już wracać. Chloe sięgnęła po bluzę od dresu i nałożyła ją na podkoszulek. Makoto zaniepokoiła się.

- To wystarczy? Nie zmarzniesz?

- Ze mną nie tak łatwo. Obudź Yuiko i weźcie się za śniadanie. Niestety, Kanou będzie mógł ci pomagać jedynie w kolacjach. Ja lecę biegać.

Yuiko nie było ciężko dobudzić. Od razu się podniosła i przebrała.

- Jest mi głupio, że wczoraj zostawiłam cię samą w kuchni. Skoro tak sprawa została ustawiona, to chętnie będę ci pomagać przy śniadaniu.

Poszły do łazienki i umyły się. Yuiko dodatkowo zrobiła sobie lekki makijaż i podkręciła nieco włosy. Na jej zdziwiony wzrok odburknęła, że w takie deszczowe dni czuje się okropnie, więc jakoś musi sobie polepszyć humor. Na śniadanie postanowiły zrobić kanapki z mięsem i warzywami. Zapamiętała, by poprosić Chloe o cytryny- w taki dzień herbata z cytryną i cukrem rozgrzewa i polepsza stan zdrowia. Pracowały szybko i w milczeniu. Miały naprawdę niewiele czasu i zbędne gadanie nie miałoby sensu. Ułożyły ostatni talerz i wzięły się za rozlewanie herbaty, gdy do stołówki zaczęli powoli schodzić się chłopacy. Większość z nich miała głowy owinięte ręcznikami lub szalikami. Spytała się Nishio o co chodzi z tym.

- Było strasznie zimno. Okropnie- zatrząsł się i zacisnął dłonie na kubku- Nawet Chloe przyznała się, że strasznie zmarzła a to oznacza, że musiało być naprawdę zimno. Więc większość stara się ogrzać. Łącznie z tym, że niektórzy niemalże się do siebie tulą.

Tutaj wskazał palcem Uemiego i Tokunagę. Makoto nie chciała mówić, że być może to coś więcej niż ciepło- obiecała milczeć. Kanou usiadł obok Nishio i uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Dzień dobry, Mako-chan. Rano nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć, bo byłem lekko… nieprzytomny.

- Lekko?

Zaśmiała się i wróciła do kuchni po kolejną porcję herbaty. Przelewała ją do dzbanka, gdy wpadła za nią trenerka.

- Siadaj i jedz. Ja to zrobię.

Niemal wyrwała jej łyżkę z ręki i dokończyła przelewanie. Ci, którzy nie mieli herbaty na widok Chloe z dzbankiem pełnym wrzątku uciekli daleko. Nie rozlała ani kropli, to należało jej przyznać. Makoto usiadła między Sekim a Kanou. Kątem oka obserwowała kapitana. Wodził za Chloe nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, aż wsadził łokieć w kanapkę. Makoto podała mu następną i szeptem zapytała, czy wszystko w porządku. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, po czym uśmiechnął się naprawdę czule.

- Oczywiście, nie martw się. Jak już mówiłem- to mój problem.

Seki obdarzył go morderczym wzrokiem, ale gdy się do niego uśmiechnęła- od razu został spacyfikowany. Kiedy większość już zjadła zaczęli się pytać co Chloe ma dzisiaj w planach.

- Coś specjalnego. Tylko tym razem nie tylko musicie się ubrać przeciwdeszczowo, ale NAPRAWDĘ ciepło. Idziemy na lodogryf.

Zaczęli się cieszyć i po chwili większości już nie było. Trenerka zaprzęgła do zbierania naczyń kilku chłopaków i zarządziła zbiórkę za pół godziny. Na korytarzu spotkały Teppeia, z którym przywitała się i poszła do pokoju skąd z kosmetyczką ruszyła do łazienki. Chłopak patrzył za nią zdziwiony.

- Co z nią?

- To znaczy?

- Wydaje się być bardziej zakręcona i nieprzytomna, niż zwykle.

- Miała dziś w nocy koszmar. Ale to się dzieje co noc, więc… Nie martw się.

Nie udało się z nią porozmawiać przed pójściem na lodogryf. Yuiko próbowała zacząć rozmowę, ale obiekt ich zainteresowania uciął rozmowę.

- Teraz nie ma na to czasu. Po obiedzie pogadamy. Obiecałam, że wam powiem i nie zamierzam zmieniać zdania. Pospieszcie się i ubierzcie ciepło.

Wyszła szybko, pewnie po to by popędzić resztę. Na dworze było przeraźliwie zimno. Makoto naciągnęła kaptur, ale i tak czuła, że wiatr sięga nawet jej kości. Pewnie było to widać, bo w pewnym momencie Chloe kazała umieścić ją i Yuiko pośrodku tłumu chłopaków. Nie wiało im i było zdecydowanie cieplej. Na samym lodogryfie było zimniej, ale przynajmniej nie wiało. Założyła łyżwy i weszła niepewnie na lód. Dawno nie jeździła. Chloe bez problemu śmignęła koło niej i kazała im się zebrać w jakiejś kupie.

- Teraz zasady. Nie narzekajcie, tylko słuchajcie. Ilu z was umie jeździć?- podniosło się ledwie dziesięć rąk- To niewiele. Ci, którzy nie umieją niech się nie martwią- to proste. Spędzimy tu z cztery godziny, więc zdążycie się nauczyć. Ci, którzy umieją mają pomagać reszcie. Nie ma popychania i przewracania. Wiem, że upadki się zdarzają i nie mam nic przeciwko nim, ale proszę byście na siebie uważali. To tyle. Zaraz zostanie puszczona muzyka, byle jaka składanka, więc nie narzekajcie i bawcie się dobrze.

Machnęła ręką i w tym momencie jakiś piosenkarz zaczął się wydzierać. Ruszyła niepewnie przed siebie i odkryła, że nic nie pamięta. Nie ma pojęcia, jak się jeździ. Rozejrzała się wkoło- Chloe właśnie pomagała Nishio i Kanou jeździć i miała z nich niezły ubaw. Nishio w pewnym momencie stracił równowagę i złapał za szalik swojego kapitana- w efekcie obaj wylądowali na lodzie, a trenerka stała nad nimi śmiejąc się. Sama śmigała pierwszorzędnie. Teppei powiedział jej, że Chloe mogła zostać włączona do kadry na młodzieżowe mistrzostwa świata w jeździe figurowej, ale zrezygnowała na rzecz piłki. Poczuła, że owiewa ją znajomy, słodki zapach i spojrzała na Sekiego.

- Pomogę ci. Złap mnie za rękę i stawiaj nogi bokiem, odpychając się jedną, a potem drugą.

Zrobiła kilka kroków i czuła, że jedzie. Jednak po chwili musiała złapać chłopaka za kurtkę i po chwili oboje leżeli na lodzie. Dookoła pełno było wywracających się mniej lub bardziej efektywnie chłopaków, więc nie była sama. Po dwóch godzinach mogła już się ścigać- nie było to takie trudne, jak się jej wydawało. Zauważyła, że Yuiko wciąż niepewnie jedzie więc dojechała do niej i wtuliła się w nią.

- Mako-chan! Bo mnie wywrócisz!

- Nie wywrócę, nie wywrócę.

I akurat w tym momencie obie upadły. Przy akompaniamencie śmiechów Ranmaru (który trzymał się cały czas blisko Yuiko) i Asakawa pomogli im wstać. Czuła się wolna, gdy tak pędziła. Zrobiła kilka kółek i zatrzymała się dopiero wpadając na Sekiego, który zaczął nią kręcić. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i musiał pomóc jej w ustaniu.

- Przepraszam- zaczął się śmiać- Jakoś tak mnie podkusiło.

- Przynajmniej nie robisz mi tak- wskazała palcem na Chloe, która szybowała w powietrzu. Podnosił ją Teppei a ona śmiała się głośno. Kanou stał niedaleko i miał zdecydowanie niepocieszoną minę. Dojechała do niego i pociągnęła go za rękaw.

- Nie martw się, senpai.

- Dostałem kosza, ale to moja wina- skrzywił się- Źle ująłem to, co chciałem powiedzieć. A raczej… Mam problem z wyrażaniem uczuć. Nie umiałem jej powiedzieć co naprawdę czuję. Gdyby ktoś zaproponował mi chodzenie z poczucia obowiązku też bym się wściekł. Tylko, że teraz…

- Czujesz się odstawiony na bok?

- Tak. Wyobrażam sobie, że to ja bym teraz nią tak kręcił, że zamiast Sano ja pomagałbym wstać jej z lodu, choć wiem, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. I wiele innych. Ale nie mogę. Zrobiłem źle, dałem się ponieść emocjom i muszę teraz znieść konsekwencje. Ale, ale… Czy ja ci nie mówiłem, żebyś się nie przejmowała?

Uśmiechnął się, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął. Zaśmiała się i dogoniła go.

- Ścigamy się, senpai?

- A co będzie jeśli wygram?

- Jedno pytanie na które odpowiem szczerze. I wzajemnie oczekuję tego samego.

- Brzmi ciekawie.

Dojechali do jednego z wyjść i ono miało być metą. Ruszyli z kopyta. Niestety- senpai miał dłuższe nogi i zdecydowanie lepsze poczucie równowagi. Dojechała na metę kilka sekund po nim.

- To niesprawiedliwe. Przy takiej różnicy wzrostu powinieneś mi dać fory.

- Nie ma mowy. Teraz moje pytanie- rozejrzał się, czy nikt nie może ich podsłuchać- Czy Chloe jest na mnie zła za… za to co zrobiłem wczoraj?

- Nie. Raczej zażenowana.

- Ufff… To dobrze. Ulżyło mi. Wracaj do Sekiego, bo zaraz przyjedzie i dojdzie do morderstwa.

Chłopak faktycznie patrzył na nich z żądzą mordu w oczach. Podjechała do niego i złapała go za rękę, żeby utrzymać równowagę.

- Dlaczego od wczoraj tak się trzymasz blisko Kanou?

- Bo czuję się tak, jakbym miała starszego brata. Poza tym jesteśmy w pewnych kwestiach do siebie podobni. To wszystko.

Uśmiechnęła się i zupełnie mu przeszło. Przez następne dwie godziny jeździli, wywracali się i śmiali do oporu. Któryś z chłopaków próbował jeździć tyłem, co skończyło się gigantycznym upadkiem, bo wpadł na Kanou i Sekiego. Dosłownie kilka sekund później wpadł na nich rozpędzony Koyanagi. Yuiko co chwila łapała się Ranmaru, który wydawał się być wniebowzięty mimo licznych upadków. Chloe śmigała pomiędzy nimi i bez problemu ich wymijała wprawiając ich w kompleksy. Kiedy zdjęła łyżwy czuła, że nie posiada stóp- były tak sztywne i zimne, że każdy ruch palcami powodował ból. Chloe na nich machnęła.

- Wracajcie do pensjonatu. Ja dołączę za jakiś czas.

- Dlaczego?

- Lepiej zostańcie- Teppei usiadł na widowni- Będzie na co popatrzeć.

- Teppei! Nie będę z siebie robiła przedstawienia.

Jednak nikt się nie ruszył, więc jedynie fuknęła i zaczęła jechać. Kiedy tafla była pusta mogła pokazać swoje możliwości- jechała naprawdę szybko. Z głośnika sączyła się teraz melodia, którą Mako-chan znała- „Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence" grany przez Sakamoto Ryuuichiego. Nie zwolniła, tylko zaczęła ruszać dłońmi, w jakiejś dziwnej formie tańca. Jednak pasowało to. Wygięła się do tyłu i jechała z jedną nogą w powietrzu, a włosy sunęły po lodzie. Następnie przykucnęła i zaczęła się kręcić wokół własnej osi coraz szybciej i coraz szybciej. Z tej pozycji od razu przeszła do lekkich i spokojnych ruchów, które Teppei nazwał „krokami". Kiedy muzyka przyspieszyła nagle wzbiła się w powietrze i nim spadła zdążyła się okręcić kilka razy. Potem znów skoczyła i znów. Następnie lekko się skuliła i złapała za łyżwę w taki sposób, że wygięta noga znalazła się niemal nad jej głową. Jechała tak przez chwilę. I dopiero na samym finiszu zaczęła się kręcić szybciej i coraz szybciej powodując, że włosy zmieniły się w jedną latającą plamę. Gdy się zatrzymała Makoto, tak jak reszta, wprost nie mogła się powstrzymać od klaskania. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się, bąknęła coś, ale tańczyła dalej. Wyglądała przepięknie. Makoto zerknęła na Kanou- nie odrywał wzroku od tancerki i było to spojrzenie, które było tak pełne miłości, że nie umiała nawet znaleźć słów na opisanie go. Poczuła, że zaczyna ją uciskać w piersi z bólu- nigdy nie lubiła, gdy ktoś cierpiał. A on na pewno cierpiał, tylko nie pokazywał tego po sobie. Lepiej żeby Chloe miała na swoje zachowanie naprawdę dobre wytłumaczenie inaczej dowie się, że nawet Makoto potrafi się denerwować. Gdy ponownie znaleźli się na zimnym, wietrznym i deszczowym dworze humor pogorszył się jej jeszcze bardziej. Zaczęła chuchać na dłonie, które jej zgrabiały z zimna, gdy poczuła, że ktoś bierze jedną z nich. Spojrzała w gorę- Seki uśmiechał się nieśmiało.

- Drugą włóż do kieszeni. Mam nadzieję, że się nie przeziębisz. Czy… popołudniu chciałabyś pograć w ping-ponga? Jest stół do gry w jednym z pomieszczeń.

- Oczywiście. Co prawda nigdy nie grałam, ale…

- Nauczę cię. Z Nishio często gramy.

Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, a chłopak zaczerwienił się. Po chwili i ona zmieniła kolory na myśl o tym, co jej chodziło po głowie od wczorajszego wieczora- widziała siebie i Sekiego w sytuacji w jakiej znalazła się Chloe z Kanou. Zastanowiła się czy aby na pewno nie jest zboczona? Takie myśli… Gdy weszła do pensjonatu poczuła cudowne ciepło i czym prędzej pognała do pokoju by przebrać się w suche i ciepłe ubrania. Yuiko dołączyła do niej, ale nie było widać trenerki. Okazało się, że jest w kuchni, by poprosić kucharki o podanie nieco tłustszej zupy na rozgrzanie. Dopiero wtedy poszła się przebrać. Obiad był przepyszny i dużo się przy nim śmiali. Kiedy zjedli Chloe kazała im odnieść naczynia i dopiero kiedy chłopacy wrócili wstała.

- Teraz posłuchajcie mnie, bo to ważne. Nie obchodzi mnie jakie mieliście plany na dzisiaj, ale w tej chwili na dwie godziny zmykacie pod kołdry. Wyziębiliście się na dworze i na lodogryfie, więc nie chcę żeby ktokolwiek się rozchorował. Względnie można iść do gorących źródeł. Ale macie być tam, gdzie jest ciepło. Jeśli ktoś mnie nie posłucha, to wie jaka czeka go kara. A jeśli nie wie, to możecie mi wierzyć, że nie chce się dowiedzieć.

Nie słuchała komentarzy, tylko od razu poszła do pokoju. Seki westchnął i spojrzał na nią.

- W takim razie za dwie godziny przyjdę po ciebie. A na ten czas idę do źródełek. Do zobaczenia.

Spojrzała na Yuiko i od razu wiedziała, że ona także jak najszybciej chce wrócić do pokoju. Zastały Chloe leżącą bokiem i pogwizdującą cicho. Słuchała jakiejś muzyki na odtwarzaczu mp3. Puknęła ją w ramię, a Yuiko pakując się pod kołdrę odezwała się pierwsza.

- Czas na spowiedź.

- Najpierw niech Mako-chan wejdzie pod kołdrę. Naprawdę nie chcę nikogo przeziębić. Zanim ja zacznę mówić chciałabym wiedzieć dlaczego mnie śledziłyście?

- Czysta ciekawość. Chciałyśmy zobaczyć jak załatwisz sprawę z kubkiem. Ale nigdy nie spodziewałybyśmy się czegoś… takiego.

- Co was nauczy, że nie należy podsłuchiwać i podglądać. Więc cóż byście chciały wiedzieć?

- Dlaczego pozwoliłaś na to, by ciebie dotykał, całował i to po francusku? Podoba ci się?

Yuiko wyrzuciła słowa z siebie z prędkością pistoletu maszynowego, Mako-chan spojrzała prosto w twarz trenerki. Chloe zaczerwieniła się, ale poza tym miała spokojną twarz.

- Kan… Ryuuji, bo musicie wiedzieć, że jesteśmy po imieniu, jest dla mnie bardzo ważną osobą. Ostatnio sama zastanawiałam się czy czuję do niego coś więcej. Już wam tłumaczę dlaczego. Przez… Przez to, co się działo ostatnio wciąż jestem rozstrojona i moje emocje są znacznie delikatniejsze. Radość odczuwam znacznie mocniej, ale tak samo smutek, strach i wszystkie inne emocje. Dlatego obawiam się, że to co teraz wydaje mi się miłością może później okazać się ledwie zauroczeniem. Pozwoliłam na to, bo bardzo mi się podoba, bo mnie pociąga zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Pozwoliłam, bo tego chciałam i podobało mi się to. Przy nim… tracę głowę.

- On ci się podoba? Ale przecież jest… no, brzydki.

- Nieprawda. Jest bardzo atrakcyjny, tylko tego nie widzisz. Ciało ma wprost idealne. Jest duży, silny i ciepły, co niesamowicie na mnie działa. Na początku też sądziłam, że jest brzydki, ale teraz uważam, że jest naprawdę przystojny. Kwintesencja męskości. Ten pięknie wyprofilowany nos, wąskie oczy, wiecznie ściągnięte brwi, mocno wystające kości policzkowe…- Rozmarzyła się i dopiero po chwili parsknęła- I jak na złość całuje lepiej, niż jakikolwiek chłopak, z którym się całowałam.

- Było… przyjemnie?

Makoto aż się zrumieniła zadając to pytanie, bo wiedziała, że chce wiedzieć jak to jest w razie gdyby kiedyś ona i Seki…

- Bardzo- uśmiechnęła się lekko- Nie żartowałam kiedy mówiłam, że jest uzdolniony w tym kierunku. Mój były chłopak starał się sto razy mocniej a nigdy nie wskrzesił we mnie choćby iskierki tego, co wczoraj udało się Ryuujiemu.

- Więc dlaczego nie zgodziłaś się z nim chodzić?

- Yuiko, kiedy ktoś zaczyna mi mówić o obowiązku, O OBOWIĄZKU!!! to nie zamierzam nawet próbować- zacisnęła pięści i prawie płakała- Od początku wiedziałam, że traktuje mnie bardziej jak jedną ze swoich sióstr, niż kobietę! Ciągle tylko dbał żebym się nie przeziębiła, nic sobie nie zrobiła! Nigdy nie zrobił żadnego ruchu w moją stronę! Kiedyś go pocałowałam, gdy spał i oddał z pełnym entuzjazmem, zupełnie jak wczoraj. Tylko szkoda, że nie wiedział, że to byłam ja! Zazdrościłam dziewczynie, która mogła go doprowadzić do tego stanu! W jego urodziny pocałowałam go, a on leżał sztywny jak kłoda! Zażartował, obrócił się i spokojnie sobie spał!

- Spaliście w jednym łóżku?!

- To dłuższa historia. Kiedyś ją opowiem, ale nie teraz. W każdym razie nie wiem co nas opętało wczoraj… To znaczy, nie wiem co JEGO opętało, bo co do siebie nie mam wątpliwości, ale jego późniejsze zachowanie było dalekie od romantycznego zainteresowania. Po prostu cudownie! I jeszcze ten cholerny obowiązek! W dziesięć minut po doprowadzeniu mnie do utraty zmysłów mówić o OBOWIĄZKU!!! HA!!! I tak oto zakochałam się bez pamięci i w dodatku jednostronnie!

Uderzyła pięścią w podłogę, po czym szybko otarła spływające łzy. Makoto nie umiała już sama zdecydować, którego z nich dwojga jest jej bardziej szkoda. Oboje byli głupi, uparci i każde miało jakiś powód do nie ujawniania swoich uczuć. U Chloe była to duma, u Kanou trudności z wypowiadaniem tego, co się czuje. Oboje cierpieli, bo uważali, że ta druga osoba nie jest zainteresowana. Ale głupia sytuacja! Yuiko chyba myślała tak samo, bo patrzyła się z niedowierzaniem na trenerkę.

- Chloe, nie chcę cię rozczarować, ale wydaje mi się, że jednak Kanou coś do ciebie czuje.

- Jasne, jasne. Daruj sobie pocieszanie.

- Ale kiedy wczoraj…

- Nie zmyślaj. Zniosę wszystko, tylko nie to.

- Dobra. Nic nie powiem. Sama się męcz. Chcę zadać jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie.

- Nie krępuj się.

- Czy gdyby nie przerwał, to byłabyś w stanie pójść na całość?

Makoto złapała się za usta patrząc na Yuiko z przerażeniem- jak mogła zadać takie pytanie?! Chloe westchnęła, zaczerwieniła się mocno i skinęła głową.

- Ja nawet nie wiedziałam jak się nazywam, gdzie jestem i dlaczego. Jedynym co widziałam i czułam był Ryuuji.

- Kompletnie straciłaś głowę, co?

- Niestety- wściekła się i zaczęła drzeć jakąś karteczkę, która niewinnie leżała na ziemi- I dlatego postanowiłam wprowadzić dystans. Na ten rok dość mam cierpienia.


	49. Chapter 49

49.

Ryuuji leżał pod kołdrą i przypatrywał się Sekiemu, który miotał się po całym pokoju w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego stroju na spotkanie z Mako-chan. Było to całkiem zabawne- playboy, którego nawet w pidżamie i nie umytego z radością przyjęłyby największe piękności w szkole nie może się zdecydować w co ma się ubrać na randkę z menadżerką, która na wygląd prawie w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi.

- Seki, cokolwiek założysz będzie dobrze. Nie idziesz na bal, tylko na ping-ponga.

- Ale chcę wyglądać dobrze.

Nishio machnął na to ręką i wrócił do lektury. Ryuuji oparł głowę na rękach i zastanawiał się nad tym, co teraz odczuwa. Złość na pewno nie. Smutek też nie. Zażenowanie na pewno. Zachował się jak dureń. Kiedy się tak uśmiechnęła, to już wiedział, że nie odpuści, jeśli jej nie pocałuje. Była zbyt piękna. Bał się, że go odepchnie, ale jej reakcja kompletnie go zaskoczyła. Była taka… namiętna. Uderzył mocno głową w podłogę, by pozbyć się tych myśli. Bolało, jak cholera, ale pomogło. Było jakoś niesamowicie cicho, więc podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że wszyscy się na niego gapią. Seki zamarł z koszulą w ręce, Nishio spoglądał znad książki a Ranmaru spytał się go, czy nie jest aby chory.

- Nie. Tylko spać mi się chce i głowa mi się ześlizgnęła z łokcia.

Widział, że Seki i Nishio mu nie wierzą i pewnie czeka go przesłuchanie. Jednak teraz jeden miał zaplanowane spotkanie, a drugi nie chciał nic sam robić. Ryuuji wstał, założył bluzę i wyszedł z pokoju ruszając w kierunku wyjścia. Nie rozchoruje się, a zimne powietrze go otrzeźwi. Od poprzedniego wieczora chodził jakby we śnie, nie licząc krótkich momentów przytomności. Wyszedł na deszcz i wiatr- od razu lepiej. Skręcił w prawo i szedł przed siebie rozmyślając. Przede wszystkim musi się wziąć w garść- nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy został odrzucony. Wcześniej dał sobie radę to i teraz da. Nie powinien martwić swojej rodziny i tych kilku osób, które lubił i cenił. Mako-chan, która z charakteru niezmiennie przypominała mu Suzu, już się o niego martwiła i próbowała pocieszać- a on tego nie potrzebuje i nie chce. Powinien również zachowywać się naturalnie względem Chloe, bo inaczej reszta drużyny zacznie być podejrzliwa. Ale jak tu wprowadzić dystans i jednocześnie udawać, że wszystko jest po staremu? Zauważył kamień, który stał z boku drogi, ocieniony drzewami. Było tam dość sucho, więc postanowił usiąść. Nie chciało mu się wracać. Zbyt wiele spojrzeń, zbyt wiele pytań. Przymknął oczy i zaraz musiał je otworzyć, bo umysł podsunął mu widok Chloe jeżdżącej na łyżwach. Ależ ona się ruszała! Kompletnie nie znał się na jeździe figurowej, ale mógł powiedzieć, że ma talent- potrafiła wzbudzić zachwyt i zainteresowanie. Czasami aż za bardzo. Zaczęła ogarniać go złość na samego siebie- ona w ogóle nie była tutaj winna. To on ją pocałował bez pytania, to on całował ją do utraty tchu, aż prawie całkowicie się zapomniał. Dopóki nie wymówiła jego imienia. Wtedy wrócił na ziemię i nie był to miły powrót. Robił coś, czego nie powinien robić. Drugi raz popełnił ten sam błąd z tą różnicą, że tym razem była przytomna. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak się zachowała, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że to on był winny. I jeszcze ta nieudolna próba poproszenia ją o chodzenie! Obowiązek! No, faktycznie. Taki to był obowiązek, że ho ho! Teraz zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien powiedzieć, że pocałował ją bo mu się podoba, bo jest dla niego ważna i dopiero wtedy wyskoczyć z pytaniem, czy chciałaby z nim być. Ale jak zwykle, gdy przychodziło do ujawniania uczuć, skrewił. Gdyby to jego ktoś poprosił o chodzenie i to z powodu poczucia obowiązku kazałby takiej osobie iść do diabła!

- Czy w ogóle można to naprawić?

Nie chciał dystansu, było mu dobrze tak, jak dotąd. Może jej to powie? Spróbować można, niewiele w tej chwili ma do stracenia. Cholerna dziewczyna zalazła mu tak mocno za skórę, że nie wyobrażał sobie w tej chwili dnia bez jej złośliwego uśmiechu. Była jak narkotyk- uzależniająca i równie mocno wyniszczająca. Zaśmiał się sam z siebie- Sunako zawsze mu mówiła, że ma w sobie coś z masochisty. Teraz było to już pewne- sam pchał się bliżej ognia. Decyzja podjęta, więc trzeba wdrożyć ją w życie- wstał i chwilę później wchodził już do pokoju, by się przebrać. Sekiego wciąż nie było, a reszta również gdzieś poszła. Został jedynie Nishio i Arashi. Pierwszy niemal już kończył książkę, drugi pisał coś, co chyba było listem, bo co chwilę skreślał i mruczał pod nosem.

- Wpadłeś do wody?

- Nie, Nishio. Poszedłem na spacer.

- Jak się przeziębisz, to trenerka cię zabije.

- Przynajmniej oszczędzi mi męki.

Parsknął i szybko wskoczył w ciepłe dżinsy, t-shirta i narzucił na to bluzę polarową. Od razu lepiej. Nishio odłożył książkę i przyglądał mu się uważnie, aż się poczuł głupio.

- Co?

- Co się wczoraj stało? Wróciłeś, jakbyś dostał czymś ciężkim przez głowę i dopiero teraz wydajesz się być w normalnym stanie.

- Miałem… małą kłótnię z Chloe. Dobra, nie była taka mała, ale jest już lepiej.

- Szukała cię. Mówiła o jakiejś obietnicy.

Zaczął szukać w głowie co takiego jej obiecał i palnął się w czoło przypominając sobie- obiecał jej, że zagra coś. Zanim poszedł do pokoju dziewczyn sprawdził, czy sala do karaoke jest wolna. Wracając minął pokój rozrywkowy, skąd dobiegało głośne dopingowanie, więc zerknął do środka- siedziała tam większość chłopaków i dopingowała Mako-chan lub Sekiego. Oboje byli mocno zgrzani i chyba był chwilowo remis, bo nie widział, żeby któreś było specjalnie z siebie zadowolone. Dziewczyna zdjęła obszerną bluzę i w tej chwili stała w zwykłym t-shircie. Wyglądała naprawdę ładnie i pewnie dlatego Seki nie patrzył na nią tylko w stół, a jego twarz mogłaby się znaleźć na plakacie nawołującym do badań na nadciśnienie.

- Nieładnie podglądać.

Podskoczył i obrócił się. Chloe kiwała się na piętach i uśmiechała.

- Obiecałeś…

- Że zagrasz. I pamiętam, właśnie po ciebie szedłem.

- Dlaczego masz mokre włosy?

- Wyszedłem na spacer.

- Czy ty oszalałeś?!- zeźliła się i przyspieszyła- Rozchorujesz się i dopiero będzie. Akira mnie oskalpuje.

- Wątpię- przysunął jej jedyny fotel w pomieszczeniu bliżej fortepianu i sam usiadł przed instrumentem- Nie jestem taki wątły.

- To akurat widać na pierwszy rzut oka, ale nie jesteś niezniszczalny.

- Jakbym nie wiedział. Dobra, przestań zrzędzić bo się rozmyślę. Co chciałabyś usłyszeć?

- Hmm…- przerzucała nuty i lekko się marszczyła- Dlaczego wszystkie piosenki są albo kompletnie dla mnie nieznane, albo o miłości?

- Twoja przyjaciółka jest na topie. Te nieznane tobie to najnowsze hity. Reszta to klasyka karaoke, czyli piosenki, które każdy zna.

- A potrafiłbyś zagrać coś z pamięci?

- Tylko kilka utworów.

- Wymień.

- Sonata księżycowa, Dla Elizy, Clair dle Lune, Canon D Pachelbela i to do czego tańczyłaś. Podstawowe, klasyczne utwory. Mój… ojciec miał fioła na punkcie klasyki i od małego grałem głównie to.

- „Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence". Możesz mi zagrać „Dla Elizy"?

- Nie ma problemu.

- Tylko… Dawno tego nie robiłem. Mogłem co nieco zapomnieć.

- Nie marudź i graj.

Parsknął, zdjął polar i uderzył w klawisze. Nie grał od ponad ośmiu lat, a mimo to jego palce wciąż pamiętały drogę, poruszały się jakby po swojemu. Całkowicie wczuł się w muzykę, starał się nie myśleć o tym gdzie ma następnie uderzyć- pozwolił instynktowi na działanie. Przymknął oczy i przez te kilka minut miał w umyśle jedynie muzykę. Zagrał nieco szybciej, niż powinien, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Zerknął na Chloe- siedziała skulona, podkurczyła nogi, oparła brodę na kolanach i słuchała z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Co teraz?

Lekko uniosła powieki i uśmiechnęła się.

- Mam ochotę na coś smutnego i spokojnego.

- Sonata księżycowa może być?

- Mhm…

Znów zamknęła oczy, on także. W wykonanie tego utworu włożył cały smutek i złość ostatnich lat- odejście ojca, chorobę mamy, śmierć dziadków, problemy finansowe, stres związany z powoli rozchodzącą się rodziną, odnalezienie ojca przez Rio, przegraną w finałach, kontuzję, śmierć Kubo i wszystko, co dotyczyło Chloe. To było sześć minut czystego katharsis. Uderzał w klawisze mocniej, niż było to potrzebne, ale to go tylko wciągało. Był zły, kiedy utwór się skończył, chciał dalej i dalej. Westchnął, zamknął fortepian i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Nie zmieniła pozycji, ale łzy płynęły jej po policzkach.

- Ej… W porządku?

- Za… Zafałszowałeś w pięciu momentach.

Parsknął i otarł jej łzy wierzchem dłoni. Zastanowił się czy to jest odpowiedni moment na powiedzenie tego, co chciał. Już otwierał usta, gdy trenerka pokręciła się na fotelu i zaczęła mówić.

- Słuchaj, co do naszej kary, to… chciałabym wprowadzić pewne zmiany.

- Mniej więcej to samo chciałem powiedzieć.

- W takim razie mówi pierwszy.

- Ty zaczęłaś.

- Ech… Chodzi mi o to, że… mm… jak to powiedzieć? Bardzo lubię twoje siostry i z powodu niesnasek między nami nie chciałabym z nimi tracić kontaktu. Czy bardzo by ci przeszkadzało, gdybym poprosiła o udawanie, że wczorajszy wieczór po prostu nie istniał? Tak, żeby wszystko było po staremu?

- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Właściwie to sam chciałem to zaproponować. Inni staliby się podejrzliwi, gdybyśmy zaczęli siebie unikać- uśmiechnął się lekko i wyciągnął dłoń- Przyjaciele?

- Przyjaciele.

Uścisnęła jego rękę i potrząsnęła kilka razy. Następnie usiadła i zaczęła znów przeglądać nuty.

- Jeszcze? Wydawało mi się, że to koniec.

- Powiedziałeś, że będę miała prywatny koncert co wieczór, tak?

- Tak.

- A byłeś kiedyś na piętnastominutowym koncercie?

- Nigdy nie byłem na żadnym koncercie.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Żartujesz?

- Nie. Na koncerty lubi chodzić Mizuki. Ja takich miejsc unikam.

- Dlaczego?

- Tylko się nie śmiej.

- Obiecuję- podniosła mały palec, jako symbol przysięgi.

- Nie znoszę nosić garnituru.

Złapała się za usta i zaczęła kaszleć odwracając wzrok. Jednak widać było, że pęka ze śmiechu.

- Nie wiem co w tym śmiesznego. Spróbowałabyś połazić zapięta po samą szyję w czymś tak niewygodnym…

- Ha! A kobiety muszą się nie tylko kisić w krępujących ruchy sukienkach, ale i nosić buty na obcasie. TO jest dopiero męka.

- Nie wiem, nie próbowałem. Nie ma mojego rozmiaru.

- Coś by się znalazło.

- Co następne?

- Hmm… A zaśpiewasz?

Spojrzał na nią morderczo.

- Wykończysz mnie. Co takiego wymyśliłaś?

- Elton John.

- Znowu?

- Twój głos pasuje mi do jego piosenek. Śpiewasz niżej od niego, ale jakoś… Pasuje.

- Ech… Nie podoba mi się twój uśmiech. Co wymyśliłaś?

- Mało znany utwór, ale mnie się podoba i Mishoshi chyba też, bo są do tego nuty. „Your song".

- „Your song"? Nigdy nie słyszałem.

- Ale umiesz śpiewać z nut?

- No właśnie średnio. A w tym przypadku muszę z tenora przerobić nuty na baryton.

- Buuu…

Była autentycznie niezadowolona. Westchnął i poczochrał jej czuprynę.

- Daj mi nuty, ołówek i kilka minut.

Prawie podskoczyła z radości. Rzuciła się na poszukiwania ołówka, a on starał się przypomnieć sobie wszystko o nutach. Miał nadzieję, że mu się uda. Ustawił kartki na pulpicie i westchnął.

- Może mi nie wyjść. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

- E, tam. Wierzę w ciebie.

- To się zawiedziesz.

Z samą muzyką nie było problemu, nie była znów taka skomplikowana. Ale musiał do tego śpiewać z nut, co było męką. Piosenka była piękna, ale w kilku miejscach nie udało mu się wstrzelić w dźwięk. Skończył, zamknął fortepian i niepewnie spojrzał na dziewczynę. Uśmiechała się radośnie.

- Nieźle ci wyszło, choć nie perfekcyjnie.

- Cóż… Właśnie zmusiłaś mnie do czegoś, czego nie robiłem od ponad 8lat. Nuty to zawsze była dla mnie katorga.

- I tak mi się podobało- zerknęła na zegarek i westchnęła- Przykro mi, ale muszę pogonić cię do kuchni.

- Nie ma problemu. Biedna Mako-chan nie może cały czas robić wszystkiego sama. Idziesz?

- Nie. Ja tu jeszcze posiedzę.

Ryuuji zamknął drzwi i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie Mako-chan już cięła składniki.

- Kto wygrał?

- Senpai, nie strasz mnie tak!- dziewczyna podskoczyła i prawie upuściła nóż. Miała wypieki, świecące oczy i wciąż nie zakładała bluzy- Seki wygrał, choć ledwo ledwo. Okazało się, że mam talent do ping-ponga.

- Czy ty nie jesteś chora?

Dotknął jej czoła i zaklął- było gorące. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, poprawiła okulary i kroiła warzywa dalej.

- Nie, na pewno nie. Po prostu dawno… nie ruszałam się tak szybko. To tylko zmęczenie i brak snu.

- Usiądź sobie, wypij herbatę, a resztę zostaw mnie. I koniecznie załóż bluzę, bo przewieje cię i dopiero wtedy będzie wesoło.

- Kiedy mnie jest gorąco.

- Co jest pierwszą oznaką choroby. Zakładaj w tej chwili.

Usiadła na taborecie i sączyła mocną herbatę z cytryną, a Ryuuji starał się robić wszystko trzy razy szybciej. Nie było łatwo.

- Więc Seki prawie przegrał?

- Tak, mam niezły refleks od pracy w kuchni. Miałam problem ze zrozumieniem reguł i na początku przegrywałam każdy set, ale kiedy już się wdrożyłam to zdążyłam dogonić go. Niestety, dwa wygrane przez niego sety zaważyły na wyniku.

- Musisz być naprawdę niezła. Seki w gimnazjum reprezentował szkołę na poziomie krajowym.

- Raczej była to kwestia szczęścia. Jakoś nie patrzył w moim kierunku, więc nie potrafił przewidzieć moich ruchów. Aż tak źle wyglądam?

- Wręcz przeciwnie i to właśnie dlatego nie chciał na ciebie patrzeć. To by go zdekoncentrowało.

- Widzę, że jesteś w humorze. Coś się stało?

Czuł, że zaczyna się rumienić. Odchrząknął i przez chwilę zbierał się w sobie.

- Pogodziliśmy się z Chloe.

- To dobrze. Bardzo się cieszę.

Kolacja została podana z opóźnieniem, co zostało przyjęte dość spokojnie. Na jego widok Yuiko złapała apteczkę i posmarowała mu maścią prawą dłoń (za szybko wylewał wodę z garnka), lewe kolano (dotknął nim rozgrzanego do gorąca piekarnika) i policzek (tłuszcz pryskał i prawie trafił mu w oko). Chloe przyglądała się temu ze śmiechem i w końcu powiedziała:

- Przypiekłeś się, teraz zostałeś posmarowany tłuszczem, więc pozostaje podać na stół. Ktoś reflektuje?

Chóralny wybuch śmiechu zadziałał mu na nerwy. Mogliby okazać choć trochę zrozumienia.

- Zamiast się nabijać zajęłabyś się Mako-chan. Przez twoje pomysły i zimno na dworze przeziębiła się i ma gorączkę.

Na te słowa dziewczyna od razu zerwała się od stołu, a Seki spojrzał na Mako-chan, jakby co najmniej umierała. Ona jednak starała się dzielnie bronić.

- To tylko zmęczenie… Nic więcej…

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że cały wieczór masz być pod kołdrą- Chloe pomogła jej wstać, a kiedy ta się zatoczyła Seki bez pytania wziął ją na ręce i ruszył z trenerką do pokoju dziewczyn. Ryuuji odetchnął- nie tylko ktoś wreszcie zajmie się menadżerką, ale i on uniknie komentarzy. Posprzątali po kolacji, wszyscy dość markotni bo ani Chloe ani Seki nie wrócili. Powlekli się w różne kąty pensjonatu, a on postanowił pójść do źródeł. W wodzie siedział już Nishio i Tokunaga. Zdziwił się widząc tego drugiego samego.

- A gdzie Uemi?

- Pokłóciliśmy się- burknął chłopak i więcej nie powiedział. Ryuuji wszedł do gorącej wody i aż westchnął- było cudownie ciepło, dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo przemarzł. Ogarniało go powoli zmęczenie i chyba nie tylko jego, bo Nishio co chwila ziewał.

- Nie wiem, jak wy, chłopaki, ale ja czuję się, jakby mnie walec przejechał. Za dużo wrażeń jak na pięć dni.

- Co jak co, ale wrażeń Chloe nam dostarczyła na pewno aż za wiele- mruknął Tokunaga masując ramię.

- Przynajmniej nie jest nudno. Chłopaki tłuką się, krzyczą i wygłupiają. Seki całymi dniami kręci się wokół Mako-chan warcząc na Matsushitę, który jednocześnie zarywa do obu menadżerek narażając się Sekiemu i Ranmaru… Ma chłopak talent do wkurzania ludzi. Chciałbym, żeby spróbował z Chloe… Ależ by był ubaw- zaśmiał się głośno- Przez przynajmniej miesiąc nie pokazywałby się w szkole, bo idę o zakład, że tak by mu przygadała, że by mu w pięty poszło.

- Mnie tam go trochę szkoda, bo żadna nie jest nim specjalnie zainteresowana.

- Bo albo za wysoko mierzy, albo źle zaczyna. Yuiko to nie jego liga, a Mako-chan nie można brać na zwykłe gadki. Źle się do tego zabiera chłopak. Jak sądzisz, Kanou?

- Hm? Nie słuchałem zbyt uważnie.

- Ech… Z Tokunagą zastanawiamy się nad Matsushitą.

- Dobry zawodnik.

- Nie o to nam chodzi- Nishio westchnął i podpłynął nieco bliżej- Zastanawiamy się nad jego podejściem do dziewczyn. Tokunadze go szkoda, a mnie wkurza, bo denerwuje Sekiego i Ranmaru, a dziewczyny i tak nie zwracają na niego uwagi.

- A co ja mam powiedzieć?

- Co uważasz. Jak dla mnie powinien spróbować z Chloe. Ona już by mu pokazała!

- Nie życz mu aż tak źle. Dobra, wygrzałem się i mogę iść spać.

Ziewnął, wyszedł z wody, umył się pod prysznicem, ubrał i ruszył do pokoju. Gdy mijał salę kominkową dobiegał z niej jakiś dziwny dźwięk- jakby ktoś demolował całą salę. Otworzył drzwi i ze zdumienia aż przystanął- Chloe ciągnęła swój futon w kierunku pieca.

- Co… Co ty wyrabiasz?!

- Muszę dać Mako-chan wyspać się porządnie- sapnęła i opuściła koniec futonu po czym spojrzała na niego oceniającym wzrokiem- Chodź mi tu pomóż. Jesteś silniejszy ode mnie, a ten cholerny futon jest cięższy niż mi się wydawało.

- Przytachałaś go aż z pokoju?

- Mhm… Zmachałam się nieziemsko.

To, że bez problemu przesunął jej posłanie w odpowiednie miejsce chyba ją nieco zirytowało. Usiadł na poręczy fotela i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

- Jeśli mi powiesz, że obwiniasz się za stan, w jakim jest Mako-chan to chyba przełożę cię przez kolano i w ten sposób wbiję rozum do głowy.

- Tylko byś spróbował! Jednak jest w tym moja wina. Szaleję w nocy, a w dzień dużo od niej wymagam i ciągam na deszcz i wiatr. Tak nie powinno być. Zmykaj spać, bo wyglądasz jakbyś był trzy ćwierci od śmierci.

- Tylko lekko zmęczony.

- I zaraz też nabawisz się gorączki, a wtedy będziemy zmuszeni jeść zupki z saszetki. O nie… Już, spadaj. Inaczej zaprowadzę cię do łóżka za ucho i dopiero będzie ci głupio.

Parsknął śmiechem, ale nie poszedł. Lepiej ją przypilnować- jeszcze sobie coś zrobi. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że coś mówi.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Co mówiłaś?

- Pytałam się, czy dzwoniłeś do domu. Czy reszta wie o odkryciu Rio?

- Znając ją, to pewnie tak- zacisnął pięści w nagłym przypływie furii. Żałował, że nie jest teraz w domu. Mama pewnie szaleje, Sunako wścieka się i całymi dniami nie wraca do domu, Mizuki siedzi zamknięta w pokoju lub szwenda się z Masaru, a Suzu jest pozostawiona sama sobie. Postanowił do nich zadzwonić, gdy tylko trenerka zaśnie. Teraz obserwowała go z niepokojem, więc odetchnął i zaczął powoli mówić.

- Rio bywa… popędliwa. Robi dużo i w dodatku robi to hałaśliwie, uwielbia zamieszanie i krzyki. A przynajmniej sprawia wrażenie, że to lubi. Przede wszystkim jednak uwielbia sprawiać, by wszyscy wokół niej czuli się źle tak jak ona. Więc jestem pewny, że zadzwoniła i w dodatku rzuciła nieprzyjemnymi słowami.

- To przez to jesteście od siebie tak odsunięci?

- Nie aż tak, Seki ma gorzej- w ogóle nie ma kontaktu z braćmi. My w miarę się dogadujemy, a przynajmniej dbamy o siebie. No… Rio była wyjątkiem. Żadne z nas nie umiało z nią złapać kontaktu, bo była tak opętana wizją odnalezienia ojca, że sprawiała wrażenie jakbyśmy byli dla niej ciężarem. Więc tylko ona jest odsunięta, a raczej odsunęła się sama.

- Mimo to kochasz ją, prawda?

Skrzywił się i po raz pierwszy powiedział na głos to, czego się obawiał.

- W jej przypadku jest to raczej jakby… wrażenie, że muszę ją kochać ze względu na to, że jest moją siostrą. Powiem to inaczej. Sunako i ja mamy napięte relacje, ale potrafimy się dogadać i czasami… mam wrażenie, że wiem co się z nią dzieje.

- To znaczy?

- To znaczy, że w jakiś dziwny sposób umiem powiedzieć, że w tej chwili jest spokojna, choć z godzinę temu była niesamowicie wściekła. Takie… dziwne przeczucie.

- Kwestia współodczuwania bliźniąt?

- Nie wiem. Wracając do tematu- z Mizuki rozumiem się bardzo dobrze i ufamy sobie. Suzu z kolei jest słodka i nie da się jej nie kochać. A co do Rio… W ciągu ostatnich ośmiu lat bez krzyku odezwała się do mnie może z pięć razy. Chodzi o to, że nie czuję z nią więzi, a raczej… poczucie obowiązku.

- Niesamowicie obowiązkowy z ciebie facet- mruknęła pod nosem ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wiedział, że uderzała do poprzedniego wieczora, ale udał, że tego nie słyszał.

- W każdym razie to takie głupie uczucie, że jeśli jej nie będę kochał, to wtedy wyjdę na kogoś złego. Głupie, co?

- Trochę. Nie rozumiem twojego rozumowania. To kochasz ją czy nie?

- Tak i nie- parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie rozumiem cię.

- I pewnie nie zrozumiesz. Mężczyźni nie są tacy prości, jak konstrukcja cepa.

Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

- Czy ty się właśnie ze mnie nabijasz?

- Ja? Skądże. Nie śmiałbym- w odpowiedzi oberwał poduszką- No wiesz co? Ja się zwierzam, a ty mnie bijesz. Cóż za brak kultury.

Jeszcze mniej kulturalnie zaklęła, po czym ułożyła się wygodnie i przykryła.

- Idę spać, a ty możesz już sobie iść.

- Dobranoc. Jakby co- wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

- Och, oczywiście. I wpadnę w środku nocy zaryczana do pokoju, w którym jest jeszcze dziewięciu moich zawodników. Wielkie dzięki, ale dam sobie radę sama. Zgaś mi światło, jak będziesz wychodził.

Parsknął i zrobił o co poprosiła.


End file.
